GENERAL HELLSING?
by FORD B
Summary: A very long lived Immortal, OC , joins Hellsing to help rid the world of evil, change Integra's world forever and gives Seras love she never thought she'd ever find or have. Stargate crossover included. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A.N. First off, disclaimer. If you think I own this, think again. That's why it is called Fanfiction. It belongs to someone else and like many other authors here on this site I have read, I agree with them on this remark. I'm only playing with these characters for my own personal amusement and anyone who thinks the story is cool too. Otherwise, I do not own them and never will. The only thing I own is the original character I portray in this story and a few others I'll come up with later that make brief scenes. Rating is MATURE, suggestive themes, sexual references, violence, blood, gore, graphic depictions of death, oh and yes, swearing obviously.

This is a Hellsing fanfic after all so anyone who knows what Hellsing is, they know what to expect. Based on more on the Anime and some of the Manga. If you are reading this with no knowledge of Hellsing, then go find the Anime. Not the Ultimate version based on the Manga series, though I recommend it anyway. Also, there is a crossover with the Highlander universe too. And some others later which I will place under the name of the chapter when I get around to explaining the relevance, or not and let you guess which crossover it is, none of which I own.

This story takes place shortly after Seras was changed into a vampire, say a few days or so after she has left working under Peter Ferguson to work for Sir Integra. Seras has already killed one vampire so far, the girl that was with the guy on the bike that were going around and killing people for some blood ritual or something.

Since I know very little about the Hellsing characters and their backgrounds, in depth, other than what I have seen from the Anime that had Seras in a blue uniform, since I thought the yellow one was a very bad choice color, I'm going to make a few things up for them about their past and such. FURTHER, I've been told the Hellsing series takes place somewhere in the later years of the 1990's. For me, I'm saying it takes place towards the end of 2001 and the beginning of 2002. You'll find out why later. It is Fanfiction after all.

I sent out this first chapter to a few Hellsing authors for help, betaing and such, but only got back a response from a author called Maria Elena and Eternal Sorrow. If you are reading this now, thanks! The idea later with Integra and her sword practicing is credited to the author EZB.

ADDITIONAL: After receiving one to many responses to this story, flames as I hear they call them, I decided to go back over everything and redo what I could to make it hopefully more appealing to some people out there. Even though I did get some good responses to what I had done, I got enough reviews and emails that, pun intended or not, were as bad or worse than the blitz the Germans did on England many years ago. Point here, I was told I did a very terrible job and more than one person gave up before getting to chapter three and some not even finishing this chapter. So, I am revising and re-editing in hopes it turns out better. If I get the same flaming reports or worse, then oh well. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's also the first couple chapters to basically start the story, so, a lot of fighting and such doesn't take place until a bit later.

OTHER ADDITIONAL: In case no one has noticed, I have wrote three other stories besides this one, one still on going. The other three also have OC characters in them. I don't really know how to do anything otherwise and don't plan on changing it either. I like doing stories where I put myself into the story, and sometimes, that character is a bit Marty Stu. Anyway, no offense to anyone, but serious, you don't like, don't waste your time reading this then, much less, telling me how much it sucks.

And so begins the story of Immortal Hellsing…..

The mission involving the elimination of two teenage Freaks who were killing families of people and leaving heretical marks in the blood of their victims had happened less than a week ago. After only a few days of respite, Integra was informed of another attack by more Freaks yet again. Still a bit unsure of the new vampire, Seras Victoria, Integra sent her along anyway, with Alucard and the troops to the large semi abandoned warehouse district to eliminate the problem. Alucard was dealing with several ghouls and a couple of Freaks, firing off his .454 Cascull as he laughed manically. They were no match for him at all and very petty actually, so petty he could tell they hadn't been turned into Freaks all that long ago, say less than a month. Other Freaks he had fought had been stronger and some had been weaker than the ones he was dealing with right now. Personally, he was just happy to be out of the mansion and killing something. It was his element, his reason for his existence and joy. Had his Control Art system been released further, such as level one, he would have been able to deal with all the enemies in the area very quickly. But, that would only end the fight quicker and leave him more time to be bored around the Hellsing Manor. Even though the ghouls and Freaks had absolutely no chance to win, even if he let them attack him without retaliation, they still couldn't win.

Several other troops were inside the large, multi level warehouse, also fighting the ghouls, while trying to avoid the old crates with scrap metal and other junk, along with hanging chains and a bunch of other stuff that suggested the place was once a metal refinery or sorts. While Alucard had charged in head long and was using his gun to blow the enemy away, his empty hand to rip apart some ghoul or stick his hand into their chest, making them turn to dust, or biting the heads off at the neck, the troops took cover behind various objects and firing from a distance to keep from being eaten alive, killed outright instantly, or turned into ghouls as well. They'd lost three so far and a few others were wounded, but otherwise, they were winning.

Alucard's fledgling, Seras Victoria, was up in a far corner room taking on the other Freak he sent her after. The said room was once a computer and storage room that had damaged file cabinets in various spots, all empty. Seeing as she still wasn't totally accepting herself at being a vampire, even though she chose to become one, he sent her to kill the other Freak in hopes that she would realize she needed to drink in order to be able to survive. Many times he had ordered her to drink, but since he had yet to enforce it upon her, she always tossed it out when he left. He didn't want her dead and was sure she could take the Freak out, but he did hope she got as least enough of an ass kicking that she would drop her ideas about being human still and become the vampire she could be. The draculina he wanted to be proud of.

That other Freak was currently harassing Seras, sexually taunting her with gestures and trying to grope her. So far, she'd been able to avoid getting groped but her uniform was rather damaged in the process. He was wielding a short sword and swinging with good accuracy and speed. The small skirt was cut a few times and started climbing as the tightness around the bottom hem was gone and the rips began to slowly get farther and farther apart. She thought it was bad enough it was extremely short to begin with but now it was about ready to not stay down anymore. With what she usually thought was a unfortunately large chest, mostly because guys looked there than at her face, even before becoming a vampire, she hadn't been able to avoid the sword to that area of her body either. The other problem was she had taken a couple cuts across her left breast, and even though they had healed, it still ripped her uniform even more, taking her Hellsing insignia off. He also got the other insignia on her left arm as well, leaving a nasty cut behind in its place. Her large assault rifle was being used at first to try and shoot him, but he avoided it easily till she ran out of ammo. Then she tried hitting him with it, only to fail, and was currently using it to block the sword. It lasted through about five swings before he managed to cut it in half and that's when her chest got hit the first time. He struck her in anger again there moments later making comments about the hated Hellsing Organization as the insignia flew off. Another cut across the front would end up exposing her breast fully if she wasn't careful. A couple cuts on her arms and legs also made her weak from blood loss, since she was not drinking the blood she was given to begin with. The ten or twelve, she couldn't exactly remember the numbers, ghouls she had to shoot and fight her way through to get to where she was didn't help her already fatigued body by the time she got to the Freak.

She tried calling for Alucard or for any of the other officers to help when he stabbed the sword into her right shoulder pinning her again the wall. Luckily the sword was not made from silver or else it would be hurting much worse. In this case, it was as bad, since she was currently pinned to the wall as he got right in her face, still holding the handle and moving it just enough to aggravate the wound.

"Hello Hellsing bitch." he said with a sneer and Mexican accent. "Calling for help won't work this far up. There's still another twenty ghouls hiding in the hall that leads to this room, which you missed because I had them hiding. None of those soldiers would make it in time to stop me. Even if they did, I'd just turn them into more ghouls to work for me!"

"My Master…." she growled as she tried to pull the sword out.

"Is busy with my two other vampire friends." he said smiling with a leer as he used his free hand to stroke her inner left thigh.

She jerked and cried out while trying to move but he turned the blade slightly, making her reach for it again to try and keep pulling it out. She was pulling it out slowly, but she was getting weaker from blood loss and the fear she wouldn't be rescued in time.

"Alucard won't be showing up." he said slowly reaching higher up the damaged skirt. "I will have so much fun with your body. You can either try to enjoy it and I may let you live or I'll just kill you now and have my fun with you anyway."

She jerked and cried out as he grabbed the front of her panties roughly and started pulling them off after a few seconds of groping.

"That's not a way to treat a lady." a soothing but manly voice laced with a steely tone said. "Tsk, tsk. Obviously you didn't listen or your parents raised you wrong. Where are you manners?"

There was a breeze in the air they both felt just after the man spoke, giving them no time to look where the voice was coming from. The vampire moved to grab a gun from the front of his pants but stopped half way as he gurgled. He didn't see anything and couldn't anymore as his head fell off backwards followed by his body. She looked past where his head was to see some tall man in a black leather coat holding a massively long and big sword away from his body. A strange black material was sewn into the back of the coat, which she figured was where the sword was placed since no sheath was present. Obviously it was made of silver because the vampire turned to dust before her as he turned around spinning the blade a few times before placing it on his shoulder. He was six feet tall, with thick and very blue black hair, more blue than black making her think it might be dyed. The hairstyle rose up kinda like Integra's did, but parted down the middle and was similar to a mullet in the back. The sunglasses had metallic blue circle lenses with metallic blue frames that were bigger than they normally would be. He had a suit of some sort under the large coat, which had a high rise collar that was about three inches high going all the way around the back of his head. Black combat boots with an inch of tread made him over six feet tall. Where ever he came from, neither her or the former Freak heard. He gave her a look over as he lowered his glasses slightly and stuck the massive sword into the floor.

"A…very revealing outfit there lady. More revealing now than before. You might want to pull your underwear back up though." he said keeping his eyes on hers, she noticed, mostly after the last comment.

She quickly pulled her panties back up, one handed, as he had turned around to give her some privacy. It really hurt her other arm, but she ignored it as he continued. "I'm guessing from that look I saw in your eyes, it's not something you chose to wear. The skirt thing I mean."

At first, he had looked her over and she did notice that his mind wandered, not surprising since her blue panties were showing. Not to mention part of her left breast, just not the nipple part thankfully. Now he was keeping complete eye contact and from the way he smelled, thanks to her vampire powers increasing her smelling ability, he wasn't aroused anymore. Unlike the dead vampire who might as well have been walking with a third leg the instant he saw her.

"Let me help you with…." he said calmly walking up with both hands out peacefully.

She quickly pulled the sword from her arm with a cry of pain and held it out as he started forward. Unfortunately she had lost too much blood and was so weak she couldn't hold it and dropped it as she fell forward. He caught her before she hit the floor not caring that blood got on him. She tried to fight him off and even call for help weakly, but ended up passing out in his arms, fear gripping her for a moment before blackness overcame her thoughts.

"Been awhile since a woman has fell into my arms." he said lowering her to the floor slowly. "Unfortunately it wasn't my charm this time. Not that I wasn't trying."

He put his sword on his back and then cut his hand with the other, shorter sword and placed it over her open mouth, then sat back, opened and ate a king sized Hershey bar.

"The day chocolate becomes extinct, is the day I commit suicide." he said kissing the bar once before tearing into it again. "Almost better than sex. Then again, considering my life…"

Though unconscious in her mind, her body awoke and grabbed his hand, sucking harder. After about ten seconds, he waved a garlic clove in her face. She backed off instantly and hissed at him as she got up slowly from her knees.

"Lady, I'm not here to fight you." he said tossing the garlic to the far side of the room and pocketing the rest of the bar. "Didn't think you were going to wake up either. I wanted to finish that. There is always later."

Only then did he notice she was in a blood lust attack as she rushed up and tried to bite his neck. He grabbed her wrist and held her back with some ease since she was still rather weak despite the blood she got from him. He figured a cup or two was what she had gotten from him before she bit his hand. It was enough to help her heal some anyway but not fully. She was looking at his neck and trying for it as he spoke very old words, words that made her jerk away quickly in pain as she grabbed her head.

"Wha…" she began asking when she suddenly realized what she was doing.

It scared her how she was about to suck the life out of a man who had just saved her from getting raped, or worse. Though she had no idea who or what he was. His hand was not bleeding on her or injured anymore she noticed as he placed it on her shoulder in a comforting way. She stepped back holding her arms close to herself as different thoughts ran through her head while he was saying something. It all was a bit too confusing and with what had almost happened, plus still being rather weak, she passed out again not hearing a word he said. He managed to catch her in time, though had to look away quickly as she fell backwards instead of forwards causing the rips to widen and make her left breast to pop free.

"What idiot made her wear such a revealing outfit? And without a bra?" he muttered as he slung her over his shoulder and held her lower thighs. If on the off chance she woke up again, it would be better his hand wasn't holding her ass, not to mention it would be ill mannered and perverted to do so anyway, despite how tempting the thought was. "Now to get out of here before those troops show up. They're blasting everything in sight."

Alucard had felt his fledglings fear and panic as he fought and killed one of the Freaks with his hand, stabbing the guy through the chest. The Freak screamed and then turned to dust as Alucard aimed his gun at the other one and emptied the rest of his clip into him. He ignored her thoughts knowing the troops were nearby and the fact that this would be a learning experience for her as he had hoped. She'd have to drink the blood now in order to keep from having herself left in a compromising position. Though part of him would like to let her go into a blood lust attack, even if it was on the troops, he knew Integra would be thoroughly pissed more at him then at Seras. The other Freak died from several shots and turned to dust as a couple troops entered.

"Control art restriction complete, the targets have been silenced." he said knowing the other Freak that Seras had been fighting was dead. Though he was thinking she had finally managed to kill it and then passed out.

"That's all of them then, good work." one of the men in charge said.

"Yes. The police girl finished off the other one…." he said trailing off as he felt something wrong.

"Is there another Freak Alucard?" the leader asked as he and the men glanced around with their weapons quickly.

"No. The police girl is not headed towards us, but far away. And quickly."

"She's outside already and headed home? She's suppose to report back first…"

"No. The opposite direction." he said confused as he tried to talk to her with his mind, but she was totally unconscious to the point of not even dreaming and not hearing him. "The police girl is completely unconscious however."

"We'll have to go after her then and get her quickly." the leader said.

"I'll go. Tell Sir Integra…."

"The sun will be rising in twenty minutes Alucard."

"Damn." he muttered. "The police girl will be in serious trouble when and if she returns. I shall inform Sir Integra of this development. Someone has taken her. Make sure to check for anything that might give us what we need to find this kidnapper. And when you find them, you only hold those responsible until I arrive to deal with them myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes Alucard. The rest of you spread out and check the place over, just in case. Maybe we'll find a clue of why she was taken." the leader said as Alucard faded away into the darkness using his powers to transport himself home.

Integra was not pleased to hear about Seras being kidnapped and she sent out a different group to look for her. The only consolation they had in knowing if she was dead or going to be soon was if Alucard said she was. According to him, where ever she currently was, seeing as something was inhibiting his ability to locate her, she was still asleep and not in any danger as far as he could tell. He was going to go sleep, being daylight and if she ended up dying or worse, he would awake and tell Integra. Until he knew something else, he couldn't go searching till night time. Integra was kinda surprised to learn about the garlic clove being there on the top floor though no where near the blood or the vampire dust. They found blood on some short ordinary sword that was not from any of the ghouls and boot prints that were not from their men, nor was the blood from any other their men that had been injured or died. Plus, none of the men said they had gotten that far up and killed the ghouls, which was done by some sword, only evident by the deep cuts in the walls plus vampire dust in the cuts. Though Alucard did say Seras's scent was on the blade, the other blood he didn't know. Though the taste was were intriguing, and had the hint of something he hadn't tasted in a long time. So long, he couldn't remember where or when.

Seras awoke a few hours later, feeling much better but still tired. She knew what blood tasted like and it was lingering in her mouth like she drank it recently. But she was avoiding drinking it like the plaque and started thinking that she had been injured rather badly on a mission and that they had to force feed her, or worse, she began thinking she had attacked and drank someone when everything slowly came back to her. Her eyes opened quickly as she sat up and looked around. A quick glance down showed she was wearing a large blue robe, bigger and longer than her, and after quickly yanking it open, she found all her bloody and ripped clothes still on from last night. And her left breast showing since her uniform was ripped badly in that area.

"This isn't my room." she muttered closing the robe quickly.

She was in a large king sized bed, apparently the foam type mattress which felt very comfy despite her predicament. The sheets she was under were also blue along with the pillows and cases with a outer space style comforter she figured was probably glow in the dark on top of that. To her right was a closed door that lead to the bathroom, she learned later. There was a large window, drapes closed tightly and a black sheet covering them. A large oak amore cabinet was next to the window, closed currently. Up from that was another window that was covered. From there it was a small kitchen, which had a smaller window, also closed and covered. Just outside the kitchen on the left side was the door out of the apartment. There was a small table for a couple of people to eat on just outside the kitchen and several feet from the bed. A cup was steaming on the table with a empty but crumb filled plate.

"No, it's not. And unless you have a bed just like that, that one must feel much more comfortable."

She jumped from being startled and looked to her right to find a wall. Covering herself up further, she slowly crawled to the edge of the bed to find the wall met a door that was opening into a walk in closet. The man from last night walked out, in a similar robe, holding a suit in a bag and went to his cup as she sat back quickly, after he laid the reddish suit on the end of the bed.

"I would have took you to your home, but there was a few problems with that." he said taking a drink and sitting down. "Ah, hot chocolate, extra rich. I'd offer you some, but….anyway. First, I guess the most important reason you are here is because the sun was about to rise and I didn't want to see you burn to death. Not pretty and the screams alone sound hellish. Come to think of it, it looks hellish as well. Let's see, two, I don't even know where you live much less have seen that sort of uniform before and other than a quick glance and not seeing any form of insignia, I did not linger and look at your revealing form. Seeing what I did of the damage done to it, I decided not to search you either. However, I am guessing you don't have anything on you anyway. I have to admit you are a very beautiful lady. Like the hair a lot too. That style, other than being very pretty is also very cool. Very unusual and, I have to admit, I think it is a first. Then again, a lot of things now days are turning out as first anyway."

"You, do know what I am then?" she asked after a moment.

It had been awhile since she had been hit on by a guy who wasn't looking to hopefully get lucky. This guy's smell said he wasn't aroused and the tone of his voice didn't seem false or like a pick up line, but of genuine concern.

"I did mention the sun." he said taking another drink. "Didn't want to see you burn to death and scream ring a bell?"

"Right, sorry. And you're not afraid?" she said still holding the robe close.

"I've been around long enough to see that what is really scary, no offense intended here, is not the so called monsters that exist here and there. Vampires, werewolves and a few creatures said to be mythical I mean. And you are a very far cry from being a monster nor do I consider you one. Neither is the aliens who have came and gone from this planet several times. It's humans that are evil. We're worse than animals. We'll even kill our own family for petty revenge sometimes. Besides, obviously you aren't a bad vampire because you're wearing a uniform, meaning you work for someone. That and when I gave you some of my blood, and then when you suddenly realized you were drinking it, you backed off scared, very quickly. I've been around other vampires, though been awhile, who have had trouble….changing over we'll say." he said opening the paper. "I must be the first person you've bit or you did it to someone and hate yourself for it. Thankfully, you were able to drink better totally unconscious when we got here instead of like last time when you attacked me."

"How do I know you didn't do anything to me while I was asleep?" she asked despite the fact she was pretty sure she wasn't raped or molested.

It didn't feel like anything happened down there anyway. And her underwear wasn't bloody or soiled as far as she noticed when she looked before asking. He chuckled lightly as he kept reading.

"I'm guessing you're very new to being a vampire. Otherwise you wouldn't have looked down to check, plus you didn't try reading my mind to see if I had done anything. Which I gather means you were seeing if you lost your virginity. I have no real way of…proving that I didn't other than my word I didn't touch you, sexually. Or otherwise really. I put you in my car, brought you to one of my homes, put one of my robes on you, and put you under the sheets. I will admit I saw your left breast, though it was unintentional. When you passed out the second time, in my arms, you fell backwards and it, caused your outfit to rip further. I have a pretty good idea why you don't wear a bra, but you don't have to tell me a reason. Anyway, I covered the windows, took a shower, got something to eat and now I'm reading the paper. I had a friend bring some pants and a turtle neck sweater in your size. I could have had them get undergarments too, but that I figured that would be more personal that you'd want anyone to go. Plus, technically being dead, you don't really have to wear undergarments."

"How do you know my size?" she asked accusingly. "The only way to…"

"You're wearing my robe. From there, I pretty much guessed. Not that hard really. I'm only a couple inches higher than you are. Turtle neck shirts stretch so it was easy to guess on getting that right, as for your waist, I just touched your sides, after the robe was on and guessed compared to mine. The shower is in the bathroom to your right. The clothes are in there too along with your boots, which I cleaned for you. Use whatever you like."

"What if I decide to just walk out of here and call a cab?" she asked getting out of the bed slowly while holding the robe closed.

"I'd pay for the fare, but you can't go right now." he said getting up and putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Why not? Are you going to stop me from leaving? I'm pretty sure I can take you down if you try to stop me."

He walked over and opened the drape just slightly, next to the kitchen. Sunlight beamed in through the small crack he made and then went away as he let go.

"No, won't stop you and doubt I could unless I really tried. Though if you wish to go out and burn in public, I can't stop you…." he said shrugging. "I'd prefer not to see or hear that happen though. That and you'd scare the other people here to death, literally. There is quite a few old people here who can scare easily. Some have bad heart conditions."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Four hours maybe. I haven't really been keeping track. Now, I haven't had any sleep for, since before the sun went down last night. Fighting ghouls and chasing them around tends to wear me out. Though it was mostly the strange vampire I had to fight a couple hours before I met you that caused me the most trouble. Anyway, I have a very important meeting with a Royal Knight of the Order later this evening. Or was it called the Round Table? Whatever…" he said picking the suit up and hanging it on the closet door hook. "I doubt very much that you'll take the offer, as surprising as it will sound, but I can offer you some more of my blood if you need it."

"What?! You would probably turn into a ghoul…."

"I gave you some more last night." he said with a sigh as he kept back the comment about blondes.

"There's a big difference between me biting you for it and you placing it in my mouth. I can hold out till later."

"And yet you bit me anyway. Look, never mind I brought it up. If it is any consolation, I can't be turned. I'm an Immortal and have been for a very long, long time. I can explain later. I'm really tired." he said turning off the lights and laying on the side of the bed against the closet wall. "I know you can see in the dark as well, though you can turn them back on if you wish. I have no intentions on taking advantage of you either so it is up to you if you wish to sleep on this large bed with me or not after you're done."

"Other than you saying you won't, how can I believe that?"

"What are you?" he asked calmly while not moving to look at her.

"A woman."

He slowly turned and really had to keep from saying something about blondes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed audibly.

"I meant…okay, look at it this way, you are a vampire. You have super human strength. If I did try something, you could crush me quickly."

"Oh, right."

He laid back down and shook his head.

"I have jogging pants on under this robe so I'll sleep on top of the bed and you can go back to sleeping in it if you wish. Unless something extremely disturbs me, pardon the pun, I sleep like the dead. And I have no phone calls coming in so, you need not worry about it ringing."

"What if I suddenly decide to drink you dry?"

"Wait till I'm asleep first. I won't notice it as much. It will take me a few days, but I'll recover. However, I really doubt you meant that, so…" he said trailing off.

She wasn't sure what to really do, but noticed he had fallen asleep rather quickly. She opened the front door, after unlocking it and glanced outside only to stick her head back in quickly as she noticed a sunbeam close by coming from down the hallway. Had she stepped out, she would have instantly been burning. It was an apartment building of some sort, none she recognized, not that she had been to many places that were apartments anyway. She closed and locked the door, noticing they were in the 25th room. The bathroom window was also covered she noticed as she locked the door. Even though she really didn't need the light all that much, she turned it on anyway to at least let him know, if he woke up that she was in there. Not that she could hide anywhere in the small apartment other than in the closet if she had to. The bed was so close to the floor you could barely slide a book under it so that was out of the question for her. She was rather surprised at the fact the bathroom was really clean and had been done so recently. He didn't mention having a cleaning person come in, but it was possible. The shower did feel nice and her worries about him and just about everything else went away quickly as she bathed. The clothes he got were her size, though the shirt was just a bit bigger instead of really tight across her chest. Whether he did that on purpose or not she didn't know but found out later that was the case since she had no bra. The socks were pretty much the same she had before. It wasn't until she got out that she really remembered where she was.

"I need a cell phone again." she muttered as she glanced around and noticed the portable on the wall next to the kitchen.

She grabbed it off the wall, left her boots next to the bed and went back into the bathroom, doing her hair as she called. Walter picked up and was surprised it was her.

"Are you alright Miss Victoria? Where are you? What are you doing?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yes Walter. I'm, currently fixing my hair. I took a shower a few moments ago." she said and then recounted what happened during the fight.

She left out the part about almost being raped and what the vampire said though. She told him everything the unknown man said since her waking up and then going back to sleep. She intentionally left out that her uniform was damaged and his comments about her looks.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, I don't. I can't look around since the suns out. He doesn't seem to care about what I am and said he'd bring me home later when the sun went down. I would have fought him off, but……I passed out."

"Sir Integra will be happy to hear you were not running off or was taken against your will intentionally."

"God no, I'd never run off Walter. Where would I go?"

"Understood. Wait a moment and I can get a fix on your location from a phone trace." he said typing at keys.

"Wouldn't do much good Walter. I can't leave without the sun being down."

"We do have some items that will allow you to go out in the sun for a short period of time Miss Victoria."

"I didn't know that." she said surprised.

"Ah, here we are. Oh, you are very far away from the mansion my dear. If we came and got you, you'd have to come back in a coffin."

"Where am I?"

"Near the ocean. At least a good hour's drive from here, depending on the traffic. Plus we'd have to cross the London Bridge."

"I….what does Sir Integra want to do?"

"I will inform her you are on the line." he said.

"Miss Victoria." a female voice said over the line a minute or so later.

"Sir Integra. I'm sorry…."

"Walter has explained the situation. You did not leave willingly with this man, right?"

"I was unconscious when he took me, yes."

"Very well. This was not your fault entirely. Alucard has informed me of your reluctance to drink. Had you done so before this mission, this situation might have been avoided."

"Yes sir." she said knowing she was in trouble.

"What is his name?"

"Ah….I don't know. Despite the small talk sir, we never exchanged those pleasantries. He did tell me he is going to see a Royal Knight of the Order later this evening, but he didn't give a name. I assume it is some man at the Palace sir."

"Hmm." Integra said as Seras heard her exhale, probably smoke from her cigars. "I will make inquires and hopefully find out who this person could be. Can you describe the sword he was carrying?"

"I remember it was very big sir. And very long. Taller than I am and almost as wide. And made of silver."

"That was obvious already from your story. Anything else you can describe about him?"

"Other than he means me no harm in any way, and the fact he offered me his blood. While I was unconscious, he gave me some though." she said with some disgust. "Beyond that, nothing apart from what I told Walter sir."

"Very well. We have the phone number for your location and if something arises, we'll call you or come there personally. In the meantime, learn what you can once he awakes and do not tell him anything about us. Only the address. I want to meet this man for myself when he brings you back. If he knows what you are and offered you his blood, there is something strange about this situation."

"Yes sir."

"Be careful Miss Victoria. This mans supposed gentleman like attitude could be a ruse."

"Yes sir. As strange as this may sound, he seems genuinely concerned about my welfare and expressed he wouldn't do anything to me. I feel he is telling the truth."

"It could be a subconscious effort of your vampiric powers feeling around in his head. Be careful anyway and we'll see you later."

She hung up after Integra did and looked in the mirror as she turned around only to not see anything but the floating phone.

"Right, only the Hellsing mirrors allow that. I gotta ask Walter how that works later." she said leaving quietly.

Whoever the mysterious man was, was still asleep and hadn't moved, nor was snoring. Seeing as she really didn't want to sleep on the floor, after putting the phone back, she got into the bed and turned away from him to go back to sleep. The robe and her clothes she set by the bathroom door with her boots. Sleep came to her rather easily and she slept soundly. She did hear a alarm go off sometime later and felt the bed move. She then heard the bathroom door close and him moving around in there, obviously taking a shower. Then the door opened and he came out speaking several minutes later.

"I hope you're awake like I think you are. It's been a extremely long time since I've been next to a sleeping vampire. There is only one other way to wake you up, well the only way I have available here right at the moment. Using old archaic words would just cause pain and I'd rather avoid hurting you. So, there's only one other choice…"

"And that is?" she mumbled as she sat up and yawned.

"Waving garlic under your nose. You'll smell it rather well from the kitchen probably…."

"Like last night." she said.

She saw him in a red three piece suit, no tie and a white button up shirt that had shiny buttons. There was even some watch in the vest pocket though he was wearing some fancy techno one on his right hand. Despite everything that had happened lately, she found him attractive at that moment.

"Well that was to keep you from drinking to much. I noticed you went into a blood lust attack and wasn't going to stop. Forgive me for saying this…" he said pouring himself a cup of coffee from the fridge. "As to if you find it offensive or to forward. Though I find you very attractive, I'm not trying to hit on you here. Well, I am in some ways, I admit. But when you hissed at me, and your eyes turned even redder, I found that very attractive."

She blinked and dropped her boots, wondering if she did something to gain his attention other then by her looks, but he didn't really notice her stop and what she dropped.

"Probably because I saw that look on Katerina a few times. That brings back some fond memories." he said with a mixture of sadness and delight.

"I'm sorry?"

"My wife at one time." he said drinking down the cold coffee quickly. "I was once married to a vampire. You kinda remind me of her in some ways."

She wasn't sure how to take that as she quickly put her boots on. He walked over to the large cabinet and pulled out one of those large trench like coats he had on last night. There was a couple of them in there and one in a bag that looked damaged and bloody, and probably her blood she figured. He also picked up two holsters that had two long magnums in them and a large thick case, she also figured carried the large sword she saw since it wasn't under the bed nor anywhere in the room. He put the two holsters on either side of his hips and then put the large coat on. She then noticed a large sew in patch that was a sheath for the huge sword.

"Anything you need to do or anything before we go? Drink perhaps?"

"No. I hate doing that anyway. Is it safe for, me to leave just yet?" she asked looking at the curtains.

"By the time we get to my car it will be. The sun isn't shining in the hallways anymore so we can take the elevator down the garage. I can tint the windows for you just in case." he said grabbing a granola bar from a box.

"You have a bag for my other clothes?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." he said grabbing a bag from under the counter. "Sorry I don't have anything better."

"Walter can fix them." she said as she put them in and followed him out.

"I used to know a Walter and somewhat recently." he said as they left. "Nice guy too. As far as I know, he's still working as a butler."

It was rather dark in the hallways and no one was around thankfully. He waved her into the elevator and then got in hitting the button. The trip down the five floors was in silence as was getting out and walking past several other cars. She quickly realized which car was his because it wasn't British and neither was his accent. It was a 1969 Dodge Charger, solid black, like a void black. There was a 01 on either side of the doors and a Confederate flag on top. Plus the words General Lee on either side of the flag above the doors. However, she was sure the car was much bigger than it was suppose to be because it was longer than the parking spot and as wide as one. Plus it was about two feet off the ground with large tires that it sported, which would normally be found on a big truck.

"Yes, the doors do open, though I can lock them in place if I have to." he said opening the driver door. "But I won't do that to you."

"What?" she asked going to the drivers side.

"It's the Dukes of Hazzard car. The General Lee, just in black and custom made. Cost me quite a bit to get personalized plates in this country though."

"Dukes of what?"

"You don't watch TV much do you?"

"Not really." she said getting in slowly and seeing a computerized dash.

It wasn't the normal type of dash in cars, or trucks. There was buttons in different areas and a small monitor screen. Different lights and other lighted bars were behind the steering wheel. Instead of gauges, there was a digital system. The car was a manual with a octagonal shifter head and a metallic blue G stamped into the top. The seats were red and the floors were black. The dash was a metallic blue. The rest of the interior was reds and blacks, though the roof was blue and as were the foam pads on the roll bar.

"Never mind then." he said closing his door and starting the engine. "Okay, we tint the windows, turn on the lights."

The windows darkened considerably, though she could see out them just fine and noticed blue beams of light hitting the wall and it made her flinch.

"No they are not ultra violet beams, just normal blue headlights." he said noticing her tense for a moment. "Now, before we leave, there's a couple things I need to know first."

"What?" she asked almost with a whisper.

He noticed the slight fear in her voice and ignored it as he stuck out his hand slowly as she looked at it.

"I'm the General. And you are?"

"Seras Victoria." she said seeing little harm in him knowing her name as she shook it.

"Now, the next thing I need to know, where am I going?"

"I thought you had a Royal Knight to see…"

"I do, but I still have just over an hour or so before the appointment. I admit I'd like to see more of you, as to get to know you better, but that will have to be another time and place. I'll drop you off and leave my phone number in case you ever want to talk or see me again."

She rattled off the address and he kinda stiffed up. That brought some fear back until he started laughing. His hands were covering his face as he laughed hard with the seat back.

"What's so funny? You know that address already and what's there?"

"Yeah, I do." he said still chuckling as they took off in a burst of extreme speed leaving a trail of burnt rubber. "Don't worry about the speed. An anti-tank round is not going to get through this thing. One of the reasons I'm in this country was because of an, illegal download from a special government agency in America. There's, what we'll call a special shield on the car, just about every metal part, making it almost completely indestructible. I've rolled the car before and other than the paint needing some work, no dents or bangs. And since the seat belts are race car type, we're really safe and not likely to be thrown around. However, on the off chance any accident does happen, we'll both walk away just fine."

"Wait a minute, you're name is General?"

"Yep." he said going around a car and getting honked at.

"I saw a report on you once. You've got a long list of traffic violations. Mostly speeding."

"How'd you see that?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road. "You don't look like a cop. Though the outfit last night seemed like one."

"I used to be a cop. Wait, you never answered why you know the address."

"That's where I am meeting the Royal Knight. It's been a lot of years since I've seen Sir Hellsing. All things considered, I should have realized you were with them. No one else in England that I know of would be able to supply blood in transfusion packets for any vampires that didn't want to be evil, or I should say a typical vampire. There is a few vampires out there that buy blood from the blood bank as part of a ongoing deal so they don't hunt anyone down, but you're way to young, as both a vampire and as a former human. You obviously don't want to die so you work for them. Not a bad trade off. And I know the few vampires in this area that are good vampires who get blood from the banks, and you aren't one of them. How old are you?"

"That's not a polite question to ask a lady." she said offended as she crossed her arms. "How old are you?"

"I've forgotten really." he said unsure while scratching the side of his fface with one finger. "I met a guy named Methos who's probably as old or maybe even older. Somewhere near 5000 years though."

"Assuming this is true, which I don't believe, even the Immortal crack, why would you tell me this?"

"Why not? Telling anyone else would probably make them think I was nuts or something. Telling a vampire, someone who can live that long and longer, well, that's different. There are a few vampires out there that I think are still alive that know me, the ones that have lived for a few hundred years I mean. They could tell you I'm telling the truth. I once sat down and talked to Dracula a long time ago. Very long time ago. He was still a Count in Transylvania back then. I've often wondered where he ended up or if he was killed. Arthur talked about him once, but I really wasn't paying a lot of attention at the time. All the different movies and books, kinda figure Hollywood might know something but I've never bothered to make any calls." he said as he made more swerves around other vehicles and not noticing her flinch. "Besides, Arthur can vouch for me. I worked for him before."

"That, sounds possible." she muttered.

"I'm not the only Immortal out there though. Most of them tend to stay away from vampires as much as possible though. Since we can be used as a endless feeding supply, well as to we can't be turned and given time, we fully recover. I'm one of the very few that deal with vampires, or did. Now I've noticed very few others out there lately so I've cut back on my garlic intake."

"Ah, I get it now. If you were captured, they wouldn't drink you. Back then you mean."

"Precisely. Last guy that did, somewhere over a hundred years ago, died rather horribly. I did warn him though and tried to speak civilly with him. I used to ingest small amounts of silver as well. Which I found out later is actually healthy, but I forget why. That vampire burned from the inside out. Wasn't pretty. But I don't do it anymore, the silver I mean. Which is why you are just fine."

"Thank you, I think. But you gave me your blood anyway…"

"You were essentially dying. And I didn't want to see that happen. I figured those troops were with you, but I didn't want to take the chance. It wouldn't have been the first time vampires had fought amongst themselves with an army in the crossfire." he said turning down the long road to the mansion. "I saw the innocent look in your eyes that Katerina used to have."

"Used to? But you said she was a vampire as well."

"Burned at the stake." he said quietly. "I couldn't save her. The only real bright side, she didn't want to be one."

"I'm sorry." she said as they pulled up the gate and a guard walked up.

"Long, long time ago. I'm gotten over it and she wouldn't want me to fret on it, much less cry anymore. Hello, I'm here to see Sir Hellsing. I have an appointment." he said pulling some papers from his pocket along with the passport.

"Miss Victoria?" the man asked confused as he saw her.

"Hi. Um, Sir Integra can explain it Donald."

"Yes Miss Victoria." he said going up the front gate to call ahead.

"Wait, Sir Integra? When did she get Knighted? Where's her father? I came to see him."

"Her father died years ago. Her uncle tried to kill her and she killed him. She took over at the age of fourteen. At least that's what Walter mentioned."

"Walter? He's still around? I would have thought he'd have retired. Whoa, then I have an appointment to see Integra?! I knew that uncle of hers seemed suspicious. He never did really like me. This is going to be hard now." he said driving in as they were given permission.

Though it had been awhile, the place still seemed to look like he remembered it. The mansion itself was four or more stories high with a block like structure, high windows accompanied that which looked out over a very spacious lawn, and areas in the back were reserved for training of troops that took place daily. The entrance was two simple doors that had a small walkway of four steps that lead to the entrance. Thin curtains on either side of the plain glass windows kept the interior hidden from being viewed. The lawn was well kept and simple, no fancy shrubbery, ponds, statues or fountains. Just a simple paved driveway leading to a large metal gate that was attached to stone walls that went around the entire property. Trees surrounded the enclosed walls of the grounds except near the entrance where there was a guard station. A simple sidewalk outside the main gate followed the walls going both directions with street lamps lighting the way along the two lane road.

"Why?" she asked as he drove on the well kept paved driveway to the front entrance.

"I knew her father and worked with him before and after he had Integra. Up till she was about, 4, or was it 5? No, just four. Anyway, I had to go away on some business and wasn't able to get back until now. I actually spaced a lot for awhile and got lost in Asia for several years. How old is she, and you?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"I'm 19 if you must know." she said crossing her arms. "She's twenty three, I think. I'm not sure."

"Thank you. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Why did you want to know my age?" she asked as he parked near the front that she pointed out.

"Truthfully, I find you a very attractive, interesting and intriguing lady. Despite the fact we've only just met. Whether anything happens is up to you. Since we'll probably be working together for quite some time, I would like to get you know you more. No offense, but I didn't want to feel like I was…robbing the cradle. You look much younger."

"I can't tell what's more weird, the fact that I believe you told me the truth or the fact everything is in my hands and that I'm considering it."

"Has any other guys you've been with, been that considerate?"

"No."

"Again, no offense, but truthfully, in this day and age, you could find someone despite what you are. There are actually humans who drink blood because they want to be vampires and have occults in American and other countries. Kinda freaky really. But when I was with Katerina, I told her point blank, what other choice did she have? Sure she could get a male vampire, but then it would be a bad idea because she didn't want to drink blood at all. Other than because of what happened to the victim, even when it was animals she drained in blood lust. With me, there was no worries. Took her a couple weeks to get used to drinking from me, but she got over it. Anyway, I'm not saying you can't find anyone to ever have a life with, but I'm a better choice and not many men would probably have been as nice and gentlemen like with you like I've been."

"Not to mention extremely blunt and truthful." she said realizing everything he meant.

"See." he said with a smile as he got out.

"The only reasons I can tell you're serious and not fooling around, I was a cop. As was my father who taught me many things." she said grabbing her bag as he pulled his large case out of the trunk and some white gift bag. "That and I can smell and sense you're not lying."

"I'm guessing the offering of blood helped a lot."

"I don't know anyone who'd offer it like that. Considering that thought, it would make sense of you being Immortal then." she said as the door opened. "Your hand has no cuts or scars."

"Then I'll leave you to think on it and you can let me know when you want company or more. I have all the time in the world."

"Cute, not." she said with a grunt. "Hello Walter."

"Miss Victoria." he said with a small bow as he let them in. "And your name sir?"

"The General. I'm actually here for an appointment to see Sir Hellsing."

Walter was surprised.

"The General?" he said cocking his head slightly in thought. "Is it really you? My, my, you haven't changed."

The two kinda looked each other over a moment.

"Oh my god. A'od!" he exclaimed giving Walter a hug that surprised the old man momentarily. "I really thought you would have retired by now! Looks like age has been kind to you."

"I hated that nickname." Walter grumbled as he hugged him back and then stepped back looking formal once again. "The years have been much kinder to you, old man."

"Yes, well. Immortality does that to a person. I didn't like that nickname either."

"You two do know each other?" Seras asked pointing.

"Indeed Miss Victoria." Walter said with a smile of warmth. "Though this, old man, who I haven't seen nor heard of in many, many years, was once a very good friend. Well, is a very good friend."

"I knew Walter when he was a teenager. And we kinda worked together some years ago along with Arthur. Still got all that speed Walter?"

"Yes, though time and less activity have shorten my capabilities, but not by much."

"We'll have to get together and talk again sometime. Swap stories."

"Yes, I look forward to it. Miss Victoria, if you would join us, Sir Integra wishes to see you."

"Yes. What do I do with this?"

"Ah, that explains the missing uniform I see." Walter said seeing the uniform in the bag. "And the ripped insignias we found at on the fifth floor. Plus your destroyed weapon."

"I would have gotten to her sooner, but there was quite a few ghouls in the way. By the time I got there…."

"My uniform was ripped and rather bloody Walter. I need sword training classes. Please don't tell Sir Integra how badly." Seras said with a tone that the General got quickly.

"Is there anything I need to know Miss Victoria?"

"No Walter. It's…..not important."

"Very well." he said setting the bag aside. "Did you do something…"

"Walter?!" the General exclaimed. "I did not take advantage of her! You know me…"

Walter laughed and then turned away walking as Seras blushed a moment.

"Very funny." the General grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Follow me please." Walter said with a humorous smile.

The two followed him up the stairs, turned on a small section and followed up the stairs further. Down the hallway on the second floor he stopped and knocked on a door. Seconds later, he opened the door as Integra called them in.

"Miss Victoria has returned. And your appointment is here Sir Integra."

"Thank you Walter." she said standing up from behind her desk. "Wait. The man who took Seras is also my appointment?"

"I believe the best response for this situation would be, small world Sir Integra."

"I'm just a decade or so late though, right Walter."

"Yes. I do often wonder how things would have turned out if you had been here all this time."

"Walter, do you know this man?" she said seeing a smile on Walters face.

"Back in my days of youth I did Sir Integra. And for a short while with your father. In fact, you once knew him as well. Though I would be surprised if you actually remembered him."

She looked at his face intently from behind the desk as he set down his large case.

"You haven't changed much Integra. Sorry, Sir Integra." he said seeing her eyes narrow. "Last time I saw you, you were four years old. But, I do remember something about you very few people may actually know about."

He set the white gift bag on the desk in front of her and stood by the chair. Seras was standing by the other chair next to his waiting.

"What is this?" she asked only glancing at the bag.

"I'm actually here for a job. I can work for free seeing as I have plenty of money."

"That was not the question." she said crossing her arms.

"Sorry. I actually came back here to work for your father. I used to know him, before and after you were born. I'm sorry he is gone. I did not know I was coming to see you for the job. As for the bag, it is something I knew you liked as a child and that your father used to get you. I still have good connections, even like back then."

She raised an eyebrow as she peeked into the bag. Seras and Walter wondered what was in it, especially after her eyes widened. But she didn't pull what was in it out.

"Very few people know…" she said stopping suddenly and closing the bag. "The particulars in this bag. Much less some of my favorite foods."

Walter coughed lightly.

"Besides Walter of course. But he doesn't even know about this." she said seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"Not my favorite, but I did remember yours despite the many years." he said as she placed the bag in some desk drawer.

"Walter, explain how you could know him in your teenage years if he was around when I was younger."

"Forgive me Sir Integra. But that is a secret very few people know about and one that your father apparently never shared with you. It is not up to me to inform you."

"Walter…." she growled.

"He's protecting me Sir Integra. I only tell people I trust my greatest secret. Seras knows it, other than because I trust her, but because I gave her some of my blood, she bit my hand and I didn't turn. There is a, unknown amount of people out there in the world, that are Immortal. Actual Immortals. Help me here Walter." he said as Integra was giving him the crazy look.

"Is it true Sir Integra. They are able to survive being drained and cannot be turned. Plus the added benefit of surviving any injuries. Even most fatal ones."

"Vat's of acid or dropping into a lava river wouldn't qualify. Things of that nature will kill us. Saw a vampire die that way once when he got stuck on Hawaii. But the main way, is to take our heads off. It's unfortunately some stupid game that I still to this day don't understand. There is a nice light show when our heads come off, but only if another Immortal is around and you don't want to be around for it. Though I have noticed over the last couple of years not many Immortals are living in England." he said rubbing his chin in thought. "Probably the vampire troubles I've been hearing about lately."

"Father once mentioned something about Immortals existing to me, but we were interrupted and unfortunately, he never was able to finish that particular study. A vampire could feed off your kind indefinitely then?" she asked sitting down and pulling a cigar out as the other two sat down.

"Depends on how much is taken. Katerina never drained me and I usually took about two days at most to recover enough to feel normal again when she got really hungry.."

"Why does that name sound familiar Walter?"

"I am unsure Sir Integra. Perhaps she is in the history books of our library."

"She is, I forget which book has the story though. She was my wife." he said getting a reaction from Integra. "I'll just tell the whole story now so I don't have to repeat it later. The story in the book is rather vague and misconstrued, though Arthur said he wrote down everything I said about this story. Katerina was turned against her will. I was in the right place but not in the right amount of time. I quickly and rather easily killed the vampire while he was attempting to rape her. But she had already fully turned by then. Though she hated what happened and wanted me to kill her, I couldn't do it. I had seen her in that village many times and had talked to her many times as well, but we were only casual friends then. We both moved to a small cottage many miles from the village. Since she had no parents anymore or any other real family, there was no problems with the move. She refused to drink blood to the point she drove herself in a blood lust she managed to control somehow. Only drinking it from animals made her feel less of a monster. Did rather well in the meat business at that time too. I told her what I was and that I had been attacked by a vampire before. It took her a few days to finally not worry about me and to be able to drink from me when she felt the need. We had about a decade of peace together. Was even able to go to town and get what we needed without any problems. Though the food was always for me. Oh, I should mention this, Immortal blood gives a vampire immunity from the sunlight for, sometime. The hours seem to vary. For her it was six at most and she always knew when it was about to wear off. Which was an unfortunate problem on one day. Also seems to increase their healing ability quite a bit. I don't know if it helped to aid in any other powers because she barely learned any."

They said nothing as he took a deep breath.

"Some, vampire slayer came to the village once and noticed her having to take a drink from me. I think he didn't attack right away because after we left the shadows of a tall building, we were both walking in the sunlight. The towns people came the next night, took her back to the town and….burned her at the stake. I tried to save her, but she made me promise not the hurt or kill anyone." he said blinking several times before continuing. "She was…..she died happy and peacefully. I knew that by the look on her face before the flames got her. As much as I wanted to kill the villagers, I didn't. I packed my stuff and left, only to be attacked by the vampire hunter a couple hours later. Guy was a total wuss and I was glad to put his ass down. The saddest part of this story, we both went to church, sat in the back mostly. Though she avoided silver like the plague and for all those years, those people never noticed. Kinda found it strange she could drink wine, at the time anyway. Anyway, that's the story and I'd rather not repeat it. Took place….hundreds of years ago. I forget the date, sadly. Look up the book Arthur wrote for more details."

Integra took a few more puffs off the cigar before putting it out. It was very obvious on Seras's face that she felt very sorry for him. His eyes were holding back a lot of pain and tears.

"Though I was not looking for that tidbit of your life, I thank you for your candor. I must ask this though, did she have any children?"

"The unfortunate side effect of being Immortal, you can't have children. Though I've often wondered about how true that really is because new Immortals have been showing up from time to time, so someone is obviously getting…well. No reported cases so far. In case you are wondering, there is both male and female Immortals out there."

"How old are you?"

"I had heard the things Jesus was doing for the people, but I never actually met the man. Beyond that, I'm not really sure how old exactly since I lost count. I know Death, or he was one of the 4 Horsemen riding around back then. But I didn't meet the man until years later when he had grew a conscious and hated what he had done. Where this man is currently, I haven't a clue. Other than feeling when one of our kind is around, and that only happens when we are within….oh, like twenty feet, there is no way to locate our kind otherwise."

She blinked several times.

"Do you know when vampires came around or why?"

"No. Same answer if you ask about werewolves." he said shaking his head. "Arthur asked me the same thing once. Forgive my bluntness, but can we move on?"

"To what?"

"The interview for joining Hellsing. I had originally planned to join back when your father was here, officially on the books I mean, but I had to go do something in Asia for a friend and got lost for a number of years. I've only been back in England for…a couple of years now."

"I must admit your talents must be vast and great. Plus the fact you are friends with Walter, which means he must trust you. Right Walter?"

"Impeccably so Sir Integra. We even trained together at one time."

"I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to join our Organization. But I do have one question I must know the answer to right now. You are not Catholic are you?"

"Hell no." he said with distain. "If the next question is what do I believe in, it's more Christian based and always has been. I've done many things in my life that aren't good. Killed a lot of people, mostly because I've been in various wars. Though I have to say I've never raped anyone or plan on it. Basically, I believe he is up there and always has been and always will be."

"Then we shall not have any problem there then." she said opening her desk. "I do have some forms I need filled out first."

"Not the first time. Doubt it will be the last." he said taking them.

"Where you ever Knighted…" she said stopping as he kept writing. "I'm sorry, but I never did get your name."

"General." he said as he kept writing. "Well, I died my first death at 25, so we'll say 25 on that line. Born…I have no idea. What little I gather, it was somewhere in May. Location, not sure about that one either, but I think it was Japan. Always have liked that country a lot. Knighted, ah yeah. Been a long time since but I served under Pendragon for several years. Once he died I left and then heard later, his son Arthur took over and even was with him for awhile. To this day they still haven't gotten a replica of the Excalibur sword right. And there was no Sir Lancelot."

"Your name is General?"

"I once rose to the rank of General….um what army was that again? Wasn't Alexander. Avoid him as much as possible. He's, an Immortal, and I think he's still around too. Was it the Romans?" he asked himself as he kept writing. "No, it was the Spartans! Those people knew how to kick some serious ass. Some of the finest warriors you'd ever find. Sort of like the Klingons. Anyway, the king found out what I was during a fight, I was on their side as a secondary army and figured I was a blessing from the gods. I was made into an honorary Spartan and about ten years later, part of which I had to endure hard training to see if I was worthy of being called a honorary Spartan, I was made General over a large group. I still to this day hate being called sir…."

"Ah, yes. That was what you hated." Walter said nodding.

"Yes. You don't call me that Walter and I won't call you your nickname. Old man I can live with. Anyway, since I hated it even then, I told everyone to just call me General. It happened so often and for so long, I eventually forgot my real name. The King always called me General too, never by my first name anymore. I don't even remember what it started with. But I've grown rather attached to General. Works well with the car I have too."

"Very well. Is there any people I should know about that might try to find you?"

"If you mean any sort of family, no. Last time I adopted, was many years ago. I haven't even tried to have that luxury in, oh my." he said as he realized he'd been living alone for a couple hundred years. "We'll just say a very long time. I do have friends in many countries, but nothing to worry about."

"Are you absolutely sure?" she said looking over the papers.

"Basically they are people I know, like the book store employees I see in town when I go in a couple times or more a month. I have a much bigger collection of books than even you do Sir Integra."

"I don't doubt it. Now, seeing as you state you've been around for many years, and most likely have a more than sizable bank account, or something close, we will forgo the payment issues as you said and move on. I would prefer it if you stayed here for however long the length of your employment is. Be that a few years to the rest of my life or if something comes up, a week. Are you willing to do that?"

"Sure. I have no problem with that. I do request that no one tampers with my car."

"You will be able to park it with my private collection to ensure its safety. I happen to have a few American Muscle cars as well. Now, can you tell me what that is?"

"My primary weapon of choice. It used to be a different sword until I watched a very nice DVD based on a, game made and sold in Japan." he said lifting the thick case onto his lap. "Took quite a bit of money and help to have this made and then I had it silver plated because of the different vampire attacks I started hearing about. I have a few of these actually."

(A.N. Yes, I know the movie I am going to refer to in a moment didn't come out till years later, but because I really wish I had this sword in real life and can't, my OC has it and it being a Fanfic and alternate universe story anyway, I'm saying the movie came out early. Considering a few crossovers I am putting into this, those graphics would be possible at the year this take place. Just go with it.)

He opened the top and it showed a very large dagger. Big kinda gear like looking hilt and a long handle. He flipped it up and another longer sword was under that. He flipped it until seven swords were shown. And then explained they all combined into one large sword, which he could demonstrate. She shook her head and asked him to go on saying Seras had already reported on what it looked like.

(A.N. AGAIN. The sword he carries is the sword Cloud Strife used in the Final Fantasy Advent Children DVD. WATCH it if you haven't. Seriously!)

"I also have these, which use a variety of bullets. Plus are DNA encoded handles so only I can use them." he said pulling the two extra long barreled 45 caliber designed, 50 caliber pistols from his hips and setting them on the desk. "They are currently unloaded and hand built by me personally. I've had them for many years."

"Very nice craftsman ship General. What are they made from?" Walter asked looking one over.

"Titanium. With silver plating. That was because I wanted them to look shiny on purpose. Though I could probably use them to beat a ghoul or vampire to death, I don't plan on it. They don't work well when clogged with junk."

"Walter will provide you with the ammo needed. I am quite sure you do not use blessed silver ammo."

"Silver, I have before. Blessed, no. But my sword was made by a holy man and blessed silver was used and it was all cooled in holy water if that helps any. I had it done at the time because there was a werewolf after me and shooting a gun would have attracted unwanted attention."

"It does immensely. Fortunately, we have no missions for tonight and no Freaks have been sighted thankfully. So you have the night off. Walter will show you around…right." she said seeing him give a certain look. "You've been here before. In that case, Walter will show you to your room and help you with any questions you may have. Miss Victoria and I need to have a private talk."

"Thank you Sir Integra." the General said bowing. "I'll see you later Seras."

She nodded and then he followed Walter out with his case as he asked what a Freak was. Integra watched him leave with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Victoria. Is there anything I need to know about this man that wasn't said? Anything you feel you need to add?"

"Not that I can think of Sir Integra. He was very kind. A perfect gentleman actually, despite my condition. He didn't even know he was coming to see you. I mean I told him the address to where to drop me off and that's when he told me he was headed here. From there, he learned at the front gate that you were in charge and that your father wasn't."

"I see. Though it is very vague, I do have a few memories that have since resurfaced with his arrival. Nothing I can describe very well, nor plan on. But he was a good friend to me then from what little I remember. Anything else?"

"There is one thing, though I'm not sure if it is important. Back when I was still just a copper, I once came across a file with his name on it. Though the file was big, I mean really thick, none of the crimes were serious. In fact, he only had one."

"What sort of crime are we talking about here?"

"Mass speeding violations. At the time, there was a couple hundred. He said the reason he was still driving was because of his donations to the police and the fact there was little if any crashes or accidents. He still gets the tickets when caught and pays them. I'm actually surprised we didn't get pulled over on the way here."

"Hmm. I will have to ask him about that later. A background check will reveal more details." she said setting the paperwork aside.

Seras waited as she knew Integra was thinking from behind the intertwined hands in front of her mouth. She counted slowly in her head as she wondered if she was about to punished and was caught off guard at the question that came since it was totally unexpected. She and Integra really hadn't gotten off on the right foot to begin with since Integra didn't like her because of her choice even though she wasn't drinking people or trying.

"Miss Victoria. Contrary to what people may say, or think, even though I never got the chance to flirt or date, much less care to, I do know enough about men to notice when they are flirting or show interest in a woman. Be it lustful in nature or true attraction. He showed much interest in that small statement before he left."

"Yes sir. I know."

"You do?" Integra asked not moving but kinda surprised.

Seras's background check showed she had a father for a cop and a very loving mother. They were a good surviving family and then tragedy struck. Despite the violence that Seras witness as a child and the trauma she got from being shot, she grew up well and even joined the police force with no problems. Trained rather well and was good with weapons, though kinda a coward in some ways. Hence her old group calling her 'Kitten'. Despite being the only woman in that group, they treated her with respect, probably because she not only earned it, but because of her father being a cop. The only reason that Integra even pointed out the fact that this General showed interest was because Seras's back ground checks also involved her personal life. She had one, not much in some ways, but she did. But no boyfriends. Usually working and hanging with her team mates was about the only time she hung out with any guys. Obviously the poor girl was a virgin because she was turned, but Integra wondered if Seras knew anything about being, hit on. The background check didn't delve very deep, but deep enough she felt the need to ask.

"Yes sir. He told me the story about his wife much earlier today. Though not as graphic as now. He…how can I put this without it sounding bad? He expressed his interest in pursuing a relationship if and only if I wanted one with him. Otherwise it would stay as two friends."

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked noticing a strange tone, kinda sad and happy at the same time.

Along with something else she couldn't understand, that was until Alucard entered the room through one of the walls. It was then that she realized something was up because a small voice was telling her Seras was holding back.

"Alucard. This is a private conversation."

"She is my fledging Master. Very little about her life is private to me now." he said making Seras fidget. "But she is holding back part of their conversation. The General does make a very, logical argument about the subject."

"You know him as well Alucard?"

"It has been many years Master. But he visited my castle a long time ago when I was know as, a Count." he said with a small smile and chuckle.

"Is there anyone else here who knows him?" she asked sitting back.

"I do not believe so Master."

"Miss Victoria. Care to elaborate on what Alucard means?"

"He….did not mean it to be hurtful, despite how much it did. But it is the truth and I have to accept that fact. Being what I am, I have very few if any choices if I ever wish to have any close relationship with anyone. Most people will run away or try to kill me. With him, he will do neither and even will offer his blood."

"It has been many years since I have met any other Immortal Master. Even before I was imprisoned in the dungeon. They are very private except amongst their own kind. Where they killed each other as part of some, game. I still do not understand what this game is. Though I once was able to feed off a Immortal, I wasn't able to drink enough to learn as much as I wished."

"Is there a point to this Alucard?"

"There was things he didn't say you should know. Mostly because you did not ask them, but I read his mind the entire time. Medical research has been done on the few that have been captured but there is no way to duplicate whatever it is that makes them Immortal. Most Immortals fear vampires, even more are reluctant to offer their blood for research or otherwise. For him to do this, would be as if you offered yours to me on a daily basis. Though not in a turning you to a vampire sense."

"I see. And his intentions are?"

"Towards my fledgling? Purer than snow. Though he hopes for more even if it takes years. I doubt he wanted this information known, but it has been even longer for him than me with a woman. And it had been many years for me even before your father locked me away."

That caught both woman off guard. Alucard was captured before she was born so that had to mean he was off somewhere being an unrestricted monster. Which meant things she quickly shook from her mind.

"Or did you mean that question to have a different answer Master?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Does he have hidden intentions here? And if not, are you going to interfere with him wanting to have a relationship with, your fledging?"

"None that I could find. He is, bored. He did promise to help the Hellsing family at some point, though he was lost in Asia. Hmm, I forgotten about that hidden tribe. You humans survive even in the harshest and most treacherous climates. I had also thought all the dragons were gone too. Though he should be asking my permission, like a gentlemen of his stature normally would, he doesn't even know I am here. I do not plan on interfering."

"Do not plan?"

"Unless he started doing something to her that I would not like and she didn't stop him, however, I can't think of anything that he could or would do in that way. Despite everything he has done over his many years, he is more at peace with his past than some of the soldiers we have employed."

"Interesting. And the promise to my father? Took him awhile to get back even though he's been in this country for a couple years."

"His promise was to Abraham, not your father. Not specifically."

That startled her.

"You are dismissed Miss Victoria."

"Sir." she said getting up and heading for the door.

"Welcome back police girl."

"Yes Master. Thank you for not interfering with that aspect of my life as well."

"Miss Victoria.."

"Yes sir?" she asked halfway out the door.

"Glad to see you made it back home and fine."

"Thank you sir." she said feeling more at peace than before as she walked out.

"Are you really going to leave them alone?"

"I may bug and irritate the General, as I do you sometimes Master, otherwise, I have no interest in my fledglings love life."

"You're not going to kill him at some point either because he'll just come back are you?"

Alucard grinned wildly as he laughed and faded away.

"Days like this I wish I could read minds." she muttered.

"So Walter, how's life been?"

"Very interesting. Sir Integra has been a very gracious and good leader."

"Don't tell her I said this, but she kinda looks, um….what's a polite word I can use.." he muttered as they traveled further into the mansion.

"I have heard the term, tight assed more than once. Plus Iron Maiden and Miss Scary Face."

"Rather rude, but I don't know her very well." he said with a frown. "I was going for, uptight and stressed out. I think Seras told me when she took over, but I don't recall."

"Her father died leaving the Organization to her at 14. Unfortunately, I was away at the time and her uncle tried to kill her. Alucard saved her and she killed her uncle. From that day forward, she had to grow up way too early."

"Damn, that sucks. If only I had stayed, I could have been a better help. She used to trust me more. Now she doesn't even remember me."

"A consequence of age."

"I'm probably not reaching, but I'm guessing she's never…um…"

"Unfortunately, unless she suddenly, falls in love at first sight, the Hellsing Organization will end with her. Though the Queen has been, bugging her for years about finding a man to ensure there is an heir."

"Ah. Something tells me she probably doesn't even know what romance is. I knew she loved her father a lot and that he loved her more than the world. Does she wear the same clothes her father wears because of that? I know she used to like dresses, as least it seemed that way back then."

"It is personal."

"I won't ask anymore." he said as they stopped outside a room that wasn't all that far from the front door, even though on the second level. "Wait, this is the room I had before."

"Yes. She may not remember you staying here, but I do. You left very few items here, which were put into storage. We can get them later if you wish. Otherwise, the room is already furnished."

"Hmm. Most of my important stuff is in a mansion back near Colorado Springs. Several well paid people keep watch on it. Been, a few years since I've been back. Though I make calls at least once a month."

"If I remember correctly, you had several mansions around the world and a castle or two up north." he said as the General placed the sword case on the top of a table at the end of the king sized bed.

"I did. Sold a lot off. Got tired of burglars and them dying to get priceless items and treasures. Plus, easier to avoid trouble and people looking for you if you only have one place to live. I do have places around the globe I can go to stay, if I need to hide, but mostly it is with people I know or under another name. Hey, I can keep my guns on me right?"

"Of course General." he said as they left. "I see you got a new leather coat. Even back when we first met, you had one."

"I've always liked leather, even back in the medieval era. Though this coat is lined with a thin metal that I sprayed with a special coating that protects me from most attacks. I had it made when I was doing mercenary work for some people back in the early eighties. Getting shot sucks."

"Isn't the high neck collar illegal in those fights with your kind?"

"It would be, but I avoid the fights as much as possible. The game is completely stupid and this idea of something called the Source is probably just as dumb. I usually knock my opponent out after I tell them to leave me alone. Depending on how bad they come back after me depends on if I have to kill them. With the invention of the video game system, I love Immortality. So many games coming out and a normal life, I wouldn't have enough time to even get through half of them. Not to mention all the Star Trek books I want to read. Plus other books I'm also reading."

"Yes, I tend to read them myself sometimes."

"Walter, are you a closet Trekky?"

"No. Sir Integra knows I am a fan as do some of the troops."

"Hmm. Oh, where is Seras's room?"

He told him the directions and then after a few moments of pausing, which the General knew Walter was thinking about asking him some question, possibly about his past, he was surprised when it was actually a favor Walter wanted. And he was happy to grant it.

A few hours later, the men were off training. Walter was back helping Integra after giving the General different ammos and giving him free use of the armory, as long as he didn't destroy it. He did to a different place many, many years ago with Walter. The General complained about that only being an accident, but assured the worried butler he wouldn't mix anything without him being there. The General walked around looking at odd things, checking the place out noticing some things the same from what he remembered and others that weren't. He had went out and looked at the troops, but didn't stay long, felling he might be more of a distraction or end up having to go through training before he even had a chance to get used to the place. Seras wasn't in her room at the time he looked so he was exploring more. The only problem he was having was there was a very nagging feeling he was being watched and more than once, could swear that someone was breathing down his neck. The cameras were watching, he noticed, but not specifically him. He had the actual feeling someone was there, but he didn't see anyone and every time he got that feeling on his neck, he spun around to find no one there. He did ask a guard he came across if there was other guards walking around, like one shadowing him. The man laughed and told him good day before walking off while still laughing, realizing quickly that something was up, probably something Walter was doing, or having someone do. Seeing his watch said it was a good hour or so later since he checked her room, he decided to go back. The feeling of being followed continued and more than once he used his small mirror to look behind him discreetly, but didn't notice anything. Though he did hear another guard off down some other hall laughing. The feeling continued until he got into the dungeon area slash basement. He figured on asking Walter or Integra later why it was that Seras had to sleep down here since Katerina never slept underground. They slept together in bed in a room that had one window, always closed during the night so she wouldn't be burned in the morning. Maybe it was because Seras was so young, in both ways, or because she wasn't drinking Immortal blood. He chalked it up to his blood being what made his former wife very different, but decided to ask later anyway as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. The General. Can I come in?"

"Sure." she said after a moment.

Seras was sitting on her bed, that was also like a very large coffin. The lid came down during the day to allow her to sleep in peace and for protection. There was a dresser by the bed, a small table for two with one chair only. She was wearing another uniform and leaning against the bed post.

"Nice bed. Everything ok?"

"Just thinking."

"I'm not bothering you am I? I just came to see if you wanted to do anything or talk."

"No. I could use the company." she said waving at the chair. "I don't have any friends much less anyone to talk to around here that wants to just talk. Captain Ferguson is always busy and training. Walter is either with Sir Integra or doing some order of hers. Considering my real age, I'm actually alone. Master tends to avoid me too."

"Wait, say that again." he said leaning on the table.

"Which part?"

"The last part. I didn't really catch that."

"The Master tends to avoid me part?"

"I….I thought, you were like…"

"Your former wife." she said sadly.

"Not like that." he said seeing the pain cross her face. "That's not why I'm interested in you. Though the vampire part is part of it. If you weren't, I'd still be interested. One way of looking at it is we'd never have to worry about either of us growing old. That was the plan for…." he said trailing off. "Anyway, I had thought that you were saved like I did for her. Or something close to that. How did you….."

"What's wrong?" she asked as he looked behind him sharply.

"No wonder those guards laughed at me and I kept feeling like someone was breathing down my neck." he growled. "I have been being shadowed!"

A dark laugh made the General get up quickly and pull his guns.

"No wait!" she said grabbing for the guns, which he quickly held in the air.

"You can't touch these." he said seeing her flinch and then look at the wall. "They have silver on them."

"I forgot." she said looking at her hands a moment. "Thanks for the warning."

"My, my. She hasn't even said yes and already you're being overprotective."

"Master." she muttered embarrassed as Alucard entered the room through the wall.

"Your name?" he asked pointing one weapon at his head and the other at his heart. "Walter gave me new ammo which is loaded right now. And I can move like Walter. Plus, these are explosive tips."

"My, my General. Has it been that long that you don't even remember me? Must be my new outfit." he said smiling as he looked at the General over his rims.

"Not coming up with anything. Whoever you are, you must be okay since you didn't kill her." he said putting his guns away after a few twirls. "That and you have sealed gloves on that very few people in the world know how to do. I heard mutterings about a powerful pet vampire belonging to Hellsing. But I dismissed it as rumor."

"Hey!"

"I saved you remember." he said sitting down slowly. "And you don't seem anything like a pet Seras. And no offense again Seras, but you really don't have a lot of power."

She gave him a glare but it went away quickly.

"Yes, he did police girl. If you don't drink, you will get even weaker and not have the power you should be in control of already. Integra will not be happy if you attack one of her men or some innocent out of blood lust." he said scolding her. "Drink."

"Yes Master." she said sitting on the bed again and looking at the floor.

"Going to give a name?"

"But that would spoil all the fun." he said with a smile that suddenly went away. "Hmm, Master is calling. So much for my fun. Better keep a watch out General, I may end up behind you at any time."

He laughed lightly and backed out of the room through the wall.

"Glad he's restrained."

"I heard that." a voice said.

"You were suppose to!" he yelled back. "Is there anyone here that is normal? Integra doesn't count."

"Other than the troops then, not bloody likely." she muttered.

"Sounds like something from a comic book. Horror style obviously." he said getting a smile. "Are you ok?"

"Master….is not much of a, teacher."

"Who is he?"

"Master Alucard? I don't know much about his past. Other than some stories." she said looking up to see him turning pale. "General…."

"Dracula. Great." he said closing his eyes and rubbing his face. "Oh Seras. Of all the vampires….you had to get him. The No Life King himself. Wow."

"A…." she began.

"On the bright side, you don't have to worry in a decade or so. By then, you'll understand your abilities better and have very few equals. Other than, Alucard. I need to talk to Integra later about this. Something tells me that he's going to harass me every so often."

"Probably."

"Well, that scare is out of the way. Want to stay here and talk for awhile or go watch a movie or something? I'd take you out to dinner, but technically, it's already here."

She laughed catching the joking tone in his voice. The smile also was a dead give away at what he was meaning.

"If you can't laugh at your own condition, then why laugh at all huh?" she said sitting more at the end of the bed near the table. "So, what should we talk about?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about some place you wish you could take me to. If we could go out on a date. Integra does trust me somewhat, but I doubt she'd let us go anywhere, even if there was somewhere to go that I could go to."

"We could go many places, around this area anyway. That is if you had a drink or so off me."

"I'm not ready." she said slowly as she looked away. "And I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, let's see then. There's so many places. How about a place you would like to see and could see, provided we was able to ever go there sometime. Though considering vampires and traveling on water, it would be difficult. Unless you start drinking from me at some point. There's this island that you can get to by plane or by boat. Beach's are long and sandy. Ocean stretches as far as the eye can see. Farther for you of course which would be perfect if we was there. If you're there at the right time of night, better if the moon is as close to the Earth as possible for the year, you can watch the moon come up slowly, so bright and looking so close you could sail out and touch it."

"That sounds so romantic." she said with slightly dreamy eyes. "Maybe it is because I am a vampire, but the moon seems so much more prettier than before."

"Considering how long we both are capable of living, I'll try to get us there sometime. Anyway, there is a story behind how I found this place. Um…oh, ah….no, longer than that. Just over a hundred years ago, or was it two hundred, whatever, is when this story takes place. But I have been there several times before. Pictures can't do it justice, but I will try to remember to bring them. So, those many years ago….."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own this, which is why it is a Fanfic, and you are reading it, for free. That being said, I'm not going to say this in every chapter. It's a waste of my time and a waste of bytes. And a waste of your time since you are obviously reading this part still.

It had been a good week since the General had arrived. He had been instructed under Captain Ferguson with the rest of the men, along with Seras. Sometimes they worked together through the training grounds, sometimes not. With the training grounds, he was only able to use his guns, which all the men were given normal lead ammo. Since silver ammo was not only costly, but only to kill undead. Lead was more common and let's face it, more abundant and easier to buy and blast around freely. Though everyone was instructed to try and use the least amount of ammo possible just in case there was a massive amount of ghouls they were attacking on some mission and ammo was suddenly scarce, theoretically. Unlike the troops using MP-5's and other assault to semi auto weapons, since he was using his magnums, he was given a different time limit. Seras was also given different time limits. A different training regiment was set up a couple days later after the General arrived for them specifically.

Seeing as Seras muttered something about needing sword training classes, and even though Walter knew Alucard knew how to use a sword, he wasn't going to help. So, there was only one other person to turn to since Integra wasn't going to teach anyone. At first, he agreed with the idea, until Integra ordered him to use his sword, when he was training Seras, who was using a normal double bladed steel sword, six feet long with a fake gold cross hilt. Seras balked at the idea as did the General and he refused on the grounds he could kill her by accident. Integra force the issue, ordering him to do it, and to be very careful. So, the training was going very damn slowly. Though she barely felt the weight of the sword she held, the General, who was used to swinging it a lot and fast, was having some trouble since it was a heavy sword and the movements were slow enough to choreograph. At least Integra didn't come out and tell them to move faster thankfully. The General could barely last an hour with such slow movements with his sword. Seras tried not to laugh at his predicament despite how funny the sight of him sweating and trying to continue swinging that damn heavy sword at such slow speeds. She was also, a little reluctant when he got behind her and placed his hands over hers for certain stances and moves when she had trouble copying him. He was very professional about showing her the different movements, swings, parries and block type movements, telling her when to move her feet and where instead of reaching down to move her legs for her. It still made her feel slightly uncomfortable every time he brushed against her back and backside during all the movements he had to physically help her with. Though he was trying his best to avoid doing that she noticed, but part of her was enjoying it. The only time she noticed him being uncomfortable was when he had to use his sword. Anyway, it was so slow of training the General complained under his breath a lot, though Seras heard every word and laughed more than once.

Walter, Captain Ferguson or Captain Gareth ended up supervising any time they were training, to ensure the General was following orders. Integra wasn't all that happy with the reports but didn't stop or interfere with Seras's training. However, Seras should have been doing much better and the two found out, kinda secretly, it was Alucards fault for making Integra order him to use his sword. Why, to make Seras accept what she was and to learn how to use her powers better. Really, she should have learned most of the moves rather quickly and be backing the General into a corner. That wasn't the case however and Alucard was disappointed, especially since she still refused to drink despite his constant ordering. Which was another reason he wanted the General to use his sword, so he might actually injure her making her have to learn to drink. Integra refused to force that issue thinking the General might up and quit. Secretly, she agreed with Alucard that the idea was good, but she refused to force him to train her harder and faster, and Alucard refused to help in any capacity unless Integra ordered, which she didn't.

At least the General didn't complain about training Seras personally in combat tactics, fighting moves and other martial arts. He agreed it would help Seras and since Seras agreed to learn, there was no problems there. She had heard, from the people observing, that Seras had, sort of accidentally thrown him into the wall or onto the floor a lot harder than she meant to with some moves. In many ways, she was still trying to learn how to control her strength. A lot of laughs ensued with the Generals being tossed around, but despite it all, he got up and kept training her. No anger or resentment at all, even after being tossed a dozen times in one week. She hadn't killed him yet, but she had broken his bones every time. Integra could only thank god for the man's Immortality and incredible patience. And every time she knew she hurt him, she said sorry many times, which he would just wave off and they would go at it again. Usually after about an hour or two, depending on how much punishment he took, they would quit because he got too tired from having to heal so much.

One of the other things that happened to also help Seras learn better swordsmanship was to watch Integra and the General spar. That was the favor Walter wanted the General to do. Integra was good with her saber, but she had been learning without an opponent for many years now that her tutor was long gone, having to leave because Integra took over the family business back then. Now she had an opponent and when they first started, she quickly shook her head when he brought out his sword. And none of the other swords in it counted either because they were all to big and would probably break her sword in seconds. So, seeing as he was a very strong man, he suggested they both get new swords for sparring purposes. She used the same sort of saber while he was using a reverse blade katana that though was sharp enough cut, it was dull enough to ensure he didn't end up harming her if he accidentally hit her.

Seras was there the first time and all the times since, but the first time was mostly to watch, the others became training since Integra felt Seras needed to learn. He didn't have his coat on or his suit coat, just staying in his vest, shirt and pants. She was in her button up shirt, which she rolled the sleeves up and suit pants.

"That's not the normal stance with a katana." she stated as she took up her stance during there first session.

"This is my normal stance. The point of which, is you don't know what I might do." he said standing with the sword on his shoulder. "No offense Sir Integra, and I know you have been training for a long time, but I have been doing this much longer than you have."

"Your point?"

"The point in every battle is to throw off your opponents thoughts about you. If I took a stance, you'd have an idea of what I am capable of and I don't want you to know. To be blunt, I could disarm you in a few seconds and take your head easily. Or do some other instant kill attack." he said seeing her eyes narrow. "What I want you to try and do, is try to kill me. Seriously treat me like I am the enemy."

"And if I did manage to take your head?"

"Then I deserve it. My whole life, since becoming an Immortal, has revolved around keeping my head attached during every sword fight. If you actually cut my head off, then God decided to bring me home."

"Very well. I will not hold back."

"Good. However, if you actually get that lucky, try to stop short of taking my head off. I would rather not die. Any other places will heal no matter how hard you hit or how far you go in."

It was one parry and block after another when they began. She was trying everything to get any strike of some sort on him, and yet, his defense was perfect, only because he was not using any offense. Unless you counted pushing her away or countering her disarming attack which usually ended up with her dropping her sword. It at first began to piss her off that she was loosing and she started fighting a bit more wildly.

"Sir Integra." he said rolling their blades together and holding hers against the ground. "You're letting you emotions ruin your concentration."

She pulled back and then came at him, to which he blocked and moved as she rushed past.

"If you are going to keep this up, I'm going to quit."

"Why? Afraid I'll finally get through?" she said rushing forward.

Several easy parries later, her sword was flipped away and stuck into a tree nearby as he had his blade turned with the sharp side against her neck while his face was inches from hers.

"I compliment your skill. You are well trained and with a bit more training, you may actually rank up from sparring partner to opponent. However, if you let your emotions, such as hating the fact you are loosing get hold of you, then all your training is for nothing if you get killed. Face the facts, I've fought in many more wars than you have been alive and many of them involved swords because guns have only been around recently. Get used to the fact that I am much better than you and live with it. I can help you become a better swords woman, so when you do fight a real opponent, you'll know what weaknesses to look for. Understand?"

Since that day, she kept a clear head and did better with his instructions. She even told him a few of his weak points, as to when to attack when it looked like he wasn't open or was actually open. Walter was happy to see Integra's skill getting better and to see Seras getting better as well. He also helped Integra with her hand to hand combat as well, plus doing the same with Seras. Walter, plus both women, could see he was really enjoying the sparring lessons a lot, though more with Seras for obvious reasons. Integra almost tossed him over her shoulder once, but he managed to plant himself in time making it so she only jerked his shoulder and knocked herself to the ground.

On one particular day a couple weeks after the General arrived, Integra left to some hospital to check on another Freak vampire incident. Something to do with some Italian student of some sort that was attending a university in England. One of the Freak chips was in him, but he was currently dead, truly dead since the chip was not functioning.

It was kinda late at night, safe for vampires to be out since the sun was down and Seras was tired so she went back to her room, rather weak from training. Even after all the sword work and the other training with the General, it still surprised her that he didn't yell or come at her in any aggressive way after being tossed around all this time, and for the one time she managed to cut his arm rather deeply during one of the times he didn't have the coat on. She looked up and her eyes changed a moment as she noticed the bucket of ice on the table with a medical bag of blood, making her even more hungry. She shook off the feeling and poured the blood into a white bowl, then sat down grabbing the spoon. After stirring it for a few moments, she shook her head and set the spoon aside. She couldn't do it, so she got up and started out the door.

"Seras…"

She was so occupied with other thoughts she let go of the bowl as he startled her. He caught the bowl just barely, spilling a little over the edge getting it on his hand and coat sleeve, but he ignored it and the memories it brought up of other encounters where he had been covered in blood from fighting other battles that had lasted for hours.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the bowl. "If you was coming to, eat per say with me, all you had to do was tell me before you left the training grounds."

"It's not that." she said looking away from the bowl. "I can't do it."

"Seras…"

"I can't." she said walking to the table with her arms close to her body. "I'm not ready. Please don't force me…"

"You know, you're a lot more stubborn than Katerina was." he said setting the bowl on the table and grabbing the napkin to wipe his hand. He ended up having to use some ice to help wash it off better. "Eventually, you will loose control. I never saw it personally, but a blood starved vampire that needs it badly will go into lust so bad it could take several victims or more to stave off the attack. And I know you don't want to do that to anyone. Worse, given enough time, you'll actually start to shrivel up because you're starving yourself. I hear it is very painful then to get blood back into the system of a vampire in that state."

"I'm not ready." she muttered sitting down on the bed with her arms still crossed. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Seras…" he began as he sat down in the chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Please, don't lecture me. If you really care about my feelings, talk about something else." she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Okay. I've got an idea. A way to look at this differently. Just let me say this piece and then you can decide what you still want to do. Please?" he asked holding up a hand.

"Okay." she said nodding slowly. "As long as it is not a lecture…"

"It won't be. Now, your choice to live made you become this. Don't matter what you do, you can't fight it. Eventually it will take you over, unless you learn to control it. We both don't want to see you loose control and do something you'd hate yourself for. Unless it was me you did it to, in which case I wouldn't care. Anyway, you were a cop, protecting the people, the innocent and helpless. Now, you're more than that. A soldier for Hellsing, protecting everything and everyone from the evils out there. Be it vampires, some demons, though I haven't seen any personally for awhile, but have heard they're around still. Werewolves, things of that nature. As a cop, you ate like everyone else through your pay check, which came from taxes technically. Now, that pay check is used on other things, such as clothes and other material objects. And the people out there, though completely ignorant of what is really going on around them, go to the blood banks and give their blood, so others can live. They don't know you and Alucard get some of that blood. Considering Alucard doesn't care as much as you do, being more human still, along with understanding the need to protect people, there is a way to look at this blood in a different light, for you anyway. They give you this blood, which you have to have to survive, in order to keep them safe from those that wish them harm. The weaker you are, and the more you throw this away, you are putting people, families at risk. Including yourself and people around you if you loose control. Do you see where I am going?"

"Yes." she said with a sigh. "It makes more sense to drink with that reason. Doesn't make me feel like I'm taking someone's life to save my own. Along with other reasons."

"I never met your father, at least not that I remember. I tend to avoid the police stations because of my records. Speeding mostly. Some traffic violations as you know. But from what I've seen about you, your parents raised you right. They did a great job. I heard about what happened to you and them and instead of it turning you into some bitter and vengeful person, you turned into a kind and caring woman who thinks more about others than herself. As much as this may hurt, would they want you to do this to yourself? Especially your father, who I'm pretty sure would look at your new situation and maybe say, despite what you are, it didn't change who you are. Not only inside your heart, but your mind as well. And you can do many good things with the abilities you now have. Had it been someone else that Alucard turned, they would probably have embraced their new abilities and ended up more like he is. In which case, they'd be sealed or dead by now."

"You're right. Looking at it that way does help me. Eventually I will have no choice because I will loose control. I don't want to be a monster." she said looking at her lap as she cringed at the thought. "I don't want to be killed or sealed because I lost control."

He gently lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"I'll help you keep that from happening. Other than because I care, but because you master isn't all that helpful."

"That's for sure." she said with a smile. "Thank you."

She got up and sat in the other chair that had been brought in sometime ago. They talked on and off enough that having another chair in the room was something Walter was able to get. She took the spoon and stirred it around a few times.

"Start off slow. If all you can handle is doing a sip, then it's beginning."

He said nothing else and waited, didn't even look at his watch as time went by. Conflicting emotions crossed her face as she stirred it several more times. Several minutes later.

"Well, I have heard you don't taste as much when you pinch your nose." she muttered as she did that with her left hand and took a sip.

He had to bite his lip to make sure he didn't laugh at the sight. It was and it wasn't surprising when she let go of her nose and drank directly from the bowl.

"Feel better?" he asked after she set the bowl down.

"Yes and no." she said wiping her chin with the wet towel instead of trying to lick the blood off. "I want to throw it back up despite how, great it tasted."

"Even though you feel energized."

She scowled as she got up and sat on the bed.

"New subject then. I've always wondered about this picture since you brought it in. They almost seem familiar. Who are these people, if you don't mind me asking?"

Integra and Alucard were having a conversation about the Freak chips and how she wondered how the Freak chips differed from a true vampire in power. She apologized about something she said to him dealing with the said question when he suddenly stood up straighter.

"What's wrong?"

"Interesting. Though I could have really forced the issue, despite the many times I ordered the police girl to drink, she always refused and flushed it down the toilet. The General made several compelling statements, and she finally drank."

"Hmm. That is good news. There is hope for her yet." she said impressed.

"Indeed." he said as the phone rang. "However I doubt it will work in my favor."

"Your favor involves her loosing her humanity."

"That's the point." he said with a evil smile.

A couple people sent by her Majesty came in and informed her about a new development, then they left leaving her in an enraged mood. Alucard left as the two people had came in and he didn't come back. Integra was not a nice person to be around when she was pissed off, though he was nearby if she called for him. The phone rang again breaking her out of a cussing rant.

"They were the squad I was with for a couple of years. Very nice guys." she said sadly as she looked at the picture.

He was seated beside her on the bed, though not touching close. She had admitted to the fact she felt an attraction for him, but she wanted to take it slow. They still hadn't kissed yet either, and she didn't count the hand kiss he did once, and she knew he was waiting for her to make the first step, even if it took years. Technically since she was still nineteen, she was actually very young in the relationship game.

"We were sent on a mission to the town of Cheddar…"

"Wait, Cheddar? I was there. There was a lot of ghouls. The whole village was practically wiped out. My gun got jammed because I shot a ghouls who turned to dust on me and the gun. That took about an hour of work to clean and reassemble."

"Why were you there?"

"Police scanner picked up reports of some officer saying something about walking dead. I came across other officers that had been turned, killed them quickly and was moving on." he said looking at the picture intently. "I'd swear I'd seen these guys before."

"They liked to go to a bar in town occasionally. Sometimes I went with, sometime not. Maybe…"

"I don't go to bars. I avoid drinking any alcohol. Other than when I do the occasional communion in church. Found out very early on in life, alcohol does one of two things. Drink it slowly, I turn into a laughing idiot and sing, or just sing, where I embarrassed myself badly then. On the bright side, no one that saw that display is still alive to tell it. Drink it hard enough, I fall asleep. Tried a shot glass of moonshine once and passed out seconds later only to wake up the next day in jail for being drunk even though I did nothing. I have less than zero tolerance."

"Better those than a stupid drunk that hits on women and doesn't remember last night."

"Very true." he said looking at the picture again. "What division where you with?"

"D-11."

"I came across….oh my." he said sadly. "I'm sorry Seras. I had to kill them."

"What?"

"I heard gunshots and started racing towards the sound. I heard one earlier and managed to save one guy from getting mauled. As far as I know, he managed to get away in time. I came across one guy in these type of uniforms and part of his face was damaged like he got clubbed. I stabbed him through the chest and moved on hearing a girls voice thinking it was a child in trouble or asking for its parents. Or looking for its cat."

"Cat?"

"I heard the word kitten and another gunshot." he said seeing her flinch. "I didn't find anyone though, but several ghouls next to a police vehicle that had that number on it. D-11. Took care of them and moved on. I'm sorry Seras, I didn't know."

"Thanks. But I now know they were already gone. I'm rather glad I didn't have to be the one to do it." she said sadly. "What did you do after that?"

"Found more ghouls, mostly town people and killed them. Heard another gun shot and tried to follow it. Only came across a pile of ash though and a spent bullet. I thought of calling out, but didn't feel like having a vampire attacking me in the open. Several more piles of ash were in the forest, and some ghouls that were still alive, until I got them. More former towns people and like one police officer. Then I heard lots of gunfire. I came across a church that was riddled with bullet holes and lots of ash inside. 13 millimeter shell casings were in one pile close together while there was ammo from other guns everywhere. Someone had left just recently because the blood I found by the altar was still warm and fresh." he said noticing her tense up. "I looked around but I didn't find anyone else or any other dead…..is something wrong?"

"I'm, Kitten." she said wiping her hand across the photo slowly.

"I don't understand. Cute name but…."

"I was that girl voice you heard. The gun shot later, and the blood by the altar. Master had to kill me to kill the vampire. Blew a large hole through my right breast. He gave me a choice, to go with him, or to die right there."

"You were a hostage then. I am so sorry. If I had been faster, I could have saved you." he said with grief in his voice as he rubbed her shoulder. "Had I known…."

"It's okay." she said leaning against his shoulder, startling him. "In many ways, I'm better off. Had you arrived or whatever that would have made me still fully human, I'd still be here. God only knows what I'd be doing, but I'd be here. And probably in therapy."

She started cracking up which made him also crack up. Then the phone rang.

"You…"

"You can. They already know you are with me usually." she said.

"General here."

"You and Miss Victoria get ready, meet Captain Gareth outside. There is a mission." Integra said.

"Yes sir." he said and then hung up. "Mission time."

"I hope we don't have to use swords."

"What's this we? I like my sword." he said following her out.

"I meant me. I'm better with guns."

"And your hands." he said rubbing his back from phantom pain.

"I have not touched that area…oh." she said seeing him rub his back. "Never mind."

"You look cute when you're embarrassed."

"At least you don't try to embarrass me in front of others." she said as she tried to make the blushing go away.

Integra and Walter were walking up to Ferguson, talking about Freaks. They stopped as Ferguson reported that company A was ready and a C-3 was prepped to go.

"May God and her Majesty be with you, Amen." she said.

"Amen." Ferguson said.

"Sir Integra. May I use my own vehicle?" the General asked as he and Seras walked up.

She had a large, normally scoped rifle, broke down in a case on her shoulder while he had his case on a strap behind his back.

"Why?" she asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"We can get there much quicker in it. Saves more lives Sir Integra."

"Unfortunately, your car…." she began.

Two blue lights came on from down the long driveway and got closer quickly.

"I thought you'd say yes." he said moving his hand from his watch. "Sorry."

"I want to know how you did that when you get back. And next time, ask before hand. Do not assume I will say yes." she said as the car pulled to a stop beside them.

"Thank you Sir Integra." he said bowing.

"Walter, send Alucard as well." she said as the two dropped the weapons in the trunk and then got in.

He waited till he was out of the estate before flooring it. The Hellsing A.P.C.s with company A, following along as quickly as it could with Captain Gareth and Ferguson in charge.

"But this mission hardly rates one vampire. And from what I remember of the General's skills. He could possibly do the mission himself."

"The men need experience of their own Walter. Besides, her Majesty gave us very ugly news."

At the hospital, the vampire that had turned the Italian student into a Freak came back to life in the morgue. And he was killing security staff and police officers left and right. He got a sub machine gun and a shotgun from a security locker before moving on. Despite the ammo that ended up hitting him on and off, with each death of another guard or police officer, he had plenty to drink to keep him revitalized. Most of the hospital was able to evacuate in time so any undead were mostly made up of the other two.

Unfortunately, even with his lights blinking like police cars, traffic was still pretty bad. But they made it there and had to wait five minutes for the others to arrive. Seeing as they had made a path through traffic for the A.P.C.'s, they didn't have to wait as long as they thought. The two waited by the front door, thanking god that the attacks were still confined inside. As the troops began filing out, a tall man watched from just down the street, a big smile on his face, though not in a good happy way. Ferguson's team took off to one side of the hospital to check things out while Gareth's team took off towards the attacks they heard. At one section in the hospital hallway, they stopped and looked around a corner.

"Victoria, General. Stay here and hold this position. P-7, you go in." Gareth commanded with a wave.

The men took off quickly down the hallway as Seras set up her rifle and laid down on the floor with it. He pulled the sword off his back, stuck the blade into the floor and leaned his head on the handle while looking down the hallway.

"I would have been a better choice to send in Captain."

"True General. But Integra and I agree that the men need first hand experience."

"Good point. Save me and Seras for the bigger stuff. Such as the Freak or Freaks."

"Right. But only if the men can't get the job done themselves."

Smoke that made visibility nil arose in the hallway several dozen feet in front of them shortly after the men went in. Gun fire was heard and then suddenly it stopped making the area become silent.

"That's weird." the General muttered as he placed the sword on his shoulder.

"What's going on? Report. Norton?" Gareth said into his mike.

"Seras, what do you hear?" the General asked seeing her tense up.

"A sound I hate." she said.

"My god. P-7, they are all dead." Gareth said as they heard lots of noises only ghouls made, and even saw some of them, which happened to be a few of P-7. "What do you see officer Seras?"

"The target is standing around a lot of ghouls sir. He's calling out for someone. I think it's Mick." she said as the General groaned in disgust.

"Mick's body has already been cremated." Gareth said.

"_Police girl, aim for the heart or the head_." Alucard said in her mind.

"Master?" she muttered out loud.

"_Those people in that hospital did not choose to become ghouls. They cannot return to the land of the living. The best hope you can offer them is a quick death. Do not hesitate_."

"Yes sir."

"I don't see him around Seras."

"Talking in my head."

"Ah.." he said jumping slightly when she suddenly fired.

And continued to fire until she didn't see anymore ghouls. The smoke was still there as a body came walking out still in a hospital sheet around his waist, was the Freak vampire, and still yelling for Mick.

"General…"

"Deal with the problem. Gladly sir." he said starting forward as Seras kept looking for more ghouls. "Don't shoot me in the back please."

"That would be no way to treat a good and trusted friend." she said as he suddenly stopped a few feet away.

"General…." Gareth and her began.

Gareth was rather surprised when the man turned around and slammed him into the wall with enough force it knocked the man out instantly. The General dropped his sword grabbing his left hand that failed to grab some strange blade he heard whistling through the air moments ago.

"General…" she began in confusion as she sat up.

Another blade came headed for her head that he barely deflected it in time after pulling the other blade from his hand. Though it missed going into her head, it did cut the side of her right cheek. She cried out a moment grabbing the side of her face as it burned a moment. He tossed the blade aside and kicked his sword into the air quickly.

"Explain you actions!" he yelled as he pointed his large sword at some tall figure.

"My actions are justified by divine right." a Scottish voice said as he came forward holding two blades like the ones on the ground. "Protecting that inhuman monster is a fatal mistake."

"Damn, a vampire hunter. Blessed silver blades too." he muttered as he quickly grabbed her off her knees and pushed her behind him as the two blades were tossed.

One to where she was and one at him which he deflected easily and then quickly pulled one of the blades out from the large blade. The serrated one went to his left hand as the tall man brought out two more blades. She turned around remembering something very important as she heard movement. The vampire was rushing towards them causing her to cry out instantly. The General dropped and swept her legs out from under her, knocking her on her butt. The serrated blade pointed out quickly piercing the vampire at the same time as Alucards hand came through the guys chest. The serrated blade poked just into Alucard as his hand hit the General in the head hard enough he ended up dropping the serrated blade as he fell back. Seras looked up seeing her Master and then backed up against the wall as he dropped the blade from his body almost on her legs.

"Master!"

The General barely got up in time as two blades came down for his head. He shattered one blade as it connected with his, but the other one cut the left side of his face rather deeply. He spun around taking a swing only to miss as the tall priest bent back.

"You have no chance against a true servant…." he started saying when he noticed the wound on the General's face suddenly stop bleeding and healed.

It startled him for only a moment as he removed a new blade from inside his coat, much to the General's surprise, and leaned over into a battle stance.

"So Hellsing has been spying on the Vatican and created one of their own…."

"What are you talking about? Why are you attacking us?!" he said pulling a different blade from the sword.

"He is from Iscariot." Alucard said as he looked down at one of the blades on the floor.

"Those people in Rome?" the General muttered.

"You must be the pet vampire Hellsing keeps on a leash." the Vatican man said as he made some sort of moves.

Papers flew from his coat along with several dozen blades that pinned the papers to the walls all down the hallway. The General spun his blades around several times shredding some of the papers and breaking blades.

"You defile this place Catholic!" Alucard shouted.

"I don't care where the hell you are from! Answer my question before I rip you apart!" the General growled.

"Your taunts and weak…."

He moved so fast the priest almost didn't see him until he was in his face and had cut him across the chest, only by that point, he was jumping back and the cut grazed his skin, but that didn't stop the General from continuing forward with his attack. Blades clashed back and forth for several moments, until the priest tossed several blades from one hand. The General jumped back and moved fast. One moment he was up the hallway and then he was next to them grabbing the serrated blade off the floor.

"My turn General." Alucard said pushing past him roughly.

"I was having fun though!" he whined as he got off the floor. "I don't get good opponents like this."

"Nor do I." he said growling at the General, who backed off slightly.

"Okay, stay away and let you fight. I get it." he said with hands raised. "No need to get grouchy."

"Good." Alucard stated as he turned back to the other man.

"Hellsing dog. I will rid the world of your filthy existence and then salt the earth with your dust. Followed by that unholy female and the heretic swordsman!" he said crossing his blades in front of him like a cross.

Alucard pulled his gun and went to fire as the priest rushed up and tried to slice him, several times over. Alucard barely moved around other than to duck and weaved to avoid the blades. They both spun around quickly, the priest getting the tip of his blade into Alucards side and Alucard's gun barrel right on the mans head.

"They are blessed blades. Hmm. Though this bullet was meant for a vampire, it will be more than enough to kill you, father." he said with a smile as he pulled the trigger.

The back of his head didn't get blasted off like the General thought it might, but the priest hit the floor and stopped breathing. Though the hole in his head wasn't very big like it should have been and was strangely only the size of the bullet.

"All that work I did, the speed he even had, and I could have just shot him." the General said sarcastically as he dropped to his knees and leaning against the flat of the blade. "Wow, what an idiot I was. I could have blown his ass away instead of fighting."

"You were looking for a good opponent." Alucard said as he walked up and past the priest.

"Aren't you Vlad?" he asked sarcastically.

"There is far and few between any real, opponents for me anymore. Though one can dream can't they. You would make a good opponent."

The General only grunted and then looked over at her, only to quickly look away.

"Might want to drop and close your knees Seras. You okay?"

"What, oh." she said seeing he could see up the skirt easily if he wanted.

Alucard laughed lightly and didn't look away even when she closed her legs. It burned her that he had gotten a good view and probably got a even better view at the time the General was fighting.

"I'm fine." she said giving him a glare.

"Something is wrong here. That gun was what blew a hole through your chest, right? A big one?"

"Almost blew my breast off." she muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Then why isn't there a large hole in…." he said pointing. "What the f…"

At least a dozen blades pierced through Alucards back coming through, getting blood splattered all over the General. Seras cried out slightly and then cried out more when the General dropped on her feet, a blade stuck in his forehead.

Alucard turned around quickly in surprise.

"A regenerator? A human regenerator?!"

"I take an eye for an eye." he said holding two blades again.

Seras reached down and removed the bayonet as she heard someone interrupt the priest rant.

"That is enough Paladin Alexander Anderson!"

He turned around and saw Integra at the end of the hall wearing a long coat and carrying a sword on her hip.

"You don't have the authority to command someone who is a true servant of god." he said turning back towards Alucard.

"I said that's enough!" she exclaimed. "Now that Enrico has been silenced, your mission to this country has come to an end. Your business has been concluded."

"That's funny. I thought my business was killing vampires." he said waving at the two behind him.

"You have already exceeded your authority and you will surfer the consequences of your actions." she said holding out a paper to him as she walked up. "New orders from the Arch Bishop."

"Huh?" he said taking it.

"The Arch Bishop has ordered you to return to the Vatican immediately. You will leave by the good graces of her Majesty."

He grunted and started past her.

"Your spying and theft of Vatican research will not go unnoticed…."

"What are you talking about?!" she said spinning around quickly.

"That man…" he said pointing at Seras only to see she was alone.

Integra and Alexander both felt a slight breeze even though there was no open windows. Alexander flinched as he noticed a very large blade at his throat, actually cutting into it and the man he thought he killed right in front of him. There was no way he could move fast enough to avoid getting his head from being cut off. The look in the General's eyes had nothing but the look of death.

"Stand down General."

"What?!" he said turning his head to her just enough so he could see her and him. "You're joking."

"I am not. Stand down! Despite his atrocious acts, he will be allowed to leave. Do not make me repeat myself General!"

He backed off and tossed his blade into the floor in anger. Only in went through the floor, and through the floor beneath that before it hit something because there was a crash of metal, beeps from some machine along with sparking noises and finally the sound of water spraying.

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but a priest you're not. Whatever you are, I'm not that." he said poking the man hard a few times before spinning around and walking away.

Alexander glanced down at the floor and then turned walking out. Integra pulled one of the papers off the wall, ripped actually, and held it out.

"You're better than this Alucard." she stated as he grunted in reply. "And you General…I expect a full and detailed report of what happened here. The same of you officer Seras."

"Yes sir." she said getting off the floor.

"General, you are paying for that damage." she said pointing at the floor.

"Yes sir." he said as he headed for the door. "Captain Gareth needs medical attention."

"Understood."

Alucard started pulling the blades from his body as Seras went for her dropped gun.

"I've got the travel three floors down." the General groaned as he looked through the hole in the floor. "Oh forget this, they need new floors probably anyway. Hell, I'll just make a big donation. That will cover everything."

"What are you doing?" she asked as Alucard pulled the last blade out with a grunt.

"Making the hole bigger. I've done this before, but it was wood at the time." he said pulling his guns, switching ammo and spinning in a circle as he blew the floor apart around him.

They heard him fall down and fire a few more times to fall again. Then they heard him cry out in pain while also hearing the sounds of electrical shock.

"Hmm, he landed in water being conducted by electricity."

"It's not funny Master."

"But I can hear you laughing inside your head police girl." he said seeing her trying to come up with some excuse. "I am glad to see you drank tonight police girl. Though you should have followed my orders sooner."

"I….sorry Master." she said with her head bowed.

"His advice should not have been needed, but it did the job."

"What is going on?" Integra said as she ran back in and then noticed the hole in the floor and heard a few yelps of pain. "What happened?"

"The General used a direct route to retrieve his weapon Master." Alucard said hearing another slight cry of pain from below along with a few words.

Her eyes narrowed and there was small growl that escaped her lips.

"He is going to pay dearly for this."

"He mentioned making a substantial donation Master." Alucard stated. "He also mentioned it covering everything."

Normally, he wouldn't mind seeing her in a bad mood and sometimes constantly making him feel rather happy to see her on her last nerve. But right now, she was mad at him for the battle that didn't go well with the priest. So he felt in some ways, he better give her some good news, to hopefully alleviate any further anger she might put out on him later. Being yelled at was nothing, but the right words, she could make the seals on his hands burn. Worse, she could take his blood packets away for a few days to a week.

"Hmm. Less paperwork for me then." she said with a small smile. "Let's go."

He could tell she was actually very happy about the news. Pay offs were a bitch, as she mentioned more than once with some missions than incurred rather a lot of collateral damage. Hospitals, they charged double usually.

"Police girl."

"Master?"

"I am giving you the choice of being free of my servitude. Drink my blood, and you will be a true vampire. Command your own legions of the dead. Be completely free from my will."

"You wouldn't be my Master anymore?"

"No. Do you accept Seras Victoria?"

"I….no." she said looking away. "I'm not ready."

"Very well." he said vanishing before her slowly.

Integra listened intently to Seras's and the Generals reports. Walter stood nearby, sometimes raising an eyebrow or frowning. Though Seras looked just fine, the General was wet, his clothes were scorched in a few areas, and there was blood on him as well since he had no had a chance to change.

"Thanks to your timely intervention, Captain Gareth was not killed. Unfortunately, he is going to be out on sick leave for quite some time. A major concussion is not easily treated quickly."

"I pushed him to hard, sorry Sir Integra." he said solemnly.

"He will live, fortunately." she said taking a puff off her cigar. "From all other accounts of the mission, things went well. Aside from the unfortunate loss of men. Before you are dismissed, there is one final detail we must go over General."

"I already have the payments going through if that's what you're asking Sir Integra. I made the calls needed as we drove back."

"No. I gave you a simple order back there. Admittedly, despite the fact that part of me would have liked you to continue pushing that blade, I refuse to drop the their level. The next time I order you to stand down, I expect you to follow through. I do not like repeating myself, is that understood?"

"Crystal." he said nodding.

"From what little I gather about your background that we found, it has been many years since you have been under anyone's command. I exclude the mercenary work we came across. If you feel the need to leave for any reason, such as me bossing you around and I will be very harsh as I am with everyone else, no exceptions are made for anyone. I will understand if you wish to terminate your employment right now."

"No." he said seeing Seras fidget slightly. "I plan on staying for quite awhile. I've been a commander many times before and understand your position. There was people under my command that at times also questioned orders. This was not one of the good times to do so. You did say he was able to leave under her Majesties good graces. I'd rather not get exiled for losing my temper."

"Indeed." she said thinking a moment. "I have to admit, as of late, some of the memories of you have resurfaced. Though they are few. After taking charge of this Organization, most of my childhood memories became unimportant to dwell on. I do however remember you were a trustworthy and great friend of the family. I still believe that to be the case. However, I cannot play favorites to anyone."

"I understand more than you know. Though I suspect Walter is closer than most people."

"Yes." she said flatly. "I still consider you a friend, though leniency is given seldom to anyone here. I am however happy to hear you are staying. That will be all."

"Forgive my bluntness here, but you really need to get out more."

She snorted very lightly that they almost didn't hear it.

"Now I know where Walter gets it."

"I have no idea what she is talking about." Walter said feigning ignorance.

"Does she even know about some of your wild past?"

He only blinked with that same feigning ignorance look. The two left with him still keeping that look.

"A wild Walter? I cannot imagine you in that way. And here I thought I knew a lot about you. I will have to hear some of those stories sometime."

He nodded and muttered something under his breath about exacting revenge later on the, old man.

The two went their separate ways, needing to wash up and such. Walter did place another bag of blood in her room, though she wasn't really sure about touching it. After getting cleaned up, she was back in her uniform, a clean one though and sitting at the table looking at the bag.

"Come in." she said before the door was knocked on. "You walk rather loudly General."

"I think the stone floors just echo sounds better." he said sitting down across from her. "Is there another mission planned or you just ready in case of another call?"

"Never know. There is still quite a few hours of nighttime left." she said noticing he was in jeans and a long sleeved blue button up shirt and some Garfield slippers. His coat over his arm. "Hmm, a casual look this time?"

"I prefer my suits and have many of them. But, as you pointed out, it is my casual stuff. What are you sniffing for?"

"I smell something familiar." she said taking a deep sniff of the air. "You had chocolate recently."

"Unfortunately I can't share it with you. At least not in the traditional sense. But if you want, you can bite me." he said with a small chuckle.

"Funny man." she said with a small laugh at the humor behind it.

"We have something in common. No matter what we, ingest, our figures will never change. Well, mine can if I sit around and be lazy and let my body grow fat and such. But I keep very well fit. For you, no matter how much blood you drink, you'll never get any bigger. The outfits changes, but the body never will."

"Before you go telling me about my looks, flattering as they have been lately and surprisingly without any sexist remarks either, is there a point to this?"

"Though I do eat other things, and have been avoiding certain other foods, I eat a lot of chocolate. Pound or so a day and have been for many years. Well, when I have access to it anyway. More than a hundred years or so. Big chocoholic. My point is, though you can't have chocolate, I'm rather loaded with it."

"What is your preoccupation with me drinking from you?"

"Other than because one day you may end up having too because this place and blood banks might not be around, but also to help you get used to having to drink better. Alucard talked to me about this and was kinda forceful on the subject about trying to help you drink. Seeing as I helped you drink, a few hours ago or so, he wants you to continue but knows that you won't listen to him since he can feel and see the doubt in your mind. Reluctantly, he admits I am doing a good job. Personally, I would rather take it easy and let you go at your own pace, which I will do on the bags here. I won't force those. As for offering myself, pretty much every night, I have little choice." he said with some anger in his voice.

"Master threatened you into doing this?"

"I call it blackmail. He calls it relationship rights."

"Excuse me?" she said very offended.

"Seras, I like you a lot and have since the moment I met you." he said gently grabbing her hands in his. "But at the moment, you are his fledgling. Unfortunately, that also means he has total control. And you know it."

She hung her head slowly while clenching her fist.

"I can go though…"

"No. He may have that control, though he doesn't use it. I don't want to force him to order me away from you." she said quickly with evident fear in her voice as she looked up at him. "As much as I hate it, I'll…drink. But I can't do it to someone, not yet. I'm not ready. And don't bring up the night we met either."

"I wouldn't dare." he said holding both hands up with total innocence as she quickly drank the blood, making sure she did everything possible to not enjoy it. "Want to hear another story or something else tonight?"

"I haven't seen a movie, well, since before I was what I am. Been so busy."

"I have movies I brought from that apartment I moved out of. We could watch, say one of the Hollywood versions of Dracula…"

Her eyes narrowed and part of her vampiric side showed through as she growled barring her teeth.

"So not funny."

"I'm kidding." he said with a hearty laugh. "Seriously, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see that reaction. Other's may fear it a lot, but I think it's cute. I used to do it to Katerina too."

"You, are weird." she said with a sigh.

"I get that a lot sometimes. Better than being totally normal. So, what sort of movie do you want to watch? If I don't have it, we can check the satellite system I was able to have installed."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

First few pages, lots of talking between two certain people. My story so I'm writing as I feel like writing. Kinda romantic. Action will be later along with a progressing story line. Also, I am going off the premise that vampires can't be seen in mirrors, except by special ones at Hellsing, nor can they be filmed because they don't show up on cameras.

No other missions cropped up for almost a week after the incident with the Paladin in the hospital. Despite this, Hellsing continued to keep a close watch on England as they always did and would continue to do. Alucard got bored easily, though thankfully he didn't bother anyone about it really, other than Integra. Other than nodding or saying a very brief hello at the General, he otherwise tended to sneak up on him from behind a lot and scare the hell out of him. A few times the General tried to hit Alucard, but failed. Though Alucard did on a few times, block the blows and punch him dead in the face. He left the dazed man on the floor each time while laughing as he faded away.

Seras wondered why, but didn't ask her Master why he was bothering the General. She was drinking the blood so she knew he was at least satisfied or maybe proud of that fact, though she cringed afterward as always. He wasn't bothering her or really talking to her much either, but he was thankfully not attacking her like he kept doing to the General. Despite the pain Alucard was being to him, he never reported it to Integra and told Seras to not worry about it or say anything either.

The other day, she had asked the General a specific question, one that had been on her mind of late. She wondered after watching her drink pretty much every night, why didn't he ask why she was what she was now, even though she hated it. And as they usually did, they always talked in her room. More comfortable for her, and they could tell if anyone was coming. Plus, Integra preferred it if anyone came from her Majesty or someplace else. The two vampires were secrets to begin with, to most of the Parliament anyway. And since the General was usually talking about his past, it was better if no one else heard about it, just in case.

"You must have thought it was a good idea at the time." he said with a small laugh. "Seriously, I never thought about it. You wanted to live. Even though it was a different sort of living you were offered. Sure, I notice you fidget a lot before drinking and really hate it afterwards. I also know that even though you personally hate doing it, your taste buds say otherwise."

"It reminds me of how great the kidney and steak pies tasted that my dad used to make for me. The flavor was so incredible. As was the chocolate I got as treats when he came home. Though it was mostly a romantic thing for mom, he always got me a small box too." she said remembering fond memories. "But I hate it. I hate the feeling it gives me and the taste, despite how much it does taste good."

"Don't dwell on it. I've heard Alucard, say things about forgetting about your humanity. That's what makes you very different from him and all those Freaks and quite a few other vampires I've encountered. You don't wants this." he said tapping the empty bag. "But, unlike Alucard and most other vampires who would love to have seconds plus a bigger main course."

"A buffet table." she said with a small laugh. He laughed lightly before continuing.

"Right, for you though, you only drink when you need it, like a moment ago. Kinda like a diabetic. Only take the insulin when needed. Whatever anyone says, don't loose that feeling you have. It's makes you different, better and special. Walter made mention the other day about how it is nice that you are different. Sometimes Alucard has up to five bags a day. For you, it's one if that sometimes. You control it, not it control you."

"That does make me feel better. You've been a huge help since you saved me." she said holding his hand. "I don't know what Master would have done by now."

"Probably forced you into drinking by orders."

"That's what I was worried about." she said, then paused a moment. "He offered me, my freedom."

"I know you didn't take it. I'm guessing because it would change you further."

"Your wife never made it that far did she?"

"No. Though we often wondered what would have happened. The undead horse was really weird. And very loyal to her. But she had me put it down because it reminded her too much of what she had to do. She never did bite anyone but me so we never really knew if she had a lot of power. And she didn't try to train in any of them like Alucard has, somewhat asked about you."

"I got my hand stuck in the wall once. Took awhile to get it out. Haven't really tried it since. I did learn the speed thing. Rather cool actually."

"I'm not as fast as Walter, well, at his current age I am faster now. I got enough that I can surprise opponents and people. Win the ten meter dash in record time."

She laughed as did he at the small joke.

"I haven't tried that one though. It is exhilarating though isn't it?"

"I don't even get tired. It's one of the few I have, mastered. The only reason I feel the need to learn is because I have to fight other vampires. I don't want what happened that time we met to happen again."

"No luck in shape changing then?"

"Why, looking to see my chest size bigger?" she asked seriously.

"What, no! I…" he said trying to come up with something quickly as she kept the serious face.

She burst out laughing so hard when she slapped the table it cracked.

"You are sneaky. Besides, breast never interested me much. Size or otherwise." he said crossing his arms with a fake indignant look.

"The look on your face was priceless though. I couldn't resist." she said wiping her eyes. "I know you have the purest intentions towards me, but I have noticed you look more at my face than anywhere else. Unless my back is turned and you're looking at my ass."

"I…." he began as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. This look was not the previous one and he lowered his head in shame. "Yes, I admit it. It's hard not to sometimes. The skirt is so small, it takes everything I have not to fantasize about you."

"At least you don't grab it like others did in the past. And man enough to admit it."

"Your previous team mates? But I thought…"

"Not them." she said waving a hand. "We went clubbing sometimes or to bars. Only a couple of the guys ever got really drunk. I was always to young, though I got to taste a few different drinks. Didn't like them much. Anyway, they always got the jerks and jackasses away from me quickly, but sometimes a guy, got lucky. At least it was my ass instead of higher up. The point is, though I can tell you want to sleep with me, you're not trying to force the issue and willing to wait. Even if your mind and a certain other part are thinking ahead."

"I have to admit, the kiss the other night was really nice. I did not expect that so soon."

"I'm still trying to get more comfortable with the fact I have a boy friend. At least one that isn't trying to screw me as soon as he can."

"I, ahem, was under the impression you, didn't have one before."

"Ouch." she said insulted. "I have been on dates for your information. I had three boyfriends. Between the age of 15 and a couple months before the Cheddar mission. The last guy ended up being just about as bad as the other two. Though he seemed nice in the beginning."

"A lot more than I thought I would get. I have wondered why you haven't asked me about my past relationships." he said seeing her fidget.

"Master read your mind the first time you came here." she said awkwardly.

"That figures. Felt him creeping in there more than once. What'd he say?"

"You haven't been with anyone for longer than he has. Couple hundred years or something."

"Yeah. Been that long." he said nodding. "I got into a relationship with a, at the time, very nice woman. It wasn't until a month later that I found out she was trying to get hold of some priceless jewelry I had. I didn't let her know I knew, we went on a small trip, I left her with some money to get home after I left quickly. Note I left wasn't nasty, but honest. I packed what I wanted to keep and left quickly, never saw her again after that. Didn't have much trust in women for awhile and then one day realized how long it had been and decided to not bother until I found someone who, deserved my love and respect."

"Do you still have that jewelry then?"

"Oh yeah." he said nodding again. "Gold will keep for a long time. Silver too, but it tends to tarnish. But gold was much easier to get hold of back then, so Katerina wanted a gold ring for a wedding ring. Couldn't have silver."

"Obviously."

"No stones. Just her name engraved in the top with mine."

"How'd you get it back if….I'm sorry, this must bring back sad memories."

"She took it off every night. Yeah, she slept at night like me. But if she woke up and suddenly left, blood lust or something else, she didn't want to loose it. So she only wore it when she was awake."

"Wouldn't…." she asked slowly. "Your original name be on the ring then?"

"It is. But I never look at the ring anymore. After she died, I placed mine with hers and, never looked again." he said sadly as he looked away briefly. "Not close enough to read I mean. I always make sure they are there every so often. The other jewelry that lady tried to steal was gifts and other things from friends and royal people I got into the good graces of in other countries. I even fell into favor with one of the Emperors of Japan. Got a very special two handed katana made just for me, with my name on it. General I mean. Never used it though."

"You probably got a lot of favors you could call on, if it wasn't for the fact you're suppose to be dead."

"There's a lot of them I should have called in over the centuries. But, there's quite a few I could call in still. England keeps a really good track record of people, lots of notes and papers." he said seeing her eyebrows raise. "Essentially, I could go out, kill Integra, and call in a favor from the Queen. Though rather an old one, which is on the books, she would have to grant my pardon. I'd probably be exiled right afterward."

"I can't even begin to imagine what living that long and seeing all the things you've told me would be like. Being there with all the different famous people and gaining their respect and trust."

"You'll have the chance. But really, there hasn't been a lot of famous people I really saw other than seeing them. Only some that interested me was I able to actually talk to."

She snorted lightly.

"I'm not human. No one…"

"The world has changed greatly. You've got Walters and Integra's respect."

"And yours."

"You had that from day one. It takes time, but eventually, vampires living among people will become common knowledge instead of myth or folk tale. Unless they all get killed by the Vatican or Hellsing. I do promise to protect you until the day I finally loose my head. Anyway, it used to be very common knowledge and people freaked out, panicked about hearing about vampires nearby. Now days…"

"They'd still freak out."

"There's blood banks. Hell, most people might think, oh, you're one of those people who like to drink blood and have that occult thing going, or group, club. I'm willing to bet, we aren't going to try this though, but I'm willing to bet, we could go out, during the day."

"The day? In the sunlight?"

"You'd have to use some of those sun blocking items they have developed here. Or have a couple drinks on me."

"Ha, ha." she said dryly.

"Go out, into a well populated area, say a park or a fountain area. You could stand up, yell loudly to get everyone's attention and tell everyone what you were. Even show the eyes and teeth. You know what would happen?"

"Mass panic?" she said like he was stupid.

"Nothing. Maybe some laughs or people saying things about the club, group, occult thing. No one would really care. Even if you opened a bag of blood in front of people and drank. They might think you sick, but nothing otherwise. Not unless you started drinking off someone anyway. Most people might even think you're a crazy person. There is a few groups around town in London made up of people who wish they were vampires and drink blood. Integra keeps watch on them with one of the MI groups in case a vampire actually shows up. Now, we'll go a bit further on that idea I was saying. Say you're in, Time Square. Nice place to visit."

"New York?"

"Yes. You could stand in the middle of that, massive amount of people there. Do the same thing, but say you are on a podium instead. A few feet higher than everyone else to ensure a lot of people see you. Do the same thing, though also tell everyone that even though you are a vampire, you don't drink off people and buy it from blood banks. Stress that part heavily. Then have someone from the crowd, a few people, come up wearing silver, say rings. You show them that you are what you say because you burn your finger on that ring. Maybe even cut yourself and show it heal up after taking a drink, or not. Even have people feel for a pulse, hell the cold feeling you give off naturally would show many that you are…"

"A walking dead person."

"A crude way of putting it, but yeah. Most people will probably not do anything. They might want to take pictures, but a mirror will show that doesn't work. The times have changed a lot. Unless you went out and attacked someone, no one would do anything. On second thought, doing it in England would be a bad idea, Integra would come after you. Or send Alucard to see if you lost your mind or something."

"Hmm. It does make sense. I haven't spent much time out during the daylight, but what time I have, no one has noticed even when I have shown off my fangs."

"It's like aliens. They exist and most people believe it. But no one cares."

"You mentioned aliens once in a story. Did you ever actually meet one?"

"What's called the Roswell grays. But I meet him….um, what was his name?" he asked himself while snapping his fingers. "Um…Lori, Loney, Loopy? No, it was a Viking thing. Loki! Portrayed the Norse god of trickery and mischief. He was studying humans and I let him study me, in exchange for being able to talk to him and see a few things. That was a weird month. Been over a hundred years or so too. Haven't seen or heard from him since. Very scientific, but otherwise a nice guy. Didn't truly understand their species jokes though. He only got some of ours I told."

"What did you talk about?" she asked fascinated.

"About his species. Why he was on Earth. Some about his technology. I helped him the best I could, with what he taught me to help him. I can't recall the name of his species though, started with an A, I think. Someone is…." he said looking at the door.

"Walter is coming. It's open."

"Miss Victoria. How are you?"

"Doing fine. Is there a mission?"

"Yes. You are to both meet up with the unit outside."

They both got their things and left quickly. Integra allowed the General to take his own car, other than because a few of the troops made mention that they had trouble concentrating, but some of them didn't like vampires all that much. Working with her, no problem. Stuck in the back of a A.P.C. with her, not very appealing. Integra addressed Seras about it and she figured they would rather her be out of the A.P.C. because of the looks she gave some of them because of the way they looked at her, body parts. So Integra gave him the approval as long as he didn't try to do anything, with or without Seras, solo, without the troops also being there. Unless the unfortunate happened and they were the only ones left alive, they were to follow orders.

Seras personally liked it, mostly because she got tired of some of the men trying to steal glances up her skirt, or kept their eyes on her chest. She was a little surprised that Integra wasn't fazed by the fact of this happening after being question. But she was happy to get out of that cramped A.P.C. and she jumped at the chance to be able to ride with the General, literally. They both ended up on the ground, and she gave him a big kiss. Walter was thankfully the only one around that saw at the time. As much as the General wanted to go speeding past and get to the destination before the carriers in front of him, he had no idea where they were headed. Plus, Seras was driving as she had asked.

"Something wrong? I know there is some sunlight left, but I have the screens up…" he asked seeing her worried face.

"No. Something about that new commander bothers me." she said thinking while also loving the feel of power under her.

She instantly could notice the change when she had to shift to another gear. There was a power surge she felt through her entire body as the car sped forward. It was her first time driving a muscle car and a really great experience.

"In what way?" he asked more suspiciously than curious.

"Gave me a look. Somewhere between lust and, something else. It was the something else that bothered me though. Gotten used to be looked at lustfully. Can't help it with a chest this size."

"Ahem, could be he didn't like what you are. The sad fact about some people not accepting new ideas, and new people. Some of the troops don't like the fact the have to work with you and Alucard when their job is to kill your kind. Though Integra has dealt with that issue."

"I got a feeling it's something more though." she said worried. "Beyond prejudice. Not that I can blame them since vampires do have a bad rep."

"You're not reading his mind are you yet?"

"Tried with you many times. I don't even know where or how to start. Master is such as ass with helping." she said rolling her eyes.

"I think that is my fault. He tolerates and harasses the hell out of me. Maybe because Integra told him to. I mean about not helping you, perhaps."

"Possible. If I started being like Master, then she might have to seal me because I became to powerful."

"Katerina did try to learn to fly, at my request, but ultimately, she failed. I'm hoping you learn it."

"Why? So you can see up my skirt?" she asked with false serious tone.

"No!" he said as she laughed. "I'd like to see what it is like to fly. You learn it well enough, we could both go flying around and enjoy it together."

"It's suppose to be the guy carrying around the girl. Not the other way. I'm not Supergirl."

"You could almost be. I think it would be fun. Even if something happened where you lost control and we both fell, we'd still survive."

"I'll think about it. There is other ways…."

"I am not asking Alucard for a trip in the sky."

She laughed really hard at that mental image as he shook his head. They parked behind the A.P.C.'s and grabbed their things as the other men got into a line outside the building. It was now dark enough to not worry and the street lights were on so he dropped the screens on the car. Captain Ferguson did come as usual but left the new commander who just transferred in from the S.A.S in charge. Steadler, the new commander, glanced down at the line and noticed the two get in line, well she did. The General leaned against the A.P.C. with his arms crossed. He didn't like the fact the man had, free rain, to a point such as not standing at attention. He was to follow orders, but he was not an official soldier of Hellsing, though he did have a removable patch on his shoulder. The man commented slash grumbled to Ferguson that he wasn't comfortable with hired mercenaries. Ferguson told him the man was not being paid much less a mercenary for Hellsing, but an old family friend who came back to help. That information shocked him but he didn't say anything more or ask about it further. He also heard that the vampire girl and this guy was a couple of some sort. It must be true because she didn't come in the carrier with the rest of the troops a she had some small smile on her face as she kept glancing at the General. He was, satisfied to see that despite the small smile and her mind being elsewhere, she was standing at attention with her weapon ready.

Back at the mansion, Integra was talking to Ferguson about the new commander before he left with them. They prayed briefly and then she went to Walter, who was several feet away at a computer in the library where he was showing her something called a snuff film. There was a eerie music playing as the site loaded. He put in a password and then a small screen came up in the middle showing some man, probably in a dark warehouse. Hard to tell really since the light was only centered on him from above and the background was all dark, a few boxes here and there. He just stood there until a few bullets ripped through the front of his body and then he fell forward dead. Integra had heard of the films before and was wondering why the info was so important.

He quickly brought up the other film clip which was of the attack in the hospital. It mostly showed Gareth getting knocked aside, with a close up on his Hellsing coat of arms insignia. Plus the death of his men before that and cut scenes of the fight with Alucard and the Paladin, but it only showed Alexander fighting a moving gun. Alexander's face was not shown nor was the Generals even after a blade entered his head, though the Hellsing coat of arms in his shoulder was shown. The film was only three minutes, if that and when Integra asked who, where and when, Walter had no idea who was behind it, where it was filmed from, as to where the actual film was taking place on the net, or when it started on the net. He did say that he'd get the media people on it to kill the story right away. Integra agreed quickly, saying they had to keep Hellsing's true intentions secret from the innocent masses.

Ferguson was standing in front of them all telling them to go in, do their jobs and get out in fifteen. He only glanced at Steadler when the man told them to do the job in ten minutes instead. All the men started in quickly after a quick salute.

"Good luck General."

"I don't need luck Peter, but thank you anyway." he said with a appreciative nod.

"Victoria. Hiding at the end of the line are we?" Steadler asked.

"No sir. I was there because I got in line last." she said feeling creeped out by his looking.

"Something wrong?" the General asked innocently, at least it sounded that way to Steadler.

To her, she heard the malice intent if the man tried anything. She wasn't going to admit it, but it did feel nice someone was looking after her, in a more personal way.

"No. He was giving me orders."

"Take down that door." he said pointing inside as he exchanged his multi round grenade launcher for her sniper like assault weapon.

"General, provide back up the best you can and keep a watch on the men. Only use the sword if you are sure that none of my men will be in the way."

"Yes sir." he said nodding with a two finger salute.

They entered with him pulling his guns, twirling them every so often. They met up with the other troops near the door that Steadler wanted down moments later. The men got against the wall and put their mask on as the General glanced around. They handed him one as she started to put one on.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. Why are you putting one on?" he asked very quietly.

"To avoid…." she said in the same low voice.

"You don't actually breath. Unless there is silver particles in the air, highly unlikely…"

"Oh, right." she said giving it back. "I'll take a look…"

"I'll look. Safer that way."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't need protection." she said hearing a few men laugh lightly.

"And if you get shot?" he said making a drinking gesture.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and then she nodded her head at the door as she lifted her weapon at ready. He opened the door slowly while peeking inside and then suddenly sneezed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dust. And a dying guard." he said blowing the head off.

"It was a mercy killing." she said turning to them as they murmured between themselves. "Otherwise he would have became a ghoul soon and then attacked us."

A few of them nodded in understanding as they remembered their training and lectures.

"We may come across others like this. If you're not sure about someone you see, ask one of us." the General said.

"We'll take the lead." she said as they left.

Integra had left, going back to her office though Walter stopped her and called her back as she crested the top of the stairs. There was a new snuff film going on, a very familiar one, where it showed the current mission that Hellsing was on, live. One scene showed a few soldiers shooting a bunch of ghouls in a hallway. Ferguson was outside hearing the gun shots inside when a solider in the A.P.C. called him over to talk to Walter. He listened in slight shock and then reported to the news to Steadler quickly. Integra was thoroughly pissed off and headed to their location shortly after telling Walter to call Ferguson. The biggest problem was the news was broadcasting the attack live and saying it was armed soldiers attacking private citizens. A certain familiar blonde was doing the reporting from the news studio.

They ended up on the second level and another room full of dead people. She showed her light around and noticed words on the wall. Plus dead bodies on the ground that the General shot all in the head to be safe.

"This is a mess." one of the men said.

"Welcome to the world of the living dead. This isn't like the movies. Well, some of the movies Hollywood has been putting out is rather close…" the General was saying when Seras noticed a hole in the ceiling.

Another ghoul dropped upside down through the hole and shot a semi auto assault rifle. The men backed up quickly as a few rounds hit the floor near them. She was only protected because the General was in front of her, well, enough that she wasn't hit. He was however, by almost all the rounds, though it was hard to tell since he didn't move. She rolled off to the left as the ghoul started to aim more accurately. The grenade round impacted on the ghoul easily and blew him apart, scattering dust everywhere.

"Are you okay General?" one of the men asked as he was waving dust away from his face with one hand.

"Just fine." he said rubbing his backside with the other. "Damn ghoul shot ass. Coat held, but it still hurts."

Seras barely kept from laughing as did the men. Though some of the soldiers didn't know a lot about the General, everyone at the mansion knew his coat was bullet proof. Alucard shot him the back once to see how bullet proof. Needless to say, the General was not amused at being slammed into the floor. Only because Integra told him not to do anything was why he didn't shoot Alucard back and chase him around the house for revenge.

"Nice shot by the way. But you didn't get them all." he said as they heard some movement above them.

"You want me to bring the ceiling down on us? Don't answer that." she said grabbing the small com on her ear. "Our target is entrenched on the third floor."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." they heard Steadler say on the coms.

A few seconds later they heard several burst of ammo followed by the sound of a body falling and more dust dropping down the hole.

"Victoria, we need you to do a bit of rat catching." Ferguson said over the line.

"What?" she said as he gave her orders.

Integra showed up outside and was informed by Ferguson of what was currently going on. Inside, the two were going very slowly down a hallway, keeping watch for anything and anyone. It didn't take them long to get the basement area and find the person who was filming what was happening for the news crew. After quickly bursting through the door, they found him on the floor, crying, with a computer linked up to several cameras in the building.

"This isn't good. Especially for you." the General said after they called people to come in and deal with the, crying idiot.

"Why? I don't come out on film." she said.

"It wasn't you personally. He was spying on Hellsing for a reason, why I don't know. Good thing you don't show up on the cameras. From some of these angels, he would have seen right up your skirt."

"Humph." she muttered crossing her arms. "A good point for the side of being a vampire."

Troops arrived and took him away to the actual police as Integra was standing outside watching the man taken away as the two walked out of the building. Seras was angry at being watched even though she didn't appear on the cameras, and about something else.

"Captain Steadler." she said sternly.

"What?" he asked not turning to her.

"How did you know the enemy was on the third floor?" she asked harshly. "And why did you not share this with the forward unit?"

"Integra wants you General." he said turning around slowly.

He looked over seeing she did glance his direction and took off.

"You think you're just the hot inhuman shit, don't you? I don't care who you are or who he is. Superior officers don't have to share everything with their subordinates. I'm in charge and that's all you need to know." he said leaning close to her face. She looked away a moment and he grabbed her face pulling it back to his. "Once you're done fucking him, why don't you come see me…"

The grenade launcher's handle, trigger and trigger guard were crushed so hard and fast just about everyone heard it. Since the safety was on, it didn't fire, not that it was ever going to now. She wanted to kill this man, though she wasn't sure if it was her or her vampire side but she did know she didn't want to drink him dead, or at all. Her barely hidden growl of contempt and anger went away rather quickly as she noticed her, superior by rank only, Captain was on the ground a few feet away suddenly.

"I hear anything like that again or so much as see you look at her wrong again, I will personally put you down!" the General shouted as he pointed a finger.

Several troops grabbed the General quickly as Steadler got up holding his badly bleeding lip. Just about everyone, more so the five men holding him, were surprised when he knocked them all off and knocked two of them out in the process. Integra waved them to lower their weapons as she walked up.

"I hope you have a very good explanation for what you just did General." she asked with anger in her voice.

Ferguson quickly had the rest of the men pack up and get ready to leave as he walked up.

"Seras, I heard what he said. All of it."

"Captain Steadler?" Ferguson asked after she repeated it, word for word.

"I was kidding about the last part sirs. It was a terrible joke. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." he said solemnly while still holding his lip.

"We will talk later Captain." Integra said barely keeping her rage checked.

Ferguson took Steadler away, also coming down on him in the process.

"General, the proper procedure would have been to inform me what you heard. I would assume you would have done so anyway Miss Victoria?"

"I'm, not sure. In my past, this has happened before. Though by drunks. I probably would have brushed it off like I had in my past."

"Why?" Integra asked.

"It's his word against mine. I'm not human and he could say I tried to attack him or something even worse. You wanted the General so I had no alibi." she said looking more at the ground than anything else. "I didn't even think the General heard any of it anyway."

"You forget that Alucard can read minds Miss Victoria." she said crossed. "And I did not want the General."

"Steadler lied to get me away. Figures. As for Alucard, he isn't much help in anything with her." the General grumbled. "And he is still harassing me."

"I've noticed on both accounts. I'm guessing you don't want his help otherwise you would be asking him or me to get that help Miss Victoria. That being the case, unless you really want his help, I will not order him to do so."

"I'm not ready." she said quietly while looking away. "I'm still getting used to being this way. Some day's, it's hard to handle the cravings. I want to learn better control of that first sir."

"Very well. I am glad to hear you are at least drinking. That much, I can live with." she said uncrossing her arms and lowering her voice. "Personally, I find it very relaxing that I have a kind, considerate, caring, more obedient and un-evil vampire not only working for us, but also around. You have turned out to be quite the opposite of what I expected. But you two never heard that, understood?"

"Crystal." the two said quickly.

"Very good. If there is another incident, involving words, come to me. Do not engage in violence. Self defense for you isn't a problem. And as for your problem with Alucard, do you want me to have him stop?"

"He says it is for my own good. Keeping me on my toes sort of thing." he muttered as he crossed his arms. "Unless he starts shooting me again, you don't have to bother Sir Integra."

Seras understood that last bit of information to her very well. Unless she was badly injured, near death or incapacitated in some way that she couldn't get loose, no man was going to over power her. No human anyway. If it really was bad and she couldn't defend herself, all she had to do was call out for her Master.

"We're going home." she said yelling to Ferguson as she turned from the other two.

The man behind the camera, known only as Flesh, was not very forthcoming with info. He was even, interrogated, with some forms of torture. Walter had the General come in and see if he could try anything. Though he tried to back out saying it was never his field, but he did have some ideas he learned about, one of which, in particular did work. Unfortunately, even though he was threatened with getting very small, hot and very thin needles inserted into his balls until he talked, he didn't know anything. He was just a small time mover and shaker on the net, providing people with what they wanted to see and hear since snuff films were really popular in the underground. Even with the computer hacking skills that both Walter and the General had, they didn't find much on the hard drives the man had to indicate who he was working for. The General was sure there was no ulterior motive other than to make lots of money off such sick films. Beyond that, he didn't think much on it. Though Walter and Integra was sure the mission was a set up for the broadcast.

The next day was rather uneventful, no mission was ahead for the night as far as Walter could tell, though a Freak could show up at any moment. Despite being during the day, Integra did allow Seras to leave and look around in town. Unlike Alucard, she could blend in well. Not to mention, she was a far cry from anything Alucard was. She'd rather burn in the sun than drink from someone, even a certain willing someone. Just in case, there was a couple of blood bags in a cooler behind her seat in the General Lee. They both went to town together after she told him she wanted to see something. He was wearing his coat like always and the only time he wasn't wearing it she had noticed was when they were together talking at night. Otherwise, he had it with him anywhere else around the house. A white suit was under that, which, she also noticed, all his suits were three piece types.

She had on white jeans, a black T-shirt and a black vest. Plus a thin black choker to hide the small bite marks on her neck. She did have a hat on, one that reminded the General of the French because of its style. The word being did have it on until he said it didn't look good on her. There was plans of shopping, buying a few movies to watch together, maybe books since she had always liked when her father or mother read to her and he said he would if she wanted it. But their first stop was the building they went to last night because she wanted to check on something. They parked in an alley way nearby and went in.

"Not that I mind, but why are we here?"

"I want to see the third floor. Where the target was."

"Ah, still a police officer at heart." he said patting her back.

"Sort of. Something about the mission bothers me."

"It was rather easy, too easy. Years from now, even if it is a hundred or more, you'll look back on this one and be glad it was easy."

"Because there is bound to be worse to come?"

"Unfortunately. I had a few, we'll say Black Ops missions that went all according to plan and some that blew up in our face before it they even started."

The bottom of the door looked blown off and it was holding on by the top hinge only. There was a made bed in the far left corner, to the right of that was a old love seat. The large hole in the middle of the floor and boarded up windows with some sunlight getting through, but not much. A desk was off to the left by the door with a radiator heater by the wall to their right.

"This doesn't look right at all does it?"

"It's been a long time since I was in, law enforcement. Always wanted to be a detective, but didn't want a lot of publicity. But you're right, what sort of vampire would live here? Doesn't matter how messed up, no vampire would live like this. And this isn't one of the run down areas of town either."

"Right." she said looking down the hole. "I see something."

"See what?" he said getting down and looking. "I don't see anything."

She backed up slightly and turned his head to the left with one hand.

"Do you now?"

"There's a camera under the bed? Interesting. Wait a minute…" he said rolling over quickly and pulling a gun.

"We're not the enemy." one of the two men said holding their hands up. "Since when did the Hellsing Organization has an investigations division?"

"Oh, rather recently." the General said as the two got up, but he left his gun on the two men. "It was our mission to stop the vampire so we should also look into why this vampire was in this particular dump. Not a place one should be."

"I don't know who you two are, but Hellsing doesn't have a investigation department." the man said lowering his arms. "You lot handle infiltration."

"Get those back up…"

"And how do we get them down?"

"Who are you would help."

"MI-5." the man said and then slowly pulled out his badge.

"Okay." he said putting the gun away slowly. "I thought you guys were rather quick on the job. Must be a hectic day."

"Why don't you two leave and let us do the jobs we are trained in, all right?"

"This camera must have been placed here rather recently. The duct tape is still practically new. The informant must have already known about the vampire." she said pointing.

"Young miss, it is also our job to evaluate any evidence." the mans said sternly.

"Now I know why I wanted to get into law enforcement again and avoided it. To learn what the hell it was that people like you were hiding. I didn't join because I knew I'd have to keep my mouth shut about it."

"That's right. If you two would please leave kindly. Before I have to make any calls." he said pulling a cell phone out.

"Let's go miss. We wouldn't want to keep these gentlemen from performing their jobs." he said very sarcastically as he linked his arm with hers and walked out.

Once outside they headed for the car.

"What irresponsible idiots!" she exclaimed. "You offer advice and points of view that make total sense and they brush it off!"

"This gives me an idea. One Integra might like." he said as they got in.

"What sort of idea?" she said starting the car.

"What if, there was a investigation division."

"Walter does that, somewhat."

"No, seriously. You were a cop." he said as they took off. "You know a lot about investigating. I've got, some training in it. I quit the law business when more paperwork became standard. It was fun being a Texas ranger, riding around on horses and catching bad guys. Though I do not miss the saddle sore balls that came with."

She couldn't help but laugh at the last part as he continued.

"As the old west or cowboy age was turning to the technology age, I got out and went onto other things. Now, I can usually spot things rather well. I learned how to be a ninja once and even a samurai. Back there, I did notice some other hidden cameras in the walls today that I didn't see during the mission. Between the two of us, we could pull it off."

"Sounds like an idea that would work. If Sir Integra approves. You certainly have the resources which might win her over. We still don't know who's making all these Freak chips. Wait a minute…I just realized something about that room. The informant must have known Steadler since he knew the target was on the third floor."

"That would explain, other than his rude suggestions, why he made those other comments about him being in charge and stuff last night after what you said to him."

"He could be a spy. But I can't think of for who." she muttered. "And I doubt it is those people in Rome."

"Same here. So, where to next?"

They did go shopping for an hour. Well, she did the clothes shopping since he didn't find anything of real relevance to buy for himself. After calling Walter, they learned what they needed and looked around, and eventually, she found who she was looking for at a bar. At the other end, a particularly familiar man sat watching a soccer game while drinking a beer while they sat at the other end near the door. She kept stealing glances at him waiting to see what he was going to do and when he was going to leave.

"You keep looking, he's going to either think you're watching him for the wrong reason or for the other wrong reason and make me jealous." the General muttered quietly as the bartender walked up.

"Jealous?" she said suddenly laughing. "That jackass. Not if he was the last man in the universe. I'd rather burn."

"Glad to see you are having a good time miss. Can I get you anything?"

"Um, just a tomato juice please." she said noticing the man did look their direction, but she made sure not to look his way.

"And you sir? Beer perhaps?"

"Thanks, but no. Any pop perhaps? I can't drink alcohol."

"We have a variety of pops sir."

"Root beer?"

He nodded grabbing one from under the counter in fridge.

"Glass?"

"No thanks."

He set the bottle down along with the juice.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her look at the drink.

"Guess?" she said sarcastically.

"Um, the drink looks like something you hate to drink." he said very softly.

"Wow, you caught on quickly." she said sarcastically.

"You ordered it."

"Bloody stupid thing to do to." she muttered taking a drink anyway.

"What happens to you when you drink alcohol?"

"I don't know. I haven't drank enough to find out. When I turned 19, the guys got me a beer, just one to celebrate. They also told me don't get used to it. I didn't like it much and didn't finish it. Why?"

"Just curious."

"What did your wife do?"

"That obvious huh? Well.." he said quietly. "She was a, stripper. But only when drunk. Half a bottle of wine is all it took. Rather surprising at first. I didn't think, vampires could drink anything other than, blood at the time. At least she didn't mind it when I intentionally got her drunk, usually for the show and what came afterward."

"If it wasn't for you talking about your former wife, I'd say your mind was in the gutter a lot."

"In my opinion, once married, the mind can stay in the gutter, as long as it's thinking about that person you married. Though I tend to not remember those moments or any others as much as possible. On the bright side for you, if you do drink a lot, there is no hang over. She always remembered everything too." he said draining his bottle. "Few times I did drink with her, I don't remember much."

"Hmm. There was a few drinks I wanted to try. The guys said they were going to treat me to a few once I turned 21. Not going to do that physically now. But as you said, if I don't get the hanger over…"

"Not to mention the fact of no health problems if you binge drink." he muttered even quieter.

"Yeah. Did it also make her sleepy afterward?"

"Um…" he said blushing slightly as he pulled several pounds and set them on the counter. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Let me guess, that old saying about going at it like weasels?" she asked awkwardly.

"The feeling, was extremely more intense for both of us, when she also drank from me." he said so quietly that only she heard because of her superior hearing. "I wonder if I have the stamina to go two hours straight again?"

That made her choke a moment.

"You asked." he said lightly slapping her back with a laugh.

"I think that was more than I wanted to know."

"Gotta learn sometime. Got a lot of stories and eventually, even my embarrassing ones will come up." he said with a laugh. "You do know...."

"Not funny. Yes I know what sex is. I'm not that out of the loop."

"That was a joke."

"Not a very good one." she said glancing over and seeing Steadler still watching the TV. "Hey, do you like sports?"

"No. Waste of time in my opinion. I did try out for professional baseball once. Quit because I lost a lot of my free time." he said before taking a drink. "I did like watching the race cars drive around in America back when they used cars you can find on the road. Not these NASCAR cars. Got speed but shred like paper on a dime. Besides the fact they don't look cool anymore."

"You must have been in those races."

"Quite a few of them back when racing started in the 30's and for a few decades. I did run moonshine for awhile too. Even learned how to make some myself. I was passed out for the rest of the day after tasting my first batch, didn't touch it after that. The alcohol content was over 200%. Practically jet fuel." he said taking another drink.

"So, when did you quit racing?"

"For awhile, I continued to drive. Then I learned about the 69 Dodge Charger. The car I had was black with the number 25 on the side at the time. I won many races and still have my trophies. God I miss those days." he said with a happy sigh. "Then one day I saw that TV show, the Dukes of Hazzard and that's why I have the car I have with the current number and such. Several rebuilds, but still going strong. I don't plan on ever getting rid of him either."

"And the reason you quit was because the cars became what NASCAR is now?"

"Yep." he said nodding. "The General Lee is much better looking than any of those cars. I have been thinking about doing an A.I. system for him lately."

"Huh? A.I.?"

"I'll explain later. Too many people around." he muttered.

"How many cars do you have?"

"A dozen or so. All in Colorado. You need a car too, something exciting. When you think of one you might like, let me know. I'll buy it for ya."

"What if I want a truck?"

"How about Big Foot?"

"That monster truck?" she said laughing with him. "I don't think Sir Integra would like that on the property."

"I don't think so either. Maybe I should have one brought in just to see the look on her face."

The two laughed thinking about how she might react and then laughed about how Walter would also possibly react.

"Can I get you two anything else?"

"No thanks. You can keep the change." the General said pointing at the pounds.

"Thank you sir. If you need anything else, just call." he said taking the pounds and walking away.

"This all, reminds me of all the times with my former team mates. Though those times were less personal." she said sadly. "I know you're not trying to fill the void either."

"Did any of them care like I do?"

"Well, Jack sort of did. But in some ways, he was more like a father figure sometimes." she said finishing her drink. "When is…."

"Now I think." he muttered as they saw some blonde woman come over to him from a door that lead into the basement of the bar.

They talked a moment and then left the bar together.

"She looked familiar." Seras muttered as they left. "I've seen her recently."

"No one I know."

The two followed along shortly after, keeping to the shadows rather well. Steadler and the girl went into an old building that had a deep basement, then went behind a one way mirror and started a couple cameras. There was some Scottish guy sitting in a chair that was apparently promised to get a very extreme high, thinking it was a drug. A vampire, that looked more like an actual monster with all his sharp teeth and gray skin came out and was about to rip into the mans neck. The General had his guns out and was about to move forward when the camera suddenly shut off and Seras stopped him. Alucard entered the room, completely spread eagle across the ceiling with a very creepy smile on his face.

"What exactly is amusing about exposing your filthy face to the world?" he asked after landing softly.

"Who the fuck are you?" the vampire demanded while still holding the man's neck exposed.

"Does having an audience for your sins make you feel special? Does it make you proud?"

"I'm sorry. What's is this, hey? Are you lads going to fight?" the man asked. "I'll just go.."

The vampire lifted him up and tossed him into the wall, head first. Blood splattered across it along with brain matter as he slid down. Seras cringed at the sight but didn't say anything.

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and killed your co-star."

"Bastard! You fucking talk to much!" he said pulling a black .357 from behind his back.

"I can only pity such a vampire. A titan reduced to a puppet just to give humans a good show."

Two rounds went through Alucard, only making him jerk slightly.

"Well, it also seems I am in the service of humans as well." Alucard said pulling his gun. "That's something, we had in common."

The bullet ripped through the guys head and he turned to dust before he hit the ground. The window behind him shattered showing three people, Steadler, the dead guy and a particular blonde woman. Seras realized who she was quickly as she saw her face more clearly. It was the woman she was suppose to save from a vampire attack on her first night with Captain Ferguson. Only she didn't fire and Captain Gareth did it. This was also the news woman who was reporting on the mission they did the other night.

"I…we're just observing the situation." she said quickly as Steadler pulled a gun out.

"It's the Hellsing Organizations vampire." Steadler said with distain.

"Why did you need to witness this?" Alucard asked as he aimed for them. "I will never understand humans."

"Wait! Please don't…" she began when a shot rang out.

She screamed and felt herself only to notice a couple seconds later that Steadler was holding his bleeding hand. Alucard was actually surprised when his fledgling and the General walked out, one gun smoking. Her gun was still in her belt even though her hand was on the holster.

"Master, these people need to be judged and punished by man's law, not ours."

"Not this guy though." the General growled as he grabbed Steadler and pulled him through the window.

"Wait….you can't do this!" he said holding his hands out in a surrender gesture.

"Who's going to stop me?" the General yelled tossing him on the floor roughly and putting the gun to his forehead. "I can tell Alucard is waiting for me to do it. And after what you said to Seras, I doubt she cares either. And that girl in the booth doesn't count."

"Wait General." she said putting a hand on his arm.

"See, she does care." Steadler whimpered.

"I get to shoot him." she said pulling her gun.

"Please do Police Girl." Alucard said with a chuckle as she pulled back the hammer.

"Neither of you will be shooting anyone. Stand down. We'll take it from here."

They turned seeing Ferguson standing behind them. They put their weapons away as Ferguson walked up and after dragging the man to his feet, handcuffed him.

"Don't you get sick of it? You risk your life for this country and this organization hides it and treats you like you don't even exist…."

"And this guy was suppose to come with good credentials?" the General asked as Integra also walked in. "Hello Sir Integra."

She nodded to the two of them.

"Unfortunately, I overestimated his character." Ferguson said. "I should have realized it after last nights incident."

Integra nodded to Ferguson as he walked out with the man. The female continued to watch them as Integra walked over.

"Were you really planning on shooting him Miss Victoria?" Integra asked.

"I wanted to. But no." she said shaking her head slightly. "I was hoping he'd pass out or start talking. Failing that, I'd knock him unconscious and call you. Unless he really tried something and I had to kill him to defend myself."

"At least you didn't answer with sucking him dry."

"Ugh!" she said with a disgusted look. "Not even to save my life. I don't want his sick thoughts in my head."

"I…just can't believe what I have seen. I have a journalistic obligation to show the world." the blonde lady stated.

The General laughed and then shook his head.

"Those reporters at Roswell said the same thing. Alien life does exist, I just agree with the governments that it should be keep a secret. Too many wacko's out there that have or think they have been abducted. Though I agree that the existence of vampires should be revealed to some people. This is just not the way lady. You were just portraying them as the fairy tales and myths say. Not all vampires are evil blood suckers. Most just don't know how to live any other way."

"Aliens exist?" she muttered. "That's an even more important story than the existence of vampires. My career would go beyond anything I ever dreamed!"

"What do we do with her?" Alucard asked as the General slapped his forehead and muttered something unintelligible.

"Do you feel any remorse? No guilt from watching?" Integra asked.

"None. What I do is for the people. They deserve to know what is really going on out there." she stated forcefully.

"Man's law is beyond the severity of her crimes." Integra said as the lady went stiff from fear.

"If she is beyond mans judgment, mans law, then I guess it is up to me." Alucard said now standing behind the woman.

The General knew what was going to happen and noticed Seras knew it as well. Her vampire side showed up quickly, her fangs grew slightly and her eyes changed. For a brief moment, he thought she was going to ask to join him. And if she did, Alucard would probably let her. Even Integra noticed the change out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" the news lady asked in fear and confusion.

"That's my cue to leave." the General said after picking the .357 up and heading for the door.

"You're not going to stay?" Integra said.

"Not unless ordered."

"This, coming from a man, who married a vampire and let her drink his blood." Integra said not noticing the reaction from the scared reporter. The reaction of her hearing about another great story despite her predicament.

"Being drank from and watching it are two different things Sir Integra." he said with a hint of visible anger. "Steadler I could understand better. He would deserve it. With Alucards powers, he should be able to just mess with her mind."

"Only those with a weak mind does that power work on. Many people have much stronger minds in this era." Alucard said with a small smile as he held the girl.

"Anyway, unless you need me Sir Integra, I'm going home."

"You two are done for the day. Good work." she said turning back with her arms crossed. "Finish it Alucard."

"With pleasure." he said with a gleeful smile.

"What? Wait…" she began as he leaned closer.

The General motioned for Seras to follow and for a moment, she looked like she was going to stay, but ended up following him out.

"Are you still going to offer yourself?" she asked as they got in the car.

"Like every night? No. Don't have to anymore. Wait, do you need a drink?"

"The craving is really strong right now." she said trying to ignore it.

"Must be his influence. I saw the effect it had on you when you realized how she was going to be punished. Well, I can pull over if you need it that bad. I'll just sleep it off and you can drive home. I had more chocolate earlier so I should be rather sweet."

For a moment, she looked ready to take the offer as her fangs showed and her eyes changed again. She started to lean forward as he gently rubbed her hand.

"No. I can't." she said turning away to look out the window. "I'll wait till we get home and have a bag."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then we need something to talk about to help pass the time."

"Why do you mean by don't have to anymore? Did Master drop the threat?"

"Alucard can't do anything because Integra over rode him. He wasn't all that happy about it, but in some ways, he doesn't care. Integra thinks I am a great help and influence on you."

"In what way?" she asked skeptically.

"The way she put it, I'm helping you keep your humanity. Alucard would probably have the reverse effect. Bad enough she has to deal with him. Rather not have to deal with you having blood lust cravings as well. Plus the attitude he gives her is pretty disrespectful sometimes where you give her respect. Another way of putting it, say you get your freedom from him. Like right now, hypothetically. Now you can do anything you want without his permission. Technically, you wouldn't even be bound to have to stay at Hellsing anymore either. You're really only here because you need the job and you are still under him. Anyway, say years later or maybe even now, Integra unfortunately dies, heart attack or an actual attack that from whoever. Alucard is free, no more seals, he can go anywhere, do anything. You would also be free since there wouldn't be a Hellsing Organization anymore. The blood bank already knows why Hellsing gets the blood, so you would be able to get some job, something at night obviously and live in the community with everyone else. No one ever need to know what you are unless you told them. Alucard, couldn't blend in anywhere. Not even those occults back in America , sticks out to much and his dark aura radiates almost visibly."

"I see what you mean." she said grabbing his free hand. "You've given me so much, in the way of help and other ways. And I haven't done anything back."

"Trust me, your company is everything right now. I haven't been this close to any woman in a long time. Anything else that comes from you, I can wait."

"I sometimes wonder if you are to good to be true." she said with a small laugh.

Once back home, she showered and changed into blue pajamas. But after drinking the blood, and rather quickly. She did her best to ignore the fact her body craved more and eventually it went away. The two watched a movie in his room, though she got tired quickly and fell asleep on him. Though they had the different protections for her to be able to walk in the sunlight, for brief periods of time, it did take a slow toll on the body. Which was one of the reasons she was currently so tired. If it wasn't for the fact he couldn't take a picture, he would have. Walter gave him a certain sly look as he was carrying her back to her room. The only problem, other than the look he was getting from Walter, she was dead weight, literally.

"She fell asleep during a movie Walter, nothing more. Get that look off your face." he said coming down the stairs.

"Can I believe that old man?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Trust me, you'll know when she finally decides to go that far." he said walking down to the basement.

"I only hope it happens in my lifetime."

The General almost dropped her from laughing so hard. She was so, dead to the world, she didn't even notice. Though she was surprised later when she woke up the next day that she was in her bed instead of next to him, where she secretly wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Warning, sexual themes ahead. Imagination is optional. But seriously here, what you are about to read is, not as graphic as some other chapters I have skipped over in other stories. Other than Hellsing stories I mean. It's a little more suggestive than a different story I am doing, but no descriptions. You'll see. Oh, and lots of heavy swearing and the usual violent stuff.

With the, more than just firing of Steadler, Integra had Ferguson look for another man to become the new Captain, but with much more scrutiny. Ferguson did suggest with the General's background, since he had been an actual General once and been in many wars, maybe they should see if he would do it. Integra thought that over for a few moments, but figured he'd say no. His interest were currently on a certain yellowish blonde, and little else unless it needed to be elsewhere. But she would keep the idea in mind and see what the General said. So, Ferguson was looking for candidates for a new Captain. And looking past the paperwork and background on it. He was talking directly to people about the candidates and had been for almost a week. So far, they'd all been safe from any attacks or missions so far leaving England currently safe at the moment. Walter, Integra, Ferguson and the General, who she brought in for an opinion, to a meeting, were all talking about the fact of the slowness. Alucard was present for a few moments, giving his opinion that something big was brewing. The other's all agreed that what was probably happening was the Freaks and possibly non Freaks were out there knowing they were being hunted even more than before and that they were planning bigger and better ideas to try to succeeded in whatever those plans were.

Everyone was on their guard just in case. Patrols were doubled, training more intense. Everyone was training, though Integra's trained by shooting targets in the firing range, other than her exercises. Walter, he was the only one not training. Even Alucard was training, but only because he got a new gun Walter made for him. But that was later the next day.

Integra was getting ready for bed for the night, seeing as there was no missions and she had finished the paperwork and other stuff for the day. And then she heard music playing. It wasn't the first time and she usually ignored it since it wasn't so loud like the other nights, but this time it was a little on the loud side. Sleep interferingly loud.

"Walter.." she said after hitting the intercom button for his room.

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"Are you the one playing music I've been hearing at night sometimes?"

"No Sir Integra. I believe that is the General and Seras in the ballroom again. Are they bothering you?"

"Ballroom?" she muttered. "No, it's fine. I'll talk to them. Thank you Walter. Good night."

"Good night Sir Integra."

She grabbed her robe and walked out slowly. No one was in the house, other than the maids and kitchen staff, but they were elsewhere doing their jobs. When she got to the ballroom, hearing classical music playing, she wasn't all that surprised with seeing the General and Seras dancing. The door was open, which was probably why she heard the music more than usual. When the door to this room was closed, though you would be able to hear the music, only if you were close by the room, unlike where her room was, any sounds coming from the ballroom wouldn't be disturbing or really noticeable.

She watched from the door with some envy as the two danced across the floor gracefully. She kept watching even as they went through another two songs. Integra had to admit, the General looked good in that tight fitting black suit. It wasn't a tux and he never wore any ties, swearing he never did and hated them since day one, but the black one came so close to being a tux. Seras was wearing a tight fitting sparkling black dress, one that fully covered her ample chest and exposed most of her back. Black high heels, no stockings. The dress was a couple inches from the floor and split on either side up to mid thigh. That outfit surprised Integra, not only because what the dress was, but the price had to be high. And it didn't seem like something that Seras had any interest in since none of her clothes she brought from home and had been buying were that revealing, other than the uniform. Integra may not have went out and shopped much for clothes, but on the few times she did, she did remember the prices of certain items. Things at one time she once thought about wearing, but never got the chance. They continued spinning across the floor, not caring about anything around them or even noticing her, or Alucard who showed up behind her suddenly.

"Jealous and envy Master? Those are some emotions I rarely feel coming from you."

"It's not important." she said closing the door quietly before turning and going back towards her room.

"If you wish, I could be your partner. I am sure they would allow us to also dance." he said casually. "You used to like dancing before you father died."

"That will not be necessary." she said and then straightened up further. "I need my sleep as do you I assume. Plus, I do not have time for such trivial things anymore."

"I must admit, this is a side of the police girl I did not expect to see."

"Now who speaks of envy? Please tell me you are not about to get into a lovers quarrel?" she asked turning to him quickly.

"I admit, the police girl is as you humans say, very easy on the eyes. But I hold no interest in her in that capacity. She is still my fledgling, despite my offering her freedom. Beyond that, nothing more."

"Good. I'd rather not break up a lovers brawl anyway. Good night Alucard."

"Good night Master."

"We were being watch." the General said as he gently spun her.

"I hadn't notice." she said sighing contently against him after he pulled her back in. "Much less care. We weren't interrupted so, it doesn't matter."

"You must be having fun. This is the third song." he said as she spun back around.

"Fifth." she said smiling. "And I think our 13th time dancing. I really enjoy this."

"Hmm, I wasn't paying attention to the days much less the songs. The company has been to great to notice anything else."

"Your eyes have barely left mine the entire time."

"Can't help it. You could be naked and I'd still be lost in your lovely face."

She pulled his head down and there was a intense deep kiss. It was making out, but not a lot of movement, other than the slowly guiding each other across the floor. About a minute later, the song was over and they parted. He had to take a couple breaths because of how long it was.

"I thank you for the dance and wonderful time my lady." he said bowing to her while holding her right hand. "We must do this again sometime."

"Thank you General. I had a wonderful time as well and loved every minute of it." she said licking her lips. "More so than the last times."

"You bit me." he said surprised as he felt his lip and noticed blood not only on his fingers, but on her lips. "Well, nipped actually. I didn't even feel it."

He didn't have a problem with it and she knew that. For some reason, he didn't even feel it much less the fact she had been drinking it as well.

"I couldn't help it." she said with a smile that oozed something that the General hadn't heard in a long time. He was further surprised at her next words and was wondering if she was enticing him unconsciously with her latent abilities. "I'm ready."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here. You're not talking about a drink are you?" he asked unsure about what he should do next. It had been a couple hundred years since he had had sex and hit on in such a way.

"Nope." she said rubbing her backside up against his side and staying that way as she slowly moved around him dancing to a beat in her head. "Well, maybe that too."

"Um….not that I am complaining, but, ahem, are you sure? We've only know each other, maybe a month." he said even more unsure of what to really do as she continued to move and drive him crazy.

His mind wasn't thinking too clearly anymore as she moved to rub against the front of his pants. Plus she was staring deep into his eyes and he couldn't look away.

"Seems longer. Come…" she said seductively while pulling on his arm.

"Are you really sure about this Seras? It is something you can't take ba…." he said as his body just followed her anyway.

"Shh." she said putting a finger over his lips before kissing him so deeply his knees started giving out along with hers. "You talk too much sometimes."

"Okay…" he muttered breathlessly.

He awoke groggily. And a little cold, and not alone, and then almost knocked himself out trying to sit up in the dark.

"Ow! Where am I? Why is it so dark? Was I buried alive again? No, wait, I'm on her bed? Oh boy. And in her coffin. Oh my god…" he said as, very personal and long lasting pleasant memories came flooding back. "I only lasted an hour too. But she actually…"

He reached around in the dark, looking for the button. She was somewhat laying on it, her butt ironically. Other than a smile, she didn't even move or react much as he had to move her behind bringing her closer to him as he hit the button opening the lid. Thankfully no one was in the room since he noticed they were both naked and their clothes folded neatly on the table.

"I really hope to god Walter did not come in here. I don't see a bucket so he mustn't have came in." he said getting up slowly while rubbing his head. "Oh, right. We put our clothes this way. Wow, it has been that long."

"More than you know." a seductive voice said behind him in his right ear.

He was barely able to react before being pulled back onto the bed and being straddled quickly.

"Last night was so incredible." she said seductively with a light kiss. "I am so glad I waited for you. I can't remember how many times you got me off."

"As much as I really loved last night…" he said barely ignoring the sensations of her rubbing herself against him. "Oh Seras…"

"I have to admit something. I fell in love with you. Had a sort of crush on you since the day you saved me." she said circling his chest with a finger. "And, I remember last night you saying you fell in love with me on that day. Though it was only because of my beautiful face at the time, which is why you decided to pursue me. In hopes it would become more than one sided. Does that hour last night qualify?"

"Ah, yeah." he said nodding. "Did you drink from me…"

"Well, I did for a brief moment. Like three seconds or something. With all the other feelings, it just came on me rapidly and I ended up biting your neck, mostly to keep from screaming. I stopped rather quickly when I realized what I was doing. You really taste different."

"I barely noticed the bite. That must have been one of those really high peak moments."

"I think it was that moment you passed out for a few minutes on me. I don't plan on doing that again though."

"I don't mind. It ended up with a pleasant experience for us both so…"

"I'll think about more." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"Ah, Seras…" he said placing one finger on her lips and the other on her behind to stop her rubbing motions.

"I can tell you're in the mood. And so am I." she said a little hurt at being stopped as he caressed her ass. "I know everything happened very suddenly and that I surprised the hell out of you when I pulled my top down once we got here…"

"Not that. I look forward to more of those times…" he said as she sat up just enough that he couldn't help but look at her chest. "But, um, unlike you, um….who can't anymore. I gotta go. After that, we can have more personal time together."

"Go? Where? Did you have plans to do something or a mission…" she asked confused. "What could be more important than me?"

"No, go, as to the bathroom. I really got to pee."

"Oh! Right. Took me a few days to suddenly realize I don't do that anymore. Hmm, it's only…" she said looking at her small nightstand clock. "Rather early actually. The sun is barely rising. Integra probably isn't even up. Doubt Walter is too though he did say he was an early riser."

"I'm not walking out there naked." he said getting up as she got off him, really reluctantly.

"Why, afraid to show off that totally incredible and strangely hairless but sexy body?" she said slapping his ass lightly.

"Yes actually." he said blushing a bit.

"I have my robe right here." she said grabbing it out of the drawer. "It's blue and kinda small…"

"I think I'll wear my pants." he said pulling them on. "I'd probably rip that."

"You are coming right back?" she said leaning against the bed post seductively.

"This is all a lot sooner than I expected. But since you want me back…" he said also putting his coat on. "And with a body like that to come back too…"

"I'd ask you to move in, but I don't think Sir Integra would allow it." she said peeking out the door. "I don't hear anyone. It's safe."

He left, reluctantly and wishing he wore his shoes. It was extremely cold and caused a certain part of his body to shrink despite seeing her totally naked. His mind was totally blown, she was totally incredible and better than he thought even thought it was her first time, and it all happened much sooner than he expected, and a stamina that didn't quit, which wasn't surprising seeing as what she was. He ended up passing out at some point and her muttering something about only an hour and how he bragged about being able to go over an hour once before. With his bladder feeling better, hands washed and using the mouth wash in her cabinet, which was another surprise, he opened the metal door and headed out.

"I see you had a lot of fun…"

He just about jumped out of his clothes while crying out from being startled half to death. While jumping, backwards, he slammed into the metal door loud enough Seras heard the impact. She stepped out quickly and noticed him sliding to the floor.

"Master! Why did you attack him?! My personal life…." she said walking forward.

"I did not attack him police girl." he said calmly. "I merely was offering my congratulations. Apparently his mind was elsewhere and still is, and he didn't know I was behind him. I can see where it was though."

She looked down quickly and realized she walked out without anything on. A quick eek and she ran back into her room while Alucard laughed. He was still laughing when she came out of the room, in the General's shirt and her robe, and Walter coming down to see what was going on with a bucket of ice and two bags of blood with him.

"General? General?" she said shaking him lightly. "Dammit! He's totally out. Thanks a lot Master."

"Was there a fight Miss Victoria….oh." he said seeing one of the General's shirts on her. "Alucard…"

"I did not attack the poor man. Nor do I have any interest in the police girls sex life." he said making Seras blush. "You should have been here a few minutes ago Angel of Death. The police girl put on quite a show for me."

"That was not intentional Master!" she yelled while gently picking him off the floor.

"It also seems all her hair is on her head like the General's is."

"Master!" she yelled really embarrassed now.

He grinned and took one of the bags before disappearing into the wall back to his room laughing.

"Hmm, I would assume you are feeling exceptionally well then Miss Victoria?" he asked with a certain tone as he opened her door for her.

"I was until he got knocked out. Master startled him from behind and he slammed his head into the door." she said laying him on the bed.

"The General stayed down here I see." he said setting the bucket on the table.

"Yes Walter. Please don't say anything to Sir Integra just yet."

"I think she already knows." Walter said as they heard her yell at Alucard about something to do with privacy. "I have something for you later Miss Victoria. Once you are done here, please come find me."

"Thanks Walter."

"I do not mean to pry, but was he worth the wait?"

"I don't want to ever sleep alone count as an answer?"

He smiled lightly and nodded. Once he left, she quickly drank the blood, then put a few ice cubes on his chest. He bolted awake quickly and grabbed the back of his head and chest.

"That hurt. And was cold!" he said then glanced around. "How'd I get back in here? Did Alucard attack me?"

"Hang on one moment." she said leaving.

He sat there looking at the door wondering where she went. It wouldn't take a lot of imagination to wonder what she had been doing, to anyone who saw her in the robe and shirt.

"Where'd you go?"

"Mouth wash. Though I hate the drinking, I did need that. I figured you wouldn't want to kiss me after…"

"Not particularly no. But that explains why you have it."

"Alucard says it is pointless to brush, but I do it anyway. I don't like the smell of blood on my breath either. Plus even though my body says the taste is good, I hate having the aftertaste there. Sometimes makes the need to feed stronger if I can taste it already."

"I'm guessing Alucard must have done something freaky or hit me. I don't remember much beyond being freaked out."

"You did scream, well, sort of yelled in fright. Then the back of your head hit the door. You even dented it slightly. I came out and well…." she said explaining the rest.

"Nice. At least it wasn't Walter. I don't think his heart could take it. Seeing a body like that, he'd probably keel over instantly and die happy."

"Better him than Sir Integra. I sometimes wonder if there is girl in that suit or some robot with her brain."

The two laughed at the idea for a few moments.

"Knowing Master, he's probably been in there while I was bathing though, so at least it was nothing new to him." she muttered. "At least it felt like he was there a few times."

"He got to see, but not have huh?"

"Yes, possibly. He always denies it though. I don't care right now." she said putting the robe on the table and then locking the door. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I unleashed a monster." he said as she quickly removed his shirt.

"Yes, but one you love." she said pouncing on him. "And one you pursued to this point."

"True." he said between kisses as she straddled his now naked waist.

Integra was in her office working most of the day. Had her meals in peace and looked over the troops for awhile before getting ready for the Round Table conference that was taking place later that night. It was only taking place because of the death of a undercover MI-5 agent that was found in the river with a British flag sticking out of his chest earlier in the day.

The morning news she got from Alucard was not something she wanted to hear. She knew it was inevitable that the two would be in bed together soon, but it was a lot sooner than she thought. She had asked the General once about it, and he said he would wait even if it took years. If Seras could have gotten pregnant by him, then she would have a problem and would have had them wait till much later to, copulate. Say several years or more, maybe a few decades. Seeing as that couldn't happen, she had nothing to worry about and dismissed most of what Alucard had said that morning. And told Walter to not talk about it. Though the pain of envy was still there, mostly for the dancing thing. Even her Majesty had asked on occasion if Integra was ever planning on having an heir before it was too late, or at least a husband. Despite her duties to the country, the Queen even had time for a man at one time. She did want to be a mother, but she didn't really care for the fact of having a man in her life.

The day went by rather quickly, for two people anyway. They spent most of the day doing two things, well, three if you counted the General having to get up and eat a few times, plus bathroom breaks. Later towards the night when Alucard finally got up for the night, the two got cleaned up and joined Walter in one of the rooms down in the basement. The General was in a blue suit plus coat and she in her uniform. They found out shortly after getting what Walter was giving them that they were needed to help patrol the area and keep things under watch while the Round Table conference took place.

"I see you two finally decided to grace us with your presence today." Walter said placing a somewhat large closed box on the table.

"Yes." she said happily.

"I'm tired. But I'm here." he said hiding a yawn. "What have you got here for us?"

"Actually, there's only two things here. I did not make anything for you General, one because you did not ask. Two, because would there be anything I could get that would compare to what you have had in the last several hours, old man." Walter said with a certain gleam in his eye.

"I would hope not Walter." she said as she noticed the General blushing.

"I have to say, I doubt I could make any sword bigger than the one you current pack around to begin with General. You always did like big swords and have quite a collection. Is this the biggest one to date?" Walter asked.

"Yes. Took me awhile to even be able to lift it. With the lessons I am giving her, I'm getting better with the slower swings. My biceps are getting bigger again too."

"And I've gotten much better as well." she said.

"She has improved much General. I must admit I am impressed with her progress." Alucard said. "She knocked his sword from his hand and pinned him to the wall the other day. Excellent job Police Girl."

"I…thank you Master."

"So Walter, it is ready then?"

"Yes Alucard." he said opening the box to show a very large black magnum.

"Nice." he said impressed.

"A thirteen millimeter Jackal. A semi Auto Anti-Freak weapon. 390 millimeters long and weighing 16 kilograms." Walter said as Alucard took it out. "6 round magazines. Too much gun for any human to handle."

"I'm impressed." the General said.

"Also, instead of the modified rounds from your 454 Cascull, we've custom made a special explosive armor piercing round for this weapon."

"Casing?" he asked as he put a clip in.

"Pure silver, with a Macedonian processed."

"Ammunition?" he said pulling the slider back.

"N.N.A.-9 Marbel cartridges."

"Explosive, or mercury charged?"

"Oh, mercury. And of course, they have already been blessed."

"It's perfect Walter." he said giving a twirl.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Do you think you could even kill that jackass Paladin Master?"

"Oh, I think so." he said with a big smile.

"Depends on who gets to him first."

"Is that a challenge General?"

"More fact than anything else. But, if we are both together at the time, I will defer to you."

"Good."

"Where's mine?" she asked.

"Right here, um…General. Do you still have enough energy to help me possibly?"

"Funny man here huh? Don't make me tell Alucard your hated nickname."

"I already know it." Alucard said.

"That blows that threat." he said disappointed.

Walter pointed at the ground at some very long and large case. He lifted it with one hand and did have to grunt a little. His sword and case were about the same so it wasn't much of a surprise.

"About the same weight as what's on my back. What the hell did you make her?"

Walter opened it and the two were extremely shocked.

"The 30 millimeter, Anti-Freak Harkonnen Cannon." Walter said proudly as he lifted it out and setting it on the ground, barrel up.

She had to look up to see the end of it even though she was a few feet away.

"The Harkonnen Cannon uses two types of ammunition. One, depleted uranium shells."

"Depleted uranium?!" the General exclaimed. "We are fighting Freaks, not tanks! On the other hand, if there is a wall in the way of a bunch of Freaks or ghouls…"

"Yes. The second, armor piercing, explosive incendiary rounds. Say for example, a large collection of ghouls grouped together."

"You got to be kidding? You seriously expect me to carry that thing around?" she asked with still widened eyes.

"It really suits you police girl. Especially considering your mates choice in size of weapons. Now you two are, evenly matched."

"You really think so? Wait, his guns aren't that….oh, the sword. Right. Are you sure about this Walter?"

"I believe your next mission will be very interesting Miss Victoria." he said with a certain smile.

"Let's go have some fun with this." the General said taking it from Walter. "About the same as my sword. Bill me for the ammo Walter."

"I will. I had ammo made for your guns as well General. They also are like Alucards Jackal, though not his caliber."

"Cool…"

"The ammo crates were sent to your room. You will have to load your own clips since those are custom made."

"Have to give them a try then." he said handing her the cannon and grabbing the backpack ammo crate for her off the ground.

Along with her help, they loaded down a couple dozen clips for him. Including some of his extended clips that held 30 rounds. And then, off they went to a different sort of firing range where explosives were used rather often. Some experimental, some not. Such as the silver shrapnel grenade.

Something about firing the large cannon, turned her on. Maybe it was because she stood behind him, holding him close around the waist to let him try firing the cannon. And though it was on the tripod, if it wasn't for her, he would have been blow onto his ass, which happened when he decided to see how the real kick felt. She managed to catch the weapon as it went into the air while he tumbled head over heels a couple of times from the recoil. It hurt, but he said it was a blast anyway, no pun intended.

The plan for protecting and patrolling changed when the police were called with someone yelling about a vampire attack. So Ferguson and several troops, plus those two were sent to investigate. Two A.P.C.'s and his car got to the location quickly, which was a bunch of run down storage units, all close together and some warehouses.

"This doesn't seem right." the General said looking the area over from his car. "Captain!"

Ferguson had the men wait a moment as he walked over to the two as they got out of the car.

"General, something wrong?"

"Yeah, something seems wrong about this. Very wrong."

"Miss Victoria?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you sense or feel anything?"

"Nothing. But I trust his judgment. Now that you mention it, the area smells funny."

"Hmm. What do you think it is General? An ambush perhaps?"

"I don't know." he said suddenly tensing up. "Ah damn! Now I know why things feel wrong."

Ferguson had all the men stand at ready as he saw the General glancing around, a lot. He pulled the sword off his back quickly as he walked away from his car.

"Is it one of them General?" she said looking around with the grenade launcher.

"Yeah it is. Watch yourself. They may be honorable or deceitful. If it is the latter, they'll go for your head too."

"Got it."

"General, what's…." Ferguson began.

"There's another one like me here, somewhere." he said still glancing around. "Does anyone see…no! Everyone quiet. Seras, listen for everything. I need to know where any movement that would be human size is. Peter, there isn't any holy ground around here is there? Grave yard perhaps, or former one?"

"None that I know of. "

She listened closely and smelled the air.

"There's someone in that building." she said pointing at the building they were suppose to investigate. "I smell blood that direction as well."

"Captain, trust me on this. Do not send any men in. They will only get in the way…"

"I do not fully understand this Immortal deal that Sir Integra told me about, but she did say to not interfere. We will stay outside and keep watch." he said nodding. "May God and her majesty be with you. Amen."

"Worse case scenario, it is a vampire that captured an Immortal and feeds off them." he said opening the door slowly.

"And even worse case, you die." she said behind him.

"Stay behind me for the moment. I want your help." he said entering slowly. "I could use you as a distraction."

"What?!"

"This could be a trap to get me, in which case, having a vampire might scare them. I got lucky with learning what Walter can do. Very few other people can learn much less have speed. You have it and more naturally. Hell, if you can toss me around, a normal Immortal will be nothing."

"Good point. Wait, I see…"

Some red headed female in a skimpy tight leather outfit came out of the darkness at them, from above. She got ready to fire, but he swung his sword upwards quickly. From groin through the top of her head, she was cut in half.

"She wasn't very bright." he said as she turned to dust before hitting the floor.

"There!" she pointed off to her left.

Some light haired, 5 foot 6 man with a long claymore stepped out of the shadows, holding some small object in his hand. He had a long green trench coat, jeans and some white open collared shirt.

"They said you were a smart one General. I didn't think that smart. Even old Immortals can get unlucky. Too bad those Hellsing fools aren't in here like it was planned." he said as they circled the room slowly.

"Who are you talking about? Who do you work for?"

"That would be telling. Who's the lady?"

"Dracula's fledgling." he said seeing the guy jerk. "Yeah, he's still around. Didn't know that? Did you know that girl I just killed was a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Yes to which one?"

"Doesn't matter." he said stopping and holding up the small device. "I helped them out and now I'm going to get something I've wanted for a long time."

"He has a detonator!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, she has, or I'll say, had good eyes." he said pushing the button.

She went to grab his arm and push him out, but ended up grabbing nothing only to feel he was grabbing her arm. The ground came rushing up at her as all three of them went flying out the doorway. The other man rolled away quickly and got up still holding his sword. The General lost his as it skidded several feet away from his grip. Seras was getting off his back when she was kicked off harshly. She quickly turned around as she noticed the claymore sticking in the General's side. That sword would have been in her back, or worse. And it was silver coated, or pure silver, hard to tell really. Ferguson noticed the three fall out of the building and then the General get stabbed. The men also noticed and started to take aim when he stopped them. The sword was plunged deeper, twisted and then pulled from his side sideways. He placed the sword against the General's neck and then smiled wickedly as he fell back.

"Now I can get my revenge for what you did all those years ago."

"Seras, I'm sorry. Now get…oh shit." he said seeing she was already gone out of the corner of his eye.

The men and Ferguson saw it for a brief moment, and then the building exploded. They took cover quickly as shrapnel and other parts of the building flew by. The flames all started to die down as they saw, heard and felt an electrical current in the air. There was massive wind that came from nowhere and put the flames out as a bright light followed by electricity flying everywhere, plus a woman's scream and glass shattering made them get down. Ferguson looked up briefly to see a body floating in the air where he had saw the three before but who it was, he wasn't sure. Visible electrical currents flashed over the floating body, making it twitch and jerk a lot as the person cried out in pain. The currents also raked across the two A.P.C.'s and the General Lee, making lights blink, computers sputter and burn out, or catch fire. It lasted about a minute and then everything was quiet and settled down again. A few small fires were burning from the destroyed building and in a few other places nearby. The glass on all the vehicles were destroyed, including some of the building windows. All the men got up quickly and got at ready thinking they might be attacked any second. Ferguson got up and had a few men follow him quickly as he noticed Seras was, alive, and dragging a body towards them. Seeing as the person on her shoulder was taller than her, she was essentially dragging them because their feet were on the ground.

"Officer Seras? What happened?"

"The building was rigged to kill us all and take him out sir." she stated. "Some other Immortal was working, with whoever was behind the ambush. Revenge of some sort. We didn't find out either answer."

"Are you okay?" he asked as the men took the General off her shoulder.

"I got burned sir. Literally. But I'm okay other than the pain. I'll be better when we get home." she said seeing her uniform was burnt along with areas of her exposed skin. "Now I know what being hit with lightening feels like, sort of."

"Who was the man I saw stab the General?"

"The other Immortal sir. His body is back by the rubble. I'm not sure where I tossed the head when I ripped it off though sir." she said with no remorse or regret.

He raised an eyebrow and then dismissed her. The General was put into his car, passenger seat and his sword placed in the trunk. She got the keys from his pocket to drive the car home seeing as he had allowed her in the past on their trips to town several times. Ferguson found the body and had it bagged to hopefully find out who the man was and possibly things about his past and stuff that would help them find out who staged the ambush they luckily got out of. Ferguson was rather surprised to find the body still had all its blood though, or at least it looked like it since blood was pooled up around the body and still pooling.

"The General is doing a good job of keeping her humanity just like Sir Integra told me. Interesting."

"It is possible sir that she didn't drink him dry because he would recover anyway. He was just like the General…"

"Yes. I've heard the story as well. She had enough time to be able to drain him before ripping his head off though."

"I, hadn't thought of that sir."

"Not important soldier. Have the others check the area out. We'll leave after I talk to Sir Integra." he said going back to the A.P.C.

Seras had already left and the men were all on edge, especially after the local authorities arrived. Despite the electrical problems, the phones still worked. Integra was not happy with the fact her people where almost ambushed. She had them return to the mansion and had him personally come to her office to explain everything. Seras made it back to the mansion in record time, hitting a few things on the way. The General didn't wake up, even when with Walters help they got him into the house and down to her room. Using the two chairs, they got him to sit and not fall out. He was rather dirty and burnt, not to mention covered in blood so, it was easier to keep the house and his room clean this way.

"Walter, I need a bag. Quickly." she said removing the General's coat.

"Bag?"

"The sight and smell of this blood is making it things very difficult for me. I did get injured back there in the explosion, but since have healed. I don't want to drink from him in this condition. Please hurry. And ice."

"I shall return post haste." he said rushing out.

She literally ripped his clothes off, not caring that the suit was expensive, even though it was already damaged from the explosion and sword. It wasn't Armani, but still expensive. The boots didn't even survive. She did leave his pants on, for the moment. Though she had seen him get injured before and heal, she actually expected to see a hole in his side, but there was only a lot of blood on skin. Walter came back in and set it on the table slowly.

"Miss Victoria…" he said looking around the room and seeing different bits and pieces of his clothes around.

"I think this will wake him up." she said setting the bag aside and grabbing the bucket of ice.

She dropped the bucket of ice across his chest, and didn't finished dumping. He jumped up, knocking the bucket across the room and sending ice flying as he screamed. He dropped to his hands and knees muttering about the cold and pain.

"General, are you okay? Say something?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"I hate that feeling. Especially the memories that come with. That guy was a total asshole. Now I know why he wanted me dead." he said shaking his head. "Seras, please don't do that again. You, I can handle. The ice cubes, no."

"I believe you two will be okay without me." Walter said heading for the door.

"Walter, he's going to need his robe. Mine's, too small."

"I shall hang it on your doorknob and knock then." he said leaving.

"Seras, did you rip my clothes off?" he asked as she helped him to the chair.

"Well, I was waiting till Walter was gone….oh." she said tapping her lip. "He is gone."

"Ouch." he muttered as she just ripped them right off like a magician pulling a tablecloth off without upsetting the dishes.

"We can't shower together with you in those dirty and bloody pants."

"I have created a monster." he said as she smiled, seductively evilly. Though it dropped away at his next words. "Seras, you interfered back there."

"So what? He was about to cut your head off. No matter what you say, I believe I made the right choice. I don't give a damn about this game or whatever the hell it is much less the stupid rules…" she was yelling as he placed his finger over her lips. She went to slap it away but he caught it, barely.

"I don't care either. Others have done worse to keep themselves alive. Dogs, guns. Distractions, such as help like you, or worse, revealing areas of the body. Thank you. You did the right thing." he said cupping her cheek. "We can watch each other's back this way."

She leaned into it, for a moment.

"Wait, revealing what?"

"Um…there was, a female Immortal, who…..um, fought dirty." he said with uncomfortable memories.

"Dirty as to tight see through revealing clothes or…um…"

"She wore clothes, just certain areas normally always covered were left uncovered to distract the Immortal 'men' she went after. And she shaved or waxed, so…."

"Did you take her head?"

"No." he said shaking his head a lot. "No, no, no. I was one of the lucky few to hear about her before she came after me. I didn't know it was her coming after me until she opened that cloak. If it wasn't for what I was told, I wouldn't have ducked that sword. I did not want her memories in my head and I ran away quickly. Never saw her after that. Heard she was killed by another Immortal many years later."

"Was she pretty?"

"Okay, I will admit she looked very beautiful and had…great assets. But her mind, beyond psycho."

"Hmm." she said noticing the time. "Whoa. Look at the time. Those people are going to show up soon."

"Cannon or no cannon?"

"Might as well at least carry it in the case. Same with you. We could keep watch from the roof."

"Suns out though."

"Keep watch from the main tower near the front door then."

As they took off and got into position, the Round Table people arrived in different limos. Walter let them in and took them to the room upstairs where the conference was to be held. He then informed her and she went to the room to find them all seated and waiting. She took her seat at the head of the table, a smaller table with a phone with intercom capabilities was on her right by the chair.

Outside the mansion, at the time the conference started, a couple guys, Jan and Luke Valentine, came up to the main gate. One guard was reporting in and saying something about suspicious people when he was killed, the back of his head blown across the gate wall. The other guard was killed by the other brother before he could say or do anything. It wasn't until the two in the tower noticed the main gate ran down by a tour bus that they knew something was up.

"I think we have intruders." the General said strapping his sword to his back. "I'll go check things out downstairs while you inform Walter and Ferguson."

She got her cannon ready as he left, after a quick kiss and the two wishing each other good luck. The limo's outside were almost all destroyed and the main door was also blown away by a four round rocket launcher. Luke was still outside as his brother and the ghoul troops from the tour bus started entering. The ghouls were dressed in soldier like outfits that the Hellsing troops used, carried MP-5's and had full body shields usually used in riot control to keep people back. Jan stopped just inside with the ghouls behind him as he saw one man standing at the base of the stairs, leaning against the banister while holding a large sword on his shoulder. Long dark gauntlet type gloves that matched his coat and had small silver spikes on the outside covered his hands.

"You have to have some big fucking balls man! No back up anywhere, oh wait, they are all hiding upstairs and look, around the corners down here too!" he said laughing heartily as he swung two modified PC-90's up at him. "That sword isn't going to save you! Hell, you should have run when you had the chance! Boys, blow this asshole away!"

Several dozen guns came up and opened fire as he quickly dropped down and even though the blade was not wide enough, got behind it anyway. One hand still holding the handle while he used his arm to cover his head. Bullets slammed into him, the banister, the walls, the floor. The soldiers in the various areas fired from their hiding places as more ghouls came in and lining up with the others still firing. It took about 30 seconds before the ghouls stopped firing and had to reload.

"The was so fucking cool! None of you bastards have a chance in….what the fuck?!"

Most of his coat, the outer lining was gone on the one side. Including the lining on his gloves leaving a tight woven metal mesh exposed. Almost all the areas near his body had blood seeping out through the metal mesh, though no bullets got through anywhere, enough impacts took place breaking the skin. He got up, a little slowly while grunting in pain, especially after shaking for a second. What lead had got stuck in between the metal mesh fell off after he shook himself.

"My turn." he said with a evil growl.

Both guns came out quickly and he fired rapidly. He had aimed for the guy with the strange hoodie that made it seem like he had a third eye, but the guy moved out of the way quickly before getting hit again. One round did hit him though and took a nice chunk out of his left side. He kept firing for a few more seconds, before noticing someone in a pale yellowish suit drop down in front of the ghouls and then disappear. Both guns were quickly let go of as he grabbed his sword and did a couple very fast 360 degree spins in a X form. Luke just barely managed to jump back but noticed he was caught in the arm and quickly jumped out of the way when the man rushed towards him swinging two swords. The General missed but didn't stop as he rushed into the blazing gun fire. Troops were now outside as well along with many inside firing rapidly at the intruders. Ghouls were dying left and right from gun fire and his spinning of sword as he rushed through their ranks. Seeing as the length of his swords were more than normal, one swing took out two or three men. Unfortunately, troops that were too close were dying from either gun fire or the ghouls attacking them physically.

Seras was on the second level heading for the main entrance when she noticed a large amount of ghouls heading down the hallway. She fired off a round from her cannon blowing many of them away as the large bullet passed through them and ended up hitting the far wall in the main area. What ghouls that did survive didn't even aim as they started firing down the hall. She kicked a door open and ducked in quickly and just in time as the bullets ripped into the carpet and nearby walls and ceiling.

Now outside, the General was slicing and dicing constantly. He'd been bit a few times but managed to get the ghouls off him quickly. He was leaving a nice trail of blood, though he was healing at a fast rate while being shot at, either by the ghouls or by the few troops left outside.

Seras had reloaded with one of the incendiary shells and fired it down the hall. This was quite effective in taking out even more ghouls and leaving her a path to the main lobby. It also left a nice big hole in the walls, the ceiling and the floor. She quickly rushed forward while reloading and found the main entrance filled with ghouls. Most of them were spreading out on the first floor while some were still trying to get onto the second floor. She wasn't sure why the stairs leading up to the second floor were almost completely demolished, but seeing as it meant the ghouls had to climb to get onto the second level, she wasn't going to complain. She aimed from the main entrance as someone showed up a few feet away from her.

"Wow! Now here is nice piece of ass! And what a rack lady! I bet you're a good fuck!" he said groping himself with his left hand and massive smile. "I plan on saving you for later…."

"Bloody pig!"

She growled and swung the barrel at him with the intent of slamming him into the wall. He laughed and held out his left hand to catch the barrel and did catch it, however she was a lot stronger than he expected as his hand, wrist and arm broke from the impact as he was slammed into the wall. She didn't even give him the chance to get up as she blasted him and the wall away, ignoring the debris that blasted past. A few scraps and other deep cuts ended up across the front of her body as a result but she ignored the pain as she emptied the spent round and reloaded.

Outside, he was still swinging and dicing, while trying to get back inside. He heard the explosion of her cannon as he made it back into the entrance. She started to aim when she saw him down there swinging away. A couple of ghouls managed to jump him making him loose his main sword and had barely managed to cut them off with the other as he was trying to get his other sword back when more ghouls dived on him.

"General!" she cried out as she quickly kicked a ghoul off the second floor and moved out of the line of fire.

"Fire!" he yelled loudly while tossing a ghoul off him.

"But…."

"Just do it!" he said taking out a few ghouls with a wide swing.

She swung around and pointed it at the floor downstairs as she pulled the trigger. The incendiary round blew away many ghouls and shook the entire room and filled the room with smoke and a few fires. It also blew the ghouls off the General, and him out the front door as he tried to jump away. More troops rushed out onto the second floor firing into the mass of ghouls getting up.

Walter went straight to the conference room after Seras came to him. Troops were sent out in full force and ten guards were placed outside the conference room after Captain Ferguson heard about the attack. Though the 10 men inside were all either scared, confused or both after hearing about the attack, most of them were in agreement that they were in trouble and figured the enemy would show up any time. Integra was worried until Walter told her that the General and Seras were already at the main entrance and doing their best to contain the situation. When he was asked about Alucard, he informed her he was not sure what Alucard was doing. The doors were locked any way as she talked to Peter over the intercom. He informed her the second level was under attack but so far they were doing a rather good job of holding their own. The first level was currently under the enemies control and at last report, all the men that had been down there were killed and turned into ghouls as well. Everyone heard the gun fire and also heard plus felt the explosions that happened, several times. Currently, they had lost a lot of men already but keeping the invaders back.

After she had spent all her cannon rounds, she dropped the weapon and jumped down grabbing the Generals main sword from where it landed in the wall. With her superior speed and the skills she learned it didn't take long for her to dispatch the enemy. Her vampire side kicked in making her go on a killing frenzy. At first, she was just taking heads off or stabbing them in the chest and pulling up, or sideways or down. Now, she was just hacking away several times with a malicious smile. The troops started dropping down to help finish off the rest of the enemy and went to other areas of the first floor to search for survivors and the rest of the enemy. No one went down stairs to the basement since no ghouls went that direction and it was off limits anyway. Noticing the enemy all gone, she suddenly turned around seeing the spread out troops.

"Uh oh." one of the men whimpered. "Um, sir. We got a problem."

"What is it….oh boy." the man in charge said seeing her looking at them.

She raised the sword up and started to take a step forward as they raised their guns at her. She ended up crying out as her foot suddenly burned her and made her drop the sword. On the floor was a gun that after seeing it, plus the pain, made her regain her senses as she saw she had stepped on one of the Generals magnums. Her uniform was rather trashed, burned, bloody and bitten, but nothing extremely revealing was showing yet, other than her underwear if you looked close enough at the various rips in the skirt that had ridden up. Her boots were burned and ripped so she was almost bare foot. The look on the men's faces made her look at the room around her, plus the blood and dust on the sword. Walter came out quickly onto the second floor seeing her sink to her knees while holding herself tightly and crying.

"Miss Victoria. Are you alright?" he said after jumping down near her.

The men went on their way, still doing clean up as he helped her to her feet.

"Some of the men were ours Walter. I killed them!" she said shaking as tears slid down her cheeks. "I almost lost control and attack the men!"

"They were already ghouls or about to become them Miss Victoria. You did those men a favor. As for the rest of our men, something made you regain your senses. I suggest you keep that thought in mind in case the next time you start loosing control. I would hate to have to kill you or heaven forbid, the General be ordered to do it if you lost total control and didn't get it back." he said looking around. "This is going to take some time to get repaired. Speaking of which, where is the General?"

She looked up suddenly and then raced outside, burning her foot on his sword she dropped, but now picked back up. There was a few ghouls outside, eating off some of the men while the small group of troops was still killing them or others. She quickly looked around and noticed him several feet away on the other side of the burning wrecks of the limos. Since she saw he was breathing, she helped the troops outside, swinging away with expert precision, venting her anger with more control.

All the time this was happening, Luke had left going downstairs to fight the only person he wanted. It pissed him off that that man had managed to hit him and if the General was still alive after he got finished with Alucard, he planned on torturing him for a long time. He found Alucard sitting in a tall and old chair in the middle of the room and after a short conversation, they started fighting. It was a short battle at first, with him thinking he had the upper hand. Once Alucard changed, Luke got sacred and tried to run away. At first Alucard was proud to fight him, thinking he was fighting a powerful vampire like himself. Once he realized otherwise, he used part of his dog form to eat the pathetic man.

With the two Freak vampires dead, it didn't take long to clean up the rest of the first floor and the few on the second they missed. A couple of limos did survive enough to still drive, even though they were heavily damaged, and the members of the Round Table left quickly. Integra listened to Ferguson give his report as she glanced around at the damage. Priceless paintings were destroyed along with several vases and other objects. The damage wasn't a real problem for her, it was the loss of so many good troops even though it could have been much worse. The loss of the helicopter was a heavy blow too. Estimated time for all the repairs was at least a couple of weeks. Though it was not a extremely big loss of life for their number of troops, they still needed to recruit more. There was over a dozen men in the infirmary that were going to need time to recover, including Captain Ferguson who ended up breaking his hand while punching a ghoul that got to close. The doctors checked out the General anyway even though they found no injuries. Seeing as the doctors and nurses had others to attend to, Integra had Seras take the General away to his room to have her clean him up and find out how he was doing, mentally. Though there was no evidence on his body that he was bitten and eaten, his clothes told tales that he had been, more than several times.

She had no problem taking him back to his room, removing the coat and totally ripping away his clothes, again. They were ruined beyond serious repair anyway, bite marks, bullets holes and claw marks marred his outfit. She expected him to wake up after being stripped, but he didn't. Nor did he wake up when she placed him in the tub and sprayed cold water across his bloodied body. It was driving her crazy in two ways that he hadn't woke up yet. She pushed one set of feelings aside while washing him and talking to him. With the rest of him clean, except for his hair which was more red than blue black, she decided to try one of the powers she had been trying and failing at for awhile. Grabbing his head gently, she turned his head and placed it against her forehead and concentrated deeply. Really, she had no idea how Alucard entered into people's minds, so she was guessing and hoping she was at least doing it right in some form. For her it seemed like hours went by as the shower sprayed down on her back and head and on him when it was actually only a couple minutes when she felt a connection take place. Several of his more recent memories ranging from time with her to things he did in his past from stories came pouring into her head along with the emotions and feelings. One strong memory of being eaten alive by a bear attack once came up quickly, which she instantly realized was there because he was being eaten from by the ghouls. She jerked back and let go, landing on her butt as the connection was lost for a moment. She hadn't expected the extreme intensity nor getting any sort of connection but she could still feel a strong connection to him and felt him starting to wake up.

He blinked his eyes a few times and then glanced at himself before looking up.

"I'm in the shower? But I was in the middle of fighting and being eaten again. How did I…" he muttered in confusion before looking to his right. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think." she said rubbing her head. "You got some interesting memories and powerful memories."

"You're covered in blood and wet. Your uniform, your hair, your boots…even your underwear. Thanks for the nice view. Now that's a wake up call if I ever saw one."

She got up sitting on the edge of the tub and crossed her legs.

"Yeah, that woke up part of you." she said looking at him. "They're right. Men can be pigs at anytime. Doesn't matter if the world is about to explode, they see a flash or good look of any private part of a woman, instant erection. Lucky for you, I don't mind since it is about me."

"Sexual feelings aside, how long have I been out, did I get my ass seriously kicked, and what happened?" he said running his hand through his hair. "Ugh! What did I do, bathe in blood? This isn't mine…."

"I don't know. Could be any number of peoples blood, and yours. You obviously healed, but your clothes say you were being eaten off of. Been out, say an hour or two. Probably two." she said as she removed her uniform by ripping what was left away. "As for getting your ass kicked, yes and no. You were doing a good job until you yelled at me to blast the floor. That took out a good portion of the ghouls and sent you flying out the door where I think you bounced off one of the destroyed limos. I was able to disassemble your swords, though a couple of them are damaged as is one of your guns. I'll let you clean them yourself. The enemy is gone and right now clean up is taking place. I'm just now getting to myself as you can see. Move over."

"Yes ma'am. The door is locked…."

"Yes, but who cares." she said sitting across from him in the large tub. "The medical staff was busy so Integra told me to take you away and clean you. Which is why we are currently here. Since I've already taken care of you, you can take care of me."

"Am I just imagining it or are you in my head?" he said taking the soap from her.

She explained what she did to try and read his mind or at least enter it and see why he hadn't woke up, and yes the medical staff tried using smelling salts, which failed. He was cleaning her off while she told him what memories she saw and was still feeling and slightly seeing.

"That explains why I see a few of your memories. I think you somehow managed to telepathically link us. Rather cool actually."

"Not a bad thing. We can talk to each other over distances perhaps. So, which memories?" she asked helping him wash his hair now.

"Your parents death. Your teammates as well." he said feeling the sadness of her loss. "Just flashes. I'm truly amazed you survived that gunshot wound back then."

"I was thinking you weren't coming back. That your mind had snapped. Your body would be alive, but you'd basically be dead. That's what triggered those memories." she said rinsing his hair out. "There, we are both clean. Now we can go to bed. I'm dead tired."

They got out, dried each other off and despite the feelings they really wanted to go at it, fatigue set in quickly for him more than her. Seeing as his room had no windows, it wasn't going to be a big problem for her to sleep in his bed with him. She wore one of his shirts just incase anyone came in and were both so sound asleep that when Walter came by to check on him, he wasn't too surprised to see the two of them in the Generals bed. He turned the light back off and quietly slipped out the door, reminding himself to come back before morning so Seras could go to her room before Integra got up.

A few days later, the men they lost were buried and the many men that did survive, along with Seras, Walter and Integra were all at the grave yard saluting the fallen men. The graveyard was on the property, but far enough away that even if a heavy battle took place near or in the mansion, the graveyard would not be effected. Integra was standing away from everyone near a bunch of grave stones. Rain poured down on them all rather heavily. Seras felt it, but not the cold it left hanging in the air. A few of the men were cold while most of them tried to ignore it. The General was standing next to Seras who was in a black skirt and shirt that didn't cover her arms and gloves that went to her elbows, plus boots. Walter was in a suit as was the General, though he wore completely black, even the shirt, leaving his special coat at home while Walter had a white shirt. Integra was in a green suit with an old hat that held a small veil over her face. The families of the fallen men were also there, with their children. A pastor said words for awhile and then everyone started dispersing. Walter and Seras went back to the car waiting only to turn and find they were not followed. Integra was still standing by a grave and the General was by her. Seras thought about listening in, but decided not to, even when Walter muttered out loud about it himself.

"This is all my fault."

"Telling yourself that will never work. I know from experience."

She only jumped slightly and turned enough to see him by her.

"What are you doing?"

"I've seen this before Sir Integra. I've been in this sort of spot before, many times. Trust me, it is never easy and blaming yourself never works. They did their jobs, what they were trained to do. Soldiers die on the field every day, there is always some sort of war going on somewhere. Even if it is on another planet. Yeah, I know your skeptical about that idea. My point is, you're not alone. Loosing men…correction, troops sucks. And it hurts. Especially when they are people you knew for a long time and even more when it happens at home, or at a headquarters." he said lightly rubbing her shoulder as he looked out over the gravestones. "These men died knowing what could happen. They are in God's hands now. Safe from any further attack or harm. The best you can do for them, is to continue on and try to make their deaths have meaning and purpose. Heaven forbid Walter dies in battle, but if he did, would he want you to grieve over his loss forever? I know him enough and some of these men I did talk to, that they'd want you to let it go. Shed tears for them as I have, not only for these men but everyone I ever lost as well, and then go on. Try to do better to keep this sort of thing from happening again."

"Thank you General." she said giving him a hug, which surprised him at first.

Walter and Seras only blinked in surprise to see it happen and it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. Only someone who could understand the loss would be able to even say words like that. I wish I could have done more to prevent this from happening, even if we could go back and knew it was going to happen, we still wouldn't have been able to do much to stop it. Men would still have died. The best we can do now is honor their loss by continuing the fight and compensating their families. As you said, they are in his hands now, safe from the evils of this world. As cliché as this question might sound, does it get any easier?"

"No. It never does. Doesn't matter if you try to distance yourself from everyone either to avoid it. This part is from personal experience, but if battle doesn't get them in the end, age does, or some sickness. Death hurts no matter how it happens. As sad as this is also going to sound, it is easier for us to have them die on the battle field than in some bed. I've had many former soldiers die in their beds wishing they had died with more dignity on the field than from age, sickness or whatever ailment they had. One way of putting it is like the Klingons, to die on the field is honorable where as from other means usually, well, it is a ego and dignity blow that turns many old soldiers bitter and…."

"I understand where you are going General. No need to further elaborate. Though I did not nor was looking for any help, it is greatly appreciated. It is time to leave."

"I agree. It's cold and even though I can't get sick, you can. Which is bad for morale."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It rained for the rest of the week, and thankfully they didn't have to go on any missions, at least until today. Guards were making their rounds or doing patrols as Walter and Integra were going over personnel reports. Though it was raining heavily, repairs were still taking place even though it was getting near evening. Alucard was down in the basement as far as everyone knew, but the other two were elsewhere, on a mission.

"Of the 192 personal we have staffing the head office, 32 were killed. Of the survivors, 12 are currently wounded. Mason Foxes unit of 25 men are in full health since they were dispatched to Ireland earlier that day. Also, eight other men who were not at headquarters are also ready for active duty." Walter said reading off a form next to her desk.

"Why are Alucard, Seras and the General not included in the report?"

"Well, two of them are already dead and reporting them would be redundant. And you already knew their conditions to begin with Sir Integra."

"Hmm. And the General?"

"Other than because he requested to be left out of the report, he officially does not work for us, for pay, therefore, he is not in the report. I can add him in if you wish."

"I think I understand why he wants to be out of the report. What of Captain Ferguson?"

"His wrist is broken and will take a few weeks to fully heal. With proper care and little use of the hand to allow time for it to heal, he should be able to fully use it again before the three weeks are up."

Walter informed her what they were doing with the investigation and that MI-5 was joining in the search to find out why the attack took place and who these Valentine brothers were. Integra wanted the investigation to continue and have every avenue searched, not matter how irrelevant it seemed. He left to go do his work while she went through the mail. A letter from the Vatican, specifically, Section 13 and Maxwell was surprising.

Seras was wearing a tight black leather outfit he bought her. It was just pants and a coat really, which she liked a lot and a black turtle neck under that, boots being her normal ones. The General was in a different black suit with a blue shirt and his coat as they were heading down an alley way following an enemy. Captain Mason was currently telling them where to go and what to do since there was no other Captains really available at the moment. Some homeless man against the wall woke up as he heard gun shots and then saw some ugly creature that looked human drop in front of him and growl. Seras fired a few rounds into the ghouls chest and it turned to dust.

"Nice shooting."

"That's not really saying much you know. With these eyes and all."

"And very beautiful eyes at that."

The homeless man screamed and started to run when the General grabbed him.

"You saw nothing. Forget what you saw, take this 500 pounds, go get a job and get off the street. You'll live longer. Oh, take this card and go here for help and a room to live until you're back on your feet."

The man ran off quickly as Seras was listening to Mason say something to her in her ear piece.

"Where to?"

"Mason and his team will meet us at Hyde park."

They both looked up as thunder erupted in the sky.

"Is it ever going to stop raining?" he muttered as he followed her.

"Are you really asking or just talking out loud?"

"You are so lucky. You don't even feel it."

"I'd still give it up if I could. Be thankful you are Immortal otherwise you'd catch a cold or something worse."

"True. But being cold still sucks."

Integra went to the National Gallery as Maxwell had asked in the letter. She was looking at a large picture when he and one of his men walked up. Maxwell had his coat over his left arm and his man behind him was holding yellow flowers in his right hand and a case in his left.

"Pardon me, so sorry to keep you waiting." Maxwell said holding out his right hand.

She didn't take it though and kept looking at the picture. He counted slowly in his head and still kept his hand out as his smile turned into a scowl. After ten seconds, he realized she wasn't going to shake his hand as he took it back.

"Fine, we can skip the pleasantries." he grumbled.

"Why are you here Enrico Maxwell?" she asked not looking away from the picture.

"Word has it that the Hellsing Organization was attacked. And that you lost 32 men." he said seeing her look startled. "And that a dozen men are still recovering. One of which, I believe his name is, Peter Ferguson. Still, that's quite a few men to loose."

The man behind him handed him the yellow roses and he handed them to her, but she didn't take them.

"I come with my sword sheathed Sir Integra."

"Oh shut up!" she yelled destroying the roses with a swing of her arm and hand through them. "Your people have already shattered any peace between us! Father Anderson attacked three of my people! If it wasn't for an old friend being there, one of my best Captains would have had god only knows how many of those damned knifes in his back. You better be thankful that the Queen told me to tell him to go home under her good graces otherwise he would have went back in a box with his head cut off! I don't know why you are even here but I refuse to participate in this ridicules farce of civility! Get out of my country, now!"

The man behind Maxwell crouched slightly as he reached for a weapon in his coat, but Maxwell stopped him and stepped closer to her.

"Or you'll what?" he said in a threatening tone. "I offer you kindness and you insist with cruelty. So just shut up and pay attention."

The Father held up a small glass vile that had a Freak chip in it, in a green liquid.

"Recently we've had a bug infestation, spreading within eternal Rome. From our laboratories research, we have concluded they originated in England. But, because your sad little clubhouse is in such disarray, this infestation goes unchecked. And your bug problem, becomes our bug problem. Make no mistake, we have as little regard for your Hellsing Organization than we do for the vampire filth we obliterate. However, if you continue to show the Vatican Section 13 disrespect, we will not hesitate to wipe out your organization and your vampire problem from the face of the Earth. Do you understand, you squealing English sow?" he said with a very threatening tone.

The two made it to the park and found their target trying to get away in some van. One quick sniper round from her hit the back wheel and caused the vehicle to crash into a cemented to the ground metal trash can. Unfortunately, the vampire was barely injured and crawled out from the front windshield and ran off quickly, going down into the subway nearby. The two gave chase and the other men got into position in case the vampire they were after turned around to come back out. Other teams went to the closest locations for the exits for this subway that were nearby. He, with his pistols and she with a sniper slash assault rifle, quickly cut through the ghouls the vampire created to hold them back. Any they didn't kill, the few men behind them took care of.

Integra laughed, really surprising the two men.

"Wipe us out?" she said still laughing at the audacity of the idea. The laugher went away quickly as she turned deadly serious. "It is within my power to only ask for the help of a friend and they would use their incredible influence and vast wealth to have your pathetic Section 13 taken down in less than a day. I suggest you don't make any further threats much less attempts against us or else my patience might break."

He started to come back with a retort when she smiled, kinda wickedly though it was more of a smile of happiness for her and a threat to him. He didn't get it until someone walked out from behind her, several feet away.

"English sow?" Alucard said as she slowly walked up to stand behind her. "No wonder the Section 13 commands such respect. What strong language. To reign over the kingdom of the world, to make its peace and write its laws, to be generous to the obedient and merciless to all that would stand against you. Nothing ever changes. Two thousand years and you still act like the world is yours."

"The Nosferatu, Alucard." he said with some fear as he stepped back.

"Miss Victoria, I need a report on the target." came over their lines, along with sporadic gun fire.

"I guess we didn't kill every ghoul." the General said.

"We cut a path and left the rest of them to ensure…"

"I know what we did, but I turned around taking what I thought we left out a few times. Anyway, the target is on a train sir. Um…" he said confused as he looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"His current heading it towards Queens gate, but if he gets off at Notting Hill, the situation is going to be hard to contain sir." she said then turned to him as they ran down the currently empty tracks. "You need to brush up on your location skills."

"I don't use the subways. In fact, this is my first time down here. Last train I use was…many years ago."

"Sounds like you mean to say you were on a steam engine."

"I was. And I own it."

"What?"

"It crashed, derailed because of a bent rail. Still haven't really gotten around to fixing it entirely yet either. God I loved that train."

"You are weird."

Captain Mason had one of the men contact Headquarters to have the train stopped and all areas that it made stops at shut down. Walter reported back telling them it had been done and told them to proceed with the elimination of the target. As he gave the orders to Mason, a woman came in holding a report.

"What is it?"

"Please take a look at this." she said setting a photo and file down. "This picture was taken at the Kensington Garden."

Walter looked down finding it was a picture of a blade imbedded in a wall, holding a paper to it, a familiar blade. He growled as he stood up.

"Code 00676! Alert the National Gallery immediately!"

"Yes sir!" she said leaving quickly.

Once she was gone, he looked back at the picture with some fear before he realized something.

"Hmm, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all." he said lightly stroking his chin. "Integra isn't there to stop him and I seriously doubt Miss Victoria would even try to stop the General. If anything, she'd probably help."

"It's nice to meet you Enrico Maxwell." Alucard said as he removed his new Jackal and pointed it over her shoulder at the man. "And I think we shall say goodbye now. What nerve, calling my Master an English sow. Really, I don't see how I can let you leave here alive."

He was afraid, but it only showed for a moment even as the Father got in front of him as Enrico laughed with a sly smile.

The train was still running down the track at the moment and the vampire was walking down one of the cars with several ghouls behind him. The door opened and he started to step through when over a dozen blades hit him, making him scream before turning to dust on the floor.

"And now, oh king, be ye wise." Anderson said as he had to bend over before stepping through the door. "Be admonished ye judges of the Earth."

The ghouls didn't move but got ready to attack him as he kept walking forward.

"Serve the Lord with fear and to rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry." he said swiping thin, non handled knifes that resembled long needles through the hand holding horizontal poles in his way. "And yea perish in the way, though his wrath may kindle. Amen."

"Captain Hook is moving to engage Tiger Lilly, Peter and the lost boys." a voice said over the gallery speaker as Alucard was slowly pulling the trigger.

"Maxwell, you didn't?!"

"Things being what they are, you better hurry Wendy." he said with a sneer. "This may be the end for you all."

He laughed evilly as Alucard lowered his weapon and then she smiled knowingly as she noticed Alucard wasn't very happy.

"Looks like, Peter Pan will have to deal with him without you Alucard." she said seeing Alucard growl rather loudly. "I would pity you and Father Anderson Maxwell, but sometimes revenge is hard to make others forget."

She turned and walked away quickly leaving the two men in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" Maxwell muttered. "Alucard is suppose to be Peter Pan."

"Damn! I better hurry before the General takes away my fun." Alucard said turning around and following her out. "Your Regenerator may not make it home this time. The General is vengeful Peter Pan, and I'm the crocodile in this story. And this time, I plan on taking more than his hand."

The two made it to the stopped train and found all the lights completely off. She saw everything clearly while he was using a pair of what looked like normal rounded sun glasses, the same type he said that a lady named Lara Croft used, but technologically advanced, courtesy of MI-6, allowing him to see in infra-red and in night vision. She then remembered they were the same glasses he wore when they first met.

Mason and his men were headed their way, but rather far off down the tracks still as he climbed in and then pulled her up.

"Oh my god!" she said as she noticed dead ghouls all over the place, some had turned to dust already while others were lying on the floor with many blades in them. And then she screamed slightly and got behind the General as the two noticed Anderson standing in the middle of the rail car. The General was about to say something to her about her screaming in fear when Anderson pulled two blades and rushed towards them. The General dropped his guns, grabbed her and jumped out as Anderson cut the car in half, going down the middle. He quickly pulled the sword off his back and pulled a blade from the bottom, that had the handle as part of the blade. She stayed behind him, but a few feet away, holding her gun at ready, mostly to use as a shield. The car split apart and made a loud crashing noise as Anderson dropped out.

"I have been waiting for this day ever since we met." the General said as he pointed the main blade. "Integra isn't here, neither is Vlad, so I have free reign to kick your worthless ass back to hell. I am so going to enjoy this moment!"

"Over confidence and underestimation…"

He didn't get to finish whatever statement or quote it was as one of his blades fell apart in several pieces. He gave it look and then felt the pain of several deep slash marks across his right arm and chest. He barely had time to look up as a boot connected with his chest and sent him back against the fallen car.

"Here Seras. I know you're fast enough to protect yourself if you need to." he said tossing the serrated blade to her and then picking his other blade back up. "Just use it to block anything he tosses at you."

"Right." she said keeping the blade away from her body.

"Come on false priest." he said tauntingly as Anderson was slowly getting up. She noticed the General wink at her, but didn't really get it until she heard his next words. "I'm looking for a really good sword fight. I've been training Seras for awhile, but back before when we fought, you were good. Don't tell me a little girl like her is a better match now."

She growled and glared at them both. Sure, she was a fast learner and had taken the General down several times, mostly because he couldn't match her speed, but it was still rather insulting even if he didn't mean it to be that way. Despite how he meant it to be, she planned on making him pay for it later in another sparring session. Anderson didn't even give her a thought as he rushed forward swinging. She was thankful that she had superior strength otherwise the large sword would have dropped from her hands already. It was very obvious the two weren't even thinking about her or the men that ran up next to her as they traded blows, both of them hitting each other every so often. Though Anderson was taking actual damage since his coat didn't offer protection, but he healed quickly. Also, though Anderson was much taller, it didn't give him the advantage he probably thought he had. The General was pushing him back past the cut rail car and continuing down the tracks. The group with her followed discreetly, keeping at least a dozen or so feet away in case Anderson decided to throw blades at them. With the more open field for swinging his swords, instead of like the hallway, plus no distractions, it was easy for everyone to see that the General had the advantage. And he was laughing as he pressed the advantage.

Anderson trying jumping back several dozen feet and launching a large amount of his blades. A lot of them were shattered by the Generals quick swings and the rest imbedded into the ground. The few that had gotten through his defense only bounced or broke off his closed coat. One did catch him across the right side almost taking his eye out but he ignored it and rushed forward, seeing Anderson startled once again to see him heal quickly. There was a few more blocks and traded blows before his two blades were destroyed and the General's main sword point was pushing against his throat, bringing a small trickle of blood out.

"Nice attack, but you only scratched my face. I'll still give you a point for that. Now, in all my years, I've never heard of or seen a Regenerator, but your healing abilities almost mimic the healing power of Immortals."

"Now I know what you are. I should have guessed sooner." he said stepping back. "All I have to do is remove your head to get rid of your abominable life."

"You've already tried several times and failed each time." he said keeping the sword pointed. "Unlike me however, you will die if injured enough. You were, a slightly worthy opponent. Make your peace with whoever you think will take you, this fight is over."

Anderson quickly pulled blades as the General was rushing forward, only to see him suddenly go flying back and hit the ground. His swords went different directions as he let go on impact and rolled head over heels a few times.

"Ow! What the…." the General exclaimed in confusion as he sat up quickly, holding his side while looking for what hit him as his broken ribs healed.

"Your attempts to kill a true servant of god…" Anderson said thinking it was god who pushed the man away.

"Master!"

Anderson quit talking as he realized it wasn't god who kept that blade from cutting him, though he tried not to look disappointed about it.

"That explains it." the General muttered as he got off the ground and grabbed his dropped swords quickly. "He's mine Drac, I was here fi….where are you?"

"Then you should have killed him before I arrived." Alucard said appearing right in front of him making him jump and drop one of the swords. "It is now my turn for fun. You can have, other fun at home. You promised to defer, remember?"

The General almost took a swing at the tall red vampire in front of him as he was poked, but seeing where Alucard looked behind him, plus the little fun comment and the hidden threat behind it, he lowered his sword.

"Oh fine." he grumbled walking away in a huff. "Seras is a better opponent anyway. Integra is getting better to."

Alucard turned just in time as the priest ran towards them with several dozen blades flying at them both. Alucard used his Cascull to shoot many blades away while using the Jackal to shoot the blades that were in line with the priest, hitting him several times and knocking him back. The General didn't even bother to swing, he just moved quickly and got out of the line of fire as the blades impacted where he just was. Alucard avoided the blades thrown and swung at him with ease, mostly to rile the priest and see if the man had anything else to attack with other than what he was showing.

"You are more than pathetic Judas Priest. I had thought there might have been more to than this." he said blowing the two blades away, leaving shattered hilts.

Anderson muttered some prayer the others didn't hear and several long lines of paper came out from him and grabbed Alucard in several places. Whatever the attack was, he now couldn't move at all as he was stung up.

"Now I will slice your body in so many pieces not even god himself will be able to put you back together." he said pulling two more blades and rushing.

Alucard grinned and then faded away at the last second, leaving the trails of paper to float to the ground. The priest swung at where Alucard was and then looked around.

"Hmm, a nice trick father. Rather impressive actually, but still not powerful enough to match me."

He spun around and started to rush forward as he saw Alucard several feet behind him. Alucard put a hole through his left lung and then blew off both arms just after the shoulder.

"I was hoping for so much more. I guess my fun is over." he said dejectedly while putting his guns away.

"This isn't the last you have seen of me you heathenish devil…" Anderson said standing back up.

More papers came out of his coat and started to surround him but he ended up crying out in pain when they fell to the ground and he found himself pinned to the walk with a large blade in the place where Alucard had shot him previously.

"I don't know what you were chanting, calling for, or spell casting if it was that. Or hell, if it was even praying to get away, you're finished. And your boss is next on my list if he messes with me. I don't like people who go after my friends and or family and those that do, don't live long."

"You won't even…"

Anderson was dead before his brain could register it. The General pulled the blade from his chest and then swung the two over a dozen times or more. The surprise on his face, that only lasted a few seconds, dropped with the rest of his body into a pile of bloody parts as the General walked away breathing hard. Parts of the wall fell on him as well as they slid out of place.

"General…"

"He was getting away. I've seen that move before, but still don't know how it works. Some sort of strange teleport ability or something." he said pointing a bloodied blade in Alucards face. "You had your chance to finish him and you were letting him…"

Alucard pushed the blade away with his hand, ignoring the burn he got and then backed up into the shadows leaving.

"Good job General. It's too bad you're Immortal otherwise you'd make an excellent Nosferatu. I wasn't really trying, but I also never saw how many swings you did. We must spar sometime."

"Wow, you actually impressed him, again." she said walking up to her shocked mate. "That's, rather difficult to do usually. I could have sworn you swung once, but obviously…"

"Ah….uh…" he said dropping both swords.

"Officer Victoria?"

"Yes sir." she said turning as the General stayed in his shocked state.

"Good work today. Take the poor man, get back to headquarters and report to Sir Integra. My team and I will finish up here." Mason said glancing around. "On the bright side of that dead priest being here, looks like he made our jobs a bit easier by killing all the ghouls for us. We just have to do clean up now."

"I understand sir." she said with a smile. "I won't say anything."

Back at the stop point where they came into the subway, the General managed to wash his blades off from a broken water line before they went up top again. More men from Hellsing were there keeping people back, along with the local police. And though he got looks because of the large sword he was almost dragging, he didn't get questioned. Serious problems arose the next day though.

Integra wasn't all that surprised at the report she read yesterday. She was exceptionally glad to hear and see that none of her men were injured or killed. Hearing that the clean up was rather easy, except for the fact it took over an hour to pick up all the pieces of the former Father Anderson. The Queen called her to inform Integra that the Vatican was very furious and that Maxwell was on his way to the Hellsing Mansion. Integra told her she would send him home safely, after letting him rant and rave for awhile. The Queen was rather surprised to hear who it was that killed Anderson, plus the picture she got also shocked her as well, which made Integra ask about how the Queen knew the General. Apparently, he met her a few times when she was younger and was suppose to be Knighted, again if you still counted the Knighting he got by Pendragon, but he never showed up and no one could find him. Integra said she'd pass the message along to the General about the Queen wanted to talk to him when she saw him again before hanging up.

She went through the mail and other papers while waiting for the two men to arrive. It was near the end of the day when they finally did and Integra was sure that the two were being held back from her place till near nighttime on purpose, just in case Maxwell and company tried anything. Walter knocked on the door and informed her the two were coming up the drive way as she lit a cigar and sat back waiting.

"Good evening Master."

"You're up early Alucard. Why?"

"I knew they were coming. Should I stay by your side or go find my fun elsewhere?"

"I'll call if I need you."

"Very well." he said fading away into the wall as Walter opened the door.

"How dare…" Enrico shouted as he forced his way in before Walter could announce them.

Enrico didn't get to even really start his rant as he spun around, other than because he saw a shocked look on Integra's face, but also because his man behind him went flying by before hitting the floor a few feet from her desk and didn't get up. Even Walter was surprised as Enrico was slammed into the wall by the General, the large knife part of his sword, placed to Enrico's throat.

"General! What is the meaning of this…." Integra shouted as she shot out of her chair.

"I want answers that only you can give and if I think for one moment you are lying to me or you start evading me, I will start cutting. I don't give a damn who you are, I will not hesitate to kill you. You could be the Pope and I wouldn't even think of hesitating!"

"General!"

"Back off Integra! This is Immortal business! I should be telling you to leave, so be thankful I'm letting you stay to listen!" he said shouting over her before turning back to Maxwell. "Don't think for a second I can't get away with anything. I'm a true Immortal, and I'm betting you already know someone or knew someone like me. Who is or was it that you studied to make that abomination Anderson?! How was it done, because others have tried and I even helped for a few decades, but none of our research provided anything. And the only reason I know you used an Immortal's blood is because our research of Anderson showed a very close match to the energy signature Immortals have. Now talk!"

"I'd talk Enrico Maxwell." she said walking up with her cigar in her mouth and her arms crossed. "I forgive your interruption this time General, but don't make it a habit. This is information I would really like to know a lot about as well."

"Indeed. This sort of information would be a great help to our organization." Walter said walking over as he put his wires away.

"How, by turning your men into freaks like Anderson was?" the General asked with extreme conviction.

"No General. That would make them, abominations. I would be more comfortable if they were turned into vampires under my command. It is entirely possible that the genetic experiments used on whoever this other Immortal was or is, could also have the medical applications that you probably were working on at one time." Integra said.

"My idea was to enhance and hopefully extend life." the General said sadly. "We never got anywhere and I ran away after the research was stolen and the people were killed, by terrorist. They thought they killed me, but I got them back and…..destroyed all the research."

"You didn't actually destroy it did you?" Walter asked. "I know you pretty well General."

"No, you're right, I kept it and hid it away. Made it looked destroyed." he said then glared at Enrico. "Maybe those people's lives that were lost wasn't for nothing. Between what little work we did and what you know, something may come of it other than what you did to make Anderson what he was. So start talking!"

Enrico grunted and ignored their stares and the large blade at his throat.

"I do know about Immortals. Incredible gifts given to many men and women. Unfortunately, many of them don't deserve and never deserved it. Just like you. The Immortal that we have learned a great deal from, offered his services willingly. And still continues to do so to this day."

"I want a name, and how long!"

"We also know about the Watchers, we even know about the Watcher that watches you General. Do you even know he used to work here, hmm? That was until he was killed by those ghouls that attacked this place."

"I said name!" he yelled making blood appear as he added pressure.

"The Watchers don't even know he exist. He came to us three hundred years ago thinking he was gifted by god, which we believe is the case. He was told he was and to this day, still believes he was given the gift to pass it on and use it to help the Catholic church. And he's still a virgin. No other Immortal has ever seen or came across him. Well, one did, but that was short lived. At first, the church didn't know what he was until another Immortal came and told him, the story behind his existence the Game and what he was and all that. This was some years after he came to the church after his first death. He didn't believe the story and still doesn't. The Immortal that told the story was tortured for more info and then eventually killed, but far away from our Immortal to ensure this Quickening wasn't passed onto our beloved friend. In case you're wondering, our Immortal is treated exceptionally well and even has freedom. But you'll never find him. He lives to serve God and studies the word everyday or is teaching it to many young children. You couldn't go after him anyway, he's on holy ground constantly."

"Where is he?!" the General growled.

"Kill me if you wish. But I'll never say anything else. I will die in the service of God and you will all be punished…"

"He knows nothing. I've already searched his pathetic mind." Alucard said as he showed up out from the floor behind her. "He only knows the Immortal exist because of papers. He has never seen nor talked to this Immortal much less privy to any medical or technical issues concerning any research. He only knew about Anderson and some of his medical background."

"Our research has proved very little on Anderson as well. Other than the strange connection that the General noticed. And we can't duplicate." Integra said as she walked over and crushed out her cigar. "General, I admit that part of me wants to see you kill this worthless degenerate warthog…"

"Warthog?" he muttered quietly as she continued talking. "What kind of insult is that?"

"It is obvious that he is only a figure head for his Organization. Though also its leader, he knows little. Unfortunately, I am in the same boat. The medical staff understands how a vampire turns someone into a ghoul or vampire, a true vampire that is, and can explain it medically, I however cannot understand it technically even after reading the reports. As Alucard stated, Enrico is in the same position."

"Reading and understand take time. Time I have." he said pulling his blade away.

When Enrico started smiling slyly, he got decked into the wall so hard it cracked his jaw and left a dent in the wall. Though he didn't find out about the jaw until he woke up later back in Rome inside a hospital.

"You're saying if I kill him, I'm in trouble and have to leave."

"As much as part of me would like to tell them it was self defense, and I'm pretty sure Walter and Alucard would say it was, without real proof, such as a video showing him attacking you, lying to them wouldn't be right and the Vatican wouldn't believe it to begin with. Leaving him alive after, getting his ass kicked by you, should be punishment enough. Walter, did they have a driver or did they drive themselves?"

"They had a driver who is still waiting Sir Integra."

"I'll take them to the car." the General said as he set his blade on her desk. "Better me than someone who really works here."

"General." she said as he lifted the two men over either shoulder, with Walters help.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for interrupting. I wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with him and his ranting. On future notes, please be a gentleman and have Walter inform me of your arrival or at least knock next time. Don't rush in and attack someone without permission first."

"Yes Sir Integra." he said bowing slightly before walking out with Walter.

"Hmm, today was a rather nice day Alucard. I feel really good."

"As do I Master. Having no mission tonight was no fun, but seeing that pathetic man taken down so easily, though still being left alive, was very amusing. Good night Master."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

There is a crossover involved here, but I won't say the name right now. You'll figure it out yourself if you watch SCI-FI. For this crossover, the events happening right now take place after the episode 'The Sentinel' and well before the episode 'Meridian', set near the end of Season 5 for that series. And since I probably have to say this, no I do not own that series either. Hence the word, "Fanfiction", and that's what this is.

Whatever it was that the Freaks and true vampires were doing out there, it wasn't much. There was still another two weeks to go for Captain Ferguson before he was fully recovered along with several other men. It was his right hand after all and being right handed didn't help. More than once he forgot and tried to use it, only to make matters worse. With the men they lost and the few still on down time, Integra still felt the need to bring in more troops. Yes, Seras had great reviews in her training, especially at getting better in sword/knife fighting and hand to hand combat, plus good reviews when out in the field lately. But the rest of the troops were all people that couldn't fight hand to hand against either ghoul or vampire, be they the real thing or Freak. So she was trying to get at least up to having 200 to 250 men under her command and better trained. The only real problem was they could only recruit from D-11 and the S.A.S. for so much and since they had recruited a lot of them before the Valentine attack and other attacks before, they could only pull a small amount of people from either one. So some people were being pulled from foreign places, which bothered Integra and Walter because though quite a few of them had very good backgrounds and good character, many were considered heathens or heretics, or atheist.

The General did have a few contacts he tried that resided in the U.S.A., and managed to get several black ops personal that were actually Protestants along with some Air Force personal and a few Marines. Not all of them were Protestants, but at least none were Catholics, as she stipulated in the search to avoid. Integra was rather impressed with that and was even more surprised when a few of them couldn't wait to go out and fight. All of them refused to talk about their past, as to what they did for the American military, as to top secret and classified missions and she was glad to hear they maintained that loyalty, since none of that information was going to be important for their new jobs anyway. They were also offered the chance to go home and to swear never to speak of what they learned. They all agreed and four of them went back to the states. One guy because it sort of freaked him out, monsters under the bed stuff. He figured after all these years, he'd be safer back in America where they didn't hear much less see vampires except on trick or treaters. Another guy said he had family he'd rather not end up never seeing. The other two said they would help, but would rather deal with killing terrorist and such. Not undead that took more time to kill than the normal bad guy. They signed agreements and left back to the states.

So, everyone that was new was still going through training, through the above ground maze that Integra and Ferguson was watching over. A lot of the men were doing rather well and so far, no one had died in the simulation. Captain Mason and Captain Garret were at the other above ground mazes doing further training. As Integra started to leave, Walter informed her that the Hong Kong police found a building being used to ship mass quantities of the Freak chips. Unfortunately, all evidence was destroyed and several officers were killed. So they had no leads, or as Integra had put it, their hands were blocked again.

On her behalf, the General did contact some people in different areas of the globe, and though he was still waiting for answers…well, those people were going to talk to her actually, the ones that did call back didn't have anything much less hear about anything close to the subject of anything dealing with the chips at all. Whoever was behind it all, they were keeping a lid on it tighter than the vacuum of space as the General put it. While she went back to the house to finish up on her work, Seras and the General were inside one of the buildings near the training area, teaching. She was pointing at a white board where markers were used instead and then erased, so much easer and less messier than chalk. The men were all standing and watching her as she talked seeing as there was no chairs. All of them were fully fitted up and ready to go, including a few personal weapons, but mostly the standard MP-5, though not at ready much less loaded. Their outfits all varied and reminded the General of that cartoon G.I. Joe since everyone wore whatever they felt like. Seeing as it took time to run the courses outside, there was only 7 men they trained at a time before bringing in the next bunch.

"Right, group 7, let's move onto you lot. As you heard in the briefing, when you encounter threatening targets, shoot for the head. Hits to other parts of the body won't be counted." she said pointing at the drawn dummy that had no appendages, just a chest, thin neck and head.

"In the exercise outside, that is what the target will look like. But just incase this ever happens to any of you, because it has happened before, it anyone can't see the head or chest, shoot for the knees. In most cases, they will drop, and then if you do it right and quickly, the head is an easy target. I haven't heard of it happening for anyone else as of yet, but I have shot and blown off the knees of a couple ghouls and a few Freaks before. Makes it very hard for them to use their speed to rush through your ranks or just you and a group, or even if it is just you. But then, I carry a couple powerful pistols. Anyway, point is, no head, completely dead body."

"Okay, just to clarify General…" one man asked. "The targets out there in the training field are all head and chest dummies?"

"Yes." he said. "We only grade you for shots to the head right now."

"Got it." the man said nodding.

"Also with the test, there are non threat targets. Shooting them is an instant failure and the test will end." she said. "The arrows will help guide you through the course."

"Questions?" the General asked as she put the pen pointer down.

"Yeah I got one." a guy with a bandana said. "We heard some crap about their being a real vampire in this unit."

This caused a few of them to laugh.

"There's two actually. One of them is already in here. The other….well, you'll know him when you see him. Why?" the General asked crossing his arms.

"You don't look like much of a vampire." the man said.

"That's because I'm not the vampire. Bright red eyes are a dead give away of vampires." he said pointing at his own. "Not to mention the fangs. And no chest movement because they don't breath."

They all shifted their eyes to her, and she wasn't smiling.

"I am getting tired of doing this." she said picking up a metal pry bar amongst a pile on the floor. "Catch."

"At least all the groups haven't asked." the General said as one man caught it.

"Four out of seven isn't good odds." she muttered.

The guy tried to bend it as she instructed. The others tried and a few of them did bend it slightly before she took it back and turned it into a pretzel with no trouble. It might as well have been string in her hands as the men looked in surprise or shock.

"Now, if anyone has any more questions, that are not about me, please ask. And in case it crosses anyone's mind, the answer is no. I will not try to drink or bite anyone, the very thought disgust me as strange as it sounds even though I am a vampire. However, I reserve the right to slap any of you, and remember my superior strength, who decide to try to hit on me.." she said ticking off her fingers. "Make any sexist remarks, touch me in any way inappropriate or keep your gaze on…we'll just say anywhere but my face. And in case it crosses anyone's mind, no I am not interested in any sort of relationship other than just another solider working here."

They all nodded after she smiled sweetly, showing her fangs, and then left as she pointed at the door.

"I'm getting tired of getting stared at constantly." she said leaning against the wall after they left.

"You are very beautiful."

"Thanks, but they weren't looking at my face. Their eyes and brains were not in their right heads either. And some of those other heads were a bit obvious. Perverts." she said with disgust.

"We've only got a few more groups and then we can take the day off. I have an idea though on how to start each new group, just tell them the same thing you just told them. Bend the bar, give them those rules so their brains leave their pants and their eyes stay on yours, then explain everything as their brains are working correctly."

"I should have done that after the third group. Bring them in." she said grabbing another pry bar. "I think I'll make a bunny this time."

"A bunny?"

"Bunnies are cuter. And I'd rather be seen as a vampire with some humor and a good side other than working here to protect humans. Besides, making a pretzel indicates food."

"Good point."

About an hour later, they were both back in the house. She was drinking a pop with him while he ate some casserole dish Walter made, no garlic.

"Does that, do anything?"

"No. Better than drinking blood, taste…different but better than blood in some ways." she said with a grimace. "I could drink wine instead, but Alucard says we can get drunk. I'd rather avoid that. Besides, I'm under age anyway technically."

"What about that hot chocolate the other day?"

"Kinda felt ill for awhile afterward. We can drink just about anything, but certain things have more food items in them than liquid. And then drinking straight water is a no too. I have noticed on the few times I have bitten you, though short…."

"Three seconds is as long as you've gone. I don't want you to get near ten since you're still trying to learn how to heal yourself by will power alone."

"Yes, anyway, you taste different depending on how much chocolate you've had that day."

"I try. I'd rather be sweet to you than sour."

"Cute." she said with a smirk.

"I thought it was." he said taking a drink. "When I was making a few phone calls for Integra, I got a call from one of my friends back in Colorado. I have to go back for a few days to check out something. Something I have to do it in person."

"Damn. Do you really have to go?" she whined.

"Yes." he said wiping his mouth.

"Please tell me you are coming back?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Actually…" he said seeing her face fall slightly. "I'm going to ask Integra if you can come with."

"Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"I'd love to show you my house. All things considered, I'd like to think of it as our house." he said seeing her smile at the thought. "We'd have our own private plane…"

"I can't." she said sadly looking away.

"Why not? I can buy blood if that's…"

"No. If I needed it that bad, I could get it from you. Vampires can't travel over water, not something that big."

"Hmm, another one of those times were you haven't been given all the info about what you are and can do. Have you even read any of the books on vampires here?"

"No. Walter just told me not to get into any planes going over large bodies of water and don't even try boating. Besides, a lot of those books in the library aren't in English to begin with, and it is the only language I know."

"You can travel over water. You just have to do it in a coffin, with what I believe said, some of the dirt where you live at your feet. I can ask Integra for more details. But if she says yes, do you want to try?"

"Definitely! I haven't been out of this country before."

"I'll be right back then." he said grabbing his dishes.

"I'll take them to the kitchen." she said taking them.

Integra looked up as her door was knocked on.

"Come in. What can I do for you General?" she said waving at the chair.

"It's been rather quiet lately and several of the more experienced men will be able to work tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And there hasn't been any extremely serious enemies as of late, not since Anderson. So Alucard can deal with anything really…"

"What is your point General? If you're looking for time off, I really can't stop you from up and leaving. Though technically you haven't even been here long enough to get time off. But I do appreciate the fact you are coming to ask, if that is the case."

"It is the case. I did leave a big opening didn't I?" he said as she nodded. "Normally, I could deal with this over the phone, but in this case, I have to return to Colorado on personal business."

"Do you have any idea how long you'd be gone?"

"Less than a week. Obviously I'll pay for everything."

"I didn't doubt that, being personal business. Plus, you pretty much pay for everything you need anyway since you're not on the payroll. Can I enquire as to…"

"Some financial matters and something to do with an item I bought that someone is trying to get hold of. Not sure why, it is valuable, mostly to me. I was rather sure you wouldn't mind me going. But really, I wasn't coming to ask my permission…."

"You want to take Miss Victoria with you?" she said understanding very quickly. "I may not have been in love myself, but that doesn't mean I can't see it."

"I would like to if possible. She hasn't ever been to America and mentioned she'd like to go one day. If you allow her to accompany me, I'd also need to know what I need other than the coffin and dirt. And any blood issues can be dealt with by me."

"I see." she said understanding the last thing he said. "It has been slow, thankfully. And no problems have arose much less came across my desk with the Vatican. Unless Alucard has any problems, there shouldn't be any reason I can see that needs to keep her here. He was doing most of the work anyway before she ended up here. Please call when you arrive in America and when you arrive in Colorado."

She told him the different things he'd need to get and do to ensure Seras safety over the water and then he left.

"I suggest you wear pants when we leave."

"I can't wear my uniform, much less bring it." she said packing her suitcase. "I can't believe she actually said yes. Why pants?"

"We are leaving in two days. In order for you to travel across the water…"

"I need a coffin. I know. Walter says they have one I can use."

"Did you see it?"

"No."

"It's basically a wooden box and a little lining. Do you want splinters or something you picked out?"

"Oh. Um, in that case, we can go. Rather strange feeling actually. Going to buy my own coffin." she said with a light laugh.

"We could say you're dying…" he said making her laugh harder. "But the pants are because you may have to climb into one if you like it. Or, be fitted for one."

"Ah. I see what you mean."

"If you want to wear a skirt so not only I will see a nice view…."

"Not happening…" she growled.

The owner of the funeral store guaranteed them that the coffin she wanted made would be finished when they arrived to pick it up at the airport in two days. There was nothing there she liked so after seeing what could be made, she picked out what she wanted. It was a couple feet taller than her, in the inside and just wide enough for her to curl up in if she wanted. The outside color was a pearlesence black and blue with gold trim, plus a large gold cross on the top with the box itself was made from solid oak. The lid coming off instead of being attached. The inside was very soft and velvet lined everywhere, the color of blue like here eyes were once and a nice pillow she liked even came with. For some reason, she had the feeling like she just got married to the General after they picked it up and had it loaded onto the private plane. He had to pay plenty extra to have it done by the deadline.

The pilots didn't say anything or ask, especially after the amount of money they were offered to keep quiet and were assured nothing illegal was happening after security checked the coffin for contraband. It was placed in the middle of the room between the four seats with just enough room to walk past to get to the bathrooms. Their bags they placed in the plane with them instead of the small cargo hold. The moon wasn't full, but getting close to it. They left in the morning on purpose so she could sleep through the trip over the water, with a couple pounds of fresh dirt from the Hellsing property, in a zip lock bag was placed at her feet. Her only real problem was she really hated having to sleep alone. They shared a quick kiss and then he closed the coffin before sitting back and falling asleep in the chair next to the front of her lid. They landed in New York and headed out in a rented car, which he hated.

"I want my car back."

"Are you complaining about my driving?!"

"No." he said quickly as he waved his hands innocently. "Your driving is fine. I don't like this vehicle."

"It's something called a Jeep Grand Cherokee. What's wrong with this type of automobile?"

"It's not the General. If it was at least a Mustang, that would have been nice."

"And where is my coffin going to go?"

"Tie it to the top."

Her eyes narrowed and turned even redder.

"I really appreciate you buying me that, and it was rather comfy even though I was alone. That really sounded weird. Anyway, since we have to carry it around in case of any more water trips, especially back home, I would rather not have bugs and god only knows what else all over it as we drive down the road. Understand?" she said with a growl.

"Yes ma'am. We get vehicles that have cargo room."

"Better." she said paying more attention to the road. "Got to keep remembering to drive on the right side, not the left."

"I kept telling you countless times…"

"Yes. But seeing as there is very few if any other cars around us right now, I keep wanting to go over out of habit. I was doing better following that truck before until he turned on that last road."

"Think of it this way then, if you see headlights coming at you, you're in the wrong lane."

"That does help. Wait, why am I driving anyway? I don't know anything about America, as to their roads and where they all go. Much less anything about the rules of the road in this country! Hell, if it wasn't for the speedometer, I'd be driving over or under the limit on the signs."

"I just gave you the keys and didn't think about it. If you want to pull over…."

"I got to get used to it sometime. In case we are here longer than we should be. It is a long trip. Where are we headed anyway or have we passed by…"

"This exit." he said pointing at the now open map. "About twenty more miles till we are there."

"What's there?"

"Several turns later and we are at a private airport. One of the ones that are not used for huge commercial lines." he said seeing her confused as she started pointing behind them. "I have several planes stationed around the U.S. in case I need to go somewhere quick. Sometimes they get chartered out. The one at that airport was currently be used so we have to go to this airport we are headed to."

"Do you know how to fly then?"

"I was in the Air Force once, back with those Spitfire planes. I was in a Tomcat once too. Now there is some speed and power. I thought the SR71 Spyplane was really cool though. Talk about pulling G's. I almost thought I swallowed my tongue."

"Yes was all I was looking for. Are we flying alone?"

"Looking for lessons?"

"That sounds dangerous. I have no idea how to fly."

"It'd be fun."

"And if we crash?"

"Yeah right. Unless you purposely put her into an uncontrolled dive. That's why there is a pilot and co-pilot. In one makes a mistake, the other takes over."

"Oh. Well then, sounds like fun."

"I figure, even when you learn to really fly, you'll be able to fly a plane in case you ever half to. I wish you knew how right now though. As to you personally flying around like Alucard can."

"Why?"

"I've always wanted to see what it was like to have that freedom. Tried sky diving once, but I kept screwing up the landing and gave up. With us, we could fly up high and see the moon closer or anything else."

"Make love in the air?" she said with a suggestive tone.

"No. I've heard that doesn't work very well and zero-g is even worse. Underwater sex is just about as bad."

"That explains why you don't want to do it in the shower. Is that the exit?"

"Yep. Follow this road, take a turn here and then head for that tower there with the blinking light."

"God, all this time and I've just realized how easy it is to drive at night instead of during the day. I can see for miles, so clearly." she said following some Subaru. "What's that?"

"Hmm, a Baja. Nice car. Part truck, part car. Got a couple back home."

"General…" she said looking in the mirror. "I think we are being followed."

"What?" he said looking back to only see several pairs of lights behind them.

"Not very bright was that?" she said chuckling.

"Funny." he said blinking a lot. "Some idiot is using his or her brights. Which one…"

"You can't see them, but it's five cars back. Tinted windows…um, says GMC on the grill." she said looking at the mirror intently.

"You have a make-up kit?"

"Not anymore. I never really used make up much anyway."

"I got a mirror in my coat. Pull up to that hanger on the end. Once we are under the light, keep your back to them and make it look like you are working on your face as you check them out."

"Nice plan. What are you going to do?"

"Make it look like we know nothing. I'll go in and open the hanger door, oh, it's already open."

She pulled up and parked on the side as a guy walked up.

"I'm sorry sir, ma'am, but…."

"That sapphire colored plane with small sparkling stars is mine." the General said pointing. "I'm here to fly her and my lovely lady home."

"Can I see your pilot license and ID sir?"

He pulled it out as she walked over and turned under the light. The mirror didn't show her reflection which gave her a better view. The strange black suburban was there but parked in the parking lot, in a area that gave whoever it was a good view of them. With her exceptional eye sight, she started glancing around as the General was signing a form and asking s few questions. She looked in their direction and then up as she saw another plane in the sky which gave her an idea.

"Hey General, what sort of plane is that?" she asked pointing.

"Well, I'm not sure." he said confused as he walked up. "Probably a jet by the sounds of it. Why?"

"You said you were a pilot so I figured you might know what type by the sound."

"Not that well." he grumbled. "There is so many planes out there…."

"You're plane will be ready to go very soon General. We are filling her and making final checks right now and all your personal belongings are being loaded. May I ask about the coffin? No one was in it."

"It's mine." she said as they entered the hanger.

"You don't seem like a Goth." he muttered as they headed for the twin jet engine plane.

"I'm not. I'm dying. Better to buy it now and have something I'd rather look good in before hand than be put in the ground in some ugly pine box."

"I'm sorry ma'am." he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I've come to terms with it quite awhile back."

He smiled slightly and then handed over the flight plan to the General.

"Here's the stops you need to make for refueling and the emergency places in case of any problems before those locations. Is there anything else I can do for you two?"

"No. Looks like everything is here and onboard. Oh, here." he said handing over a card with $50. "Call these people to have a local guy come get the rental for me. I'm suppose to do it myself, but…."

"Don't worry about it sir. I can do it. You don't even have to pay…."

"I'm very rich. Enjoy. Just don't go get drunk if you can help it. Life is too short to end up with liver problems."

"I'm guessing you don't drink at all sir."

"Can't stand beer and alcohol doesn't sit well with me. Good night."

Less than half an hour later, they were in the air. She found it even cooler since she could see for miles and miles, or look at the ground with no problems despite their height.

"Wow. I can even see the deer down there! I think it's deer anyway."

"Glad you're enjoying it. We have to cross over the Mississippi river, but other than that, you shouldn't have to worry."

"I found a few bags just in case. I'm not tired in the least."

"What was that back there about the jet you saw? You have the eyesight thing, not me." he said confused.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! I was only using the jet as a distraction. While it looked like we were talking about that plane, I was really looking at who was following us. I don't know who they were and didn't see any real distinguishing features. Other than the two guys I did see clearly that got out were in black suits….like you see in those movies, the F.B.I. type looks."

"I haven't done anything illegal that I know of, other than hacking the Knight Foundation. Been out of the U.S. for awhile though. We did clear customs with no problems."

"I couldn't see much about the driver, but someone was using one of those listening systems because I noticed a small dish pointed at us."

"Ah. Hence the question about the jet nice improvising." he said impressed.

"I remembered the license plate saying it was a U.S. government vehicle."

"Don't matter what we do, they know where we are going since I had to file that flight plan. Oh well, not like we have anything they want?"

"What if they are after me?"

"To do what? Experimentation? To what end? We weren't searched or scanned by anything that I could see. No offense, but you're dead. There's nothing about you that could help medical science. Integra told me a bit about that idea being done many times before."

"Try to make me into one of their assassins or spy maybe?"

"Doubtful. It's probably me. One of the reasons I am back is because I have something the Air Force wants, back at my house. Very adamant about getting hold of it too. So I said I'd come back and talk to a few officers about whatever it is. Maybe I have something that the government really wants. Which is not surprising since I have been around a long time and kept a lot of things over the many years. We'll find out when we get there."

"Good, so, how about that lesson?"

"Aren't you enjoying the view?"

"Oh yeah! It's spectacular! Since we are in the sky, I don't have to watch for traffic. That's what that dial or gauge is for, right?" she said tapping the glass. "Besides, I've looked around and other than some helicopter we passed several minutes ago, though miles away, we are alone up here. I can see pretty far just looking out the front. So, what do I do?"

She caught on rather quickly and surprised him a lot when even after four hours of her flying and even her looking around sometimes, she didn't even jostle the plane much less cause anything that made him have to take over. The air currents outside were moving gracefully with them since they never felt any turbulence. Even with the stops they had to do, eventually the sun was starting to catch up and she had to get into her, boxed in bed, as she called it. Plus the fact she was getting tired and so was he. It was about mid morning when he landed in Colorado and then used one of the few vehicles he had parked there.

The blue with lightening effects design Durango held her coffin rather well. A few people asked especially as they helped him put it in the back, but he said he didn't want to talk about it other than what it looked like. The drive was quiet and easy, and as far as he could tell, no one was following them this time. He pulled into his large car garage and with the help of some of the people that lived there, other than as help but also to watch the place, they brought the coffin in and up to his room, no questions asked. After locking the door and closing all the windows to keep the light out, he picked her out of the coffin and set her on the bed. After calling Integra again to inform her they made it to his house, he then turned back to her seeing she was still asleep. He figured she might be angry with him, but betting on not as he removed everything but her underwear since she didn't wear a bra and put one of his shirts on her before also undressing and after getting into jogging pants, climbed into bed next to her, holding her close. They didn't even wake up till the next morning.

She awoke feeling him next to her, in more ways than one, and then realized she had went to sleep in her coffin. And then she noticed she was practically naked as she sat up and looked at the unfamiliar room.

"Morning. How you feeling?" he said startling her. "Sorry."

"When did we get in?" she asked looking at his huge room.

He rolled over grabbing his watch off the nightstand.

"Wow, we must have been really tired. We got here yesterday morning."

"I haven't slept that long in awhile." she said rubbing her hand through her hair and then stretching. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm getting hungry. And I finished those bags we had in the coffin back on the plane."

"There's only one option right now then. And I'm rather hungry too. I'm going to call and have chocolate chip waffles made. You want anything at all? Drink wise."

"No. I don't even want to drink from you."

"Sorry Seras, I'm the only choice here." he said rubbing her shoulder. "But then, it doesn't bother me. You aren't harming me when you do it either. Tell you the truth, I find it sexually stimulating, but then, that's suppose to be a side effect anyway."

"At least one of us enjoys it." she muttered.

"Well, before I call, you want entertainment during your meal or just a drink before the shower?"

"You are perverted."

"I'm not the one that has been caught, by me thankfully, walking around her room in nothing but her robe, that you ditch quickly sometimes as soon as I close the door. You've got little choice anyway since the rest of the house has sunlight coming in. Being in the mountains with the large area I have, there is few trees around that really block the sun. On the other hand, this way we can find out how long you can go out in the sun before the effects of my blood in you wear off."

She wasn't really in the mood for, entertainment and even less about having to drink, but after four seconds into it, that part of her she didn't like, didn't want to stop and kept wanting her to really keep going. Fresh blood tasted so much sweeter, better and even tastier when it was still warm. After nine seconds, she backed off and then went back for another nine on the other side. He slowly rubbed her back during the process and kept the rest of his body still, even though part wasn't, yet was.

"That's a first. Feel better?" he asked feeling a little drained.

"I'm sorry. It…" she said turning away.

"Seras, you needed it, as much as you hate it. Don't beat yourself up. I'm okay and okay with it. You still have your teeth?" he asked sitting up as he rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"Yes. Where's the bathroom, I want to get this taste out before that part of me I hate decides to go back for more."

"We both need showers my lovely dear." he said taking her hand. "They're right though, a lady in a guys shirt is always sexy."

"We, can have that sort of fun later." she said grabbing her bag as they entered the large bathroom. "What about Sir Integra?"

"Only if she was the last female on Earth, otherwise no. I see her more like a, daughter I never had sort of relationship."

"That's got to be weird then. Seeing as she is the boss." she said brushing her teeth.

"I wasn't there for her as she grew up so it's not as hard as it seems." he said as he got the shower ready. "I miss this shower."

"What's so special….oh, three heads. No, four." she said seeing one on the left, the middle and the right, plus one several inches above the handles.

"That one is to hit my lower back, or my neck if I'm sitting down. Sometimes I'll just let the water flow over me for an hour. Very peaceful. I feel asleep once while I was sitting and letting the water run down on me."

"That must have been cold."

"Takes a few hours before the water turns cold. Big house, big heaters." he said stripping with her. "I use natural gas, so actually, the heaters never run out of hot water."

"They'd eventually have to."

"Like I said, big commercial water heaters."

A couple hours later, they were down stairs and he had finished eating. She was wearing a blue blouse that was rather tight fitting, and her leather jacket over that, plus blue jeans. He was in a bright blue three piece suit.

"Feel better?"

"I'm full if that's what you mean?" he asked as she drank some pop.

"No, I mean, as to earlier." she said tapping her teeth slightly.

Seeing as they were in the kitchen and one of the, butlers if you wanted to call him that, was also there cleaning at the moment, he realized what she meant.

"Had their been entertainment with it, I'd be tired." he said quietly. "It takes more than that, kiss to wipe me out."

"True. Yet, you don't last two hours."

"Well, it has been a long time since I've had that sort of activity. I'm surprised I sometimes last an hour."

"General?"

"Yes Henry." he said turning to the man that just entered the kitchen from behind them.

"There a group of people who just arrived. They say they are from the Air Force."

"They came here? I thought I was suppose to meet them somewhere else first." he said finishing his cold coffee. "Whatever they want, must be very important to drive this far out. I've barely had time to even look around the house since being back."

"I can tell them…"

"No, I'll meet them in the library. Need to see how many boxes of books and movies and games came anyway."

"Yeah General, there is a lot." Henry said with a chuckle.

"Wait Henry.." she said quickly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"What did they come in, how are they dressed and what do they look like? If you can remember." she asked.

"A large truck of some sort, non military. There's a tall one, his hair is going gray. Um, kinda looks familiar for some…" he said really trying to think. "Um…a picture! I saw it recently too! Um…."

"Come back to him. How about the others?" the General said after a moment of waiting.

"Brown to dusty brown haired guy, with glasses. Not too old, say his thirties. Wearing green slacks, a white button up shirt and a faded leather coat. He doesn't look Air Force, more like….a teacher. The next guy is a black man, very tall with one of those hoodies I think they are called? Looks like a muscle builder too. Black jeans and a black T-shirt, sleeveless. He doesn't look Air Force though, to stern looking. Could be Marine by the way he kept his hands behind his back and stayed practically ram rod straight. Oh, the last one is a very beautiful blonde lady. Young, say maybe in her late twenties. She has blue jeans, very tight fitting. A blue blouse and a tight leather jacket. I'd say she's Air Force, seems to carry herself like one. Her eyes show great intelligence…"

"Back to the last one. The one you had…"

"A picture. Right, um, this guy is wearing a leather bomber jacket, blue jeans and a gray shirt that says Air Force on it. Wait, I remember! He looks a lot like the picture you have of him and you climbing…."

"Climbing? I don't climb with many people and haven't for years….wait, MacGyver is here?" he said surprised. "Been awhile, many years actually. Show them into the library and find out if they need anything. I'll be there shortly."

"Wait, how did you recite all that like a cop? The detail was.." she began.

"I was a cop turned detective for awhile until I got injured. He hired me to stay here and keep the place protected. You must be a cop too."

"I was a copper. But I….do something else now."

"General, what did you get yourself into this time?" he asked with a false scolding tone. "Wait a minute, I haven't ever seen you with a girl in…..ever. Usually you're brushing them off. How'd she capture you?"

"Nothing I can talk about Henry."

"She's a vampire isn't she? That's why there was a coffin brought in." he said snapping his fingers.

Seras choked on her pop as the General looked around quickly.

"Yeah." he said seeing as the butler had left. "Let's keep it quiet, please."

"Did you tell them last night?" she asked worried.

"I told them I was going to England about vampire business before I went there."

"Hellsing is not suppose…."

"Don't worry miss. I won't say anything. It was a vampire that almost killed me back east in the New York slums area. The General saved me, but not before I got my leg really cut up. Lost my job and now work here. I'm not going to bother you two anymore then." he said leaving.

"Can you trust him?"

"Been for over ten years, no twenty. He gets paid exceptionally well and still has his family so what's there to talk about? Plus he knows what I am so that's probably why he didn't ask about your eating habits, in case you were wondering. And yes, I did tell him about Katerina only because it came up once when talking about vampires." he said getting up. "When he got attacked, he thought it was some of those occults I talked about where they aren't but wish they were vampires. Once he saw the real truth, it scared him and he lost his job shortly after, and then I helped him by hiring him because I need someone to watch this place."

"Oh. Sounds like a good trade off."

"It is." he said as they headed out of the kitchen. "God, I haven't seen MacGyver in awhile."

"Who's MacGyver?"

"He's…." he said suddenly stopping and looking around.

"What's wrong? Is there another Immortal nearby?" she asked looking around protectively of him.

"Yes." he said glancing around in the large hallway. "It must be one of them."

"Where's the library?"

"This way." he said pointing to his left. "You can go in and sit behind my desk. I want to see what they do before I enter."

"You're not using me like bait are you?"

"No way. I just want to see how they react. Might find out who the Immortal is quicker. Besides, I can't think of how to use you as bait. Unless they touch you, or you flash your fangs, they will think you're a normal person like them."

"I know I shouldn't interfere but I will if I have to."

"Just knock them out if they attack me or challenge me since I don't want to see our mansion get damaged or destroyed."

"Our mansion." she said with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

She entered with him a few feet behind moments later, to see the people that Henry described standing around. The one with the glasses was looking at the massive amount of books that were in the room though he did look up for a moment as the two walked in before going back to the book with interest. There was a large rug on the floor that had a couple couches facing each other between a large coffee table. The blonde woman had sat down and seemed to be relaxing while looking at one of the lamps near her. Chairs diagonally opposite to the couches were facing each other from across the same table. The black man was in one also relaxing. A couple end tables at each end of the couch had Star Trek lamps on them. The older man, which she figured was this MacGyver, was pacing by the desk, playing with a foot long metal model of the General Lee, black in color.

She figured the room had to be at least 150 feet long, possibly more. And at least 80 feet or more wide. The book cases that lined all the walls were only ten feet high, plus the few rows towards the back of the room, some of the shelves not even filled. The only way in was through the large door she entered in. A skylight above, plus a large set of windows several feet above the bookcases that lined the outer wall kept light in the room. Drapes could be pulled if necessary and a few large crystal chandleries could be turned on after dark. His desk was huge, at least ten feet wide and had some objects on it, including a model of the Starship Enterprise A. Several dozen very large cardboard boxes were by a row of book shelves that were behind the desk and not filled.

"Hello." she said politely while walking over and sitting behind the desk. "Wow, this is bigger than Integra's. Even has a hidden computer built into the top."

They all said hello back and slowly walked up.

"Not hidden anymore. How'd you even notice the thin line in the wood?" the General asked.

"I do have much better eyes, remember?"

"Can't believe I keep forgetting that."

"Wife?" the older man asked as the General nodded to her.

"I'd like to think so." Seras said with a smile

"We haven't gotten around to the ceremony parts, but we call ourselves married. Okay, I am the General." he said shaking their hands. "This is Seras, my wife."

"She looks a little young." the gray haired man stated. "Aren't you robbing the cradle?"

"I'm nineteen, but thanks for the young compliment anyway." Seras said with a closed mouth smile.

"Hmm. Strange remark coming from you. Then again, in some ways, you are correct. But you aren't him." the General said then looked at the black man. "You were either some sort of slave or you're an alien."

"I think alien. He doesn't smell like a human." Seras said catching the group off guard. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Don't worry Seras. Don't matter what they say, they can't do anything. Moving on, can't be her. So it must be you that's the Immortal. I'm going to guess you aren't here to fight. I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to." the General said crossing his arms as he stared at the guy with glasses. "In fact, I hate the game and try to avoid it."

"Thank god, so do I." the man with glasses said with extreme relief. "I try to avoid it as much as possible as well. I haven't even killed another Immortal in over fifty years."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." the General said relaxing. "So….you've gotten a lot older from the last time I saw you Mac. Who are your friends?"

The group looked at the graying haired man.

"You've have to forgive me, but I don't have any clue who you are." he said with some fear in his voice, though only the General, Teal'c, and Seras noticed.

"Mac, we spent a year together in Asia. Did you hit your head again? Or roll that Jeep?"

"His name is not Mac, it's Jack." the man with glasses said. "Mine is Doctor Daniel Jackson. This is Murray, Major Samantha Carter and that's Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"If I was to toss the gun in my desk to you, what would you do with it…Jack?"

"Is this a trick question?" he asked confused.

"No. Seriously, what would you do?"

"Exam it maybe? What do you want me to do with it? Why are…"

"Does he use guns a lot Major?"

"We, both do." she said confused. "Not a lot, I mean…but…"

"Well, well, well." the General said with a small smirk. "Does the name Mac even sound familiar to you?"

"No." Jack said shaking his head while lying through his teeth. Only the three noticed the lie and Teal'c raised his eyebrow, though Jack ignored him. "Why should it?"

"Never mind. I mistaken you for someone else. Sorry. When you've been around as long as I have, you tend to find people who look like people you knew at one time. I once came across someone who looked like my double. Very strange experience, more for him than me because of what I am." the General said seeing the mans eyes was saying to back off. "Are you here on Immortal business at all then Doctor Jackson? I was rather busy in England when I was called home. I'm grateful for some good excuse to come home since it has been a few years and I do need to go through all those boxes, but I was really busy."

"Um, no." he said pushing his glasses up. "Nothing to do with us personally."

"I'm guessing they already know since they haven't said anything. And if they don't, they are in for a shocking surprise. So, how old are you?"

"Little over five hundred, died at the age of 34, why? How old are you?"

"Well…let's just say, I didn't see the man, but I heard from others about Jesus's teachings. I don't follow them to the letter, but I did try and still do my best. Died at the age of 25." he said then frowned as he looked away. "To this day I wonder if I would be different in any way if I had lost my virginity before dying or not. I know it is different for females if it happens…."

He got stared at during his rambling, however, Daniel didn't catch the last part because he was to focused on what the General said first.

"Methos…" Daniel muttered.

"No. I'm not him." the General said quickly. "And we're not on good terms. He's shorter and has a paler face, less hair and a bit older. Plus, I was never one of the 4 Horsemen and I actually avoided them as much as possible. Okay Colonel, or do you care to be called Jack?"

"Jack will do." he said casually while still being really guarded.

"Let's talk then." he said as they all went over to the couches and chairs. "And you need to relax Jack before you burst an artery or something."

"I've tried to tell him that many times…" Daniel said trailing off.

He took one sitting next to Seras while Jack and Sam sat in the couch to his right with the other two on their left. Henry came back in with a few different drinks plus water, put them on the table and then left.

"I got called, a few days ago about something I had that the Air Force wanted. I don't own any military planes and I doubt you're looking to buy my yacht. Correction, I own a SR-71 Blackbird, retired, but can't fly it since it is parked out back in a hanger with a few other, interesting things. So it must be something in this house. Unless you're here to get my tank, which I am not giving up. I had to go through many channels and pay a lot of money to get that fully intact. And I only run it around here, but don't shoot anything."

"Tank?" Carter and Jack asked together.

"Okay, not that you're after. What is it then?"

"Yeah, you bought something several years back, according to the records at the auction house in Texas. It's very old and we can compensate…." Daniel began before the two could continue to ask about the tank and plane.

"Money I have. How about you tell me what it is and why you want it."

"That's classified." Jack said quickly.

"Well. Then it is even more important that I thought." he said sitting back. "On any normal person, they might have just given up. But me, you said that way to quickly, which means it is something that you don't want the public to know about, but I more than likely know about with my advanced years and knowledge, yet you don't want me to remember or ask about. What is it I have? I have quite a few things that the public isn't suppose to know about. Not to mention I've seen things the government doesn't want people to know about and thankfully doesn't know I know about. The two hundred miles to a gallon carburetor is one example."

"We can't tell you…." Jack began. "Wait two hundred…"

"The oil companies and gas business would have a lot of trouble if people didn't have to buy it as much. End up being more supply than demand."

"When you put it that way, yeah. But…" Jack began again.

"Why are you wearing that cap? Baldness is in now." the General said ignoring Jack.

Teal'c looked really confused.

"He means today's style Teal'c. Like clothes you see on teenagers. One day it is this color and design and the next it is a different color and probably no designs." Daniel said.

"Teal'c. Very interesting name." the General said rubbing his chin.

"I thought it was Murray." Seras said. "They are hiding a lot."

"Okay, look. We came here to get….this object. We can't tell you want it is, what it is for or even if you'll get it back. Daniel is trying to be polite, but I don't usually do things that way when it aggravates my nerves. Like now. So either we can do this the easy way or the hard…"

"Colonel, I admire your courage and can see in your eyes that you are a battle hardened warrior, but even if you brought a contingent of men in here, you still couldn't defeat us. Daniel here probably is good with a sword, but I can easily see I am much better, especially with the stuff I have been doing lately and training this lady here. I am a master at duel wielding and use a sword bigger than I am. And Seras here is much better than me, in many ways."

"I didn't come here to help fight any of your battles." she said holding up her hands.

"I didn't expect to have any either." the General said as he knew she meant she wasn't helping because it wasn't and Immortal matter. "I didn't expect this, much less meeting another Immortal. I still don't even know what it is they want."

"Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"What?"

"I do not believe she is human. Her eyes are not normal and she does not breath."

Seras sat back further in the couch next to him and whispered something that only the General caught. For everyone, the silence was uncomfortable as Jack looked at Sam who shook her head as he whispered something to her.

"Okay, new deal. You tell me what you want, what it is and what for. Then I may give it to you. Otherwise, I go back to England and take it with me."

"You can't take everything…." Jack began.

"You're after something small. I've deduced that much. And I've heard about you and even went to a couple of your lectures Doctor Jackson. I can't think of…correction, I can only think of one reason that comes to mind as to why Indiana Jones here would be working for the U.S. government. That was a compliment." he said quickly as Daniel began to say something. "Good man by the way, terribly afraid of snakes. Whatever it is, it can't be big and it can't be a book since I've read everything in here….well, except for some of the sci-fi and manga books I've been meaning to get to. You wouldn't be here fussing if it was over a book. Which leads me to believe you want something from…my very private collection. Dealing with, alien artifacts perhaps? Which I'm damned sure he is."

Teal'c sat up a little straighter while the other two barely pulled off the look, 'this man is went out there crazy'. Daniel however flinched.

"I knew it. Which ones are out there still hmm? I've been around long enough I've seen and talked to a few. I forgot what we call the Roswell grays, call themselves. Been awhile since that little gray guy came back and talked too. So, what is it you want? I probably can tell you want it is and does."

Daniel pulled a paper from his pocket as Jack started to stop him.

"Jack, he's been around for a long time. He already knows."

"Knows what?" Jack exclaimed as the General looked at the paper.

"Actually, I don't really know what this says. I forgot how to read the language a long time ago. There is quite a few I've forgotten. You must have noticed it on my web site I put it on shortly after I got it." he said tossing the paper on the table. "I've got another one too. But it is one I wrote a long time ago, on a tablet as well. I forgot why I did it though. So Teal'c, you're not human either. What are you?"

That startled everyone but Seras. The other three started to say something when he waved a hand.

"She can tell. I trust her more than I trust anyone. Well, with the exception of the people working here too. The point is I don't know you people. But I'm willing to take her word for it and bet everything I own and have, including my life he is not human." he said pointing. "So either start telling me the truth or else get out of my house."

"Fine, you're right….."

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's not human. He's Jaffa…."

"Daniel?!"

"What is she then?" Daniel asked pointing at Seras.

"Wow." he said shocked. "I have not heard that word in a long time. If it weren't for that troubles way back then, that name would have eluded me. Plus, since the humans race isn't enslaved and the Immortals aren't being chased down, I guess the…..whatever the enemy was called…they liked to impersonate our gods…"

"Goa'uld." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah." he said snapping his fingers as the Colonel ran his hands over his face. "Haven't heard that word in a long time either. After all this time, they are still out there? I knew they had long life spans, for ugly snakes. I was hoping they died out centuries after they left Earth. Too bad they didn't leave their ships."

"Indeed."

"We're still battling them and have saved the Earth a few times." Daniel said. "That tablet you have might be able to help us."

"You found the ring at Giza? That thing was so damn cool! Always wanted to try it. Hated it when they buried it. I tried to have it brought to me many years ago, but it wasn't there anymore. Guess the military found it before I could get it. Where is it?"

"The Stargate is in a hidden location." Jack said quickly. "That you aren't telling him about Daniel. To hell with any rules, codes or honor among Immortals stuff."

"He pisses the enemy off constantly, doesn't he? Plus his superiors?"

"Oh, very often. He's a equal opportunity offender." Daniel said as he saw Sam hide a smile.

"And he still has you three as friends?" he asked as Jack's face hardened. "Trust me, I've seen and heard worse."

"Can we get the tablet, and perhaps the other as well?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I don't care. They are being used for a good reason." he said finishing his water. "You are using it to help other's and not…"

"Yeah, we don't go forth and conquer." Daniel said quickly.

"Good. How long have you been using it?" he asked standing up.

"Oh, five years, give or take." Daniel muttered.

"You did not answer Daniel Jackson's question." Teal'c stated.

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"About the girl." Sam stated. "I am curious as well. She isn't breathing."

"Indeed."

"You want to…" he asked her.

"No, you first. Just know, if they try anything, I won't kill them. I didn't come here to use my abilities to fight humans, or aliens. I'm not even an American. My Visa is temporary. I don't want to be kicked out of the country permanently. Plus have Sir Integra mad at me. I'd rather not get in trouble with the American government only for them to find out what I am and cause problems that might get my ass sealed."

"Understandable. Any of you even heard of the word, Nosferatu?"

The others seemed confused though Daniel had fright across his face.

"That's impossible." he muttered. "They all died or where killed many years…"

"No. Vampires exist, I mean still exist Doctor Jackson. I work with two of them. But know three others that are living in England and living in sight of everyone. Mel'thena owns a bar of sorts several blocks away from Downing Street. Very nice lady, been around for over a hundred years. Very few people even know what she is despite the fact she is only open during the night. At least I think that is still the case considering what she likes to do." he said unsure. "If you ever go to England, do go there unless you like whorehouses. Other than that, it is the best place in England, hands down, to get pretty much any alcoholic drink in the world, including moonshine."

It took the group a moment to processes the fact they weren't being lied to, especially after Daniel said he thought they died out years ago and still looked scared.

"A vampire is running a bar?" Jack asked confused. "They actually exist? Not fairy tales to scare children? How do we know you're not making this up?"

Seras smiled and they noticed the long fangs. Plus her eyes turning to slits and a sort of dark aura surrounded her and made them all get goose bumps from the creepy feeling.

"We can't eat, but we can drink, just about anything. Things like V8 are a no though, plus water." she said pulling back the power she was releasing. "I hate doing that."

"Mel'thena loves to drink. I rarely see her without some drink." the General said. "If it wasn't for the fact she's already dead, her liver would have died a million times over."

"She must have hangovers a lot." Daniel said.

"No actually. Or at least, last time I saw her, she was….technically sober." he said thinking. "She doesn't drive so. And she just teleports to wherever she wants to be. She drinks alcohol like I eat chocolate."

"Wait, how do they get blood then?" Carter asked. "They get their power from blood, right?"

"Yes, we have to drink blood to survive." Seras said with obvious disgust. "Yes, I hate drinking it and wish I didn't have to, but I wanted to live so I accepted my Master's offer and was made into his fledgling. We get blood from blood banks."

"As does Mel'thena. Enough money and you can keep people's mouths shut with ease." the General said as he got up and walked over to one of the book shelves near them. "Currently, Seras gets her blood from me or the banks."

Daniel cringed visibly.

"Don't worry. I'd rather walk out in the sun than take blood from anyone here. Well, except him of course." she said seeing Daniel's fright. "I've never forced myself on anyone and I hope to never do so."

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I don't know about today's Immortals, but hundreds of years ago, each new Immortal was told about vampires and to run away if they came across them. Since we can heal so well, they can suck us dry and then after a couple of days, we'd be back to normal and they could drink again. Some Immortals could heal quicker than others. I heard about an Immortal that was captured and drank from for about a week. His mind shut down, but his body kept living. The vampire was killed and then the Immortal was also killed, by another Immortal. The images were so terrifying, that Immortal killed themselves shortly afterwards. We've always been taught we are nothing but exceptional prey to them and to avoid them unless we had silver or blessed weapons." he said with a shudder at some of the memories of stories that came back.

"Oh god." Carter muttered. "Wait, we're in the sunlight in here. Shouldn't you be turning to dust or burning or something?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said as they noticed Seras wasn't burning.

"Normal blood just keeps them alive. Immortal blood gives them extra power if you will. Such as greater healing, the ability to walk in the sunlight. I think there was a few others, but I don't really remember all the details." Daniel said. "Think of it in terms like, nuclear power and Naquada power. Both power but one is much stronger and more volatile, or one can only work on certain things while the other can power just about anything..."

"I get Daniel." Carter said.

"He let's you…um…" Jack asked gently to her.

"Drink from me? Yes. Another ability is they can go over water or even get in it if they drink Immortal blood." the General said looking through a few of his books. "Where is that? God, I haven't opened this in years I forgot which one. I think it was a big book, no, maybe it was little….no, wait, here it is."

The desk lifted into the air about six feet showing a tunnel leading down.

"I let her do so willingly. And she doesn't drain me. Just enough to satisfy her need. I'd elaborate more, but it starts getting personal."

"I hate doing it, but I have little choice." she muttered as she walked over and looked down the stairs. "Carrying around a ice box with bags of blood is hard to explain."

"Where does this go?" Jack asked.

"My private room with, alien items, and other strange but old stuff." he said heading down with Seras behind him.

"What about your Master? And what is his name?" Daniel asked as they continued down.

"He would drink from just about anyone. Thankfully, he is on a, leash." the General said.

"He's been sealed? I thought that ability was lost long ago." Daniel said surprised.

"No. I was told I would get sealed as well if I stepped out of line. So I'm doing everything possible to keep in her good graces. I have much more freedom than Master does." Seras said as the General opened a door at the bottom of what had to have been a two story walk. "Which is why I am here. Please, don't tell anyone else about me."

"No problem. I admit I find you scary, but since you aren't the typical vampire, which I am happy to see, I'm not worried. We both have secrets we don't want known to the world. So, what's his name?" Daniel asked as they entered a large room that had lots of lights showing different items inside single glass cases. "Wow, I recognize some of this stuff."

"So do I." Jack said.

"We can't tell you his name. Just telling you the small amount of info we have about us and vampires could get us in serious trouble. But seeing as I am cooperating by handing over this tablet, I am hoping you don't tell anyone about our conversation like she asked." the General said as he looked around. "Where did I put that damned tablet?"

"Sir." Carter said pointing at a glass case three rows down.

"Where did you acquire this?" Teal'c asked as he looked inside.

"That, a couple thousand years ago. Maybe longer. It's been dead for years though. I forget the name. Z…something."

"We call it a zat gun." Daniel said.

"Shorter. I'm keeping it though. I paid a lot for it considering back then, and it saved me many times. Especially when it came to hunting, until it ran out of power. Oh, it's over there." he said walking over to another case and putting a security code in. "Here is both of them."

"This seems way to easy." Jack said.

"You're saving the world so people can live longer, despite their obliviousness to the fact they aren't alone in the universe. I've been around a long time and want to live a lot longer, especially with her. You could put it this way, like I do, I found someone I can spend time with until time ends."

"Daniel…" Jack began.

"Well, I'm going to have to take it back to the base to translate it. Can you read them at all?"

"I forgot. It's been so long. All I know is that I was taking notes at one time and that's what that tablet of mine says is old notes I've forgotten. I know I was getting help from the….I can't remember their names. Who are the Roswell grays?"

"The Asguard. Who did you meet?" Daniel asked as Jack sighed.

"Okay, now we officially have to have them both sign forms to keep quiet." Jack muttered. "I'd rather not have Thro come along and trouble happen because he beams his and her ass aboard while they are in another country."

"Made friends with Thor? That alone makes me respect you all even more. Besides, I've signed a lot of forms over the years, what's one more?" he said with a shrug. "Loki, I remember that much. I know he was doing something with genetics and did test on me, but, I don't think he got anywhere."

"Loki…Norse god of mischief…" Daniel began.

"I know who he is, or was. I just couldn't remember his people's name. Anyway, I was helping him thousands of years ago when he was here studying humans and we were looking at some writings of some Ancient civilization. At the time, I could read them a little better than he could. I don't remember why though." the General said scratching his head. "I can't even begin to tell you what it might even say."

"The Asguard have been around a long time Jack. They probably came across Ancient technology many times. This is Ancient writings, but…this could take awhile." Daniel said looking over the two tablets. "Do you have any…."

"Other than it is the original thing me and Loki were looking at, no clue. He scanned it into his ship and then let me have it to look over. I gave up shortly after he left since I had no one to talk to about it and other interest came along."

"No clue at all?" Jack asked. "I'm only asking because we may have to call you back to help us if we can't figure anything out."

"I may be an American citizen, but you can't force me to help you. I retired from active service when I left Vietnam. I know work for the Queen."

"You'd still be in the system then." Carter said. "In which case, seeing as we deal with alien things everyday, we could have you reinstated."

"Can they do that?" Seras asked.

"Yes. One day I just quit cashing my pension checks and they never came to check on me, probably thinking I'm dead. I actually meant to check on my status, just never got around to it." the General said with his arms crossed. "I should have known not doing something sooner would come back and bite me in the ass."

"They probably thought you died if you left where you were living before. Changing your name…" Daniel said.

"I don't know my real name. I've been going by the name, General, for so long, that's what I still use. You'd be surprised at how many people don't seem to notice Immortals on paper if you do what I have done, changing the last name over and over, but keeping the first. Best not to look me up and reinstate me, I'd outrank you people if you did."

"What rank, just in case we end up having to reinstate?" Jack asked.

"Brigadier General or higher. Everyone else kept dying around me and on our first deployment, by day three, I was in charge. By the time the war was over, I was in charge of lots of men. Served in the Korean war too before trying to hide away from everyone. Faking that…what do they call it now, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder isn't all that hard. But knowing what you all do…."

The General looked up thinking hard.

"I think the tablet talks about a city, but that could have been something else we were working on. Beyond that, I know nothing else."

"This is a Jaffa stun grenade." Teal'c stated. "Does it still function?"

"Yes. I quit using it after it took me three days to find it the last time I used it. That was a good hundred years ago. I want to keep this, I'm been meaning to study it and never have gotten around to it even though I did open it once. Technology has gotten high enough I think I can reverse engineer it now."

"Hey, a broken staff weapon." Jack said looking in another clear box. "I haven't seen one broken before. Does it still work?"

"Whatever that yellow stuff inside is called…"

"Naquada." Carter said.

"There is enough to see in the small vial, but it's almost totally gone."

"This looks like one of those small hand held video game systems they used to make before the Gameboy's." Seras said.

"I noticed that as they started coming out on the market. However, whatever its true function is, I don't know. It doesn't work. I found it in a cave system along with other writings similar to that tablet. Don't ask Doctor Jackson, the cave system is under water and ice and has been for at least a century, no, more than that." he said looking at the whitish device under the glass.

"Antarctica?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"We found another Stargate down there." she said with a shudder.

"I haven't went back there in a long time. I actually try to avoid the snow because I hate it. Being buried alive for a couple months was no fun." he said shuddering. "I haven't seen snow for at least five years now. I hate snow and cold."

"And yet you still sleep with me."

"You're different and not that cold."

"Avalanche happen?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

"I got away thankfully." he said with a smile.

"Lucky you. Don't rub it in though. I guess we are done here." he said rubbing his hands together. "I'd like to show Seras around more, amongst other things before I go back to England."

"You're going to have to come with us first in order to sign those forms." Jack said as the General groaned. "Hey, look at it this way, you can see the gate. Learned just about everything else."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. You can see the country side and such as we go."

"Works for me." Seras said with a smile. "I slept the entire time here after we landed."

The two followed SG-1 to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, she driving one of his 67 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500s. The guards were a little skeptical, but after Jack explained part of the situation, Hammond ordered SG-1 to bring them to the briefing room. They followed through the checkpoints and got onto the elevator to the 28th level, no one saying anything. That was until Seras, who had been glancing around at different things and making small comments, such as that looks nice or cool or interesting, looked up and then moved to the elevator door placing her ear against it as they traveled to level 28.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked after begin pushed out of the way.

"I heard a bunch of men running around and weapons being made ready.." she said stepping back to the back of the elevator with the General.

"I don't hear the alarm." Carter said.

"Maybe it is a drill?" Daniel said.

"We'll find out as soon as the door opens and we can ask…." Jack was saying when the lift stopped and the door opened to several dozen rifles being pointed in their direction. "Whoa, hey fella's. What is going on?"

Everyone had their hands up as Jack asked.

"Reynolds, anything you want to share?" Jack asked.

"That depends on how bad you have been compromised sir." he said holding his weapon at ready. "Our orders are to ensure none of you leave the elevator or go anywhere until Hammond gets here to find out what's going on."

"And that would be…" Jack began.

"I'm pretty sure this is all her fault." Daniel said nodding his head.

"My fault?" Seras asked placing her hand on her chest. "What makes you…"

"Right, I completely forgot." the General said smacking himself in the forehead. "There is camera's watching everything in this place. We are going into a high security facility. I totally spaced it…"

"So…..oh." Seras said in understanding as she realized most of the guns were pointed at her. "I should have stayed back at the house until you got back. I forgot that I don't show up on cameras. Sorry guys."

"Daniel…." Carter began confused as the men pointing the guns looked at Seras confused at her apology and sweet smile.

He leaned over and whispered into Carter's ear what was going on.

"Oh, right. I completely spaced that possibility too."

"Can I be let in on this huddle?" Jack asked.

"If there was mirrors in here Colonel, how many people would you see?" Seras asked.

"Six."

"The answer is five Jack. Remember what she is?" Daniel said.

"Oh, right….." he said remembering the movies he used to watch and the theories. "Works on cameras too?"

"Colonel O'Neill. Can you explain to me why security says they can't find that woman there on their screens? And it better be a good explanation otherwise you'll all be the brig until I get a answer that sounds right." Hammond ordered as he walked up.

"Um, ah….well…."

"She's not human sir." Daniel said. "Considering her true nature, it would be better if we told you what she was in private."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you and your people sir. I completely forgot about what happens when I am near cameras." Seras said with a small bow. "I promise I am no threat to this base or its people."

"This is also my fault sir. I should have remembered and told the team here in the first place." the General said.

"No one is going anywhere, but to the brig in several seconds unless I get good explanation….."

"Sir Integra is going to love this." Seras muttered before stepping forward and getting all the guns pointed at her. "You can't see me in mirrors or on cameras, much less take any pictures sir, because I am dead. Undead technically."

They all got looks from the guards and General Hammond that made them think the lady had lost her mind or something close and possibly influenced SG-1.

"Dead? I've seen a lot of zombie movies and other horror shows with walking dead, but you don't even come close lady." Reynolds said.

"I'd rather not reveal what little I know of my true powers. One because I hate having to use the abilities for worthless reasons and to, it expends my power, making hunger come to me much quicker. Something I'd rather avoid." she said uneasily.

"I'm sorry miss, but until you can give me a…." Hammond began.

Seras asked for one of their knives on their belts, which Hammond had a airman give over after Jack said go ahead, where she easily crushed it into a ball of metal before handing it back, letting General Hammond feel her hand to see there was no pulse and that she was cold, plus the fangs she bared and let grow past her bottom lip.

"Is that demonstration enough for you General?" she asked politely. "I don't want to hurt, kill or suck anyone dry, but if I was injured enough or forced to wait to long to have to feed, I could loose control and would rather not since I have been able to keep control since I became this way."

"We can't blame them for this happening." the General said stopping her as she started to go on. "If it wasn't for Integra and the Queen knowing who and what you are, you would have been attacked on the Palace ground that day. We both work for the Queen to stop typical vampires and other evils that are usually known as myths or storybook fables."

"Our main job is to fight against vampires though." she said.

"She's a vampire?!" Hammond exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"I'm Immortal sir." Daniel said. "I never said anything about my past in this regard, but there used to be a lot of vampires around at one point. But that was hundreds of years ago. He's also an Immortal and been around a lot longer than even I."

"I'm really sorry for the trouble we've caused here. The Colonel and his team offered to give us a brief tour after filling out some forms in exchange for me giving up the tablets that Doctor Jackson wanted." the General said.

"Colonel…."

"He already knew about the Stargate sir. The Jaffa, Goa'uld and even the Asguard. Daniel began telling them more as he asked questions, so…." Jack said shrugging. "I would have had them fill out the forms and swear to never say anything, on scouts honor, cross the heart…"

"I get the picture Colonel. Men stand down and return to your stations."

The guards did so a little reluctantly and started off.

"What just happened here people, we don't talk about." Hammond ordered. "That is what you would prefer miss?"

"Yes please. Sir Integra would probably stick me in sealed room for a week or more as punishment if she found out…"

"Sorry to tell you this Seras, but Alucard probably already told her."

Her arms and the rest of her slumped with a defeated look as she hung her head.

"Damn, I didn't think about that. I hear him laughing, but I don't know if he said anything." she said sadly. "We are so busted."

"Alucard…..no way." Daniel said stepping out of the elevator with fear. "Abraham Van Hellsing killed him."

The two quickly waved their hands and made slashing motions across their throats to the shocked, surprised and slightly amused looks of the others at their antics.

"Not all of history is correct." the General said quickly. "I can't go into details, mostly because I don't know them all. The point is, he stills around, but on a very, very tight leash. To the rest of the world, he is dead and gone. Let's keep it that way."

"Dracula lives?" Jack muttered with horror. "King of the vampires…"

"Okay people, enough. Obviously these issues have nothing to do with us, despite how unbelievable they seem to be. Unless by some strange chance that our two organizations end up having to help each other, I suggest we do not talk about our real jobs anymore." Hammond said. "And if what I know about vampires is true, going over water is difficult for them. So I don't think we have much to worry about. They just said he is on a leash and has been for awhile I reckon, so it would seem we are safe."

"I agree sir." Carter said. "I'm not sure I would want to hear how much more is actually out there other than aliens."

"Just how long has your master been sealed?" Daniel asked.

"Well before I was born from what I understand and I'm nineteen." Seras said.

"With that many years having gone by and no one knows about vampires, especially him still around, I doubt we have anything to worry about." Hammond said. "Let's go to the briefing room people."

Once there, Hammond explained more of the reasons why they needed to fill out the forms and Daniel gave them a run down about the Stargate like he did every newcomer to the base.

"Wow. Makes me wonder if vampires originated on Earth or came from some other planet." Seras said. "Along with the other creatures out there."

"It's possible even though we haven't found any proof." Daniel said.

"I haven't seen or heard anything either about how they started if you are about to ask." the General said. "If by some unfortunate chance that the Hellsing Organization falls, or we manage to actually complete our mission to the fullest, we could work here next."

"Seeing as we are both capable of living forever, eventually we'll be able to go through it." she said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing we couldn't get a…"

Hammond shook his head slowly.

"The cost alone for powering it up makes it hard to keep this place running sometimes. To many people on the hill have no idea what really happens and it keeps us from getting the full funding we really need."

"And there is a lot of people in Washington, that if they really knew what was going on, would probably fire most of the people here and change the policy from, seeking help and aid while providing it the best we can to going forth and conquering for personal gain." Daniel said.

"I can understand that more than you know. The few people who know what we do want to have Sir Integra change her policy and become much more stricter in getting rid of the evils out there."

The alarms started blaring loudly making the two jump.

"Unscheduled off world activation! Repeat, unscheduled off world activation! General Hammond to the control room."

As everyone was getting up quickly.

"Can we come, we'll stay out of the way." the General asked.

"Doctor Jackson, keep a watch on them."

They all went down the stairs nearby and the three stayed more toward the back watching.

"Walter?" Hammond asked.

"Receiving I.D.C sir. It's SG-7."

"Open the Iris."

It opened a couple injured men came through dropping at the end of the ramp. SG-1 and Hammond came down quickly as a medical team was called. The General and Seras stayed up in the room near the computers looking down through the glass.

"Wow, that looks cool. Not the injured people I mean." he said after getting looks.

"One of them is badly injured." she muttered with her hand under her nose.

"Making you hungry?" the General asked.

"A little. I'll be fine."

"Colonel, what happened? Where is the rest of your team and SG-5?" Hammond asked.

"We were ambushed by a contingent of Jaffa sir." the Colonel said as he watched the doctors check over his injured Lieutenant. "We managed to make it to the gate when the Jaffa caught up. The rest of my team and SG-5 are taking cover in a nearby cave. We came back to get reinforcements. The Lieutenant was hit as we were entering the gate sir."

"Colonel…" Hammond began.

"My team will be ready in a few minutes sir, just give the word." Jack said.

"Go, and have Reynolds team accompany you." Hammond said.

"I wish to return to help my men as well sir." the other Colonel said as SG-1 left.

"Are you injured Colonel?"

"Other than a little tired from running, I am just fine."

"Very well. Follow SG-1 and let them know you're going with." he said before going back into the control room and informing Walter to get ready to redial the planet.

"What do we do?" the General asked.

"The paper work has all been filled out, and I don't see any reason to keep you here. I'll have a airman escort you back up top." Hammond said waving to a man nearby. "Since we are in the middle of an emergency, we can try talking more over the phone or at a later time."

They were almost to the elevator when SG-1 and Reynolds team were coming towards them, all fitted up with off world gear. All of them had vest on and PC-90's and wearing their SGC BDU's.

"Would you like to go to another planet?" he whispered to her.

"Of course. I think it would be really cool. Why…." she began.

"Hey Colonel O'Neill, I know this is a bad time…." the General began.

"Very bad. We'll try to meet up for a barbeque or something on another day." he said walking by with everyone.

"My point is we can help."

SG-1 stopped as Reynolds team walked past and then also turned around.

"He's right Jack. They would be a great help. No offense to either of you, but you'll both survive any attacks. The Goa'uld don't even have any silver, unless it is jewelry so you wouldn't have anything to worry about." Daniel said.

"They are civilians though." Jack said as he began to turn around.

"No they are not Jack. They work for the Queen of England, remember? Technically, they fight worse enemies."

"Daniel's right sir. He's an Immortal like Daniel and she's…pretty much the same." Carter said. "If not better considering…"

"They do want to go through the gate and their help would be beneficial." Daniel said. "Never know, we could do an exchange…."

"We'll see what Hammond says. Come on."

They got to the gate room and Jack informed Hammond of the idea.

"Technically sir, they can take care of themselves. And if something does happen to them, they'll heal up anyway so…."

"That is true of him, but being what she is…"

"I can dodge bullets sir." Seras said.

"Say what?" several people asked.

"Look at that ramp out there…"

"What?" several people said.

One moment she was standing in the stairway with SG-1 inside the control room and then next she was standing on the ramp at the bottom of the gate. The next moment she was standing near the General again. It took several moments for everyone to process what they saw.

"Watch them carefully anyway. I want no heroics from either of you. I don't know how you operate in England, but here, I want you to follow Colonel O'Neill's orders. And I'm only doing this against my better judgment because we have people out there that need help."

They both stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes sir." the two said.

"SG-1 and Reynolds team will head out while you stay behind until they get fitted."

"Yes sir." the other Colonel said.

"I can make use of any gun, a couple P-90's will work fine for me. Get the most powerful sniper rifle, longest range preferable for her and lots of ammo. We won't need the vest or anything else. My coat is totally bullet proof to the point ammo piercing ammo won't even get through. She, well…moves to fast to get hit."

Hammond had the things quickly brought up and then they followed the Colonel through.

The Colonel walked away from the gate and got down looking around. He noticed SG-1 and Reynolds team nearby hiding.

"For being dead, that was cold!" Seras said rubbing her arms. "General, how about……General?"

The group came up to find him puking off to the side.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about the side effects of using the gate." Daniel said as he handed him his canteen.

"I think I threw up last nights dinner. I haven't been so nauseated in my life." he said before washing his mouth out. "I have been on roller coasters, tossed boats at sea and military plane rides that have had less effect."

"Can you function?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine Colonel. Let's go."

They arrived a few minutes later at the cave and all of them were on the ground kneeling by trees. Jack got his binoculars out and started looking around as they kept watch.

"None of your people are in there. And I don't smell any humans around other than us, or human blood. But I do smell blood, it's just different."

"How far can you see?" Jack asked.

"A bug of some sort is climbing on the wall in that cave. There is a lot of bullet casings on the ground inside, but no movement." Seras said. "Hang on."

Everyone jerked but the General as she suddenly vanished.

"I guess those scorch marks around the walls of the cave are from energy weapons?" the General asked.

"Indeed. They are from Jaffa staff weapon fire."

"Nice."

Everyone jumped slightly when she suddenly appeared by a tree near them.

"No one is inside sir. I however see movement of men in strange metal armor in those trees and bushes to the right of the cave."

"Thanks…um.."

"Just Seras."

"Thanks Seras. At least we don't have to worry about an ambush. They didn't see you…"

"Doubtful sir. None of you even noticed me move."

"Warn us next time when you decide to move quickly again."

"Yes sir, sorry."

"I'm really beginning to like her." Jack muttered as he looked through his binoculars at the location she said. "Yep, there's a few hiding, but not so well. Did you see how many are there Seras?"

"I saw a dozen that I could sense and count. But I think there is…." she said and then looked behind them. "Enemy movement from behind. I count over two dozen armored troops."

"Damn, they must have been watching the gate." Reynolds said.

They all hit the ground as a couple staff blast slammed into the tree near them.

"Permission to return fire sir!" Seras asked.

Jack waved a hand as he got to his knees and fired off with everyone following shortly after. They were unfortunately stuck in the open, except for about six trees they were hiding by, about three feet or more in width. Several more staff blast hit around them as they kept firing.

"Teal'c, who are they?!" Jack yelled over the gun fire.

"I believe they belong to Bastet O'Neill."

"Cat goddess…."

"Not now Daniel!"

"Enemy troops near the cave have been eliminated sir." Seras said as she swung the rifle around to aim at the others.

The SGC personal looked that direction for a moment and then turned to the other troops.

"Head for the cave, Seras provide cover fire."

"I'll do the same." the General said firing the two P-90's.

The group ran off quickly, firing every so often. Seras and the General began backing up as the enemy got closer. Even though she was a great shot, it wasn't a automatic sniper rifle meaning she had to manually eject the shell each time.

"I wish I had my Hallconnen cannon." she said firing another round. "Ah damn!"

"Out of ammo already?!" he said tossing one empty gun aside and reloading the other.

"I broke the damn thing when I pulled too hard. Now I remember why Walter makes different guns for me and Master." she said tossing it aside.

The General came out from behind the tree and fired off rapidly with good aim, taking out a few Jaffa while she was reloading the other P-90 he dropped. He got four more Jaffa before taking three hits from some staff weapon blast. Though his coat was designed to protect him from being shot, energy weapons weren't part of the original idea for protecting against. He dropped to the ground screaming as he tried to rip the front of the coat off. She quickly tossed him over her shoulder and fired while running for the cave, but stopped quickly as she noticed everyone was on the ground. They weren't dead or bleeding from what she could smell and sense but there was a round ball of some sort she had seen before recently on the ground near the group. A strange noise caught her attention and she looked up to see blue electrical thing coming at her, sort of like lightening, but less bright and not as big. It engulfed her and the General twitched a moment before sliding off her shoulder unconscious. Another blast of the strange energy hit her but didn't do anything. She got the man above her in her sights and put a couple bullets in his head. He fell off the cliff face and dropped in front of the cave as another strange energy blast hit her from behind and she turned to find over two dozen fully armored Jaffa behind her, each with their staff weapons pointed at her. She tossed the gun aside and was about to charge into them when something very hard hit her in the back of the head. She dropped to her knees and before she could try to stand again, another hit knocked her out.

There was someone, or a couple people talking as he slowly woke up. He couldn't really make out the words, but one was a woman and possible two men. The General was slowly blinking away the numbing feeling as the words became more coherent.

"I am not checking her out sir. Forget it."

"It's an order Carter."

"Write me up for insubordination then. When she is awake, I don't mind. From what little I know, I think we would get on rather well. However, I have seen enough vampire movies that you don't touch them when they are, asleep."

"She was probably knocked unconscious."

"Same difference sir."

"I think we should wait until the General is awake and he can check her out. We all can see there is blood on the back of her head, so she was either shot or hit really hard with something." Daniel said. "Waking an injured vampire isn't a good idea either."

"I believe the General is awake."

"How can you tell Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"He is blinking and rolling over."

"I'm awake." he said groggily as he rolled onto his back. "What the hell hit me? Kinda felt like a quickening, but different."

"One of those zat weapons." Daniel said. "I feel numb and groggy after waking up from them too."

"They took everything didn't they?" he asked sitting up.

"Yep, like always. So, what happened after we got hit with the stun grenade?" Jack asked.

"Where are we?" the General asked looking around the dark metal cell and then at the door where thick metal bars covered the way out.

"Inside a Goa'uld mothership. Brig or jail cell. Take a pick, so what happened?" Jack asked again.

"She ended up breaking the sniper rifle by accident and as I was firing, I took three hits to the chest. I haven't felt a burning like that since I was burned alive many years ago." he said rubbing his chest and seeing his damaged suit. "I know she threw me over her shoulder and started running. Despite the pain, the view was nice. And then it felt like I touched a live wire and…here we are."

"Nice view?" Carter said with a scolding tone. "You're in the middle of a fight for your lives, including ours and you were checking out her ass?!"

"Excuse me Major, but it is really none of your business what I do with her. Besides, we've been sleeping together for awhile now anyway so…" he said getting to his knees and crawling over to her.

SG-1 and the other two teams were all against the far wall while Seras was leaning against the wall near the entrance, arms at her side, head tilted down and legs slightly apart. He had been lying in the center of the room, tossed in or dropped he figured by the way he had been laying causing a slight crick in his back. When they heard what he said, they were more than shocked, except for a few of them.

"You're sleeping with a vampire!" Daniel exclaimed.

"She can't get pregnant from me so...besides. Seeing as what she is now, her choices are limited on boyfriends anyway." he said opening one of her eyes. "I didn't get together with her because she was a vampire, or out of pity. I was attracted to her and after awhile, we got closer than just talking. I was married to a vampire a long time ago. You don't strike me as the bigot type Doctor Jackson. And where the hell is this coming from anyway? We told you at my house we were married!"

"Oh. I forgot."

He snapped his fingers in her face but still got no response while shaking his head at what Jackson said.

"Come on Seras. Hmm, I wonder? Wakes her up normally." he said leaning close and whispering in her ear.

It didn't take three seconds and she snapped awake and grabbed him into a kiss so deep it practically made him melt. She was about to start removing his and her clothes when she smelled they weren't alone and that everything about the area smelled different. And then everything over the last several hours came back. She let him go and he dropped face first into her lap as she grabbed the back of her head.

"Ow! Whoever hit me must have used a baseball bat! Ugh, it takes forever to get blood out of hair." she said looking at her hand before wiping it on her pants.

He sat back up slowly and stayed kneeling in front of her because if he stood up, he was going to have problems, such as an embarrassing moment. The kiss wasn't the only thing that got blood flowing to a place other than his head. Getting dropped face first between her legs certain didn't help matters since it brought up memories. He could also tell, that it wasn't just the kiss that got her riled up too.

"You alright?" he asked putting his hand on her right shoulder.

"As long as I don't take another injury, I can hold out for several more hours. What the hell was that blue electric thing that they keep shooting me with?" she said crossing her arms over her breast. "It gave me a tingling feeling, but beyond that…."

"It's a zat gun they used on you. It knocked out the General, but obviously can't do anything to you." Carter said. "How many times did they hit you?"

"Three, maybe four."

"Wow, those are some powers then." Daniel said amazed. "Three shots usually always disintegrate the target."

"Lucky me." she muttered and then looked up and towards the door. "Someone is coming."

"Play dead.." he said pushing her to the ground.

"Not funny."

"And don't move, even if they touch you." he said as she closed her eyes.

The door opened and three Jaffa walked in as the General got to his feet. No one else moved as a couple staff weapons were pointed at them.

"Move, she is to be taken before our god."

"Why?" the General asked with a remorseful tone. "She can't do anything to you anymore."

"Explain?"

"She's dead. Which ever of you jackasses hit her, hit her hard enough it killed her."

One of the Jaffa grabbed the General by the neck and tossed him aside as another Jaffa checked her over. He touched her neck, then felt for a heartbeat on her chest. The General jumped up and knocked the staff weapon out of the Jaffa's hand and then slammed his hand into the mans nose, killing him instantly. The Jaffa at the door fired his staff weapon hitting the General in the leg while the Jaffa by Seras turned and smacked him across the face with the end of his staff weapon. Both staff weapons came up as the others had gotten to their feet.

"You shall suffer greatly for such insolence."

"Not as much as you think." the General said as he spit blood out.

"You take him." the Jaffa said pointing at the dead guard on the ground.

The dead man was taken from the room and then he turned and grabbed Seras's left arm.

"She's dead, what are you doing?!"

"Our god will revive her." he said pointed the active staff weapon at the Generals chest. "Interfere again and you too shall die, only to be revived for interrogation."

"Better off taking me instead." he said standing as he wiped his lip. "You aren't leaving here with her."

"Is that a fact? You are injured and will surely die before I return…." the Jaffa began saying when Ford jumped back and forth from foot to foot.

"Ever heard of Immortals?"

He looked down to see that the General's leg wasn't bleeding or injured. When he looked back up, a fist to his face knocked him back into the wall breaking his nose and several teeth, plus cracking his head. He started to rush forward when the other Jaffa came in and shot him with a zat. He dropped to the floor weakened and then grunted in pain as he was kicked hard in the ribs by the guy he punched.

"Leave her. We shall take this Immortal fool to our god and then return for the dead girl if our Queen demands it."

No one did anything as the General was dragged from the room and the bars came down sealing them in with the General giving a weak thumbs up.

"Oh, we are in so much trouble." Daniel grumbled as he walked over to help Seras to her feet. "Does he have some plan he said to you?"

"No." she said rubbing her arm that was yanked on.

"Daniel?"

"A Goa'uld just captured a Immortal Jack. If she manages to take him as a host, or has some other Goa'uld take him as a host, that will make them very difficult to kill."

Seras quickly laid back down on the floor as guards took station outside the door.

"Great, I have to keep playing dead or else." she muttered. "Oh well, less I move, less hungry I'll be."

"And there goes our chance for getting out of here." Daniel muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jack muttered quietly as Daniel sat back down.

"She's strong enough to rip those bars apart. However, those guards would have her shot before she could get it open. In which case, to much injury would cause her instinct to feed to kick in. No offense to her, but I'm the only one who would survive being feed off of, but I'd rather not have that happen unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Is it possible for any of us to help her?" Jack asked.

"Not unless someone in here is a virgin. Otherwise, you'd become a ghoul." she muttered. "I would rather not become that hungry that I loose control, so I suggest we wait till he comes back."

"As a Goa'uld?" Daniel said.

"We have a, telepathic link. I have some idea of what he is doing."

"So there is a rescue plan going on?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Seras muttered.

Bastet was sitting in her chair watching one of her many cats play with a toy of some sort when two Jaffa came in and tossed a man before her feet.

"Kneel before you god!"

The General got on his hands and knees and glanced around.

"Hmm, I don't see Jesus here." he said trying to get to his feet only to be hit in the back driving him to his knees.

"I asked for the girl to be brought before me, not this man!" Bastet yelled as she stood up. Her voice was slightly distorted because of the Goa'uld creature in her that talked that way. "Why have you defied your god's orders?!"

Both Jaffa got on their knees and looked at the ground just behind the General.

"She's dead. Your idiotic fools who think you're a god killed her."

She waved her hand at one of the Jaffa's before he hit the General.

"Is this true?"

"Forgive us my lord. The girl is dead. I checked herself."

"Idiots! I can bring her back from the dead like I have done to many of my followers!"

"Forgive me my lord, but his relevance seemed more important than that of a dead girl."

"Explain."

"I'm an Immortal." the General stated with a confident smile.

She gasped in surprise and stepped back, only to recover herself quickly.

"Explain why you believe this."

"My lord, he killed Sha'kaka. He was shot in the leg to prevent any more attacks and then showed us he was not injured anymore. I believe the girl was his wife or something equally close. We found him over her body and he tried to keep us from bringing her."

"Is this girl important to you?"

"Yes. She, was the love of my life." the General said standing up. "I am an Immortal. I know who you, really are. I was around when humans kicked that ass Ra off Earth. I know how you can bring her back. I'm offering myself if you don't touch her and let the rest of them go, with her body."

He saw her hand move up and strike his face, drawing blood across his cheek as he was scratched. Seeing as his suit was already damaged, he didn't care much as he wiped the blood away on his sleeve showing no scratches.

"SG-1 has been a thorn in the Goa'uld's side for far too long. I cannot and will not let them go."

"Fine. They didn't treat me and Seras all the nice to begin with anyway. At least send her back to Earth with someone in that room. If not, I won't cooperate."

"What makes you think you can fight me?" she asked with a laugh.

"I've been around for six thousand years, or more. I know how the, Goa'uld operate. You can either get me willingly, or you'll have to take my head off to stop me from fighting, even if it takes another six thousand years to get my revenge." he said leaning into her face.

She backhanded him hard enough he should have spun away and landed on one of the Jaffa. All that ended up happening was he stumbled back a few steps and turned his head back to look at her as his jaw re-healed itself. She spoke orders in Goa'uld to the Jaffa and he was hauled off to another room with her following. Several corridors later, he was placed onto a inclined table and strapped down where an opening behind his neck in the table was, meant for implantation purposes.

"You promise, on your honor as a, god, you will send her back? Swear to it or else."

Seeing as her Jaffa were present and looking at her to see what she would do, she agreed.

"Before you give up your life for your god.." she began seeing him roll his eyes. "Why are you doing this so willingly?"

One of the Jaffa opened a tank filled with water nearby waiting for her command.

"I've been around so long and seen so many friends and family die, she was the last straw. I can't take loosing someone again." he said sadly.

"Yet you would have been able to find someone again eventually, had you not spoken of your unique gift."

"Seras was unique in ways you'll never understand. Just get it over with already. Just remember, I do know about how this works and if you go back on your word, I will get back at you."

Something about this seemed too easy to her and it made her consider implanting the man before her. However, the Goa'uld had been trying to find Immortals for years. The last time an Immortal was implanted, it was back when Earth was very primitive. The implantation was a total success and that Goa'uld lived for many years, keeping his god like stature well defined even when he was challenged. That was until his head was taken off by rebels using stolen staff weapons. That event made the Goa'uld know of the weakness of the Immortals. They tried for years after that to find more Immortals, though the few they did find ended up cutting their own heads off to prevent being taken over. If this implantation was successful, she would be able to then take the body for herself shortly later and begin her reign to become head of the System Lords. Seeing as very few if any Immortals had been found on other planets, it was obvious, all she had to do was stay away from Earth to avoid the so called, Game, that the Immortals played. However, ideas of conquering Earth and taking the heads of the other Immortals on Earth soon began to run through her head making her think of the vast knowledge and experience she would gain, not to mention the prestige and fame from taking out the Tauri.

Reaching into the tank, she pulled one of the recently matured Goa'uld symbiotes out and looked at it for a few moments before going behind the table. Seeing the exposed neck, the symbiote jumped from her hand and entered quickly. The General cried out in severe pain before passing out seconds later as his eyes flashed.

"My lord, do we do as he requested of you?"

"If the implantation is successful, I will honor his request. And then shortly after his love is returned and we amass our forces, we shall conquer Earth." she said with a small laugh.

Daniel had to sit by Seras's side to ensure that she didn't turn over again in her sleep. If the guards came in, it would look strange if she was curled up. The only reason Daniel was doing it, was other than because he was the only person who could survive if she suddenly went into a blood lust rage, but because Jack ordered him to ensure their safety. Hence the guards again.

"Bastet must be torturing him a lot for information sir." Carter whispered.

"Or implanting him. Daniel…"

"I don't know Jack. I've heard a story about an Immortal being taken over once, but I know very little else beyond that. I'm not sure if it is possible." Daniel muttered quietly.

"I am unsure of where he was taken to exactly, but we have yet to hear any cries of pain." Teal'c stated.

"It's been over an hour Colonel." Reynolds said.

"Strange. Usually they've already came and started gloating and asking questions by now." Jack said. "On the bright side, we aren't be tortured."

Seras's eyes opened startling Daniel.

"Four people are headed this way, he is with them." she whispered.

"Is he still him or a Goa'uld?"

Bastet came back later, almost completely forgetting about the other prisoners. One of her Jaffa did remind her about them, but she said to leave them and keep the guards in place for now since more important matters needed to be attended to.

"Has there been any change?" she asked entering the room.

The Jaffa guard lowered his head before speaking.

"My lord. He has awoken recently and requested your presence."

The straps holding him in place broke as he got off the table. The Jaffa raised his staff weapon only to lower it as the General glared at him with glowing eyes and yelled in the Goa'uld language to stand down. The Jaffa looked at Bastet who nodded as the General knelt at her feet.

"My queen, I live to serve." he said in a strained voice, not like that of a normal Goa'uld voice.

"Your voice is not that of the Goa'uld…." she began after dismissing the Jaffa's so the two were alone.

"There were, complications with the blending my lord." he said continuing to look at the ground. "The host has immense knowledge and has been around for as many years as he spoke."

"Is he fighting back or gone?"

"The host……is gone my queen. He fought back in the beginning and then relented quickly. I do not understand why my voice is as it is. However, it shall not stop me from serving you."

"What do you know about the Tauri concerning their base? Their codes?"

"The host does not work for SG-1 my queen. He was a visitor only because he had some item that belonged to the Asguard that they wanted. He gave it over in exchange to see the Chap'pai and was granted the request. Because of his Immortal status, he offered to come to aid in the rescue. Unfortunately, the host has lost all knowledge due to time on what the Asguard tablet said. From what little I was able to find, it was nothing that would help us gain any upper hand against the hated Asguard."

"And the girl?"

"His former lover who refused to be left behind. She is, was, well trained in Tauri weapons my queen. I don't believe you should honor his request and should bring her back to torment him for fighting me. However, the host is quiet and I would prefer it if he stayed that way. His former love had no strategic or knowledgeable value that would serve us."

"She did not work with SG-1?"

"She was from a country they call England. A former law officer who quit to be with him."

"We will honor his request. You will come with to watch as she is returned to the Tauri home world through the Chap'pai. Thereby ensuring the host's willingness to continue to cooperate."

"Yes, my queen." he said with a smile she didn't see.

Everyone got up as the bars moved to allow Bastet, the General and two Jaffa guards in.

"So, how's…." Jack began.

"Silence!" Bastet yelled.

"What did you do to him?" Daniel asked.

A very sly and evil smile crossed the General's face as Bastet ordered him to tell.

"This host has given himself willingly to ensure the safety of this pathetic dead girls safe passage back to Earth." he said pointing at the body. "The fate of the rest of you is in my queens hands."

"I knew that bastard…." Jack began angrily.

"Silence!" Bastet yelled and then pointed at the red headed woman from the team that was originally taken. "You! You will return to your world with this dead woman and tell your people what has happened. The rest of you will ensure my rise in the ranks of the Goa'uld."

The redheaded lady started forward and then stopped suddenly as everyone turned to see that there was no dead body on the floor because it suddenly vanished. Four sounds of bodies hitting the floor made Bastet turn around quickly. Seras was standing outside the door, in the hallway next to the bodies of the four Jaffa as she slapped her hands together like she finished a hard job.

"It's clear." she said looking both ways.

Bastet turned to look as a hand grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Guess what bitch, the blending failed. I call it a consequence of age, or possibly a telepathic link with my vampire wife, or my vast Quickening power. Too bad for you. I've gained control shortly after getting off that damned uncomfortable table." the General said as her face began turning red as she was loosing the ability to breath as his grip tightened.

"How…" she barely gasped out while trying to lift a hand that had some jewelry over it that he grabbed with his other hand and crushed.

"I've been around for six thousand years and killed a few hundred other Immortals, giving me quite a bit of power, not to mention knowledge. My Quickening ate that pathetic snake in a matter of minutes as I took back control. Too bad I didn't get a lot of knowledge out of it before it died. I knew you wouldn't really honor my request. Sure, send her back, but go after the Earth shortly afterward, just to kill the rest of my kind. You'd only end up going back to have to find Seras wasn't actually dead. Which would cause so many problems. Goodbye."

He tossed her towards Seras who caught her and tossed her down the hallway into a wall where a sickening crunch was heard after the impact.

"So, which one of you know the way out of this dump? I want to go home and this trip wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Carter…"

"I feel something, but I won't…."

"Is he a Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"Let's go Seras. We'll find our own way out." he said grabbing a couple zat guns from the bodies. "They can stay here and debate…whatever…"

"What are those?"

He fired off one shot into a Jaffa at his feet.

"Stun, kill, disintegrate. Nice weapons, bad design." he said handing her one.

"I think we'll take those." Jack said from behind them as Teal'c and a couple of other men held the other two zats and the four staff weapons on them.

"Why?" the General asked.

"Because I don't trust you."

Seras tossed hers and Daniel caught it. He rolled his eyes and tossed his to Carter.

"Which way Teal'c?"

"This way."

They followed Teal'c around several corners and then had to hide against the wall as they heard a patrol coming.

"How many Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Seven."

"Great, we'll have the whole ship's contingent on us…" Jack began.

"Seras, can you…" the General asked.

"No problem."

"What the…" Jack began as suddenly she wasn't there with them.

A couple shouts were heard as they also heard bodies falling or being slammed around, one of which came flying by their position into a wall. The General walked out and brushed off Jack's hand as he went around the corner and met up with Seras.

"You'll have to do this next time. I'm starting to get tired." she said wiping her hands on her pants. "And a bit hungry."

Jack and the group looked at the strewn out bodies of the seven Jaffa and then shrugged. The weapons were collected and then they followed Teal'c to a nearby room where all their equipment was.

"My coat. These are expensive." he said putting it on and seeing the sever damage. "Damn, almost melted completely through."

"Why are we here?" Seras asked.

"We need at least one of these." Carter said holding up some electronic device. "It's called a GDO. Once back at the gate, we have to use it to signal that we are coming, otherwise the Iris shield we have on our gate will be up and…"

"Splat. We're all dead." Jack said.

"GDO?" the General asked.

"Garage Door Opener." Daniel said.

The General snorted with laughter and shook his head.

"Nice, what's it really stand for?"

"That is what it stands for." Carter said.

Seras and him both cracked up as the others got their guns as well. A patrol of four men came across them, which died quickly under a hail of gun fire, Seras and the General not participating. Soon after, they found the ring room and transported down to the ground under the ship. No opposition came for them or against them as they made it to the gate, dialed home, sent the signal and went through. At least this time, the General didn't get sick, but was nauseated as he stayed knelt down on the ramp for a few moments. Seras however was brushing ice off her arms again. Everyone was sent to the infirmary, though the General was under close guard.

Four hours later……

General Hammond was down in the infirmary with SG-1 and the two guest. Though Doctor Janet Frasier was disturbed to say the least by the fact that the General let Seras get a much needed drink, she didn't stop it from happening. Mostly because Daniel said it wouldn't be a good idea to have a blood lusting vampire loose on the base. Technically, they really had no weapons to kill her. The zats proved useless already and she moved at super speeds. Seeing as the General was an Immortal, it didn't bother Janet as bad as it could have. Despite the fact she didn't want to drink in front of anyone, the doctor insisted on at least watching. So after nine seconds, she quit and back away sitting on the bed next to the General. Janet saw the holes go away and then did her test on the General as he kept looking at her ever so often, but not in a way that was, affectionate or wanting. The SG teams all turned out fine, though SG-1 was staying in the infirmary per orders since, other than being the front line team, but also to keep watch on the two guest. Truthfully, most of the personal that knew about Seras weren't all that scared and did promise to keep it quiet. They were more scared of the fact that there might be a very powerful and Immortal Goa'uld on the base. While waiting for the test results for the General to get done, Janet managed to talk Seras into allowing some scans and stuff to be done on her, especially after feeding. So, Daniel was sitting there in a chair next to the bed talking to him while the rest of the team was standing around listening or pitching in.

"Vampires still exist. Strange." Daniel said changing the subject.

"I haven't seen a werewolf in awhile, but they are out there." the General said as he ate some triple chocolate fudge cake, this being his fourth slice. "There's been a outbreak of vampires in England and a few other places lately, however. They are not true vampires. Something to do with a computer chip, called the Freak chip. The real name is, Artificial Vampireazation Catalyst Semiconductor. It's a semi conductor hardware combined with bio-tech technology. Something to do with a low amperage transmission device as well. Beyond that, I didn't hear much else about the lecture. Once implanted, you are turned into a vampire. Major difference between the real and the Freaks though. One, Freaks can turn anyone into a ghoul, don't matter if they are a virgin or not, age doesn't matter either. Two, they don't heal like real vampires, you blow a limb off, it doesn't come back. They don't seem to fear garlic and holy water as much as the real thing. Silver will kill them, but not as quickly as it does with the real thing."

"And this is all caused by some computer chip that is implanted?" Carter asked.

"We don't know who is behind it, or why. And what little information we have gained has been very little and the leads we've gotten have been destroyed before we could gain more info. So, we just keep the ignorant masses from finding out the real truth of what Hellsing does and go about our daily lives." he said pushing the empty plate away. "That was good, but I have had better. Hell, I make better and a hell of a lot more richer. Ah Doctor."

"According to all the results, the General here, is still Immortal, and completely free of any Goa'uld influence. However, he, like you Sam, has a high concentration of Naquada in his system."

"She was telling me a bit about the stuff. Given time, I would understand it better, but I haven't delved into the scientific field in quite a few years." the General said.

"There is a test I run on Daniel with just about every mission he comes back from, one that I ran on you while you were out of it for those few moments General." Janet said. "So far, Daniel is still incapable of having children. You, on the other hand, somehow can."

This made Daniel stand up quickly and made the General sit up straighter. Seras, who was standing next to Janet, eyes widened considerably and she gasped.

"I can only guess that when you were implanted that the symbiote was able to, fix whatever it is that makes Immortals infertile. How long was it before your body rejected and absorbed the symbiote?"

"I think about just over an hour. I was basically keeping my quickening from trying to reject it, that way I could figure out some way to escape and learn more about the Goa'uld and such. I learned a few things, but nothing I can think of as important. I told SG-1 what little I can remember before I finally released my power and let it kill the snake. After that, they know the rest." the General said.

"How do you hold back quickening power?" Daniel asked.

"Takes years, more than you have, but once you learn to feel your energy more, you can dampen it better to make yourself look less threatening instead of a big target." the General said.

"What about her?" Daniel asked.

"I drew blood, which was worthless really. Did a number of scans and even ran with a few other ideas, and yet, after all that, I can't believe I'm going to say this, she's dead. I can't find out any reason why she's still walking around. There's no brain activity other than some neural activity that does go throughout the body, no heartbeat, nothing. Logically, she shouldn't be moving." Janet said as Seras smiled sweetly, mostly to the General.

"Did you find anything at all?" General Hammond asked.

"Her stomach functions, though I have no idea how or why. It just processes the blood she drinks and spreads it throughout her body. Even though her heart is functioning to process the blood through her veins, nerves and everywhere else, it doesn't beat. She feels pain which I find surprising, but can't explain. None of her other organs seem to be working either. Her strength is super human, same with speed and just about everything else. Hear a conversation down the hall, see miles away without any troubles. Says she can walk through walls, or will be able to when she gets better at it."

"I'm waiting for her to fly." the General said.

"Takes a lot of concentration, but I can get my feet off the ground a couple inches. Beyond that, I try to move, I fall." she said sitting on the edge next to him.

"Wait, she feed off him recently, was there any naquada in her system?" Carter asked.

"Strangely no. I don't know if it was filtered out or stayed away from her saliva." Janet said getting looks.

"When a vampire bites, in order to keep the blood flowing more freely so we can suck it out, our saliva can do one of two things. Keep the wound open, and also close it shut. Him being an Immortal, I can only take bites at nine seconds at a time before his body kicks in and fights me off."

The frown that formed on Jack's face got him a few stares that was sort of shared by everyone else but the two as he was trying to ask what she meant. Daniel got it rather quickly.

"I get it. After ten seconds, his healing ability kicks in and if you don't back off…"

"I loose my fangs. So far, it hasn't happened yet. Healing takes energy, meaning more feeding in the long run."

"Do you feel anything different from drinking from him recently?" Daniel asked.

"Sort of tingly, but in a good way. More energetic than usually. Taste as bad as ever." she said muttering out the last part.

"Blood taste bad to you?!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No. My tongue says give me more, but my mind says how bad it is and I don't want to become a monster. So I've paced myself to maintain better control. Really, I could drink from every one here and never become satisfied, or so Master says. We have a hundred or so people at our organization so I'm making that sort of comparison here. I don't know how many people are really here and it's not important how many, the point is, I could keep drinking and possibly satisfy my thirst or keep going and never stop. In my case, I only do it when I feel the need and ignore/resist the urge to get more. Unlike my Master, I have seen there is much more to life than killing and drinking everyone dry." she said then hid a yawn.

"Doctor, in your medical opinion, you are sure he isn't a threat?" Hammond asked. "Neither of them are?"

"Medically, professionally, psychologically, they are both just fine. I see no reason to keep them here in the infirmary. I'm still waiting for a few other results, things I perform on Daniel, but they won't be in until tomorrow."

"Well, we've signed all the papers and even wrote reports for you. Can we go home sir? Can't miss my mansion and I'm not suppose to be back in England for another couple of days. If there is any problems you can give me a call and we'll be back."

"There is a man who left here who was recruited to work for Hellsing. We found out through certain channels that they were looking for particular men to fight for the said organization. Some of those men came back and refuse to do anything other than fight aliens. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you seem to be a trustworthy people. There is a man named Jeffrey…"

"Guards man on the north tower and usually is patrolling with different teams at random like other guards. Last name Heinker. Lousy poker player, but rather good at chess and his job. I've met him." the General said.

"He was here at the start of this program and is, somewhat a undercover agent. He does his job as instructed and informs as at different times of the goings on. At first, it was to find out if there was a foothold on Earth by the Goa'uld. But when we found out what was really happening and then you two showing up to prove it even more factually, I think you should know this and tell your superior, in hopes that mutual cooperating in the future can take place if needed." Hammond said. "Give her our phone number and some forms to fill out that we'll send with you. Maybe we can help each other."

"I'll let her know. Before I was contacted by Daniel or whoever, I told her a few stories about the aliens I had met many years ago. She believes life is out there, but doesn't really care because our job is to deal with undead and such. I think she'll accept it pretty easily considering the job she has handled from the day she was told about it by her father."

"Let me know as soon as you can. You two are free to go home and then we'll call you if we need you to come back in. If not, you will be free to leave back to England and then we'll stay in touch. Good night."

"Doctor Jackson…" the General began after Hammond left.

"Daniel will work."

"Daniel, did you tell her?" he asked pointing at Janet who frowned in confusion.

"I, don't know what you mean…" he said evading the question.

"What's going on Daniel? You're lying and I can tell you're lying." Jack said. "You get this tone in your voice…"

"No, I really have…"

"Daniel, I can tell you are lying." Carter stated.

"Indeed."

"Is there something wrong with me that you can sense or something?" Janet asked.

"Do you notice it Seras?" the General asked.

"Yes. I can smell the difference."

"No! We don't do this! It's against…" Daniel began almost shouting.

"The hell with the rules. You want to do it your way, fine. I do it mine, mostly because I am the senior here." the General said turning to the doctor as he sat up and looked at her seriously.

Daniel rushed up and tried to stop him only to have his arm pulled behind his back and pushed face first into the bed.

"She deserves to know."

"Oh my god." Carter muttered as it sank in.

Jack, who had grabbed a scalpel, was holding it out near the General's neck.

"Let, him, go."

He let Daniel up who rubbed his arm.

"You can't tell her. It's…." Daniel began.

"To hell with the rules Doctor! Would you rather her live to fifty, sixty or longer and then die from some fall or accident only to come back at that age?" he said pointing at Janet who dropped her clipboard as she realized what they were talking about. "Or maybe die while working here?"

"Now I know why I can't have children." she muttered sitting down in a chair nearby as Carter rushed to her side.

"I was planning on telling her, just…." Daniel began in anger.

"Better now while she still has her looks and better health. Instead of later where she could come back with scars and other signs of torture that would cause her first death. I know what you all do here and who you really fight. I was there when they came and was there fighting against the Goa'uld to rid humanity from enslavement. A few Immortals became Immortals because of so many deaths. And they came back severally scarred because the Goa'uld found out about Immortals and started going through a massive amount of people, torturing them for info and then killing them to find out if they were Immortal. Many people were revived and sent away, but the few Immortals that were found, were scarred for life. I have several I will never get rid of across my back. Any pre-Immortals I find anymore, I tell them instantly what they are. And give them the choice of what they want to do. She should be given the same, especially considering the danger here."

"He's right Daniel. If I was like that, I would want to know." Carter said.

Jack had already put the knife back and was watching the two looking ready to go at it. Personally, he wanted to break it up, but Daniel had told them all not to interfere because it was against the Immortal rules. But, seeing as the General apparently liked breaking them, he stepped in. And for another reason as well.

"Okay, break it up you two. You both obviously don't want each others head even though your views about your Immortality and things dealing with it differ greatly. Besides, this base is on holy ground as you stated Daniel." he said pushing them apart. "Are you going to do anything?"

"General, don't get in trouble." Seras said laying back on the bed. "You're suppose to be watching out for me, not the other way around."

He backed up a few steps and leaned against the bed.

"What about the children, hmm? What about those of them that are still growing up? Do you tell them?" Daniel asked.

"I have. I've found over a dozen during my entire life and once they hit that point they felt was right, they had me kill them, or they killed themselves. Usually ended up anywhere between 19 and 30. As far as I know, none of them are still around, but I still tell anyone I come across. I've seen to many children Immortals killed because they could never grow up."

"So, I am Immortal." Janet muttered.

"Not yet." Daniel said turning to her slowly as he knelt in front of her. "You've already heard everything I've told you, which is why I told you more than anyone else about us. I was, getting you ready, in a sense."

"When did you plan on saying anything?! After I came back from the dead?!" she yelled in his face.

"No. I couldn't…." he said standing back up and rubbing his hand through his hair. "I…was thinking more on the rules than anything else. We aren't suppose to say anything until after their first death and then guide and help them."

"The best thing I can say, other than sorry because I didn't know you knew so much already, is that you already knew you couldn't have children to begin with. I've seen many women who have died and come back break down for a month or more when they realize they will never have children." the General said solemnly. "One female Immortal I came across put it perfectly, you gain eternal life at the expense of ever having your own."

"She meant children." Jack stated.

"Yeah. She wanted it so bad, she did little if anything for over a year. She took her own life in the end because she couldn't handle it because that is all she wanted in life. Unfortunately, I wasn't there but also it was a good thing I wasn't because I would have taken her essence and I really felt bad enough for her that I didn't need her anguish added to my own. I'm sorry Doctor Jackson, I should have realized you knew or was going to say something. Out of all this time, I have never came across this situation before. Every pre-Immortal I have found, no Immortal was around but me."

"At least you didn't try or kill Janet. I had a friend once who did that to another Immortal because he loved her so much he wanted to be with her forever. Didn't even give her a explanation until afterward, but it drove them apart anyway."

"Whatever happened to them?"

"Don't know. I went my way and they went wherever. Haven't seen or heard from them since." Daniel said shrugging and then turning back to her. "Janet, I will help you anyway I can. Whenever you feel ready to, take that step, I will be there."

"And what if I want to die of old age? Is that even possible?"

"Yes. It can happen." the General said. "Dying of old age is something pre-Immortals won't come back from. There is many benefits from living as long as I have even though you watch many things fade away with age, material and alive. Despite everything I have seen and done, I have more pleasant memories than pain. Which is why I continue on. I remember a few thousands year ago, looking at the moon and I said, I will walk on that one day. Loki took me there once and I was able to walk on it. You can't pass up dream like that."

"How can that be possible?" Daniel asked.

"He extended the shield around the ship on the ground. It was only for about ten minutes because of lack of air really. I could feel the lack of oxygen the farther I got from the ship's hatch. I plan on doing it again someday and going to other planets too. Today doesn't count."

"Janet, you once said to me, shortly after you started working here, that you would love to become the greatest doctor possible." Carter said holding her hand comfortingly. "Learning about the new medicines and advanced medical technologies to save lives and improve them. I'm not trying to say you should…."

"I understand Sam. Looking at it that way, it does seem like a dream come true. I'd have all the time in the world to learn and better life." she said with a smile. "I'm not ready to take that step, but I'll think on it. I have Cassandra and that is enough."

"Well, I am hungry and it is getting late. So you two need to get going so the rest of us can deal with our lives. Are you sure it is safe for us here?" Jack asked waving his hands around slightly. "No vampire's are going to come after us?"

"Haven't heard about any in the last couple decades." the General said. "They are mostly staying around England, but we're not sure why. Probably because we are the headquarters against their kind. Sort of like this place is the first line of defense against alien intruders."

"That's possible." Daniel said. "I did meet one vampire once but was able to run away and hide in a village. I told them about it and as far as I know, they hired a vampire killer. Whether they killed the guy or not I don't know, I didn't stay to find out."

They both apologized for any troubles and was thanked again for their help off world and then left.

It didn't take long to get back to his house, followed by an hour of some fun in bed and a few drinks before going to sleep for the night. He called to tell Integra they were on their way back that morning and if she wanted him to bring anything with. She did ask for a few things, which included another pick up of those chocolates she really liked, the same ones that he brought with when he came to Hellsing the first time.

He showed her around the property and the various things he owned and would gladly share with her when they eventually came back sometime. She was ecstatic about it all and enjoyed every minute and looked forward to the day they would come back again. Before they decided to take off, he had something he really wanted to show her in an area of the mansion on the top floor that he didn't show her yet.

"What's in this room?"

"Paintings." he said opening the large steal door that reminded her of a vault door.

The large rectangular room, built like a vault, had many large life like pictures of incredible talent on the right side that stretched to the end of the room. Each of the pictures, encased in thick glass cases to keep them protected from the elements and such, were women. There was two pictures at a time, one above the other going down the line to about fifty or so pictures total. The far wall had a table with painting supplies on it in a organized fashion along with a easel against the wall. The left wall also had pictures on it, but not as many that were filled. Each picture was of a beautiful woman, all wearing clothes, nothing revealing. Almost every woman was looking at her as though Seras had been the painter. On small gold plaques at the bottom, it told the name of the woman and the month, day, year when they were born and died, plus when the painting was made. Two gold colored capital letters were at the bottom signifying the signature of the painter, TG.

"These are incredible! I've seen the Mona Lisa, but these make that look like a child's drawing."

"I know. Mona Lisa wasn't very pretty anyway. I still don't know why Leonardo Davinci painted her. There was much better women around." he said looking at a woman in a painting near the door. "The few people that have seen these say similar things."

"Who's TG?"

"Stands for, The General. Very few people even in the art world know that."

"Oh." she said looking at different ones. "These women are all very beaut…."

She turned to see him smiling and then shrugged.

"You?!" she said waving a hand.

"Got lessons by some of the greatest artist in the history and some that should have been. There is several paintings out there that aren't of people, but of landscapes before they were turned into something else. I do life, mostly. I've painted a few buildings I felt important and some other structures. But they are out there in the world. Some cars too, mostly for my own amusement and private collection like this."

"Oh, those pictures hanging down stairs in the library."

"Yeah. There is a few other places in the house you saw too."

"They almost looked like real pictures."

"That was the point. These, these are different. Each of these women I had very close feelings for. Some were lovers and or wives, and a few are of women I liked but never got close to. And not at the same time mind you."

"Obviously. I've seen in your mind you don't have affairs or cheat."

"I have other less perfect paintings of many of these ladies in a different location, but when I learned how to make pictures very life like, I started over and these are the outcome. I have amazing recall on details when I put my mind to it. These have been like this for over a hundred years now. Well, most of the paintings. A few are somewhat recent." he said looking around. "Some of these ladies I just saw great beauty in and they let me paint them as long as they kept the secret that I was the painter. I made one for them and one for me. So far, my secret is still safe and no one knows I did these."

"Which is the latest?"

"That one of a girl named Rally Vincent. I took a picture of her while she was cleaning her favorite gun at home at her desk. And I was only there because she was giving me more detailed lessons in guns and I was giving her some that she was looking for. I always liked her better in the black jeans and white turtle neck. Um…a CZ-75 is what she is cleaning. We are friends, nothing more. Though I had thought about it being more at one time, she wasn't interested. Cared more for her guns and car than relationships. Like ours."

"Is she still alive….oh, she is." Seras said looking at the bottom and seeing date. "Wow, she is still young. You did this recently."

"And a virgin, but I only learned that because her friend May likes to talk a lot and really tried to set me and Rally up. Anyway, I did it a couple years back. I was lucky to get Lady Croft to sit down long enough and keep my secret. The only reason I had trouble with her was because she has one of the paintings I did of the Great Wall of China I did over fifty years ago that she really liked and was beyond stunned when she realized it was by me after I painted her." he said then pointed at a picture. "I wanted you to see this one here though."

She followed back to the first picture and instantly knew who it was.

"Katerina." she said quietly.

"Yes. This was a scene I remember very distinctly when I came back one day and looked at her as she was looking out the window of our house. I just stared at her for along time. I can't remember if she ever noticed or not, but I do remember she was thinking about the future and what she wanted to do."

The picture showed her sitting on a wooden stool and in a blue dress that clung a little tightly to her body. Her hair was going down her back just above her waist. Her right knee was up with her foot on the pole on the stool while her left leg was touching the floor. She was looking outside the window at the sunlight coming in with her right hand holding her chin up and her left hand in her lap. The left hand had a ring on the wedding finger. It was a log cabin house with a fire not seen behind her, only obvious by the rudimentary fire tools of that age hanging on the wall that was visible. She was beautiful Seras admitted to herself, but compared to now days standards, she was below average. She quickly noticed something else, the eyes were green.

"Noticed the eyes hmm? They were originally green and I figured she would have liked to be remembered better that way."

"Wow, that was a long time ago." she said seeing the date. "Is it accurate?"

"Wouldn't be there if it wasn't. Took many years to finally learn the right date though."

"These are really incredible."

"I want to do you as well."

"Haven't we already?" she asked coyly.

"Cute Seras." he said kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. "I would really like to do one of you. Add it to my collection."

"Memory purposes other than in case I actually get killed."

"One way of looking at it. It wouldn't take me very long like the others."

"Why's that?"

"You don't do bathroom breaks."

"Good point. When do we do it?"

"I'll let you know when I see the perfect moment."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted that you haven't already seen one or not."

"I don't do nude pictures because I can't think straight then."

"Nice save."

"You do look great in uniform, but I really haven't felt the correct muse. Though I do have an idea coming to mind."

She promised to keep it quiet about him being the artist and then they got ready to leave after he dealt with a few issues.

Seras wasn't sure why she was really hyped up, like she was packed with energy. The whole trip back she was awake and if it wasn't for the fact he really liked her, she would have been bugging the hell out of him. Walter opened the door as they approached later that evening.

"Ah, General, Miss Victoria. Did you have fun on your trip?"

"I had a lot of fun Walter." she said with glee. "It was better on the way back here."

"I see." he said closing the door. "Why is that?"

"On the way to the states, I had to lay in that coffin and wait till we were over the ocean before being able to get out. Every since we left Colorado, I've been wide awake and was even able to move around in the plane and look at the ocean. Saw a few whales and dolphins. It was so cool!"

"I'm going to assume the plane wasn't flying that low."

"No. We were about a mile high." the General said as they stopped at his room first and dropped off his stuff. "The sky's were clear, no clouds anywhere so she had a clear view."

"Wait. How did you manage…" Walter began as they headed towards her room. "How many times did she bite you?"

"Um…."

"Ten total for the whole trip. Though the last six have given me a very energetic buzz." she said turning around to speak as they approached the entrance to the down stairs basement area.

"Seras…" the General began as she kept walking backwards and walked through the rail. "Whoa…"

"Interesting. Your blood must be the cause for this General. When was the last time you had a bag Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked looking at herself and then around.

"You walked through the rail, and you're not standing on anything." the General said.

She looked down seeing the rail was in front of her, and that the steps below her were below her. It startled her enough she dropped instantly and grabbed the rail as her feet hit the step.

"Ow, that sent a small jolt of pain." she muttered. "How did I do that?"

The General chuckled lightly as he patted her on the back and then walked down the stairs.

"You did it unconsciously Seras. Given more time, I think you'll get better at it."

"Sir Integra would like to see you both at your earliest convenience." Walter said not following.

"Thanks Walter, we'll be right there." Seras said.

She was about to open the door when he put a hand on it.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to try something. Try to walk through the door."

She looked at the door, shrugged, closed her eyes and walked right into the door. Instead of panicking as she noticed her right hand and foot in the door, she concentrated harder. When she opened her eyes, she was in her room. She turned around as the door opened and he came in.

"I did it!" she said with a small jump.

"I knew you could." he said smiling as he hugged her and put down her bags.

Her smile faded away suddenly as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"I'm worried about the other, darker powers I will be able to eventually access. I'm pretty sure that your blood is what is causing me to have stronger abilities. I barely have to concentrate and I can see into your mind."

"I don't mind that one." he said slyly. "We were talking pretty well back there on that ship. Though I barely heard a lot of what you said."

"Everything has became a lot clearer since that incident. It takes little effort to look farther or closer at something. Even less effort to hear better and smell. Before, it took a lot of concentration and then a blood packet or two to recover from trying to even make my hand go through something. This time, it was much easier."

"Well…" he said gently rubbing her legs. "I see this as a good thing. Because I will be there to help you through any problems the best I can. You should be able to heal much faster and a lot easier. Not that I'm saying you should go looking for punishment. The fazing thing is a positive attribute. If something very big is thrown or falling towards you, and say you can't move for whatever reason, you can avoid it by fazing. You'll be able to see bullets much better than before. Be a lot stronger. We can go flying…"

She cracked up on that one. He wasn't sure why it seemed funny, but also laughed.

"What about the darker powers? Summoning familiars."

"That can only happen if you totally drain someone to the point of death. At least that's what I learned. You steal their soul is what it is."

"Right, I forgot that. Guess I don't have to worry about that one as long as you're around."

"You don't have to worry about anything. When you do learn whatever dark power there is, then you'll know how to use it, so it won't happen unconsciously."

"That's a good point. What would I do without you?" she said rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you mean where would you be?"

"I'm quite sure I'd be alone and been forced way before now to drink. As you and Integra have said, you've helped me accept what I am and, keep my humanity, per say."

"I wonder if Alucard is upset by our relationship, as to what you have become?" the General muttered as he got up.

"I don't know. He has spoken a few times to me about being proud of some of the things I've done. I think he wishes I was more like him though."

"I know he wishes you were more like him." he said taking her hand. "Let's go see what the boss wants."

"Master isn't here. I don't sense him." she said as they left.

"Must be on a mission. Good thing since he doesn't like being dissed on."

They stopped at his room so he could get the papers and then went to her office. She was smoking as usual and looking out the window as they stood next to the chairs waiting.

"Walter informs me you both had a good time." she said crushing out her cigar.

"Yes." they both said.

"Thankfully there was no incidents with any monsters, except tonight. Alucard is checking it out and should be back soon." she said motioning for them to sit. "I assume there is no other business you need to attend to General and can start working again tomorrow?"

"Yes." he said setting the white bag on her desk. "The other requested items Walter and someone else is taking care of. Was there anything you needed to talk to us about?"

"Such as?"

"Walter said you wanted to see us sir." she said.

"Yes. Mostly to see if you were both okay and to get this." she said taking the bag and placing in it a drawer. "Beyond that, I needed to know if you needed time off still to get over any possible jet lag."

"No." the two said.

"Are those papers something to do with me?" she asked pointing.

"Yes, they…."

"The target has been silenced Master. He was recently made into a Freak and only managed to get two people." Alucard said as he fazed into the room behind the two and walked up to the desk. "I see you two have returned."

"Been awhile since I'd been back home. Forgot how many books and videos I got to catch up on. Not to mention the many games as well."

"It was fun Master."

"Hmm, you seem to be very energetic police girl." he said walking up and leaning in her face making her back up till she almost fell off the chair. "I see you've also gained a few abilities as well. Interesting."

"What do you mean by abilities?" Integra asked quickly.

"I can faze through objects without as much effort as before. I think I can fly too, just not very well." she said still leaning. "Please back off Master."

He smiled and then it went away quickly as he turned really fast and was in the Generals face. It startled him enough he fell backwards with the chair as he leaned back to quick. Thankfully the forms he brought were only a few pages even though they scattered as he had let them go.

"What are you doing Alucard?" Integra asked, not rising as Seras expected as the General was getting to his feet.

"Our General has changed. Something about him is off." he said staring at him intently.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot read his mind as well as before."

"Good. You don't need to know what I'm thinking." he muttered as he picked up the papers. "Only Seras is allowed to delve into my mind."

"Whatever has happened to him has also effected the police girl. Something in his blood has made her much stronger and more powerful. This both impresses me and disturbs me."

"Miss Victoria." Integra asked looking for an explanation.

"We, had a, complication of sorts back in Colorado Sir Integra. The Air Force people came to collect a item that the General had in his private and secret collection. Seeing as the item in question was alien in origin and because one of the team members of that group began talking about what they really did, we had little choice but to go to their base and fill out government forms to keep quiet." she said as she wrung her hands together a few times.

"These are the same forms that I have brought for you to sign as well Sir Integra. It's basically a precautionary measure to ensure that what really happens under NORAD stays a secret."

"I don't care if aliens from another planet are living in the United States. It only becomes our problem if it involves Hellsing operations."

Between the two of them, Integra and Alucard listened as they told them what happened, which included going to another world, what happened there and coming back. Alucards face was blank while Integra seemed to be thinking heavily. When she finally spoke, it was a question the two didn't suspect or even think about.

"Alucard, is it possible for her to become pregnant? Will they have to use protection or will that even work?"

"I am unsure Master. If she was, I would be able to sense it and so would she." he said stroking his chin in thought. "It has been so long since I have even had sex to tell whether or not if the police girl is able to."

"How many times have you been together intimately since this change?" Integra asked looking at the two. "And don't say that it is none of my business, because it just became so."

The two looked at each other and Alucard could sense them talking telepathically.

"_Interesting. They are both able to talk telepathically Master."_ Alucard said to Integra.

"Six times." Seras muttered.

"General. This is a very delicate matter and I would hate to loose your help because I interfered with your relationship with Seras. I can tell you both love each other enough that you would run off together if I attempted to separate you. After what you told me about this SGC, I'm quite sure you'd end up there as quickly as possible. Walter and I will look through our library and see what information we can find on vampires and their mating abilities. However, you may be able to help yourself out, that is if you know anything about that subject seeing as you've been around for a very long time."

"Well, I um…." he said rubbing his face as he leaned forward in thought. "I'll have to help you with the library research. Seras could help too. We're both currently not tired so we could do it now. Maybe something will trigger a memory for me then. I have very vague recollections of that time and fighting vampires back then. The few times I was with Abraham that is. The only reason I think it is very hard for vampires to have children, if at all, is because they turn people into their kind. One master vampire is capable of having up to a hundred fledglings. I'm not certain, but I think special circumstances have to be in play for it to even be possible. Other than that, I really don't know. It was more about killing them than about their sex life since they turned people."

"I'm glad Walter isn't here right now." Seras muttered crossing her arms. "As uncomfortable as this particular subject is, at least it is with another woman. As for Master, he'll find out if he has to read my mind. As far as I have been able to tell sir, my body just absorbs…"

"I don't believe we need to delve into the particulars of how you two have sex Miss Victoria. However, if your body just absorbs it, then I don't think we have much to worry about. We shall go check the library to be on the safe side."

"And what do we do Master if we find something that shows that the police girl can get pregnant?"

"Forgive the reference, but if vampires have a seasonal thing like animals, then you two will have to stay apart during those times." she said standing.

"No offense Sir Integra, but I'm surprised that your father didn't tell you anything about the subject…."

"His concern was on teaching me how to deal with vampires and other monsters, not their mating habits. Since you two have so much energy, I suggest you both go to the library now and see what you can find. I understand you are a speed reader General, so possibly you may find something before morning. Walter can give you some help before heading to bed for the night like I am going to do."

"I shall help as well. This fascinates me greatly." Alucard said as he fazed away.

"Sir Integra. What will you do if I do get pregnant?"

She looked up from her desk and into the General's eyes. For a brief moment, they weren't friendly and Seras gasped as she heard what went through his mind.

"You would take her and run, right General?"

"Forgive me Integra, but even though I respect, love and cherish you, I would not allow you to kill Seras or the child. It is something I have longed for like many Immortals."

"And if she never gets pregnant? Does that mean you will leave her to find a woman that you can have a child with?"

"No. I've lived without being a real biological father all this time, so if it isn't possible, adopting later would be just fine. Done it before. Even if I can't have a child with Seras, having her around with me until the end of time would be worth it. However, I would like to hear what you would possibly do if Seras became pregnant."

"Considering that you would be the father, and not some other vampire, the child would be a Vhampir. They are very rare but not unheard of."

"Like Blade from the comic books?" the General asked.

"Yes. That is my belief. Seeing as you are the stronger, in genetics of the two of you…" she said seeing Seras give her a look. "You are still Alucards fledgling Miss Victoria, which means you aren't as powerful as you could be. Even if you lived a hundred years and learned everything there is to know about being a vampire and Alucard taught you everything, until he frees you from his servitude, your power will be limited. In which case, if you two do end up having a child together, his genes would be more prevalent. Even though this is really all theoretical, it is the most logical outcome based on the fact you are still under Alucard and the fact you drink his blood and not the packets we get. Which I believe makes his gene contribution even stronger."

"That, makes sense." Seras said.

"If you somehow become pregnant Miss Victoria, I will not interfere unless it makes you loose control. But you would be watched very closely. It is uncharted ground and I would hate to kill an innocent child because you could not maintain control. Which brings up another question I must ask you both. If you intend to be her life partner General, why have I not heard anything about a marriage to be, or have been asked by either of you about the subject?"

"We discussed it sir, but came to the conclusion that it would be pointless. No priest , Rabi or even judge would do such a thing because of what I am." Seras said. "Marriage is a union of holy matrimony, something I would really like to have, but…"

"You are technically an unholy creature. I see why you two did not come forward or say anything. Forgive me for asking. I should have thought it through more thoroughly."

"Just being together works for me. I did give her a ring, gold obviously. We don't wear them when we work."

"I wish I could have had more, but the ring was enough for me to know how much he truly cared sir. I can live with that."

"Very well. I am glad you two were able to work that out. I am going to bed in hopes that you have something in the morning. I don't expect anything so soon…"

"But like you said, one can hope." the General said as the two bowed and told her good night.

"I shall look these over and make the call tomorrow. Perhaps they can help us with our Freak problem as you say." she said glancing at the forms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A.N. There's some major talk of sexual issues and sex in this chapter. Nothing you could really call X-rated however, but it becomes slightly graphic later. I originally had no plans to go where I did with Integra, but after reading a Hellsing story online at this site, I looked at it from the point of view, what would I do? So, what you will read later is what came to mind.

I also have not been to England nor know much about where the Queen really resides, as to whatever throne room and such. So I'm making it up as I go. I know it is Buckingham Palace, but I know little else about the place other than that and that Big Ben is part of it.

Shortly after they got back, a day or so later, Seras wanted to go back to her house and grab a few of her personal items and such to effectively move out of the apartment she had been in before. Even though she hadn't been back in awhile, it was still being paid for until she could come back to gather her things. With everything that had been going on lately, she hadn't had time much less thought about coming back yet. She opened one of the windows in the apartment half way as he was looking at a photo.

"Hmm, so this is your, was your dad. I saw him before, I think because he stopped me for speeding. Even as a small child, you were very beautiful. The hair hasn't changed much either."

"He thought so too." she said lightly touching the picture. "I sometimes wonder if I made him proud or not…"

"I think so." he said pulling her close. "You have saved many lives and that's what is important. Plus, even though you are what you are, you aren't acting like one typically does and certainly not taking advantage of all the abilities that comes with."

"When you put it that way, I guess I'd probably be considered the best side of what a vampire could become. I wouldn't even drink if it could avoid it." she said with a sigh.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Well, the pictures for one thing. I'm pretty sure there is enough room in the car to make one trip." she said setting the few pictures from the stand onto the table. "The furniture isn't important and most of the dishware is stuff I bought because I needed it, not out of personal favorites or anything. Need the clothes and a few other item around here…"

A knock at the door made them both look up.

"Must be the landlord wanting to say goodbye." he said walking over.

"But I've already talked to him, remember? It's the first thing we did before coming up? I did have to get another key too." she said as she walked up to the door.

"Oh yeah. I must have really spaced it."

He slowly pulled his gun as she asked who it was.

"Who's there?"

"I've come a long way to see you both."

The General opened the door and looked around it.

"Hey, you were that guy that ran us off even when we pointed out information in that place."

"Why are you here?" Seras asked as she remembered his brush manner.

"May I come in?"

"No offense, but considering how you treated us before, why should we?" the General asked.

"It is very important."

She nodded and he took a seat at the table.

"How did you find us here?" she asked as the General made a cup of tea for both of them.

"Thanks, I missed tea and supper today." he said taking a drink.

"The drink is all I have. I'm helping her move out."

"I figured that out after seeing the moving boxes in your car. Nice by the way, and American too, which is rather rare considering how old it is. As for finding you, investigations are what I do, as you know."

"Other than the fact you are MI-5, we have no idea who you are." she said.

"Forgive me. My name is Harry Sanders."

"And why is it you want us?" she said sitting back.

"It better not have anything to do with my background. I refuse to be experimented on or anything close…."

"Your Immortality is nothing new to MI-5. You have left a trail over the years that a simple dimwitted detective could easily trace. Using the same name for everything tends to make things sloppy on your part. However, you have everything in a very neat and tidy order with few illegal issues. Certainly nothing that has a warrant on you yet."

"Actually, it has kept me from getting into a lot of encounters over the last several decades." the General said.

"That's probably true. I think the fact you're the, what, twentieth General in the family line now. Every several decades you tend to bring the number up again indicating a son carrying on the family line."

"Worked so far. And I think the number is near thirty now. So, you're not here for me, at least for that reason."

"No. In fact, this meeting between us is not suppose to happen. Despite the fact that both our Organizations are sworn to protect Queen and country. The differences are immense. Our agencies, agendas. I'm human and, both of you are not."

"We know we are different." she said dropping her hands on the table making things rattle. "Look, unless there is something very important you need or are going to tell us, we have important plans."

"I need your help with something. Someone I need to see. You Miss Victoria I want along to see and hear what this person has to say. You General, because I believe you probably know the person and can get me to see them. I assure you that seeing this person will be extremely beneficial to both our organizations."

"We're going to be up most of the night anyway, and this here won't take long. We'll follow you in our car." he said after looking at Seras who shrugged okay.

"Very well." he said.

They followed his fancy car through several streets to a old but functioning building. It was rather late at night and Harry brought a light with him as they all got into a elevator and headed up.

"This all seems very familiar, but I haven't been in this section of town in many years." the General said as he was thinking. "Who are we seeing?"

"I'm betting you'll remember soon." he said as the elevator stopped on the top of the roof and let them out.

"Oh my! I haven't spoken to her in quite some years. I hope she isn't going to be mad at me." he said frowning in thought.

"Ah, you remember then?" Harry asked. "How long has it been?"

"Twenty years, give or take. I sent her many letters, but I'm not sure if they ever got to her. They should have, considering how much I paid to have them delivered."

"Would you like to knock then?" Harry asked.

He did as Seras looked at him hoping for an answer, also with a jealous expression.

"Old vampire friend." the General said. "Nothing more."

"Who's there?" a young woman's voice asked.

"It's me Helena. The General. Sorry it took so long to come back…."

"General?! It has been a long time." the young woman's voice said with surprise. "Please, do enter."

He opened the door and the other two followed him in.

"Who are your friends?" the young, possibly ten at most, vampire woman asked from a chair nearby. "You must trust them very much to bring them here."

"Well, yes and no." he said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

There was a candles on tall pedestals in various areas along with a old record player playing opera music. A few tables here and there, but what stood out the most, other than the ghostly appearance of the girl, was the walls and walls of books that were everywhere.

"Rather cryptic answer General." she said raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, you really have been collecting lately." he said glancing around as he ignored her questioning look.

"I have finished the books you loaned me General. I was beginning to think you would not be coming back. But your letters continued to come, which I greatly appreciated. Who are they now?"

"Sorry. Forgive me Helena. I had no idea we were headed here, but I have been meaning to get back to seeing you again. This is…um, Harry Stanton or Sanders was it?"

"Harry Sanders of MI-5 Helena. I came to find out if you would ask some questions, nothing more." he said bowing slightly.

"And this is Seras Victoria. We work together." he said with a certain tone that only the women noticed as he bowed slightly.

"Good evening." Seras said bowing slightly as well.

"I see." Helena said as she looked at the General for a moment and realized he and Seras were more than co-workers. And that he wanted it kept secret. "I suspect from your lack of aura that you have not been a child of the darkness very long my dear."

"You could say fairly recently. Her Master wants her to become more powerful, like he is, but she doesn't want that so, I sort of help keep her in line."

"A funny way of putting it." Seras muttered with a small chuckle. "But I am glad in so many ways that he is helping me."

Helena got out of her chair and walked up giving the General hug as he knelt down.

"I did get your letters General. They were something to look forward to and I thank you deeply for it. When you read as much as I have, eventually, the story lines become the same, just different characters and personalities."

"I know how you feel." he said patting her arm. "You look like you are doing good. As radiant as ever."

"As good as can be expected. I must say I am not surprised at your cleverness Mr. Sanders. Bringing them to protect you."

"You were using us?" the General asked pointedly as he stood up.

"Forgive me, but I am checking things out on my own time and only certain people know the answers I seek. Though I have no ill will towards you Helena, I cannot say for sure if you might have the same for me."

"I have no quarrels with you that I can think of at present." Helena said as she turned to Seras. "Tell me, were you born through carnal means, or, have you yet to discover all the pleasures of being a woman, my dear?"

"I…um…I was dying and asked to be saved. Now I am a fledgling under…my Master."

"I see. You have also learned the pleasures of being a woman. Something that I will never be able gain or feel."

"I am sorry." she said knowing the girl was never going to grow up.

"Mr. Sanders, I am a very private individual with very few friends. And I am impassive in both inclination and ability. I am a harm and threat to no one. However, this is not the first time I have been harassed by your MI-5. Why are you here?"

"18 months ago, a new breed of night children appeared, lacking the morals and pride of your people. They rampaged and attacked my people, turning them to ghouls. This girl, along with the General, work for the Hellsing Organization."

They both got glared at.

"Don't give me that look Helena. I know the few vampires and other creatures that live freely and are watched. The ones, like you that I consider friends have been playing nice still. I only kill the Freaks made by some stupid computer chips and any ghouls in my way. Seras joined because she had little choice. And so far, she's only killed a few Freaks and lots of ghouls."

"I believe you General. You have always helped us, good vampires as they call us, when in need. However, I have lost many friends to the Hellsing Organizations butchery." she said with distain.

"Had I been here, I would have been able to change things. I got lost in Asia for a long time. I'm sorry I wasn't here. And I'm not trying to defend the Hellsing family, at least not completely, but I've seen the many reports and some of those real vampires were causing problems that they refused to stop. A few others were caught in the crossfire. I intend to keep that from happening from now on. At least to the best of my ability."

"Thank you General." she said and then turned to look at Sanders. "Hmm. I see. Though I am tired of living as long as I have, I still have many books I wish to read and hopefully, hear more stories from you General about things that very few would believe. These Freaks as you call them are only copies, powerful copies, but copies only, not having the true power of a vampire. The only way such a coping ability could take place is through the use of an original vampire. We vampires and other creatures that live the night life as they call it, have no cabal or group meetings. Other than the occasional sending of letters, we barely make contact. I do not like leaving my home and I see very few people as I have stated. The General is one of the few people I would trust with my life, for he is the only one who would give his for mine that I can speak of. However, seeing the questions in your mind, I can say that no English vampire, though few of us that are left, is behind this atrocity that is causing your people and Hellsing so much trouble."

She sat back down in her chair and sighed.

"I will see what I can learn and then if it is relevant information, then I will inform you Mr. Sanders. Now, please wait outside."

He bowed and then left the two.

"I doubt you'll take my advice, but there is books on tape, plus, lots of video games out there." he said seeing her smile as he knelt in front of her again. "They do pass the time quickly too. If it wasn't for Seras, I would be reading or playing games a lot unless I was working. No offense Seras."

"I played some of those games out there. I can understand it, to a point." Seras said. "I am better company and more fun than the games."

"Very true." he said with a smile that matched hers.

"You, who once married and bedded a vampire for nearly a decade, have taken another as your lover. I am not surprised General. I do wish you the best."

"To be honest, I didn't think the area of our relationship we have now would even gotten this far for another few years." he said. "But I am really happy it happened sooner."

"He danced with you did he not?"

"Many times. Wait, is that how he charms…"

"No." she said chuckling lightly. "We have even danced on occasions. It is a charming trait that has not been passed down as much as it should have been. Though I have always found him to be a great friend and consort, we could never be more than that. Though, from some of the stories he has told, I would have gladly given up my vampire existence to have one day as a human again with him."

"She's been around a long time. Much longer in some senses because Alucard was locked away for many years while she has been free. I used to visit a lot more often when I was here."

"Alucard." she said a bit surprised. "Forgive me Miss Victoria. I thought you were under another. You are truly blessed with the gift and curse that vampirism gives. However, you are with the best man I can think of to help you through many troubles."

"Thank you Helena." she said bowing.

"Now, I wish to be left to my solitude. It was good to see you again General. You must come by again at some point soon however."

"I will." he said kissing the back of her hand and then her forehead. "Forgive me, but I do have a question that only you may be able to help with."

She nodded.

"Due to a recent development, one that is a long story, I will tell you later or in a letter…"

"Another alien encounter?" she asked.

"I forget you can read my mind as well." he said with a slight chuckle as she smiled.

"I do not know much about vampires and them having children. It is at best, a very difficult subject for me because of my apparent age. However, I can make a few inquires and let you know if I find anything. I do wish you the best General. You have helped many creatures that normally are considered the worst enemies of humankind."

He pulled a card out and set it on the table.

"This is my cell number if you wish to reach me quickly. Good night Helena. It was very good to see you again."

Once at their cars, he thanked them both for their help and hoped them the best with their jobs and apologized for earlier back when they met before in that room. It was just business. With no hard feelings between the three of them, they said goodnight and he started off.

"Well, there is still plenty of time…" he began as they started to get into the car.

A massive explosion made them both get down and take cover behind the General Lee quickly as the small shockwave and debris came at them.

"That was Harry's car!" she exclaimed getting up.

The General ran over quickly and tried to see if he could possibly do anything, however, the entire car was engulfed in flames and he had to back off fast as another smaller explosion took place.

"He died instantly." he muttered as she walked up and they heard police sirens in the distance. "Better than burning to death. We'll have to stay to make a statement."

"I know." she said sadly. "I'll use the car phone to call Sir Integra."

"Wait…" he said stopping her as she was about to get in.

He got in without sitting down and pushed a few buttons making a picture of the car show up on the screen. A red line crossed the screen from side to side as the picture slowly rotated. It stopped and blinked near the front axle.

"Son of a bitch." he said getting out and looking under. "Nice bomb. Bad job."

"There's a bomb on ours too?!"

"Was." he said getting out and placing it in the trunk. "Amateurs. I've seen better bomb jobs done with a sock, grease and blasting charges."

"Sticky bombs go off without being stopped. It's like a grenade, you pull the pin and then let the handle go, you can't stop it from exploding." she said. "How can you compare the two?"

"Yes. But this was set up to blow as soon as the tire turned. It was so easy to disarm I could have done it blindfolded." he said as she got in and dialed.

Integra said she would contact the necessary people to ensure there was no problems since the police weren't going to be able to get a full account of everything that took place before the explosion. After the phone call, she was walking through the house and stopped to open the door to her office. Instead of it being her office, she entered a nightmare where she was the target in the maze for the troops, which ended shortly after she saw the large red pentagram seal in the air.

"Alucard, what the hell is going on?!" she yelled turning to him.

"Have you ever wondered what it is like to be the prey?"

"I have better things to do that play with you and your illusions Alucard. Stop this nonsense and let me get back to work."

"There is a point to this illusion Master. All the time I have been in your service, I have been pitted against pretenders and enemies that couldn't measure up to even becoming a match if I trained them for a hundred years. Even the few real vampires there have been over the years, though more of a challenge than the Freaks and such, they were nothing. Thanks to the General's training, Seras Victoria is more of a challenge than anything I have seen in some time. However, her desire to kill indiscriminately like I do is lacking."

"I figured that is why you refuse to train her."

"She never asked. Besides, though she has seen much and has became a capable vampire, she would not be able to withstand even half of what I could show her of her true potential. It would shatter her mind if I gave her a inkling of what I have seen and done that is, evil as you humans say."

"Is there a point to this rabble Alucard?" she asked tiredly.

"A true enemy, a real monster is about to appear." he said with a wide grin. "A strong enemy has finally come to our tiny island. Finally, I shall have the challenge I have been waiting so long for!"

One week later after returning from America………..

Things went very well over the phone between Integra and Hammond. Seeing as they were both very important and secretive organizations for their respected governments, they both agreed to a mutual cooperation. Three days ago, one of the Freak chips had been sent to them and was being checked out by the science departments deep in the SGC. The SGC was getting help from the General, if they needed him to come at some point in the future to help with whatever it was. And Seras if she wished to come as well. Really, even though the two groups had agreed to do whatever they could to help each other, there wasn't really much either could do to really help in some ways. Technologically speaking for one thing. Though the SGC had quite a few staff weapons, there was no way that they could be used to help the Hellsing Organization. It took silver and holy weapons to kill their enemies. But medical tech that the SGC learned, that wasn't able to be traced back to alien origins was something they could give each other. After the two hour call, they both hung up and she had Walter send the forms they both signed in the mail back to the SGC. During that week, there was only two incidents with Freaks, both thankfully went very well and no loss of life on their side happened.

"General, Miss Victoria. I have a mission that needs to be check out discretely. There is a club, only open at night." Integra said seeing the General stiffen a bit at her next statement. "It's been around for over a hundred years. Though it has changed from being a bar, to a dance club to now a large dance slash party slash whorehouse. What we were able to dig up was that it seems that the same owner has had the place and that she continues to run it. According to police reports, their have been disturbances there before, but not like the other night. A woman was found completely drained of blood, sitting on the bathroom toilet in one of the rented rooms. How long she had been there, no one truly knows, as to time of death. We know she wasn't a virgin and an autopsy is ongoing currently."

"Strange." the General muttered.

"Why didn't the dead woman, who I assume was now a ghoul, attack people?" Seras asked.

"That was a question that I asked myself at the time when I was told of this case. Apparently, a large wooden stake, shaped like a cross was sticking out of her chest where her heart was. It was white oak as well. Her heart was removed, though how is unsure at the moment. The doctors think someone reached in and yanked her heart out without penetrating her chest at the same time, but the autopsy will reveal more, or so they say. The name of the club is called, The Midnight Velvet. The police have the area closed off at the moment and the owner, plus workers are currently at the club. Go check it out and kill any enemies you find in the name of God and country."

"I don't think we'll find any." the General muttered.

It was already nighttime as they left the mansion and headed out. Seras would have been driving, but she didn't know where they were going. He was wearing a black three piece suit while Seras, who was thankfully didn't have to wear her uniform, was in tight leather pants, a black turtle neck, her boots and a black leather jacket. He knew she was wearing underwear, but the bra seemed to be optional lately. What was the point of wearing it if they were never going to sag anyway she said once. She also did it to rile him up because he knew she didn't have one on.

"You've been to this club before?"

"Over the years. I helped the owner set it up. I just hope Mel'thena isn't behind this. I'd hate to have to kill her if she lost control."

"Mel'thena? Wait, she's a vampire?"

"Yeah, sort of like you. Although her master was killed….I think after she was given her freedom from him. Been quite a few years since I've talked to her. What I do remember, her and her master were…um, like you. Though vampires, they tried to hide it and blend in with society the best they could. She was turned because she was dying from…some disease at the time. He let her know what he was and gave her a choice. She took it and I think it was fifty or sixty years later he was killed. Devastated her for awhile, but she moved on. I met her at the age of 203. We hit it off as good friends back then and her dream was to open a bar because she liked to drink a lot, alcohol I mean, and always wanted a bar. Seeing as it can't kill a vampire to drink excessively. She was also trying to hide from vampire hunters too. So, the bar was made into a night time thing only, which worked out well because most men got off at that time to come gets drinks after work and…."

"And?"

"Um, more than likely, she is probably still doing the same, other thing she wanted to do. At the time back then, she did it discreetly, but now days…."

"Let me guess. It's something sexual."

"Yeah, pretty much." he said feeling awkward. "With the newest laws and such, more than likely, she and her friends aren't going to be wearing anything. But, seeing as her place is being investigated, they should have something on. If we are lucky."

"Did you two…."

"No!" he said quickly. "Just friends. I have always been against slavery and such, but at the time that we got the bar open, a relationship such as that would have been really bad. She wanted into my pants, but I wasn't wanting into hers. She has the looks, but not the personality I like."

"Oh, she's black then."

"Yeah. Other than her extracurricular activities, and the fact she loves to drink up a storm, she's a very nice lady. It takes a lot to piss her off. And a lot more to get her drunk."

"Her and her master must have killed a lot of people back then. They didn't have blood banks and I seriously doubt they found people who volunteered."

"There is another way for vampires to get blood without turning someone. Her master taught her a vampire technique that causes temporary paralysis. Stare in someone's eyes and do some trick that makes it seem like time has stopped for them. Alucard can do it and given time so will you. It's actually a very good technique and skill you need to learn. Anyway, after the technique is used, the person has no idea what's going on or feel anything. They would then cut the wrist of the person and get what they would need, usually using a few people, not the same ones over and over though. Because vampire saliva can also heal wounds when they lick their victims, that's what they would do after getting what they need and then they would place their victims in a sleep state. The next day, other than feeling drained and not remembering what happened, the people went back to their daily lives. Legends and rumors pop up here and there about the happenings, but they were never found out since no one was ever turned or killed. With the invention of blood banks, she now gets what she needs from there."

"Wow, this place is big." she said as they pulled into the taped off area.

"Used to be two stories, but looks like she's made a few adjustments. Three stories and at least another acre of space." he said getting out and walking past the few Hellsing guards stationed outside. "Please tell me they are wearing clothes?"

"Well, if you count it as clothes General." the man muttered with a red face.

"Ah man." the General muttered rubbing his nose. "How bad?"

"If it wasn't for the fact I was married, I would have stayed in there, but I got out quickly. No offense ma'am, General. Even knowing what you are, you are still nineteen and I really don't recommend you enter Miss Victoria." he said uneasily.

"Why not?"

"It's technically a whorehouse." he said bluntly. "Almost well beyond X-rated."

"I knew that already. Seeing as I can't technically age anyway, it's a mute point."

"Your mind ma'am." he said stepping aside. "I did warn you."

"Seeing as I am a woman, there isn't anything I'm go to see that I don't have. Unless there is guys in there…"

"When you put it that way ma'am, I see what you mean. The two guys are wearing pants so, you'll be just fine." he said with more ease.

After they were out of his range of hearing.

"I've seen you and we've already had sex, what would be in here that could surprise me? I'm going to live forever anyway, technically, so I might as well get used to seeing the strange and bizarre, even if it is of the sexual nature."

"True, but try not to seem so surprised if something you don't expect happens."

They entered the red brick building, which looked like it had been recently repaired and fixed up. There was two large double doors, ten feet tall and six feet wide. Inside there was a small set of stairs leading down into a large open floor where people could dance. However, you had to wait to see if you could enter because of the podium stand that was by the wall where normally, a couple of bouncers and a employee who would check your ID to even see if you were old enough to enter. To the right of the large floor was steps going up to another open area that was filled with circular padded love seats and a table. These love seats could hold anywhere from three to ten people at a time. The table size varied from being able to hold a couple large pan pizzas to a full buffet. The larger tables, though cleaned and polished, had evidence of scuff marks, such as from high heels or similar types of shoes for when a woman was dancing on it for the customers. This type of set up was also set up opposite of the entrance up some stairs as well. To the left of the large dance floor was a enormous bar that had at least fifty stools. And drinks of every kind on the shelves behind the massive bar along with a couple doors that lead to the kitchen area. Some drinks were on tap, others from the bottle. Four sections of the bar opened to allow the waitresses to get out. Two near the middle and one on each end. To the left of the bar was the public restrooms. Each restroom had ten toilets, though the men's had the added large tub urinal. The women's just had a bigger mirror and a place to set down your make up trays and stuff like that. Female products could also be bought from vending machines inside there, same for the guys bathroom, but for them, it was condoms and a few other things. To the right of the bar was stairs leading to the second floor and even a elevator to the right of the stairs. Though the two didn't go upstairs, they did learn that the owner lived on the top floor while the other three floors consisted of rooms for people to have fun in. Either with their friends or with the some of the male or female employees. The whole place had a very regal and elegant look and feel to it.

No one was in the place since it was already checked out by the local police, MI-5, and a few people from Hellsing. Integra sent the General and Seras, mostly because Walter found out through the background checks that the General owned part of the building under a slightly different name. The people who were in the place was six other females and a two guys, other than Mel'thena. The two guys, dressed like Chip and Dales, were sitting with drinks at one of the booths by the wall on the right side, laughing about something. The women, were all at the bar. Four of the women were black and three were white. A black haired, blonde and brunette. The four black women, one had dreadlocks that reached her behind, another had straight hair that was dyed red, the other had just black hair that was straight and the last had hair done up like Storm from the X-Men movie. Each of them was wearing the same out fit, a white top that was more a string than anything, which barely covered the essential parts and technically that didn't even count because the small patch of cloth only covered their nipples which stuck out anyway. And the bottom, was nothing. They wore a apron that covered their front which had a zipper pouch for tips. Thankfully, their legs were crossed or at least closed as the two walked up to the bar.

Mel'thena was sitting on the bar, wearing a blackish blue one piece which was more like a bathing suit, however, it was so thin, you didn't need an imagination. She looked a lot like Hale Berry did in the Catwoman movie, the red haired part. A drink of some sort in her hand. The reason it was said was sitting, was because as soon as the General walked up the stairs, she jumped with glee and slammed into him knocking them both onto the dance floor. Seras jumped back after the lady launched herself and shrieked slightly.

"General! It's been so long since I've last seen you! God how I miss your company! It is so great to see you again!" she cried grabbing him in a bear hug that cracked a few bones and popped his neck. "I miss hearing about your stories and talking to someone who can really understand me! Where have you been lately?!"

As he was sitting up slowly and blinking away the whack his head took, she, still straddled to his waist, turned slightly to the other ladies hitting him in the face with her breast.

"Hey girls! This is the guy I kept talking about who helped me start this place! You won't find a more finer and gentlemen like guy than this!" she said giving him another hug that shoved his face between her breast.

"Isn't he also about the only man to ever reject your advances Mel'thena?" the brunette asked turning around. "He isn't alone and I don't think this lady likes where you are current sitting. Much less what you are doing with your chest."

"Huh?" Mel'thena said turning to see a glaring blonde as she let go and finally noticed he was really trying to push her breast from his face.

"I thought you two didn't have a history General?"

"We don't Seras. Not like you're thinking." he said rubbing his face and head while recovering his breath. "Nice to see you to Mel'thena. I told you stop doing that! Last time you shoved my face in your chest I almost smothered! Bad enough you flashed me the last time I was here too! Why'd you jump me?"

"I always jump you. And the flash was for fun." she said giving him a peck on the cheek before getting up and pulling him to his feet quickly and almost pulling his arm out. "You don't show up as often as you used to. Last time you were here, you were out there dancing away and singing…."

This got Seras's attention quickly.

"He's a great dancer hon. Very few people over the years have been able to dance like he does. He even does disco, making that John Travolta look bad." she said waving a hand in Seras's direction. "Though don't let him get near a drink, he can't handle it. Last time he was here, I had to knock him out before he did something he would regret. He's impossible to put into a trance if he is drunk. I had to break a bottle over his head to knock him out."

"Regret? Like what?" she asked as she noticed the General was blushing and shaking his head at Mel'thena.

"Having sex. What else? He's looking for someone he can spend many years with, not someone who wants a quick fuck and then moves on. He can't sing worth a damn when he's sober, but when drunk, oh my. The love serenades he can pour out, I wanted to take him on that floor even if everyone watched." she said with a shiver and then sighed. "But alas, he was singing those songs for a lost love. And I won't take advantage of anyone just like he won't. At least not sexually."

"I've noticed." she said.

"Since he looks about as red as fresh blood, that blush makes you even cuter General." she said patting his face. "As I was saying, since he isn't saying anything, my name is Mel'thena. And you are?"

"Seras Victoria." she said shaking her hand.

"You're a vampire too." she said moving closer to look deeper into Seras eyes. "I heard there was a young vampire out there that Vlad had made, but I didn't think I'd see you. He's been on the Hellsing leash for a long time. How'd he manage to get away with turning a young cutie like you?"

"I..." she said stepping back with some shock. "You know Master?"

"I met O'l Drac once. Easy on the eyes, at least when he wore the tux, but he's so creepy that I didn't want to know or even get close to him. I know about Hellsing and they know about me. I don't drink from my customers, I do the blood bank as does Vera over there."

Vera turned slightly, and flashed her fangs for a moment before going back to chat with the other girls.

"Vera is a vampire too?" the General muttered.

"She got cancer over ten years ago, un-curable. Having no family, except some cousins nearby and in the states, she asked me to save her. Her real family was killed by ghouls and she ended up here looking for work since she couldn't do much else after failing school. Takes money to get an education and she had nothing but a beautiful body to show off. It was really a last resort thing. Couldn't get a job or anything so she came here to flash some flesh even though she was reluctant to do it. Still hasn't gotten laid yet."

"How old is she?" Seras asked curious.

"She was seventeen when I turned her. She dances for whoever pays, but won't have sex. She won't say why and I don't ask. Though I suspect it has something to do with the fact she had total cancer of her entire area down there, ovaries, cervix, all of it. Hurt her to pee, move, crap, even eat. There was pain in…."

"Should you really be telling us all of this?" the General asked.

"She's told everyone else. At least everyone here that works here. She gives a different answer to customers. Besides, you're both with Hellsing and probably want background info on us vampires here anyway. I know that Hellsing lady doesn't like vampires or other evil creatures, but she will put up with the ones that are nice and not trying to destroy England and such. Like me. And Vera." she said sweetly. "I do supply her information on other vampires I hear about from time to time, but I haven't heard much lately, other than the Freak thing. Anyway, I think Vera looks to me like a mother figure, every time I offer her, her freedom, she shrinks away and refuses. On the other hand, I do like feeling wanted again. Being a mother was fun."

"Wait, you got pregnant?" the General exclaimed in surprise.

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't have children. Though I don't know how it happened." she said with a frown. "Besides the obvious of getting laid and…"

"No details please." he begged.

"He is prude isn't he?" she said to Seras.

"Only when talking about it." Seras said. "At least around others."

"When did this happen?"

"Um…." she said thinking with sadness in her voice. "I met a very nice man many years ago. Over a hundred years. He was a virgin at the time and wanted to court me. We dated for awhile, and at that time, I sustained from having sex because I really liked this guy. Six months later, he asked for my hand in marriage. I then showed him what I really was and told him I would marry him if he still wanted me. It took him a week before he came back and agreed to keep quiet about it and marry me. We got married in a local chapel, at night and then five years later, I ended up pregnant. I used the cut and drink approach which seemed to turn him on a lot for some reason. Which is why he never was turned. He died of old age in his sixties and happy. Our daughter lived to be 112. That was over sixty years ago. She had two kids, one boy and one girl. I actually lost touch with the grandchildren and have no idea where they or any family after that is. My daughter, she kept her secret pretty well and from what I was told, by her and others, she never told her children she was half vampire. Her children never had the fangs, but did have a few extra abilities. Mostly better immune systems, strength and longer lives. Other than that…."

"I'm sorry if it brings back painfully memories, but how did your daughter turn out beyond what you've said?" Seras asked gently.

"Why honey, are you looking to get preg…." she began and then her eyes opened really wide. "Oh my, you finally found someone to be with again General! And she is a looker too!"

Seras blushed and bit her lower lip as she was being looked at by the other ladies. Mel'thena was so excited she jumped a few times and then gave the General a hug that cracked more bones as Seras raised a eyebrow at the strange behavior of the woman. Stepping back, her breast pop out of the thin strings holding them. He saw them for the briefest of moments before slapping his hand over his eyes.

"Geez Mel'thina! Do you have to squeeze so hard?" he said rubbing his back. "And cover up!"

"Sorry, when I get excited, I forget my real strength." she said while fixing her straps.

"And you haven't killed anyone yet?" he said peeking before moving his hand.

"Excitement from sex and seeing you are two different things." she said patting his arm.

"No kidding." he muttered as Seras asked about the pregnancy thing.

"Well, I don't really know what I did right, even though me and Ricky tried many times and eventually nature took its course. I'm pretty sure he had more fun than I did though. Always passing out…"

"No details please!" he said covering his ears.

"He passed out a few times." Seras whispered behind her hand.

"Wow General, I always thought you had more stamina!"

"Takes over an hour though." Seras said with a laugh.

"I'm so jealous hon. I have tried many times to get him into bed. If I hadn't read his mind and saw why he wouldn't, I would have kept thinking it was because I was black or something else. Have you been trying to get pregnant though?"

"Not really. Sir Integra just wants to be cautious."

"Were you free before or after you got married?" the General asked.

"I was free by then."

"Have you tried to have children since then?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"I've thought about it." she said rubbing her hands together. "But no. With the current vampire problems and such, and the fact I haven't found a man who likes me that much, I haven't tried. On the plus side, I can have all the sex I want…."

She laughed as the General said again, no details and was trying to cover her mouth this time.

"You think it is a power that would make it possible for us then?" Seras asked.

"It's possible. We looked through the Hellsing library and found little on vampire mating rituals and considering what Mel'thena said, it would make sense. It is possible, given time and concentration on your part, you may become pregnant if you wanted it bad enough. It may be that you'll have to get your freedom first."

"You two can talk telepathically then too. Isn't that a nice ability compared to the other abilities you eventually learn."

"I'm still learning. I'm afraid of what I might accidentally do though." she said with concern. "I don't want to have the darker abilities and end up hurting someone by accident or if I loose control."

"Vera is afraid too. That's why I keep a close eye on her. We can also talk telepathically. Well, aside from the nice chat and talking about sex that has got me really horny at the moment…" she said getting the response from the General she was looking for that made her laugh.

"Oh geez Mel'thena. I didn't need to know that!" he said rubbing his face with both hands. "Could you at least put something on over that then please? You're making it hard to think."

"Wow, with all the blushing, I didn't think you had enough blood left to get it up still, which it is." she said with a laugh as he looked at the ground rubbing his forehead. "I'll get my coat so you don't have to see anything. Not like you haven't seen me naked before anyway."

"Does she always have this effect on you?" Seras asked quietly.

"Didn't use to." he muttered as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Didn't use to?" she asked curious.

"Usually I was able to push aside those thoughts and keep…from being aroused. I could see her nipples Seras. And her thighs were getting damp. Before I met you, I never cared and ignored it. This time, it brings back memories of us."

"Well, at least you're thinking about me instead of her or one of the other girls." she said happily. "How much of her have you actually seen?"

"Everything." he muttered with a sigh. "She used to bend over near me a lot when I was here more often, in hopes of getting my attention. And she always made sure she had nothing on at those times. It was almost impossible to ignore."

"So that's why you don't come here anymore or talk about it. I'd be jealous and think you're lying if I wasn't able to see in your mind." she said while crossing her arms. "What about them?"

"I don't know any of them. They are all new here. But it has been a real long time. Oh forget it. No way I'm going to be able to think this away." he said zipping his coat closed.

Seras didn't get it at first and then it hit her, especially after Mel'thena came back in a large fur coat that touched the floor.

"Typical, always closing his coat to hide what has to be a great pac…."

"Okay, now you're pushing it." he warned with a finger.

"I was wondering how far I would get." she said giving Seras a wink. "Normally, I can ride him for maybe an hour before it gets to him. Too bad I never got a real ride…."

"Mel'thena!"

"Okay, okay!" she said laughing while holding up her hands as Seras chuckled at his predicament.

Seras could tell telepathically that he was more than riled up. He was ready to take her up to one of the rooms and have some fun for a couple hours. His mind was just about anywhere but on the mission. Only because she wasn't really riled up was because he was having better control of his thought processes. Though the images in his mind of them together were starting to get to her.

"So, as I was saying earlier, you two must be here about that dead woman."

"Yes." he said quickly. "Dead woman. Integra sent us here to find out what happened."

"I can say this, it wasn't me or Vera. Vera will drink, but she won't use her fangs. I've never even seen them grow. Seeing as she doesn't have sex, it makes sense that she doesn't expend as much energy as I do. Five bags every couple of days for her depending on if she dances or not. Me, it's five or more a day. Hell, I got so much money, there is a down stairs where people come to volunteer blood as payment for a show from me or Vera or one of the other girls. We sometimes get up to two dozen bags of blood on a good day. But I limited each customer to only one bag a week. I don't want to kill my customers."

"How many bags do you have stored then?" he asked.

"About five hundred. Some I get from the blood bank when I think we are low. But between me and Vera, we can go through a hundred in a month, depending on things. More me than her since I will do more than a show."

"Back to the dead woman." he stated quickly.

"She was a regular customer. Had been for almost a year. Don't know if she had family or anything like that. Always came in and had one of the two guys over there dance for her and then up to one of the rooms for a couple of hours and then she would leave. Only a few times would she end up sleeping in that room for the night. The night she was killed was one of those nights. I don't remember which of the guys was with her, but I can look at the books. Also, in case you are wondering, other than the possibility of me or Vera, neither of the guys or the girls are capable of having children. Which is why they are working here. I don't want to have legal issues coming up about pregnancies." she said as they made their way to the bar. "Nor medical if possible."

He leaned against the counter while Seras sat on his right, mostly because he said he wanted her there to help him keep from looking in the other girls direction, even though they were over a dozen seats away. Mel'thena went behind the bar and went under it, only to come back up several seconds later with a laptop and paper notebook.

"Okay, according to both the paper and the computer files, she paid her normal amount…do you want to…"

"No, go on." he said.

"Okay, paid normal, got together with Card…"

"Card?" the two asked.

"Stage name. He has a tattoo of a ace of hearts on his back, hence the name Card. I can give you his real…"

"Not unless it seems important. Go on…" he said rolling his hand.

"Spent two hours together. Then he left and went to rest for a few minutes in the booth he currently is in. Stayed there for half an hour and then, after getting an energy drink, went back to work. She was found the next morning, dead in the bathroom. We have cameras that monitor all the hallways and this entire area. The top floor is not monitored because me and Vera live there and being vampires, nothing would show up other than objects moving around on their own. There is no way out of the rooms other than through a window, which even though has a fire escape, it does not go to the top floor. That area is totally off limits to everyone but me and Vera. Except maybe you General if…."

"Mel…" he warned.

"Anyway.." she said ignoring the growl. "I looked over the recordings since the hallways are monitored by several cameras to ensure that no matter where one camera is looking, each area is covered no matter what. Basically, you'd have to be a vampire to sneak in. That door never opened after he left. Well, except for when I went to check on her like I do a several customers. You can hear on the recording her saying that she was just fine and didn't need anything or to have Card come back and me asking her a few questions. One of the reasons I check on some of our customers is because they may want food or usually, have another go. It didn't happened very often, but there was a few times where she had Card come back in and sometimes stay the night. I saw her clearly with my own eyes, she was walking around the room and eating something that was from the fridge. I don't remember what specifically, but I doubt that's what killed her. She said something about a bath and then going to bed. I closed the door and walked away. Next morning when she didn't come out, I figured she was still asleep. I walked in and found her on the toilet, dead."

"Hmm." the General said thinking.

"The bath tub was dry, but showed signs of use from that night. She was totally naked, oh. When I was checking on her, she was still naked and liked to sleep naked. Even though she was sitting dead on the toilet, leaning against the wall, there was no blood anywhere, nor any in the room. And, the toilet was totally clean, as to not used recently. I had the septic checked from that toilet to the tank to see if there was blood or her heart, but nothing. At least not enough blood to count for hers missing. There was no indication of a fight in the room or struggle. The only thing I can come up with is that a powerful vampire, who masked their aura, came in and did that to her. I know for a fact that Vera couldn't have done it, mostly because she is practically harmless and the fact she spent that night either catering to different customers down here or doing a few dances. I however…."

The General gave a glare that made Seras laugh as did Mel'thena.

"I know, no details. But I just love seeing you riled up." she said with a bright smile. "Anyway, I was with three customers that night. Not all at the same time. I don't do group sessions. But for you…"

"I will shoot you if you keep it up…" he growled while reaching.

"It must be really serious with you dear. This is the first time his threat has been real."

"Did anyone hear anything?" he asked while the two laughed.

"Hon, when people are in those rooms, they are having so much fun they aren't thinking about what is going on in the other rooms. Besides, I had changes made to make each room practically sound proof. Other than the windows to the fire escape, it's pretty much quiet in those hallways until a door opens. And before you ask, the window to her room was locked from the inside. No forced entry that we could find or fingerprints that were anyone's but hers and Cards. Which brings me to the thinking it was some powerful vampire or other evil creature. I haven't done a lot of studying concerning evil creatures that exist mind you, but vampires are the only ones that come to mind that drain a body of its blood, can move through objects and aren't seeable on cameras. Plus don't leave fingerprints."

"This is very strange." he muttered thinking clearly for once since they stepped inside and Seras could tell it easily. So she decided to play with him and spoke into his mind.

_"Why don't we go upstairs for a few moments. Have a bit of fun…"_

He was thinking clearly and then turned to look at her innocent looking face as she broadcasted a image of herself tossing her robe off after a nice shower. The only reason it was a image that she could conjure into his mind so well is because she did it frequently when he was down there waiting for her to get out of the shower if he wasn't joining her at the time.

"What?" she asked with a small smile of innocence.

"I was thinking clearly until you gave me that image…."

All the girls cracked up, including Seras.

"Did you make her do that?"

"No General. I only have influence on Vera." she said between chuckles. "You seem to forget General, you are a very attractive man and I can tell that in her eyes, she cares enough for you to die for you, if she wasn't dead already."

"I know." he muttered.

"Thank you for what you could give us Mel'thena. I believe I know what we need to do now." Seras said shaking her hand and then grabbing his arm. "Let's go dear."

"But we have no idea…."

"I do." she said as Mel'thena told them both to come back again sometime soon. "She said the only way that it was possible that that woman could have died like that, is if a powerful vampire came in and did it."

"Yeah, and…." he said still not thinking clearly as his eyes wandered down to the back of her tight leather pants.

She did notice, but kept talking as she went over and got into the drivers side, after being tossed the keys.

"Well, we need to first ask Sir Integra if there have been any other incidents like this anywhere in the city or if this is something unique. I think we'll find there is a few more related deaths just like this."

"Okay…"

"Which means this is a powerful vampire out there Hellsing has missed or a vampire that actually learned how to mask his aura and learned to faze through things and has been keeping himself really well hidden from being caught."

"Okay…"

"Your mind is in your pants right now isn't it?"

"More or less. That's not the shifter your hand is on."

"Oh, I thought that felt wrong." she said removing her hand from his knee. "I forgot that your car will automatically shift if you forget to and I thought I had. Anyway, if there are related deaths, then that would mean there is a vampire with those abilities. However, Master will be able to find the vampire after seeing the dead woman."

"I probably would have figured that all out if I wasn't so distracted."

"Look at it this way. If I am right and Master goes after this vampire and finds he doesn't need our help, then we have the rest of the night off. Which means…."

"And you were so innocent when I found you."

"Since becoming pregnant looks like something I would have to focus on trying to have happen, I don't have to worry anymore about how many times we go at it. Even thought it would be nice to be human again and still have you, I have to admit, as a vampire, we have much more fun this way." she said with a innocent looking smile.

"Why?"

"Because, as a human, I wouldn't last an hour. I usually only quit because you pass out. And sometimes not even then if your body is still awake even though you aren't."

"That explains the good dreams. And why you don't drink from me anymore after your second climax."

"You stay awake longer the less I feed. Ugh, that didn't come out right." she said as he cracked up badly.

Back at the mansion, Integra was going over paperwork and trying not to think about what the Queen had been talking to her about earlier. She wasn't getting any younger and the Queen was pushing her to find someone to marry and have children with, otherwise there was going to be no heir. The Queen said she also wanted to talk to Integra and the General in two days. Both were to show up at a certain time, unless a dire emergency came up. Otherwise, Alucard, Walter, Seras and the troops were suppose to handle it. She was trying not to think about getting another lecture when the door was knocked on.

"Come in. General, Seras. I didn't expect you back so early."

"I'm glad we are back." the General muttered as he took a seat without permission and rubbed his face. "I now remember why I stay away from that woman."

"Sir, we investigated the area in question and talked to the owner. She assures us that she and her fledgling did not kill the woman. She gave our people the tapes which are currently being checked to corroborate her story. The General and I believe her and her fledgling are not behind this attack. Moreover, I do not believe this was an attack by a Freak." she said standing at attention near the chair.

"I had heard that Mel'thena had taken on a fledging, and I now remember reading it in one of the reports. I suppose I'll see the full reports from the rest of the troops tomorrow when Walter brings them in." she said giving the General a glare that he didn't see.

"Sir, has there been any reports of attacks similarly or closely related to the death of the woman in question?"

"Actually there has." Integra said reaching for a file. "Walter and I went over a few other cases and found 4 more closely related over an hour ago. Do you have an idea on what is happening Miss Victoria?"

"Sir. Mel'thena suggested that a powerful vampire capable of masking his or her aura is behind this attack." she said telling her the rest of what Mel'thena told them about the rooms, sound proof thing and such while leaving the sexual bits out.

"It would make sense. The only thing that was different in this attack was the wooden cross stake where her heart should be. The other victims only had their hearts removed after being completely drained. However, each of the other bodies were found in hotels or motels, also in the bathrooms on the toilets." she said intertwining her fingers in front of her as she thought. "Did you and the General have some sort of plan?"

"No. I, personally, can think of no way to draw out this vampire. Therefore, I was going to suggest you have Master look into this. I would be very surprised if he could not detect the aura of this vampire and track him or her down."

"A very good idea. I came to the same conclusion just recently. I do not know what happened at this, brothel as I hear it really is, but it seems to have taken a lot out of you General. Please tell me you didn't engage…."

"No Sir Integra." he said shaking his head. "Best way I can describe it,….um, actually I can't. And I'd rather not try either."

"Can you try Miss Victoria?"

"Mel'thena was very blunt with sexual talk sir. And continued to rile him about it for her own amusement. Plus, she was barely wearing anything, plus flashed him once and…you're better off not knowing the rest."

"I see." she said as one eye twitched. "Your background check states you not only know this woman, but helped her establish the current building."

"At the time it was a bar, nothing more. She was always into sex and over the years, she turned it into what it is now." he grumbled. "Only because she has kept her word of being a good vampire all this time is why she isn't dead."

"You seem very nervous and agitated General."

"I can't think of any situation to describe how screwed up I am at the moment. She just kept going on about sex and then when she realized I was with Seras, she started in on it even more. If it wasn't for the fact she is a friend, I was going to shoot her."

"I am beginning to understand." she said remembering what little Walter explained about in the few reports he got from the soldiers about the scantily clad women. "My hormones are not raging, but they may be soon along with my blood. The Queen wants to see us in two days time. You and me personally. Walter, Alucard, Seras and the troops are to deal with anything that comes up, unless it becomes necessary for us to be there, we are to attended."

"Oh no." he groaned.

"We will talk more on this later. You and Seras have the rest of the night off, and I'm pretty sure you both are looking forward to it. I will send Alucard to deal with this. If on the off chance he cannot deal with it, you two will have to be ready at a moments notice. However, I am sure Alucard will wish to deal with it himself, even if it is a hundred ghouls."

"Thank you sir." she said with a small bow.

"General, Seras." she said as they approached the door. "Seeing as you found little in the library, I assume you did ask this, Mel'thena about her past and if…."

The General recounted the story to her and his thoughts on what would make it possible for Seras to get pregnant.

"I see. Then I do not think we have much to worry about. Mostly because I know you still do not feel ready to gain your freedom and I see no reason to force you into asking for it. If anything changes, let me know. If that is all, good night."

"Thank you Sir Integra. Good night."

It was a good thing that he was very rich and good at sewing, because as soon as they got down to her room, she instantly fazed out of hers and after taking his coat off, since he really liked the armor coat, she ripped the rest totally off. His boots were even torn in half. Seeing as Alucard was after a vampire that he did detect after seeing the body and room, and Walter was up somewhere else in the house, no one heard them thankfully during their two hour romp. It only took a couple hours and Alucard defeated the vampire and his few ghouls. It wasn't a incredibly spectacular fight, but he deemed it better than fighting a worthless Freak.

Two days later…..

Integra was wearing her greenish suit while the General was in a blue suit. As much as he really wanted to, she refused to allow him to go to see the Queen in his car. A driver took them in her Rolls instead since she claimed it had better class. He wanted to refute that and even argue about it, as she saw in his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut. He had his leather coat on until she told him to leave it in the car. She also left her overcoat in the car as well. He was very reluctant to leave it, but continued to follow orders. As they got up the steps and inside, they were both being checked before being allowed into the throne room area to see the Queen. Integra was checked first and then he was next. He reached behind his back and brought out one of his large pistols, gave it a wave and then put it back.

"You have to hand that over sir." one of the guards said.

"Not happening." he said shaking his head.

"General…."

"Forgive me Sir Integra, but I refuse to be without some sort of weapon. There is another Immortal around…" he said getting confused looks from the guards that he ignored. "And I wasn't able to bring my sword, so I'm keeping my gun on me. Either the Queen will see me with it, or I walk back to the car and if need be, walk all the way back to the mansion."

"General…" she growled.

"The last time I was here, the Queen before this one was nearly assassinated. I was completely weaponless and because of that, the assassin got away, nearly killing me in the process. Had I at least a sword or hell, a pen knife, I would have been able stop them! But I failed and nearly had my head taken off because of it. Only because the Royal Guard back then came to my aid did I survive. And no, the assassin wasn't another Immortal."

"Is there a point to this banter General?"

"I'm not going anywhere further without my gun. The other Immortal could be honorable and decide to leave me alone, or come out and challenge me, or decide to attack everyone else to get to me. I don't have my coat so I have no defense, which means I need to have some offense if trouble happens."

"Very well, I understand your situation. Inform the Queen that the General here is also my body guard and I would serious prefer that he keep his weapon with him."

"I will pass the message on Sir Integra, but are you sure this man hasn't lost his mind?" the man asked quietly.

"Immortals truly exist." she stated sternly. "Whether you wish to accept this idea or not, is up to you. However, her Majesty does know about them and requested our presence today. What you do on your own time with this information is up to you, however, speaking to others about this subject could get you in serious trouble with her Majesty. Worse, any one you may be taken to a mental hospital for talking about what is commonly thought to be impossible. Most Immortals do not talk about their, immortality, however, the General here doesn't care if anyone knows."

The General shrugged as he crossed his arms as they gave him a look, one that Integra also gave.

"Can you find this other Immortal easily if they are in the room with her Majesty?"

"Depends on how close I get to whoever it is. All I know is I got the feeling when we stopped the car outside. I glanced around, but didn't see anyone I knew."

Several minutes later, they were allowed in, two guards following from behind.

"Ah man." he muttered as he noticed a lot of the Round Table people and a few other high people in the room, people who only knew about what Hellsing was really for.

"It looks like a coronation of Knighthood is about to take place." she muttered as they continued forward and then finally knelt down on the red carpet before her.

"Yeah, I think it is." he grumbled.

The guards backed off and stood near pillars nearby as the Queen stood.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, you may rise and come forward."

She did so confused and stood off to the left of the Queen as directed.

"We shall speak momentarily dear." the Queen said before turning back to the General who was shaking his head lightly. Integra could swear he looked ready to bolt out the door.

"General. When you came under the employment of Hellsing, you, like every other person that has ever came to work there, underwent extreme scrutiny. Your past was dug through extensively. I must admit, I was very surprised as was many of the people here about how easy your past was able to be dug up. Some of us here know about what you are, while others do not. However, because you have a very distance past with the Monarchy, your Immortality status shall become known to the members of this room more clearly than before. You once protected the former Queen before me many years ago in her, slightly younger years. According to the history records of that time, you were to be Knighted for your bravery. Yet, you never showed up for the coronation. Moreover, you left the country and didn't return for over fifty years. Will you explain why you ran from such an honor?" she said. As he started to speak, she told him he could stand.

"The honor would have been greatly appreciated your Majesty, however, I was also to marry some girl I did not know one week after being Knighted. Even back then and for many years, I have been against the belief in using women that way. They should be allowed to choose what man they want to be with, not have a man forced upon them. I did not talk to the Queen personally about this at the time, but had to talk to other Parliamentary members. Seeing as I was being forced to marry this woman I hadn't even seen yet, I lied saying I agreed to avoid being brought up on false treason charges they would have placed on me. The day before the ceremony, I managed to run away and, as the records state, did not come back for many years."

"The history of that event also states that you ran because of being charged with treason. That you had a hand in the attempted assassination. The assassin was found years later and it was also found you had nothing to do with the attack. But, no one could find you at the time and footnotes were left in case you ever did return. Considering how history turned out, it is a good thing you didn't marry her. Immortals can't have children and she ended up marrying another man several months later who helped keep a war from breaking out between England and another country at the time. Their descendants still live today. One of which is a member of the Round Table. Though, from what other information we have gathered from abroad, pictures and otherwise, it is said that you were once a member of the original Knights of the Round Table with King Arthur. Is this true?"

"Me and a hundred and forty nine other knights. I think Merlin wasn't human. But I never could prove it. He liked me though. I left them on a personal quest well before they started looking for the Holy Grail. A Doctor named Indiana Jones found it and then promptly lost it. Sorry I'm rambling your Majesty, but yes." he said as she started to speak. "I was with them. And with his father."

"How far back does your history truly go General, and where do your loyalties lie?"

He smiled slightly before answering.

"Not many people believe me when I tell them this, but though I didn't see or meet the man, I did hear of Jesus's preaching." he said seeing several people roll eyes or mutter under their breaths. "I have been around long enough and seen many things. I have fought in most of the wars that have been on this planet and been on both sides, but not at the same time. I however, have never served the Germans, or at least the Nazi's. Currently, my loyalties are with the American government on a level I cannot speak of. The Japanese, though that is mostly a honor bound agreement I have had for many years to several families I am suppose to help in times of need. And currently to Sir Integra. If any country goes to war with England, I probably won't help either side. Sort of a depends on the circumstances situation. Personally, I'd rather stay out of any wars if I can help it."

"Then I have your word of honor that you have no quarrels with me or the government of England?"

"None at all currently."

"Very good. I am pleased to hear that. Though you have your Knighthood status from way back then, it does not apply to the people of this era. The honor due to you for your act of heroism back then shall now be bestowed upon you and you shall become once again, another Knight of the Round Table."

"Oh great." he muttered quietly, though the Queen and Integra noticed. "I'm not being made to marry…."

"Immortals are incapable of having children, so it would be more unfair to you than her, if there was a woman to be said. I doubt there is anyone that can begin to understand how much pain you must have endured and continue to endure from seeing so many people you cared for pass on while time continues to pass you by." she said with sympathy.

"That's changed." Integra muttered quietly.

It took only a few minutes, and though a few members did not want him Knighted, they had no say in it.

"Rise Sir General. I wish to speak with you and Sir Integra before you leave." she said waving them to follow.

"Were you behind this?" he asked after they were left out on a upper section outside waiting for the Queen. Tea was brought out along with different cookies and they were left alone.

"I had no idea this was going to happen Sir General." Integra said seeing him groan. "She did want to see me yesterday originally, but re-scheduled for today. Now I know why."

"Sir Integra, I respect you greatly, admire your courage and tenacity to take on just about anything and love you for it." he said seeing her seem a little startled. "However, you like to be called Sir, which I have no problem calling you. But, you start calling me Sir General, I will call you Integra or Miss Hellsing, or even that Teggy nickname your father used occasionally."

"Walter was right. You do hate being called sir, even if it is an honorary title." she said smiling a moment before moving on. "I shall not call you Sir General then."

"Thank you. It is greatly appreciated."

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you Sir Integra." he said with a small bow from his chair.

"Better. And we will never speak of my nickname either." she stated as he nodded.

"Now I just have to keep Walter from calling me sir." he muttered.

"I wonder how Miss Victoria will take it?"

"She already knows not to call me sir. Or else I'll call her police girl."

"Alucard does it to rile her."

"I've noticed."

They both stood as the Queen came in and dismissed the guards. She sat down and then waved for them to do so.

"Sir Integra, you look as well as ever."

"Thank you your Majesty. As suspected, my job continues to keep me fit and on my toes at all times. Not to mention the sparring lessons I have with the General in swordsman ship every so often."

"Will you explain what you meant back there when I spoke of his inability of having children?"

This startled them both and the General suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"I cannot your Majesty. Something happened to Sir General back in the states a couple weeks ago. Because of the incident behind it, I was legally obligated to sign forms to keep quiet about what happened to him. I only was told because he and Miss Victoria told me."

"Hmm." the Queen said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but if it was possible, I would tell you the details. However, this information is so secret, we could be in trouble with the highest levels of the American government for just mentioning it." the General said as she began to say something to Integra. "I felt it prudent for personal reasons to tell Integra about what happened. It is nothing extremely serious and certainly nothing that is against you or this country. The info wouldn't help you or this country in any way either."

Integra knew that last part was a total lie. The fact that the Americans were traveling to other planets, gaining technology to aid in their fight against aliens that wished Earth destroyed was something that every government in the world would want to know. However, she did sign the forms and talked to General Hammond, plus even talked to the President of the United States too. The only reason she didn't have much care for knowing about the aliens was because it didn't effect her organization. Her sworn duty was to fight off evil creatures, not aliens, not unless those aliens became monsters, but it was unlikely to happen. Besides that, General Hammond said that they had nothing that would kill off the walking dead, seeing as several test were performed on Miss Victoria. Most of them were performed on skin samples she gave and every sample, nothing changed. It stayed as dead flesh. However, when it came into contact with holy water, garlic or silver, it turned to dust or burned. Integra could only hope and pray that the Queen would take their word for it and not ask any more questions. She silently prayed thank you when the Queen changed the subject, however, that prayer turned into a curse quickly.

"I believe you for the moment Sir General." she said seeing him cringe slightly. "Sir Integra would have told me otherwise if it was something important. Seeing as it is only dealing with the fact you somehow have changed in the fact you can now have children, which I must wonder if it is because of your advanced years…"

"I've heard that….as well your Majesty." he said catching himself from saying rumor.

"It brings me back to the original reason I had you come here Sir Integra."

The General heard Integra groan and saw her cover her face with one hand.

"You are not getting any younger Sir Integra. And I have to agree with the rest of the Round Table. You need to find a man to have an heir with before it becomes too late or something happens to you. It is already known to us that if you were to die before having an heir and passing on what you know, Alucards seals would be broken and he would have his freedom again. We cannot allow that to happen. Several of the Round Table members believe you should have him killed to prevent anything from happening."

"He is the Hellsing trump card your Majesty. I cannot do that. There are enemies out there, and from our latest reports, we believe someone is going to make an attempt to destroy Hellsing or possibly England herself. Who or what is behind these Freak attacks and creating them, we have yet to learn. As much as I would like to rely on our own troops to protect us, it is not possible. The enemy can vastly outnumber us in a matter of seconds by turning our own men against us after they are dead. Alucard is needed then when all else fails and he is the only one capable of taking on other vampires directly."

"What about Miss Victoria? Even though the same members believe she should be put down as well, or at least sealed like Alucard is to ensure her loyalty, from what you have told me, she is completely loyal to you and your cause despite being a evil creature herself."

"What is evil?" the General asked. "It has many definitions your Majesty. Humanity is evil. Truly evil. I have seen families butchered by their own family members, be it son, daughter, mother or father that did it. And we're the only species that rape each other no matter the age. In the animal kingdom, they don't kill each other for the fun of it. It's usually out of protection or territorial disputes. But us humans, we kill for fun, greed, anger, sadistic pleasure. Not all humans are evil, just as not all creatures are evil. Seras was turned because she didn't want to die. Even though she is a vampire, as is several other vampires I know that live in England and keep that secret about themselves well hidden, they are not evil. I know a priest who is a werewolf and has been for a few hundred years, for example."

"Are you defending Miss Victoria for personal reasons Sir General?" the Queen asked with a particular tone that suggested she was wanting to know if there was a relationship issue meaning behind his words.

"We work together your Majesty. Closely." he said noticing Integra a little fidgety. "It took her weeks to finally decide to drink blood to survive, and even when she does even now, she is reluctant to do so. She is willing to do her job and save as many people as possible at the expense of her own if need be all while doing everything she can not to become the monster a vampire is capable of turning into."

Only a select few people in the Hellsing Organization knew that he and Seras were together. Most of the men suspected, but it was discouraged on purpose. Certain members of the Round Table would see that the relationship ended with her death because of how, evil and sin like it would be considered. So, even though they were unsure of how the Queen would react, they were keeping that a secret as well.

"I have been training her in several combat tactics plus several other things. I will admit we spend a lot of time together as well, but it is usually just talking. Technically, she is all alone there with no one to even try to associate with. Most of the men look at her lustfully so she tends to stay away as much as possible. Walter is busy most of the time and Sir Integra, well…I don't need to say anything there. One of the more important reasons I am working with her and spending time with her is because she is afraid of loosing control. She wouldn't even drink before I showed up. Now she is doing it daily and is accepting her situation and looking at it as a gift to help those who can't defend themselves from the evils out there, even though, like I said, she doesn't want to drink. The ghouls can't actually kill her so if she fights them, it saves the men's lives. Alucard goes after the head while and the men take care of the body so to speak. If it wasn't for her, on a few missions that have taken place, there would have been a lot more deaths. Despite what she is, she uses it to help the Hellsing Organization and its creed your Majesty. She was a former police officer for England and for the most part, is still, but under different management."

"I see. I take it then that her Master, Alucard is not training her?"

"Not at all." Integra said. "Which is why I have had the General doing so. He has dealt with vampires before over the years and as he said, is friends with the few that are living in England amongst the populous. And yes, if your next question is do we keep tabs on these other vampires, we do closely. A couple of them even send us detailed reports of what they did each week and have learned. So far, even after all these years, even back when my father was still in charge, these vampires have lived up to our laws and not taken any lives that we have been able to tell. They do know however, that once they step out of line, even if it is by accident, we will kill them instantly."

"Have you ever had to enforce that Sir Integra?"

"On two of them yes. One of them tried to run away but didn't get very far. The other came to us directly and asked to be put down after a incident, which wasn't totally their fault, however, they were directly responsible for the death and were very guilt ridden by it. The other vampires we watch have taken those acts as proof of our word."

"This is just the very thing I mean Sir Integra. You have so much to pass on. That being said, a list of candidates has been drawn up for you to look at." she said pulling a piece of paper from a pocket as Integra groaned again. "I have been very lenient over the years Sir Integra, however, you are a grown woman and as such, you must look to the future of your Organization. That can only happen if you have an heir or heirs to take over for you. It has been decided by the Round Table and me that you will wed, however, the choice of your suitor is up to you. This is a list of men who we believe could help or at least fall within the capability of understanding what really happens in your job. You will have one month to talk to each of these men, or at least the ones you think are worthy. However, you must pick one of them before the end of the next month or else I shall have to choose for you."

"At least I am being given a slight choice." she grumbled. "I shall look over the list and talk to them your Majesty."

"You may talk to them wherever you deem necessary. I suggest the Hellsing Mansion only because whoever you pick will be living there with you." she said finishing her tea. "Now, I must take my leave and return to other duties. One of my guards will see you back to your car."

They walked back to the car in silence, however, the General noticed she was fuming quietly. Whoever the Immortal nearby was, he didn't notice, but it didn't stop him from reaching for his gun the moment he felt the other Immortal nearby. She noticed and looked around, but didn't see anything. When no one came up, they both got into the car and headed off. That's when she vented. The driver paid no attention to it and closed the window between them to allow her to vent more privately, or at least so he could drive and not hear her yell.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn!" she said in rage as she crunched the list into a ball. "And damn it some more!"

He grabbed it as it bounced off the glass shield.

"I should have realized this was another attempt to get me to marry! Only this time it is being forced upon me!"

"I recognize some of these names on the list. A couple of these names are people on the Round Table."

"I know most of the people on that list already." she grumbled as she crossed her legs and arms as she looked out the window.

"I wouldn't talk to him." he said making a slash mark through the name with a pen from his pocket. "Nor him. Nor these guys. Definitely not him either. This guy probably volunteered even though he's fifty something, but I bet he has a hidden motive. Another bad. God, a lot of bad. You'd swear most of these guys were waiting for this moment to arrive."

"A lot of the men on that list want to marry me to take over my Organization. I did not sit and listen to my father tell me how to defeat these evil monsters and such to have it all taken away by some man who probably thinks a woman has her place and that what I do is not it!" she yelled while banging her hand on the seat.

"You know Integra…sorry, Sir Integra, I am right here. You don't really have to shout." he said rubbing his ear.

"It helps me vent and yelling a lot is what I do! Get used to it!" she said grabbing the list from him. "Some of these men I wouldn't want to be with or around if they were the last chance to save humanities extinction! Why these though?"

"Once you accepted me, as to the job, I did some checking around. I was rather surprised to find you still single, not to surprised to find out you were still a virgin though. Through calls and digging around on the computer, I found out a lot about certain people that knew about what Hellsing really does and about people who might know and some other people as well." he said then pointed out different names he crossed out. "This guy, would marry you to take over and then pretty much rape you every night. He may not be married, but he goes to strip clubs where he pays to dominate women. These two wish to marry you to take your power away, to also take your innocence away and to force more strict measures on fighting evil. Such as taking away a lot of Alucards rights and sealing Seras, plus locking her away too. They believe they are weapons and nothing more. Which also means they would also go after the good vampires out there and either kill them or force them to join Hellsing, to be sealed away until they are needed. Let's see, this guy just wants you. Doesn't care much about what you really do though he isn't much on the details."

"A few of these other names you crossed out I know are bad as well now that I remember the names better. What about these down here?"

"They wish to kill all vampires and any other evils, no matter who they are, which includes Alucard and Seras. Plus change things so that a thin silver mist is sprayed over the entire country of England for a week 24/7. That would pretty much kill anything that can't handle silver. Even Alucard wouldn't be able to escape that if he stayed in his coffin the entire time. Well it would until he got out. By then, the air would be saturated with enough silver it would effect him. Some people might get sick from breathing it in, but their plan involves doing it so it gets spread out evenly enough that it shouldn't cause any problems for normal people. And if it didn't kill any undead, werewolves or vampires, it certainly would bring them out since they could hardly hide from it. Ingenious idea really, but not a good idea."

"That much silver would cost a massive amount of pounds!"

"They've been storing it away for a long time. A real long time. It would take the Queens approval for them to even do it. The last guy here actually wants to take over and have Seras sealed and then have fun with her since technically with her being dead, it wouldn't be cheating in his book. And being sealed, she wouldn't be able to disobey without having intense pain. He knew her because he was once with the police force and had an eye for her when she was still with D-11."

"Another bloody pervert." she grumbled. "That leaves only 7 candidates to choose from. I can cross these three off since I know enough about them that I would rather be turned into a ghoul than be with them."

"That bad?"

"They are fifty to sixty years old and have already had at least three women in their lives already. That leaves four, all within my age range. Bloody hell."

"Leaves five actually." he said as he smiled slightly.

She looked over the list a few times and then recounted.

"I still come up with four General."

"Wait till we get home."

Once at home, he talked with Seras for awhile as Integra and Walter spoke about the events of the day and what happened with the Queen.

"Now I can call him Sir because it is required."

"Not unless you want to be called by your nickname Walter. His words, not mine."

"Oh damn, there goes my fun." he said with a false sigh. "But then again, it might be worth it."

"Remember, you have been warned." she said looking at the different print outs that Walter was able to get of the four candidates that she had to choose from. "Why did he say five?"

"I'm sorry Sir Integra. I didn't quite catch that."

"Muttering to myself Walter. Where is Alucard?"

"Sleeping I believe."

"This early?" she said seeing the sun had set already.

"I did tell you about the mission Sir Integra."

"Sorry Walter. I got that there was a mission and that it was successful, but not the entire story. This has had my mind preoccupied today." she said waving at the papers.

"Shortly after the sun started to set, a attack took place several miles away. Alucard went right away to investigate. The Freak had only changed two people into ghouls and they weren't a problem. I quote, the Freak they implanted was a complete fool and so incompetent that I was so insulted to even have to fight, and even then, the fool blew himself up. End quote."

"I remember what you said now. The Freak was throwing around silver filled grenades."

"Alucard was more miffed at the fact of being burned and blasted than the usually gun fights he gets into."

"The Freak pulled one to many pins and forgot to pull the grenade off himself at the same time. I bet he was pissed."

"Alucard was still steaming, literally when he came back. He took several blood packets and went to his room."

The door was knocked on and Walter opened it.

"Come in General, Miss Victoria." Walter said as he opened the door. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, I have an idea that I hope you'll take into consideration Sir Integra. It's….really farfetched, per say. But it would solve a lot of your current problem." he said as he walked up with the other two.

Walter stood by the desk as usually while Seras and the General sat.

"What idea do you mean?" she asked as she leaned on the desk with her hands intertwined in front of her like she usually did when thinking.

"Let me say everything I want to say first before you say anything. Even if you think the idea is bad even at the start, please give me a chance to finish first."

"Very well." she said. "Go ahead."

"Okay, what I am about to suggest, should not leave this room. Seras and I talked about this and think that considering what happened today, it is actually for the best considering how bad it would be if you married one of the people on the list that would more than likely do whatever they could to take this place and change it to something your father didn't want, plus do whatever to you. Anyway, when I mentioned back in the car about a fifth person to consider on the list, I meant…..me."

Integra raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't move. Walter almost lost his monocle.

"I'm listening." she said slowly with a unsure voice.

"Several of those people on that list also want me fired and kicked out of the country. Two of those candidates that you said of the four left would rather see me dead. Now I do admit, I would like to have a child of my own. Since Seras is unsure about the idea and we aren't even sure if what info we got from Mel'thena is how she got pregnant to begin with, Seras would have no problems with it if I have a child with you. You obviously don't even want to get married because you are pretty much married to this job and your fathers dream. That was a compliment."

"It felt as much. Go on."

"Seeing as you do need a heir anyway, we could get married and produce one. Given what medical knowledge I have gained over the years, you'd be able to talk to your doctor or doctors and they could find out the exact time when your body is….ready to…um…"

"For actual fertilization to take place on the first try." she said still not moving.

"Yes. I was trying to think of some way to say it without it being vulgar. We could get together that one night, get it over with so you never have to do it again since you obviously don't want to do it at all. From the outside, the Queen and everyone else will think we are married, they get their heir and you keep everything as it currently is. The only thing I will need to do is anything the Queen requires of me that you can't do. Husbandry things and such. This is where it goes to the point that might cause problems for you in the plan. I do love you Sir Integra, but it's more like a fatherly love. I was there when you were born. As to the fact your father brought you out for us to see before taking you back to your mom. I did help raise you somewhat until I had to leave. The fact is, we all know that I am really in love with Seras and I don't want to give that up nor am I going to. On the outside, we just will work like we normally do, do our missions and such. However, inside, where no one else knows the real truth, me and Seras stay they way we are currently. No one would need ever know that this was done to ensure you finally had a child and was able to keep the Hellsing Organization the way you wish it to be."

"I assume you would be there to help take care of the child?"

"Most definitely. He or she would be something I've always wanted so if we did this, I wouldn't be leaving even if we managed to rid the world of ever evil creature this place is meant to kill." he said as Integra gave a brief glance at Seras. "I exclude Seras of course. Unless something happens to you, I have no plans at all much less want to be in command of this place. Another way of looking at it as well is I could help sign papers since I would legally be able to do that, I'd also only need limited training in the act of seals since I've seen it done before. Plus the added fact, if something did happened to you, dead or otherwise, then I would be in charge of Alucard and would keep him in check."

Her eyes wandered around the room a moment and even Walter glanced around with that comment. The General looked behind him before turning to Seras.

"Miss Victoria, can you sense…."

"Master is currently asleep Sir Integra."

Integra sighed with relief but otherwise still kept the same position.

"The only stipulation I would have if we do this plan, even though I am in great health, it takes two to have a child, so you'd have to quit smoking, permanently if possible."

"General….."

"Yes?" he said thinking she was about to yell.

"I believe you must have been an angel in some form before being born. I would say past life, but other than not believing in that idea, you've been around to long for that to have even happened. I cannot say that this so called plan is settling with me very well, mostly because of your involvement with Seras. No offense intended Miss Victoria." she said lowering her hands. "You would be swearing an oath of loyalty to me before God as it is done in every marriage. So technically, going back to Seras would be considered against that oath, an affair and adultery. However, seeing as I will not hold you to that oath because her Majesty and the members of the Round Table are forcing me to wed, we will be saying the words, but not completely mean them. No one will need to know about this save the people in this room. I shall call the Queen tomorrow and inform her of my choice."

"I actually expected an argument." he said surprised. "Or a flat out no."

"You are saving me and this organization from being destroyed, both from without and within. If anything, I am more in your debt than you in mine." she said standing up. "In many ways, this is going above and beyond the call of duty. I'm not sure if father would understand or not, but it does keep the Hellsing name pure. There is one thing I must point out General."

"What's that?" he asked a little worried.

"If you had not saved the former Queen all those years ago and got Knighted today, this plan would not be possible. You would be considered a commoner working under me and not worthy even if I wanted you to be if we were even truly in love."

"Must be destiny, or fate." he said before bowing with Seras and saying good night.

Despite calling early the next morning and telling one of the people at the palace that she had made a choice and needed to talk to the Queen about it, it still took over six hours before she was finally gotten back to. Integra was rather miffed that it took so long, considering the fact that the Queen had been bugging her about it for many years. Part of her thought that the Queen would come to the phone quickly to discuss arrangements and such. She wasn't surprised to find out that the Queen had previous engagements to do first before being able to call back, but it still annoyed the hell out of her that she had to wait. With little else to do, since Alucard was still sleeping and probably wasn't getting up unless it was a dire emergency, she went about working on other paper work, which she got finished rather quickly. Seeing she still had a lot of time on her hands waiting, she went to check out things around the place. Ferguson and Garret were training troops with another Captain. Walter was doing the daily chores with a few other people. She consulted with the doctors about what she wanted to do concerning the fact she had to get married and have a child, so they told her to come back after being married and they could run what little test there was to make sure that she got pregnant on the first try as she wanted. Seeing there still was no phone call back, she went to check on the other two. They weren't down stairs even though Walter said they were awake and somewhere. She eventually found them near the woods, or at least that's what one of the few guards standing nearby said. She, along with the few men there, could hear metal clang against metal, quite often actually. However, they never saw anything other than a stir of grass or dirt.

"Why are you men here then if you can't see them fighting?"

"We're placing bets on who wins sir." one man said. "We've been doing it for awhile now that Miss Victoria has gotten skilled enough to counter a lot of the General's attacks. We may not see them, other than maybe seeing the ground get churned up sometimes or a tree take a hit, but we bet away. They inform us afterward if it's a draw or if one of them won."

"I see. They are trustworthy and I doubt they would cheat. I assume they get no part of the bet?"

"None at all sir." the man said as Integra nodded.

"When this started weeks ago, Miss Victoria used to win a lot. But lately, the General hasn't been holding back." another soldier said.

"Why haven't I heard about any of this?" she muttered as she noticed the ground erupted a few dozen feet away from the impact of a big sword.

"I wouldn't know sir. Walter hasn't been keeping watch as much as he used to. They just kept training without supervision and still do sometimes. We're only here because we got finished with training an hour ago. Captain Ferguson told us to take the rest of the day off." another solider said.

"I hope to hear good reports from him."

"I screwed up once sir and shot a innocent. He made me do the course over three more times to get it right." a different soldier said.

"Did you?"

"Yes sir." he said standing at attention quickly.

"Good."

The ground erupted again, but from a slice upwards, like a golf swing. Dirt flew away from them fortunately, but they did notice blood also fly from at hit taken, apparently by Seras since she didn't wield a huge sword. Integra had expected to see them stop fighting because he had hit her, however, they didn't.

"That's three against her." one guy said.

"I thought it was four?" a Lieutenant said.

"No, that was him taking a hit. Her blade isn't as big, but it is double bladed."

Two bloody hits were seen close by and some of the blood landed on a few of the men and on Integra's arm and the left side of her face.

"That's two against the General." a guy said making check marks on a pad.

"Bad enough we fight ghouls and get their body parts on us sometimes…" one guy muttered.

"Uh oh. Sir Integra got hit as well."

"I'm so sorry sir!" Seras said standing a few feet away as she suddenly stopped. "I didn't mean….I wasn't trying…"

She was wearing blue jeans, her boots and a black turtle neck sweater. Her boots were scuffed and dirty while there was slash marks across her body just about everywhere. Nothing important was showing, mostly because of the blood covering a few of the different areas. Despite the fact she was obviously injured, and by a silver sword, she didn't look all that fatigued. Suddenly the General was behind her with his large sword blade at her throat near the hilt area.

"Never let the enemy sneak up on your when you get distracted. Always…"

She reached up fast, grabbing the hilt and pushed it away quickly as she stuck her blade into the ground at her feet. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the front of his shirt from behind her and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground at her feet. Her other hand, that still had hold of the hilt of his sword, had yanked it from his hand during the flip. She quickly stuck it into the ground near his neck and followed with hers on the other side and crossed them before he could get up. His boots were also in just about the same condition as hers, and he was wearing jeans plus a turtle neck as well. He had about the same amount of cuts as she did, though more blood since he would still bleed for a few moments unlike her who healed up just a bit quicker.

"Very good Seras." he squeaked, more out of fear of almost being beheaded than the fact he was out of breath from being slammed into the ground so hard it cracked a few bones. "Nice counter."

"Yes, I admit I was distracted, however, had you been a real enemy, you just failed to finish off your opponent when you had the chance." she said looking down over the blades. "I win guys."

"Miss Victoria…."

"I am sorry sir." she said quickly standing at attention. "I will go get…"

"The blood is not important, nor is it any issue." she said taking a hanky from her pocket. "I am glad to see your training has paid off very well. I have no reason to doubt that the General is the greatest swordsman on Earth. Taking him down, especially like that, is quite a feat."

"He is a very good teacher. I have to admit though, if it was a true fight, I do not believe I would win."

"Seras…" he said tapping the blades.

"I highly doubt that Miss Victoria." Integra said as she noticed the men still playing with money while Seras pulled the blades out.

"That was a close call." he said rubbing his neck. "Scared me there."

"You greatly outmatch him in speed. Even Walter cannot keep up with you." Integra said.

"If he had any other sword, I would agree with you Sir. But he has shown me a few of his more secret techniques that not even Alucard could fend off or avoid, no matter how fast he moved."

"I find that very hard to believe." Integra said.

"Alucard noticed one of the techniques I taught myself many years ago and even told me he would not be able to avoid getting hit at least once." the General said as he took his sword back.

"Care to demonstrate?"

"I can't. You wouldn't be able to see it."

"I see. Am I correct that you are holding back still in when you two train like this?"

"For the most part. I only hit her now when I see an opening that shouldn't kill her. I almost did once, but…." he said trailing off since the men were there.

"I understand." Integra said as she realized that he offered himself quickly to her after the blow to save her. "Are you alright Miss Victoria?"

"I am tired." she said with a certain tone that Integra knew it meant she needed to feed. "A shower and clean clothes will feel better too. Is there a mission sir?"

"Not currently, but that may change as it gets closer to nightfall. I suggest you hurry back in quickly Miss Victoria. The effects of the sun are starting to take effect."

She looked down at her bare hands and noticed they were beginning to steam along with her face. The couple of drinks she had from him earlier were wearing off, mostly because of the injuries and level of activity. They found out that if they just walked around and basically talked and didn't do anything strenuous, she could walk for almost ten hours in the sun light without any troubles and that was with two drinks off him. Depending on the level of activity depended on how much time was shortened. In this case, they had been at it for three hours and he had hit her a few times going a couple inches deep making her have to concentrate harder on recovering quickly.

The training he did with her was doing many things. First, helping her get better with the use of her speed. Two, though she didn't pull it off as much as he wished, fazing. There was a few times that his blade came down and would have caused great damage had she not made herself faze so that the blade hit nothing, giving her the chance to counterattack while he was very close. Three, build up her ability to heal better, to the point that like Alucard, did it pretty much subconsciously. Four, though at the time they started sword training, to help her get used to drinking. The more movement and injuries meant the craving increased, which also was to help her gain better control of, even though really she didn't need much help in that department. She had really great control on the drinking part. Whenever she needed it, though she tried to ignore it unless she really needed it, she came to him.

As for when she went into a crazed attack, that was still something he was working on helping her gain better control of. She almost killed him a few times because she lost control and just went after him. It took knocking her out the first time, the second time took hitting her, cutting her bad enough it turned into a blood lust craze that she woke up from as her fangs started to dissolve. Even though she had a pretty good control on healing herself, his ability was stronger and after thirteen seconds, her fangs weren't there anymore. The third time she had him pinned against a tree and because he had his blade against hers, it was the only thing that kept him from loosing his head. That time took certain, old words, that made her back off and cry out in pain as her head felt like it was boiling for a few moments. The fourth time she managed to gain control during the attack, same with the fifth, sixth and seventh. So far, she had been gaining better control each time he pushed. But since she had been getting much better at fighting and gaining the upper hand on him more often, he hadn't been pushing as hard as he used to. He was afraid she'd go crazy and possibly kill him for real before gaining control.

She bowed quickly to Integra and suddenly vanished. He waited till the men left as she dismissed them before speaking.

"I'm guessing you came here to also talk about what the Queen said Sir Integra."

"Unfortunately no." she grumbled as they started back inside. "Please don't let that drip on the floor."

"Oh right. Hang on a moment then please."

He walked back out blasting it off with the water hose as she stayed back from the spray and talked.

"I called her Majesty earlier this morning only to be told she'd have to get back to me later. I am still waiting for her to call back."

"I think she'll go for it. She did leave it up to you to choose your husband to be." he said shaking it off and then wrapping it in a large towel.

"Is that one of our…"

"No. My own towel. I normally do what your seeing after me and Seras are done, but you aren't usually here to, technically interrupt as you did. I just spaced doing this. Once back downstairs, I'll clean it properly and such."

"Very well. I hope to hear from her soon. I am unsure of what will happen if she refuses my choice. I've been over the other four in suggested men in case she refuses. Only one of them stands out, even though I know very little about his ideals. He is 28 and served in the American military for 6 years before coming back to his home country to enlist into the British Naval forces. Shipyard work."

"Why'd he leave the Americans?"

"His only family is a brother who got injured badly on the job. No one else could come to help him financially or otherwise so he came home and continues to take care of him."

"Do you know the injury?"

"Something to do with a crushed pelvis. I gather his brother is paralyzed from the waist down. He had medical coverage through the job, something to do with construction, but they refused to do anything but the medical bills. When he sued, the suit failed and now he can barely pay for his medical bills. At least that was until his brother came home and helped. According to the other info I have gathered, the case has been reopened and they are still suing the company."

"Insurance's just don't want to pay for anything anymore."

"We have the same problem ourselves. The doctors that work here do what they can, but are paid through what budget the Round Table gives us."

"Hmm. I want to see the budget for this place if that is possible."

"Why?"

"I also think we should hold a conference here as soon as possible. I am part of the Round Table, again. Might as well get closer introductions and such out of the way, plus, if the Queen approves, they will probably want to talk to both of us to find out what plans are going to happen and want to put in their two cents."

"They will probably want their say even if we do not get married because you work for me and are part of the Round Table. I will make the call to see about having a conference set up as soon as possible. I would not put it past several if not all of them that they might try to give you duties or orders to carry out while you are here or they may even try to send you elsewhere."

"They can't do that."

"You are technically, a junior member since you recently were brought into this group. However, if the Queen approves, your status will climb much higher, keeping them from saying or doing much."

"I may be part of the Round Table Sir Integra, as I was all those years ago, but I don't give a damn what they say, whether we marry or not. I do not work for them nor do I want to. My job is here, to protect you, Walter, Seras and the troops, plus anyone else in the charter of Hellsing. Not run errands for old fools who think they know it all."

"I agree with you General." she said as he left his sword next to the stairs to the lower section and followed her to her office. "Considering everything you have seen and done, in many ways, you should be in charge of the Round Table. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to run for President of the US or become in charge of some other country. Even this one."

"No way. The paper work alone for running a company or place like this would make me want to commit suicide. Taking over a country, I'd be lucky if I could be in the bathroom for a moment of peace. I don't know if it is true, but I've heard that the U.S. president has had to do important paperwork while in the bathroom and even had to be on important calls."

"The job of being a leader leaves little time for one's own personal time. I am still trying to work out how having a child with what really goes on here is going to work."

"Well, between me, you and Seras, it shouldn't be that hard. I can speed read well and help with some of the paperwork. Seras will be sort of like a…big sister to him or her."

"Which would you prefer to have, a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"I am unsure of which I would want." she said opening her door. "I don't personally want to even do this at all, but I have heard and read that most women change their views after giving birth because of a deep connection between the child and mother."

"It's true for most women." he said as she picked up the phone. "I'll be back after I change."

She made the call and a conference would be held at her place in a few days. The guy she was talking to asked if she had chosen one of the men on the list yet and she only commented on the fact she had, but was waiting to talk to the Queen first. The guy tried to dig for answers, but thankfully the Queen called back at that moment.

"Thank you for getting back to me your Majesty." she said sitting down.

"I have been told you have chosen a husband. I must say, I did not expect you to even pick one and that I would have had to pick for you. Could you at least tell me what made you come to a quick decision?"

"The man I have picked has also agreed to marry me if you will allow it your Majesty. Given time, there may become a deep connection that will bond into actual love, but for the moment, he is willing to just become the father of the heir you and the rest of the Round Table so deeply desire to see."

"I can understand how much you must hate having to do this Sir Integra, but getting angry and contemptible at me will not do you any good."

"Forgive me your Majesty." she said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It has been a long day and I have had much to think about."

"I am going to assume the man you are speaking about is not on the list. You already know the rules Sir Integra…."

"If you will allow it, the General has agreed to be my husband."

For at least a minute, there was silence on the phone. Finally, fed up with waiting and only hearing the Queen breathing.

"Are you still there…"

"I am still here. I am trying to decide if this is a ploy or something or if this is for real. We have seen his recent medical records and they do check out that he is fully capable of having children. However, there is a unknown in his blood test…"

"That's the Immortality factor your Majesty. He has assured me that though many test have been done on him, over many years at different points, they have been unable to determine what it is that causes his Immortality, therefore, it has yet to be duplicated."

"I see. That would explain why there is a massive file in his medical charts that we were able to obtain through certain channels. He has been seen many times by different doctors all over the world, and we have been able to get many of those records. I will not allow him to be taken and studied like a lab rat however, despite the recommendation from several people here. He has demonstrated his loyalty to Queen and country, therefore, I shall keep him safe in that regard."

"Thank you your Majesty. I will pass on the news."

"Hmm, a thought just occurred to me about your request. I must ask first, did he approach you or did you approach him?"

"I would in many ways like to say I asked, but we both know that would be out of character for me. He was there when I was born and on the way back from seeing you and getting his Knighthood, he asked me after seeing the list if I would count him. I know many of the people on that list and I know many of them would destroy what my family has worked so hard to do for this country."

"Yes, several of those men have stated what I should order you to do to Alucard and Miss Victoria. I know how important they are and unless they step out of line, I will continue to protect them from what ideas and plans the other people here have suggested. Do you love him at all?"

"I have feelings for him, though they are not love like you are thinking your Majesty. I would be more willing to have a child with him than any of the other men on the list, even though I do not want to do this at all. Another way you could look at this your Majesty, is that the child will be in excellent health because of his genes."

"His genes will not be much help if you continue to smoke those cigars Integra. Which means you must give them up, now."

"I stopped two days ago. I'll have to go on the gum or something. Does this mean that you approve then?"

"You know him better than I do Sir Integra, so if you believe he is worthy, then I will not stop you. I am just happy to hear you are finally going to get married and continue your family name. So when and where do you wish to have the wedding?"

"Seeing as I don't even want to do any of this to begin with, but have little choice, I shall have our minister perform the ceremony here, maybe tomorrow or the next day. I need to talk to him more about it. I don't want a huge wedding with lots of people I barely know or people that don't care much about me anyway to be here. An attack could take place at any moment and I seriously doubt a incident wouldn't occur during the wedding. I am not sure if you have been told, but a Round Table conference has been scheduled in the next couple of days. Sir General asked for it on purpose."

"I was told. Many of the other Round Table members can't wait to talk to him as well. I will be very busy for the next several weeks so if you do decide to hold your wedding, I won't be able to attend."

"No offense your Majesty, but you would have to leave shortly after away even if I made a big party out of it."

"That's true. Seeing as I doubt you'll wait awhile before actually doing this, at least have pictures taken and then sent at some point."

"Yes your Majesty, I will."

"Hopefully, for your sake, it will turn out to be something you never look at as a regret. Good bye Sir Integra."

She hung up the phone as the General walked back in, in a flashy blue suit. When the light hit it right, it would shine or shimmer slightly.

"Was that the Queen?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yes. She has approved. I personally wish to get this over with quickly." she said sitting back and telling him briefly what the Queen said. "Three days from now there will be a Round Table conference. Her Majesty said that more than a few of them want to talk to you."

"I expected that. As for the getting it over quickly thing…"

"I refer to the wedding. Personally, I have no interest in having a big party or anything of the like. I assume you are not wanting the same either?"

"Yeah. I am doing this for the both of us. The less people that know the real reasons, the better."

"I agree. I shall talk to our minister and have it set up for tomorrow if no missions come up."

"I knew it was going to be quick, but I didn't expect it this quick. What did the Queen say?"

"She gave me the approval to go ahead. Even if I wanted to have a massive party and invite many people, there would be very few people I really could invite that I know well enough to allow them here. Seras would have problems in the sun eventually and explaining what she does here and what we do would be even more difficult."

"I understand completely." he said nodding. "Seeing how close it is, Seras and I talked and agreed to wait a few days before and after the wedding before getting close again. Just in case. I'll let her know when I leave."

"Good." she said leaning forward and steepling her fingers. "General, I know you have been honest with me so far in everything, but I want to know if there is any doubts or problems, anything you want to say about this….arrangement. I know you are deeply in love with Seras. I need to know if us getting married, if anything will suddenly change in a way that….."

"I look at you and sometimes, I see that little girl I carried around on my back. Or pushed on a swing. Bought ice cream for occasionally." he said seeing her trying to come up with the right words. "When I see you, I think of you as a daughter I wish I had. Even though I'm sort of…feeling weird about all of this, I'm still going to go through it. Your father had me promise to protect you as long as I could, when I was around. He knew I may had to leave at some point, and I'm just sorry I didn't get back in time to see him again. Even though you don't need protection, in some ways, I'm still fulfilling that promise. Marrying you is one way I also look at it. His dreams for this place to continue what it does and that you continue the tradition will happen because of this. I cannot think of anyone or anything that could possibly come along that would take me away from here, or from you and the child we'll have. A way you could put it, is that the only ties I have right now are here. Before I came, I was basically wandering."

"Thank you General. I trust you and your judgment. I believe this will, all work out well. You are saving me from many things, and for that, you have more than my gratitude." she said getting up.

"I'm getting to experience a dream that people sometimes take for granted and you are keeping yours." he said as she sat on the end of the desk.

"Yes. I admit I have wanted a child, but not the ties of a man to deal with too. Now, I do not like wearing dresses, but I shall for this. I still have my mother's dress and I know she and dad would have liked me to wear it for my wedding day. I will have Walter have it ready by tomorrow. Seeing as Seras will be the only other woman there, I do not believe flowers will be necessary, do you?"

"No. But one should be made for the pictures for the Queen."

"Agreed. Seeing as I will be busy with other agendas, aside from what few wedding things that will need to be done, you being the groom, will have to go get rings."

"I know a few people who could get something done by tomorrow afternoon if I called them now. Seeing as I have a gold ring like Seras, I'm going to guess you'd rather have a silver one, other than because of the wedding need."

"Blessed silver would work better. Being it needs to be for me, even though I'm not into jewelry, save for this gold cross…." she said rubbing the cross that was attached to her neck tie.

"It probably needs more than a few diamonds. I could have the ring made with an inscription on the inside, and on the outside, it will have crosses etched into it. Four of them with a few diamonds between each one."

"Hmm. I actually like that a lot. If it looks as good as you described it, I may wear it full time. You will be able to cover it up better being as you also fight in the field so keeping the wear and tear down along with whatever you encounter will keep anyone from asking about why you aren't wearing it."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll just have to remember to wear it when the need arises."

"I will inform you of any times when it comes up, if I don't see it on you already. Go make the calls while I talk to Walter."

Walter felt it should have been a more special occasion for Integra seeing as it was something to cherish, but Integra thought otherwise. So, as she wanted, there was no party or anything of the like. Seras, Walter and Captain Ferguson were present as the minister married them in the Hellsing chapel. He had on a black wedding tux, minus a tie. She had on a blue wedding dress, sort of Victorian style but without the dragging part. She also wore a small scarf around her neck that held her cross on it. There was no straps and she had Walter fix it so even though it was tight around her chest as it was suppose to be, it went above her breast by two inches instead of setting on them so the top on them would be showing. The rings, his being a simple silver ring with the crosses as well, though with a small diamond in the middle of each cross, hers being as she liked. The inside of hers said, To Sir Integra with Love, the General. His said the opposite, which she agreed sounded right. Over a dozen pictures were taken, with a digital camera so they could delete those they thought were bad, which ended up they took over three dozen in the end. Seras was a little jealous when they kissed, even though it looked like it. She counted the seconds and felt three was a bit much. It was more Integra than him kissing because it was her first kiss and probably going to be her last. Being the only girl there, she was handed the flowers and Integra gave her a small smile and bow.

One hour later, papers filled out and her back in more comfortable clothes, it was back to business as usual. Walter emailed the photos to the Palace while Integra was showing the General the ropes of sealing and a few of the other closely guarded secrets about the Hellsing family. He knew a bit about sealing from years back, and even though it was in some ways a refresher course, there was a few things he didn't know. Shortly after telling him the various things he needed to know, she then, as he thought the best description was for it, dropped the bomb.

"The main reason I we had the marriage today was for another personal reason I have not told you about. The doctors have already did what test they needed and told me today or tomorrow would be the best time to, copulate, to ensure pregnancy right away."

He sat back in the chair and blinked a few times.

"Okay. I guess that means you want to…um.."

"Have sex tonight, yes. Today is more preferable than tomorrow. Mostly because the doctors said there is a better chance if I have do it today. I'm going to finish a few more agendas for the day and then have dinner, followed by a bath. After which, I will call you. With luck and hopefully a miracle, we will only have to do this once."

"No offense Sir Integra, but did you ever have any dreams or plans when you were younger to get married at all? Sure, this was my plan to help you, and I am glad I am, but did you ever plan on ever getting married or were you just going to keep doing what you did till your body gave out, either from stress, old age or those cigars you have to stop smoking."

"I stopped a few days ago. When the Queen asked for us to come speak to her, I had assumed that she was going to force me to marry. I had assumed that on ever visit and I always quit that day and then started right back up after getting home. However, this time the issue was forced leading us to this moment. When I was younger, I had thought about it, on and off like most girls do. When father died, I gave up on those dreams, thinking there would be few if any men that would be able to understand what I have to deal with daily. Especially when Alucard showed up and I had to deal with him."

"Alucard is a hand full. I've never seen so much disrespect and yet, so much at the same time to the same person. Walter told me a few tales of you yelling at him a lot when you were younger."

"I had to show him who was the superior and that I was his Master. I will admit, there was days back then that I almost crumbled, but refused to give up. As for ever thinking about marriage, I gave it very little thought, even when the Queen was, nagging me about it. If I had been able, I would have gotten out of it yet again."

"But, eventually you would have had to anyway. Again, no offense, but you're almost 30. By forty, it tends to get more difficult for women to get pregnant and each year that goes by after that it lessens."

"I never really had any long term plans, on the getting married idea. I kept putting it off, thinking about dating and such only after I had rid England of the evils out there. And then the Freak's showed up so I pushed it even farther away."

"I see."

"I respect you very much General and hope to see the child we have take over when I finally get to old to continue it myself. Unless something happens to me before then making you take over."

"Heaven forbid that happens. I'm not sure I could handle the paperwork." he said seeing her smile.

"I agree. Tonight will go simply like this. I will have a relaxing bath, take a couple pills the doctor recommends to help. There will be no foreplay…"

"I kinda figured that." he said nodding. "Actually, I was rather hoping you wouldn't want that anyway."

"Good. We will not be under the covers or totally naked. I would prefer you not seeing me. Just stripping for the doctors occasionally is bad enough."

"At least you have a couple female doctors for that."

"True. Thankfully, one of them is trained in birthing. I suggest you come in something simple as well. I will be wearing a robe. You could do the same. Seeing as sex is not a difficult thing to do…" she said taking a deep breath that he could tell was nervousness and anxiety.

"I just…do what I need to and leave."

"Yes. I will be ready after my bath as I said, you only need to come, not bring anything. I will only have the bed side lamp on, no others."

"Very well. I understand. I'll also come in a robe."

She nodded and dismissed him, yet the nervousness of it all was giving her a headache and making it hard to concentrate no matter what she did.

He talked to Seras, seeing as Integra didn't mind and knew they would keep quiet about it. She was jealous, but understood what was taking place and why. Though she was surprised at how quick it was taking. On the bright side, it would be over quickly and they could get back together in a couple of days. While the General and Integra had been talking, she had been training, either through practicing martial art moves he taught her, the sword skills and her vampire powers she wasn't as great at. Such as flying. Currently, she could float across the ground and get maybe three feet up before it became a strain. Alucard did see her trying and told her it was in her mind only that made her think that she weighed too much or needed to concentrate so hard on the task. Other than that bit of advice, he said nothing else. It only frustrated her, but she kept quiet and kept on training until she got to tired to continue.

He did wonder why the General had been sleeping in his own bed the last couple nights seeing as he usually slept with Seras, and wondered why he wasn't helping Seras currently. She only said he was talking with Sir Integra and he left. Alucard knew that the General had been Knighted and knew that the Queen had talked to Integra about getting married and forced the issue. However, due to him doing other things, sleeping, some slight exploring, or doing missions, he hadn't been informed that Integra had gotten married. The last time he, glanced at her mind, she was looking at the list of candidates and was settling on checking out four people. Beyond that, he hadn't been in her mind since. And he hadn't checked out anyone else's mind lately either, nor did anyone say anything to him. He did notice she was really distracted lately, but he wasn't sure what it was and chalked it up to being the fact she was being forced to get married. He just hoped the man chosen would be able to accept the situation he was putting himself into, or else.

Seras, after talking with the General, got a drink and then let him go for the night. She wasn't surprised to hear that he said he'd be thinking of her, mostly because it was about the only way he was going to be able to, get it up, since Integra didn't want to show any flesh. Which he didn't mind anyway because it would have been hard to look at her each day and not think about what he saw. So, he got cleaned up, got a shirt and his underwear on, plus slippers, the robe and the proceeded to her room.

Integra was laying on the top sheet of her bed, wearing her night gown under her robe. She was extremely nervous and tried not to show it when he came in. There was enough light to see, but details weren't great if you looked around the room.

"You can't fool me Sir Integra. I can see by your breathing you are nervous. If there was some other way to do this, I would."

"Invetro-fertilization is a option, but I should not give into a fear that is stupid."

"It is basically rape."

"No. In order to continue the Hellsing family, there must be an heir. I do admit, I look forward to have a child of my own. It's the process I do not really care for." she said as he sat on the bed next to her and listened.

"You weren't molested or anything of the like at any time…"

"No." she said sternly. "It is the fact I will loose my virginity that I hate. I have always looked at it as a strong fact in my life. I…fear that loosing it will cause me to loose that strength. Even though that is not possible. If anything, this experience will eventually make me stronger."

"A mother protecting her child is a dangerous thing. Just look at how animals do it. They will fight to the death for their cubs even though in the end, it is actually a bad thing because those cubs could loose their mother."

"Yes. However, I will never give up in any fight." she said determinedly and then sighed. "Even though I did say I did not want a cake, I should have expected that you would have wanted one anyway."

"I couldn't hold back. Even if you weren't going to eat it, I made one anyway."

"At least it wasn't more than one tier. And seeing how good it really was, I do not intend to share it with anyone but us and Walter."

"Was the icing that said Happy Hellsing's too much?"

"No." she said with a small chuckle. "I think I am calmed enough now."

"Is there anything you want me to do other than…"

"No. I do not know nor care to know how it goes with you and Seras, but I would prefer if you did not moan."

"Okay, I don't do that anyway. We could just talk."

"No. As strange as this request is going to sound, how long will this possibly take?"

"A few minutes at most. It really depends, but I doubt you want to me explain why."

"Preferably not." she said spreading her legs just enough.

"Um…" he said pointing.  
"Other than Alucard and Walter, they only know I sleep in a nightgown. Tonight will be no exception. I just will sleep in my robe on top of my bed."

"This will probably hurt a little, or a lot."

"I doubt it." she said as she jumped slightly feeling him hit that area of her body.

"Doctor gave you something?"

"I….broke myself many years ago while doing my stretching exercises. You tell no one that however."

"Well, on the bright side, it will be less painful for you this way."

She reached over turning the light off and kept her hands at her side. She did her best to ignore the sensation, which was a lot better than she thought it was going to be and started wondering if the pills the doctors gave her might have had something extra added into them, other than to loosen up and get that area of her body ready. Which was one of the reasons she turned the light off, because she didn't want him seeing her face in case she did enjoy it like she was, and it made part of her wonder why she wasn't do this more often. That thought went away quickly as she brushed it from her mind and tried to keep it on more important things, like the sleep she'd need, the months of carrying around a baby and everything to come after that, plus the fact of doing those things while continuing as the commander of the Hellsing Organization. Everything was going okay until there was a growl.

"Did you just…" they both said after he stopped moving. "It wasn't…"

She didn't see, but she felt the air move when something struck the General's face and literally threw him off the bed. She sat up crying out, more out of the fact of the feeling of forcefully being fully pulled out of, which shocked her as it actually got her off. She covered herself and quickly turned on the light as she ignored the sensations she was feeling.

"Alucard! What the hell are you…" she began yelling.

"After all his promises to you and the police girl, instead of finding him with her I find him in here raping you as you sleep!" he shouted in extreme anger while pulling his guns. "I can't believe he betrayed our trust…"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't asleep! And he was in here on my consent!"

"What?! Why the hell are you fucking him?! If it wasn't for the fact that I know that you are Integra Hellsing, I would swear you had been replaced by a copy or those clones they talk about creating! The Integra I know is so abstained from sex you treat it like I do garlic!"

"He is my husband Alucard." she said quickly picking up the ring off the nightstand. "The Queen ordered me to get married and have a child. I chose him. Why am I explaining myself to you anyway?! You've been running around in my mind for years, you should have known what happened and why we were…"

"Having sex." he muttered as he had searched her mind and the Generals. He bowed to her as he knelt on the ground and spoke, seeing in her mind she was really thinking about tossing him in the dungeon for a couple of weeks and only bring him out if they really needed him. "I see. Forgive me Master, I have been busy with personal thoughts as of late and have not been rifling your mind as much as I usually do. I had no idea of the recent events that have taken place. Learning what I have now, you and him being together is the correct choice to not only save the Hellsing family name, but to save yourself and everyone here.."

She felt him in her mind and suddenly realized that he hadn't been in her mind for the last few days. Usually she was pushing him out every day, even though he mostly did it to rile her and strengthen her mental shields from other intruders. In this case, he hadn't been and if it wasn't for the fact of her thinking about what the Queen ordered and everything that came afterwards, she would have noticed it sooner that he wasn't bothering her. Even with the times since coming back from the Queen, the times they had talked, usually mission based, he did what he was told and then left, came back, reported and went somewhere. She knew he knew she was thinking of locking him away, but seeing as he had no idea of what had been happening, mostly because she should have told him instead of thinking he already knew and wasn't saying anything because it had to happen anyway, she let it go.

"Forget it Alucard. This is both our faults for not saying anything to each other before hand. This is more my fault actually for not saying anything after we got back from the Queen. You should have been informed right away. Especially since he is now your master as well."

"I must say I am surprised."

"How so?"

"That I am not being punished or burning."

"You were trying to protect me as is your duty. Also, you didn't do anything that he couldn't recover from quickly anyway. However, you speak of this at any time, even to me, I will stick you into that sealed room and make Seras and the General take care of everything for a month, no matter what enemy we encounter. And you will get no blood during that time. Understood?"

"Crystal my Master." he said bowing again. "Should I deal with the General or have the police girl come up?"

"Why?"

"The General is currently unconscious and even though in that state, he is still aroused and currently exposed."

Against everything she told herself not to do, she turned to look anyway and noticed he was sprawled out on the floor, on his back. His jaw was probably broken at one point or at least his teeth may have been since there was drying blood around his mouth and down the right side of his cheek. Since he landed on the side of the room where the light was, and his robe was open, she basically saw him in all his glory. Shock was not even a word to describe how she was feeling. She didn't see men in the nude, ever, and seeing him sort of opened her world of understanding why some women liked doing it a lot, like Seras and him did a lot.

"Alucard…" she said turning her head rapidly to him.

"I shall get the police girl right away." he said vanishing quickly. Only then did he laugh at her predicament once he was sure she wouldn't hear.

Seras listened to Alucard tell her some of what happened. She got up there quickly, wearing her blue button up shirt and pajama bottoms, to find Integra sitting on her bed with a afghan over her legs. Being a vampire at this point did not help her because she could smell the sex in the air, and the blood. Though Integra had the look like she was in control as usual and ready to bark and bite at anything that pissed her off, her eyes said otherwise. Mostly, extreme embarrassment. Seras looked away quickly to notice the General totally out on the floor, and, deflated. It was then she also realized that it wasn't the General that had, gotten off.

"Um…" she began unsure of what to do or say.

"Just wake him up please Miss Victoria. And speak of this incident to no one. Not even Walter."

"I was never here sir." she said going over to him.

"And…"

"I understand sir." she said closing the robe over him.

Putting her head to his and gently holding it, she spoke to him in his mind. She jumped back hitting the bed as he suddenly sat up and reached for a gun and sword that weren't there.

"What the hell happened? How did I get on the floor….someone hit me." he said rubbing his jaw. "Thank god my teeth mend themselves. I hate dentist."

"Why would you ever go to one?" Seras muttered.

"Had a few yanked for study. That numbing stuff did help seeing as it took about a minute or so to get out of my system. Why are you in here Seras? I seriously doubted you'd come up here, but…"

"Alucard attacked you not knowing the current situation." Integra said as she crossed her arms and hid a yawn behind a hand. "He apologized and is now up to date on everything. I ordered him to never speak about what happened, so if he does say anything or ask, you inform me right away."

"Sure." he said nodding. "Well, this is….awkward."

Seras got up and bowed before the two and said good night before walking out quickly.

"We will have to do this tomorrow now. Hopefully it will work…"

"Forgive me Sir Integra. As…..I guess perverted might be the right word considering what has happened. Most guys would probably leave, but I can still if you…"

Seeing the look he was getting.

"Never mind. Forget I said…"

"No. Tonight is the best time and I would rather not have to do this more than once." she said laying back down. "I will probably fall asleep seeing how tired I am from the stress and everything else that has happened. If I do, just close my robe and cover me with this afghan."

He was rather surprised when she did fall asleep a minute later, but her breathing increased to the point she got off at the same time as him. She didn't wake up as he closed her legs and robe, making sure not to see anything either, and then covered her with the afghan before leaving for the night. Back in his own room, he cleaned up and pushed what he just did to the deepest parts of his mind as he could and tried to forget the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A.N. I don't know the members names of the Round Table, even though I have heard them before in the series. So you those of you who really know much more about this series can decide for yourselves who is speaking and what not. Seeing as I have the anime series on a VCR tape I recorded the show off of the SCI-FI channel a few years back, and the fact my VCR is acting up, I'm not going to rewind or look through the episodes for names. I also don't know much about the different members of the Round Table either, so for this story, I'm making them into people that…..well, you'll see later on. If I explain it, it will take away the surprise.

I know little on England and I am sorry for saying that. There is a mission I am having them do later in this story that takes place in something that might not even be in England or at least not like I am calling it. You'll see when you get there to reading it. It is Fanfiction after all and considering that this doesn't truly follow the real storyline, many authors call that, A.U., better known as, Alternate Universe. Many people reading this probably already knows what I mean, but I felt the need to explain just in case. I'd rather not offend any people in England reading this. I'd like to visit is someday and Doctor Who is a very big favorite show of mine along with the Sarah Jane Adventures, and they are British, plus love Red Dwarf. Okay, enough of my ramblings…..

Integra was sitting at the table in the up stairs room of the house as the Round Table people were being escorted to the room by Walter. She was drinking a cup of tea while thinking about different things as the door opened. As they sat in the different chairs, leaving the one to her right open by the small table that had the phone, Walter stood on the left side.

"Where is Sir General?" one of the men asked.

"He should be along shortly." Integra said.

"What could be so important that we have to wait for him? He should have been here already." another guy said.

"He has been helping Miss Victoria with her training in swordsmanship. That ended over half an hour ago." Walter said. "I believe he is on his way here at this moment."

"Why is he helping her? She is under the control of the Hellsing pet, he should be training her. And she should be sealed before she decides to go off and attack innocent people!" one of the former candidates on the list yelled near the end of the table.

"Miss Victoria would rather burn than take much less bite a innocent person or one of our own people." Integra said sternly. "When she first arrived here, I had misgivings about even letting her continue her existence. She has shown that despite being a vampire, she is nothing like Alucard. While he is, as several of you call him, a blood thirsty monster, she is the exact opposite. In fact, she almost was killed by a Freak because she refused to drink the transfusion blood we get. Had it not been for the General's untimely arrival, she would have possibly been killed. Because of his help, she has come to accept her new life and keep her humanity as well. Plus save many lives."

"You really believe that she would not attack you or any other person? I find the idea that you even think that preposterous." the man near the end said.

"Even if she was injured to the point she needed a drink to live and I was the only one in the room that could save her, I believe she would rather take her own life before attacking me. I trust her that much gentlemen. On that note, this is my place and my organization." she said setting the empty tea cup aside. "The Queen trusts my judgment so your opinions have no weight on my decisions or agendas in that regard. Nor do I care how you feel about the two vampires we have here working for us. So I suggest we refrain from talking about them in any manner since they are not relevant to this called conference."

"Sorry I'm late." the General said as he came in and took his seat next to her while eating a large Hershey bar. "I had to change clothes again when the zipper broke on my pants."

"I take it you pulled up to hard yet again." she said.

"I'd wear jeans, but they aren't as comfortable as a suit." he said. "Some of these suits are rather old and have been repaired several times over. At least the ones that I have been able to avoid getting fight damage in."

She had her brown suit on while he was wearing a dark red suit with a gold G on the lapels.

"Sir General Hellsing…" one of the men began with some distain in his voice. He was also one of the men on the list, and one of the ones that the General crossed off.

"Just General will do."

"Sorry." several of them said.

"Like I said, just General will do. I do not like being called Sir even though I was Knighted. If you want me to call any of you sir, fine. Call me it and I won't respond."

"Trust me gentlemen." she said hearing the General muttered under his breath about some of them not being even close to actual gentlemen. "I have been given the same speech."

"Fine." one man near him grumbled. "General. I will be blunt. Many of us do not believe you should even be here much less Knighted and even more, you shouldn't even be married to Sir Integra. Quite frankly, I consider the marriage a travesty…"

"We want to do blunt and truthfulness, fine with me. Let's not beat around the bush at all. I saw the list. Almost ever name on that list were people I told her to stay away from." he said getting glares that turned from him to her.

"Only four people on that list did I consider, and only because the Queen was making me do so. I have known the General for awhile and he was there when I was born. Some of the memories I have of him have returned, though nothing that I need to or will talk about. The point begin here is I trust him and love him on the level where as I am having a child with him as the father. The Queen approved of our marriage so there is no point for any discussion about that subject." she said holding his hand and noticing he did have the ring on.

Other than scrutinizing looks and glares, some of hatred towards the General for obvious reasons, a few of them nodded.

"Very well. Then let's get this meeting started." Sir Kingston said. "The first agenda is to find out what plans you two have for the Hellsing Organization now that you are married and with child Sir Integra. I cannot speak for the others here, but you have my congratulations on both your marriage and child to be."

The two only nodded at him as the General picked up the tea cup and sniffed it.

"Ah, you did do the raspberry tea. Little early."

"Not my favorite, but seeing it helps get rid of morning sickness, better to get used to it now then later." she said nodding. "Now, as for the agenda for our organization, it shall continue as it has. The General is helping me with paperwork issues and several other projects that I usually tend to on my own. However, if you are asking who is in charge of the Hellsing Organization, I am still the head and will continue to be until I become incapable for the short time, if I am lucky, the last month of my pregnancy. After which, I shall go back to being in charge at least a week after giving birth."

"Depending on the situation of a mission will depend on where I shall be. I speak on this subject as of right now to the point of her giving birth and afterward." the General said.

"And you have no plans to take over her position as full commander, which is in your right now that you are her husband?" one of them asked.

"One of the reasons for the marriage was so she could keep her position. I wouldn't want it if she gave it to me. The paperwork I've seen her do alone is enough to drive me crazy. She's been doing a great job so far, so I see no reason to take it away. I'll only be taking over for a short time when it gets to the point she can't move around as much and the doctors start looking after her more. But I will still go to her for opinions and such."

A few of the guys grunted disapprovingly but said nothing else.

"According to our reports, you have been training Miss Victoria very closely." a man on the other side in the middle said opening a file. "These reports not only state that she has become a very skilled soldier since you arrived, but the video files show you and her seeming a lot closer than just comrades in arms."

"I find that strange to hear since she doesn't show up on cameras." the General stated as he noticed Integra's eyes narrow and her teeth grit slightly.

"Since her arrival at the Hellsing Organization, she has been watched discreetly. Even though she cannot be seen on a video, she can be heard. We also have seen you training her and have been able to have the video files digitally fixed, to give a shadow dummy in her place to give us an idea of what was happening during the records. After seeing and hearing the many videos we have, it has come to our conclusion that this marriage was not done out of any love for each other." the man said as several of the men there seemed a little shocked at the fact this information was being brought to light so soon while a few others either kept the stone façade or smiled. The man's voice changed to distain as he kept talking. "But that the marriage was done to ensure that Sir Integra did not loose control of this organization as you said a moment ago. We have yet to report these findings or show the videos to her Majesty…."

Integra was beyond pissed at this point as she was gritting her teeth and had balled her fist so tight that her knuckles popped. Even Walter was rather angry, but he kept from showing it other than in his eyes. She turned to the General as he placed his hands on her left hand. She barely kept it hidden, but her eyes gave away her shock at seeing he was very calm about the entire situation.

"Sir Integra, you must calm down. Remember what happens if you stress too much." the General said calmly. "Even though you are barely with child, a miscarriage could happen."

"The point here is simple Sir Integra and Sir General. We have enough evidence to show her Majesty that the marriage was a farce and that even though there is no physical proof, it is obvious that you are closer to the, vampire bitch, than you are with Sir Integra." a man said apparently in hopes of seeing the General do something other than the spark of anger Integra saw in his eyes. "I cannot speak for the others in here, but personally, you never should have been given control of this place Sir Integra. As for you Sir General, you shouldn't have been given Knighthood much less be allowed to even be in our country!"

"Wow, talk about being blunt. I think I was just threatened." he stated with the same calm voice. "Did it sound like that to you Walter?"

"I would say so. I think the correct expression is, they have you over a barrel." Walter said shrugging slightly.

"Hmm, it seems like it." he said shrugging as well.

"You have left a big trail Sir General. We have been able to find many stories and other information on you that goes back at least two hundred years or more. The fact that you own part of that whorehouse that that black bitch vampire has been in control of for many years is a stain on this country that should have been wiped out before it was even started. I cannot even begin to understand why she has been around this long, much less the other vampires that are out there that the Hellsing Organization should have gotten rid of as soon as they located them. I don't care if they have contributed to society or not. Hell, even if they had found the cure for cancer, it would not matter. An evil creature is an evil creature and a vampire is and always will be a creature of pure sin." the man said slamming his hand down on the table.

"I guess that most of you are fucking bigots then." the General said shocking quite a few of them.

"I had figured that many of you were against me being in charge and had problems with my policies and agendas with this organization, but I had no idea the hatred went this far." she growled. "To think I trusted many of you only to find out the lot of you have wanted to stab me in the back from the beginning. If it wasn't for the fact that you couldn't be behind it, I'd swear many of you were working to help my former uncle to take over this place after my father died."

"I take it that basically, most to if not all of you are, blackmailing us, or at least me?" the General asked.

"Yes." the man near the middle said. "A few of us believe there should be an instant change that is to take place right away. Seeing as I seriously doubt that either of you will comply, this information shall be given to the Queen this afternoon anyway. After which, this place shall finally be taken over by the people who rightly should have control and the measures that need to take place to ensure the true safety of this country are enacted."

"You mean like spreading the fine silver dust into the air plan?" he said shocking most of the members, especially as he waved one hand in the air like he was dropping something. "Nice idea, but a bad one. Miss Victoria was shot in the line of duty and was given a choice to die, or to be reborn, as Alucard put it to her at the time. We all know what she chose. However, even though she is a vampire, it doesn't mean she is evil. Tell me something, if an actual vampire, not the Freaks, came along and turned your child into a vampire, would you shoot them even though they hadn't even killed much less bite anyone?"

"Without hesitation." the man said quickly as a few of the others nodded.

"I have seen some sick people over my many years and heard some terrible things too, but you lot really make me sick. I've even seen the budget for this place and lately, you've been pulling funds away for the last few years. We were lucky to even get the funds needed to repair the damage done when those two Freaks attacked this place."

"All of that is in the past now. We have the future to look forward too." the man in the middle said. "Now, we have brought divorce papers….."

Everyone looked at the General when he started laughing. Integra was feeling rather ill at the fact everything she had worked for was slowly slipping from her grip. These men, once heavily trusted were turning on her and blackmailing them both. It was more the General that was going to get in the most trouble, but she would probably get in big trouble with the Queen when it came to light that the General only married her for them to have a child and that he was still with Seras despite the vows of marriage they made. Seeing him laugh confused her greatly and then she looked up as did everyone else but the General as Alucard could be heard laughing heartily as well. Alucard showed up behind Integra rising out of the floor. Seeing as the men had seen him before, they weren't all that surprised.

"You humans are really pathetic." he said with a sneer. "The General here may be sleeping with my fledgling as you have found out, and has done many things in his lifetime that many would condone as evil. But what I have witnessed today has shown me a level of human depravity that I haven't seen in years!"

"Alucard, what's going on?" she asked turning her chair to him.

"I am here because…the General ordered me to be. Since he married you Master and you taught him the further information about sealing, I now have to answer to him as well. Fortunately, his order is one I take pleasure in." he said with a smile.

"General…."

"This was a last minute thing Sir Integra. I had a feeling these, fools as most of them are, would try something like this. I chalk it up to experience."

"Alucard cannot kill these men. Only if they suddenly became traitors to this country and her Majesty, then perhaps….."

"Oh no. I wouldn't dare order Alucard to kill them. That would be too lenient."

"And how long has this plan been in your mind?" she asked.

"About a couple of hours. Actually, it is thanks to Walter, a few phones calls and Alucard that everything I had a feeling would happen here is not going to happen at all." he said turning back to the men at the table. "After seeing that list, I did some really serious back ground checking. I can hack into the American Governments most secret computers files with ease. Mostly because I helped create the programs and know all the back doors. Getting into the computers in this country was even simple too. Though the phone calls meant calling in a few favors. One of which was from the Queen herself. I have background information on all of you, going back to your teenage years. Emails, paper trails, and several other things have came up for more than one of you. I do not know what the Queen will do as she goes over the information, but I doubt it will be pleasant."

"Alucard is only here to see the looks on their faces? I seriously doubt that to be the case General. What is the catch?" Integra asked.

"Alucard has been reading everyone's mind since they entered this room. Your most deepest secrets are now known." he said seeing them all cringe. "The Queen knows Alucard can't lie if Sir Integra orders him to tell the truth of what he knows from your minds, and because he is outside the law, but has truthful information she would accept, there would be no trial or anything because it would expose what Hellsing really is and does."

"The human mind is much easier to enter and explore when the subject is distracted. Such as it was with most of you in thinking you had finally managed to grasp this place from my Master. If it wasn't for her keeping me from doing so, several of you would be drank completely dry and I would take great pleasure in killing your worthless undead corpse! I can understand your hatred for me! I admit to the fact I am a monster and reveal in the fact of what I have become!" he said with a insidious laugh. "However, Seras Victoria did not made her choice lightly. She was a innocent girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though she has not turned out to be the daughter I wish her to have become, I still care for her regardless. The fact that many of you would see her burned alive just because of what she is even though she has never taken an innocent life makes me sick. I've encountered Freaks who have had more compassion than some of you."

"I understand what you are doing General." Integra said with relief as a smile touched her face. "Because he has read their minds and he has to obey every command because of the seals, he cannot lie about what he found in their minds."

"Yes. I wasn't even surprised that he agreed to this plan of action. Personally, I would rather let him loose, but he's more under your command than mine." the General said seeing the men cringe. "Now, you can do what you wish with the information you have. Though I seriously doubt that anything will happen to us or this organization. I've talked with the Queen this morning. She….has my back you could say. She did owe me a big favor."

There was complete silence for several moments as the men were look at each other as though they were trying to silently communicate. Sir Islands barely did anything other than breath the entire time along with Kingston and a couple others that were behind Sir Integra. He wasn't against Integra at all and most of what he had heard wasn't shocking news because he knew what the others wanted, but couldn't do much about because he was one person. There was a couple of other men who weren't bad and also on Integra's side, but didn't say anything.

"I shall take me leave then." Alucard said fazing away through the floor.

"I guess this meeting is over. You all can go, wherever it is you go. Oh, for your information gentlemen." the General said sarcastically. "As of this moment, you can keep the budget for this place for other things. My massive financial empire, built over a thousand years plus, shall keep this place running from now on. Giving to charities is nice, but now I'll actually see some results taking place. Unless you have anything to input Sir Integra I think it is time they go."

"Nothing at this moment." she said turning back to the table. "Walter, if you would please."

"It would be a great pleasure Sir Integra." Walter said bowing and then ushering the men out.

She sat back in the chair looking at him as he watched the door close leaving them in an empty room together.

"Walter and Seras should be coming in here soon after those idiots are all gone."

"Not all of them were bad."

"You can talk to those men yourself, in person or on the phone. I don't know any of them personally, but most of them had a pretty checkered past if you dug deep enough. Some of them had really bad things going on currently. And one of them actually goes to that brothel place using a different name. As for the men on your side, it was best that I made them all think I was after them all, even though the ones on our side probably knew we weren't after them. Didn't want the bad guys to know the good guys if they didn't know to begin with."

"So, you've not only saved me and my organization through marriage, but now through going after those men. It makes me wonder what you'll do next to save Hellsing."

"What can I say dear.." he said getting a slight glare he ignored as he rubbed the back of her hand. "It is my home now too. Well, more than before."

"I doubt I should really ask, but are you absolutely sure that you have the finances needed to keep this place running?"

He snorted with a small laugh as he waved lightly for her to stay seated.

"You don't live as long as I have without having amassed a savings over the many years. There are objects that I have in my collection that make the Hope Diamond seem worthless. At least in archeological terms. Besides, I was behind several dozen inventions that are still out there today. I've been playing the stock market for so long, I have a few hidden locations that are loaded with gold bricks that have my name stamped into them. Besides the fact that I had help from an alien who located a few mines around the world that I got access to many years ago that no one knew about. I sold most of them off, but a few of them are still being mined. I actually have so much money, I'm not sure how much there is. Time I used it for a good purpose. Other than to the various charities over the world that I am helping like I said. Red Cross is one."

"You have something big planned then? Other than the amount of money it takes to run this place daily?"

"Only if you approve. As strange as these plans are going to look, as soon as you see them. And as impossible as they will seem to be, I can get everything, only if you approve however. I could get more, but then we'd have the U.N after us. Not to mention it would take using some favors."

"I am still wondering if there is a hidden motive you are not telling me about." she said as she wondered about the U.N. comment.

"None that I can think of. Other than there are a few things on this plan I hope you approve of because there are certain, vehicles I would really like to tinker with and such that…a normal citizen couldn't have access too. However, being a sanctioned organization under the Queen herself, we could have these certain items. Walter was especially happy to see the plans and agrees they would be great. I hope you approve, I'd rather not beg, but I will if I have to."

"On your knees no doubt."

"Oh yes. I got an SR-71 Blackbird Spy place back home in Colorado out back behind my mansion in a hanger with a few other things. That cost a lot to get, even through legitimate Air Force channels. Everything is all there, except fuel. And no runway. I think it was the fact that the plane can't go anywhere is why I was able to even get it. That and it was scheduled for decommissioning. Pretty sad to watch something you had a hand in creating get scrapped. I've watched many things I helped create get turned into scrap or rebuilt into something else because other people made something better. Oh well, that's the way of progress. I just got lucky and was able to save one of those planes."

"Are you saying you want us to have an Air Force of our own?"

"No. I can fly, but I prefer ground travel. A few more helicopters wouldn't be a bad idea and I can get us a couple Apache choppers easily. Walter wants to have side winder missiles added to the current helicopter. I even own one of those Concord planes. As far as I know, it is still being used by some airport in the U.S. If it wasn't for me, they would have scrapped her sometime ago because of maintenance cost."

"And what it is that you want?" she asked as the door opened. "An airstrip for your planes?"

"Nice idea, but no. The helicopter probably draws enough attention as it is. Ah, perfect timing my dear." he said helping Seras take the rolled up maps of the Hellsing property.

He placed them on the table as Integra stood to get a better view. Walter came in and closed the door going over to stand where he had been before. Seras pulled a couple paperweights out and set them on the corners of the various maps that covered the table.

"My god. These plans are almost insane." Integra stated.

"I have been coming up with these ideas, with Walter and Seras helping since that incident with the Valentine brothers. I can say with certainty, if we had this set up then, they wouldn't have gotten into the front door. Hell, they wouldn't have gotten within fifty feet of the front of the house. Seras and I saw the gate get breached. We could have stopped them quickly with this set up." he said poking the maps.

"I can see that. Some of these ideas seem a bit outrageous. However, there is a chance of that sort of attack happening again. That I am sure of. I would not put it past the Vatican to attempt an attack on us if we were vulnerable. This would give us an extreme advantage. There is only one problem other than the fact that most of the grounds would be being dug up."

"What's that sir?" Seras asked.

"The ammo requirements for all these weapons would be very difficult to get if not impossible. The amount of silver we get for our ammo is taxing at best sometimes."

"Been dealt with already. I talked with the Queen and she said all that silver dust for that spread plan will be melted down and sent to us in bricks in exchange for gold bars from me. We'll have plenty of silver for a long time. Seeing as I hope we'll never really have to use half these weapons if we are lucky. Outside contractors I know that will never say anything because of the amount I pay can dig the areas out specified and then with the troops, plus me and Seras, we can set up everything easily. Walter can help with the building and getting ready of all the weapons. Once it is all done, the yard and rest of the land should look as it normally does."

"I like how you have the set up to reinforce the house as well." she said pointing out different areas. "Ah, I see what you want over here for personal use I take it?"

"Something like that. I got one fully loaded back home. Considering that huge cannon Seras's uses, these aren't all that far from the same thing. They just have armor and move slower."

Integra looked it over more closely, checking out all the different details and 3-d pictures the three had drawn up to show how it would look. After several minutes of the three watching Integra and waiting, she finally spoke.

"I see everything except a possible time table for this getting done. I exclude of course the calls you will have to make to even get half the stuff here."

"Calls have been made already." he said with a proud smile as she stood up. "Nothing is being shipped yet because I was waiting for your approval, but I know people who could have this stuff here by the end of the week. I'll have a few warehouses rented out to put everything in and then things will be brought in from there as the work around here gets done. With the right people and hopefully less missions instead of more, we can get this all set up within a months time."

"If the Hellsing manor was on the waters edge, would these plans include a ship of some sort, say a battleship perhaps?" she asked curiously.

"I wish. I've been trying to buy or at least have one made for years. I keep getting turned down repeatedly. Even though I offered twice what some of the damn things are worth." he said crossing his arms. "Having a tank is acceptable. Owning a battleship is not."

"Why have you not tried building your own?" Seras asked.

"You need a ship yard and people who know how to build ships like that. Even though I have all the plans needed to build the yard and get the equipment and build the ship, by the time I got done, the ship would be obsolete. Something that big, you just don't hide. Back when ships were made of wood, when those large sails were needed to get everywhere, it was easy to make ships. Could get several done in a month with the right people working and it was easy to hide where you built them. Now days, technology has made that even impossible. My shipyards now builds those sort of boats for movie use."

"I have heard that the Russians sell just about everything they have dealing with their military." Walter said.

"Tried them. Even offered to tell them the location of their Red October submarine that was scuttled in American waters. They still refused, probably because the Americans or some other government put pressure on them, more than likely the U.N. Because I refuse to tell them where the ship is, I'm to be captured or shot on sight if I go to Russia. I even went to see if I could do something with the Red October myself, but they scuttled her rather well. At least the nuclear reactor is still contained so the waters aren't radiated."

"How long have you been asking for a battleship General?" Integra asked.

"Since I saw the first one. I thought right away, now there is a cool ship. Every government in the world knows I want one which is probably why I can't get one. I even tried to use the favor I was given from the Queen Elizabeth the second, or was it the third? One of them granted me a favor to use at any time, which I used with the current Queen. Amazing the records the royal family keeps. Anyway, I asked her if I could get one of the British battleships with the favor and was promptly told no. So I used the favor against the men that were in here."

"You're going to keep at the battleship thing until you get one then aren't you?" Integra asked.

"Yes." he said crossing his arms again. "I'm just waiting to hear from someone in any of the governments willing to part with it. I've been offered a submarine so many times that I couldn't believe how easy they were to get. I don't like going under water for long periods."

"Back onto this current subject." Integra said pointing at the maps. "You have full approval. However, I may make changes, just so you know."

"Understood."

"And I want updates on at the end of the day as soon as this gets started. However, any mission that comes up needing either of you two's expertise, it will override the work on this."

"Yes sir." all three of them said.

"Good. Now, I'll leave you to make the necessary arrangements and you can tell me about it later. I'm going to the kitchen. Walter…"

"Coming Sir Integra."

By the end of the day, he had gotten hold of everyone he needed. In two days, the people would arrive to begin work.

The plans involved setting up a defense perimeter around the entire house. Fifty feet out, several dozen gatling guns would come out of the ground, evenly spaced around the building with a angle of fire that would keep them from hitting the other guns and avoiding the house as well. Twenty five feet in front of those guns, also evenly spaced out about twenty feet apart from each other was fifty caliber machine guns found on vehicles or ships. These would have rounds that were anti-air, air-personal and anti-tank. Seras's cannon was pretty much anti-tank to begin with so it wasn't a far stretch. Blast shields would be on both sets of guns to prevent them from taking damage from enemy soldiers. Seeing as a lot of the grounds were basically for looks and didn't get walked on much, Integra approved the plan to have mines placed in the yard. These mines however were under the ground and would not be active until they were activated. They would be buried a foot into the ground and when turned on, which would be all of them at once, the small area would lift up and move the ground aside bring the mine to the surface. Even if the mines were seen by the enemy troops, there was so many that it would be difficult for the enemy to avoid them and the gun fire from the machine guns. The gatling guns were basically a last stand system if the fifty calibers were ever breached, since they would end up shooting the fifty calibers if they came up at the same time.

More hand held weapons were ordered as well along with two Apaches and the side winder missiles for the helicopter they already had. Out behind the training grounds, outside the walls and under the ground, a area was going to be dug out and hid under the grass to be a bunker of sorts where three M1-Abram tanks were to be placed. The current A.P.C.'s would get better armor and the troops would get better bullet proof vest. All the widows in the mansion would be replaced, the outside ones, with heavily reinforced bullet proof glass. The General also ordered certain special items for his car that he and Seras were going to work on in their spare time.

On the roof, plus a few areas under the ground that would come up with either the gatlings or the fifty calibers, was several missile systems. These missiles would have up to a two mile range and each set up held six missiles. Seeing as there was a lot of ground to cover for maximized protection, there was more than a dozen placements with the missile systems which covered the entire area with a 360 degree range from the roof and only up to 180 degree range for the different ones on the ground. On the ground there was three for the north, three for the south, three for the east and three for the west. On the roof, it was the same except for there was also three for the north west, three for the north east and the like. Extra rockets for the roof were to be stored in nearby crates that allowed for three completely attacks. On the ground, there would be more rockets in the bunkers giving them more to fire with.

Two command centers would be set up to control all the systems if they had to for go manual usage. This was only a problem if they were surrounded from all sides and had to retreat to the inside. The biggest problem being they wouldn't be able to reload. A smaller command center, which would consist of three computers controlling everything in her office when it came time to activate the defenses. Six monitors would be set up with the computers to allow them to see the different things they would need to see. It would be at the opposite end of the room from her desk. The second and primary control room would be placed in the basement sub level which would have more computers and many more screens and an override control for the computers upstairs. Several other ideas were also being put into the works as well as the plans changing during the process of getting everything in. All in all, the General was dishing out a couple billion for everything in the end.

Three days after the people arrived and construction began, a mission came up. A couple to possible four Freaks were attacking. However, it turned out to be a blessing and a curse as the General put it. Considering the place that was being attacked, strangely enough, the General figured it would be better if only he, Seras and Alucard went. The troops could stay to help watch the place, along with Walter. Besides the fact they were also helping with the loading and some construction work. The blessing part was even though they would be having to kill a lot of ghouls and quite possibly a number of people not turned, was because it wasn't a place full of innocent people. The curse was the fact they had to go after the Freaks that attacked a large prison. The number of prisoners was near three hundred. According to what little they did learn, some Freak was trying to get his brother out of there, or so the story was.

So far, the current S.A.S. people had the place surrounded and were checking the area out to make sure no one had escaped. As far as they could tell, no one had. There was no holes they could find and no sewers anyone had left from as far as the dogs could tell, or any tracks. Even the trees were being checked to see if someone was jumping from tree to tree, seeing as Freaks did have superior speed and strength. Alucard walked out of the shadows going right in as dusk approached while the other two were driving up in his car. Seeing who they were, the guard let them in.

"I'm the field unit commander in charge here. Where is the rest of your troops Sir General Hellsing?"

"I deemed it unnecessary to loose troops in such a confined area, especially with all the bad people in there to begin with. Would you want to send your people, people who probably have sent many criminals here, into that place if it was in a massive riot instead of what is currently going on?" the General said as he got his sword out. "Me, this lady here and another agent are heading in. We'll be just fine."

"You're outnumbered…um…"

"300 or so verses 3. I've seen worse. Been in worse actually. We'll be fine." he said holding out his arm to her.

He was wearing a suit like always, black to help him hide better in the darkness. His special glasses on. She was in black jeans with a black turtleneck and a black leather jacket that had the Hellsing crest on the arm like his did. She had a gun with her and several clips inside the coat, plus her sword across her back. The man shook his head as he watched them walk away and started shouting more orders to the other men.

_"Police girl. There is much death and chaos inside. Be warned, there is six Freaks and many ghouls. Not all of the prisoners here have been turned. There is complete and utter chaos going on. I would hate to see everything that you've accomplished go to waste because your mind could not handle it." _Alucard said into her mind as he pulled his guns and started firing at different ghouls and any thing else that attacked him.

"I think I can handle it Master." she said as they got to the twenty foot outside gate, as a couple of S.A.S. personal opened the door letting them in quickly before closing and barring it again.

"Alucard say something?" he said as they walked up to the damaged second door to the interior.

"He was warning me that there is things in here that might blow my mind. Go insane."

"Doubtful. But, if it looks like it is becoming to much to handle or watch, let me know and we'll leave."

She nodded as they walked through the large and slightly bent interior door. There was dead guards and several dead prisoners on the open ground. No one was in the towers she saw or on the walls. A couple of ghouls got up from the ground only to go down as they both cut them before they could stand. A few more hacks and slashes took out a few more that were getting up or just woke up.

"What's that, like a dozen?" she muttered.

"Only 280 something to go."

As they approached the entrance and saw the door hanging by its hinges with a dead guard hanging out of the other doors window, half his body missing, they had to stop and step back quickly as moans and groans filled the air. And then a few dozen ghouls came rushing towards them.

Alucard was using a lot of ammo to take everything that came near him out. Even a couple undead dogs. His problem was he was beginning to run out of ammo. Sure he had at most ten or so clips for each gun, but there was way many more enemies than he had ammo for. Putting his weapons away, he laughed maniacally and he released his control art restriction to level one. Soon bodies were flying and dying quickly. He could tell that the other two were in a different level in a different area and doing a rather good job of holding their own.

Being ghouls and hit with silver made it easy to avoid stepping on bodies since they turned to ash. However, they were also being attacked by homicidal and or totally deranged and psychotic humans that were locked in this place for the heavier and more evil crimes. Since she had a little problem with killing actually humans, he usually did that while she took on the ghouls.

Currently, they were in the middle of what was possibly a cafeteria. Most of the chairs and tables were either broken, tossed aside or still stacked against the walls. Very few lights were on in the place really giving it a much more horrific sense and scene. There was a couple of lights on, but one of the bulbs was broken making the one next to it sputter as they stood under it as it swung back and forth. There was ash all around them along with blood, plus being on them as well. She had been bitten once on the arm, but managed to knock and kill the ghoul before he took a chunk out. The General was faring better, mostly because he was hitting anything that came in range, except her. Which was rather easy since they were staying back to back. The sounds of the ghouls wailing and occasionally dying when stuck, along with the shuffling of feet and the sounds of ghouls eating someone or something filled the air. A few other lights that swung back and forth occasionally flickered here and there showing the mass numbers they were really facing, though she saw them more than he did. One of his lenses had been broken in a fall so only one lens was actually allowing him to see in night vision.

"So, Alucard came to talk to me the other day." he said taking a swing with his main sword and cutting two of them in half. The sword in his other hand he used to decapitate a nearby ghoul as it got too close.

"Master actually talked to you instead of smacking you around like he does sometimes?" she said stabbing one in the chest really hard and then pushing back sending him into a bunch of others. "I find that rather surprising."

He turned to dust as she fired a few rounds hitting three more in the head making them join the growing ash piles.

"Surprised me too. I thought he was going to attack me again, but instead he said no. He told me he had been looking at the library books Hellsing has that only he and Integra still knew how to read." he said cutting down a few more. "I told him what Mel'thena said and he believes that if you did want to get pregnant, it would require you asking for your freedom first. From there, it would probably….."

"Take me concentrating on having it take place." she said slicing two that got real close and shooting another in the head. "I have to admit, not having a period anymore is a bonus."

"Yeah. Don't have to buy all those female products either."

"Another bonus besides the cramps and other PMS problems."

"He also said he scanned your mind like he usually does…"

"I know when he is there. He's been checking on us occasionally since we entered." she said taking out four more and dropping the spent clip only to replace it quickly and almost literally dice four more guys that charged her.

"I thought I felt something." he said cutting three more in half with one blade and two with the other. "I know we've been busy, but I am willing to listen to anything you want to talk about or get off your chest….I mean back or mind."

She ignored what he said, as to the small joke he wasn't meaning to make and took out three more before shooting five quickly.

"I can't think of anything that I wish to keep from you."

"Alucard said you've been thinking about asking for your freedom to pursue having a child with me." he said stabbing a guy into the pole as they had moved closer.

Using his main blade, he cut the few that rushed him and then with his pistol fired into the mass group taking out over a dozen as the bullets cut through them rapidly and ended up in the walls or finally in a body. The ones that had taken the hits either to the head or chest area turned to dust quickly while the few that had only took glancing shot that basically ripped sections off their body kept coming forward. He took better aim and emptied his clip taking out several more before sticking the empty gun into its holster and pulling the sword from the pole.

"I admit, I have been. But I'm not sure if I am really ready." she said cutting a couple more down.

"I'm pretty much ready when you are." he said slicing a guy in half with both blades and then slashing away two that jumped from him.

"What about Sir Integra? I don't think she would really care or maybe she would. Even if she agreed to let me try, I don't want to put you into a position of playing favorites with ours and her child."

"They would grow up like brothers and sisters. Depending on what she and you have. I think Integra is going to have a boy. At least that's what little I heard from the doctors speculation." he said swiping away three more.

"It's it a bit early to detect that?"

"Yeah, but Alucard did something so the doctors are taking his word for it."

"God, this is becoming endless." she said swinging and only managing to get two of the three that advanced.

"I know. We can't retreat to anywhere and even though it would be a good idea to blast out way through, we can't reload quick enough for them to not get on us before then." he said cutting down two more. "So, between the three of us and Walter helping somewhat, I feel we could easily raise a child together along with Integra's. One way of putting it, the baby will have someone to interact with and eventually better social skills will develop because they will have someone they are in the same age group with while growing up."

"I see what you're saying." she said emptying her clip and cutting down two more. "That's seven more gone out of who knows how many. Our child and hers may notice each others difference because of…the different mothers, but you're thinking your genes will make them get along better. Sort of like a recognition."

"I would be raising them both." he said cutting five down quickly while she cut down another three making it so they were getting about ankle deep in ash. "The only problem is that I can't feed them, so unless you and Integra use a breast pump and let me hold them both and feed them that way so you both get some sleep…"

"I'm not even sure if I can produce milk or not anymore." she said realizing that part of motherhood. "Oh god, if I can't, I'd have to ask Integra to…"

He turned around and cut down a enemy that got to close as he notice she turned around to face him only to cut a couple down that got to close to his back. Now they were back to back again seeing as speaking face to face was out of the question currently.

"I know Integra has breast. The wedding dress alone attested to the fact. She just hides them well under those suits. Not that I am interesting in seeing them mind you. I know they will grow because it just happens during and after childbirth."

"Great, that means I will outgrow my uniform rather quickly. Bad enough they feel squished sometimes as it is." she said taking a lengthy swing and doing a few quick zig zags as he moved doing a similar attack to make sure their backs stayed to each other.

Another dozen or so dropped into a pile of ash as she stood waiting for the next ones to come forward.

"I think we've thinned the lines quiet a bit. How you feeling?"

"Worried. I'll probably have to drink more to compensate for the back pain I'll get when I start growing from getting pregnant and then the fact my breast will become grossly huge." she said cutting a few more down.

"Your belly will grow, but you should have control over your breast size. Shape shifting is a vampire power, remember?" he said cutting another two down. "This is getting to be really boringly repetitive. Reminds me of a game I played once. The enemies kept coming for over and hour and when I finally decided to move forward, they just stopped coming."

"I know what you mean." she said slicing a few more. "I see them everywhere. How did we even get to this point?"

"Just walking the halls and then we slowly got cornered in here." he said swiping away another foe.

"Do you really think we'd be able to handle having a child of our own along with the child Integra has?" she said kicking one that got to close as she stabbed another in the head.

"I don't think anyone in this place is still alive."

"I don't smell anyone alive, except you."

They stayed back to back as they had been and took out another couple dozen before talking again.

"So?"

"So…oh, um, yeah, I am sure we could handle it. Or, if you are meaning, can I handle it, yes. I've been able to stay up five days in a row before, and that was because of the danger I was in. War thing. Staying up with a couple of babies isn't that hard. Done it before many times."

"What do you mean?" she asked beheading two at one time.

"Most of them were friends who had babies that trusted me to hold them while they slept. I've been around many babies and helped them grow, at least been there as they grew like Integra. When her father was really busy and her mother was too tired to take care of her at the moment, she was given to me. She liked me quite a bit. Unfortunate that she doesn't have that happy smile like she used to. Point is, I do have experience."

"Did you ever raise one of your own, as adopt or something close?" she asked slicing through the ghoul that grabbed her blade to try and stop her attack.

"Once. Found a baby in a village that got burned down or attacked, not really sure. Couple thousand years ago. She was cute and live to be twenty…..something. Some disease back then took her life." he said sadly.

Seras felt through their telepathic connection he was pushing away the memories to avoid the extreme sadness of the day she died. It was short, but she saw part of his memories of her dying in his arms and he having to bury her. And for a long time, like many other former family and friends he had, he used to bring a flower to their grave. Unfortunately, the years that had passed in many areas of the world had made it impossible for him to do so to a lot of them since many of those areas were now populated or destroyed, or the area was too different for him to remember exactly where the body had been buried. Though not her memories, she did feel the pain of the many losses, as briefly as he had let it take him for that moment.

"But I could do it and will do it." he said striking out hard in a moment of anger that cut the ghoul in half and made the two body parts fall back into a bunch of other ghouls before turning to dust. "The loss of seeing them die hurts worst than I can even describe, but the time and memories you have with them while they live are worth every minute."

"I see an opening." she said changing the subject as she felt his anger turning to rage from the pain he wasn't really letting go of. "Keep your back to mine and we'll make it."

She swung hard and fast taking out several ghouls as she took a few steps forward. He, using two swords, was doing a great job of keeping them off her sides and his as he spun them around quickly in a figure 8 as several jumped for them as they moved forward. She noticed his blades on either side and was thankful in that moment she wasn't as broad in the shoulders or as tall, otherwise, he'd probably had hit her as well. A couple minutes later, they made it into a hallway that lead to a door. She quickly kicked the door in and they both rushed into the room. He turned around and kicked the door shut slamming it on a couple ghouls. A few arms and a couple legs fell off the ghouls as they kicked it a few more times denting it further and jamming it shut. It wouldn't hold them for long, but long enough.

"Prison block." she said seeing the open cells on the three story room. "I don't sense or smell anyone."

"Alucard been in here?"

"No. Master is on the other side. Either the Freaks are really hiding out well or they are trying to take out Master."

"We should have at least seen one by now." he said reloading as she was too.

The door was being banged on hard and starting to give slowly as they glanced around. The lights were on in the ceiling above where even on the third floor it was difficult to even try to get to them normally. A few were broken or hanging by a couple of wires, but there was enough left that the General was finally able to see without needing the night vision.

"There is a door that I think leads to the outside yard." she said pointing. "That other one looks like it leads further into the prison."

"Help me with this."

Confused, she helped him rip the cell door off and then realized what his plan was as he looked at the door. No counting was necessary as they ran up and with their combine strength shoving the cell door, flat wise, into the other door. It bent the door and went even into and through the concrete wall. She folded it up like rolling a sleeping bag and it looked like it was going to give them a bit more time to, regroup.

"What do you see out there?"

"The yard is completely dark and the exercise equipment is knocked around or destroyed. Only a few ghouls out there, but if any are on the walls, I can't tell."

He walked over to look through the glass covered metal screen in the other door to see a long hallway. More blood and a few bodies just like where they were and outside in the yard were present, but no movement. At least the lights in the long hallway were more intact than any other place they had found so far.

"Any ideas other than doing what we were doing before?" she asked.

"Not really." he said looking up.

"Going up isn't a bad idea, but they could just jump up and get to us then. Well, if they can get close enough." she said.

The door burst down sending the rolled up cell door skittering across the floor as they started to pour in quickly.

"I guess we are out of options other than to fight." he said as they turned from the door leading further in.

The door leading outside also burst down and a few ghouls came in towards them.

"At least we can fight better this way without having to watch our backs." she said cutting down two that came too close.

"I have an idea. The room is big enough. We charge through them and head outside. Once they are out there, we can run around better cutting through them quickly." he splitting two down the middle.

"Just remember not to hit me." she said swing at another couple like he was.

"I can sense when you are near. Don't worry. On the count of three."

One three, they pushed forward slicing and dicing quickly. None of the ghouls could even try to get a hand or finger on them as they killed a couple dozen quickly as they ran towards to former door and then ran back going outside. Helicopters above were shining lights down around the area outside and occasionally inside when one of the lights spotted them. It stayed on them as another light from a helicopter nearby shined on the doorway they came out of. As Seras and the General were slowly backing up with their weapons at ready, several dozen ghouls came out quickly.

"Here, use this blade as well. The handle is the only safe part." he said giving her the blade from the bottom of the main blade that had the handle built into it. "Touch it anywhere else and you'll get burned."

She holstered her gun and took the blade gently as she watched him pull the serrated blade from the top of the main sword.

"On three then?" she asked as they kept backing up. "The wall is only a few more feet away."

"You go left and I'll go right. Watch out for things lying around though."

The light stayed on them and then suddenly they disappeared. It began looking around for them as the other light was looking at the doorway as ghouls kept coming out and then stopped. The other light also searched around not finding anything of the two. It took a moment for the men in the choppers to realize what was going on as they noticed the ghouls in different locations turning to dust. It took another moment for one of the chopper guys to realize that the ghouls were dying in places were there lights had just been. Both sets of lights shown in one area and suddenly the General was there slicing and dicing as the enemy came at him.

He was using the lights to help him fight, going after enemies he could see, just slicing his way through anything in his way heading for the light. As long as he kept looking at the light, he could see the ghouls in his way. Seras was avoiding the light after seeing his plan in his head. So she was basically taking them out around near the walls. Seeing the light on him and the ghouls moving towards him since the lights were now focused on his area, she quickly moved through a vast majority of them as the General stayed in one place cutting down any that he could see that got close. After a few minutes, she suddenly appeared next to him.

"Okay, I'm starting to get hungry now." she said feeling a little fatigued.

As they lowered their swords, the lights looked around only to find piles of ash everywhere. When they went back to where the two were suppose to be, they found no one. Checking the yard over several times, they didn't see anything and figured the two went back in to finish the job.

Walter was being given reports from Captain Ferguson who got them from the S.A.S. officer in charge on the scene. Integra was standing nearby listening in.

"The S.A.S. men around the perimeter of the building have yet to report seeing any ghouls or otherwise outside the prison. However, they have heard multiple gun shots that stopped about half an hour ago. Five minutes ago, two people fitting the description of Sir General and Miss Victoria were seen inside the yard fighting a mass of ghouls. The helicopter pilots didn't see where the two went but figure they went back inside to finish the job Sir Integra." Ferguson said.

"Any mention of their condition?" she asked.

"From what little they were able to see, both our people looked fine. If they were injured, it didn't seem to show. All things considered Sir Integra, I doubt they walk out with any injury."

"I agree. However, things can go bad, even for Alucard sometimes. Though he walks away from it in the end winning. Keep us apprised."

"Yes Sir Integra."

The two had gone back inside and found no undead. They stopped in a cell that wasn't totally damaged or full of blood, on the lower level and closed the door. He sat down on the thankfully clean bed and reach into his pocket.

"Thank god that's over." he said opening the king sized Hershey bar. "I am hungry too."

"I was beginning to think that they were never going to stop coming. And that is so unfair. I really miss chocolate."

"You'll get your share in a moment."

"My share won't taste as sweet. Well…it does and doesn't." she said shrugging as she leaned her sword against the wall.

He finished the bar and then put his sword back together.

"Okay. After this, I'll just need a minute and we can move out."

She nodded as he lowered the coat and then tilted his head.

"Wait…"

"What?" she asked as he gently grabbed her face.

Instead of answering, he kissed her deeply, which she returned even more passionately. It lasted a good minute before he backed off.

"That better not have been a just in case kiss." she said as she tried to ignore the feelings of wanting to kiss him again and do more than that. She could also tell he wanted the same and that was more a physical feeling than the telepathic bond.

"Never. No offense, but I don't like kissing you when there has been blood in your mouth."

"That's why I always carry one of these." she said fishing out a small travel sized mouthwash bottle from her pocket.

"Ah, that's why you seem minty fresh. How much do you need?"

"I'm only going to do it for nine seconds. I probably could use more, but…."

"Don't want me fighting fatigue in the middle of battle."

After she got what she needed, he sat back pulling his collar back up as she washed her mouth out and spit in the sink nearby.

"Sense anything?"

"Master has taken out a lot of ghouls and his having fun using his power to cause a lot of destruction. He says there is one Freak left, the leader ironically. However, he is in our location or somewhere close. He wants us to take him out, or I should say, he wants me to do it."

"I guess I'll just watch all that training I did then go to work." he said smiling.

They heard several moans and saw a few ghouls enter from the broken door. Noticing them, they headed over quickly.

"I've got this." she said as they started pushing on the closed door.

A very hard quick kick sent the cell door and a couple of ghouls flying across the room. They slammed into the adjacent cell and were slowly getting up. She quickly killed the other seven with her sword before shooting the other two in the cell.

"I'm ready." he said walking out with his sword.

Going off through the other door, it was eerily quiet. Other than dripping water somewhere, they heard little and saw even less.

"All the ghouls must be dead." she muttered. "I don't hear anything moving. Not even a rat."

"When you are ready to gain your freedom, I'll be behind you one hundred percent. From there, we just make love and you concentrate I guess."

"I wonder if I would even make a good mother." she muttered as they arrived near a office like area that branched off going to the morgue and infirmary and the other direction heading back towards the front of the building.

"Seras, I think you would be a great mother." he said turning to her as he stuck his sword into the ground while keeping hold with his right hand. His left hand lifted her chin so he could see her eyes and then he placed it on her shoulder. "You are a very kind and loving person. Even with everything that has happened to you over all these years, even after I've shown up, you've kept that mentality and it has made you a stronger person."

"You really think so?"

"I believe it with all my heart Seras. Don't tell Integra I said this, but in many ways, I don't think she'll be a really great mother like you will be. She's so….hard and strict about everything that if a mistake happens, depending on the severity, she'll either yell, explode or give an outrageous punishment."

"I see what you mean. I would make a good mother wouldn't I?"

"A great mother. Even though you are technically really young, you have seen enough and have enough experience to raise a child the right way, and have fun with them as well. One thing we could look forward to is the cuddling. I seriously doubt that Integra would want to even try that, where as we, would be able to lay in bed with our loving child between us."

She smiled brightly at the thought and felt tears of joy well up at his charming smile.

"There is only one problem I can see with that." she said as they hugged.

"What's that?" he said putting his face in her hair that smelled slightly of strawberries.

"We would have to stop sleeping naked anymore until he or she got older."

He laughed lightly as she did as well.

"Which would you prefer to have?" she asked as they decided to walk to the infirmary to check it out.

"Girl."

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Always wanted a girl. Especially after…" he said trailing off.

"And with Sir Integra?"

"Either or. Though preferably a boy."

"Let me guess, it's so she wouldn't have to do what Sir Integra had to do."

"Yes. If we have a daughter, she'll have a choice with her life. Integra's child will not because…"

"They will inherit the Hellsing Organization." she said nodding.

"That and I look at it as a way of having the real experience of raising both a boy and girl I helped conceive."

The doors to the infirmary were missing and the place was totally trashed. Nothing had escaped the destruction. The morgue was in worst shape. Dead bodies that had been frozen were all taken out and either tossed and/or eaten on. They found the former doctors bodies torn apart in here, blood wasn't as scattered though and the doctors weren't turned. A nurse was dead on a damaged bed, her throat ripped open and her blood almost completely drained. Even though she was completely naked, the General walked over and closed her eyes noticing that she had been raped, probably more than once. Seras grabbed a slightly bloodied sheet off the floor and helped cover her.

"Poor girl." Seras said.

"At least she wasn't turned." he said as they looked around and then left heading back to the office area.

"It would have been better if she had been. Then she wouldn't have been raped. And from the smell of it, rather recently too." she said as they saw the office area up ahead.

"She was a good fuck for a dead woman! Once I kill you man, I'll have fun with this bitch too!"

They both turned around to find a six foot three, dark haired and practically naked Freak several feet away from them. The guy was built like a linebacker or wrestler. He was wearing extremely stained gray boxer like underwear that didn't conceal the fact of what he had been up to recently. He grinned evilly at them as he bared his fangs and gave her a lusty look too. She only looked at him in disgust and revulsion. If she had still been human, she would be puking. There was blood all over his hands up to his elbows and on his face. Then again, if she was human, she wouldn't even be here.

"Oh, an ass like that…" he said leeringly as he took a step forward. "I've been watching you both for awhile now. Hearing everything that was said. A vampire and human in love. How fucking pathetic! And wanting a child? That's shameful!"

Both of them were pissed. But between the two of them, it was really hard to tell which of them was more angry. Possibly, through their link it was strengthening the effect and going from beyond pissed to rage. The Freak laughed and then snapped his fingers. A few ghouls showed up from in the office and several came running up from the different hallways behind them. In total there was probably 20 at most. These ghouls were carrying weapons though. Metal poles, a few guns, knives, or some large object that was once part of a table or chair.

"I saved the best for last! They can keep you occupied while I enjoy this piece of hot ass…."

"SOD OFF!!!" the two yelled loudly.

One moment they were there in front of him and the next they were right in front of him as they both impaled him in the heart.

She pulled up while he pulled down cutting him in half quickly. He didn't even have time to scream or cry out in pain. He just turned to dust on their blades and then the ghouls all fell down and died as they quickly rushed around taking them out before they could move.

"Bloody pig." she muttered as she put her sword away and then rubbed her arms. "I feel dirty, hell, I feel filthy just from everything he said. And he didn't even touch me. I swear I just got raped by his wandering eyes and words alone! And he wanted my ass.."

"Letting them get to you like that…."

The General jumped and being in his current anger state, swung around with his sword as quick as he could with the intent of killing someone. Alucard reached out and grabbed the large hilt before the blade hit his arm.

"Is exactly what they want to do police girl. Get under your skin and make you loose control." Alucard said as she looked away. "Nice try General, but you're not that fast."

"You keep sneaking up on me like that and one of these days either this sword or my gun is going to make its mark."

"Why do you do that Master? Why do you attack him?"

"Because it is fun." he said laughing as he let go of the sword as the General lowered it. "And it keeps him on his guard. One of these days, it might not be me that does something like this, but a Freak or another real vampire. Hopefully, my advances will save him then because he'll know to react sooner."

"How often does he do this?"

"A few times a week. Never when you are around." he muttered as he put the sword on his back. "We done or is there more out there?"

"The enemy has been defeated. He was the last." he said waving at the dust pile. "Good night."

He vanished through the wall laughing as they stared.

"He only said that because by the time we get home, he'll be asleep." she muttered as they headed for the entrance.

"How long have we been at this?" he asked wearily.

"I think three hours. I hope Sir Integra won't be mad at us taking so long."

"We did most of the work and seeing as you don't have half the powers Alucard has much less really want them, we had little choice in fighting the way we did." he said brushing his coat off. "God, we are covered in blood and ash."

"And just when I thought I couldn't feel any more disgusted." she said as she also looked at herself.

She drove back, seeing as he was rather tired. After getting that ugly snake incident off world, his blood now had a, more energetic effect on her than before. Seemed to also enhance her abilities too, though it could be she was just getting better at using them. Alucard was in fact asleep when they got back and the two were rather surprised to find out that Integra thought, other than they did a great job to contain the situation, but that they finished before she thought the mission would be over. She expected it to take long because Alucard liked to drag battles out if he could to have more fun. Seeing as the Freaks had sent most of the ghouls after the two of them as Alucard said, it got the job done quicker. Since there was nothing else to tell her or any other missions, and being about four hours till morning arrived, she had them go to bed to get the rest they would need to get back to work on the construction and such, or possible mission. They just took a shower and then went to sleep. She gave them six hours of rest and then had Walter wake them to get back to work. Unfortunately, work wasn't something they were going to do. Someone decided to pay a visit to the Hellsing Manor, and Integra was worried. She'd rather have the Organization under attack at this moment.

"Wonder what Sir Integra wants?" Seras muttered as they walked up the stairs.

"Probably another change in the plans, or add on again."

"Her tone of voice didn't sound like that on the phone."

"Miss Victoria, Sir General." he said bowing slightly.

"Walter…" he growled as they walked up to her office door and noticed a couple Royal Guardsmen standing on either side of the door. "What's with the Royal Guards?"

"The Queen is here wishes to speak to you, Seras and Sir Integra."

"Too much firepower here?" he asked. "I did think it was a little overboard, but considering what we fight.…"

"No. It concerns the Round Table conference the other day."

Seras wasn't there but was told of what had happened. She didn't like the fact she was being watched, but wasn't that surprised either. At least no one actually saw anything, at least her. Walter opened the door and let them inside. Integra was seated in a chair with the two other chairs next to her. The Queen was sitting behind the desk looking out the window. Integra was in her pea green suit while Seras was in her uniform. The General was wearing his coat and a silver colored suit. It wasn't flashy like some of those pimps wear, it was just silver thread and slightly flashy. He sat in the middle chair and then noticed he had both women on either side. When the Queen turned around, she did not have a happy look on her face.

"Sir General, Miss Victoria."

"Your Majesty." the two said bowing slightly.

She didn't say anything else and Seras kept still only to look at her hands after being stared at. Integra was doing the same the General noticed so he broke the silence not noticing that the Queen was starting to speak.

"Walter informs me that you are here because of the Round Table conference. I have a pretty good idea of why you are here ma'am."

"Really?" she said sitting back and crossing her hands on her lap.

"The members showed you all that evidence and other stuff."

"Yes. They did. Your evidence showed much more important issues that are being dealt with as we speak. Treason is just about unforgivable. What you three have done is almost as worse. Lying to me, to god himself!"

Integra's head shot up as did Seras when the General spoke.

"I doubt you'll forgive me your Majesty, but I have dealt with many, monarchs over my many years. They tend to all have the same problem. Even though women have been given more rights, especially in America, royal families and the like haven't seemed to caught up with that. Like yours."

"I beg your pardon?!" the Queen said leaning forward.

"How much do you know or, no, what is it that you think is really going on here?"

"That you are committing adultery! That you lied about your vows! That you are sleeping with Miss Victoria and Sir Integra! What's more, I know she knows you are doing it!" she yelled.

"Your Majesty, I came back here to work for Arthur Hellsing but found Integra in charge so now I am fulfilling a promise to Arthur. And marrying Integra is part of the promise to protect her. I would not have done so, if you and the rest of the Round Table had shut up…" he said getting shocked gasp and surprise from all three women. "Or had given Integra a better option instead of forcing her to choose."

The three were still stunned, more Seras and Integra who thought the Queen was about to order his execution any moment. Or have Integra order Alucard come do it himself. He leaned forward slightly and pointed a finger.

"That's the problem with having a monarch society. The men can look and say, I want to marry her. Things work out with talks and or giving of items, land, etc. Guess what, she ends up with someone she barely knows or probably does and doesn't like, or perhaps, very rarely, she ends up with someone she likes. The point is, women have freedom, but not enough. Even you had to marry someone you probably barely knew. The previous Queen wasn't thrilled being forced either, or it was the one before that. The point is, we are here at this point because of you your Majesty. I've been with Seras since day one that I started here. Our relationship didn't, consummate till later, well before you finally forced the issue on Sir Integra. Half those people on the list would, and I mean it exactly as it sounds, rape her on their first night together." he said tapping the desk with his finger. "For him, it would be okay because, hey, he just married her. For her, it would be complete and total rape. And I know a few of them would had beat her if she fought back. You saw the info I gave you and what most of them would have had done to this place if she had married any of them. They would have taken this place and turned it into something that couldn't do what it is doing now. Integra gained her respect from everyone here through hard work. Those men would just demand it."

"That doesn't excuse…." she began in a very angry tone.

It startled them when he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. He grabbed the letter opener and tossed it at the door as the knob started to turn. It embedded into the wood at the right place keeping the door from opening as he turned back to the startled Queen after yelling stay out.

"Sir Integra never wanted anyone in her life! And you know it! We've discussed this back when I started with her. She has better things to do than deal with a man and a child while trying to save this country! Now, had you given her a better choice, say, go out and look for someone, even if it was some commoner on the street, say a banker, musician, or even a store clerk. Told her to go find someone because she, yes, does need an heir, had you given her the choice of finding someone she would come to like and love, things wouldn't be where they are right now. You could have even given her a year to look. That's plenty of time to find someone. Instead, you live with the same archaic rules where people like her and in those high royal places have to marry anyone that is in that category. Which, while it can keep countries from wars, it doesn't do that now days. I guarantee that if I had not decided to marry Integra to give you want you wanted, the heir, I would be fired, or dead. Correction. I'd be in trouble for having had killed whoever wanted me dead and possibly any person that tried to do it, say if the soldiers were ordered like I'm sure they would have been! Integra agreed to marry me because it was the best thing to save her legacy and to keep England safe from the evils out there."

The Queen looked at Integra who nodded slowly while still in shock at the fact that the General was in the Queens face.

"I wanted a child of my own, and you wanted a heir, so it worked in both our favors. I have been with Integra once and that's all she wanted to give, which was fine with me. We got lucky on the first and only try. Yes, I plan on helping her raise the child, because it is mine. But being a husband to her, she doesn't want. I will be there for her when she calls or needs me, but the way you want, she doesn't. I am staying with Seras because we love each other, but because of what she is, we know that we couldn't get married even though I consider Seras and I married. Integra knew that and seeing as there is very few people that can be told about everything that is currently taking place between us three and what really happens, I figured I had nothing to lose helping Sir Integra."

Rage was in the Queens eyes as she took everything he said while he sat back down.

"Now, we can either forget this incident every happened, or…we could create more problems."

"Such as?" the Queen asked icily.

"I can tell you are pissed off at me. Few if any people yell at the Queen, or any royal family member and get away with it. I was a King for a short while. I tried to make things better, no slaves, women's rights. Got overthrown quickly and civil war broke out. I know how the game is played. If you wish to annul our marriage, you can. I can't stop that. You can have me exiled from the country. I can't stop that either. However, you try to have me executed, and I guarantee that it will be a blood bath that will be your hands." he said with a tone that Integra and Seras had heard from Alucard before. "There is only two people that can take me on, one of which I am sure that she would rather burn first. As for Alucard…."

"He would destroy you." Integra said with nervousness in her voice.

"We'd kill each other probably. I can take him. Seras can attest to the words that I said that hurt her physically. She's lucky I didn't say different ones otherwise she would have turned to ash instantly."

Integra was surprised and it showed. Her father mentioned that there was certain words or incantations as they could be called that could hurt, injure or kill evil creatures. She knew some, but none of the instant death ones. However she couldn't recall the General or Seras ever saying anything about the fact he used that ability. She didn't teach him the ones she knew because they were practically useless. Against Freaks, they had no real effect, well, it depended. Ghouls, it also depended. Werewolves, it could do something. Against real vampires, it depended on their power. Seras, yeah, Integra could recite what she would need to protect herself. Against Alucard, it would be like throwing garlic powder in his face, just piss him off unless she used the right ones. But there was some she didn't know that were dangerous, incantations, which would work on Alucard at the cost of her own life. But she didn't know them personally since her father didn't teach her the words.

"My point is your Majesty, and I do apologize for my outburst and everything else that has been said. But this has all happened because you forced her to decide. Yes, we did say the vows and are technically married by law, but we didn't mean the vows."

The Queen rubbed her hands together as she thought. He was right, the issue was forced. Normally, the Round Table didn't say much about Integra and her single status. But after the General ended up at Hellsing, they started to ask her about it more and more. Eventually she agreed with them that Integra needed to have a child before it was too late. Now that she thought about it more and more, the video footage and sound tapes they showed her really centered on Miss Victoria. Though she wasn't seen on the tapes, the people who were watching her and recording what Seras did made comments about what they saw her doing. Since day one of her arrival. Some of the voice recordings were of her inside the Hellsing Manor. Including a few of her and Alucard. When the General arrived, more sounds tapes were taken along with video footage and lots of comments. Even them getting together in her bed was recorded, at least the sounds, which she avoided after the first couple of minutes into it. There was a lot of those and she was still trying to find out which perverted freak did the recording. Which reminded her that she needed to tell Integra that her house was bugged. She went over the evidence that the General had given her and realized something. A few of the members of the Round Table knew who he was from years ago. Arthur Hellsing had the General working for him at the time and some of those members tried to get certain things done at the time that Arthur didn't do because the General told him not to. This was definitely a revenge thing that they tried to pull, not only to get at the General, but to also take Integra out of power. There was quite a few members who, behind Integra's back, said that she shouldn't have control, despite the fact of her really great record at stopping more countless deaths. She looked up at the three seeing them looking at her and waiting for whatever she had planned.

"Your apology is accepted General, however, you shall be punished for your outburst. I can only partially understand what you have had to endure from other people like me in my position. I let my anger and judgment get the better of me before looking over all the evidence from both sides. While I do not accept what you three are doing, I will not condone it either. Sir Arthur Hellsing was once asked to do some, favors of sorts back before and after Integra was born. Some of these, favors, were tossed aside or given complete disregard by Arthur, because of your advice at the time General. When you arrived here, and then it came to the attention of certain people who you exactly where, these few people who I believe are dealt with managed to get most of the Round Table to agree and talked me into forcing the marriage issue. I believe it was an attempt to get what they wanted back then done, done now. Had one of the list candidates managed to marry Sir Integra, you would be dead, or exiled or in prison, depending on whoever took over this place and…we shall say, dethroned Sir Integra. Whether or not this place would turn into a battle ground against the royal family I cannot say. There was one man who wanted to use Alucard to kill all of the royal family and eventually take over the world. Knowing what little I have seen and been told about Alucard, he would probably relish the thought of untold death and destruction. A few others wanted him to start doing assassinations since he could do it without being caught or stopped. Again, I doubt he would say no."

"So…." the General asked calmly.

"Seeing as I can tell you do not want power over the Hellsing Organization, you shall never have it. Unless Sir Integra is unable for illness or attack or dies. The child shall inherit and continue the tradition of taking care of England against evil creatures. Any Royalties shall also be extended to this child as well and, if it happens, any further children. However, they shall not be for you. That shall be your punishment."

"Does that mean I loose my Knighthood status? If so, I don't mind."

"Because of appearances sake, you will continue to be, in public, her husband and Sir General Hellsing. Once Integra has passed on, through whatever means it happens to be, your Knighthood shall be taken away only then. You will be able to see your child or children and any grandchildren and any children from then on. I should revoke even that because you have broken a holy vow, however, I will not. Many reasons come to mind that I do not have time to explain. How many people know of this arrangement?"

"Walter and Alucard your Majesty." Integra said. "The troops and other people working here have no idea. Seeing as the house is mostly empty to begin with, no one notices when the General has stayed in Seras's quarters."

"Doesn't Captain Ferguson know Sir Integra?" Seras asked.

"Oh yes. I forgot he knows as well. He wasn't thrilled with the idea when I told him what was truly happening, but he felt it was a wise decision considering the circumstances." Integra said.

"The less people know about this, situation, the better. I will handle everything at the palace myself." she said standing up. "We will talk more later on this subject if the need arises."

The other three stood and bowed.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you your Majesty. I never intended for any problems to occur like this." Integra said sincerely.

"All in all Sir Integra, though I do not like how this, arrangement is taking place, it worked out for the better. The traitor will be dealt with, the others will be punished and you will finally have a child. For that alone, I am pleased." she said.

"Once again, I do apologize for my bluntness, but I do not take back what I said." he said bowing.

She nodded to them and then walked out after the General removed the letter opener, with her guards following.

"Walter…" she said as he entered.

"Yes Sir Integra."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. The guards had their earplugs in the entire time as she had ordered of them."

"Then why did they try to come in?" Seras asked.

"Even I felt the slamming of the Generals hands on Sir Integra's desk Miss Victoria."

"Oh."

"I will need some aspirin Walter." she said rubbing her nose.

"And your tea as well?"

"No. I am going back to bed for the day. For once, the stress of everything has became too much for me to handle at this moment and this migraine isn't going to go away until I have gotten some rest. Seeing as there is no missions, I can take the day off." she said turning to the General. "General…."

"I'll pay for the damage to the door."

"Right. However, that is not what I was about to say. Since I am going back to bed, you will have to attend to, my normal duties. For today at least. Walter will tell you want needs to be done. Consider it as, punishment from me for yelling at her Majesty. Wise as your words were, yelling in her face is not something I will even do."

"Yes ma'am." he said in defeat as he saw the look on her face.

"Miss Victoria will have to work on helping the others around the house and outside. Follow Walters instructions to the letter, do not try to, cut corners." she said heading for the door. "Oh, and if when I look things over tomorrow, I see that you did a bad job, you will do my job tomorrow as well until you get it right. Eventually, I will not be able to move as much and you'll be doing it anyway and then reporting the events each night. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir Integra." he said nodding.

"Good."

Once she and Walter left, he sat down in her chair for the first time and sighed.

"What have I got myself into?"

"A lot of trouble?" Seras said as more of a suggesting tone that had a huge hint of humor behind it.

"You are not helping."

"Sorry. Paper work was never my thing anyway." she said and then her voice turned into a very sweet tone as she tapped her index fingertips together. "You're not going to give me a massive work load since you won't be there are you?"

"I forgot about that. Um…keep it light the best you can. I'm tired just from thinking about what Walter might give me to do."

She sweetly said thanks and then left as Walter waved for her to leave.

"Let's see what we have to start with. Hmm, signing paperwork." Walter said with a slight evil grin.

"I'm trying to think of something I can do to get back at you." he said leaning on the desk with one arm.

"Why?"

"Because you know I am a faster reader than her and could probably do a lot of her work I've seen much quicker and more efficiently. Which means you'll have me doing things to help her get caught up or at least to give her a bit more free time during the day."

"Really?" he said feigning ignorance. "That hadn't occurred to me at all. I'll have to see what I can find to help Sir Integra get that free time."

"And if you start trying to call me Sir, I will call you…"

"I know." he said as he started naming off her normal schedule and what had to be done.

Even though he wanted to quit, to help make up for having the Queen over and mad at Integra and him, he did a lot of her normal work even to the point Seras had already went to bed. As had Walter. The next morning, Integra looked over everything he had done, and was quite pleased. So, depending on what might be happening that week, he was to take two of those days each week to do her job giving her a full two days off each week. Usually Tuesday and Thursdays. And depending on how much needed to be done that day would depend on if he came in for a hour or so to help get rid of some of the work load. Eventually he would be doing it for a month if he was lucky, two if unlucky. The closer she got towards the end of carrying the child and getting ready for giving birth, the less energy she'd have depending on things.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A report of more Freaks turned up at a castle up in the highlands. Integra was having the troops get ready, under Ferguson's command as she was talking to Seras and the General in her office before they left.

"Should you really be going Sir Integra. Considering…." he began.

"I just became pregnant General. I'm not currently months along, just one month or so. I just have to avoid a lot of stress to avoid any complications. However, the doctors assure me things should go very well. I am in excellent health, despite one little problem. The point is, I am going even if you do not wish it."

"Yes sir."

"This recent report talks about Freaks being hold up in a castle up north in the highlands. According to Walter, you used to own it."

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled in anger, startling her slightly. "I knew I should have kept hold if it instead of selling. Who owns it now or does it still belong to that Japanese firm I sold it to years before?"

She overlooked the outburst and stood up.

"Currently, Walter is still checking out that information as we speak. However, since you used to own this castle, I want you and Seras to enter first seeing as you have more familiarity with the place. The troops will come in shortly afterwards."

"That's why you called us in here then sir." Seras said.

"That and I wanted to avoid any talks about me doing this or that despite my new condition. Captain Ferguson knows the truth and will keep secret about it. Now, gather what you will need and head out. I shall meet you there in the helicopter."

The two took his car and headed out quickly, the troop vehicles several car lengths behind them. It didn't take but a few short hours to get there. Seeing as Seras could withstand the sun thanks to him, she was able to come even though it was daylight out but heading for evening soon. It wasn't a very cloudy day, but there was some here and there. The helicopter flew overhead as the vehicles pulled up outside the castle. The two in the car heard the prayer and also said Amen before climbing out and heading in. She took her sword like he did, hers across her back as well. He only had his pistols while she had her large cannon with her and a pistol on her hip. They headed in and after a minute, Ferguson sent the troops forward to get ready to enter.

"We'll move in before dusk. I do wish we had more intelligence on Boobhan Castle though sir." Ferguson said.

"Can't be helped. Though it would have many years ago when the General still owned this place. He gave us a basic map of the inside, but we have no idea of what sort of changes may have taken place since he last had it. Assess the situation inside Captain and subdue the Freaks."

"Yes sir."

"Walter." she said as he came on the line.

"Sir Integra, as per your inquiry, Boobhan Castle is owned by a Japanese Firm, the same one the General sold to years ago. Currently, it is on the auction block."

"This castle seems to be the ideal home for a mock vampire." she said.

The troops began entering from different sides, not going through the main gate like the General and Seras did. Some troops were using ropes and scaling the walls to come in from above. A new Captain, under Ferguson, was leading these troops inside near the front door. So far, the General and Seras hadn't reported back anything, only saying it was empty at the moment and that everything looked pretty much the same as it had when he owned it.

The helicopter landed out on the grassy fields and she got out looking at the castle, not noticing she was being watched at the same time from a evil creature nearby.

"Hmm, I must ask him why he bought this place to begin with and why he sold it." she said making a mental note before walking to the command truck. "It is in good condition considering its age, as is the land as well."

Inside, troops had their lights on and were keeping a tight formation as they looked around. They showed up quickly when the General and Seras called in saying they found something. In the church area of the castle, there was a crooked upside down cross painted on the wall. A big one, with a dead man crucified on it, dried blood came from his mouth and missing eyes. A gun shot got everyone's attention and they started shinning their flashlights around.

"All troops make a defensive circle, now! Men in the middle look up and at angles, men on the outside, keep a watch in front and near your feet." the General yelled quickly as he pulled and waved his gun. "Seras…."

"I'm looking." she said glancing around as the men formed up quickly.

"Nice call General." the new Captain said as he glanced around near her.

"Something's wrong." she said looking at the wall nearby where the body was hanging.

"Victoria, what did you say?" the Captain asked.

"There is something here…"

"Where?" the General asked as she pointed. "I don't have your eyes…"

"Hmm, yes sir." the Captain said into his com unit in his ear. "All right men, we are pulling out."

The men went out keeping watch just in case. The Captain was about to follow but saw the other two still looking.

"Still there?"

"I can't tell…" she muttered.

"General, Victoria…."

The Captain didn't see it at all, until it was over. She barely saw it, mostly because she was watching the wall. He had pulled his sword off his back and threw it at the area she pointed. If there was something there, it had already moved away as the sword sank over two feet into the brick wall.

"Hmm, guess it left." he said walking up and yanking the blade out with a screeching noise that even made her cringe.

"Why are we leaving Captain?" she asked as he put the sword on his back.

"Orders from Sir Integra." he said as they walked out.

Outside, Peter was standing near her on the grass as they watched over a dozen helicopters come in with A.P.C.'s and many more troops.

"Why is the S.A.S. here?" he asked.

"Hmm." she said only to turn and look as one of the A.P.C.'s stopped and the man in charge got out.

"I am hereby ordering your Organization to make a complete withdrawal."

"This tainted castle must first be purified by the Hellsing Organization." she stated as she noticed her troops leaving and seeing her two best, besides Alucard, coming out and slowly over to her.

"Well, the situation has changed. We have discovered that the I.R.A. have been using this castle as a weapons depot. There is a strong possibility that the most wanted terrorist in this country are still hiding inside. Even if they have become something inhuman, that doesn't mean their guilt has suddenly been erased."

She barely suppressed a laugh.

"We already know about all your gear and strategies. Just try to remember, yours is not the only outfit trying to protect this country." he said walking past her.

"What the hell is going on Sir Integra?" the General asked.

"The S.A.S. has taken over. Claiming terrorist are inside." she grumbled.

"Idiots!" he said smacking himself in the forehead. "Can't they see the threat just with us being here? Besides that, I saw no evidence much less smelled anything close to gunpowder in there."

"I couldn't even sense or smell any life other than us and the men sir." Seras stated.

"They obviously don't care." she said as he groaned.

"Are we packing up then Sir Integra?" Peter asked.

"I will be filing a complaint with the J.I.C. Withdraw." she said as Peter nodded and began issuing orders.

"What did Walter say about this place?"

"It is up for auction by the Japanese firm you sold it to."

"Good, I'll have it back in my hands before nightfall. And then, the fun begins." he said rubbing his hands together as he was thinking and walking away.

Integra thought about stopping him to ask what he meant, but figured on asking later when they got back. Her mental note came to mind helping her remember as well.

Seras was looking back at the castle after placing her cannon back in the trunk.

"Your intuition is getting sharp, police girl."

She glanced around quickly but didn't see anything other than their troops moving out and the other troops coming in, plus the General talking with Integra. She figured the General must have been in a good mood about something because she could feel he was suddenly happy and she could see him rubbing his hands together as a plan was forming in his head. Her attention was diverted back to Alucard as he chuckled.

"Master?"

"Police girl, the battle to come soon will be unlike anything you have ever seen. Though for the General, it will probably bring back many memories of battles he has been in. His training has helped you greatly and I am proud of your accomplishments. However, prepare yourself. The things to come may test the humanity you continue to hold on to."

"Hmm. It almost sounds like you are enjoying this Master." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, but I am." he said laughing. "I have been waiting for a battle like this for a long time."

"Why does that not surprise me?" she grumbled.

Back at the Hellsing Manor, a day later, Integra was on the first floor walking when Walter spoke.

"Young Laura has been waiting for you Sir Integra."

"Laura?" she asked and then looked up on the balcony that was near her office.

A blonde haired woman, just past shoulder length, wearing a red dress that went to her feet and spread out around her was standing there, doing nothing other than looking down at her.

"Laura Hellsing." she said slowly.

"Integra, it has been too long." Laura said as she smiled back at Integra.

"Laura, hello dear sister." she said rather monotonously.

They were now in her office, Integra was opening a letter while Laura was sitting in a chair nearby. The people working on setting up the computers for this room ended up leaving per her orders and were working down below in the basement area.

"You should have called ahead first." Integra said as she set the letter opener aside. "Though it is still good enough to know you haven't quite mastered basic etiquette."

"All of the family living in Avon are doing well." Laura said as Integra was checking out the letter.

"That's good."

"Don't you ever get lonely living here alone Integra?"

"Not really." she said. "By orders of the Queen, I have been forced to marry. However, things turned out well in the end and I still have total control of this place, plus I am pregnant."

"Oh." she said with genuine surprise. "You should have sent an invitation."

"I didn't want to get married in the first place." she grumbled.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"The General is somewhere around here. Probably working on either a computer system or one of the gun emplacements or something. I'll know more on the progress later when he comes in to give me an update." she said setting the letter aside as she felt a slightly headache building. "Why don't you stay here tonight? We have plenty of room. You'll have to use ear plugs probably though. I'll have Walter prepare a room for you."

"Thank you sister." she said standing. "And congratulations on your marriage and pregnancy."

"Thank you Laura. The thought is greatly appreciated."

Seras and the General entered her room and she sat on the edge of the bed as he sat in the chair. She was in her uniform while he had a gray suit on, no coat. One of his guns was behind his back in its holster.

"God, those are some heavy crates." he muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I am so tired. I doubt a drink would even help me, other than to get rid of the craving. After which, I think a bath and then bed is a good idea." she mumbled as she yawned.

"Digging a hole is easy, building inside and around it, and then making a cover, that's hard." he said getting up with her.

"Well, on the bright side, we are ahead of schedule." she said as they left her room.

"By a day."

"Better than being set back by…" she said stopping as something felt wrong.

"Seras?" he asked worried as he grabbed her tense shoulders.

"Something is wrong. Something that isn't suppose to be here." she said as they headed up the stairs quickly.

He didn't really feel it as bad as she did, though he was getting a creepy feeling that radiated from her through the link. She looked at the stairs leading up and then behind her quickly as though something had just been there, other than him. He didn't see anything and then they both turned to see some young blonde haired lady walking up the stairs towards Integra's office.

"Sir General, Miss police girl."

The both jumped slightly and turned to see Walter near the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"I warned you A'od. Don't call me sir or else." he said pointing a finger.

"Sorry, my mistake."

"Miss police girl?" she muttered confused. "Who is that girl?"

"That would be miss Laura." Walter said. "She is Sir Integra's younger sister."

The General all but blanched and lost his jaw.

"What?!"

"Her sister?" Seras muttered in more confusion.

"Yes." Walter said as he held his gloved hands together.

_"I thought you said Sir Integra was a only child?" _she said through the link.

_"She is an only child! There is no Hellsing's left of the family line but here!"_ he stated to her forcefully.

Walter suddenly clutched at his chest and groaned.

"Walter, are you okay…" the General was asking as he tried to walk up only to have Walter wave a hand.

"I am fine. I sometimes forget I'm not as young as I used to be. I must take my leave for the night. Good night." he said bowing before them.

Back at the castle that was being watched by the S.A.S., it was too late for the man in charge to do anything as he was the last to die in a secret attack that no one ever saw or even heard. The men were all dead. Inside where the man that was dead on the cross, now missing, there was a nude blonde man on the alter. Blood was dripping down slowly in the room, sort of like rain, or a better description would be snow. Just more spread out in the entire room. Moving rather slowly too.

"Your name?" a voice in the darkness asked.

"Paul, Paul Wilson."

"Do you want to live?"

"To live? Of course, I….."

"Do you want to live forever?"

"Forever? I don't know." the man said as he laid still on the alter.

Water mixed with blood was a few inches deep all around the alter and several of the Freak chip devices slowly crawled out.

"Do you want to stay in the form of a man, broken and imperfect?"

"Imperfect?"

"Or, do you want to become a perfected being?" the voice said as the Freak chips came towards him like spiders from the ground and from the walls.

"I want to be perfected. That's why I have been training myself. I even joined the S.A.S. even though it hasn't been working out."

"Do you want to live forever?"

"I want to live forever." he said as the chips crawled onto the altar and got onto various areas of his body.

He suddenly cried out in pain as several dozen chips pierced his skin in various areas, including his groin and slowly entered his body. He screamed in excruciating pain as they fully entered and spread out their wires across various areas of his body, even up into his face and brain, causing him unimaginable pain that had him creaming until he couldn't even scream anymore.

Back at the mansion, Integra had fallen asleep on her desk, which wasn't the first time. And she was having a nightmare of some sort.

In the castle, down in the deeper parts, Alucard walked in finding who he was looking for.

"What are you doing here? Has you hunger driven you to this?"

Only silence met his question as he stayed just in the light from the upper room and glanced around with his eyes.

"I don't know your name yet, but I bet we have something in common. You have also learned to put aside your pride and bow before human Masters. Hmm. How utterly….pitiful."

He laughed lightly with a evil grin as he got the reaction he was looking for as the enemy was slowly stepping forward out of the darkness.

Integra woke up on her desk and looked up to find that Laura was basically hugging her, but her head was very close to Integra's face. After Walter left, the two turned around and went back downstairs to talk. Mostly because he was having her concentrate on what she was feeling and what she thought it might be. Yes, obviously they had an intruder. Yes, it must be using brainwashing techniques on the personal. Except the two of them. He assured her that there was no way that Integra had a younger sister. He may have been gone awhile after leaving her at the age of four, but her mother died not giving birth to anyone else and her father died not having any more children. When Seras asked about her Integra's uncle, he said that there was no family on that side either. Integra was the last Hellsing. As she was concentrating, she sat up with a start and worry was all over her face. Once they had raced up the stairs, they found Walter standing at the end of the stairs yet again.

_"Great, he's in a trance or spell too. I can see it in his eyes. I got an idea."_

"Walter we need to talk to Sir Integra right away." Seras said.

"Neither of you could have anything important enough to say to disturb her at the moment. She is currently preoccupied with her sister. Go back to your rooms and try again later."

"Walter, seriously, this is really important. She wanted to know this information even if she was in the bathroom." the General said seriously.

Up in the office, Integra was, paralyzed. She couldn't move or even scream for help as Laura removed her tie and cross and then proceeded to unbutton her shirt.

"God dammit! I don't have a sister!" she said as Laura smiled as she felt Integra's chest. "I knew that something was wrong."

The lady gently bit into her right breast above the nipple, through the bra.

"You evil bitch! How dare you do this to me!"

"I hope you have some power to back up your enormous pretensions." Alucard said.

A rather ugly looking gray, bald creature walked out of the darkness with a gray trench coat on. His left eye was much bigger and more open than his right.

"You're Alucard." Incognito stated.

"What shall I call you?"

"I'm Incognito."

"So, you're nobody then? I can live with that." he said laughing. "My name is a bit of an enigma as well."

He smiled as he reached in pulling his guns.

"We are both original monsters who are bound by humans. Let us take our time and have some fun." he said cocking the black gun.

"Laura, is your using that name some part of a sick joke." she said as the woman licked her breast even over the bra. "Is it? There was a Laura who was taken by a Countess Karnstein."

This made the girl stop and back off a couple feet.

"Tell me your true name Buvanshee? Are you Carmilla? Did my ancestors and the Hellsing family destroy your people?"

The lady looked up and into Integra's eyes.

"Is that it? You really came here for your petty revenge?"

The lady reached over grabbing the letter opener.

"Walter, this is really urgent news." the General said as Walter was weaving his wires in the air before them.

"If you do not leave and go to your rooms now, I will be forced to make you go. It will me most unpleasant, I assure you."

"Fine." he said grabbing Seras's arm gently. "But don't blame me when she yells at you for not letting us tell her that Seras is suddenly pregnant. All it took was a little concentration as we were talking about it while in the act, and we got lucky on the first try, or it could have been the second…third? Same night. Anyway, I'm hoping for a girl."

Half way through his talk the monocle slide off his face and then the wires fell as he finished.

"Oh, I also had to tell Sir Integra that I got my freedom from Alucard a few days ago. Otherwise I wouldn't be becoming a mother in several months. Maybe it is shorter for vampires though?" she said gleefully and then had a wondering frown on her face.

"Huh?! Miss Victoria is pregnant?! Sir Integra…." he said in shock and surprise.

The General didn't even waste a second and move it smacking the old man across the back of the neck. He collapsed easily to the floor and then he was running up the stairs with her following. There was no knocking at all as they both burst in as planned, him giving her a twirl and kiss surprising both women.

"I got my freedom from Master sir! After seeing you wanting a child so bad, I felt the urge as well, and….now I am pregnant too!" she said jumping lightly with glee.

"Really, I am surprised that it happened." he said seeming embarrassed as Laura was giving them cold stares as she stepped a foot away from Integra. The both then noticed Integra's state of dress.

"Um…I guess….I'm sorry Sir Integra." Seras said bowing with embarrassment. "You wanted to know right away no matter what if I became pregnant and…."

"I didn't think you were into lesbianism Integra. I figured you never got laid or had sex because you never had time or thought about it. No wonder you wanted me to get finished quickly and leave that night. Sorry ladies for the intrusion." he said bowing with Seras. "We never saw a thing and you can talk to us later about Seras situation when you have time. Please, forgive us both."

They both quickly turned and walked out of the room, not noticing the rage and pain in her face, plus plead for help that she tried to scream out as they left the room.

"Now, where were we when…." she said lifting the blade up and aiming for her abdomen region. "Ah yes, your death and the death of your unborn child."

A loud shot rang out taking the arm off the woman who spun around only to get several more rounds pumped into her until she went through the window and turned to dust well before hitting the ground. Seras quickly rushed over to see if Integra was alright and closed her shirt while the disorientation and effect that Laura had on her was wearing off. Seeing no other threats and noticing the arm on her desk turn to dust, he put his gun away quickly and then knelt by her on the other side.

"Integra, are you alright? Did she…"

"No. The baby is fine. Had you not arrived when you did, she would have killed us both. You have once again saved me, both of you." she said as she tried to compose herself the best she could.

"Here is your tie sir." Seras said grabbing it off the desk.

"Thank you. How did you know there was something wrong?" she asked as she put the tie back on quickly.

"I felt something wrong. And when Walter said that woman was your sister, we both knew something was up." Seras said. "You're the last Hellsing left, so it had to be an intruder or powerful assassin."

"Besides that, we go to church and I know for a fact homosexuality is wrong and you think so to." the General said.

"She was a vampire of old. Nowhere near as powerful as Alucard, but formidable nonetheless. You are lucky you was able to shoot her when you did General."

"We did have a very convincing performance didn't we Seras?"

"I almost believed it myself." Seras said with a smile that turned into a frown the next. "Kinda sad, but we still have pretty much all the time in the world."

"Then you are not pregnant nor have gained your freedom?"

"The freedom I am thinking about. As for getting knocked up, not yet."

"Why the elaborate ruse, that I was sure was true?"

"Walter wanted to slice us up with his wires. So I distracted him with something he would believe. Considering I told him I have been hoping. Seras, you help Sir Integra to her room, I'll get the old man to the infirmary. I just hope I didn't hurt him to bad."

"Wait, why should I leave my office? There is still much work to do and this needs cleaning."

"One, you almost got killed. Normally, not a problem but she threatened our child. Two, unless you drooled on your bra and chest, I'm going to guess she was licking you there not to mention the small blood stain from where she must have bit you. Personally, I would want a hit shower and a lot of scrubbing. You've been under a spell for sometime and I wish I had seen it sooner. You've had enough stress for one day and need to clean up and rest. Just please, listen to reason this once. After you are settled in your room, and I get Walter to the infirmary, Seras and I will look around the grounds and have Alucard check to make sure there isn't any more intruders. Okay?"

"You've made your point General. I will go for the night."

"Thank you. I can finish up any work that needs to be done here."

"At least I can take comfort in the fact you know how to do it right."

Alucard pulled his other gun and waited. Incognito flicked his right wrist and a large multi barreled gun came out.

"Ah, a Armscore 40 millimeter MGL. How quaint." he said laughing. "I wonder what sort of firepower it handles? Explosive rounds?"

He lifted the gun and pulled one round out squeezing it. Several strange twisted things fell out on the ground.

"Sorcery from the dark continent. Perfect, let's begin." he said pointing the Jackal.

"The two of us, we are different." Incognito said with a dark smile.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"The difference between us, is…." he said suddenly dropping to his knees a moment and crying out in pain. He got back up quickly and roared loudly.

"DAMN YOU GENERAL!"

Alucard had no idea what was going on and frowned. When Incognito suddenly vanished and he couldn't sense him, he then got angry at the General for taking away his fun. He left quickly in hopes that the General had a good excuse or could at least explain why the unknown figure yelled the General's name.

Seras had already put Integra to bed, or helped anyway. She would have helped if ordered, but Integra was able to bathe herself despite the migraine and fatigue. After which, Seras helped her into the bed and then left. Walter was going to be okay, other than needing a ice pack and some pills for the headache. The General had talked to Sir Islands earlier, which was actually one of the good guys on the Round Table who supported Integra but was being, bullied into helping with her removal at the time along with the Generals. He wasn't on the list of candidates either. The General had been trying to buy the castle back, but seeing as it was totally destroyed down to the last brick, the auction was cancelled. When he was speaking to Sir Islands, he reported that the castle was gone and that none of the 66 members of the S.A.S. 211th squad were found. More than likely, they were turned into ghouls or dead in the rubble. Seeing as their vehicles were all missing, more than likely, they were now ghouls. However, MI-5 and a couple dozen troops were still checking the former castle area out and he'd tell him more when he knew something.

He was looking over paperwork while Seras was sitting across from him as they talked when the room suddenly felt cold to him. Seras sat up suddenly and went rigid. He pulled one of his guns thinking an attack was about to happen when his right arm was pulled on and he was tossed over the desk and over Seras to land on his back. The gun skittered away and he looked up blinking to see Alucard in a very angry mood. He wasn't sure what he did this time, but he wasn't in the mood either. Looking over, he saw his gun out of reach and noticed that Seras had gotten up, but didn't move from the chair. Alucard also glanced to see him looking at his gun only to look back as he heard a click and now noticed the Generals other gun in his face. And it going off.

Seras jumped hearing the gun shot and seeing the back of her Masters head blast outward as the bullet went into the ceiling. Instead of the blood flying everywhere, it stopped mid spray and came back into him. He stood back up laughing darkly as the General got off the floor with the gun still pointed.

"Nice shooting General. I didn't expect that. However, if you were really trying to get rid of me, you know the right words to paralyze me long enough to finish the job."

"Why the hell did you toss me?! Was it another test to make me realize I need to move quicker?!"

"No." he stated flatly. "But your guard should have been better. I was in the middle of fighting a monster. Or about to. I was looking forward to the battle and to see how much power he had. Instead, he yelled out your name in anger and left! What did you do recently that took away my fun?"

"Sir Integra said it was a Buvanshee that attacked her Master. She was about to kill Sir Integra and her child when the General shot her." Seras said.

Alucard looked back at her and then noticed one of the windows did look like someone was blasted through it. His search of Seras, what he could of the Generals mind and Integra's, showed him what had happened while he was gone.

"Impressive. They tried to get rid of my Master while I was being kept busy. If you hadn't already known she was a only child General, Integra would be dead or worse, a ghoul. Even Walter was effected by their powers."

"I don't want to be in charge." he said gruffly as he picked his other gun up. "Much less boss you around every day. I really hope she lives to die of extremely old age."

"Good call General. You really have helped this organization more than you know." he said fazing through the wall.

"I can't believe you shot Master."

"I can't believe I succeeded. I'm going to bed for the night. All this stress has me worn out." he said walking out with her as he rubbed his back. "Being tossed didn't help either."

In another location, Incognito had a few other large caliber weapons on his person. It was obviously underground because of the rocky ceiling. He was kneeling before a metal pot that was boiling something inside over the small fire underneath. The ground he was on was a very small island surrounded by glowing water. Lines appeared all over his body in different angles as he roared loudly and light radiated from the lines and he roared louder releasing evil powers. All around him, in the water, large ice looking spikes came out, each holding a person inside. The missing members of the 211th S.A.S. squads came out as super Freaks as he blasted away the ice like crystals with his Armscore. The Freaks came forward near him as he looked up at the ceiling yelling Alucards name loudly.

A couple nights later, Seras was sleeping very peacefully on top of the General and having a really good dream, concerning him. Suddenly it changed and she was in a dark brick room and wearing an old drably dress and no shoes. She looked around and was trying to think of what was going on and how she went from one very good dream to a bad one. Suddenly some man she didn't know or had ever seen showed up out of the shadows, though his waist and lower wasn't visible. He started to say something when it all vanished away. She opened her eyes and noticed the Generals' face very close to hers.

"Did it feel like someone was trying to mess with your mind?"

"Um…huh?"

"I was dreaming about us making out on that beach I talked about by the moonlight…"

"So was I. It felt so real and….wait, we were…"

"Having the same dream at the same time. I really like this telepathy thing we have going." he said with a sly smile. "It explains why it felt like I was trying to make love to you in the dream but having trouble."

She looked down noticing she was just a little more than straddling his waist.

"Now I know why it felt like you were touching me instead of in me. Wow, even in our sleep we still want to go at it." she said with a small smile that left as her former dream came back. "But then it faded away. I was in some dark brick cell with no way out. I was alone until some creepy blonde guy was coming through the wall I think. He began saying something and then I woke up."

"I woke us both up. I was stuck in a guillotine and couldn't move. Some strange blonde man was also there and was saying I would die in many horrible ways before getting real death through the loss of my head. When you've been around as long as I have, you can tell when your mind is being messed with or if it is a bad dream. I said some words I knew that would help and woke myself up. Since we were still connected because I could feel you in trouble at the same time I was, it woke you up too."

"Thanks. I didn't want to see where that went. If whoever that was, was trying to kill you, who knows what he was going to do to me. I was wearing a ugly dress and I think that was it. He probably though about raping me since I noticed he was also naked, but his waist hadn't fazed through the wall when you woke me up."

"Well, I'm not tired anymore now." he said wrapping his arms around her back and slowly rubbing it.

"Me either. We should do something to pass the time to at least help us get back to sleep. Have any ideas?" she asked playfully.

"I got one that, sprung to mind."

Half an hour later, with the fun they had, they went back to sleep content and without any more interruptions.

The next morning, Integra, Seras, Walter and the General were looking at a video file on the computer Walter brought up on her desk. It showed some arched part of a building that allowed vehicles to drive under it had exploded and was smoking.

"A girls dormitory in Cambridge was attacked 38 hours ago. Some of the victims were drained of their blood. While others were just horribly mutilated and killed. The attackers decision was based on whether there was a sexual history or not. It seems the Freaks are trying to increase their powers." Walter said as he typed.

"How many attackers?" Integra asked as she took a sip of tea.

"We don't have an official report yet, but from the witnesses statements, the attackers were around sixty men. However, the evidence is clear. The missing S.A.S. men from the 211th have been turned into Freaks." he said showing a list of the men and some stats of each man off to the right of each picture.

"Instead of ghouls, the entire unit has been turned into Freaks." Integra said as the picture changed back to the damaged building.

"I have a report that states that the weaponry used in the recent Trafalgar Square attack matches the equipment that Parkers S.A.S unit were using." Walter said. "Because of this recent attack, there is a Round Table conference being convened in Westminster, but you and the General have not been invited."

"I talked to the Queen earlier and it was cancelled. Until the investigations have all taken place concerning the problems with those people in the Round Table, nothing is happening. The Queen has other ideas anyway."

"Hmm?" he said looking out one of the unbroken windows to see a Rolls drive up. "I shall return shortly Sir Integra."

She nodded as Walter left and the General pushed a few buttons bringing the pictures back up.

"What are you doing General?"

"Seras, does this guy look familiar?"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "He was the one in our dreams!"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Because of our, telepathic connection, sometimes we will be dreaming the same dream together. This was one of those times. Suddenly, the dream we were having went away…" he said giving his description of what dream he had and then Seras told what happened in hers.

"I see. Then this Freak was trying to get to both of you through a mind attack. This does not bode well if these Freaks have that sort of power." she said.

Walter came back in with the two men who came from her Majesty.

"General, Seras, I need you two to go to Captain Ferguson. He has orders for you both." Integra said. "We will talk later about the other subject."

The two bowed and left heading straight for the training grounds where Captain Ferguson was watching troops go through the course.

"Ah, General, Miss Victoria. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"We were talking with Sir Integra about an important matter." the General said.

Ferguson nodded as he had them stand at attention.

"You are both being transferred. Your new missions will be dealing with information retrieval."

"Why?" she asked.

"We have many new recruits and with the ones that have survived the pervious attacks, including the Valentine brothers, they along with these new recruits have been getting much better. Sir Integra also is looking at it from the point of view that the General has many people he could call to gain info along with the fact that any person or persons we capture, you may be able to extract what they know through that hypnotic technique you've managed to learn. Or so Alucard has told Sir Integra that you finally figured out how to use that power."

"I'm not very good at it, but I guess the practice will help."

"Maybe I am just a willing subject." he said with a tone that only Seras recognized.

She had used the tactic on him, mostly to train on him because she needed to learn it and he had rather strong barriers to overcome to be able to enter his mind and make him do things he might not rather do. Other than making him actually dance as though there was disco music to see how ridicules it was, which he pulled himself from after a minute of doing so and a few other small task such as telling him to say certain things and saying things she knew to be truthful, the only other thing she had him do which seemed to last longer when under her influence, was when she asked him to do sexual things. If it wasn't for the fact she could feel when he was under her control and when he was trying to fight it, she would have thought the sexual times he was awake and doing it willingly. So far, in those cases, he hadn't woken up from them and didn't notice what was really happening until she broke him out of the trance to allow him to also enjoy the moment. Sometimes it had been a couple minutes before she gave him control back, a few times she waited half an hour.

"We understand and accept Captain." she said saluting.

"Very good." he said dismissing them.

On the news, a reporter was talking about a thing that the Queen had scheduled but cancelled because of the attack on Trafalgar Square. A helicopter was flying around showing pictures as the reporter was doing his job. He also reported that Scotland Yard was looking out for a terrorist group somewhere in London. Buckingham Palace was on full alert because the attack on the Square was actually an attempt on the Queen.

Later that evening after the two men left going back to the Queen, they entered to see Integra looking at some paper in the ash tray that was burned.

"I thought you agreed to stay away from smoking."

"I did. This was an order from her Majesty that I had to destroy after reading it." she said standing up and telling them what was suppose to take place. "Now, I need to go talk to Alucard. In the meantime, make some phone calls to whoever you might think that knows something. Perhaps that Mel'thena lady."

"As long as I don't have to go there, I can do that." he said as she left.

Alucard was sitting in his chair in his room in the dungeon as she walked up.

"Humans are so easy to manipulate, don't you agree Master?"

She said nothing as she stood before him and crossed her arms over her slowly expanding belly.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Go on."

"Have you ever thought about asking me to drink your blood? At any point at all? About mixing your blood with mine. About becoming more than what you are? The General once said if it was possible, he would change to be with Seras if she asked him too join her as a vampire. However, it is not possible. Nor for you anymore, but I wanted to ask."

"Why don't you just read my mind like you usually do?"

"I have." he said with a small laugh. "I just want to hear it from you."

There was a staring contest of sorts as they both said nothing. Seeing as she wasn't going to answer.

"There is an enemy unlike any other that we've encountered…."

"I have received new orders from her Majesty."

"Hmm?"

"As the official head of the Hellsing family, it is the first time I have been given this honor."

"I recall your father performing this same ceremony. The timing is bad. The stress may be too much for you right now."

"Which is why I have to attend."

"I know. My contract hasn't changed since your father. I belong, as always, to you and your family."

"The ceremony is tomorrow."

He only nodded slightly and watched her walk away and back up the stairs.

That night, the moon was shinning brightly as many Hellsing troops were spread out around London checking for the enemy troops. Unfortunately, they had no idea the enemy was beneath their feet running through the sewers to a certain location. They continued searching through the night and were still looking around even when morning came. Everyone came back when dawn broke to report on what they noticed or found, which was little. Walter had the TV on and it showed scenes from the helicopter view as the same reporter was speaking again. He went on about the ceremony that the Queen originally cancelled in Westminster was back on and her car along with a escorts were now headed for the Tower of London. He went on to say how it was strange that this was happening even with the dire threat of the terrorist. The press and spectators were bard from attending however. At the Tower of London, the British flag was waving in the breeze from the top of one of the towers that had a weather vane on it.

"Sir Integra, this really isn't a great idea to leave." Walter said as he gave her, her suit coat. "If you insist on going, I suggest you have the General drive you there and stay as your body guard if nothing else. He is technically your husband and should be there at your side anyway even if the Queen really doesn't want him to be there."

"I would do that Walter, but I am not leaving the house." she said button her coat closed.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"The Hellsing family is an ordained order." she said flipping her hair over her shoulders. "The Queen deemed it appropriate to hold the ceremony here."

His monocle fell off in surprise.

"The her Majesty is coming here, again? Right now?"

With the phone calls the General made and Seras making a few he pointed out trying, plus looking on the computer through files, some of which were places he hacked into that was beyond illegal in doing, they didn't find as much as they wished. MI-5 was pretty much in the dark like they were. Mel'thena didn't know a lot either and what soldiers that had came in and had been reading their minds as other parts of their bodies were currently occupied, she didn't learn much either.

Even though he could call Helena, he decided to just go and talk to her in person. Wearing his silver suit and Seras in her leather outfit and leather coat, they took off after informing Integra of their plans. It was daylight out and she had gotten her drink she needed earlier and one before driving there to give him a bit of time to recuperate. The elevator opened and they both walked out suddenly feeling something wrong. Not having his sword as he wished, he quickly pulled his guns as she pulled hers from behind her back. The door to her little house on the roof was open and that was enough cause to be alarmed. He kicked the door open quickly to find a very ugly man that fit Alucards description of Incognito. Helena was standing a few feet away from him near her chair holding herself up with a gun shot wound from the Armscore through her belly.

"Ah General." he said turning and pointing the gun at him. "So nice of you to drop by."

The coat withstood the blast of the gun but he cried out in pain as he was blasted back knocking him into Seras as they both landed on the roof. Incognito stepped out holding the gun in the air as he was sitting up slowly.

"You were the one who stopped my plan to kill Integra. For that alone, I shall kill you and then await for you to wake so that I may torture you for the rest of eternity." he said laughing darkly as he began to point the gun.

Seras saw she had dropped her gun as had the General. For a fleeting moment, she felt it was all over when suddenly the General vanished as did Incognito. Helena, even though gravely wounded, saw the General pounding his fist into the chest and head of the evil creature and continued to do so at a very fast pace until he slammed him through her back wall out onto the roof top. She looked over as Seras rushed in, grabbing her and rushed out into the elevator pressing the down button as Helena started to cry out from the pain of the sun light. They both dropped to the ground feeling pain as the effects of the words that the General was saying reached them as well making them feel as they had been being burned alive. It lasted about ten seconds draining them heavily and then stopped as they reached the bottom floor seconds later. The darkness made it easier on them to not be effected by the sunlight and Seras quickly hit the button to keep the lift from moving.

Up top, the General was hitting Incognito with everything he had. He sorely wished he had his sword and had telepathically told Seras to grab Helena and leave quickly. Once they had started off down the lift, he jumped back and placed his hands before him as through praying as Incognito laughed heartily and evilly.

"You are a fool to think that your pathetic punches could even do anything to someone as powerful as me. If you only were doing so to distract me from killing them, you failed. I will easily kill you and then after devouring the little girl, I think I'll save your whore vampire to torture before you as I do the same to you until her body finally gives out and dies horribly from lack of blood."

The entire time Incognito was speaking, the General stayed with his hands in front of him like he was praying and was speaking words he hadn't said in a long time. Mostly because they took time and the fact that they also took a toll on the user as well. Which was one of the reasons that very few people left in the world even knew the old archaic words. Incognito raised his gun to fire when he suddenly felt like he was on fire and freezing at the same time. Being the fact he was actually more demon than vampire, it hurt him a lot making him drop to his knees as he cried out in extreme agony. The General, seeing his opening, rushed back and grabbed his guns and came back quickly firing until his guns ran out of ammo. Incognito was hurting even more and his gun had fallen from his grip as he was blasted away along with the chains. He fell over the edge landing on a parked car crushing it and causing it to explode. Feeling extremely drained and pissed at the fact he was injured by someone who should have died long ago along with the others that had learned those archaic attacks to use against demons and other evil creatures, he vanished away before the General could pull off another attack. The General, after seeing Incognito vanish, staggered into Helena's house and dropped to the ground, almost passing out. Seras and a very weak Helena came back up and she quickly entered the house finding him on the floor.

"Where is he? What happened? Why did I feel like I was on fire?"

"He recited archaic words of old that attack and destroy evil. Even for people like us who are without evil intent, we are creatures of the darkness. The one he used also takes from the user." Helena said as she saw him sweating heavily and breathing extremely hard. "Had we not left when we did, we would have burned slowly, taking up to several hours before turning to ash. I knew the General was very old and had much wisdom and knowledge, but I did not think he was part of that druid occult."

"Druid?" she asked confused. "I thought they were all evil spell casters or something close to that."

"These druids were God fearing people who learned certain phrases and such that had harmful or deadly effects on evil creatures. However, using such words has always had an effect on the users, draining their life force. Many evil creatures came together one day to attack the druids at one time to finish them and make sure that the occult and its teachings were never taught or used again. The battle waged for several weeks. In the end, it is said only three made it out alive against the hundreds of evil creatures that attacked their castle. 27 men and women against so many."

"What happened to the other two?"

"Only the General knows for sure." she said sitting down as her eyes became more droopy.

"Oh god, I forgot you were hurt!" Seras exclaimed. "Where…."

"That was the first thing he destroyed." she said pointing at a refrigerator in the corner near the opening in her back wall that was covered with spent blood. "None of the bags survived."

"Helena, you may…" he croaked out.

"I have not drank from anyone in a long time. And I am injured very badly. I do not know if I would be able to control myself enough to stop. You are aware of this correct?"

"Can't kill me." he said smiling weakly. "Worst you'll do is put me to sleep and loose your teeth if you keep trying. I'd hate to see you die."

She nodded seeing he was giving her permission to go head anyway. Seras stayed kneeling next to him and bit her gloved hand as she felt the urge to join Helena. She especially didn't move when Helena suddenly looked at her while drinking with the intent of attacking her if she tried to stop her feasting. When her teeth did dissolve away, she cried out and backed away in pain. After a moment, her eyes changed and she became herself again.

"He does have a kick doesn't he?" Seras chuckled slightly.

"Yes. He is much sweeter and taster than any blood I have ever had. No wonder you drink from him instead of transfusion blood." she said as she felt more than rejuvenated. "I am sorry that I looked at you that way. It has been many years since I have drank from someone and that part of me I have not used came forth without my control."

"I understand more than you know."

"We have to leave before he returns. I'll have friends come take everything in here and put it in storage until we can get you a new place to live Helena." he whispered with what little strength he had left. "You'll have to come with us for now. Seras, you will have to drive. Just get one drink to help yourself."

She was about to protest when he passed out.

Helena slowly walked out the front door and looked up at the sun. She had never seen it except in pictures and the fact she was able to see everything in the daytime made tears of joy well up from getting this unique experience. Seras didn't want to, seeing as his condition didn't look good, but she drank anyway seeing as she was weak and hungy, and then quickly carried him to the car. Back at the mansion, the General was placed in her room as Helena decided to sit on a bench outside the mansion and enjoy what time she had being able to see the sun and such before having to go down into the basement and stay there until it was nightfall and she'd be on transfusion blood again. Seeing as there was little they could do since setting up a catheter to put bags of fluid in his body was pointless, Walter gave him a few injections of concentrated vitamin and mineral solutions to help him recover along with a shot of adrenalin as Seras reported what had happened to him and Integra. Even with the adrenalin, he still didn't wake up until a couple of hours went by. To which he ended up eating enough food to feed four people. Seras was glad to see that at least he kept his table manners despite the ravished feeling as she watched with envy, mostly at the chocolate fudge cake he devoured.

While he was asleep, Integra talked to Helena who thanked her for her hospitality and apologized for taking her time. All Helena could say was that Incognito was not a vampire like she knew, but some evil creature from the dark continent that had sinister plans that involved the destruction of the very planet, or so she gathered from what Incognito said about wanting to destroy everything. Even his weapon that would have killed a lesser vampire used sorcery from the dark continent which confirmed what Alucard said earlier. The General was lucky that he wasn't killed on the first shot and if it wasn't for his Immortality, he would have died from the effects of just getting hit by the dark bullet. Instead, all it did was weaken him for a time. Integra gave her permission to stay in the room near Seras's until the General got her a place to stay or have built or whatever. It wasn't until she talked to the General later getting a big surprise about him saying she could go live in his mansion in Colorado. Helena agreed to it since they were actually good friends, though they didn't talk much less see each other often. But she did say there was many books she wanted to read so combined with her books and his, she had plenty of them to go through now. Plus the added fact she would be able to get blood much easier and would have access to his money to buy anything she might need. She would be living in the basement that had many catacombs because she preferred the solitude. Had she been older when she was turned, maybe she'd be out looking for companionship, but seeing that wasn't the case, she really preferred being alone and was so use to it after all the years. Integra saw no reason to keep her from leaving and left it in his hands. The Hellsing Organization had been keeping track of her for years and her record was pretty much impeccable. The girl had no ill will towards anyone or ever had, which was why Integra was letting her leave. Alucard confirming it helped in her decision too.

Integra had finished talking to Helena earlier and it was getting later in the evening as she was going down into a special area of the basement to get ready for the ceremony the Queen was coming to do over her. Ferguson came up reporting that a agent at the Tower of London said that it was under a Freak attack.

"Hmm. Looks like the greedy bastards finally took the bait." she said smiling. "The Tower of London is the final resting place for many threats against the crown. Go and spill blood in the name of Henry the VI."

"And the security here?"

"The secret service will handle it. Not to mention that Seras and the General are still here. Our enemy is a trained division of S.A.S. troops. Use all available personal. I leave you in charge." she said as he saluted. "May God and her Majesty be with you, Amen."

"Amen." he said then turned leaving.

One of the newest and great Captains was ordering the men to move out after Ferguson had told him the orders. All of their A.P.C.'s were filled with the men available as they got ready to leave.

As they were doing that, Integra had a sleeveless robe of sorts that was white with a red stripe across one side that covered her head and a metal pole with two lion heads facing each other. She was currently walking down the hallways towards the special room to get ready. Alucard was following her in the shadows. He knew that the General had attacked Incognito and was surprised that the General and two girls survived. However, he was glad the General failed to destroy Incognito otherwise he wouldn't have the chance to fight a powerful creature like himself as he was sure was going to take place that very night.

"Here in this holy place of Heldon.." Integra said as she knelt before an alter in the special room she entered moments ago. "As a Royal Arch of Enoch. I say prayer for our country."

There was several large pillars on either side of the room that had a black and white checkered floor. Alucard was standing on the left side, as if you entered, leaning against a pole with his arms crossed and head down. Integra was still speaking when he looked up and smiled a moment before laughing.

As the Hellsing forces started advancing on the Tower of London, the news choppers above reported it quickly. Ferguson and several men including the fairly new Captain were outside the tower getting ready to enter.

"Remember, our targets our not ghouls, they are Freaks. They are wearing S.A.S. unit uniforms." Ferguson said. "Whatever the case, they are still vampires. Make sure your men know to shoot for the head and chest areas."

"Right sir. I just never thought I'd end up fighting the S.A.S. sir."

Ferguson nodded in understanding.

"Especially in the middle of the tower." Ferguson said turning to look at it. "Remember lad, both God and her Majesty is with us."

"Amen."

Quickly the troops entered the place not knowing that it was a trap and that they were being watched from above.

The General was upstairs doing work for Integra as she was down getting ready for the Queen to arrive. Construction was halted and the people left last night to come back later when called because the Queen was suppose to arrive to do a special ceremony. So, with the place basically empty, Seras sat talking to him again while he was doing paperwork and watching the TV news. As he noticed their men entering the tower and it being reported, it suddenly occurred to him what was actually taking place.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled getting up quickly. "Seras, grab whatever you think you'll need. This is all one big trap. Meet me at the car!"

He ran out tearing the door off, accidentally and found Walter while she changed into her uniform and then rushed to the car getting it ready, seeing as she had a key as well. Walter saw his reasoning behind it after a short explanation and said he'd tell Integra what he said saying he'd stay at her side as always and protect her while the two went to help at the Tower of London. They broke many traffic laws and caused a few accidents on their way there, but didn't get into a crash of their own. Walter got on the phone soon after they left to find out more and found out he did. The Queen was not coming as intended and the situation was really bad and a trap as the General figured. Explosions were taking place in various areas of London as the Freaks caused trouble in not only the Tower but other areas. The media, which should have been called off, was still covering the Tower of London saying it was a terrorist attack that halted the ceremony and what was worse was that the Hellsing troops were being called the terrorist attacking the Tower.

Down where Integra was, she was still kneeling in wait when a pentagram like on the back of Alucards hand came around her and slowly rose until it touched the ceiling.

"Alucard?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Your Queen will not be coming." he said with joy of the upcoming battle he was going to be in.

"What did you say?! What are you doing?!"

"You are going to have to keep yourself out of trouble for awhile. I'm going out to have a bit of fun!"

"Alucard!" she yelled as he left.

"Sir Integra!" Walter shouted as he entered from an upper level.

"What it is Walter?"

"The General and Seras have left a short time ago. The Tower attack by the Freaks is just a trap against our people. The media is telling everyone that Hellsing troops are behind the attack on the Tower and that we are the terrorist. They both left to try and save the situation! Because of the media and the attack, her Majesty is not coming!"

She tossed aside the covering and walked out quickly muttering curses and saying that this shouldn't be happening.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A.N. Warning to young readers. Let's just say there is a rather somewhat graphic sex scene. Basically your imagination will give away what is happening, though I tried not to go into a lot of detail about what happens. This will probably be the only story I have and plan on writing among the others that I have going on that will be this intense along the sex lines. The others have been suggestive while this one delves very close to X-rated or Mature like Fanfiction has their rating system as.

For any of you Stargate readers of mine, and anyone who is thinking I am some sick deranged pervert, I am not. I just think Seras is an exceptionally beautiful woman and, I do admit that I still have my virginity and if Hellsing was real, I would go work there and ask for her to change me so that I would be forever her fledgling. Seriously, I would. I think between the two of us we could help each other keep our humanity while learning to become powerful vampires for Sir Integra. Anyway, enough of my useless ramblings yet again……

The attack inside the Tower of London continued and was getting bad for the Hellsing soldiers. It wasn't the outnumbered problem they had, it was the supernatural and faster, besides also being more powerful enemies they had that was the extreme trouble they were dealing with.

"This is squad three inside the Tower and we are surrounded! We need backup!" came over the line. "We need back up…."

The rest heard over the line was his screaming death. A couple men that were trying to get to them were near a hallway inside and started checking it out. One guy stayed behind to keep watch on the other guys back and didn't notice the Freaks were behind them in the water. He saw the other guy walking down the hallway turn around as a Freak from above dropped down and stabbed him in the head with a knife. He fired his explosive round and was surprised it didn't kill the Freak, which ended up having a demon face. Two Freaks behind him slit his throat making him drop his weapon that exploded as it went off on impact of the ground. The Freaks jumped away and ran quickly as part of the Tower wall came tumbling down.

As the attack continued and explosions kept taking place, the news kept reporting it instead of it being stopped like it normally would have been. The Hellsing troops inside were loosing quickly. They had little chance against the enemy since they didn't know they were more than just Freaks and the fact it was a trap. Outside in one of the A.P.C. units, Ferguson was trying to contact different groups as he heard cries for help or reports of other squads doing in the enemy, which was far and few between.

"Montelbon, head around and back up Gambles unit." Peter said over the gunfire on the line. "Montelbon!"

All he got was static on the lines.

"Damn!" he said tossing the CB unit aside.

He got out and looked back across the bridge while seeing a couple helicopters above them. He watched as a few other A.P.C.'s came in and rammed or knocked the Hellsing ones out of the way.

"What's going on?" Integra asked as Walter followed her out of the catacombs.

"The British Army can hardly overlook a large, full-armed unit attacking a National Monument, especially with the Queens flag raised." he said. "Nor can they confirm the existence of a demonically possessed occult, or a state sponsored, demon hunting organization with vampires on the payroll. Therefore the Army has been ordered to rescue her Majesty at any cost."

"But we all know that the Queen isn't even there. Why hasn't the Round Table stopped…." she said suddenly stopping at the stairs going up to the level with her office. "It's another trap. Someone at the Round Table put this into play well after the incident with the General in that conference."

"Someone is getting revenge on us then. Obvious only because the Round Table gave the order to attack." he said.

"Whoever it was in that room that is doing this will pay dearly." she growled.

There was a lot of people watching the attack on the Tower from a distance, but the army was keeping them behind a line. Ferguson was still by the command A.P.C. and not moving away for cover or anything else.

Inside, a group of three men were fighting a few of the Freaks and doing a good job, or at least better than most of the other troops. Another Freak went down in a hail of gunfire quickly from two men.

"This is Pickman." the Captain that was given the orders earlier by Ferguson said into his mike. "We are headed towards Beacham Tower."

He didn't get a response though and tapped the mike on his helmet.

"What's the situation outside? Portney?"

He turned to look as one of his men was pulled into the trees dying horribly.

"Blast." he said pointing his MP-5. "Hmm?"

He turned to see a couple of Freaks walking towards him so he pulled his pistol firing. Seeing it was doing little good, he used his MP-5 as well. But the two kept walking towards him.

"Damn!"

The Freak that killed the man behind him jumped from the trees and was almost upon Pickman when his head exploded.

"Alucard?"

"Sorry, I'm running a bit late." he said holding his smoking Jackal. He fired taking one of the Freaks out in front of the man.

"I abhor tardiness." he said firing his weapons into the other until it dropped dead.

He turned and said a prayer over the other guy that died and then shot him in the head to ensure he didn't get up. Alucard watched from one of the walkways above before starting to walk off.

"After loosing so many men, I better be victorious." Pickman said as he tossed his helmet aside.

"Heh. Spoken like a true soldier of Hellsing."

"Where the hell is Sir General and Miss Victoria?!"

"They are on their way as we speak."

"Good. The enemy will lose for sure and maybe I'll make it out of this alive." he said reloading. "Then I will yell at them for not being here before hand."

Back in her office, she was watching the news with Walter nearby while she was yelling at someone on the phone as the news talked about the army surrounding the Tower of London. Someone obviously threatened her over the phone because she instantly counter backed saying the General would call upon help that not even the Chinese Army could stop before slamming the phone.

"Sir Integra. Um, is that actually possible?"

"Partially. Unfortunately, because this is a internal British matter, those SGC people can't help us. And it would take a week at the most for the General to get the help he would need here, but it would be too late by then. Damn it! They are not only taking my men but trying to take my families honor as well!" she yelled slamming her hands on the desk. She stopped as Walter started to speak. "Yes, I know. Don't get so worked up or stress."

She took a deep breath and let it out a few times.

"Get me Ferguson."

He was currently standing by the entrance to the command A.P.C. as the phone inside was ringing. Several Army troops lined up pointing weapons at him while he had his hands out on either side of him. Lights from the helicopters were pointed at him and the vehicle. Integra hung up seeing as Ferguson wasn't picking up the phone. She was about to yell again when she saw Walter hold up a finger.

"Damn bloody time to pick to be pregnant." she growled. "And I can't ever smoke away my frustration!"

Alucard was having lots of fun as he just walked around blowing heads off. No Freak could even get near or hide from him. If they were hiding behind anything, he just fired the Jackal through it. Pickman, the last of the troops alive, fired off several dozen rounds into a room, and then tossed a grenade before moving on. He was following or going with Alucard, depending on your point of view. With no other back up, who else should he follow he figured in his own mind. The grenade exploded taking out the other enemies and Alucard walked out of the smoke as he reloaded.

"I will not allow, under any circumstances, the Hellsing Organizations mission to be impeded!" Ferguson stated as he took a step forward. "Even if you are British military soldiers!"

A news camera shined a light down on him as he was speaking and waving his arms slightly. He reached into his holster and fired two rounds into the ground and everyone watching that news channel saw what he did.

"Stand down your…." he began saying.

The men started to knell when everyone heard above all the noises going around a strange horn sound and the roar of an engine. The people in the crowd screamed and started running as bright blue lights came at them and once again the Dixie horn was blown. Several men opened fire only to move as the car came at them as the bullets bounced off. The camera turned to look as the car jumped before the line, going at least twenty feet into the air. The soldiers near Ferguson dropped their weapons and scrambled out of the way as the car slammed down and spun around hitting the army A.P.C. and taking a chunk of the track off. It spun around, turning towards everyone as he turned the brights on high as she got out of the car and grabbed the shocked Captain as a bullet impacted on the A.P.C. where he had been. The news caught all of this and watched as several men opened fire as the door closed. Seeing as Peter was trying to ask questions, she gently knocked him out and set him in the back seat as the General pushed buttons.

"I SUGGEST TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO LIVE, LEAVE!" he shouted through the cars mike. "TTHIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!"

Bullets and several explosives hit the car and then the army waited as did the camera crew above for the dust to settle. Integra was watching the whole thing and thought all three were dead. But something told her otherwise, mostly because she remembered him saying the car was a special car, other than being bigger than a normal 1969 Dodge Charger, is also had special features that no other car had. She accounted the jumping factor as one since it did so with no ramp. As the dust settled, the lights were still shining very brightly, and there was a few small missiles that came out of compartments on either side of the doors. Plus a couple short version fifty caliber machine guns that came above the fenders next to the hood. People screamed and ran as the missile fired taking out the Army missile trucks and a few of their A.P.C.'s. When the guns started firing, everyone was running. They fired at anything that moved and could do so in a 180 degree mark. With the Army occupied with running, the two got out and she entered the A.P.C. quickly tossing a high caliber sniper rifle to him which he used to kill the men in the apartment building that, BG's sensors told him about on approach. Right now, he didn't care that the Army men were fighting against them and not knowing what they were doing was wrong. She walked out with her backpack and her large cannon as he was reaching back into the car, grabbing the mike as the guns quit for a moment.

"Come after us if you wish to die. I don't give a fuck right now. The guns have a auto track system as well so come close if you wish. Oh, and if any idiot decides to try and blow up the car and actually succeeds. Everything within a two block radius goes up with it."

"Seriously?" she asked as he hit some switch on his watch that put the car in lockdown mode, but also in defense mode as the panels on the side closed back up.

"The fuel isn't gasoline. Didn't you know that?" he said as they ran in quickly.

"What is it then?"

"Hydrogen."

"Like the bomb?!"

"Well, it is the liquid version, but still dangerous. I may have exaggerated on the block radius a bit. There is more explosives in there. I did forget to take that bomb out of the trunk."

"And you hang out with me more than Walter?"

"If you mean what I think you mean, that is beyond disgusting."

"No, I meant….oh never mind."

"He'll watch our backs. Mostly because he is programmed too."

"Well, I think he is…getting his point across." Walter said.

"Jesus Christ." she muttered as the camera looked over the destruction. "How many people did he just kill?"

They listened to the reports that the news was getting as the camera panned around the area. According to the info, several Army men had been injured. The people in the A.P.C.'s and missile trucks had been able to get out, but not unscathed. Even with all the firepower the car had unleashed at everyone, it had managed to somehow not kill anyone either. As far as everyone could tell, no civilians had been hurt, mostly because many were still running. One Army helicopter fired several rounds from its gun only for the car to suddenly drive sideways and back up into the battle area firing off a few rounds back. The helicopter started smoking and ended up landing on a nearby building, thankfully not exploding. Everyone was staying away from it after that. Especially after more missiles came out of the side again, but didn't fire.

The two looked up from the news screen as police drove into the driveway and started into her house.

"Sir Integra, whatever you order. I, Walter Dolnaise, will protect you." he said holding his gloves close together as he got his wires ready. "Even if it cost me my life."

"That will not happen. We have lost enough people today."

"We're surrend…."

"Hell no!" she said standing quickly. "We will not surrender. Our forces are not totally lost. We still have hope. But we won't resist either."

"Then what is your order?"

"We wait."

Alucard was proud of the feeling he was sensing from two very important people. He had heard everything that the General had said back at the entrance and was especially proud of the fact that the man wasted no time to get the job done even if it mean killing people in his way. He could feel them both more than beyond pissed as they slew everything that got in their way. Nothing had a chance. Even though she was walking around with the large cannon on her back, she was still cutting the enemy up with her sword or using her pistol. The General had dropped the sniper rifle and was cutting everything in his way, not even bothering to use his guns at all. Alucard thought the new addition to his sword was interesting. The chain he had attached to the bottom of the handle to allow him to swing it around and throw it at enemies was something Alucard thought was really cool. More than once he had taken out several Freaks by just swinging it by the chain. Only once did he almost hit her though and since then quit tossing it around when she was nearby.

The two climbed over a pile of former wall and diced another couple of Freaks.

"There was only sixty six men. They must have made more Freaks or something."

"We've been killing our own men turned into ghouls as well."

"Oh right." he said sadly as it hit him. "I forgot that could happen. More caskets to put into the ground. More to mourn."

She shook her head and turned sharply to slice another Freak that jumped at her with a knife that connected with her blade near the hilt. His knife shattered as her blade cut him in half.

"Nice."

"I saw him coming a mile…ah damn." she said as her blade broke near the hilt. "Guess I'm back to this."

"I like the cannon."

"You like mindless destruction."

"What can I say, I'm a guy." he said shrugging. "Seeing explosions is always cool."

"Lame excuse. But I still love you anyway." she said as they continued over the pile to find several of the Freak demons eating on some of their men. "Filthy demons!"

He raised his blade to cover his face as she fired the cannon and caused a massive amount of smoke and debris to come at them.

"See, that was cool."

She ejected the spent shell and put a new one in as they moved on.

"Enjoy it police girl! Feel how the General feels when it is time to battle! Reveal in the massacre!" Alucard said with a laugh as he crossed his arms pointing his guns and firing at two Freaks near him. "What does not kill you makes you stronger. And as long as the General is always there for you, you will only get stronger still. Especially off his powerful blood! Who knows, you may yet even succeed me!"

The two went through quite a bit more, him following her since they were looking for Alucard anyway. She fired the round at point blank range into one guy who caught the round. However, it exploded anyway as the General got behind his blade and covered his head as dust, smoke and debris flew past him and her once again. He laughed before getting up and shaking everything out of his hair.

"Now wasn't that fun?!"

"Yes!" she said with a certain tone. "I want more of these bastards to come out!"

"Enjoy it, but control it Seras. I don't want to become your next opponent." he said grabbing her shoulder.

"I have control." she growled with her fangs showing.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I think what I am feeling is mostly from you, which feels really good." she said with enjoyment and malice at the same time.

"And that is?" he said with a small smile.

"The joy of battle and untold destruction, mostly of my enemies!"

"Oh, yeah, that's from me." he said squeezing her shoulder.

"This way." she said with a smile that would make Alucard proud.

Alucard felt her feelings and was proud as he killed another enemy behind him.

"Alucard…."

He turned around and walked over to Pickman who was sitting against a metal fence.

"There is a bullet in your stomach."

"No shit." he said coughing up blood. "Please…uh…I want to be human…"

He gasped in pain a moment before speaking.

"For Hellsing…."

He fired his last round in the clip putting Pickman out of his misery. Ejecting the clip he reached in finding his last one, which made him grunt in disapproval but also smile as he realized he'd be fighting head on with his bare hands very soon. He set his hat on Pickmans face before turning to the large building that looked like a church.

"Incognito!" he shouted. "How much longer must I play with your pathetic golems?!"

The top windows lit up and he laughed before walking in.

The other two were running up a hill with trees towards the building Alucard was in when she suddenly stopped. It took him a moment to notice she wasn't beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Master said I would learn to enjoy this feeling. And I'm getting a lot of it from you!" she growled. "I hate it! I don't want this feeling!"

"Seras!" he said grabbing the end of the barrel as she started lowering it towards his head. "Have you used your power to kill innocents?! This feeling, that you are not only getting from me but from your vampire side, have you used it to kill innocent people or to save lives?!"

"No! I try to save people!" she said as he pushed the cannon away and got in her face. "I'm not a killer!"

"Remember that! Remember that one thought and you won't have lost control! You control it, not the other way around!"

"But it is still killing!"

"Search my feelings! Search deeper!" he exclaimed as he put his forehead to hers. "Why am I feeling this way and why do I do this?!"

"That's why you don't kill indiscriminately." she said as she searched his emotions. "That's how you maintain your control after every battle you've been in."

"Yes!" he said clenching his fist near her face. "Because I know when to stop. Even in the mist of extreme battle, you keep telling yourself that once the enemy is gone or fled, you stop. You don't turn into a monster or on your own people as long as you keep that thought. Killing for the fun of it makes you a monster, doing it to save others, makes you a hero, even if you never get recognized for it."

"But you're enjoying this!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Because it helps! We're saving the pour souls of those turned! Once they are truly dead, they are at peace. And those people who were turned evil and embraced it because they were evil as humans to begin with, once dead, can't harm innocent people or our allies!"

"I understand. I know how to control it now. Oh god, I almost shot you." she said as fear crept into her voice.

"Your training is complete Padawan." he said cupping her cheek a moment before backing up and bowing slightly as he changed his voice. "Here now, shall your training further, become easier, yes."

"What?" she asked totally confused as the barrel hit the ground with a thud. "What is with the weird voice and reverse talking?"

"Star Wars. Yoda." he said shrugging.

"Haven't seen it." she said shaking her head.

"Oh god." he said rubbing his face. "No wonder you have trouble and have conflicting emotions. It's, we'll watch it later and you'll see what I mean. Though I can't think of any character off hand you could represent."

"Who would Alucard be?" she asked putting the barrel back on her shoulder.

"Darth Vader, to a point." he said as they started running again.

"The very name sounds evil."

"He's the villain. Not the head bad guy though."

"Oh, how sweet. To find you both here and talking like real acceptable lovers. It makes me sick. You should be with me and reveal in your true existence. Forget the human you once were. Enjoy the thrill of the hunt of the prey humanity is."

They looked up to find the man from their nightmare dreams that one time.

"You son of a…." the General growled with extreme contempt as he started forward.

"He's mine. This I will enjoy." she growled as he started to move. "Hold this."

"Yes ma'am." he said taking it in his left hand at the tone of her voice. "How long?"

"If it takes more than a minute, then I need harder training." she said walking away with clenched fist.

They both suddenly vanished from his sight. He started looking at his watch when he was slammed into, knocking him, the cannon and his sword different directions. Shaking his head to get rid of the dazed feeling, he looked up to see the blonde man looking down at him.

"I'll kill you and then she will…"

Blondie cried out in sever pain as a large blade impaled him from behind at the same time the General had pulled his gun and fired, only to miss and burn the guys face as his head snapped back. The sword came back out quickly and then sliced through him several dozen times before going up through his groin and out the top of his head. She held the sword over her head as the body turned to dust on the General.

"You used me as a distraction." he said dropping his arm to the ground that had the gun. "Why didn't you say something?"

"No. I didn't." she said lowering the sword. "He managed to knock me aside and during our fight talked about killing you and then having me to himself. I dropped my guard when I shouldn't have and he went after you. I saw your sword and, well…."

"A little warning would have been nice." he said rolling over and shaking the dust off. "Ugh, at least it is ash instead of blood and guts."

"Sorry, heat of the moment thing." she said shrugging as she gave the blade back and got her cannon. "That was less than thirty…."

"That was less than ten! But you let your guard down.." he said following her towards the building.

"You would have done the same if he had been fighting you and talked about me."

"Yeah. I would have." he admitted. "Nice job by the way."

"We need to work better on watching around us while in the heat of the moment."

"That's rather hard to do when…"

"Not sex! How can you even think about that right now?"

"I got a nice view when you stood over me a few moments ago. I prefer the blue instead of the black. Though those really tight white ones really define…"

"Pervert." she said shaking her head as she looked away while crossing her arms. "But it explains why you are not a breast man."

"But you still love me." he said into her ear as they kept running.

"I can't deny that." she said as they continued forward. "Now get your mind out of my underwear and back on the mission."

Two men from the Queen, always the same men that came with messages from the Queen when she couldn't be reached by phone or it was something that had to be reached by person, came to the Hellsing property and was allowed to see Integra. She was still sitting at her desk where the police had left her and Walter.

"We have brought with us a message from her Majesty." one of the men said.

"Go ahead." she said standing.

"These are times that test the heart, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The Royal Family shall not forget the contributions of the Hellsing Organization over this century. Please stand strong in this fierce night and take solace that at sunrise, your Judas shall be punished."

They turned to leave and then orangish haired man turned back a moment.

"Remember that her Majesties prayers are with you."

"Stand strong through this? It seems we've been abandoned."

Alucard went through the place and down into the deeper parts to find what he was looking for, sitting on a wooden device that held a variety of weapons. A couple halberds, a trident, a spear, and a sword.

"Come now, let us begin this, he who is nobody. Incognito!"

Incognito lifted his head and opened his right eye and then his left one just appeared turning bright red.

"Alucard."

Alucard laughed darkly as his opponent got up.

"Control art restriction released to level two. Situation B. Keeping power restriction unlocked until the target has been silenced." he said laughing more as Incognito pulled that Armscore out. His glasses disappeared and the wind began whipping around as his power level increased.

She got tired of waiting seeing as there was no new developments with the news. The police and Army were staying out because the car kept firing a few rounds every time anyone got close, so the news couldn't give anything new. Being tired of the same scene and news, Integra and Walter took a secret passage and got to the helicopter. A few of the police ran up to stop them when their weapons all suddenly fell apart as though they were just sliced into sections.

"I suggest you cease and desist immediately." Walter said as his silver wire floated from his fingers. "Or you may yourselves be next."

They ran away quickly as Integra told him to get in.

"It's been awhile since I flown one this one being as I have been being trained on the others Sir Integra. Forgive me if I am a bit slow."

"Just hurry Walter."

"Yes sir." he said flicking the final switches and making it take off.

Incognito fired and missed only to blow several large holes into his coat as Alucard moved and fired off a couple rounds. One blew a large hole in the column next to him and the other put a large hole that would have killed a normal vampire because there would be nothing left of the heart. How his arm was staying on had to be from power of the dark continent because he had no shoulder to keep the arm on either.

"Yes, shoot more Alucard!"

"Yes! At last, a opponent that is worthy of my power!" Alucard said happily as he ran around the room.

Incognito fired hitting the side of Alucards face. He slightly leaned back from the blow and then moved so quick he vanished as he ran towards him quickly using his vampire speed.

"I just don't like the look in your eye!"

Incognito only laughed as Alucard was now in front of him with the Jackal pointed directly as his large red eye.

"Please try again in your next life!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger.

It put a large hole where his eye was and took a good portion of that side of his head knocking him to the ground. He dropped the gun in the process and groaned as Alucard stood over him.

"Before I kill you I need to know, since we are both serving human masters, who is your Master Incognito?! Give me the name of the one who would make cheap copies of us with their bugs!"

He turned his head and looked at Alucard laughing hard. The room suddenly lit up as lines glowed on the walls like they did on his body earlier. Alucard looked around and then pointed his gun.

"You just don't know when to quit!"

"You've run out of your puny man made bullets, blessed with the power of your puny god." he said as the hole in his head started glowing red as the eye was coming back.

"Clever bastard!"

Blast or lines, he wasn't sure, hit Alucard like a sword cutting through him. Though he didn't fall apart, he was cut clean through several times across the chest and waist area. One going across his wrist holding the empty Jackal. The weight of the gun made his hand fall forward but he didn't loose his grip on the gun much less loose his hand which was barely hanging on.

The two had entered the building and when everything lit up with the strange lines, she lost her ability to locate him as something blocked it. They both went down to the lower sections only to find branching areas that went many directions. Reluctantly, they decided to spilt up and search, seeing as they were both very fast, they could cover ground quickly and find each other quickly as well. The telepathy thing was really cool he mentioned before running off one direction. She guessed at what direction he could be and started off when she smelled a whiff of his blood in the air and when that way instead. As she got closer, she could tell he was totally out of ammo and wasn't surprising with the enemies that were in the area. She had two shells left and one clip for her gun, plus two clips for Alucard in her bag. Running down a small flight of stairs and whipping around a corner, she found him standing before Incognito. Quickly dropping, she opened her bag and pulled out a clip.

"Master!"

"Police girl!" he yelled turning his head to see her as another beam hit him across the chest again. "Run away!"

"Master, I have…" she said holding it out.

"Run away, now!" he shouted.

Anger, hate, and rage ran through her as she felt the need to run and try to help her Master. She could feel he was in trouble and saw the attack, whatever it was, hit him, causing him serious injuries. When she saw a beam of that light coming at her, she knew there was no way she was going to avoid it, much less possibly survive. If Alucard was, as she could best describe the feelings she was getting from him, getting his ass kicked, then she, barely knowing her vampire powers technically, had little chance of survival. Fear and sadness rushed through her as she silently called for help since she was to scared to cry out for it.

The sound of metal hitting stone and the sound of someone grunt in pain startled her from shock. She slowly looked up dropping the clip to find the General's hair in her face as he was kneeling down holding her. The large sword right behind him blocked most of the attack and what little went around the edge caught him and his coat instead. It burned the coat and the metal underneath slightly along with some of his skin. But it failed to go through him and into her.

"General." Incognito growled before laughing. "It is fitting you are here to die with the rest of the pitiful fools who thought they could stop me!"

"Seras, run, you can't help or be here right now."

"But…." she said as Incognito was speaking.

"Trust me. I'd only kill you. Cover your ears, now go!"

As he quickly stood, pulling his sword, as she bolted quickly in tears while covering her ears. A beam of that light went for her but it suddenly cancelled out half way there. She kept running and after a couple dozen feet or so, ran into a wall that wasn't there before. It wasn't very intense and excruciating pain, but it made her cry out as something was hitting her that she couldn't see or feel a few moments later.

"Drac, that isn't vampire you are fighting, but a fucking demon vampire straight from hell!" the General yelled as he pointed his sword.

"I shall be the vessel that brings forth Set into this world. You fools along with everything and everyone shall be destroyed…."

Suddenly the General wasn't there anymore. But they noticed him rather quickly seconds later, however, as six of the blades were spinning in the air around Incognito while he was still holding the seventh blade which was the main double sided blade. The blades weren't being held in the air by any sort of power, since the General had none to begin with. But by the shear fact he was moving so fast going from blade to blade, switching one for the other that they didn't have a chance to hit the ground. As he would grab one, he hit Incognito in some way that put the blade through him as he moved onto the next weapon. Being injured as he was, Alucard only could really see that there was six weapons spinning and changing from what they were before as he did this several dozen times.

Pain like no other hit Alucard and Incognito as, while running and swinging, he recited a set of words that were suppose to be a last resort attack only, plus words adding to the effect. Take the enemy with you was the sort of thing he was going for but he wasn't even sure if it would work. Alucard fell to his knees as the words affected him and then it all stopped. Six blades were stabbed to the hilts in different areas of Incognito's trunk and one up through his crotch area. The General came down from a jump and stabbed the large knife blade into the top of Incognito's head with a yell. He let go and stumbled away hitting the wall as Alucard slowly rose back to his feet. Incognito roared in pain as light burst forth from the areas the blades had cut him and from the areas where the blades were currently at, spilling his power out.

Alucard thought it was finally over, and very disappointed that the General had been the one to finish the job, but instead he felt Incognito's power rise suddenly. The General must have saw this or possibly felt it as he pulled his two guns. However, he never got the chance to fire as a blinding light came forth from Incognito and all the blades blasted out of his body shattering like glass. Some blast of evil, or what Alucard figured was actually part of the side effect of the attack that the General did with the words, slammed against him. It could have also been a evil power from the dark continent as well, he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, one, the other, or a combination of both, the General was blown back and thrown through the concrete wall knocking Seras's bag away and bouncing the clip off a wall and into the room near Alucard. Normally, Alucard would have seen the General get up from something like that, since Seras had thrown him through a couple walls during training. This time, he saw a major difference. The General looked like he had been put through a grinder, literally. He was bleeding heavily and all his clothes including his coat were practically shredded. His guns had been blown away, shattering into pieces as well. The shredding part didn't really bother Alucard, but the fact that the General now looked like he was really, really old made him cringe. Whatever those words were he used, he used his life force as part of the attack, and it failed. Blood was pooling out of him quickly and it was evident he was already dead and had been before he hit the wall.

Though he was heavily injured and bleeding out whatever dark energy was keeping him alive, Incognito still laughed and mocked the General's attempt.

Outside, the news reported that the Queen and Royal family were completely safe and that from other areas, since the strange Dodge Charger was keeping them from entering the front, the Army and police forces were now entering the Tower of London to quell the forces inside. However, all they found was mass dead bodies and piles of ash.

He was still laughing when he looked at Alucard.

"This Tower cries out in hunger to consume your blood. Yours, along with his and your pathetic fledgling will make for a great sacrifice to Set!"

"This Tower is a old and decrepit ruin. It suits you perfectly as your place of death!" Alucard yelled as he summoned the clip nearby to his hand. "I'll send you back to the deepest pits of hell! While you are there, you can lick the devils ass, Incognito!"

It quickly came up and he slammed it into the Jackal as Incognito was causing more of the strange waving light beams to appear. Five rounds out of the six round magazine was all it took to take Incognito's head off. He kept the gun pointed as he watched for the body to fall. After several seconds, the lighted lines on the wall began to flicker and then faded away. Suddenly they appeared on Incognito's injured body. Some of the lines on his body included a section on the back of his head along with the left side of his face. It turned to Alucard, looking at him along with the bullets he fired suspended in the middle of his head. A smile appeared as the large red eye showed up and the bullets in his head turned. The Jackal took a lot of the brunt almost being destroyed as the bullets were thrown back at him, taking large sections out of the right side of his body, which was already injured badly from the light beam attacks earlier and the General's words. Blood splattered the walls behind him as the bullets bounced off the walls.

"How does it feel Alucard, to have a taste of your own blessed silver bullets?" Incognito asked as his head came back.

Alucard slowly fell, or more like melted to the floor with what was left of his head in the middle. Seras felt it as she came crawling on her hands and knees around the corner to also find the General against the wall dead in a massive puddle of his own blood.

"General…" she muttered crawling up slowly and then seeing Alucard. "Master!"

Walter was flying with no problems as the Tower of London came into view. A couple Army helicopters came flying up beside them quickly as they continued.

"Attention, Hellsing Organization helicopter, you will turn around immediate…"

Walter had to pull the helicopter up as the Army one on his left, which had been talking suddenly started smoking from having the tail end blown off by some missile.

"Walter?"

"It wasn't me Sir Integra."

She crawled over to Alucard seeing Incognito had walked off.

"Master.."

"Police girl. I am your master. You should have listened to me, or at least the General."

"I….."

"Seras…" he said as his eyes closed.

"No, Master…."

She grabbed his head as it started to sink into the pool of blood that had been his body. Not even thinking, she licked some of the blood off his face and then jerked but kept hold of his head when a large halberd axe head stuck into the ground near her.

"Even if you drink every drop of his blood, you will never become powerful enough to become a true Nosferatu. You will die here, alone. A fitting place for you three insolent fools." he said laughing before disappearing as she called him a bastard.

The other helicopter started to fire on the Hellsing chopper thinking it had attacked them. Walter quickly managed to avoid getting them and their ride riddled with bullets as he fired off one of the sidewinders. It sent the other helicopter to the ground as a burning wreck. The third Army helicopter moved in and firing hitting their side and tail before it took several rounds from a fifty caliber before sending it crashing like the other. Walter still had control, for the moment, but hydraulics were failing quickly, fuel was depleting from a hole in the tank and oil pressure was going down fast.

"Walter, what are you doing?" she asked as he put it into hover mode.

"I must protect you, even if it cost my own life Sir Integra." he said pulling his wires.

"Wait, what are you…"

The door suddenly was blown away as his wires cut it off, wrapping around her quickly as she was pulled out by the air pressure. Not being able to move, she only cried out his name as she jerked in midair and was slowly lowered to the ground just inside the Tower area. Other than getting the air knocked out of her when she hit the grass, she was okay. The wires slipped away and she cried out his name again as she watched as a small explosion happened and the helicopter start spinning out of control crashing further into the Tower area. She slowly sat up and looked over seeing several police troops and Army officers headed her way.

"Great, I doubt telling them I'm preg…." she began as the men suddenly stopped and then ran away quickly as bullets riddled the ground near them.

She cried out and jerked back as bright blue lights came at her and then turned away only to seconds later see a big 01 a foot from her face. She lowered her arm as the car moved forward and the door opened.

"Get in Sir Integra. We have little time and I haven't much ammo left."

"What?" she said seeing no one in the passenger or driver seat.

"Get in. Or would you like to be killed by the enemies that may still be around. I can't understand what it might feel like, since I have no real feelings, but from what I hear, being eaten alive isn't fun."

"What are you?" she asked getting in and seeing an unconscious Ferguson in the back seat.

"Captain Ferguson is perfectly fine Sir Integra. I am called the Big General, or BG for short. I was created by the General and Seras. My orders are to protect you if they are not around." BG said as he turned and blasted the wall nearby with a missile. "Hang on to something if you would please."

"What, wait…." she said grabbing the seatbelt and quickly putting it on as they jumped out onto the street and sped away quickly.

Incognito was really pissed. He was losing energy fast because of the attack, not only by Alucard, but by the General. Mostly he was pissed that he couldn't find Integra. He had felt her earlier and knew she was nearby, but now she was gone, and he wasn't sure how. Seeing as what he needed was a virgin to call for Set, he found one nearby in one of the crowds, scaring many people away before bringing her back to the chapel area inside the Tower of London. Fear overtook the poor young woman as she was placed in the middle of the circle in the room. Seeing him take four pike weapons out, she passed out soiling herself in the process. He stuck one in each side of the dress on her arms and one on either side of the dress at the hem near her knees, keeping her legs apart. It took some time, more than he wished it had, but he didn't worry because he was sure all his opponents were finished. He walked up to a window nearby and turned around gathering what power he could as he started chanting away the summon needed to call forth Set. Occasionally, during the chant, he had to groan in pain as more of his energy left his body, making it more difficult to finish the job. Had he had Integra, the blood he was about to get would have been more powerful, but using a virgin would do the job, just not as great as she would have been considering her blood line even though she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Several blocks away, hiding in the dark near a communications/cell phone tower, was BG and Integra.

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for further orders." BG said.

"Which don't come from me?"

"Normally they would, seeing as you are one of the General's wives." BG said as Integra's eyebrow raised. She didn't say anything, figuring it was probably a programming issue. "However, my programming states that you are to be taken care of and protected if you are in trouble. Seeing as the British Army and the police wish your capture, I cannot do anything that will possibly cause you harm. Therefore, I cannot accept any orders at this time."

"Damn." she muttered looking out the dark window. "Can you tell me anything about what is happening at the inside of the Tower?"

"All the Hellsing troops have been killed. From the Generals and Seras's last report, before heading for Alucard's position, they had eliminated the rest of the Freaks and ghouls. Since I cannot detect undead creatures but only movement, I am unable to confirm this data. The British Army and police had entered from other areas I could not cover at the time they had entered a building where they said Alucard had went."

"And what of Walter? Do you know anything?"

"He managed to escape the helicopter before it crashed. However, I was unable to rescue him because of his location, nor do I know his condition after the crash."

"You were with me."

"Affirmative."

"Can we contact the General at all?"

"Unfortunately I cannot locate his wrist watch beacon nor his cell phone anymore. I have linked up and hacked into the communication tower near us, which has given me a considerable boost of range, including network searching by orbital satellite means. However, I still cannot locate his watch nor cell phone signal."

"Maybe the batteries are dead." she muttered.

"Even if they were, I would still be able to get a partial trace at least from the watch. I have however located Seras's Victoria's cell phone signal."

"Huh?"

"It is currently in the Tower of London, somewhere underground."

"Is it possible to contact her?"

"Because of the upgrade she and the General did on their phones to enable contact with me, yes."

"Then call her. Maybe we can finally get some answers."

"Dialing now."

"If it wasn't for the fact I deal with undead creatures, the fact a car is talking to me would seem crazy." she muttered looking out the window as she crossed her arms and legs.

"I find the fact that Seras Victoria is actually alive despite my sensors saying otherwise very confusing myself. My definition of life, medically speaking, says she should be dead. Along with Alucard. If it wasn't for the complex computing of my program to accept the facts based on everything concerning the Hellsing Organization, I am quite sure my system would have a total meltdown and crash permanently from the illogical notion behind what the Hellsing Organization does and is."

She only grunted as the phone kept dialing.

Seras was lying in the blood of her Master, feeling very tired and weak. At least she was lying in it at one point. The blood had spread out and from the taste in her mouth, she was sure she had drank some at one point to try and rejuvenate herself. It didn't seem to be working as well as she thought it might and chalked it up to the fact Master was dead, so his blood lost its power. A beeping noise made her sit up and look around as it irritated her. Finally, she realized what the noise was because of the familiar tone. She managed to get to her feet and walked over sitting near the General's body as she pulled her cell phone from the small pouch on the side of the ammo bag. The General had talked her into putting a pouch there for the phone in case of an emergency or something. He kept his with him at all times even in battle. She thought it was stupid thinking it would get damaged, but did it anyway and part of her wondered who was even calling and swore if it was a telemarketer, she was going to find out where they were, and kill them.

"Hello." she muttered weakly.

"Miss Victoria? This is Sir Integra. What is going on?" she demanded.

"Sir?" she asked confused.

"Yes, it is me. Forget about how and why I am calling. Now report."

"Um…the General and I are stuck down stairs in a sub level of the Tower. He tried to help Master fight the demon Incognito, but they both failed." she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I tried to run as they told me to, but couldn't get out."

"The General is dead?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah. Whatever happened, he hasn't came back yet. I think he will, but given how he looks, I don't know. Yes, his head is still in place." she said feeling her hand across the General's bloodied face.

Other than the fact his clothes and coat were pretty much totally destroyed, he didn't look old anymore and had stopped bleeding at some point. However, he had lost most of it because he was still sitting in a very large pool of it as she was. He was red from head to toe in his own blood. As she touched his face, he fell over into her lap getting more blood on her chest and skirt. She looked at the blood on her hands and, more or less unconsciously, started to lick it off.

"From everything he has told me about Immortals, they can't die unless they loose their heads. What about Alucard? Where is he? And what do you mean by he lost?"

"Incognito threw Masters bullets back at him. His body melted shortly after into a large pool of blood. He….told me I should have run away and then closed his eye. There is nothing left but a large blood stain where he had been." she said barely noticing she was running her hands over his face and then licking her fingers.

Integra grunted over the phone and then laughed.

"That demon is a fool to think he has won. Hold your phone out towards where he was Miss Victoria."

She did so wondering what was going to happen as she kept licking the blood off her fingers.

"Situation A. Unlock limited release control to level one. Activate the Cromwell Initiative. Your Master, Integra Hellsing commands it!"

Incognito had finally finished speaking the words he needed and then walked over to straddle the waist of the young girl. He tilted her head to the side to feast on her virgin blood when she woke up and screamed in his face. She had no power, but fear made her rip her dress getting free enough she started punching his face. He back handed her and then bit into her neck enough to make the blood flow out, causing the young girl to pass out again. Using his power, the blood flowed out of her neck and into his mouth. He roared saying something as he continued the chant and drink.

Set had been called and was free, however, he wasn't doing much other than hanging around the Tower, killing people in his way and destroying vehicles. He was summoned and the one who summoned him to join with him to cause untold and unimaginative destruction upon the world was currently too injured to join with, plus the added fact he had not finished the chant to allow them to both join. Most of the Tower of London Monument was being destroyed as the gigantic white energy snake moved around and just outside the Tower. It wanted to go forward and destroy the city, but something kept it in that area, a power it could not break free from.

Seras felt a surge of power not only in her, but around her. She at first thought it was the General coming back to life, but he was still dead. Or so she thought until she did feel a pulse under all the blood on his neck. It was very slow and beating so quietly, she couldn't hear it like normal. When all the blood on her and him, plus blood started coming in through the walls and anything else it could going to one point, she realized what was happening.

"Limited release approval is confirmed! Releasing control art restriction system to level one! The Cromwell Initiative is now in effect."

"Master…" she said dropping the phone accidentally, breaking it. "Ah, not again."

The sky outside turned red as blood and the moon shined even more brightly under it. Bells across the London area rang as a six eyed dog raced through the town hitting them one at a time. An extremely large blood red pentagram appeared on the city, showing up even in the water. So big and bright it could be seen from space. The SGC did read the power spike in the area and even were watching as the unknown to them, demon Set was causing damage to that one area. They even saw the large pentagram to which Daniel instantly said they could do nothing but watch and pray for the best outcome for humanities sake.

Up on top of the Tower area, Incognito was standing there laughing as he watched Set cause mass destruction. It wasn't until he had to stop for a moment of pain that flashed through him releasing more energy that he noticed that Set hadn't been very far from the Tower area. It was then that he figured out what the General had done as Set turned around and went past him, drawing in the energy his body was releasing. It wasn't only an attack to try and kill him, but an attachment enchantment as well. The General knew what Incognito was planning to do, or had a good idea of what it was. Though the swords did hurt, they were part of a blinding agent as it were. One blessed sword could do it, but seven were used when he recited words that the world was suppose to have forgotten centuries ago. Set was bound to him because of the energy he was releasing, which was also very slowly killing him, making it so that Set could only go so far from him before having to turn around. Just like a dog on a leash. It pissed him off greatly that he didn't devour the General personally like a starving man put before a buffet. Had he ate the General or at least fully killed him, the enchantment wouldn't have any effect as it did now. He quickly dismissed the idea of going back and continued to get ready to join with Set as planned, then they would destroy the world. Once joined, the enchantment would dispel.

Alucard was standing before her with black hair down past his waist. He was wearing a blood red outfit that was close to his body and had a lot of buttons holding straps across his chest. She knew it was him, but he didn't look like the Alucard they were used to seeing. His power was much greater and he seemed more evil looking than before.

"Master….."

He shook his head lightly then laughed.

"Another beautiful moonlit night." he said laughing as he faded away into the wall.

She looked down seeing no blood on herself or in her clothes, much less on the General or his clothes either. She couldn't even smell blood anywhere, but she did still taste it in her mouth.

"Why did he shake his head?" she muttered in confusion a moment later.

Incognito was looking over the city and had become one with Set when the moonlight behind him suddenly went away. He turned to see Alucard holding the moon, or so it looked, when all he really did was use his power to cast its light away.

"Oh, its you." he said seeing Alucard.

"I have feasted on the untold rivers of blood that have soaked into this cursed fortress. The bloody tower has revived me! Not only that, but the blood of an Immortal has made me much stronger!" he said laughing evilly. "Now, which of my many techniques shall I use to send you to a purgatory of eternal pain and torment?!"

"Set, god of chaos who dwells within me, consume this vampire in the flames of hell!"

His body erupted and turned into Set as lightening struck throughout the sky. As Set flew up into the sky and started to come back down on him, Alucard changed into a black mass of eyes with several branches becoming dogs. Their fighting erupted into a massive battle causing more damage to the Tower and the area within it as they flew up fighting in the air. Every attack Set used was blocked and easily countered. Only a minute or so after rushing into the clouds fighting back and forth, they both came down slamming through the many floors.

Seras, feeling a lot better after Alucard's return and him leaving her, picked the General up and got out of there quickly. She easily kicked down the wall and then ran out of the building, getting out a good minute before the two came flying down and crashing through the floors. Feeling a lot more stronger than before and her abilities feeling much more easier to control than before, she sniffed the air and located what she was looking for. Jumping the wall with ease, leaving Alucard to fight alone, she scared several people including the police as she landed outside in the street causing the pavement to buckle. Before the police could do or say anything, she had already ran off quickly following her nose before they could get a good glimpse of her face.

Down inside the Tower, they had landed apart from one another just staring. A very large and old forgotten silver cross made from the Lancaster church stood inside a large area that was on fire.

"It seems that you are more than just a simple braggart. But you cannot defeat me, for I am empowered by a most ancient god!" Incognito yelled as he called forth powers to create a Armscore gun from his right arm, literally. "I welcome eternal pain!"

"You have such disgusting taste! Is pain truly your pleasure? Then I will grant your wish!" he said laughing. "I will send you to a world where all you will know is pain! But don't let my fun end too quickly! It has just started! Show me your true power! Come on! Hurry!"

Incognito laughed as the gun finally came out of his arm as he ripped it out.

"The world began before the vampire Alucard existed, it would do the world good to see you die before it ends!" he said literally barfing up some greenish goon into the back of the guns chambers. It changed turning into bullets for the gun as he pointed it. "Now, disappear forever, Alucard!"

He fired round after round as he ran forward. Alucard dodged and weaved his way through all the shots with ease and moved past him knocking him across the back of the head. Incognito's head was nearly took off as he slammed face first into the ground and skidded into a pile of rubble. Alucard, holding what was left of the Jackal and it's last bullet, turned around. The silver cross behind him had tilted to the side melting under the intense heat and now from the power Alucard was releasing out of his head. Instead of black hair, it was a intense white light of pure power.

"Are you really thinking about shooting me with a broken gun?" Incognito asked laughing as he body flashed the lines across it and the injuries to his head and face healed.

His laughing stopped as he watched silver melt off the cross and over the bullet down off the gun. Though the gun was pretty much destroyed, the clip still was intact holding the bullet it place with the rest of the parts needed to keep it in place before firing. And the firing mechanisms still worked along with the hammer he had cocked back.

"No! It is impossible! It can't be!"

Alucard laughed loudly as he pulled the trigger. The bullet, enhanced with his power and the melting silver, sent a long pole of blessed silver and his power laced within through Incognito's chest and into the wall behind him. Blood burst out of the wound and out of his mouth as he cried out in extreme pain.

"What are you?" he asked with less than a whisper as all his power faded away quickly, not only from the injury, but from all his injuries that came back as Set was sent back to hell.

While still alive, and laughing darkly and evilly as he did so, he removed the silver spike and then shoved it up Incognito's ass forcing it out his mouth. Needless to say, he died horribly from the pain and was still alive for a few moments after being impaled. Once he was dead, Alucard changed back to normal, took his broken gun and left, feeling satisfied with the battle.

Integra could only watch the battle somewhat as they fought and then came down into the top of the building. Camera shots from other buildings nearby along with what shots BG was about to get from hacking those said cameras gave her a idea of what was happening. She tried not to look surprised as Seras and the General suddenly were outside the front of the car. The driver door opened and she set the General in the back before taking the drivers seat.

"Miss Victoria…."

"We must leave the area Sir Integra. It is not safe for any of us at the moment."

"I agree. Alucard will deal with this problem. Walter is being taken to the hospital from what BG found out."

"We can get him later then since he will be safe." she said as they drove off very quickly.

"This is not the way to the Hellsing Mansion."

"Sorry Sir Integra." she said punching in a code on a the key pad that showed up on the screen. "I hope I remembered those numbers he said right."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe, according to the General's plan of action. If something were to happen that involved trouble with the authorities, we are to proceed to a location outside London and wait till it was safe to return or were found. I have no idea where we are going other than following the arrow on the map."

Integra looked at the map that showed the area there were in and an arrow starting to continue forward.

"I want you to turn this car around…."

"She cannot comply with that order Sir Integra. If she attempts to deviate off the course specified, I am to take over and continue. I suggest, as the human saying says, sit back and enjoy the ride. It will take us a couple of hours, depending on traffic and if we are noticed to get to our destination. Once there, the General should hopefully be awake. His vital signs are not good though. If not, and we are found, I will let you be taken by the authorities if you still wish it. However, at present, I cannot guarantee that they would have yours and the babies health in mind at the same time."

"I don't believe this." she muttered sitting back.

Alucard went looking for them and found they were headed away from the Hellsing property very quickly. He had also heard plus looked into her mind to find out what was going on. Seeing as he saw the General's plan, since the poor man was still completely out and his mental shields were totally non-existent, he approved of the course of action and went back to his room in the mansion to wait for the time being. He felt great, filled with power and extreme envy at his former fledgling because she got to drink blood that had more power than virgin blood. It irked him considerably, but also made him very proud that she had something he didn't. And he wasn't thinking about sex.

Seras and the other two were rather surprised they weren't followed or their location known by anyone at present as they drove down into a car garage, it still being dark out. Seras sat back as BG took over and parked in a dark spot.

"I know where we are."

"You do? Please elaborate for me then?" Integra asked.

"This is the place the General took me the first time we met. Before he came to see you. This is that apartment building." she said as they all got out and Seras lifted the still totally unconscious General unto her shoulders.

"I have alerted the owner of this establishment that we have arrived. He should be coming down the elevator soon." BG said.

"Why?" Seras asked. "We're wanted…"

"This place is a safe haven when the General is looking to hide for awhile. Though he has invested in this place heavily, he has done so under a different name and is not the owner."

The elevator opened and a man in a white suit with white hair despite the fact he looked no older than thirty, walked out and slowly over to them. He had a large gold cross sewn into the right side of the jacket with a red plus sign on the left side. Around his neck was a stethoscope and in his right pocket was a KJV bible.

"I was told the General and some friends were here, but I don't see him. Where is he?" he asked bowing to them all a moment before looking around. "Oh my, is that man still alive?"

"Yes. But the General's heart is barely beating." she said setting him down on the ground gently.

"It is the General! But that's impossible!" he said kneeling down and running his hands over his neck and chest area. "What has happened to him?!"

"Is something wrong?" Integra asked.

"I've known this man for over a hundred years." he said listening with the scope. "Was he and the rest of you involved with that Tower of London incident?"

"Yes." Integra said. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

"Leader of the Hellsing Organization. I know who you are and what you people do. I thank you for that as well. Though I have never seen any of you, other than the lady here, I have kept up to date on events around this area and such." he said as he continued to look over the General. "What could he have done…."

"You seem very surprised to see him in this condition? Can you explain why that is? I suspect that you are also an Immortal as well like him." Ferguson said. "Surely he has been through much worse. He's told me and the troops…."

He stopped as the three realized that there was no one left anymore. All the Hellsing troops were gone.

"He tells a lot of people his stories. Some refuse to believe them, others accept it. A lot of the people in this place believe it and look forward to seeing him tell them more of his fascinating tales. But yes, I am an Immortal. He found me many just over a hundred years ago. I was killed while trying to preach to a group of villagers in Africa. It is sad that the same problems are still happening to day. And the attacks on Christians is only getting worse."

"You are a priest then?" Integra asked.

"Yes and no. Just a humble pastor which I have been since my father taught me and since my first and only death. I have been staying on holy ground ever since then, taking care of the infirm, sick or dying as I was taught by my father and his father and father before him." he said putting his scope back around his neck.

"Impressive."

"This apartment building was built on holy ground with the Generals help. For many, many years I have been and continue to help people in need." he said standing up. "Please, come this way."

They all entered the elevator with Seras carrying the General in on her back.

"The first four floors are for all the people living here that are basically, slowly dying. Most of them are elderly people who have no families or have been abandoned by their families or put in here because they can't watch them anymore. There is one hundred rooms total with the top floor restricted to my room, the General's room and several open for special people he brings every so often who need a place to stay for a short time. People live here for free because of his contributions. I have held ownership of this place since it was built even before the war. It is to keep him from getting found in case he has to hide out, like now. If anyone comes, I shall say as I always do, he is not here. Which is rare. I doubt anyone will find him or any of you though." he said as they got off on the fifth floor and when to his room.

She laid the General down on the bed as the pastor was checking him over again and shaking his head.

"What was he fighting?"

"A vampire demon who managed to summon another demon called Set." Integra said. "Alucard defeated him in the end."

"Fighting a demon. Either the General did something extremely foolish or a terrible demonic curse of some sort has been placed on him. This is not good."

"What is wrong with him?" Seras asked.

"I know you are a vampire dear lady. Can you not sense the difference between him and me?"

She leaned in and sniffed his neck and his chest and then sat back gasping.

"Oh no!"

"Miss Victoria?" Integra asked.

"I don't understand. How…" she said confused.

"I do not have the answers either young miss. He has lost his Immortality."

"He told me to run because he was going to use some sort of old Druid enchantment that would kill me if I heard it. Alucard was effected too, but it didn't kill him. I didn't make it away and ended up feeling like I was on fire. I barely remember crawling back to them and finding him dead looking like he does now." she said holding her arms close to her body.

"Druid magic of old, as it was called then. They were in fact holy words. He told me a bit about some of it. A very old occult that dedicated themselves to ridding the world of evil even at the cost of their own lives. Sort of like exorcism. He must have used an attack that used his own life force. How foolish he was. It cost him his Immortality."

"The General is human now?" Integra asked. "I mean mortal."

"Yes." the man said.

"This is not good. He was my best man left." Integra said. "Miss Victoria, what are you doing?"

Seras was sniffing the General and then grabbed either side of his head as she closed her eyes. It only lasted a moment and then she backed off.

"He is mortal. But he doesn't know it because he is in a deep coma. I tried to talk to him, but I don't think he knew I was there. What's more, he remembers everything that happened."

"That is good. I would hate if he lost his memory. But that doesn't explain why you were hovering over him like he was fresh prey."

"His blood is very different now and the smell is intoxicating. He smells a lot like you did before you changed. Despite all our time together, I'm pretty sure with the way his blood smells, he is a virgin."

"That's impossible." Integra stated. "You two have…and even I…"

"I suggest we leave him here to rest and let his body recover for now. I can get each of you rooms of your own and will cater to your needs the best I can. I am unsure of how to help you dear lady. The blood bank doesn't come here very often unless one of the people here becomes anemic."

"I always got what I needed off him. I am fine however and have felt better than normal as of late. I think I will be fine for now. I'll stay and watch him and let you know if he wakes." Seras said.

"That must mean that you two are lovers. Can't say I am surprised since he told me about his former vampire wife. I do not really approve given what I do, but I cannot judge lest I also be judged myself. Then again, he has spoke of other non human creatures that are considered evil and yet aren't, such as you, so your relationship isn't bad. I will leave you to him and getting him into better clothes while I take care of you two. I can get anything you might need." the pastor said taking them out.

Integra wasn't happy with the fact she had no control over anything, but the fact that the pastor, Solomon as he told them about an hour later after realizing he had yet to introduce himself, was a lot like Walter in many ways, helped calm her nerves. He was able to find information about Walter that stated the man was still in the hospital and doing rather well. He was being watched by police outside the room and the current outlook on his condition was he was going to be able to walk out in several days. In about a month he would be back to normal. Part of Integra was glad for the fact she didn't have a lot of paperwork or other things to do at the moment. Another part was sad and angry because she couldn't do anything at the moment either. So she basically was relaxing in the room or doing exercises in the gym, swimming in the indoor pool or relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Peter did the same sort of things, but not at the same time. Even though they did mourn for the loss of the troops, they would deal with funeral arrangements later when back at the manor.

Seras stayed in the room with the still unconscious General even after three days. Solomon came in and checked on him, setting up an IV drip that would help his body get back the things needed since he wasn't awake and eating. She stayed in the room sleeping with him and did little else waiting for him to hopefully wake soon. Even talking to him out loud or in his mind to help him try to wake. She didn't really like it much, but had little choice in the matter when Solomon was able to get several bags of transfusion blood for her. She drank them all soon after he left and felt a much greater amount of strength than before, though the taste was different. After cleaning her mouth out, she came back and fell asleep next to him.

Day four…

After being told that Walter was going to be released to the police the next day, Integra had Alucard go get him and bring him to their location that night. Seeing as he had little else to do and the fact they were pretty far away and across the bridge near the water, he drank several bags and then grabbed Walter from the hospital when no one noticed and dropped in that night as Integra was drinking tea with her dinner while reading some book.

"Hello Master."

"Alucard. I see you are doing well."

"Very well." he said smiling. "I had a lot of fun. It is unfortunate that we don't have enemies like that as often."

"If we did, I doubt I'd be around along with most of England."

"True. That is a downside that I have to admit I would not like."

"Really?"

"If we did have that many enemies often, I would have my fun, but if you die and the General did as well, now that he also is human, sadly, I would be released from my servitude and after what I am sure would be years of fun and killing without discrimination, I would have little to look forward to afterward. As much as I do hate being a servant, there are days where I do enjoy it as well."

"How so?"

"Aggravating you and getting on your nerves makes me laugh. Not to mention, fighting for a cause is somewhat better than just killing and killing with no chains to stop me is rather redundant. Even if I was free and took out every enemy and killed everyone on this planet, then I would have nothing to look forward to anymore much less anyone to have fun with either. As pathetic as the Freaks and other evils we occasionally fight are, they are better than taking over the world and having no challenges at all. Plus, even with all my powers, I am quite sure I could not survive nor outrace a nuclear explosion."

"You outlook is very interesting and disturbing at the same time Alucard. Where is Walter?"

"Sleeping in the room next to yours. He has yet to know he has even been moved. Is there any other orders Master?"

"Has there been any Freak attacks since the Tower incident?"

"None that I have heard, seen or noticed. It seems that the evil creatures in the area have went into hiding or ran away. I did let my true abilities and power show for quite awhile there. Everyone felt it. I could feel and still do feel fear from many people that felt my dark power that day."

"Hmm. So that explains the reason the news has been quiet lately. Other than normal crimes. I have noticed that we aren't being searched for anymore."

"The Queen sent those two men to the manor and told the police to leave. Other than the servants, kitchen staff and doctors, the place is very quiet. Like a tomb. A letter was left on your desk from her Majesty in case you returned." he said pulling it from his pocket.

"Hmm. It seems that the Round Table traitor has been dealt with and we have been pardoned of all crimes. We can go back at any time and she wants to talk to me as soon as possible." she said reading it. "I shall wait until I return. This place is a safe haven that I would rather not have exposed to danger. It isn't home, but I must admit, I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time. Pastor Solomon is a very nice man and treated me much like Walter does."

"You should offer him a job then."

"I tried. He has never killed and refuses to. Which is why he stays on holy ground to ensure he stays out of fighting. He doesn't even know how to fight or ever used a gun, much less lost his virginity either. I admire and respect what he does and his decision to stay with the people in need here."

"Do you wish to return home now Master?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. I am tired and we are still waiting on the General."

"He did wake up only to go back to sleep minutes later."

"Does he know his condition?"

"He is unaware of even where he is much less that Seras is with him. His mind is, in a fog if you will."

"Not police girl hmm?"

"Seras has become a true vampire Master. She drank of my blood before you gave me full authority to use all my powers. She will become a very power vampire I am proud to say. Unfortunately, her humanity is still there and her stupidity as well." he said crossing his arms.

"I for one am glad she maintains her humanity Alucard. Though I am surprised she is free. But I doubt I will have to worry about sealing her. Why do you call her stupid?"

"She doesn't even know she has her freedom. She still thinks she's my fledgling."

"And you are not going to tell her?"

"No." he said laughing. "The General should notice though and if he does, he will tell her."

"Hmm. As much as I know you want her to become a very powerful vampire and loose her morals and humanity, I would rather not have to deal her because she turned into a monster like you are. Keep a watch on her and make sure she doesn't let the darkness in her take her over. Understand?"

"Yes Master." he said bowing slightly, but obviously not content with the idea, even though he had no choice but to follow the order anyway.

"Good night Alucard."

He fazed out through the wall and went back to his room in the manor. She went in checking on Walter and when he woke up, they talked for awhile. She gave him an update on their situation and said they would return home tomorrow leaving Seras and the General behind for now. He was happy to hear she was fine and was looking forward to serving her once again. They had a lot of work to do and seeing as Peter was the only officer they had at the moment, they were in trouble. On the bright side, Alucard had reported that construction outside was continuing and with less interruptions and no police or Army around, they were very close to be done with it all along with the areas inside they were allowed to work on.

The next morning he awoke and sat up noticing he was wearing jogging pants only with a IV bag in either arm. She had been sleeping in one of his shirts and her blue panties curled up next to him. He looked at the near empty bags and disconnected the tubes as he entered the bathroom to relieve himself while wondering why he felt weaker than usually and why he was really tired. Being in a fog as it were, he didn't even think about the IV thing that shouldn't have been there. The hunger wasn't a surprise though. As he was showering, he noticed his arm was bleeding still from where he yanked the IV tube out. He sat down slowly as he watched blood slowly bleed out under the hot water as his new situation kicked in. And then the IV thing came to mind making it sink in deeper.

"I am in big trouble."

"Yeah, I'd say so." a sad voice said.

"Seras…" he said turning to look out the glass panels to see her sitting on the toilet facing him. "You at least look good."

"I feel good actually, really great. Physically anyway." she said sadly as tears began flowing. "But emotionally, I am crushed. You've lost your Immortality. I'm afraid of loosing you."

"I can't fight anymore." he said as he noticed his arm wasn't bleeding. "I don't know what to do with my life now. I can't…."

"Better get out while you can before you catch a cold." she said several minutes later breaking the silence. "Or turn into a prune."

He could tell she was aroused by the sight of him standing there after drying off and looking into the mirror totally naked. Even though he was also turned on by the sight of her sitting there practically naked, they were both not in the mood mentally. After putting a fresh pair of jogging pants on, they were both now sitting on the bed together holding each other. Her head was on his chest and he felt tears from her as he also silently cried.

"What are we going to do? I won't deny the fact I will miss drinking from you, but I'm afraid of hurting you…." she said. "If I suddenly forget….."

"Wait a minute. Look at me." he said grabbing her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes have drastically changed."

"How so?"

"They are a much darker red than before. Do you feel a lot more powerful than before?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure why though." she said confused. "I didn't make it away from there when you told me to run. I ran into a wall and then fell down feeling like I was burning alive. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, it went away and I was so weak I crawled back to find you against the wall."

She told him the rest of what happened, from finding him, his condition and seeing what happened to Alucard to Integra calling and Alucard coming back and the blood totally disappearing from the Tower completely.

"You drank Alucard's blood and gained your freedom."

"I guess I did. I didn't even notice it. Wow. Other than the power change, I don't feel much different." she said sadly, then snorted lightly as she turned away to look at the dark curtains. "I gained power while you lost yours. What a trade off."

"I really thought my attack would work. How stupid I was." he growled to himself as he got up and began to pace. "I should have realized giving my life force wouldn't have killed him. He was a lot more powerful than I thought. My gullibility got the better of me."

"What are we going to do?" she mumbled as he went into the kitchen and grabbed several items of food, most of it chocolate and cold coffee.

"I don't know. I do know I am hungry. How many days have I been out?"

"Five counting today. Sir Integra, Walter, Captain Ferguson and BG went back to the manor." she said telling him about the letter. "We are to come back as soon as you feel better and are ready to go. I guess that means tonight since I have had to drink transfusion blood."

"Damn." he said with anger. "There goes our daily walks."

"We could walk at night."

"We could. I won't be able to see anything but you can guide me. This sucks! I won't live forever now!"

"Which means you'll eventually die and leave me alone." she said wiping her eyes.

"DAMN!" he yelled as he knocked aside the empty dishes shattering them as they hit the floor. "If only I had some way to make it possible to live longer. Getting one of those aliens, a Tok'ra I think the SGC people said, would be nice. However, you still couldn't drink off me and from what little they talked about, I couldn't stay here on Earth. I don't know of any enchantments unless you make a pact with a demon which is wrong, evil and a bad idea no matter what anyway."

"There….there is one way." she muttered. "But I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"I don't understand it, seeing as everything we have been through together and you with Sir Integra. I've been thinking about it since Solomon said you lost your Immortality. I think, because you said you died all those years ago before loosing your virginity that that is why you still have it now."

"Huh?" he said confused and amazed.

"Your scent, your blood, it smells of virgin blood. I don't…" she said looking at the floor while rubbing her hands together nervously.

She was surprised when he came over knocking her back on the bed and ripping the shirt open as he began kissing her neck and rubbing his hands over her body. She had no idea why he was doing this, but her body responded quickly as he felt her up.

"Ah!" she gasped while she started to push him away. "What are you doing?"

"I want you, right now." he said licking her right ear lightly. "I want to take you while you change me."

"What? Are you serious?!" she asked as he took her panties off with his teeth. "But I am still learning to control myself. How are you going to control yourself from turning into a monster like Alucard if I did turn you into one of us?"

"You will be my Master, right? Which means, since we will be together pretty much all the time and I will ask Integra to make sure we stay together, we will keep each other in check." he said kissing her neck and trailing down to her chest.

"But…ah!" she said as he sucked. "I don't like this idea. I shouldn't have said anything. Turning you would be…."

"A great idea." he said straddling her after he removed his jogging pants. "I will live forever with you and if we start to loose control, Integra can seal us. It hurts like hell at first, but what else choice is there? I want to stay with you. There is so much I still want to do and I want to see that baby grow up. We both could become very powerful vampires, good ones though, and have a lot of fun, but since we both want to retain our humanity, we can do our best to keep each other in check and not become like Alucard."

"Wait!" she said pushing his waist away before he entered her. "If I do this, we can't have sex at the same time."

"Oh right." he said sitting up. "I'd rather not become a ghoul you'd have to kill. Sorry, I wasn't think there."

"That and Integra would kill me. As for your brain, it is in the wrong head at the moment." she said removing his ripped shirt. "At least it was one of your shirts. Do you really want to do this? Seriously?"

"Yes. More than anything right now. Besides, seeing you totally open like this makes me want it even more. And this is the only time it could happen because once we have sex…"

She sat up and closed her legs to his disappointment.

"If it wasn't for the fact I am the one you are fantasying about, I'd swear you are a pervert."

"Only for you."

He laid down on the bed as she straddled him just above the waist to ensure neither of them gave to the urge of having sex. With all that touching, kissing and sucking he had been doing to her, she was ready to explode and let him explode in her, but doing so would loose the ability he was asking for.

"This will hurt for a few moments. Are you…."

He grabbed her face giving her a deep kiss that lasted a good minute before placing his neck in her face.

"More than anything Seras. I don't want to leave you alone much less die even of old age."

"Okay." she said nodding. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

He did grunt out in pain and ignored it the best he could as she sank her fangs into his neck and started sucking away. She was drinking rather quickly from him making sure not a drop of blood was wasted or got free from her mouth. Even though he was loosing blood quickly, the idea and the fact he could feel her naked body pressing against his turned him on even more despite how weak his body was getting. Instinct was telling him to push her off as his body got weaker and weaker. Through it all he kept thinking of all their times together in bed to ignore the sensation of the blood loss. His hands, which had been on her arms, dropped as he couldn't hold them up anymore as he felt himself dying, which, though a somewhat familiar feeling, was different this time and yet the same, but still scared him nonetheless. She stopped drinking as she knew he was ready to take hers to change and become her fledgling. After biting her wrist shortly after licking his neck for a few moments to get what was left, she held it over his open mouth and looked down to see he was still aroused despite the fact she was sure she had drained him. His heart had quit beating seconds ago. Not thinking about it further, mostly because she wanted him to change so they could have some fun then sleep the day away, she watched her blood leave her wrist and his body drink it without letting it leave his mouth. After a minute or so, she stopped and sat on his waist waiting, still surprised at his body still being hard in that area for a couple of moments more before it started deflating. After another minute, she wondered if it worked or if she did something wrong. He didn't change into a ghoul mostly because he didn't look like one. He did turn cold and then his eyes shot open looking blood red like hers a good five minutes later.

"Whoa." he said slowly. "This has to be the weirdest feeling I have ever felt. So this is undead. No heartbeat, no breathing."

"General…" she said cupping his face with her hands.

He sat up slowly and licked his lips that had her blood on them.

"You're right. Blood does taste incredible. And I have eaten many things that have had some incredible to die for flavor. I can see why you want to try to avoid drinking as much as possible. I can feel why you hate it as well and it makes me hate it. Good thing we feel the same way. This telepathic thing has gotten stronger."

"You need blood don't you? I should have realized…" she said getting up and heading towards the fridge.

She was jerked back and pulled onto his lap as he kissed her neck and rubbed her arms and other areas as he pulled her closer.

"I am thirsty." he said lightly in her ear. "But since I need to get used to ignoring the sensation, better start now then later. I'm not dying of thirst or in desperate need of it, so I can wait. Besides, there is something much more that I want right now."

"You have to remember something above all else when we have sex…."

"I prefer the term making love." he said kissing her neck and then pulling away quickly as he felt his fangs start to grow and her yell in his mind to back off causing him a bit of pain. "Ouch! What was that?!"

"You can't bite me. In fact, I order you to not even try or else. Understand?" she said turning her head so their eyes met. "I am now your Master and I will not allow you to drink my blood until I feel you are ready to have that freedom. Which I don't feel like giving up anytime soon. Probably not at all. Understand?"

"Yes Master." he said bowing his head in servitude since his body currently couldn't. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"I wonder how Sir Integra is going to take this now that I have my freedom and that you are now under me."

"In more ways than one." he said with a sly and seductive smile. That went away suddenly as his face turned into horror.

"What's wrong?!"

"I'm never going to be able to have chocolate ever again! This sucks!"

She laughed at first and then smacked him up side the head lightly.

"Idiot."

"I guess I deserved that." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes. You did. But at least you're my idiot." she said while turning around to straddle him. "Now, where were we…."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

They awoke later that night and got cleaned up, but not dressed yet. He opened the fridge to find many of the things he liked to eat, but realized he couldn't as she walked up and said no, unless he wanted to get sick, in which case, she wasn't helping clean up the mess.

"I got to at least try this." he said pulling out a thermos filled with cold coffee.

"How old is that?" she asked with some disgust.

"Yesterday, or the day before. Solomon always makes me coffee whenever I show up. When I leave, he takes everything and gives it to whoever wants it or places it in the food bank here. Wait…" he said opening the fridge again and seeing something he didn't notice before. "Transfusion blood. Guess I need that too. I think what I am feeling is a craving for it."

"We both do." she said grabbing the two bags. "These are special though."

"Why?" he said eyeing the bag with disgust even though part of him wanted to rip the bag open.

"Glad to see that face. Now, can you keep it after you drink it, that's the question." she said opening the top. "You first."

Feeling the order tone behind it, he opened the top.

"Better to get it over with quickly." he muttered ripping the top off and drinking it down quickly without dropping any on his naked chest.

"And?"

"Where's my coffee…" he said grabbing the thermos and not even grabbing a cup.

She drank hers quickly as he was finishing the thermos.

"That's better. Still need to clean my mouth. Whoa, that's the energy rush huh?" he said feeling very energized.

"Yep." she said tossing both bags. "Feels great to get filled with the life of another."

"Sarcasm isn't becoming of you Master. Oh man, I'm going to do that a lot aren't I?"

"Yes. I actually like that." she said smiling as she placed her finger on her chin while holding that arm by the elbow with the other hand. "Being called Master gives me a sense of power I like."

"You would. Before the change, I was weak to your power anyway."

"True. I could get pretty much anything I wanted." she said with a smile that dropped away to sadness. "I wish I still could get that."

"I'm sorry Se…Master." he said then shook his head. "I would take it back and not fight him if I could."

"No you wouldn't. Not unless you knew what you knew now. That wanting to save people and be a hero would have made you do it again."

"Why was the blood special? I've never felt so energetic in my life."

"It was Solomon's. He figured after loosing your Immortality, you would do this. He could see I was so in love with you that I was hurting worse than if I was being burned alive in molten blessed silver. His words. Which were true. I didn't think about him even doing this until he brought the bags in last night saying they were his, which was probably the time he brought he coffee too. He didn't say anything about you asking for this, but I guess he figured on it. Or maybe he was just giving me a taste of what I was going to be missing."

"I'm guessing that Alucard is going to notice my change quickly?"

"Yeah. He'll know the instant we arrive. If he doesn't know already."

"He's not going to tell Integra is he Master.." he said rubbing his eyes. "Damn. Every time I try to say your name it comes out Master."

"And it will continue till I say otherwise General."

"At least I don't have any name to, tease."

"You mean like, police girl?"

"Yeah."

"Don't make me think of something. Though I could just call you sir." she said seeing him growl. "Or not. But don't get any ideas. Other than being your Master…"

"You're getting a power trip every time I say that aren't you." he said hearing the tone in her voice.

"Oh yes." she said sweetly. "Point is, being your Master, I can overpower you any time, by commands, or by force."

"So, nothing's changed then." he said with a shrug.

"I guess our relationship hasn't really. Hmm…"

She drove, mostly because she wanted to. BG didn't have any opinion on the matter of his change, mostly because his programming meant that he followed the General's orders as long as he was alive. He didn't detect life, but the General was moving so it counted, per programming. Seras was also his owner too so. He was wearing a white suit with his coat while she was wearing her clean uniform.

"You okay?" she asked feeling something was wrong with him.

"My chest started hurting for a moment. Like a heart attack. But it went away quickly." he said rubbing his chest.

"We can't have heart attacks….wait, are you saying Immortals can have heart attacks?"

"They can. I had one once out of extreme fear a couple thousand years ago. All that happens is the heart muscle seizes up and or quits on you. Mine did and I woke up later in some hut. They tried to tell me what happened, but I told them to not tell me. To this day, I only remember falling into a pit and seeing things that scared me to death, literally."

"What did you see?"

"I'd rather not go into it." he said as he shivered with fear. "Bad memory."

She let it go and kept driving. His glasses were covering his eyes as they pulled up and were let in by the construction crew that were working near the gate area. Walter came out as they parked in their normal spot in the garage.

"Miss Victoria, General. How good it is to see you again."

"Hey Walter." she said happily with a smile. "We're back and feeling pretty good."

"I see." he said bowing. "Is there anything I can get you two at the moment? There is still several chocolate bars in your room if you want one. Sir Integra wants you to come to her right away before doing anything else."

"Um, you'll have to keep them for yourself now Walter. I can't have them anymore." the General said slowly.

"On a diet old man?" he asked as they got off the elevator to the first floor of the mansion. "From what I understand, it would be your first."

"Don't say anything Walter. It was his idea." she said as he lowered his glasses.

"Oh my. Now this is very different. How are you coping so far General?" he asked as they now stood in the hallway.

"On the bright side, I'd rather not drink, but I did without much hesitation. Unlike Master did on her first time."

"Don't give me an excuse to cause you pain." she said narrowing her eyes. "You know why…"

"I'm sorry." he said holding his hands up. "I'm sorry."

"Same old General." Walter said shaking his head. "I guess this means you'll be setting up a permanent residence in the basement as well. Her bed is big enough for two. Not that you slept much in yours after that night…."

"Yes."

"You do know this is going to cause some major problems with you and Sir Integra now."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused like Seras.

"Sir Integra Hellsing cannot be married to an undead. And seeing as you both will have to go back to having normal transfusion blood like Alucard, you will not be as powerful as Miss Victoria was when she drank off you General. No more sunny days I'm afraid. Well, not as much as before."

"That is only for him, not Seras."

They all turned as Alucard came through the wall behind them.

"Alucard?" Walter asked.

"Seras Victoria has drank of my blood freeing herself from servitude."

"I know this. As does Sir Integra." Walter said.

"Yes. She is now like I am. The sun will cause more aggravation than pain." he said walking up and staring at the General. "If she continues to drink, it will help her keep her powers up enough that she can walk around it in like I do sometimes. However, being new and a mere fledgling, despite the power you radiate General. Far much more than Seras had when I turned her, you still cannot walk out there without burning. Until you have learned to control the powers that come with being a true Nosferatu, it is entirely possible that could be destroyed on your first mission, or first encounter. Sera's first mission was sniping an enemy. You may wish to discuss this idea with Integra to better learn your gift first. Personally, I can't wait to see how powerful you may become. You may prove to be an excellent opponent for me."

He laughed at the thought and then vanished away.

"I guess that means Integra doesn't know." the General muttered.

"I shall have your belongs taken to her room later."

"No Walter. I can do it after I talked to Integra. We just woke recently anyway."

"In that case, I shall gather those bars for myself."

They walked up and knocked on the door to her office as they split up with Walter on the second floor.

"Enter."

They came in finding the place the same as before, but the computer was set up, just not running. They both walked up and stood at attention by the seats waiting for permission to sit.

"General, Miss Victoria. I really didn't expect you to be back so soon. However, I am glad to see you both back. This place is heavily understaffed at the moment. Walter is exploring for help, but so far, not even anyone from that SGC has came forward."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can make some calls tomorrow, well, tonight if you wish."

"That would help. Just remember the rules…." she said trailing off as she noticed something off about him. "Why are you wearing your glasses in here? And why do you….."

He only gulped as she got up and picked up the silver letter opener. She twirled it in her hands as she came around and sat on the desk before them.

"General…" she said holding the letter opener by the point. "Take this from me if you would. By the blade."

"I'd…rather not." he said backing away a step.

"Is there anything in particular you wish to show me, or perhaps tell me?" she said talking slowly and then turned into a growl that was directed at Seras who stepped back a step as well.

He instinctively moved over in front of her, not only because she was his Master, but out of love because she looked in danger and because it was his fault she was angry. He pulled the glasses off and put them in his pocket.

"I have lived for so long only knowing how to live without the threat of my impending death from something normal people have to deal with everyday. I couldn't deal with it and ask her to do this. Begged practically. It is not her fault."

Integra looked into his red eyes, staring deeply.

"Is this true Miss Victoria?"

"Yes Sir Integra. I was actually trying to talk him out of it, but….um…I'd rather not go into details." she said sheepishly.

"Hmm. Now I have three vampires to contend with. What sort of problem will I have with you General?"

"None that I can think of." he stated as she got up making him back up as she pointed the letter opener at him.

"Is he under you?"

"Yes sir. He's totally under my control. And in case you are wondering, I have no plans of ever changing that."

"He was practically under it before hand too." Integra muttered as she sat behind her desk. "You do know what this means?"

"Um…."

She sat back crossing her legs and closing her fingers over her belly.

"Our marriage will have to be annulled. Since you are technically dead."

"I don't have a problem with that. I do want to help raise the child still."

"How much control do you have hmm?" she asked as she removed her white glove on her left hand and then cut her finger with a small knife, just enough to make it bleed. "Does your body crave this?"

"I'd rather have one of my chocolate bars that Walter is taking." he muttered looking away as he ignored the feeling he was getting to drink. "That is my biggest regret for the change. I should have ate a few bars before hand."

Though the feeling of stopping Walter and eating the bars even though he would get sick was there too. Seras felt the conflict in him, and herself seeing as they both could feel each other's feelings for drinking and the smell of her blood in the air. But, that telepathic feeling had gotten stronger now because of what they were giving them both strength to overcome certain feelings.

"What about you Seras?" she asked waving the bleeding finger. "Now that you are free from servitude to Alucard, do you want this?"

"That is not fair sir!" she stated harshly. "You might as well be waving a bloody steak at a hungry lion. Of course we both want it. We can't help that being what we are. But we have enough control not to go after it."

"Us standing here to that temptation should be enough to let you know how we really are." the General said.

"Hmm." she said wiping her finger on a cloth and holding it tight as she wrapped it around it. "I must admit, I expected one or both of you to try something or at least drool. You have much better control than I gave you credit for, mostly since you both didn't stare at my blood, for which I must say is a surprise. I apologize for the temptation but it was necessary. As you both are aware."

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Walter and Alucard were there when we came in. Told us about the fact of having to stay in during the day and stuff like that or I'll burn. If that is what you were about to address Sir Integra." the General said as she had been opening her mouth.

"Very well. One of my biggest problems with this new development, is I can't have your help anymore. General Hellsing died in that Tower, meaning you can't sign papers anymore."

"Well, I guess you could put it that way. However, since I am paying for everything, I have to keep signing anyway on certain things."

"Technically, everything you own I should now own. Somehow, I doubt you'd tell me where everything you own is though."

"No, I wouldn't. Sorry. If on the off chance we ever succeed in stopping whoever does the Freak chips and such, along with any other evil that remains, I do plan on going back to live in America in my mansion. There is a lot of games, books and videos I want to see, read and play. And I intend to do so. Oh man, that means learning how to control my strength better. Those controllers weren't mean to take punishment. Guess I'll have to build my own…." he said trailing off.

"Hmm. I suspected that. It might help you to know that Hannah arrived in Colorado safely and called to say thank you. I apprised her of your situation and said you'd call back when you got the chance."

"Thank you." he said. "What about the financial stuff?"

"As you said, you shall sign off on the things that need your signature. However, seeing as I am and will continue to be in charge like always, you will continue to report to me. This will also include any abilities you learn and things you do with your powers, mission or not. I can tell you both do not want to be sealed, so don't give me an excuse." she said more with a demanding and order tone than anything else.

"Yes sir." they said bowing.

"I assume you will be moving to the basement tonight then? All things considered, you might as well have asked a month ago anyway seeing as you have spent more time in her room than your own."

"Yes sir." he said.

She nodded and then took a deep breath.

"General, how much do you remember during the fight?"

"I remember placing that large knife part of my sword in his head and finishing what I was saying. And then pulling my guns. Nothing but waking up in the apartment after that. I guess my guns are buried in the rubble and I'll have to dig them out sometime with my swords."

"No." Integra said.

"Oh, they were found then?"

"Alucard said your attack did injure this Incognito. However, his body ejected the blades which all shattered like glass. There was nothing left of even the hilts or handles. You were hit with some intense blast that put you through a concrete wall. His exact words were, you looked like you were put through a shredding machine, those ones that eat tree limbs and other yard debris. Your guns even shattered like your swords as did everything on your person. The cell phone, rings, watch, armor in the lining of the coat. Nothing survived. I'm rather surprised you weren't shredded completely."

"Damn. Those were good weapons. Can't use my spare gun, being made of silver. I can get another sword, just have to be careful during cleaning." he said crossing his arms while he thought. "I guess I can just use whatever gun is available. Going to have to buy the rings again and get the other items too."

"Or you could have Walter make you one." Seras suggested.

"I prefer to do that myself Master. I may have little choice though."

"You can talk to Walter about that later. In the mean time, you will obviously have to train with Seras to learn your limits and what you can and can't do currently." Integra said.

"He mentioned I should do sniper stuff like Master did before moving on to confrontation attacks."

"Captain Ferguson will instruct you in that regard then when missions come up. For the moment, you, Peter and Seras shall all work together on missions. He will hand out the orders and you will follow them to the letter. Alucard will get his mission from me as always. Is that understood?"

"Crystal." they both said.

"Alucard will be watching you both to ensure you don't fall to the darkness you both now command. Watch yourselves carefully and do everything you can to keep from succumbing to it. If you loose control, I will not hesitate to seal you both, even if only one of you looses control."

"We understand sir." they said bowing.

"Good night. You are dismissed."

After taking his belongs to her room, which Walter gave him a spare amore for him to use, they sat and talked for a few moments before going outside.

"Unlike Alucard, who wouldn't help, I will be training you now."

"I think it will be a both ways things. I still have things to teach you in the martial arts. But I guess we should start with whatever you feel should be the first thing I need to know."

"You had great speed, like Walter, before this. Let's see if you still have any of it left. Try….running to that far wall and back. If you can move that fast."

"Yes Master." he said bolting.

She cringed when he did bolt and slammed into the wall in seconds.

"Well, you still have speed. A lot more than before." she muttered as he fell back from the wall.

"Ow." he said twitching a bit as he lay on the ground. "That hurt."

"I bet it did." she said standing over him.

"Hmm, I didn't know you had red panties Master. Or maybe you did." he said slowly seeing as his jaw hurt. "I prefer seeing the blue, black or white ones. Though nothing is even better."

"Get up." she said turning and walking out of his view. "Now, you've broken you nose and cracked you jaw along with knocking it out of place."

"No wonder I hurt." he muttered while holding it in place.

"Next lesson, look into my mind, it shouldn't be much of a problem. I'm going to hurt myself and then I want you to feel through me what I do in order to heal myself. Now, concentrate hard because I'd rather not hurt myself more than once."

It took her five times of breaking the same finger for him to finally figure it out and then heal himself. Because he was in more pain than her did she not punish him for making her hurt herself that many times. The main reason was because he needed to learn how to control his speed better. She ran with him having him follow beside instead of behind. After two wipe outs because he didn't have his eyes on her in the right spot, she had him following by her side. He still didn't turn at certain points and slammed into different things. Two trees, the house, a couple parked construction vehicles. Thankfully only denting them. The wall again four times. And all they were doing was running around the large house.

"I don't believe this." she said rubbing her face as he healed another broken nose and this time his arm in a different location. "At least you have the healing part down."

"I'm getting hungry." he grumbled. "Unfortunately."

They would walked to the front where a bucket of melting ice was and a couple bags of blood.

"I really hate doing this."

"Hard to tell if it is me or you or both of us giving the feeling huh?"

"Yeah." he said drinking it quickly and then washing his mouth out with a pop.

"I want to move on to other abilities, but…."

"Let's try something else then please Master. I'm beginning to hate the fact I keep screwing up."

"Maybe it's the third eye power you need to at least learn first. I can tell you've mastered the healing ability quickly."

"Like you said, look into your mind…"

She smacked herself in the face and muttered something under her breath he actually didn't catch.

"We should have kept with that. Okay…" she said looking around and then looked at a tree. "There is a spider…."

"EW! No way in hell Master!" he said waving his hands frantically. "Pick something else."

"You're afraid of spiders? Someone who couldn't really die before and is undead now."

"I'd rather take on a bunch of Freaks bare handed than touch one of those creepy things." he said with a shiver.

"That must be why I haven't seen any in the basement area anymore."

"I killed them all and their nest. Raid works exceptionally well. Swept it out afterward and kept a close watch. Pick something else Master, please."

"Okay. But only for you. Wait, is that what that memory you mentioned earlier when we came back here is about?"

"Yes." he growled while crossing his arms. "I fell into a pit full of spiders. Ones bigger than my head if you must know. I have no idea how long I was down there. I just know I died of severe chest pain that I later learned was a heart attack, only because technology told everyone much later in the future. Continue please. I do not want to think about that memory anymore."

"Let's see…..um, there is a bat…I think it is Alucard watching us." she said seeing him still squirming slightly at the memory he was still reliving.

"Where?" he asked grateful for the distraction as she pointed. "I don't see anything but trees."

"That is this test. I am looking at a bat with red eyes. Focus on my mind and what I am doing. Then find the bat."

This took about ten minutes. It reminded him of those magic eye pictures and every time he blinked, he'd loose it. He finally got it right and was able to look at objects far away like looking through a telescope and was able to do it while blinking.

"It is Alucard." he muttered.

"How can you tell?"

"He is smiling at us. Bat's don't have teeth that big or smile like that."

"Yeah, it is him. Guess he wants to see how you are progressing." she muttered. "Okay, try looking at the wall and see if you see the loose brick I see."

"Which one, I can see a few of them. This ability is really cool. To bad the moon isn't out. Telescopic vision. I almost feel like Superman."

She blinked and then gave the wall a better look with her ability seeing five bricks that were sticking out slightly.

"Not bad. And you did so without being in my mind."

"Thank you Master."

"Now, let's try….jumping."

"Jumping?"

"Like the age old saying about Superman, done correctly, we can jump tall buildings in a single bound. Though I think the flying ability has something to do with it as well. In this case, we jump to the top of the roof. That tower specifically." she said jumping as he looked up. "Now, you do it. No, you don't need a running start."

"Sorry. I was…never mind."

He jumped, feeling a surge of power and shook his head as he went over the tower landing on the roof nearby breaking his ankle in the process.

"I should have figured you'd get that wrong too." she muttered.

"We are trying to teach me things quickly where it took you awhile to learn because you were reluctant Master." he said standing up.

"Don't remind me. Okay, let's try jumping down. Go into my mind and feel as before as I drop. If you do it like I will, you will land and not break anything."

She stepped off the edge and landed lightly. As she was turning, he had already dived off and spun around hitting the ground in a kneeling position with one fist down. The ground erupted lightly leaving a visible two inch dent around him.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work." he said standing. "And I didn't break anything."

"Very good." she said proudly. "Any harder though and you would have caused a shockwave. I did it once and it left me a bit drained."

"I'm feeling fine. I want to learn the flight one."

"That takes a lot of concentration, but I guess we can try. I'm still trying to get use doing it right as well."

He grabbed her hand as she closed her eyes thinking about it. Both of them basically mind linked as they felt a surge of power go through them and the ground leave. When they opened their eyes, they were above the mansion and still floating.

"Oh my god." he muttered.

"I've never been…."

Then they both fell, still holding hands.

"Think what I am…gah!"

They both gagged slightly as their collars were digging into their necks.

"Idiots. You both quit concentrating. And right when you had it right." Alucard said as he held them both by the back of their clothes. "Until you can master a technique perfectly so that it becomes subconscious, I suggest you do not try going higher than a couple of feet. I may not be there next time to keep you from breaking every bone in your body."

He set them of the ground as they rubbed their necks.

"I am surprised as the level of abilities you have learned so far General. Seras is doing a good job." he said crossing his arms. "However, you have forgotten the fundamentals you learned like Walter about moving at intense speeds. Even though you move quicker than before, this ability is very different because you are using power from the blood you drink to maintain and control your speed. Before, it was a matter of how much you paid attention to your surroundings, how much weight and your current strength level. For vampires, it is the same except for the weight, but without controlling how much of the power you expend on a ability, you will not have the control needed to keep yourself from doing yourself harm. You Seras are still thinking it takes more power than you need to fly. You, General, can fly if you think about it hard enough. That is mostly how you both go so high in the air. As for your speed, you must learn to control your power better. It may take all night or several nights to get it right, but until you do. I suggest any missions you go on, that you don't run at the enemy."

"Thanks for your advice and help Alucard." she said sincerely. "I was wondering if you would help at any point at all."

"You never asked much less wanted to learn. Which is why I never did anything to help." he said gruffly. "Now, you both need to pay attention. There is something I must teach you both because it is a technique I doubt either of you could grasp even if I told you want it was I wanted you to do and you had a hundred years to try and get it right without interruptions. First, because Master is in a vulnerable position having no troops around and now that you General won't be able to help her during the day as much, you both need to learn the ability to shape shift. He also needs to learn how to move through objects. You have done a remarkable job in learning it Seras all on your own."

"Thank you Alucard."

"However, he needs to learn it quickly, as does his speed problem. Now look into my eyes."

They both couldn't stop as they fell into a trance as he unlocked, per say, hidden abilities. Almost instantly they knew how to shape shift. Plus he also unlocked what he called their beast forms as it were.

"You already know I have a dog form so I shall not show it. However, I wish to see what you two turn into." he said crossing his arms. "You shall try first Seras. Think about the power in you and what I have unlocked in your mind."

(A.N. I don't know what she really turns into and I've read a few stories where she was always a different breed of dog for each different story I read. Seeing as I haven't seen the change in the Manga yet, I don't know what she ever became, so I, like those other authors, am making up my own.)

She thought deeply as he instructed and slowly her body changed as they watched. After a moment, she was now a black fox with six eyes and a large tail.

"A fox. Very interesting. Cunning too, if you forgive the pun." Alucard said with a small laugh. "Very good Seras. I did not think you would get it right away."

"You knew what I would turn into?"

"No. It varies with vampires. There is or was a vampire, I am unsure if he still lives, but he turned into a cat. You can if you concentrate hard enough, make it so you only have two instead of six eyes."

She closed them all and then after a moment opened to see out only two.

"Impressive."

"Hmm, that reminds me, me and Seras need to watch Star Wars later." the General said as Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Personal reasons."

"Now you General. However, I do not expect much."

"Talk about encouraging." he muttered closing his eyes.

"Are you even trying?" Alucard asked after a minute.

"Yes." he growled.

About a minute later, after looking into her mind to see what she had done, he got a good idea of what it was he was suppose to do. However, something wasn't right, though he wasn't sure what it was. He had felt a change, but he wasn't on all fours or anything. He was still on two feet and opened his eyes when Alucard let out a gasp of surprise.

"I said change form, not shape shift." he said then rubbed his chin. "However, I must say, I like what you have done."

"What are you doing?" the General mumbled as he got very close to his face.

"It is too bad you weren't originally like this when you found me the first time all those years ago. I'm quite sure we could have gotten along much better and had much more fun back then too." he said as the General kept leaning back. "I really didn't expect this, but I must say, for a man, you really look sexy and attractive as a female."

"What?" he said as he barely heard what Alucard said.

"Maybe you should stay this way and join me…"

"Alucard! He is my fledgling! You can't have him!" she shouted after returning to her human form. "Whoa. That takes a lot out of you. Now I'm hungry."

"Changing your form…" Alucard said as he was eyeing the General who was feeling disgusted, freaked and creeped out as the same time. "Can take a lot of power. Once you have done it enough times, it doesn't take as much energy as before."

"Alucard, you are really starting to freak me out. Don't make me order to you back off." he said as they were practically nose to nose as Alucard stared into his eyes.

"Very interesting. You can't change because this is what you change into. Very easy on the eyes I must say. Much more beautiful than even Seras looks."

"EW! Get the hell away from me!" he yelled and ordered as he shoved him away quickly. "That is just beyond sick! I have not been nor ever will be gay!"

"He doesn't know." Alucard said and then laughed heavily as he faded away. "Continue your training with him Seras. I shall be watching things for tonight. And General, because you are a vampire now, you have lost your control over me. Only Integra has the right to order me."

"Damn, I forgot that. And what the hell is his problem? Thought he was going to make out with me any moment." he said as shivers went through his body. "I have the sudden urge to take a shower."

"You really, have no idea, do you?" she asked slowly with a sly smile.

He looked behind him and didn't see any wings or fur on his hands or on his face. His hair was longer going down to his shoulder blades, same color. He looked down at his chest and feet but didn't notice anything. Nothing felt wrong as far as he noticed either,

"I don't feel any different and I don't see anything that I can tell."

"This might help." she said snickering as she unzipped his coat and pulled it back.

He looked down and noticed his chest wasn't flat, but stuck out almost the same size as Sera's chest. With the weight of the coat, it hid two things he didn't notice he now had. Then he realized he was missing something else because his normal, tighty whitey underwear wasn't as tight as it should have been. Plus his waist was a bit slimmer and his legs a lot less thicker. And he just noticed his voice was more, feminine.

"He is right, in some ways. You do look really good for a woman. Not saying I am interested because I don't do that sort of thing. I'm pretty sure my chest is bigger though…" she said looking at herself while feeling.

He quickly closed his eyes and tried to think about changing back, even going into her mind, but she blocked him out.

"This is wrong!" he said trying on his own. "Oh damn, I'm getting really hungry suddenly."

"You tried to hard and didn't get anywhere. Let's get those damned drinks and then get you to a mirror." she said pulling his arm. "I want you to see what you look like before changing back."

"I don't want Walter or Integra seeing me like this! And I am not taking anything off."

"They are asleep. Though Alucard will probably say something anyway. And I only want you to look at your face, not everything else."

Once inside, they both drank and then he tried to change back, only to fail, even with her help. So they spent the rest of the night looking for Alucard, who had mysteriously disappeared and refused to come out even when he ordered him too, knowing it wouldn't work. He did admit, somewhat reluctantly, that he really was very attractive as a woman. She made a joke of asking if he wanted a shower to better check himself out which he turned smacking her upside the head earning him a glare and some ability she had that made him drop to his knees in pain.

"Don't hit me. Or the next time I might localize the pain somewhere else instead of your head." she growled. "Only in this case, you won't be hurting much so I'd do it later when you're a man again."

"Then don't make sick suggestions like that Master." he muttered getting up.

"Oh come on. You must be curious." she said with a sneaky smile.

"I see you almost all the time. I seriously doubt there is anything different and I'm not looking at myself to check."

Eventually sleep got the better of them as the sun was getting ready to rise so they went back inside. He flat out refused to sleep in her room because of his current condition and didn't want Walter to come in and even think anything. She laughed heavily and let him go before crawling into bed and letting out a sigh of sadness at being left alone. He, went upstairs and sat in the chair across from her desk putting his feet in the other chair and nodded off, figuring that it best she know about this sooner than later.

That morning, he awoke to being knocked out of the chair and feeling a burning in his hands and on his neck as he tried to pull away silver wires that he knew had to be Walters. A gun in his face made him stop from getting off the floor.

"Who are you vampire? How did you get in here? And why are you in the General's clothes?" Integra shouted as she pulled the hammer back.

"Chill out Sir Integra." he said in pain as his hands kept burning with his neck. "You don't want to harm the baby."

"How did you know about that?!" she said putting the gun to his forehead.

"I am the General. Plus I can smell two, we'll say life forces in front of me."

"That's impossible. I'm looking at a woman!"

"I know. Blame Alucard and his training last night."

"Oh my." Walter said pulling his wires away as the General coughed and concentrated to heal himself.

"Damn, those things hurt Walter. No wonder you're called the Angel of Death." he said rubbing his healed neck.

"Walter?" she said not removing the gun.

"Remember when I once met Alucard before, but he had changed to look like a woman?"

"Yes, I've heard the story. The General doesn't have the power to do that."

"He does now." Alucard said as he entered the room with a laugh and clapped his hands lightly. "Because we are so short handed for personal, you had ordered me to watch and help if I needed to in his and Seras's training. Shape shifting and the beast form, was two of the abilities I helped them learn. Seras makes a nice looking fox. However, this is what the General becomes. A very attractive woman. I expected a large wolf form or some really big dog, maybe even cat, but not this."

"Are you the reason I haven't been able to change back?" he asked as she pulled the gun away.

"Yes." he said with a dark laugh. "I wanted to make sure that Walter and Integra got to see this side of you. I seriously doubted that you would change in front of them even if ordered. And we don't show up in pictures…"

"I must say General, you do look very…"

"Don't say it Walter. I really don't want to hear it." he said standing.

"Please tell me that you and Seras didn't…."

"No way Sir Integra! Why do you think I was sleeping in here? Remove this Alucard!" he ordered.

"I like this look on you."

"Alucard.." Integra said with narrowed eyes.

"Very well. I got what I wanted. Good day Master, Walter." he said fading away.

It took a few moments and then he felt the changes take place and the right parts come back.

"Thank god for that." he muttered rubbing his flat chest.

"I guess that you won't be changing back anytime soon?" Walter asked.

"Walter…" Integra said sternly.

"I was only asking Sir Integra." he said innocently.

"I can't think of anything….well, I can think of a few missions you and Seras could do, if they came up suddenly."

"I am not gay and I refuse to do anything lesbian either. I don't care if you seal me and then order it. I will fight till I burn to ashes before doing that."

Her eyes narrowed as she sat down.

"I wasn't suggesting that General. In fact, it is not even allowed. All of us have heard the church sermon on that subject many times. I only overlook the fact of what Seras Victoria is because she is not like Alucard. Now, I can see that you are very tired and possibly grumpy."

"I do want to go to bed." he said leaning back slightly to pop his back. "These chairs aren't that comfortable. And I've only been asleep for a couple of hours at most."

"Sit and tell me what you two did last night. I know you were both out training."

He went over what they did and such keeping it brief.

"Hmm. That explains the thump I heard that hit the house."

"Yeah, I broke the wall. At least it is a unused room or a storage room."

"How many bags?"

"I had three. Master had….three as well."

"Very well. Is there anything else you need to add?"

"No. Nothing I can think of."

"Did you make any calls?"

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance." he said reaching into his pocket. "But here is a list of people you can try that I wrote down before training. Just mention my name and they'll talk to you."

"Very well. Go get what rest you can. You may be needed any moment." she said as he got up. "General, how much time do you think it will take to get the work done around here now that you can't help during the day and neither can Seras?"

"I left a memo for the people to finish certain things that we can't really do. Mostly the heavy equipment stuff will be brought in while they do the small jobs. During the nights, Seras and I can install all the weapon systems and even put the tanks away without having to drive them around waking everyone. The windows have all been done as has the rest of the different things in the house. I can work on the computer set up during the day or night in the basement without any problems. That will be a couple hours project at most, but I can't do it until all the weapons systems are in place."

"Very well. It seems we are ahead of schedule then. Keep me informed."

He bowed and then walked out heading down to the basement area quickly while avoiding the sunbeams. Seras was still asleep when he came in and got in with her, closing the lid over them both. She turned over curling up close as she felt his presence even in her sleep.

"Interesting." Integra said as she sat back holding her head up with one hand after he left.

"Beg your pardon ma'am?"

"I'm surprised he felt insulted by the change. He will have to get over it though."

"Why Sir Integra?"

"I have a few ideas in mind that may help get us information, but only a female could do it. I wouldn't have him sleeping with other people Walter." she said moments later after seeing a look cross his face. "Some information retrieval and spying ideas only. Women do have ways of getting men to talk."

"I know what you mean. I just don't think he'll do it."

One week later……..

So far there had been no Freak attacks and most if not all of the construction work was done along with the weapon placements. It was very quiet and it bother Integra. Even Alucard was bored. He couldn't aggravate her anymore since it could cause her to explode at him and make her have a possible miscarriage. She promised if he was the reason behind a miscarriage, he would regret it in ways that he couldn't begin to phantom. The General was getting better at learning abilities and Seras was getting better at martial arts and swordsmanship, especially since he got his replacement sword from America four days ago. It was the same one as before, but he was having to get used to using it again because of his speed and the fact the sword could kill him. Seras got a sword similar to his, which he called Cloud Strife's Buster sword from Final Fantasy 7. Alucard was watching them lately as they found with the two large swords, he using two blades which seemed to vary from the large knife to his favorite, the handle and sword as one blade. Considering the size of her blade and the fact it was also silver coated and blessed, she really had to work at it like she was starting over sword training again. Her first sword was like four to five feet long, this was almost 8 feet. But it worked out since they both were basically starting over. No quick speed attacks or anything. They were moving fast enough Integra was able to watch and sometimes predict the movements. But it did a number after a few hours and then they had to drink before going back at it again.

Alucard could tell Integra was impressed with the two and the fact that they both weren't going power crazy or blood lust hungry. They followed orders with ease and gave her no trouble, which he knew was not only because she needed no stress, but also because they had so much respect, they had no reason to talk back. That and they were doing everything they could to help each other to ensure that neither of them ended up sealed. Though the General knew what to do to break the seals if it ever happened. Seeing as there was now three vampires to feed, more blood than before was stocked up. However, the two were not drinking as much as he was. Being so bored, other than looking around at night sometimes, he would drink a few bags and a bottle of wine before passing out for the night and sometimes for the day to forget and ignore the boredom.

Integra was watching them as she drank her nightly tea as they kept at it with the swords. Both Seras and the General were doing a great job working together with learning their abilities better. Well enough that even after being shot with a silver bullet from her personal pistol, they both healed up quickly. It was a question she asked about trying and they both agreed to do it. However, she didn't shoot them in the heads or heart. Just in the right arm. Seras healed a lot quicker, which was no surprise. The General did heal quickly too, but complained that it really hurt. They both could fly rather well now and did so better if they were holding hands. Their sight was on par with each other. Despite Walter asking, the General didn't ask for any personal guns. He'd just use whatever was available or given. Seras got better with her cannon, not that she needed it.

It made her laugh when she heard about Alucard giving them some test. Which involved using their senses instead of their sight. He blindfolded them and told them to locate something, which she forgot what it really was but figured it was a couple bags of blood. Something told her otherwise though. Whatever it was, Alucard was and wasn't surprised when the General found it a good ten seconds before she found hers. He didn't let them use their, joining ability, as it were, to help each other during these test. They even got to where they could walk through walls and shape shift much better. Such as turning into bats. Seras thought it was a interesting experience as she felt herself spread out over a few hundred bats like Alucard was. The General felt it was extremely creepy and disorienting. The best he was able to do was turn into about a dozen bats the size of bald eagles. That didn't work well because he just made himself a giant target and Alucard was surprised since bat's didn't get that big anyway. He contributed it to the fact the General was formerly an Immortal seeing as he had no other ideas, nor did Integra or anyone else.

He did learn how to hide stuff inside himself like Alucard did a lot with his clips. Seras was good, but not as great at it. It actually took using whatever the vampire was wearing, which is why many of them used to walk around with cloaks. Since Seras didn't wear anything but the tight fitting uniform, she was limited. Integra was thinking at one point to have the General wear a uniform of some sort but he talked her out of that quickly saying he'd quit first. Suits were what he liked and had been wearing since they were made back over a hundred years ago. Seeing as Integra understood the feeling and reason since that is all she usually ever wore, she let it go. Seras did get a change to where she could wear a coat like the Generals, but it was blue like her uniform. He made it personally for her with the armor like he had with some technology called, the Molecularly Bonded Shell, sprayed over the thin metal weave inside the lining of the coat. They weren't going to survive an explosive hit, but bullets wouldn't hurt them, up to a fifty cal anyway. BG had the same chemical on his frame and most of his other parts keeping him safe too. One of the reasons they both liked wearing the coats with the armor, which Integra had to agree with, was unlike Alucard who would let himself get hit sometimes, if they didn't get injured, that meant they didn't have to feed. Hence better control which made Integra very happy. Unlike someone who liked to be called a bloodsucker and loved doing it. She didn't expect the peace to last to long and wasn't surprised a day later when there was a Freak attack.

"There has been a sighting of Freak." Integra said as dusk was nearing.

"Oh great." the General muttered.

"Afraid of going into battle?" Seras asked.

"No." he said as he raised a hand and then slowly dropped fingers as he counted down. "Three, two, on…."

"Master." Alucard said entering the room as the General snapped his fingers. "I hear the enemy has returned."

She looked at Alucard and then the two sitting across from her.

"Yes there has. I was about to send these two do eliminate the problem."

"I want to go." Alucard said.

"The General needs the experience…"

"Sorry to interrupt Sir Integra. Let him do it. He's bored out of his mind and if me and Seras work really hard at it, everything will finally be fixed up around here and finished. Everything but the computer programming will be done. This may be an attempt to see what Hellsing is still capable of doing. Sending Alucard will show them that even sending a demon won't stop this organization."

"I thought about that and also thought beyond that. What if this is an attempt to test the strength of the Hellsing Organization personally since we are severely behind in man power. With Alucard gone, they could attack this place and we wouldn't have much in the way of retaliation."

"Ouch." the General said. "Sir Integra, even before I was turned, I was and still am a master of weapons and a formidable foe. I've fired everything from a potato gun, the first musket to the deck gun on a battleship. No offense Alucard, but you like to play with the enemy. I will not. If the enemy does try an attack on this place, Seras and I will stop them. I've been around a long time and becoming a vampire has only made me stronger."

She sat back thinking and could tell Alucard wanted this mission even if it was a worthless and pathetic enemy.

"Besides, I am the only one here with the technical knowledge to work the guns we have hid underground and on the roof."

"You've made your point. If they did attack this place, you would be the better choice to have here. Here is the location Alucard. If it is a diversion to come after us, get back here immediately."

He smiled wickedly and left through the wall.

"I doubt Alucard is going to fight with his guns." the General muttered.

"I'll have Ferguson keep a watch out with the few men we were able to get to join us. Seven isn't much but it is better than nothing. Go finish the work as quickly as you can. Take blood with you as well or drink several to keep from having to make trips."

"Yes sir!" they said standing and fazing out through the floor quickly.

"Hmm. I must say, I am impressed with their development. Both have became powerful vampires and yet keep their humanity as well."

"Yes Walter. I am impressed beyond belief. I was sure with the General's violent past…"

"Violent past?"

"All the wars and death Walter. There are days I look and wonder if everything I have done is worth continuing. So many people have died under my command and so many innocent lives taken before we could stop the attacks. If it wasn't for fathers teachings and you helping me all these years, I am sure I would have gave up already. The General has seen much worse and done much worse personally. The fact he hasn't turned into a monster is a miracle in itself."

"I have a feeling it has more to do with a love of life and the things around him. Unlike Alucard who has had a violent past and loves what he is and what he became, these two don't revel in it much. Other than training to better themselves that is. He isn't the only, I mean, he wasn't the only Immortal out there that had been around a very long time. He told me that very few Immortals ever get put into prison because it would draw to much attention to their kind."

"Hmm. I didn't think of it like that. The Queen and church still find it strange that we have good vampires out there, especially these two since they come from Alucard's blood."

"Even among a bad apple crop, there is at least one good one."

"It's usually the other way around Walter."

"I know. However, in this case, I think the idea applies quite nicely to our situation."

"You mean Alucard's."

"Precisely."

"Has there been any evidence of why the General has been having these flashed of chest pain? Alucard has no clue or ever even heard of it happening to any vampire."

"He's not poisoned. There is no silver in his blood or on him, much less garlic. All the X-rays show the same thing as Miss Victoria and Alucard. Dead organs with blood flowing through veins when it shouldn't be happening. It is possible that because he knows the seal enchantments and other dangerous ones that are used to kill or injure vampires and other evils that just knowing it or perhaps thinking about it could be the cause Sir Integra."

"It is possible. I being one of the few people left other than him that knows those secrets. Alucard knows some of them, but not as many as I and the General do. I did ask him about it and he said even when he thinks about those different words, he doesn't get any feelings from it. However, if he starts to speak them aloud, it begins to effect him then. Otherwise….."

"One of the doctors did tell me that while he was checking the General out under the X-ray and then ultra sound, he swears that the General's heart pumped once on the screen. However, the General says he hasn't heard his heart beat since he was turned."

"Hmm. Yet this has been happening about three to four times a week since his turning."

"I haven't spoken to him about it, but he is the first Immortal to ever be turned, as far as I know. Most Immortals run away from vampires."

"I think I'll have him go talk to a few friends of his to see if he can learn anything. I would rather him not have this continue and it happen during a battle. It could get him truly killed."

It turned out the Freak had actually been around for the last year, but hiding out very carefully. He was behind the murders of several dozen people and the police had yet to find him. The Freak didn't drink all their blood and made it look like a brutal mugging, which it usually was, so there was no connection between the murders other than blood loss and the mugging. He wasn't very powerful, Seras could have taken him with ease, but he was a distraction for Alucard. Once reporting back to Integra the next day, she called the proper people and the police closed the cases quickly, glad to know the attack were going to stop. And the belongings returned to the proper owners of the people they found the families of. Instead of an attack happening to the manor, nothing did happen and it stayed quiet all night long.

Everything was finally finished and the place was fortified. In addition to the missile launchers up top, fifty caliber machine guns with the guard plates were placed in various areas along the roof for troops to use. In several areas, in case of an aerial attacks, anti-air gatling guns were strategically placed at Integra's request. They would even shoot down incoming missiles. Yes, her house once used to be a age old building that had been passed down for generations as the headquarters for stopping the evil that was against Queen and country, but now, it was that and more. Sensors were built into the hallways, with the help of Samantha Carter of the SGC, that were called cold sensors. If the temperature dropped enough in that area, silver and garlic would spray out from hidden pressure valves in the ceiling. This was placed all over the house. Basically, the three vampires had to make sure they weren't all walking down the hallways at the same time otherwise, instantly spray. A large army of ghouls, that would set it off instantly. Not to mention that this system could also be triggered manually from her office and desk or from the computer down in the basement.

Along with the mine field, there was small bags of silver and garlic powder set up near them mines to blow up with it. If all the mines went up, a lot of silver and garlic would be in the air causing a lot of problems for the ghouls and/or vampires. The internal fire sprinklers were filled with holy water instead of normal water. It would still put out fires but it would also burn ghouls and vampires if the need arose. Since she wasn't smoking, setting off the system seemed unlikely to happen. They didn't do it for the kitchen though since burning food, though it didn't happen often, was a possibility. And even though the General could not eat anymore, he still did great cooking when Walter was busy elsewhere. Being without as much manpower as before and only having a dozen men, excluding Ferguson, Integra felt the need to have the fence walls changed outside around the area of the property. If the walls, for any reason, were breached, which included if the gate was knocked inward from force or explosion, then silver and garlic would be sprayed into the air near those areas in the event it was an attack. It took a lot of money to buy the silver needed since a lot of it was being turned into bullets, but in the end, it was worth it.

For once, Integra felt safe again even if a army of ghouls and vampires attacked, she could hide down in the basement and do everything from there without having to worry much. She would feel much better when they had more soldiers again, but until then, she was happy and secure. Short of an attack from underground, which was highly unlikely, they had the firepower to stop just about any evil. She really thought the holy water sprinkler system for the outside was a nice touch. You just had to remember to change it over in the event of an attack otherwise, it was just normal water watering the lawns, flowers and everything else that had the weekly watering needs.

It was a month later that he was able to call upon a trusted Immortal he knew that wouldn't have problems talking to him. She came late at night while he was sitting outside looking at the moon, or the thumbnail part anyway. The guards had let her in, seeing as she was expected. He was sitting on a bench near a flowerbed on the front lawn when her Jeep pulled up to the front area. Before she could really get out of her Jeep and to the door, Seras came out.

"Hello. The General is this way." she said walking past the Jeep.

"Okay. I didn't know he was actually watching for me." she said closing the door and following in her blue jeans, tight green shirt with a open leather jacket.

Seras sat down next to him as the lady walked up, but glanced around before sitting on his right.

"General?"

"It's me." he said still looking at the moon with the sunglasses over his eyes. "Hello Lara. This is Seras Victoria. Seras, Lara Croft. Also a Immortal. I found and helped her with a adventure she was on. A dragon killed her. I got her out of the danger by hiding in the water underneath the temple area we were in. Took half an hour and then she, came back. It wasn't until after the dragon was defeated that I told her about Immortals."

"I defeated it alone technically. You kept it distracted while I had to move in and remove that knife from its belly. General, only you would know that story and only you ever talk about your Immortality to people when it should be kept secret. I've meet and killed a few Immortals. You are not very well liked because of your big mouth. However, I didn't feel anything when I walked up. What's going on?"

"Did you see or hear about the attack on the Tower of London?" he asked not looking away from the moon still.

"Heard and read about it after I got home. It was a terrorist attack."

"No." he said with a laugh. "I still find it funny how many people actually believe that story. Set was so huge from what I heard and even BG has footage of him. Yet most people believe otherwise. Anyway, a demon called Set was, pardon the pun, set free. This place has a secret weapon if you will that was able to defeat that demon and save not only England, but the world."

"Secret weapon?" she muttered. "Oh, Hellsing's pet vampire Alucard, AKA Dracula. At least that's what I got from calls I made about his place. I do have some connections in high places as well General. But it doesn't explain why you don't feel like an Immortal. You told me a vampire can't kill us. We just take time to recover."

"True. However, I tried to kill the vampire demon who was summoning Set, and failed. It took away my Immortality making me human."

"Oh god. I don't know whether to tell you hurray or bum-mer. I can't help you become a Immortal again if that's what you are wondering. You've been around longer than I have plus many of the other Immortals out there. Unless you called me here to say you found some artifact or something alike that needs my expertise in finding or retrieving it to make you become…."

"No. Wish it was the case, but no."

"Then why am I here? Is it to tell me you are dying or something?"

"Actually, um….I'm already dead." he said looking at her with a smile.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Seras is a vampire." he said removing his glasses and pulling out a flashlight. "A good vampire. Like the few others I told you about before with the various stories. I didn't feel like living with the chance of dying at any moment like normal people, besides other reasons I won't go into. So…."

"How much does she know about vampires?" Seras asked.

"Enough."

"Then he's your…what's the word…" Lara muttered pointing between them as she thought.

"Fledgling." the two said.

"Wow." Lara said as he shined the flashlight in his face to show the teeth and eyes. "Interesting choice and development for your life. Um, why did you decide to have me come down to learn this? You could have said something on the phone. Wait a minute…"

She got up quickly and backed away as she pulled a gun from behind her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and tried not to laugh.

"You called me here to drink from me in hopes….."

The two burst out laughing hard as she kept the gun on them.

"You did…" she began yelling.

"No! No." he said waving a hand through laughter. "No. I didn't even think that at all. Interesting idea. I haven't drank from anyone much less plan on it. Integra would kill me or seal me if I tried."

"I haven't drank or plan on doing it to anyone either." she said wiping her eyes. "I used to drink from him when he was Immortal. His choice."

"Then why am I here?" Lara asked keeping her gun trained.

"First off, relax. We're not going to feed off you. Second, unless you have silver bullets, you won't do anything harmful to us anyway."

She slowly lowered the gun knowing it was pointless because she had lead ammo.

"I don't understand then…."

"Because of what I am now, and the secretive nature of this place, and the fact you are the only one I can trust with the what you really know. This place and my new condition, I wanted you to find out from your Watcher or any other Immortals, if any pre-Immortal or Immortal was ever turned at any point. I haven't done a thorough search in the Watchers archives and currently don't know their whereabouts. My Watcher was killed sometime ago during a ghoul attack on this place and he was never replaced. Since I cannot feel Immortals, I cannot locate and talk to one. Other than a couple of Immortals I do know, but cannot get to because of water issues, you were the only one I can turn to."

"Okay." she putting the gun away and crossing her arms. "Why are you looking for this information? Personal research or something."

"I'm dead, or what they call, true undead. Alucard and Seras only have pain when they get attacked by blessed weapons, silver or not plus the other stuff they are weak against. Same with me, but…." he said sighing.

"Something else is wrong with you."

"Yes. I don't know what it is though." he said confused.

"He's been having chest pains. Where his heart is. It is a quick flash, nothing more. A couple times a week, sometimes three. It doesn't last long either and even though we pretty much do everything together….."

"Everything?"

"We are lovers if that is what you were wondering Lara." he said looking at the ground. "I told you I was once…."

"Yes, I've heard that story. Chest pain. Any particular….um…"

"I had a heart attack once a very long time ago. Feels the same way, but being dead already and the fact I don't breath, I don't die or gasp for air. Last about three seconds and then goes away. I just want to know if it is because I was Immortal or something else."

"I can talk to Harold. Being my current butler and Watcher works out well in his favor. I don't know how long it will take for him to get the info though."

"I have plenty of time considering. I'd rather know sooner than later though."

"Have you tried Methos?"

"Can't find him. Lost touch over ten or twenty years, maybe more. Besides, he'd probably try to kill me if we got together again. I pissed him off last time we met and we never reconciled."

"All right. I think I can get hold of him too and see if he knows anything anyway." she said as he gave her his cell number and the phone number for the Hellsing house. "Whether I find anything or not, I do expect you to return the favor someday."

"If I learn about any interesting treasures yet to be found or artifacts, I know who to call."

She drove off as they stayed out talking and watching the moon pass over the horizon.

"A dragon?"

"Yeah, a real dragon. Fire breathing and everything. I was there to actually see it, to see if the story about their being one was true. Shocked the hell of out me when I saw it. I got a few pictures before Lara arrived and ruined the moment."

"Is there any more dragons out there?"

"Not that I know of. And the Loch Ness doesn't count since it is a dinosaur that's just lived through everything."

"That sounds like a interesting story."

"It was well over a fifty years ago and I wanted to see if it was fact or fiction. Took two months of sitting on that beach, day in, day out…."

About two weeks later, she got back to him saying that a pre-Immortal was turned into a vampire once over a hundred years ago only to be killed a couple weeks later by the Hellsing people back then. Of the few Immortals that had been captured by vampires, they were not turned and were currently all dead. One from a fight with another Immortal. One killed himself and the woman was beheaded for sympathizing with the vampire. Even though it wasn't diagnosed back then, evidence suggest her month of captivity with the vampire lead to Stockholm Syndrome which is why she tried to kill the people who killed the vampire. Other than that, Lara couldn't find out anything more about it and Methos wasn't very forthcoming with anything since he tended to avoid vampires all together at the time, plus he was still angry about some incident with him and the General. Lara assured him that going after the General was a bad idea, other than because of what he was now, but he had important friends with, quite literally, supernatural powers. So, the General was back to square one and still having the problem.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

There was Freak attacks every so often, maybe once a month if that, over the next several months. Alucard was about bored to tears, as the General joked about often. Other than gaining some new recruits that had a reputation of doing their jobs, no matter what it was as long as they were paid, they did it. However, assassinations wasn't something they were really willing to do because it wasn't what they were really trained in. They were mercenaries, but loyal ones. Very loyal when it came to a contract and pay. If, say the Vatican came along suddenly and offered them much more money to turn against Hellsing, they weren't going to do it. However, if Integra suddenly fired them or let them go, then yeah, they might consider it. But, after being told what their jobs were going to be and such and the pay, they agreed to keep quiet and promised not to join if the Vatican came forward with that move. Walter found out about them through a few of the General's contacts. These, Wild Geese, as there name was, had quite a reputation. And the General had heard of them, but other than name, knew nothing else really. With them, they now had just over a hundred men guarding the place.

The introductions with the Wild Geese was, interesting. Integra couldn't be there seeing she was had been bed ridden in the infirmary for the last two months of pregnancy. She was exercising, but to ensure her safety and minimal stress, just in case, the General managed to talk her into it. She still read reports and signed things, ate and had her tea, grumbling about her condition everyday, but she was keeping her stress level down. So, the General was in charge at the moment, other than Ferguson and Walter, doing other things around the place. Which included talking to the Wild Geese. Ferguson was following them as the two walked up to the door to a room they were all waiting in, inside the house. It was basically a place for guest to sit and talk, drink tea or coffee. There was a few small tables near the various couches and chairs in the room. About twenty men either stood or were sitting around waiting for them to arrive. One guy was sitting in a wooden chair backwards towards them as they entered and closed the door. He was in a blue suit and with a old open leather jacket that would have been mistaken for a trench coat if not for the fact it was too short. A very long braided brownish pony tail hung down over his left shoulder and then went behind his back somewhere. He had a hat that was sort of like Alucards, but dark green with the left side flipped up and pined against the top. One the front was written, Britannica Cowboys. The collar of the coat had various small patches and insignias the General only glanced at. Yellow gloves and a red scarf finished the outfit, other than the combat boots. A patch was over his left eye, that had small holes in it. The General raised an eyebrow as the man stood, but it was mostly the strip of thin white tape across the bridge of his nose that the General didn't understand, other than the hair which he found to be a first time event in his life. He didn't get a chance to ask anything as the man introduced himself in a French accent.

The General was in a blue suit with his coat and glasses on while she was in her uniform with her coat and glasses like his, but the lenses were like Alucards where as the General had metallic blue lenses.

"Hello. I am Pip Bernadotte. Captain of the Wild Geese." he said extending his hand.

"I am the General and this is Seras Victoria."

He shook their hands, kissing hers which she jerked away after getting a look from him she didn't like.

"So, from a friend of a friend, I hear you are looking for soldiers General Hellsing. I must admit, the pay sounds very promising. It must be something very important."

"Yes it is." Walter stated as he entered. "You will be helping the Hellsing Organization in carrying out the duties of protecting her Majesty and this country from monsters. Specifically, vampires."

The men chuckled at the thought while Pip laughed lightly.

"Vampires? Yeah right. Nice joke old man. What are we really here for?" Pip asked chuckling.

"You shall refer to me as Walter, not old man." he said sternly. "And I was not joking. In fact, we employ three vampires currently. Two of them are, how shall I put this…."

"Good because we won't attack or feed off them like Alucard would if aggravated enough?" the General suggested.

"Yes, that's a good way of putting it. However, Alucard can't attack them unless they threaten us. Or Sir Integra orders otherwise. But then again, if aggravated enough, he might forgo his orders and attack anyone who bothers him to much."

"Huh?" Pip said confused and then pointed at the two. "They are vampires?"

They both nodded and crossed their arms as they leaned back against the wall. Pip and his men all broke up laughing heavily as Walter sighed. Even the General started laughing as Pip had bent over placing his hands on his knees to keep standing while the General placed on hand on his shoulder as he leaned over laughing.

"That's the most ridicules thing I have ever heard!" Pip said laughing heartily like his men were. "You two vampires?!"

"I know! Sounds really stupid!" the General said laughing as Walter and Ferguson sighed with Seras who shook her head.

"You look like you could pull it off, but this sweet looking lady here, no way." he said waving a hand. "She looks more like a model, or maybe a stripper!"

Pip was still laughing and then slowly stopped as the General spoke through clenched teeth that showed his fangs.

"Looks are very deceiving." he said with evil malice in his voice. "And she was a former copper, like her father. She knows how to kill and save people, not strip for them."

"I almost beg to differ with that." Walter muttered only loud enough the two heard.

"Those things are fake. If you really are a vampire, prove it." Pip said crossing his arms and ignoring the goose bumps. "Something other than the blood drinking thing. Anybody can drink blood."

He lowered his glasses and stared directly into Pip's eyes.

"Bitch slap yourself. And remember it."

"Huh, you want me to…" he began when his right hand came up doing exactly what the General said.

"Captain!" his men said as the man slowly got off the floor rubbing his face.

"Ouch! What the hell….ooooh.." he said as his eyes caught her bare legs and started up slowly.

She growled and leaned over slightly as he looked at her chest a moment before looking into her eyes.

"Master…" he warned.

"Get up, and punch yourself in the nuts. And do so every time you look at me that way again."

"Master…."

"Shut up!" she growled at him as Pip was back on the floor holding his groin.

"Yes ma'am." the General said holding his hands up as she turned to the rest of them and bared her fangs.

"The rest of you get it through your heads, I will do the same thing to you if you look at me like that. I am off limits. Just because you will be working here and protecting the place, the other lives here and us when we have to sleep, doesn't mean you can check me out. Oh, and vampires are telepathic, so don't be fantasizing about me. I might be in your head looking around then. Understand boys?" she asked giving them death glares.

"Yes ma'am!" they all said quickly while saluting.

"Good. You are obviously better trained than you Captain here. Walter, you can deal with them further." she said walking out. "I'm going to bed for the day."

"Yes Miss Victoria." he said bowing as she practically dragging the General out with her.

"Touchy." Pip muttered as he got up still holding himself.

"I suggest you refrain from, checking her out any further, as she said." Walter said. "On the plus side, that is the most she has ever done to someone for checking her out."

"Sound advice and lucky me." he said as he rubbed his face.

"Not only are they together as lovers, but he is also her fledgling, so I suggest not saying anything about her around him either. He may take it very personally. And since they are telepathically connected, what happens to one, the other usually knows."

"What a lucky guy." Pip groaned as he held his injured groin.

Captain Ferguson, Captain Bernadotte, and Captain Doran were in charge of all the men that they now had. Pip's men took a week to get used to the fact of what they were going to be doing and getting checked in and such. Most of the men, other than two of the Captains, tended to avoid even looking at Seras in any capacity. Alucard did all the missions, taking care of the Freaks while the Wild Geese, sometimes all and sometimes just select ones came with to deal with the ghouls. Pip always went with as did Doran since Ferguson was now staying at the house to keep watch permanently. Age played a part and the fact he was computer literate enough to know what to do if they came under a serious attack since Seras and the General would be out fighting instead of at the computer system below.

Much later….

According to the doctors, Integra was doing great and should go into labor any day now. The expected day was a couple days ago, but no contractions or other problems came up. Alucard mentioned, after looking at her, he guessed the baby wasn't ready for the real world, as a joke. So the doctors had her in the infirmary and in a bed that she got out of other than for bathroom needs, but to move around for at least thirty minutes for each hour to couple of hours in bed. If she wasn't in contractions within another day or so, then they would force her body into labor. Not wearing her suits for the last couple of months had made it so you actually knew there was a woman there. She grumbled about how her chest had increased almost one cup size and the fact she was tired of having all this weight causing her so much back pain, despite the exercises, and the frequent bathroom runs. Best guess so far, a nine pound healthy baby boy was about ready to see the world.

The General was excited and couldn't wait to hold the boy, as did Seras who was looking at the expecting boy as a little brother she never had. She was disappointed about the fact she couldn't get pregnant now, at least as far as she could tell since the General was dead. Not that they were trying either. They both wanted a child of their own, but didn't want a, vampire baby. Alucard said it was possible and had happened before, which involved the mother drinking lots of blood daily to feed the growing child. He only told them about it because, even though he would like seeing her turn more like him and get rid of her stubborn humanity traits, Integra would probably have a series of fits and rages that ended up in Seras being sealed or worse and the child sealed shortly after birth or worse. In which case, the General would follow being sealed or killed as well. Leaving him to her fits of rage he really didn't feel like enduring. So he gave the advice shortly after the General was turned telling Seras to make sure she didn't concentrate on trying to get pregnant and everything would be fine. Since they had that link, it would make it happen quicker if they both thought about it at the same time. So, they both just looked at it as making love like always and didn't think about children.

Integra, being a very fit woman and full of strength, was lucky during the labor process. Two female doctors were in the room with her as she wanted, no men allowed. It only took five hours of labor to finally have the child, named Lance Abraham Avon Hellsing. Avon was the name that the General really wanted so Integra used it, but not as the first part. After holding him for awhile, and smiling happily as she felt feelings she had long since repressed as tears of joy hit her as she held the little boy, she handed him over as the doctor finished up under the stir ups and let her go to sleep. The General and Seras both got to see him for a few minutes before he was taken away to sleep and be checked out further. Alucard assured them that the baby was perfectly healthy and because the General was the father, and being what he was now, he could talk to the baby telepathically. Even though he lost his, humanity as it were, the baby knew he was the father and was not scared of him or Seras. Lance had very blue eyes taking after Integra along with the hair in every way but color, who took after the General in that regard. Everything else would come later as he grew but Integra was sure that Lance had her fathers chin and his nose.

A week later, Integra was back to being her normal self and able to do everything she did before. However, she did have more smiles than scowls and was doing rather well taking care of Lance. If she wasn't, the General or Seras was depending on what was going on. There was a few Round Table conferences while she was pregnant and currently one going on right at the moment. There was a few of the members that originally were Round Table members while six of them were gone because of their, traitorous ways. Seeing as the General was still, Sir General, he was sitting there next to her with his glasses on. The drapes were closed to keep out the sunlight that wasn't really coming in much since it was about midday placing the sun over the house.

"We would like to congratulate you Sir Integra and Sir General on Lance." Sir Islands said.

They both said thanks as the men nodded.

"Do you think you may have another one in the future?"

"Doubtful." Integra said. "Though I am happy I have him, I do not want to go through the experience again. Nor could I again anyway seeing as the General is the only man I would trust to be the father, but that can't happen now."

"We are still skeptical about what little we have been told about your change General. However, we are happy to hear you and Miss Victoria are not acting like typical vampires. Some of us here don't really accept the fact three vampires, even if it was just Alucard, working for her Majesty, but I think it is okay. Unless it has been left out of the reports, you and Miss Victoria have never had a lapse in control so far. Is that still true?"

"If you mean a blood lust attack Sir Islands, then the answer is yes. We keep each other in line. The threat of being sealed, which I know is a very painful experience, other than because I know how to do it, but Alucard said it hurt, is something we wish to avoid. Which is why we do everything to avoid having that possibility come up." the General said. "We have a lot more freedom than he does. Such as taking a midnight drive sometimes. We still get speeding tickets every so often, but I always pay them."

"They have surprised me on many occasions." Integra said. "Their combat skills with those enormous swords have gotten to where they attack each other with the intent to harm one another and many times have. Nothing life threatening however."

"Nor lost any limbs." the General stated with a finger. "But then, we aren't really trying to kill each other."

"Yes. And even after many of those sparring matches, I could see they were both on the verge of going into a blood lust craze. Yet they stopped fighting and kept control as they took the bags nearby without tearing into them as though it was raw meat tossed to a starving animal." she said.

"Is it true that neither you or Miss Victoria have ever drank from someone yet?" one guy asked.

"Me, no. I haven't. I haven't even been on a mission yet since becoming a vampire. Too much to do around here and Sir Integra was pregnant. Thank god that is over. I was getting ready to that point I almost felt like falling on my own sword. I think Walter was purposely looking for more paperwork for me to do each day."

"He mentioned that you might try to get him back for that. Are you?" Integra asked.

"I've thought about it many times, but I don't like picking on the elderly, so no."

"That didn't stop that three days you said you'd do something shortly after I took over."

"It was a joke to keep him on his toes. I basically call that pay back. It was fun to see him looking over his shoulder a lot." the General said with a laugh.

"Can we get back to business?" Sir Islands asked.

"So, does that mean Miss Victoria has drank from people before then? Why were we never informed?"

"Because it was me. Back when I was still Immortal."

All of them sat up surprised.

"It seems the secret isn't totally out." Integra muttered. "Gentlemen, for those they may not know, I married the General because the Queen ordered me to choose someone and I chose him. I did want a child, but not a man in my life which is why we have been this way since the day of our wedding."

"Hmm. I had heard that you and Miss Victoria had been together since you started here." one man said.

"Yes. And we still are. Even if I was still Immortal, I wanted to stay with her even then. I've been around a long time gentlemen and seen many things. Before I met Master, ahem, Seras as you know her, I had been alone for more years than I care to admit to. If you wish to call it making up for lost time, fine. If any of you wish to judge me for the arrangement between me and Sir Integra and……Seras, I can't stop that either. However, my loyalty to both women hasn't wavered. I love them both and will protect them as much as I can, however, I love Seras for reasons I don't think I need to go into."

"I hope no one is questioning his loyalty." Integra said looking at the men. "Our personal lives may bother some people, including the Queen, but our mission hasn't changed. We will still continue to do it even with our recent addition. Many if not most of you already know what the General has contributed to this place, other than just his life."

"The British Army is not happy with the equipment you have here Sir Integra. However, because the Queen has stepped in on your behalf, they have backed off. But they still complain. As has the U.N. They both are still trying to figure out how you managed to acquire three American made Abrams tanks."

"I got three from Iraq and paid the American government for what would have been five. It was, all under the table, so no records really exist other than what was called heavy equipment. Besides, they were damaged to begin with. I just managed to repair them."

"Many items on the list of military hardware that came in was heavy equipment." another guy said.

"That's what made it so easy. We also had to rebuild the tanks which is one reason they were hard to find because they were in so many parts. Unless someone manages to get to them and figure out how to run them, the plan is to use them to keep this place safe. And having them run anywhere outside the Hellsing property would cause all sorts of trouble. They are American made so mass panic and rioting could take place if someone suddenly though America was invading."

"We have not had to use them much less plan on using them anywhere outside the Hellsing property, as he said." Integra said. "After the attack by those Valentine brothers, the General put a plan together and then with my approval, implemented it shortly after that ridiculous meeting. Yes, we have some very major military hardware, but it is for protection purposes only. If we are attacked again by more Freaks or a large army of ghouls, heaven forbid, we will be able to withstand their invasion. Ensuring less loss of troops on our part making it so we don't have to recruit more men from the S.A.S. and such."

"And what will happen when you finally rid the world of all these evil creatures? Saying that you actually managed to totally finish them all off, save three."

"Save more than that. There is a few other vampires out there that are like me and….Seras. The Midnight Velvet is owned by a vampire who has been there since it was built. She has never been a threat to the people or anyone as long as I have known her, plus Hellsing's reports on her. She isn't the only vampire out there we know that live among the ignorant masses, but we do keep tabs to make sure. Plus they give us inside information when they learn something important."

"Mel'thena is a vampire?" one of the men muttered and then was instantly shocked by the fact he said it out loud. "I…um…."

"Relax, I have been there as well with a few friends." another guy said.

"But you are married." the man said sweating.

"I didn't say I cheated. I was there with friends. She has access to every drink available in the world, or so she says. You aren't married so why are you worrying? Did you…"

"No. I wasn't with her." he said quickly.

"Obviously wasn't Vera either." the General muttered.

"She's a vampire?" the man asked.

"Yes, but still a virgin. And under Mel'thena's control because she is the Master. We know she asked to be turned, but as to why she doesn't have sex, that's none of our business. We do know they do not drink from their customers. Alucard has checked their minds many times and so far, those two are speaking the truth."

"Is any of the other…"

"No, just those two. And Vera asked because she was dying. I won't go into details why, but it was cancer."

"Anyway…" Sir Islands said looking at Integra. "The Queen did mention something about your marriage being annulled quietly. I guess it has happened."

"It did a few days after she learned about the General's change." Integra said. "So far, I have yet to have her bother me about finding someone new. I do not plan nor want a man in my life. Not in the regard some of you may think along with the Queen. Even though the General isn't human, he is a great father and Miss Victoria is a great, big sister as she likes to call herself."

"I must ask General, during your mass amount of years, have you been a father?" one man asked.

"Many times I have helped friends and even raised a little girl I came across in a ransacked village. I do know how to raise a child even though this is my first and probably will be my only biological child. No offense to any of you, but I have a lot more experience than any of you probably do that are fathers. It takes time, patience and a lot of love. The children I did help raise or did raise myself always turned out to be nice and kind people. The same should happen to Lance even though I am want I am. I would have continued with helping raise Sir Integra and probably had been able to do something to save Sir Arthur, or at least stop her uncle. Unfortunately, I wasn't here."

"I see. Please do not take offense, but despite the reports of your and Miss Victoria's control, have you ever felt the urge to feed from your child?"

His knuckles popped and they felt his aura in the air.

"General, we both know it is a question that would come up. Now calm down." Sir Integra ordered. "Even I asked you and Seras if you felt the urge to drink from me."

"No. I have not had the urge to feed off him or anyone at all. The very thought disgust me." he growled. "And if you feel the need to ask, no, Master has not had the feeling either. I can attest to her because we are telepathically linked. She looks at him like a little brother she never had. We only drink because we have no choice. If there was another way to live without having to drink blood, we'd do it."

"Good." Sir Islands said. "According to the reports, you have been here pretty much all the time since you were turned General. Is it personal reasons, such as out of protection for Sir Integra, or something else that has kept you from going out and seeing if you could survive against the few Freak attacks there has been. I exclude the mention about night time driving."

"Alucard is bored. So I let him go have his fun." the General said shrugging. "Sir Integra and I have a feeling that these Freak attacks may be leading up to an attempt to make me leave or something close to a plan that involves this place being attacked at some point. Seeing as Alucard is very computer illiterate, I have been staying to keep watch on things since I designed the system. Walter and Seras have a pretty good understanding as does Sir Integra, but I feel better staying here."

He stopped a moment grunting in pain before continuing as he rubbed his chest. "Seras has went on two missions with Alucard and some of the men to see if it was an attempt to draw personal away to attack, but as you can see…"

"Hmm." Sir Islands said.

"Have you determined what these chest pains you continue having are?" a guy at the end asked.

"Unfortunately no." Integra said. "It may be because he was Immortal at one time, plus his real age. However, all avenues we have looked into have come up with nothing. Not even with Alucard's power have we determined the problem."

"This would be a problem during a mission. He could become a instant liability and a true dead soldier the next." one man said.

"Which is another reason he has yet to do any missions." Integra said. "We do not even know why it is happening nor when it takes place. It just happens at random times." "Some days it will be three to four before it hits, sometimes three to four, one each day. There is no pattern at all." the General said shaking his head.

"Have you thought about gaining your freedom to see if that would change it? And is there a particular reason you are still under Miss Victoria's control?" a guy near the end asked.

"That thought hadn't occurred to us." Integra said. "As to seeing if having his freedom would take away the problem."

"I am still under her control, mainly because she doesn't want to release me. I call it, jokingly mind you, a power trip on her part. I have to call her Master instead of by name unless I really concentrate."

"So basically, you are her slave still because she wants to be called Master?" the guy asked.

"There is a fine line between slave and fledgling gentlemen." Integra said. "Yes, he does have to do anything Miss Victoria orders, however, she rarely orders him to do anything. Miss Victoria just enjoys having him call her Master. However, compared to her growing powers, which aren't nearly as great as Alucard's, the General is rather far behind in many ways. Which may also be a reason for why she has not set him free. Frankly, there has been little talk about the subject between them on the matter."

"I haven't even asked for my freedom. Not looking for it either. If she was pushing me around with orders all the time, then I would have asked in hopes of it being granted. Seeing as we do everything pretty much equally, its been a mute point in our relationship." the General said scooting back the chair and standing. "You'll have to forgive me, but unless there is any other important questions for me or something I really need to be here for, I am very tired. Getting up during the day takes a toll on me. I stay up any longer and I'll have to drink again."

"You may go rest General. If there is anything important you need to know, I shall inform you of it later." Integra said giving him a nod.

He bowed lightly to them all and walked out yawning as he muttered something about wishing coffee would help.

"He hasn't changed much." Sir Islands muttered.

A couple of days later, he was in the kitchen cooking for Integra. Walter was busy with some information retrieval or something like that. Or it was something Integra had him go to town and get. Whatever it was, he couldn't really remember. Point was, Walter was elsewhere so he was up cooking dinner for her at the moment even though she wasn't going to be eating for another couple of hours. Having been around a long time and cooked possibly a million meals over his long existence, it was more than just second nature. He unfortunately couldn't enjoy the food much less taste it, but he could smell it and that was more than enough to realize when he was doing it right. So far, he had only screwed up a few dishes during his time as a vampire, but those few actually needed to be taste tested and no one was around at the time. So, he only did foods that involved his improved sense of smell. And Integra did approve of his cooking. Currently, there was several items cooking since Integra and Walter would be eating plus Lance who, though still breast feeding since he refused the formula stuff, was learning to eat solid foods. At least in a very mushy form. Alucard was asleep since the sun was still out as dusk hadn't arrived yet. Seras was out helping the Captains with the training that continued daily, or she was practicing with her sword. He wasn't sure and wasn't trying to feel her mind either since it was presently on the pan in front of him. Last time he ended up thinking and then talking to her telepathically, he caught the apron on fire by accident because he wasn't paying attention.

"Needs more Oregano." he muttered grabbing the bottle and putting some in the boiling pot. "That smells better."

"Not surprised you haven't figured out the chest pain problem yet. What is surprising is that you are a vampire, that can cook. And really well too. But with your years, it shouldn't be too surprising. What is it like anyway?"

He looked up and turned to find a man sitting on the counter behind him in a green sweater and green slacks with loafer shoes. There was an hint of power in the air coming from him, something that spoke of superiority, but not as though he was portraying it purposely to flaunt. It was just there.

"I know you from somewhere." he muttered with a tilt of his head. "How did you get in here without me sensing your approach? Hell, I barely sense you even there at all. Not to mention I don't hear a heartbeat or smell your blood."

"I had glasses at the time we met. I was surprised when Oma told me she came to you once a long time ago and offered you ascension. But you turned it down. I can see why. These rules are rather stupid, but at the time, I had little choice."

"Oma?" he muttered thinking as he repeated the name a couple times. "That name is familiar."

"She came to you oh, over a thousand years or so ago when you had been meditating with some monks for about fifty or was it a hundred years?" he asked himself as he thought. "Whatever the case, you had reached the point where enlightenment was in your grasp and you turned it down. Still there, but I doubt you want to leave your mortal form. Well, immortal actually, even though you were immortal before…"

"Who are you?"

"Sorry. I was, am Doctor Daniel Jackson. I, essentially was dying from radiation poisoning I got off world. Naquada and Immortals don't mix well. Even being a vampire, it is still in your system. Unfortunately, it doesn't do anything to help you."

"That must be the reason for the chest pains then."

"Actually, no." Daniel said.

"I remember Oma now. She told me how much more I could have done and such if I had ascended. I remember the rules she stated and such too after asking. Aren't you interfering with us lower plain people just being here?"

"Technically, no. I'm not doing anything to help advance or stop anything so. I'm just here talking to you. I find it interesting." he said crossing his arms. "Some of those druid powers were based on things that ascended beings can do. Merlin had that power as did Morgan La Fey. You were one of the lucky few to actually gain the power of speed like that Walter guy, which, for lack of better explaining, is an ascended power."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." he said nodding his head. "I have it within my power to de-ascend, but I would loose all memory of my time with the ascended Ancients."

"You are not here to ask if I want to…"

"No, no, no. Very little has changed since you were asked the first time. Same rules and such. I came for another reason. You gave up your Immortality. What you didn't realize was that you had turned yourself back to a pre-Immortal. I still find it unfair that you could have and do have a child unlike the rest of us…rest of the Immortals that have wanted one of their own biologically. Having a Goa'uld or Tok'ra can get rid of that infertility problem, but we both know the consequences. There is much easier ways, but I can't tell you what they are."

"You basically came down here to tell me I could have became an Immortal again if I had just died instead of letting her turn me into a vampire huh?" he said turning down the pot and checking on a different item. "Nice timing."

"That's one reason. I came to tell you why you are having chest pains."

"Isn't that interfering?" he asked sarcastically.

"It is, but also isn't." he said tilting a hand back and forth.

"Okay. So…."

"You died."

"Oh yea. That helps so much…." he said tossing his hands into the air before going back to the pot and moving it off the burner. "I didn't think of that being the cause. Perhaps something I did in that Tower finally caught up with me instead. Or I overdosed on chocolate after all these years."

"Now who's being sarcastic?" Daniel asked and then waved him off before he said something. "You didn't let me finish. You were a pre-Immortal again. Dying would normally make you Immortal like it has for every pre-Immortal. Because you have been around for so very long and killed so many Immortals, you have a lot of Quickening energy in you still, which is a big reason why you have so much power in you despite being a, fledgling. Another reason why you could ascend was because that energy is a form of the same energy that ascended beings have. Many Immortals have came close to ascending because of their Quickening power, but their mind set was no where near ready, unlike you. What is happening, is that all that Quickening energy is trying to reverse the process and make you Immortal again. You can't tap into it much, but it is all still there."

"Wait, if I get this right, you are saying that if, when Master….Seras drank from me and killed me, had she waited long enough and not given me her blood, I would have came back Immortal?"

"Yes. You were scared at that point even though you knew you'd come back, just dead." he said nodding a few times. "At that time, all she had been doing was drinking from you and when she drank from you again, she was still drinking your blood. Even though it changed in her, it still had many of the Immortal properties in it. Which is why she was able to walk in the sun and heal much faster than normal. Plus adding to the fact she was Dracula's fledging, it increased her power even more when she became free of his servitude, basically taking back her soul from him. When you drank from her, shortly after your death, part of that power she had been getting from you when you were Immortal, and the power in the blood because she is part of Alucard, went back into you. Drinking your first blood which came from Solomon helped accelerate the process some. We already know virgin blood is powerful, but Immortal virgin blood is extra powerful, if you will."

"Does this mean I am slowly changing back into a Immortal?"

"Not really. How shall I put this?" he said looking up thinking. "The chest pains are going to continue. That can't be helped. You are a vampire now so you have little choice but to feed to survive. I cannot say for sure, but it is entirely possible, if you started drinking Immortal blood and did so for an unknown amount of time, you may suddenly just turn and become Immortal again. Which I am sure will be extremely painful, if it works. Really, I do not know. That is just a guess. Even though I have vast knowledge now that I have ascended, none of the ascended beings have ever encountered something like this before."

"Hmm." he said pulling a pan out of the oven. "Seeing as I'd rather not feed on anyone much less can find any Immortals anymore or find one that would be willing to give me bags every day, I guess I am stuck like this. Not that it is a bad thing. Except for the fact I can't have chocolate anymore. And it is really the only thing I truly hate and regret about this change."

"No, it's not, at least not really, but I would agree with the chocolate thing. Unless evil aliens or some virus comes to this planet and kills everyone including Immortals, then you are really screwed, otherwise…." he said trailing off.

"What if I kill an Immortal? Behead him or her?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I really don't know. Your body is trying to change back but it can't. It's sort of like those cancer patients that go in and get continuous radiation or chemo therapy. Sure it wipes it out, but it just comes back after awhile. Well, for those who can't seem to get rid of it completely. Eventually, the cancer just wins and the person dies. In your case, it keeps trying to restart your heart and turn you into an Immortal, but it is always failing because of what you are. You drink transfusion blood which keeps you this way. Which is why I think, hypothetically, that if you were to drink Immortal blood, it would hasten the process and change you back. I'm not the only one that thinks that, which is one of the reasons why I am here. However, as I said, it is a theory only since no one has ever had or seen a situation like yours ever before."

"Great." he muttered turning the stove completely off and removing two pans from the top. "Makes me wonder if turning back would be worth it if the theory you say would change me back."

"Yep. If you did go back to being Immortal, you only have to fear having your head removed. Or being diced or blown up…"

"I already know the other ways."

"But as a vampire, you can die from a variety of ways. Depending on how strong you are will determine if it works or not. Alucard is a perfect example of how even that demon Set had little chance of winning with all those dead bodies bleeding along with yours there to revive him. Before I leave, a bit of advice in case you decide to try killing or drinking from an Immortal. Don't get your freedom. I am quite sure that though you would become a very powerful vampire, it would completely rid you of ever having the chance at being a Immortal ever again. If you can even go back. Like I said…"

"This is all theoretical. Yeah." he said nodding. "I'm going to go with the theory that killing an Immortal, or more, will give me my Immortality back, or drinking enough from one will do it. The question is, should I or not?"

"I can't help you there." he said shrugging as he got off the counter. "I gotta go."

"You just basically came along to tell me all this?"

"Well, like I said, no one has ever seen your situation before so, many others are keeping watch to see what might happen. Immortality is something the Ancients were working on at one point and…" he said looking up suddenly. "I can't go into details. But I can say they were behind it."

"Thanks Doctor Jackson. A quick question before you go though."

"I don't know if I can answer it." he said frowning.

"Why do these chest pains come and go without a set pattern?"

Daniel looked up for several moments and after ten seconds, the General went back to working on the different foods and getting them ready on the various platters and such so they could go on the tray to go to the table for Walter and Integra to eat at. Plus the food for all the troops which went on different trays that several troops would come get to take to the barracks.

"Well, you drink transfusion blood. Occasionally, some of that blood has been either pre-immortal blood or actual Immortal blood. I gave blood a few times for money seeing as I was perfectly healthy and the fact Immortal blood can't hurt anyone or turn them into Immortals. I'd like to say which blood to look for, but I can't so…."

"Well, it explains why I sometimes feel stronger with certain ones I drink. Thanks again. One other thing, please tell me that me and Master aren't being watched constantly for everyone's amusement and because of my situation."

"Trust me, we all have better things to do than be, peeping toms." he said and then just vanished. "But you being watched to see what might happen. So basically, your only safe when not having sex."

He set a finished tray aside and then placed his hands on the counter thinking.

"Oh Master, what will you say?" he said then groaned. "Oh man. Integra is going to have a fit……then again, she might not with an idea that just came to mind. Hmm…"

"I see. I can't say I understand the alien and ascended thing, but the idea has merit. What do you plan on doing? Either way, you would still be a great asset as you have been so far. Personally, I would prefer you to be human again, for obvious reasons." Integra said as she was eating and he was feeding Lance.

"I agree Sir Integra. The General would be better off Immortal than a vampire. A lot more was done around here when Miss Victoria had better freedom." Walter said eating on the other side of the table.

"I haven't talked to Master yet. Alucard told me to wait till Master gave me my freedom to become a powerful vampire. He believes I have great potential as a vampire and that with helping Master, I am making her a force to be reckoned with like him. Not as powerful as she could be if I was Immortal again, but between the two of us being vampires, we could be even greater than him given time. He hates the fact we keep our humanity, but can't ignore the power we possess either." the General said as Lance smeared the food across his face instead of letting the spoon in his mouth. "Lance, that is not nice. You don't play with your food. You do that when you are older. Which I will explain later when you are older."

Integra smiled as Lance looked at her and than back at his father.

"Oh, you want something sweet now. Tired of your vegetables huh? I'll make you a deal. You eat three more bites of this, I'll give you some of the chocolate mousse pudding."

"General, that will keep him up all night." Integra said.

"Nah." he said as Lance gave a sour face but took the spoon of food. "I just tell him to sleep and he does."

"Hmm. Maybe staying a vampire for awhile will help at least until he is a bit older and listens better. Or at least talks and needs less supervision." Integra said.

"True."

"Miss Victoria has the ability to talk to Lance telepathically as well in case you decide to try that idea General. If you return to being Immortal, I know she would be much happier and gain more power."

"That is true as well." Integra said. "She was noticeably more powerful when, forgive the ways it sounds, fueled by your Immortal blood General."

"I know." he said giving Lance a small spoon full of the sweet chocolate who smiled and clapped his hands wanting more. "Okay, now for each spoon of your veggie's, you get another of the mousse."

Lance gave a sour face and pointed at Integra's food.

"You don't have teeth yet to have steak. God how I miss meat." he said sighing as Integra laughed at Lance's smirk of disapproval.

"Well, I can say one thing. You are never getting your freedom so don't ever ask. Unless the theory fails." Seras said as she sat on their bed with her back against the end of the bed pole as he sat on the other side of the bed with his back against the headboard. "In which case, I may give it to you later. But I don't know, I like being called Master. I like that sense of power over you. Besides that, it would keep you loyal in case any other woman came along and or tried to seduce you."

"I, am not a cheater. At least not with women." he said holding up a finger. "I figured you'd want me to change back if possible anyway."

It was getting towards morning and they were talking about the subject before going to sleep for the day. During the night, shortly after he came from putting Lance to bed with Integra, they went about training and doing the other jobs they had to do like every night. Once dawn was beginning to get close, they went and had their shower together and now were sitting on the bed, both naked and talking about what Daniel said along with what he was told by Alucard and the conversation with Integra and Walter.

"We both had much more freedom, me more than you from my point of view. Even though I hated having to drink from you, it gave me the freedom to take a bath, walk in the sun, go over the ocean or any water without having to stay in that coffin. I admit the power trip that came with felt great too. With you like this, we both lost a lot."

"At least I am alive, technically."

"That is something I am thankful for everyday. The only question is what do we do? Taking someone's life is something that we aren't suppose to do even if they are Immortal. Before, you could without getting in trouble because of the Game thing, but now…"

"Yeah." he said nodding. "Integra and Walter agree I would be better off being Immortal again, but unless I found some Immortal willing enough to give me blood to drink, because I would rather not drinking directly from them or anyone, they don't want me killing anyone. Though I do have a few ideas that would be possible, but highly unlikely to get implemented. I thought about telling Sir Integra when I talked to her, but hadn't ironed out all the details of the idea yet."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, I could call Lara and see if she could get her Watcher to find certain Immortals. There are a few out there that have challenged me to the death and I them because of various reasons which we failed to finish because of different circumstances. Things like we ended up on holy ground or people showed up or police."

"How many Immortals do you have a, what's the American saying, a beef with?"

"I really miss cheeseburgers. I was really good at grilling and barbequing too." he muttered as she smiled slightly and admitted the same about missing meat. "Um, many of them have died from other Immortals, but I can think of three I know still live. One lives in Seattle and I only keep tabs on him because he wants me dead so bad he has tried several times and cheated each time only to fail because I ran or people called the police for being disturbed by all the noise."

"Noise?"

"Pack of dogs. Blood thirsty pit bulls. Whenever he leaves Seattle, I get a call or email. I've been trying my best to kill him without falling to his level. Killed the dogs several times, but he keeps getting more and eventually tried to shoot me as well. I don't want to have to use help or other dirty means. If he came here, I'd have you and Alucard hold him down or something. Otherwise…."

"And the other two?"

"The other is a nice Japanese lady who lives in Tokyo. Because I wouldn't get together and stay with her, she wants my head to ensure I never get to be with anyone. Because she is a person of power, head of a family business thing ironically, she is busy a lot so, I don't have to worry about her. She fights fairly but I haven't seen her in twenty years. Her excuse to the public is certain creams and teas along with herbs is why she looks so young. There is herbs and such that do work that way. I met a hundred year old Japanese great grandmother who looked fifty but was a hundred and five."

"Wow." she said amazed.

"Yeah. Doctors were really surprised at her health. That lady ran every day and workout a lot. Was also a martial arts master, which I learned a few things from. She died at the age of 115 along with several other people in a building as it collapsed in a earthquake. It was a very sad funeral for me and many other students." he said solemnly as the memory surfaced. "Point is, eat and drink right, exercise daily, brings longevity."

"I have heard the Japanese and Chinese people have longer life spans than most other countries."

"It is true. Anyway, the last guy is someone who killed several friends of mine because I killed some of his on the battlefield in WW1. He didn't care about the fact it was war, he just wants my death to avenge them. He doesn't fair fight either and has a list of felonies. Certified madman if you ask me. Wanted by various governments too."

"How does he keep away from the authorities? I thought Immortals try to stay out of prisons."

"Very carefully. Has exceptional computer skills and contacts with the Mafia, Mob and Yakuza plus a few others who help him leave the different countries, where he pays people off and erases information about what he's done in that country. Lays low for several years and then goes to another country then back to the original one. I have been keeping track of his criminal activates and have been sending everything I know to Interpol and a few other agencies for years. Even though sometimes it has been erased or destroyed, I have still have all the info. He still hasn't been caught unfortunately. His current whereabouts are unknown, but once he pops up, it's usually rather easy to find out what he has been doing in that area, which I then send off as I said. I've taunted him several times, be he's never taken the bait."

"Do you how long he has been alive?"

"Something like five or six hundred years. Nowhere near my age. Personally, I would drink him given the chance." he said growling in anger. "If it took getting my Immortality back by taking him out, I would do it even if Integra ordered me to stop. The evils he has done makes Alucard look like a good guy."

"I personally wouldn't stop you. If you say he is bad and has ties with the Mafia and Mobs, he definitely is more evil than we are."

"I didn't know we had become evil. Evil is an ideal, idea and choice."

"You know what I mean." she said lightly slapping his bare foot.

"Remind me to call Lara later and maybe she can see if they know where he is."

"Through the Watcher group thing?"

"All I have to do is threaten to talk about them to certain people, such as MI-5 and MI-6, and then it won't be long before the Queen and along with those two groups know everything about the Immortals."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. Won't that get all the other Immortals to come after you?"

"The Watcher rule is not to get involved with the Immortal you watch. Most Immortals don't even know they are being watched and recorded. Those that do know, could be told. However, if it came down to it and they came here to stop me, well, then it just means I could test the theory even more because they would technically be attacking the Hellsing Organization since I am more than just part of it."

"Alucard would have tons of fun. I guess that would mean I'd have to help fight too." she said shaking her head. "I really hope it doesn't come down to that."

"Me too. I'd hate to have to kill a bunch of Immortals just to try and get to one of them. Besides that, it would be an instant slaughter on their side because we move to fast and the fact very few Immortals even use silver swords, so really….."

"They wouldn't even be much of a threat to any of us. You better tell Sir Integra about this idea before you talk to Lara."

"Remind me later when we wake up." he said yawning. "Let's get some sleep."

Integra wasn't too thrilled with his idea and told him that if this Watcher group refused to give him the info, then he wasn't to use the blackmail idea. She did not want to spill blood that was basically human. Their job was killing evil. He called Lara and told, but basically lied, saying that through means he didn't feel like going into, that his body was trying to become Immortal because he had turned pre-Immortal only to die and be turned to a vampire before he could completely turn back into an Immortal. In which case, it was possible he could go back to being an Immortal if he killed one or at least drank from that person and took their life. It could take more than one Immortal too, but everything was just a theory anyway. Seeing he was after a specific one for personal reasons, he told her his name and what info he had and to have her Watcher find him or else he would expose the Watchers to the England government. Lara was rather pissed about him threatening the Immortal existence which he assured her was not something he would really do, but wanted her to tell her Watcher otherwise to see if they would comply. It did work as expected and they gave him the information he requested. However, it didn't help much because the man killed his Watcher several months ago in Prague and since then, his whereabouts had been a unknown. Which was one of the reasons they complied so easily with his demand because they had nothing to begin with. In fact, they wanted the man dead and were more than willing to help him.

"Great." he said shutting off his laptop as he sat back in the chair inside their room rubbing his forehead.

"So, we just have to wait and hope we come across him sometime in the future, even if it takes a hundred or so years. Which means you stay beneath me. I can live with that." she said with a certain smile. "I prefer being on top anyway."

"You prefer being on top because of the sense of power it gives you and the fact you like me rubbing your boobs."

"You have such skilled hands though. Besides, if you are on top, all you'd do is mash my breast sometimes which actually hurts…"

"Okay, sexual remarks aside, mostly because I am trying to think straight, they did say that they would give me the information on him if they located him freely because this guy is a Immortal who loves to kill people and this is their fifth Watcher that he has killed. They had thought that having a woman watching him would be better but once he found out what she was, he beat her up and then literally raped her to death. He left a recording of the week he spent doing those things to her and told them to leave him alone or else. The last guy volunteered to watch him and had managed to do so very well for two years before being found out. Not only did he die, but his family as well. So for the last seven months, no one has seen or heard about him. I have contacts inside the Mob, Yakuza and Mafia, but they aren't talking even with the amounts of money I offered."

"What about offering a challenge? He works with those crime figures, you could send a message to them to give to him, from you saying you want to meet him and finish this blood feud." Seras said leaning against the bed pole. "All the other times you taunted him didn't work, but maybe with some backing, say from the Queen allowing him to leave if he wins…"

"Master, you really surprise me sometimes. Just one of the reasons I love you." he said as she leaned over and they kissed. "I'll send a couple emails right now to those groups. I can't lose so I am sure the Queen would accept the idea."

"Where should this take place?"

"I'd say the front yard. No wait, this area is pretty much holy ground. Um….there is a park nearby that could be cordoned off by police tape if I can get the Queen's help with keeping people away."

The Queen did agree to help and had that area of the park closed off, saying it was a crime scene that was under military investigation. Her main reason for helping was because the MI groups wanted this man dead, so she agreed. Hellsing troops were nearby in hiding places and keeping a close watch on the open park area. Even Alucard had came out on the rainy day to see if this man would show up, plus to watch the troops per Integra's orders in case the man in question decided to bring people with and attack her troops or other people. Captain Doran was in charge of the Hellsing troops that were spread out keeping watch while the other two Captains and the rest of the men were keeping a watch on the Hellsing manor in case an attack happened.

The emails the General sent to the different groups stated what he wanted and where he wanted the fight to take place and what day, plus the Queen saying she would let him go if he managed to kill the General. Whether the man was going to show was a different story. Which was why he told the groups that he would be waiting a week and a half later at the current location. They were going to wait five hours and then finally go home giving up believing the man became a coward. Seeing as Alucard really wanted this guy to show up, he was using his shadows to look around very discreetly for the man that they were all given a picture of. Integra was being kept apprised of the situation over the phone.

Seras was in her leather pants with the back turtle neck and the blue coat. The General was sitting on the bench with her in a black suit with his coat and sword beside him. Her sword was hidden away in her coat using her powers. She had a large umbrella over them both even though the rain didn't do anything to them anyway. Both had their glasses and were just talking. He didn't have his ear piece but she did, hiding it very discreetly with her hair so no one noticed. The both did learn how to use their powers to manipulate their bodies rather well. Such as lengthening their hair at will, which she did for this situation.

"It's been three hours."

"I'm getting bored too." he muttered with a yawn. "I think he's going to chicken out. I heard he once had a honor code, but he must have left it all behind back in WW1."

There was a grunt in both of their heads and then Alucard suddenly showed up several feet away dropping a six foot man in a full leather outfit with combat boots and a large broadsword on the ground. He had extremely spiky brown hair that was about four inches high. His face was thick and blocky and his eyes were full of hatred as he got up and took a swing at Alucard who moved out of the way.

"As much I would love to fight you Immortal, your fight is with the General. I suggest you get to it. Oh, on the off chance you do take him out. You're mine." he said with a evil grin as he laughed darkly and then faded away.

"Fucking vampire! Come back here and I'll show you who you are messing with!" he said pulling the large sword off his back so quick it sliced through the scabbard. "Come on General! I have been waiting for this day longer than you can imagine! Once I'm done with your lousy ass, I'll take my time with that bitch next to you and then kill her and all these pathetic soldiers you have watching! And then, I'll make several calls and by the end of the week, that fucking Hellsing whore and her house will be nothing but a pile of rubble! And maybe after that, I'll go take out the Queen while I'm at it!"

The General growled loudly and let his power become visible as he got up and grabbed his blade.

"Come on you worthless fucking freak! I know you are a vampire too! How doesn't interest me, but I know killing you will be much easier than before! This sword was made with blessed silver just for you and the rest of the worthless bastards under that Hellsing bitch!" he yelled pointing the blade. "Vampire or not, it will still kill mortals. Plus it is made from bullet proof material along with my outfit. Your sword will have great difficultly cutting through me, if you can land a blow!"

"Careful General, that coat is lined to be bullet proof, but he also has it lined with blessed silver woven in. Though it wasn't capable of killing me, just touching his coat burned my hand a bit." Alucard said in his mind. "He is a insult to Immortals and life. Kill him quickly or I shall do it myself."

He pulled the handle and blade as one blade from the bottom out and slid it across the main blade making it screech and spark loudly.

"A'Nexxas!" he roared rushing forward.

"General!" he cried out running forward on the wet grass.

As the General expected, A'Nexxas reached into his coat to grab something only to find it missing. He stopped and felt around looking inside to find his coat empty.

"Looking for these things." Alucard said dumping several knives, a few bags filled with silver dust, a couple of guns and clips plus explosives that all had the potential of harming or killing a vampire, next to the bench were Seras was still sitting with her legs crossed as she just watched.

"I take that as a sign that he lost his honor." she said.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he started toward them only to find the General in his way with his swords pointed.

"You can't run A'Nexxas! There is troops all around us with orders to shoot you dead if you try to run away. Personally, I want to get rid of some pent up aggression. But if you want to run and make it easier for me to take your head and get a drink, that's just as well!"

"You can't kill me! I have too many contacts that are watching to see what will happen. If I loose, they stand to loose a lot of money, in which case, that means they take out your men, if they haven't already along with that bitch and her oversized mansion! Give it up, this trap you set has turned around in my favor! After all these years, I win and will get more than I even thought possibly!"

"Alucard?" the General asked not moving as he continued to stare at the man.

"His foolish people had been subdued or worse by our men and my shadows. Hellsing is completely safe." he said with a wicked smile. "The groups of idiots that tried to enter Hellsing secretly were dealt with by the Wild Geese. They impressed me with their battle. I only wish I had been able to see it instead of getting what Integra has told me. Some of them have been captured and are confessing their plans and ratting this fool out as we speak. Interpol and MI-5 and 6 has been waiting and dealing with the problem here and at the Hellsing manor right now. Her Majesty has given you full authority to do with this man as you wish. Don't disappoint me General."

Rage ran through the man as he tried to get hold of the different people he had waiting and watching on the outside, but all he got was static. He tossed the radio in his pocket aside and lifted his large blade.

"You shall pay more dearly than you can begin to grasp General!" he said running forward.

"And I shall send your sorry ass back to hell where it belongs!" the General yelled rushing forward.

Their blades met and made a resounding clang and continued to do so as they parried each other's blows. When the General jumped back, A'Nexxas did something no one really noticed and a blade came out leaving a open hole where a double edged short sword would fit into the bigger blade.

"See, even I have two blades as well!" he said rushing in quickly.

Seras was impressed as she watched her fledgling, confidant, friend, lover and mate fight. Pride surged into her as well as anger and rage that she was feeling from him. Yes, this A'Nexxas was a rather formidable enemy, but if the General suddenly went all out, the man had no chance. Really, the General was toying with him just because he wanted a good sword fight where he could let it out. She felt the urge to join, but ignored it because this was his opponent and he needed to try that theory. Plus, it was his first battle since being changed. She and Alucard didn't count.

Several minutes into the fight, his secondary blade broke making him dodge and roll out of the way to pull the serrated blade out. He turned and blocked the downward swings and pushed him back knocking him on his ass. As he got up, the General rushed forward with a flurry of blows that made more contact with the silver lined coat than the blades. A'Nexxas pushed back with a counter attack that made his main sword and the Generals sword get caught together and during a spin made both swords fly several feet away still interconnected. Neither stopped though and kept at it, tossing curses at one another as they fought valiantly.

Alucard was impressed and smiled through it all thinking how much he wished he had fought the General at least more than the few times they tried. The General was very good and still training Seras. At her current level, Alucard was sure she could take this fool who threaten not only all three vampires, but his Master and child and the place they lived.

Eventually A'Nexxas was beginning to wear down during their fifteen or so minutes of swinging around yelling and fighting in the downpour. Both were soaked and muddy, however, A'Nexxus was getting cold. He staggered for a moment and the General knocked the blade from his hand. Instead of backing up, he rushed forward getting practical impaled on the left side and punched the General in the face while knocking away his sword in the process. As the General was getting up, he moved out of the way as his own sword came down into the ground where he just was. A leg sweep knocked the guy back and the General got up pulling his sword only for it to drop all but the main blade. He grabbed another blade off the ground quickly as A'Nexxas grabbed two and started in on him. Blow after blow was traded but neither were getting injured as their coats took the brunt or the blades did as chips came off at certain hits. After several minutes they both backed off and rushed each other swinging hard. The swords shattered on impacted and they ran into each other slipping on the watery lawn and crashed into the ground back first. The General rolled out of the way quickly as the man grabbed a broken piece of blade and tried to stab him with it. A'Nexxas got up holding the sharp blade and took several swings as the General ducked and weaved.

"What is he doing?"

"He is fighting as an Immortal would normally fight Alucard. Instead of using his superior powers, he is acting as though he does not have any. Other than his strength and healing ability."

"Hmm, even though this pathetic fool deserves no mercy or respect, the General is giving him a respectable true warriors fight. Impressive as always General."

"Yes." she said. "Oh, I wish I could join him."

He let the small broken shard of metal past his defenses and grabbed the hand as he took a hit in the ribs that healed rather quickly. An elbow to the face followed by a hard hit that broke the mans hand made the broken metal drop as A'Nexxas moved back holding his broken hand and nose. He quickly fixed his hand leaving his nose alone as he rushed up and tackled the General to the ground. They rolled around punching and yelling all sorts of curses before the General got fed up and pushed him off into a nearby tree, slamming him into it with enough force that it broke the mans back and other bones making the ground quake slightly from the impact and cracked the tree. He didn't drop despite the pain and stayed leaning against the tree as the General got up and held his hand out. The large knife blade that didn't get broken or used flew up into his hand.

"Now it ends! With you gone, I have one less worry in the world and possibly something I really want back!"

He spit in the General face and took a swing only to get a swift kick in the nuts that did heavy damage as he screamed loudly and then just about passed out from the heavy uppercut that broken many teeth along with his jaw.

"I never wanted to drink from anyone, but you'll be the first." he said taking a lick of the blood from his coming out of his mouth and down his chin. "Hmm, I expected garlic or silver in your veins…."

"I hate garlic! I just wish I had drank or injected silver…."

"Too late now."

Seras bit her gloved hand as she watched the General bite deeply into the mans neck and drink freely. Alucard was loving every minute of it hoping that it would make the General a much better vampire instead of turning him back. They both felt power surge into him as he drank. Whatever the case, he could sense and see that Seras was feeling the urge to join as she barely kept herself from leaving her seat. He was about to suggest it when the General back off and placed the blade to the mans open throat that was still bleeding since he didn't fully drink him totally dry. Just enough was left for him to stay barely conscious.

"The only thing you get out of this for revenge, is that I hated having to do that even though I loved every second of it. Seras is right about one thing, Immortal blood is much better, and a hell of a lot sweeter when it comes from a living person."

He didn't pull back but pushed the blade forward as hard as he could taking the head clean off and slicing a nice section into the thick tree. The body fell forward and dropped at his feet as the head rolled away. A thin mist formed around the body slowly and then stated to get thicker as electricity filled the air. Extreme chest pain hit him hard dropping him to his knees as he let go of the blade to grab his chest. The pain intensified to the point he started screaming as several electrical blast hit him seconds later and then suddenly he was dragged into the air. The rain began pouring down even harder and the mist was getting a bit thicker making it hard to tell what was going on. Only because of their vampiric powers was it possibly for her and Alucard to see what was happening, but everyone else was blinded by the hammering storm. Thunder and lightening crashed in the sky as several bolts came down slamming various areas of the park, several times on him. A loud scream of pain accompanied it as several more bolts of energy rocked the area and caught trees nearby on fire. More screaming took place and then Alucard noticed Seras was on her knees holding her head as she screamed like she was burning alive. A very bright light in the mist followed by another scream and several more blast of electrical energy that erupted from the ground making Seras scream to the point she passed out happened, and then all was silent.

Other than some rumbling in the sky and the downpour that was drenching everything to the core, it was totally quiet. Men rushed out with weapons drawn and picked the two bodies up out of the mist as Alucard gently lifted the totally unconscious Seras who hung limp in his arms. Integra told the Captain to bring them all home as quickly as possible before hanging up and holding Lance close as she prayed everything would be okay. Walter stayed in her office by her side in case she needed anything, especially if the worse news came through. Less than half an hour later after the fight, the sun came out shining brightly. The strange thing was, it was only suppose to be slightly rainy that day, not have the tremendous storm that happened and then went away quickly.

Voices drifted in and out as he was slowly regaining consciousness. There was a heart beat followed by more that he heard in his ears. He was waking up quicker as he realized it had worked and he wasn't a vampire anymore, though he could still feel Seras in his head and apparently very close by. But she was unconscious and figured she felt all the pain he felt at the time it hit him and was the reason she was not awake. He had felt various pains in his life, but what he felt after that fight was something he had never experienced before. It hurt so much, he would have taken his own head had he been able and even tried calling for Daniel to ascend him because the pain was to great. But he was still on Earth and once again truly alive. The voices seemed to be rather animated with one in particular talking more than the other two.

"As impossible as it may seem Master, he has changed greatly. I can feel him surging with untapped power."

"Alucard, I'd rather the General wake up and still be more than an ally to us than our enemy." Integra said.

"One can hope that Master. Perhaps he will fight me voluntarily in the future."

"Considering how much help he has been so far, I doubt he'll have changed, personality wise." Walter said. "However, we may have to have him sealed…."

He bolted up, only to find he was wearing only a hospital gown and the three of them other than Seras on a bed nearby, also in hospital garb. They were in one of the infirmary rooms near the X-ray and other medical machines. Several different charts on him lined the wall that was lit up, but he couldn't read them at the moment because they were mostly too far away.

"Seal me?! What for?!" he asked quickly as they looked at him. "I'm human again! I can feel it and even hear my heartbeat! I'm alive again!"

Integra seemed to be studying him while Walter was doing about the same but also in that phase of, if he tries anything, those wires were going to be out in seconds. Alucard was looking at him like something he wanted to play with. The General quickly reached down finding a flat chest and just by thinking of the feeling, he could tell he was still a man.

"Thank god for that." he muttered dropping his hands. "I'd hate to have turned to a woman and then be stuck one. I'd never have a love life ever again. What's going on?"

"I guess you do not know. It wasn't unexpected, but I couldn't take that chance." Integra said.

"Okay." he said tilting his head in confusion. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Being turned back took a lot out of me I see." he muttered and then glanced at Seras who was curled up in the bed near his. "Is she okay?"

"She has not awoken since the incident either." Alucard said. "Not even me going into her mind woke her up. Though I am sure it is because you were also unconscious and the link you two share effected her in the same way."

"Hmm. Was she or anyone else hurt?"

"No." Integra said.

"Good. That's great news. Um, why is it that Walter looks ready to dice me with his wires?"

She picked up a mirror and handed it to him. He looked back seeing his reflection and his hair a little frizzled plus about an inch of beard on his face.

"Ah smeg, I need to shave." he muttered rubbing his hand through it. "Last time I did was many months ago. Hurts like hell, but I can wax it off again. Doesn't explain the look Walter, was giving me. I see my reflection so obviously it worked. Wait, this is a normal mirror?"

"Yes it is. Look again." Integra said.

"What am I looking for?" he asked looking. "I can see my reflection in the metal of the overhead light so that tells me even more that it worked."

"Your eyes General."

"Hmm? Got my blue eyes…..what the hell?"

His right eye was bright red, just like when he was a vampire, while his left was totally blue like before. He slowly lowered the mirror and smiled.

"Ah! But…" he said setting the mirror aside and getting up quickly as Walter and Integra moved back. "Where…here we go."

He placed the stethoscope on his chest and listened. There was a heartbeat and moving it around, he heard other movements. Then his stomach growled.

"I heard a heart beat! My stomach growled!"

"We heard." Integra said.

"I'm hungry, but not for blood! What the hell is this?" he said pointing at his red eye. "Did you do this? I told you not to interfere!"

"I had nothing to do with this General. But I do find it very fascinating!" Alucard said as he leaned forward into the General's face.

He grabbed a scalpel and cut his hand. It bleed quickly as expected and was red blood. Less than two seconds after cutting, a dark blue electrical energy came across the wound and he was healed. He wiped it off on a nearby wet rag and ignored the look Alucard gave him.

"Somehow, though the doctors and Alucard are unsure, you have became a combination of an Immortal and Vampire." Integra said.

"Say what?! Immortal Vampire?! That's not possible!" he exclaimed. "It's either one or the other! Theoretically, you can't have both! They contradict each other! Like….oil and water!"

"And yet you exist as one General." Walter said.

He opened his mouth several times and tried to say something only to finally sit back down on the bed and run his hands through his hair. Even pinching himself he realized it wasn't a dream and even said some words in another tongue they didn't know, but nothing happened after he was done, so he sighed.

"This is real. Oh boy." he said rubbing his face tiredly.

"According to the test the doctors have done, you are completely human, just like before with all the test you allowed. But there is some very noticeable changes." Integra said.

"Ya think?"

She ignored his sarcasm and anger as she continued.

"Everything is working as it should. All your organs are performing as expected with no complications. You are still fertile as well."

"I hate to think how they determined that factor." he muttered. "Don't tell me if you do know."

"You also have all your abilities from being a vampire. I can sense the power in you General and it is much greater than before. Your blood screams and reeks of power!" Alucard said proudly.

"Great." he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "What a minute…"

"We had Alucard taste your blood, as a precautionary measure. He did not drink from you as you are thinking." Integra said. "You are Immortal again General."

"But I can do vampiric things as well. I was actually hoping to get rid of the fangs most of all. I kept biting my own lip. How can I be both? It's….just, impossible."

"Technically you should be one or the other. But fate has decided to give you both." Alucard said with a chuckle. "I find this utterly fascinating."

"I'm beginning to think it was more than fate intervening." he muttered as he looked up with a glare.

"Several test were done while you were unconscious. Silver can hurt you and possibly kill you, though it wasn't tested that far. It seems to be a slow process and you heal from it rather quickly. However, it seems only blessed silver has that effect, not normal silver. We are quite sure that having your head removed will result in your permanent death. Sun light and ultra violet radiation have no effect on you at all. Garlic does nothing that we could tell or detect. Though holy water did burn you rather badly like any normal vampire, blessed silver does more damage. But you healed up rather quickly."

"I really could go for lasagna right now." the General said as his stomach growled again. "Extra cheese…."

"You may want to try this first, if you can eat again as we suspect." Walter said after the General looked at him.

He snatched that Hershey bar out of the air so quick only Alucard saw the move.

"Whoa." he said setting the bar in his lap as he suddenly felt a little drained.

"Hmm. It appears if he uses any vampiric powers it drains him like it does normal vampires." Alucard said. "I wasn't too sure if that was going to be the case, but it is. Try looking and reading the fine print on the papers behind you."

He turned and looked. After a moment, his other eye changed and he was looking at the words easily. He shook the effect off and when he opened his eyes, the other was back to blue.

"Not as much of a drain, but I still felt it." Alucard said as the General opened the bar and took a bite.

"Oh, my, god." he said closing his eyes with delight. "I have SO missed this. Almost better than sex."

"I think we could have done without that statement General." Integra said crossing her arms. "Now, try this."

He took the plate Walter handed over and on it was a piece of bread that was a little yellow on top.

"Garlic bread." he stated sniffing it. "Smells good."

Alucard only growled at him as he waved the plate and asked if he wanted some too.

"General…"

"I'm sorry Sir Integra. I couldn't resist."

"Neither could Walter when I asked him what it was earlier." Alucard grumbled.

"I hope it doesn't burn." he said taking a bite. "Mmm. Not as great as the chocolate. Got any lasagna to go with Walter?"

"Perhaps later."

"It feels so good to eat again." he said as he enjoyed the moment.

"No burning at all?" Integra asked.

"None." he said finished both items. "I'm still hungry though. Another bar hidden there Walter?"

Alucard held out a bag of blood.

"I asked for more chocolate, not for that." he said pushing it away with a finger. "The very thought makes me sick."

"Are you sure?" Integra asked.

"Damn sure. Just looking at it makes me sick. Drink it yourself."

"I would but you must test to see if you still have to drink. Using just those powers, you energy level dropped. I am the only one that can tell if it will rise again." Alucard said still holding the bag. "Seeing as Seras is currently out."

He took it and popped off the top. It only took a sip before he was gagging and had tossed the bag into the air which Alucard grabbed as the General ran to the sink washing his mouth out as he kept from puking.

"That was unexpected." Integra said as Alucard finished it off.

"That was the sickest thing I have ever tasted! My own blood has tasted better!" he said wiping his wet face with a towel. "Who did that comes from, some druggy or sick and dying person? The was more revolting than the thought of eating bugs!"

"Now try this."

He looked at the bag of blood before him and dropped his head slightly as he looked through his eyebrows.

"You're kidding, right?"

The three shook their heads and he grumbled under his breath.

"I guess I have to endure these other test that could only be done while I am awake before I can leave hmm?"

"You catch on quickly General." Integra said.

"So, the first bag was what?"

"Normal transfusion blood." Alucard said.

"It probably from some drug addict or diseased person. Way beyond revolting. And this is?" he said taking a sniff and then holding it away like it really smelled bad, which it did to him. "Ew. Smells just as bad and makes me nauseated."

"Virgin blood." Integra said.

"Definitely not from you." he muttered and then stopped before he took a sip. "This better not be…"

"It was a volunteer, not Lance or anyone you know." Integra said. "Now drink."

He took a sip and then was back again washing his mouth out in the sink.

"God, that was about as bad. Not as revolting, but bad enough." he said putting the top back on. "Oh, not another one. How many do I have to taste test?"

"This is the last one." Integra said as Alucard happily took the other blood and finished it.

"This smells different. Sweeter for some reason." he said looking at them. "Who did this come from?"

"The Lady Lara Croft."

He almost dropped the bag.

"She came here?" he asked surprised.

"She came out of concern and was there watching the battle between you and that man. Shortly after finding out about your eyes when you were brought in and Alucard saying he sensed you still having vampiric abilities, I told her about several test we wanted to run after you awoke. One of which including blood drinking since you also have the fangs still."

"Wow. Wait, she expects something from me in return doesn't she?"

"She said you would compensate her in some fashion." Walter said.

He looked at the bag and shook his head. Getting ready to spit and wash again just in case, he took a sip. Instead of gagging, he emptied the whole bag quickly to their surprise, like a parched man who came across water in the desert.

"Very interesting." Alucard said impressed as he felt the General's power increase. "As I had suspected, you aren't a normal vampire and never really were to begin with. In order to use your vampiric powers, you have to drink Immortal blood. Normal and virgin blood doesn't have the same effect."

He tossed the bag aside and then got a glass of water quickly.

"General…" Integra asked as she saw his fangs still out and him twitching slightly with glowing eyes.

"Oh man. I can actually feel power surging through me. More than any other time I have drank blood. My problem is, I want more. A lot more and badly. I've never craved anything so bad in my life! And I have been at a few points in my life where I almost ate bugs to survive." he said shaking visibly.

"I think it is safe to give him the other Sir Integra. I do not believe he will threaten us." Walter said.

"Very well. Alucard."

"Damn, I was hoping to save it for myself."

"You got the virgin blood."

"True." he said with a smile as the General downed the bag quickly and sighed contently.

"Oh wow. That is so incredible." he said licking his lips. "I've never tasted…."

All of them were surprised when he suddenly bitch slapped himself hard enough if the counter wasn't next to him, he would have fallen to the floor.

"That's one way of maintaining control." Alucard said with a laugh.

"I can't believe I almost gave in!" he growled as he tossed the bag aside quickly. "Where the hell did my self control go?!"

"I think part of it is my problem." Seras muttered as she slowly sat up holding her head. "Forgive me Sir Integra, but I…."

She snatched the bag Alucard tossed her way and drank it quickly, not getting a drop lost.

"That's better." Seras and the General muttered together. "The feeling is gone."

"I had almost forgotten that they are telepathically linked." Integra said. "This may not be a good thing."

"What? Why?" the General asked as he sat back down again drinking a glass of water.

"You may be Immortal again General, but you are also a vampire as well. Which means eventually even you will have to drink. Miss Victoria can be dealt with easily since normal blood is readily available. You however, can only drink Immortal blood. Since your kind have been told to avoid vampires, I think you can see where your problem comes in."

"Ah smeg." he muttered as he rubbed his face. "I'm going to guess that those two bags…."

"Were the only two Immortal bags we had, yes." Integra said. "Being it Immortal business that you and your kind go around cutting each other's head off because of a stupid Game of some sort no one really understands, least of all you, I would normally not interfere. However, I cannot allow you to go out and kill or just drink off any Immortal you can find."

"Trust me, unless you are friends with an Immortal to begin with, we are a hard bunch to find among ourselves. Even if you can get a Watcher to help give locations, sometimes that information isn't very reliable or is wrong on purpose. Or worse case, a trap to get rid of the Immortal who is trying to find others through the Watcher which is bad for the Watchers, so they use another Immortal to get rid of that Immortal."

She nodded before continuing.

"Unless you can come up with some sort of idea or plan that involves you being able to get that blood you need to survive, I may end up having to seal and lock you up in the end until we find a way to resolve this issue, which unfortunately, I have no idea of how to even begin working on."

"This day is just getting better and better." he muttered rubbing his head. "How long do I have Alucard?"

"Your power level is quite high General. Which reminds me, you are no longer his Master Seras Victoria. He is a free vampire like you. Fortunately, he is unable to create any armies of undead to follow him."

"Fortunately? Did I hear that right?" he asked looking at Alucard.

"If you were capable of creating an army of undead General, they would be far superior than that of a normal ghoul. Which would make you a threat against my power."

"If you got your freedom yeah. Oh man, if I ever come across a virgin Immortal…" he said realizing something.

"You would turn them into your fledgling. Interesting. I had not thought of that. There may come a day where I am ordered to take you out." Alucard said with a small laugh as he stroked his chin. "I look forward to such a day."

"I certainly have no plans on trying to turn anyone." he said quickly as Integra narrowed her eyes at him. "I know what this place can do and what you can do. I don't want to ever become against that. I'm sure Lance would hate it if he had to do it later himself."

"Keep that in mind always. Do you have any idea on how to deal with the blood issue?"

"Like all true vampires, our power comes from the blood we drink. Virgin blood gives us more power though. In your case General, you are limited to a specific type."

"We know this…"

"My point is General, vampires must always feed to continue to survive. Our power slowly trickles away if we do nothing, even if it means sleeping for a long period of time. In your case, you can't do that. I cannot say for certain when you may end up going into a blood craze. If I had to venture a guess, depending on the amount of power you exert, you may have a week, tops."

"Power I exert. Such as?"

"Any power that uses your vampiric abilities. Which includes your speed. Your rapid healing is factored into this equation, but I barely detected it used when you cut your hand."

"Hmm. I have to ask this, does that mean that if Seras were to drink from me again, it would draw out my power as well?"

"Yes. How much I cannot say though. But it would make her very powerful vampire. Possibly more powerful than she was before when you were just Immortal."

"On the bright side of that, you wouldn't have to feed as often, if you just have a drink on me." he said giving her a look.

"Funny." she said sarcastically as she crossed her legs and hid a yawn. "Depending on the abilities I use would depended on how long before I would need another drink. I can stay on transfusion blood until we figure something out for you."

"I…..have an idea." he said slowly. "It just depends on if Lara will help me or not. And it was sort of an original idea I had before the fight idea."

"What is this idea?" Integra asked. "I refuse to let you hide her…"

"I wouldn't dare do that Sir Integra." he said waving a hand. "My idea involves appealing to her….taste in life."

This rose a few eyebrows, but Seras understood quickly as his mind was now more than ever a open book for her. Alucard got a glimpse and smiled approvingly.

"You want to do what?" Lara asked as they sat talking at the dining table inside the Hellsing house.

The General was in a white suit, no coat while she was in black jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. Seras was sitting next to him while Walter and Alucard were elsewhere. Integra sat at the head by them listening as she drank her tea and feed Lance from a bottle that had milk from her because Lance was finicky and refused to drink formula food no matter what. On the bright side, though Integra didn't say anything, because of her excellent health and condition, she was rather glad that Lance was willing to drink from her unlike some babies she had heard about. It wasn't she didn't like her breast, but having them full of milk and hurting because of it sometimes did bother her. Which she thanked god helping someone realize the idea for the breast pump. She was wearing her lime green suit and listened closely as they talked after eating several minutes ago. Talking about blood wasn't just a rude subject at the dinner table, but sick to most people, unless you are a family of doctors possibly.

"You talk to Harris, Harry or whatever his name is. See if he can get a bunch of Immortals to give up blood. We know it can't hurt or change anyone but because we can't tell them the real reason why, we can lie and say it is for…a special cause in Africa or something. I'll try to think of some idea of what to say if you or him can't come up with a good lie. The whole idea was for me to become Immortal again, but something went wrong and it backfired, badly. Integra and I have already told you how I have to survive now. I have no choice. I have to get blood some way and this is better than hunting down Immortals which Integra isn't going to let me do nor do I want to do. I'm not looking forward to being this, One, they talk about."

"Considering your situation, I can see how this would be the best plan." she said nodding slightly. "I guess you will be paying for this to be done."

"I have no choice. The deal will be a hundred dollars a bag. I will just have to call my guys in Colorado and have them get a account set up to have funds put into a account to be given to the Watchers to give to the Immortals. No, make it two hundred. One hundred per bag and a hundred for the Watcher."

"I think he can convince a lot of Immortals to help, once we have a, lie for him to tell them. Seeing as I don't need money really, what do I get out of this?"

"What do you want? I already know I own you for those two bags."

"How about that special, rare and completely priceless Japanese sword …."

"Ah man." he said as his head hit the table. "You've been after that for years, it is priceless!"

"If it wasn't for us being good friends, I would have tried to steal it." she said with a smile that hinted at the fact she had him over a barrel and more.

"Fine. Even though I am actually honor bound to keep that sacred blade safe and to never let it go, you can have it. Not like I was ever going to use it anyway." he grumbled while looking away for a moment and then turning back sharply and pointing a finger. "But here's the deal. Anyone who sees it and ask, I lent it to you to put on display for, some…..artifact show or something of the like you was doing once, or tried to do. The only reason you still have it is because I haven't gotten back up there to take it back."

"That works for me." she said happily.

"And if you suddenly die in a fight or whatever it is that takes your life, I want it written that I get that blade back."

"I'll do that too."

"Good. Does that work for you Sir Integra?"

"The sword deal?"

"No, the…oh funny."

"I have been trying." she said with a small smile. "Walter finds it very amusing that I have….what is it he said, let my inner child back out. Seeing as this blood will be specifically for you, I want you to keep a watch on it closely and do your best to control your cravings and avoid drinking it a lot. This plan may up and fail in a moments notice and you'll be sealed before you can loose control."

"Agreed. I'll have to go out and buy a fridge to store it all in."

"Because you and Seras will continue living together, I suggest you move into one of the bigger rooms down there. It will give you more space and you can have the fridge or freezer stocked close at hand in case of any problems. Since we have no idea how you may turn out, I'd rather not see a late night craving taking place in the house."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now that that problem is safely out of the way, for the moment. I bid you good night Lady Croft. Here General, you finish with him and put him to bed tonight." she said nodding to Lara, handing over Lance and then getting up. "I am going to take a relaxing bath and then going to bed."

They said goodnight and she walked out after giving Lance a kiss on the forehead.

"You don't have the urge to bite me do you?"

"I haven't have the urge to bite anyone at all." he said getting a small nudge. "Okay, you were the only time."

"Whether it was out of, ahem…one reason I won't go into or because he was subconsciously looking for his freedom from me shortly after being turned, he did try but I stopped him." Seras said as they all got up.

"Thank you again for the meal and I'll call in a couple days with the results of what the Watchers say. Hopefully, if this plan works, which I find a bit on the disgusting side…."

"Same here." they muttered.

"I should have that sword in my hands by the end of the week."

"Do not use it."

"I never planned on it. I'd be lucky if I could lift it." she said walking away as they closed the door.

"This sword is special again why?" Seras asked as they were talking Lance to his room.

"It was created by a very special master swordsman crafter by order of the Emperor of Japan at the time. Back before guns were even created. It is priceless because it was the last sword the man made, was the biggest in length and being ordered by the Emperor made it special because other than my name being inscribed into the handle, the Emperor's seal was personally added to the blade near the hilt and the crafter placed his seal on the other side. The weapon was intended for me to use in a battle that never came. Which makes it more special because the blade has never cut anything, hence no damage at all making it very valuable. Plus, it is in the Guinness Book of World Records because of what it is."

"Oh. You never did pull that blade out for me to see."

"I can when it gets sent here. I want to at least hold it before I send it to Lara." he said changing Lances wet diaper.

"I think Lance takes after you in the manhood department."

"What?! I've always been big…" he exclaimed. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"I didn't mean size. It was a joke." she said laughing. "You have no pubic hair, he has none either. But I have to agree, you are big."

"Until he grows up and puberty hits, we won't know on that one." he said closing the new diaper and then sitting down. "Which story do you want to hear me read tonight little man?"

Seras sat there for the hour or so watching him with a smile as he read a story to Lance as he had been for many nights since being born, unless Integra did it, which wasn't very often. Being busy, she would sometimes do it during the day, which sometimes ended up being her reading off papers she had to go through. But she did find time to read some of the smaller children's books to him too.

The plan went better than expected and a delivery truck just a bit bigger than the standard UPS vehicle came near the end of the week loaded with frozen blood. The deliveries would happen once a month according to the scheduled on the paperwork he signed. To avoid getting stares or worse, he kept his glasses on most of the time unless at night. Using their fazing ability, all three vampires got the blood into the large freezer down stairs quickly. Alucard helped because he got a few dozen packets of his own. Special treat sort of thing, like chocolate to a diabetic who was against doctors orders from even looking at. In total, there was almost three hundred bags, which he was shocked to see. Seras really liked the fact he had so many bags, because he needed to learn how to control his powers again, and did a lot better this time around than the first time. Plus the added fact, she had loved drinking from him because of the intimate feeling it gave them both. It also gave her a major energy boost she felt down to her toe nails. Depending on if she used her powers that day or not depended on how long the energy would last. If not, she could go about four days or more without having to feed. If she used them, it once again, depended on what powers, how long and how many. With very few Freak problems and Alucard handling them with different troops going along each time for real experience, she didn't use her powers much unless it was during training. Personally, she liked the fact she wasn't going into battles currently and so was he. It was a job they both had to do, but they preferred to just have what peace they could and spend time with Lance when Integra was really busy. Or with themselves now that they could both walk again in the sunlight and over bridges without any troubles.

Lance was about four months along now and there wasn't any need for him to have any shots because his immune system was, as one of the doctors joked, a lot stronger than the firewalls on the system in the Pentagon. No one had tried to hack that system at Hellsing, but the way he explained it in medical terms shortly after that statement sort of made sense. Lance was a lot stronger than most babies were at that age, learning quickly but not talking yet. He was crawling at month two however. They guessed at the rate he was going, by six or eight months, maybe sooner, he would be walking around. At least he wasn't picking things up and trying to eat them, other than his pacifier.

Because blessed silver could hurt him, and garlic couldn't, the General was now wearing white gloves like Seras, which had seals on the back that would harm the undead if it touched them. Such as if he stuck his hand through their chest like Alucard sometimes liked to so. It didn't hurt Seras to be touched thankfully. Or himself. She wore similar gloves as well, but didn't think she was going to be putting her fist through anyone, but there was always a first. The other reason for the gloves, which he had put a thin wire mesh inside like his coat, was to protect his hand from being burned by his gun he got shipped back when the sword came and was then sent to Lara. Integra, Walter and Alucard were impressed with the detail and look of the 12 foot long katana, which was made with the process that not even the General had been able to duplicate despite his many tries over the years. The metal had been folded over a hundred times and was so sharp that even dropping a single hair across it, it cut it in half. Though he had the plans to make the guns he had before when he made three at the time many years ago, he didn't create two more. He just kept the third one in a holster behind his back. But he wanted new guns, so, he went to Alucard first.

Integra, Walter, and the three Captains were there with the General and Seras outside at a shooting range.

"General, I can assure you, unless you use your vampiric powers with this gun, you will not be able to fire it very well." Alucard said handing over the Jackal.

"I want to try without using my powers." he said handing the clip back and placing one of the bullets he got from Walter into the chamber. "Nice grip. But big for my taste. Black was never my color in guns but it works well for this one. Nice weight."

Seras got behind him and placed a hand on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to go flying on your ass if you fire that without using your powers. I know from experience."

"Thanks for the concern, but I want to feel the full kick."

"Your ass." she said shrugging as she backed off.

He aimed the gun at the target several dozen feet away and held it with his right hand.

"General…" Alucard began knowing the gun was probably going to rip his arm right off.

It surprised everyone when the recoil didn't rip his arm off and the fact he hit the target dead center in the chest. He didn't fall back though, instead, he was thrown back and rolled head over heels at least three times before laying face first in the dirt, still holding the smoking gun.

"Impressive. I was sure he would have let go and lost his arm. The General is a lot stronger than I took him for." Alucard said.

The General slowly got up on his knees and moved his shoulder putting it back into the socket and then moved his wrist making it go back to where it belonged.

"Told ya." Seras said.

"That must have hurt." Pip said as he crossed his arms and blew out a puff of smoke from the cigarette.

"Alucard did warn him." Walter said.

"Ha, ha, whee." he said laughing sarcastically as they muttered amongst themselves at his expense while he got to his feet. "Are we having fun yet?"

Integra burst out laughing and had to hold Alucard's arm to keep standing. Walter chuckled lightly but no one else laughed as the General walked up and handed the gun back.

"So glad you found that amusing Sir Integra."

She straightened up and brushed her brown suit straight.

"Sorry, I don't know why it was amusing."

"I thought it was!" Alucard said laughing.

"I just didn't want to laugh at you." Seras said. "I figured a, I told you so was enough."

"Let's try the other one."

Alucard pulled the Cascull out and again, the clip was given to him as the General put a bullet in the chamber.

"You shouldn't need to use your powers at all with this."

He fired using both hands and hit the target dead in the head.

"Nice. Good recoil, but not as much as the Jackal. Give me the clip."

He tried it with one hand firing a few rounds and then with the other hand firing the rest.

"I didn't fall back or get tossed. Very nice."

They pointed at the ground and he looked seeing the recoil had pushed him back a good foot.

"I need to work out with weights some more then. Walter…" he said handing the gun back to Alucard, after giving it a few twirls and thanking him. "Let's talk guns."

Walter showed him the plans that involved the Cascull while the General brought out his plans for his gun. It didn't take but a few hours and several drawings to get what he wanted.

"Very nice General. You even have talent in art."

"Much more than you know." he muttered.

"What?"

"How long do you think it will take us?"

"Not long at all."

Once it was completed, he had two guns similar to his and Alucard's Cascull put together. The difference was a few things other than they were made of a very shiny metal that made them gleam in the light like chrome. His were an inch longer over all than Alucards Cascull and had a few extra parts making the slider, barrel and other internal parts just a bit bigger than normal. Alucard's Cascull fired one bullet at a time. His, with the flip of a small lever on the side like other guns, could fire three bullets at a time. The bullets were not the same as the Cascull so new ones had to be made. Fifteen millimeter rounds and lots of them, but made like Alucards in the processing. A lot of other types of ammo were also made for other things he may have to do in the future, so not all his ammo was silver. The hammer was ridged like most hammers where as Alucard had a hammer that had a circle for a point. Alucard's Cascull also had a walnut grips or something similar, whatever it really was the General forgot. For him, he had custom made grips. They were a smooth black onyx with a large G stamped in the middle on either side. The G was made of small diamonds. He also made several clips that carried up to thirty rounds which he kept in his coat with other clips. During the process of making the gun, he was talking to Walter and Seras and mentioned an idea he had once after watching the Batman movie, but he didn't get right at the time. Walter figured out how to get the idea right and they made it too. It was like Batman's utility belt, however, it held clips for his guns. Four clips on each side of his waist. All he had to do was release a small lever on the side of each holding case and a clip would spring up for him to quickly put the handle down onto at the time so it would instantly slam into the gun and be ready for firing. This allowed for less reloading time. Once the four clips on either side were gone through, he would have to manually reloading with the clips in his coat.

Seeing as the guns were specially made by the Hellsing Organization, the Hellsing coat of arms was stamped onto the trigger guard in front of the trigger. Alucard had some piece of metal screwed onto his, but the General went with his idea and the Hellsing crest. On the side of Alucard's Cascull, it had words and the caliber of gun it was. For the General, he named his new guns, 'Heavy Arms'. Which was rather appropriate because they were heavy guns and noticeably heavier than Alucards Cascull. Walter stamped the standard Hellsing info, one on the right gun inside and the other on the left gun inside. The names of the guns were on the other side, opposite of the stamps and caliber. Though either gun could be used in either hand, he had them made that way for a purpose. Relatively speaking, they were about the same size as the Jackal, just longer and less kick.

Seeing as the guns were actually very powerful and he had to use some of his vampiric power to increase his strength to keep from being kicked back or knocked off his feet by the recoil, he and Seras went to the weights room. With her being his, spotter, he was able to push himself to his limit and she'd take away the heavy weight or weights before it crushed, cut or did something else to him in a harmful way, such as the barbell come down on his neck if he couldn't put it back on the hooks above his face. She didn't have to work out, but she did like watching him in the tight shorts as he did. He scheduled time to use the weights so all the men wouldn't be around on purpose, which worked out really well. It took a good month or so and he got much stronger not only in blood control, but power control again and physical strength as well making it much easier to fire the guns and swing his sword without using his powers to aid much if at all. During all the weight lifting and other exercises to make him stronger, he never used his vampiric powers to help him in order for his muscles to actually grow in order to obtain more natural strength.

Alucard and him had a sword fight a few times always ending in a draw. Alucard would easily win if he used all his strength, but Integra only allowed him to unlock a certain amount. It did help Alucard get rid of the boredom. Seras, not being limited by the seals, and the fact she was able to drink from him again and he was able to drink the blood of Immortals easily, both went at it at full force. They purposely avoided head shots and the heart areas, and was doing a really great job of doing so when they sparred heavily, tearing up the ground and the occasionally tree they got to close to, or slicing a nice section into the wall of the house. Only Alucard got close, everyone else stayed rather far away to ensure no blood got on them and that they didn't get hit ever. More than a few times, the two went after Alucard because he wanted them to. Seras had gotten better with her powers to the point that Alucard had to go to unlock his power to level three if they both came at him. For him, it was truly fun which only lasted for maybe an hour to two hours at most. Integra didn't say it, but she was worried one of them was going to get killed with the way they kept going at it. Alucard assured her that it wouldn't happen and so far, it hadn't.

With the less attacks and sightings of Freaks as of late, the three spent a lot of time sparring with their swords, Alucards being some large dark blade that he made a second one of when they both attacked him. They did it to make themselves get better in their training while Alucard looked at it as a fun way to pass the time. Which was happening at least three or four times a week now. But they all knew that the, fun and peace, wasn't going to last.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Lance was six months and now walking, plus slightly talking. He couldn't form complex words and sentences, but he could say small things. Telepathy had many advantages in his up bringing. Seras and the General had managed to teach him how to say certain words to indicate certain things. Such as, eat when he was hungry, sleep when he was tired, mess for when he needed changing. Though with that one, they were having progress with him on getting him to tell them sometimes before he messed his diaper which then one of the three would take him to the bathroom and let him do his thing. Others were, play, for when he wanted to play, read for when he wanted a story, hold, for when he wanted to he held, suck for when he wanted something only Integra could provide but was trying to wean him from because he was old enough to eat more solid foods since his teeth were starting to come in even though it was rather early. Look was for when he wanted to just explore and outside meant exactly that. He wanted to go out and do something in the sun. Drink was another, which could be anything from juice, pop, milk or coffee. The coffee was something Integra felt was a bad idea only after finding out that the General had shared while he was drinking some. Whatever it was in that cold coffee that Lance liked, Integra couldn't figure it out at all. She was a tea drinker anyway so obviously the kid got it from his father. He had many different toys, things that the General had taken him to the store and shown him letting him pick out and try, which was an all day trip that even Seras found to be fun. It made her envious to have one of her own, but she was content with waiting since the two really had the rest of time together. Integra was just glad he wasn't into squeaky toys.

Walter normally kept up with the items needed around the place, toiletries, food, office supplies and stuff like that. Sometime he would go out and get them from the stores or Peter would do it with a few soldiers. They sent Pip once, but that was a bad idea because he ended up not getting anything because he went home with a lady he hit it off with in the store. Seeing as most of the personnel were busy on this particular day, including Walter, and Integra needed a few things, which included her gum and more diapers, she called two people she knew would do the jobs needed in town and come home. Walter sometimes went to the book store to grab a few books he liked that he ordered, which Integra didn't mind, it just meant that things didn't get to the mansion as soon as they could be. He had no books in at the moment however and being busy with other agendas of hers.

"I need you two to take this list and grab the said items. I assume you might need more coffee since Walter said it was low. Plus you were almost out of candy." she said hading over the list from across the desk where the two were seated.

"Yeah. I have been eating them rather a lot lately." the General said as he rubbed his head smiling. "I can't help it. Must be making up for lost time."

"Somehow, I think the chocolate intake is for someone else's benefit."

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir." Seras said as innocently as possible.

"Hmm." she said with a small smile. "My Rolls also needs a new car part that finally came into the shop in town. You only need to pick it up as well."

"More diapers?" he asked looking at the list.

"The current ones don't fit, or so he told me. They do seem tight. I think another growth spurt happened."

"He is getting big. Where is he right now anyway?" the General asked not seeing him in the room.

"His room playing with his toys." she said and then pointed at a special intercom on her desk. "I see him and hear him on this small screen. Remember, I had you built it for me."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I think I was doing work on BG at the time."

"Yes. Concerning the list, I am quite sure that BG will be able to hold everything there. Because you two have learned your vampire abilities so well at hiding items or weapons inside yourself, as it were, it has freed up a lot of space in the car."

"It is literally a load off my back. I'm glad that Alucard taught us that one."

"I find it cool to just pull that sword out of what seems like nowhere." Seras said. "It just means keeping our coats with us though."

"Yes." Integra said. "You also need to stop by the bank. There has been some upset with one of your accounts there. I was called a couple hours ago and told them you would be along sometime today."

"Hmm." he said reaching into his coat and pulling out a cell phone. "I do have missed calls."

"I don't think you can hear or feel it when it is in that void." Seras said. "I know I can't."

"Keep it clipped to your belt or somewhere you can hear it, in case I need to get hold of either of you." Integra said. "Try to avoid getting into trouble."

They both frowned as they stood.

"We haven't had any trouble in a long time or been in any. Have we?" the General asked.

"No. Since Alucard has been doing the few missions that have been coming up ever so often, if you end up coming across a Freak or Immortal, it will be your first battle since your change General. Even though you two have been to town several times and a few other areas around here, you have not been gone much longer than five hours at most. This trip will take at least until night time before you both return, which is why I am telling you to be careful."

"Oh?" he said looking at the list again. "I see. This part for the Rolls was special ordered from a shop over an hour away from here. Why so far?"

"Because they have always had good business with us and never have cheated me, like a few other places have in the past. Plus, I have gotten several of the classier and more collectable cars through them."

"We understand sir." Seras said as they bowed and then left as she dismissed them.

It was nearing noon when they left and headed out. It took the shop owner half an hour to find the part since it was mis-categorized. Once that was done, they went to the other different stores getting the things needed as they were making their way back to the mansion. The bank was going to be second to last since they had to stop at the store and pick up food. Other than a few stares by people as they got out at the bank, both of them wearing their glasses, they ignored the looks and went in.

To the right when you walked in, was the counter that had areas for over a dozen tellers to help people and several desk like set ups in different areas behind the tellers. There was no drive through. At the end of the counter, there was a thick metal door like a cell prison cage. To the left was a set of rooms against the wall, like cubicles but with more privacy, even though they were glass, and some people were inside. On the wall just inside to the left of the entrance, past one of the large pillars, was a few small counters on the wall for people to write checks, withdrawals and such. At the end of the five enclosed rooms against the wall was a set of stairs that were almost in the center. They went to the upper part that turned to the right that went to the second story. Beside the stairs on the first level, was the bathrooms for public and employees.

"Is it just me, or does the air in here seem wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I think it was the looks we got. Some people haven't gotten over the Tower of London thing and BG." he said walking over to a small counter on the wall.

"What are you doing? I thought we came to find out about a problem with an account."

"We are. But I am signing you up so you have access to my accounts if you ever want something and I ain't there. After all this time we've been together, if you wanted something, I just bought it. I may not be there at some point, not dead mind you. You know, say…"

"I understand. I have to admit, I hadn't realized you were paying for everything or Hellsing was. Technically, you are paying for everything now anyway since the Round Table isn't anymore."

"True. All you need to do is sign this and pull out your drivers license."

"Thank god I don't have to have my picture taken again." she said signing. "I'll never change my looks so I just have to swap the picture whenever I have to get a new I.D."

"Good thing Integra can deal with any problems that arise on that subject later if they want to try and take a different picture or something." he said as they walked through the line of metal poles with red ropes to the few tellers that were waiting.

"Walter once explained why the mirrors at Hellsing show me and Alucards reflection, but I forgot what he said." she said scratching her head. "Wish whatever it was that makes them do that could be applied to a camera."

"I could just paint the scene. Which I still need to do of you."

"But you wouldn't be in it."

"How can I help you two today?" the dark haired 30 something lady behind the desk asked rather nervously.

"I…" he began and then glanced around a moment before shrugging and turning back to her. "I got called saying there was something wrong with an account of mine."

"_Look around Seras. I don't see any guards and the people standing around seem really nervous about something_." he said to her in his mind as he was talking to the lady.

"Name?" she asked taking a few deep breaths as she pushed buttons.

"General Hellsing. I also want to have a this lady, Seras Victoria given a card with access to my account. An unlimited spending one."

Seras glanced around after handing her drivers license over. There was no guards at all, however, there was two suspicious men she looked away from that were hiding near the front doors behind the pillars. They had ski mask on and were holding sub machine guns. Seeing as she couldn't see the upper level over the bank, she didn't know how many more there might have been, but she did smell a few things.

"_I smell blood. And gunpowder. The bank is being robbed_." she said into his mind. "_Someone is dead upstairs_."

She told him this as the lady was taking her time to look up the info and doing so saying the computers were having troubled and was sorry for it taking so long.

"Where's Max? He's usually working this day and always at the door when I come in."

"Who?" the lady asked more nervously than before.

"Max, bank security guard? Almost six foot, brown hair, has a mustache…"

"He's…..um…" she began.

They both heard the click of a gun hammer being pulled back from under the counter and Seras noticed out of the corner of her eye that the two men by the pillar had moved. One was watching the door as the other was headed towards them from behind, supposedly out of their line of sight.

"I think he's in the bathroom." she said quickly. "Something he ate at lunch disagreed with him."

"Figures. I told him to stop eating at that new fast food place. They don't cook their food right." he said shaking his head.

"Oh." she said surprised. "God I went there yesterday…"

"Don't go back. It almost done?"

"Um…"

He lowered his glasses and when she saw his eyes, she backed up in fright only to stop and go into a trance. After about three seconds, she collapsed scaring the five other tellers and the other two people down a ways from them who had been standing there looking like they had been banking since the two entered. There was other tellers out on the floor at a few desk behind glass walls that all had their doors open with people in them and they even jumped.

Seras had turned around finding a shotgun pointed at her by some guy wearing all black, which was armored clothes all the way down to the boots. She started raising her hands, but ended up taking a blast to the chest that caught her off guard making her slam into the counter breaking the wood before she sank to the floor. She was about to get up, since the lead pellets didn't do anything and her coat had took a lot of the blast anyway, but he said stay down for a moment.

The guy hiding behind the counter stood up quickly and pointed a short barreled .44 at him as the other guy put the shotgun barrel into his back.

"What did you, oh hell, I don't care what you did to this bitch." the man said as he kept the gun in the General's face as he kicked the woman on the floor in the side. "You picked a wrong day to enter here."

"Actually, you did." he said with a nod of his head making his glasses fall.

"What the fuck?!" the man said in fright as he pulled the trigger.

The General just ducked out of the way pulling the shotgun behind him, with the man, around as the gun fired. The .44 slug hit the guy, who shot Seras, in the chest blowing him off his feet from the close range impact as the General took the shotgun, dropped it and kicked him away at the same time, while also pulling his gun and firing it at the guy behind the counter. His, being a much bigger gun in caliber, blew the man off his feet and over a counter behind him, leaving a blood trail too. Seras quickly grabbed the shotgun and ran forward only to duck and slide as the guy by the door started towards them firing his sub-machine gun. Bullets tore into the tile floor above her head as she kept sliding and fired off several rounds. The blast blew him into the air and through the glass door. She quickly picked up the sub-machine gun as another armored guy came down the stairs firing a couple of 9mm Glocks.

The tellers and all the rest of the innocent people in the back, on the first floor anyway, got down crying out in fear as gun fire erupted. The General had his arm covering his head as the guy kept firing the Glocks at him. She got his attention quickly by firing the sub-machine gun, which did little to the heavy armor. He quickly turned his attention to her only to be blown back and killed by a few rounds from the Heavy Arms guns as his attention was diverted away from the General.

"How many more?" he asked aloud as the two were looking.

Several people said three and a few pointed up the stairs.

"What are they robbing?" Seras asked as she pointed at a door several feet away from the end of the teller counter and very far from the stairs. "The vault is behind that door and down stairs."

"The manager is upstairs doing something with his computer that they are forcing him to do." a man behind the desk said as he got up. "Is Shannon okay?"

"She's asleep. Probably bruised ribs. By now the police are on their way. I suggest everyone leave and wait outside for the authorities." Seras said checking the shotgun.

"We can't leave." a woman on the ground said. "They said if anyone was seen leaving since they are watching from above, everyone else up stairs would die."

"These guys down here are out unconscious. Take their weapons away and tie them up with phone cords if you have to." the General said.

"Who are you two?" a different teller asked.

"Soldiers of her Majesty." they said together.

"Oh, um, someone please finish what I was doing with that lady. In fact, she should be awaking soon and can help. It's very important and I'd rather not come back tomorrow."

"So, what is it they are doing?" she asked as they slowly went up the stairs.

"Being the managers computer, he has access to everything else in the bank with one password and login name, unlike the other computers which only have limited access. Why rob a bank of money literally when you can just take it from accounts wirelessly."

"Oh." she said as they slowly looked around the corner at the top of the stairs.

There was several glass cubicles along with one office at the far end that was behind large foggy glass panels. Two men with sub-machine guns were holding a couple ladies around their necks with the guns pointed at their heads. One man who must have tried to call for help was dead on his desk with the phone still on his head. Several gun shot wounds through a few glass panels and his back.

"Unless you want to see these bitch's brains everywhere, you better come out and toss your guns aside."

"You want to learn something I learned from a trusted friend?" he asked quietly.

"Always."

She tossed the two guns she had picked up as they walked into the room and looked at the two men holding the guns at the women's heads.

"I said drop the guns asshole!" one of the armored men yelled as he pushed the barrel into her head harder making her scream and cry along with the woman a few feet away as the other guy did the same.

Being faster than human, he was able to bring his guns up quickly as she watched and able to fire them fast. The submachine guns, which were only pointed at the victims heads and not near the victims bodies, made it easy for him. A bullet from each gun went through the clip near the trigger, breaking it instantly so it couldn't hold the clip or fire now. The next rounds hit the shoulders of the arm holding the gun making them loose grip as they started to fall back from the first hit that caught them when it went through the guns. The last shot hit them dead in the forehead as they were falling back through the glass panels and had let go of the women who quickly dropped down sobbed hysterically.

"The trick is to hit them right while the gun is not in the way of also hitting the hostage. Even better if they point at you because you can hit them between the eyes and not have to worry about the hostage as much."

"Impressive. Got to remember that. Nicely done too."

The bank manager was at his desk, sweating heavily as a shotgun was pointed at his head while he was doing as he was told to transfer funds to a account while a special high tech device was attached to the back of his computer, by a wire, to reroute and scramble any attempts to trace the stolen money and the accounts. They both looked up at the first gun shot and then he started having trouble concentrating as the gunman, also armored like the rest, told him to hurry up or else his balls would be the first thing to get blow away. When the two men outside were blasted into his office, he dropped to the floor and got out of the way in time as the man blasted the computer where his head was at. He was about to go after the manger or attack the two people he saw when the butt end of a shotgun slammed into his face so hard he fell back and through the second story window. The drop didn't kill him, but he was in serious condition.

The General put his weapons away, hiding them as they went down as the police stormed into the place. They sat on the stairs instead of getting on the ground as ordered. A quick show of his I.D. made the man in charge back off and instantly had the officers go check on their other people and everything else.

"Sir General Hellsing." the man said saluting. "I assume this lady is with you?"

"Yes Captain. We came in not knowing the place was being robbed. One person is dead, not our fault. They were killed before we got here. We took out the others using their own guns and such."

"Define as such if you would Sir General?" the man asked as paramedics and other officers came in.

He pulled one of his guns and saw the man's eyes widen considerably.

"By Royal order, which will happen later today, the Queen will contact your precinct to tell them to keep us out of this. And any news story."

"Understood sir." he said saluting. "We'll keep the rescuers anonymous."

"Good." the General said standing up with Seras. "I would like to have the information about the accounts being accessed at the managers computer sent to me at this email. I think they were trying to steal my money and something tells me that it was for reasons other than greed."

"Yes sir." the man said and then left as he was dismissed.

They left over an hour later after making a statement and getting his account checked and Seras a card made which would come in the mail in about a week. His account was actually fine and had some major charges made to it by someone back in Colorado. They were suspicious charges that he instantly noticed were things that Helena had most likely bought. A quick phone call confirmed it and the bank teller let the charges stay since they were legitimate. Part of the charges were for a few items that were called something else, but were actually part of the Immortal blood he got and now was sending a hundred of the ones he got each month to Helena. She basically stayed on the property, but was immensely enjoying the freedom to walk outside and see the sun, the flowers and things of that nature, other than nature. Reading in sun was a wish she had for a long time and was taking advantage of it. The people working there had no problems with her and she continued to live in the basement area that had been expanded for her, because she just liked living in the seclusion still anyway. Plus she immensely enjoyed being able to swim since it was something she was never able to experience before.

By the end of the week, it was found that these men were hired to steal money from as many accounts as they could, but most from his, which ultimately failed because he happened to be there that day stopping the virus and download that was taking place. The trace ended up somewhere in South America, but as to an exact location, they couldn't pin it down. He had his mass accounts checked in the various banks he had and extra security added when it was found several more attempts similar to this bank attack had taken place during that week and earlier before the one he stopped. All his money was replaced and a lot of it was gotten back before it could be even taken. Integra felt something was up with this information and so did the General. MI-5 was investigating it further to see if it was something more personal against Hellsing because two days after the bank attack that the General and Seras had stopped, a couple Freaks and several ghouls tried to do the same to a bank in Cardiff. Alucard dealt with them by himself seeing as all the people were dead anyway leaving Pip and company to clean up and find out more info. They also stopped the Freaks from stealing more money again. It took the General most of the day to call the various banks he accounts in around the world to inform them about what was happening and to keep a secure watch because he was not currently buying anything, other than certain things already being charges, and if something came up, call him. For the next week, there was no attempts on his accounts nor any similar bank heist heard of, at least in England. In conjunction with MI-5 and some government officials in America, people were sent to South America to check things out.

"There is a mission that has came up, that only you two can deal with." she said to them a few days later.

"Oh really." the General said surprised as he was holding Lance and bouncing him on his knee as Lance was giggling at a few silly faces that Seras did at him. "Something Alucard can't do?"

"Not particularly. And before you ask, it doesn't have to do with the brothel place." she said smiling as Lance laughed and clapped his hands. "He could, but he doesn't have the technical expertise nor the nautical knowledge needed, which I am sure you have General."

"Huh?" the two asked as he stopped bouncing.

"Dad, sis, leave?"

"Nothing to worry about Lance." he said rubbing his head gently. "We'd be back like always."

Whenever the General or Seras, usually both left, he always asked the same thing. On the few times Integra had left, not taking Lance with her, Lance would ask saying, mom leaving instead. And when they would answer, Lance would smile feeling better that they were coming back soon. Integra smiled again as Lance smiled and then started clapping his hands again as the General bounced his knee.

"As you know, vampires loose their powers and basically hate open water, such as lakes, seas and the ocean."

"But that doesn't effect me." the General said in understanding.

"Nor will it effect Miss Victoria when she drinks from you. A few hours ago, I was informed by the MI-5 and 6 that one of our navy cruisers had stopped doing normal activities with the group it was with. They sent personal from another ship to check things out when there was no response of any form. They were killed shortly after boarding. Because the ship contains sensitive information that they British Navy would rather not see at the bottom of the ocean, they are keeping her surrounded, but at a safe distance to avoid being boarded themselves. Currently, it is unknown how many Freaks are onboard, but it is assumed the entire crew and the five people sent over are all ghouls." she said pulling a few photo's out from a folder.

It showed two battleships, two destroyers and a few cruisers plus one submarine in a large circle around one other cruiser that was smoking from the front deck and a few other areas. One of the battleships was also smoking from damage.

"It is assumed that the Freak or one of them used the deck gun to attack the other ships. One of the other naval vessels fired back shortly after it fired on the battleship in the picture. As far as they can tell, the ship is not taking on water. The other areas of damage on the cruiser are from attacks from the other ships to ensure those weapons weren't used as well."

"Even took out the anti-air guns too." the General said looking at the close ups of the damaged gatling guns. "They even blasted the helicopter off the back. Looks like they hit a few other areas, either by accident or on purpose. I doubt communications even work now."

"Yes. When it attempted to take off, they shot it down quickly, figuring that the classified information was possibly taken. Seeing as, from the other pictures, there is still ghouls on the ship, no one has went near it."

"I'm guessing the reason why the ship hasn't moved from that spot is because the engines are also damaged, or is it something else Sir Integra?"

"The engines are intact as far as they can tell. The submarine crew did get close enough to notice the rotors are spinning and in fact the ship is moving forward, just at the slowest speed possible. The heading is towards America, but they don't believe that it was the intention to head there and figures the command crew was killed as they were trying to stop the ship."

"The small fleet was headed that direction to begin with then?"

"No. They original were headed towards Denmark on patrol maneuvers when the ship turned and started off at full speed at the current direction it is going. However, after an hour and the attack.." she said pointing at the picture of the destroyed deck gun. "The ship slowed down to its current speed. We were contacted shortly after the people sent to investigate were killed before everyone's eyes. The story that the other crews have been given is an experimental virus was stolen and smuggled onto that ship, turning everyone into crazed freaks."

"Not the chip Freaks because they don't know we exist you mean?" the General asked.

"Precisely. They have been ordered to keep back and just watch. You two will go on board and kill these Freaks and any other threat in the name of her Majesty. Once you are sure that every threat has been taken care of, you will turn the ship around and bring it back to port to allow our people to investigate further like our other missions. Her Majesty has already informed the people needed about what we are doing so you shouldn't have any problems with the other ships or crew. I'm going to assume you do have some idea of how to turn the ship around?"

"If everything is pretty much functioning, yes. It shouldn't be a problem."

"What about the classified information?" Seras asked. "Do we look to see if it is still there or taken sir? If it is something we come across because it wasn't were it was suppose to be, I mean."

"It is information and some, hardware in crates in the storage. I wasn't able to get much other than that. The information is on several disc in the Captains room in his vault, which only he can open."

"A Freak could rip the door off, unless it was a very large door. But it could also be blown off."

"No. I have been told that this particular safe has certain safety measures. If the door is being forced open, the contents inside are incinerated instantly. Blowing it open will do the same. Unless the Captain was helping these Freaks, the disc and anything else in the safe should be still there. Because you will be checking every area of the ship, I suggest you at least look at the safe, but do not do anything to it. I would hate to get in trouble because either of you caused the contents to be destroyed."

"Understood sir."

"As for the crates, I would say make sure they are still on board. If they are damaged or broken into, leave them alone and continue your search."

"We'd have to open them if they are big crates Sir Integra, to ensure no Freak or ghouls are hiding in them."

"True. Whatever you see, just keep it to yourselves. I don't care if it is a nuclear bomb. It is none of our business."

"Are you sure about that sir?" Seras asked worried.

"I do not think our own navy having a nuke is a problem. If it was an American ship we were dealing with or another countries, then I would have a problem. Being ours, it is in the right hands." she said taking a drink of her tea. "Even though it is a dangerous and terrible weapon. I would trust having Alucard free in front of me than having a nuclear warhead on my doorstep."

"That's saying a lot." the General said.

"True, but I can handle Alucard. I can't do anything to a bomb. Though I am sure Walter's wires could dice it into pieces, it would probably set it off in the process even if it was totally shut off. Back on the subject at hand, the submarine there isn't alone. There is one nearby under the water keeping watch for anything that might be dropped over board or out the bottom. So far, nothing has other than damaged parts, some ghouls who died in the explosions and parts of the helicopter that tried to take off. I am unsure of how long this will take, seeing as this is a unknown combat situation and a first for us. Plus a first for you General. That being the case, I suggest you drink more than one bag or bring several with you. You both will be out over open water and may be there awhile. It's not the biggest of ships, but it has many places the enemy could hide. Plus there was a large crew which surely by now has all been turned into ghouls."

"Is there a chance they were implanted with the Freak chips Sir?"

"That is a possibility Miss Victoria. However, all the pictures have only shown ghouls walking around so far. I must admit, I can't even phantom what sort of plan would involve the theft of one of our naval vessels. If it was terrorist, it would explain it, but a Freak.."

"It must have something to do with that safe and intel. We're not being told everything. There must be something important on that ship that, if Millennium is behind this, went through a lot of trouble to try and get."

"If Millennium is behind this. So far, all investigations into if they are behind the Freaks has turned up nothing. We have little if any intel on them other than they exist. But their whereabouts continue to evade all our investigations."

"I hate Nazi's." the General muttered. "They tried to kill me more than once and capture me for study because of what I was. Several Immortals were captured and managed to get away, but they were studied under extreme torture and other stories I won't even talk about. As far as I know, no Immortal has ever been a Nazi, and if there has been one or is, then they are hiding very well or hiding that part of their history."

"Walter and Alucard were very surprised to hear the name Millennium as well. As was I after they talked about some of the stories and their fights back then." she said sitting back as she turned to look out the window. "Hmm."

"Something outside?" the General asked as he handed Lance to Seras who was wanted to be with her.

"No. I am thinking. I suggest you use the utmost caution, but if this safe is still closed when you find it, use your vampiric powers to look inside. Either of you can do it, I don't care which. I want to know if it is something more than just disc."

"Too bad I can't take BG with me. He could scan the disc and get all the info instantly. Hell, he could scan the ship and tell us everything on it."

"He can drive on the water as you said so yourself."

"Not that far out. He'd run out of fuel before making it back to shore. Which reminds me, how are we getting on board?"

"A helicopter will take you to one of the cruisers, from there, you will take a small boat and get on board. The other boat taken by the few crew that was sent to investigate was sunk when a few ghouls tried to use it to go after another ship. More than likely, you may be sent over in a inflatable raft and then have to sink it after you board."

"Makes sense." he said.

"I won't be able to bring my cannon. And our swords would be too big in the hallways and such." Seras said.

"We can hide them anyway, just in case. We'll have to bring plenty of ammo with our guns."

"We also have our gloves." she said.

"Right."

"You two leave in half an hour. A military vehicle will be here by then. I suggest you get everything you need before hand." she said getting up.

"Yes sir." they said standing.

"May God and her Majesty be with you. Amen."

"Amen." they said bowing their heads.

"Now, we will sit here and do our work and wait for your return." Integra said taking Lance. "I do not expect you back before tonight, so I will be there reading you a bed time story. Is that okay with you?"

Lance shook his head smiling.

"He's going to need a bath too." the General said as they started out.

Integra nodded and finished her tea as Lance spoke.

"Eat."

"You ate an hour ago at breakfast. Aren't you sleepy?"

"Eat."

"Well, I am hungry as well…"

If they had more time, they would have had some fun first. Seeing as they didn't, she only took about four drinks from him, ten seconds at a time since it took fifteen to twenty before his body began taking her teeth away. Feeling energized, and something else she couldn't get rid of, he drank five bags and placed five more in a small cooler with ice and placed it in the darkness in his coat. After cleaning their mouths and him eating something as well, they grabbed their swords and he his guns with lots of clips he stashed into the darkness of his coat. She took a nine mil with several dozen clips and the long range assault rifle she usually used with clips for it as well, stashing the extra clips away like he did. Because they had to keep what they were a secret, beyond the vampire thing, he took his Hellsing patch off and she didn't wear her uniform. She instead wore the outfits that the soldiers usually wore, but her size, no vest and no insignias. He only put on a very black suit even though Integra has wished he wore the same thing Seras did. After saying goodbye, they took off with the driver.

By the afternoon, they had landed and were taking the small inflated raft over. The fires on both ships had long since gone out and the damage was evident. The deck gun had hit the side of the battleship, but not enough to make her sink. As for the cruiser they were getting closer to, it had a lot of damage up top, but nothing on the sides of the hull. The deck gun was totaled. The missile pods were destroyed along with the depth charge launchers and all other weapons on the outer deck. It was a clear and sunny day making it easy to see everything clearly, which included, for them because of their eyes, them seeing some ghouls moving around through a few portals and on the bridge. They approached the back of the ship and got up the ladder quickly as the raft floating away as the General had turned it at the last second and activated the motor making it leave.

"Better than polluting the ocean floor with it. Or killing some fish."

"Good point. Not even a Freak can jump that far. Plus environmentally friendly." she said as it was getting closer to one of the ships behind them. "So, what's first?"

"I think stopping the ship completely would be a good idea." he said as she un-slung her rifle from behind her back.

Several doors on either side of the ship opened and ghouls came out onto the deck towards them.

"Hang on a moment." he said pulling his guns and giving them different twirls.

"They'll be on us in ten seconds." she stated not lowing her rifle.

"One, we need to save ammo and I haven't used them on an actually enemy." he said crossing his arms quickly as he pointed. "Need to break them in."

"You shot those robbers the other day."

"That doesn't count." he muttered.

They came towards the back and started towards them quickly. He fired two rounds, one from each gun. It went through the first guy, seeing as all the ghouls were wearing naval uniforms that offered no protection, and it went through a few others turning them to dust before the bullet kept going and landed somewhere off in the ocean.

"That's the other reason." he said firing again after several more came out in a nice line.

A few more shots and then they stopped coming and some of them turned around going back in.

"Hmm, I was hoping they would keep coming." he said uncrossing his arms. "Had to use six rounds total in each gun. Not bad."

"You're thinking splitting up would be bad."

"You read my mind." he said slipping his glasses on.

"I only have to drink from you to sometimes learn what you've been thinking." she said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red die.

"High or low?"

"Top." she said with a certain smile.

"Cute." he said dropping it.

"Right." she said as it bounced and rolled a few moments before showing a 2.

"We go left."

The crews on the other ships had been watching and were shocked at what happened. They weren't suppose to see, but the two had little choice in the matter. Ignoring the crews watching, they entered the door on the left side quickly, sure that they would not only stop the Freak or Freaks, but that the Queen and her people would deal with any problems with the other ships and what they saw.

Staying back to back, and keeping a watch on everything above and below them, they walked through the corridors, only talking to each other telepathically, that way they were able to hear any movement. Some ghouls had been seen, but had went through different areas way ahead of them or behind them, which they decided was a bad idea to try and fire at them until it was a sure shot possibility. As they were getting closer to the stairs leading up to deck with the bridge, several ghouls came at them from three directions. Four actually, but since the stairs and continuing corridor were ahead of them, it might as well been three. A bunch came down the stairs while others were coming down the corridor. To their left, was a corridor going more towards the middle of the ship with ghouls coming at them and another group from behind.

Seeing their predicament, it didn't take long to come up with an idea. She quickly knelt down aiming behind them as she took shots at their chest or heads, many times putting a bullet through more than one ghoul. He aimed down the other two firing the best he could at their chest or heads as the groups rushed towards them. She was still firing when he ran out of ammo in both guns.

"Reloading!" he said going for the clips on his belt.

However, they rushed forward faster and one grabbed left his arm making him drop his gun. He lashed out with the other gun smashing the ghouls face in and then let go of the gun as he saw the futility of trying to reload as another ghoul jumped on his back.

Seras ran out of ammo and reached for another clip only to rush forward and jump kick the leading ghoul hard enough he was knocked back into the others with enough force to send them flying back several feet into a pile. They were starting to get up as she reloaded quickly.

The General, using his gloves, punched through several of them, turning them to dust. After kicking another away as she was firing at her group, he reached into his coat and pulled his sword out as several ghouls jumped at him. The walls took the punishment causing power distribution problems along with breaking a few water lines and other fluids as he spun around rapidly swinging various directions quickly. Not even the floor and ceiling survived unscathed.

With them not heading towards her anymore, she turned to find dust settling and several ghouls standing by the stairs. He quickly moved down the left passage as she finished off the others one's he left in her line of sight. Once again, the corridors were damaged as he sliced and diced through several ghouls before they could run, either away or at him. He put the sword away as she was waiting at the stairs with his guns.

"And the clips you dropped as well." she said pulling them from her belt where they had been just stuck into. "I know how you hate to leave them behind like Alucard does."

"It's a waste." he said reloading.

"You do know the clean up crews go in and pick up his clips and try to find what bullets they can. Silver is a precious metal."

Integra was watching Lance sleep in the small stroller near her desk. She was really happy to be a mother and even Walter was happier to see her smiling more than yelling. It had changed her and she knew it, however, it also made her much stronger because she had more than just England and its people to protect, but someone very dear to her now as well. Alucard did express his feelings about her having a child, mostly that he was glad she finally became a parent, but even though he didn't say it, she could tell it bothered him that she had lost not only her virginity, but that it wasn't to him. He had offered to change her into a vampire many times, however, now that was impossible. Which also disappointed him. With most of her paperwork done for the moment, she was content with just watching him sleep as she drank her tea and ate some of the snacks she usually had with it, along with a couple of the chocolate things from the white bag the General had given her. She grabbed the phone quickly as it rang and was thankful that Lance hadn't been awoke by it.

"Sir Integra."

"Walter."

"There is a phone call from the United States for you, shall I transfer?"

"Yes." she said wondering who it could be.

"Sir Integra? This is General Hammond."

"General, how can I help you?" she asked sitting back.

"Actually, we were trying to help you. Major Carter was able to figure out quite a bit about that chip you sent to us. Even Doctor Frasier found it fascinating. Major Carter also found a way to counteract the effects of the Freak chip, shutting it off that is. All the technical data and other info was placed on a disc that we sent to your organization. However, there is a problem that came up recently that I was informed about ten minutes ago."

"Something came up in further test results?"  
"If only it was that simple. We should have had better security on the disc and it getting to you safely. We had no idea someone was watching and waiting for that disc. The man sent to take it to you was tortured horribly and then killed by some group called Millennium. They sent us a video a few hours ago showing what they did to him and to tell us they had the disc. Thanking us for helping them with their research." he said sarcastically and with anger. "You should have gotten it earlier this morning, well, your morning time that is, but…."

"Damn." she said gritting her teeth. "Again I am betrayed."

"I can't say for certain if any of our people were behind the leak or not. Major Carter was doing the work by herself and only SG-1 knew about it. She assures me she told no one about it other than her teammates and they say they never talked about it except amongst themselves. We are currently questioning personnel and finding out what we can, but we can't help you in your country. I'm sorry, but you have to explore that yourself."

"I understand General. Thank you for informing me of this. Does she had copies of everything she did?"

"I am sure she does. I will find out and then we can make better arrangements to have the information got to you for sure. I wish you the best of luck and hope that things don't get worse."

"No matter how powerful they make the chip General, they can only make copies which still makes them Freaks. They will never have the true power a vampire has. Thank you again and I hope you find the leak soon."

Once she got off the phone, she started making calls quickly.

The trip to the bridge was uneventful and the door to the bridge was ripped off at some point. Since entering the door from the outside, there was no bodies around, but there was a lot of blood everywhere and a lot of doors ripped off or bent inward. A lot of ammo spent and unspent along with broken and unbroken guns plus other items strewn about in the attack and confusion that happened before they got aboard. They both entered quickly finding one man, wearing a damaged and bloodied Captains uniform. He was looking out the main window at the other ships. Like many of the portals around the ship that they had came across, the bridge windows had also taken damage or were blow out.

"Impressive. I was actually wondering if you two would even make it here at all." the man said with a German accent as he turned to look at them over his shoulder. "Well, correction, I'm not surprised at you my dear. Stopping you would be difficult even if I had the crews of all these fools here under my command as ghouls and had them attack you all at one time. You General however, surprise me."

"Have we met?" he asked keeping his guns on the man as he glanced around with her.

Though the bridge was damaged, it was still functional. At least enough to take her back to port. The communications area looked like someone took a fire axe to it, which seemed to be the case since there was a broken wooden handle on the floor.

"No. Not personally." the man said as he turned to look at them. "But we have a extensive file on you. Something tells me I am not the first to say you have left a large trail showing your long life. People can be stupid even when evidence is in front of them. How you have managed to elude the fact you are the same person from hundreds of years and not be taken in by governments for experimentation is something we have yet to figure out. There are bets amongst our speculations, which we hope to get answers too soon now. Anyway, it is unfortunate I was not there those many years ago when you fought against us. However, had I been around back then, I would not be able to be what I am now."

"Right. Um, you're a Freak. In both ways. Goodbye." he said firing a round.

The man moved his head to the side as the bullet went out the window missing him.

"I see you have new guns General." the man said with a small wave and then ducking aside once again as the other gun fired and missed. "And, as ever, shooting like you always do when you are so certain you have that shot. And in most cases, you do. But not this time."

She went to fire as he flipped the levers to allow him to fire more than one round at a time. The Captain, snapped his fingers and then rushed them both. Her rifle was ripped away from her along with the strap and tossed aside as she was kicked away into the wall by the doorway out. The General never got a chance to fire as her rifle, less than a second after it was pulled from her grasp, was used to knock his guns out of his hand and slam him into the window almost sending him out onto the deck below.

A loud horn was heard from the ship and then the engines started up making the ship move forward to achieve its top speed. The other ships surrounding the cruiser began to move to block her from moving forward, but the Captain pulled a small device from his pocket and pushed the buttons. Several explosions erupted on the other ships taking their engines out along with knocking out their weapon systems as well. Being dead in the water and unable to do anything, the cruiser continued forward passing within several dozen feet of a destroyer as she continued out to sea.

"The way I see it General, is you have a few choices open to you." the Captain said while tossing the device aside as the General was getting off the floor.

Several ghouls came unto the bridge and grabbed Seras holding her tightly. The rest that came were standing by waiting as the Freak Captain made adjustments to the navigational computer.

"Choice one, you behave and wait until we reach our destination. Where you will meet the Major and if you are lucky, will die quickly after he talks with you. Two, you join our cause and help us gain the world as we so rightly deserve, which will also be extended to her. Or three, you continue to fight me and not only will she eventually die, but so will you. However, the Major wishes to speak with you, so I will have to keep from taking you head." he said pulling on one of his damaged gloves.

"How about option four? You die along with the rest of the unfortunate crew you turned into ghouls and this ship and cargo go back to England were it belongs." he said standing up and brushing his coat off.

The Captain laughed darkly as he directed a few of the ghouls to go over and grab him, which they did, holding his arms tightly.

"My dear General. You are a fool to think you can even compare to the power I possess. You are a mere Immortal with the ability to move fast. Though you also wield a very big sword, in a area this confined, it would be useless. Unless you wish to destroy the bridge and make the ship incapable of returning home much less going anywhere."

"Who the hell are you and what is it you want?" Seras shouted as she squirmed.

"You British people do impressive work in background checks and information retrieval, however, with careful planning and time, one can get many things done. Like me getting to where I am today and do so without being found out. We already know about the disc in the safe. I have seen them along with the cargo in the hold. I cannot see what or even if the Major would have any use for it, other than the nuclear warhead, but a different disc we retrieved before it made it to your pathetic organization, which is also in that safe, will come in handy greatly. This SGC, whoever this American group is, managed to learn a great deal about the Freak chips. In particular, how to shut them off, say…." he said rolling his hand a few times.

"Like right now. If we had a device or something that would make it stop functioning."

"Precisely dear General. I am but a simple Captain of this vessel, though having a battleship would have been nice, this works as well into the Major's plan. That disc is a added bonus of miraculous proportions." he said laughing darkly. "You see, I have looked at the files on that disc as well, but I do not understand it enough use the information. However, this information could be turned around to make better Freak chips. Which will help Millennium gain its hold on the world so much sooner."

"Damned Nazi bastards." the General growled as he struggled against the ghouls.

"Give it up dear General. You are nothing compared to our power much less can you stop us." he said walking over and slapping him across the face making the glasses fly off somewhere. "I have much thinking to do on this long trip and even though I would like to get into a sparring match with you, I do not have the time. Now, which choice?"

After getting slapped, rather hard too, he had left his head hung as the man in front kept talking.

"I choose option four. We kill you and these ghouls…."

"You have no help and there is nothing but water all around us." he said with a gesture of his hand. "The young lady here may be a powerful vampire, but she is outnumbered. And with all this water around us, it weakens her powers. Why she even came is strange. There was information we came across that said you two were lovers, which would mean she drinks from you. Immortal blood has significant power, but with everything I have thrown at you along with the sun and water, I am sure it is beginning to take its toll."

"You underestimate me." the General growled as he looked up.

"You…..impossible!" he said stepping back while pointing one hand at his eyes.

Seras's eyes turned darker and she went into a crazed attack tossing all the ghouls away, some of them went out the window landing on the deck or tumbling into the ocean. They went for her, but her quick hands crushed and turned them to dust. The General also tossed his ghouls away as the Captain pulled his Captain's sword from where it was laying on a console nearby.

"It is no matter General." he said rushing forward and taking a swing, which the General almost didn't duck away in time. "You don't have the slightest chance of winning. I have been studying swordsman ship for most of my life."

He tossed another ghoul only to see it sliced into several parts as the sword came for his head again. He rolled over the top of a console and brought his arm up quickly as the Captain jumped over with a quick burst of speed in an attempt to make a quick death strike and or remove his head. The blade shattered on his right arm as he pushed up as the blade came down. He followed through with a left handed uppercut that knocked the mans head right into the ceiling. Several more ghouls came onto the bridge and the two battled it out, tossing them out the windows or punching them through the chest turning them to dust. After several minutes, there was no more ghouls and the Captain had extracted himself from the ceiling and electrical charge that had been running through him.

"Where's Millennium?" the General asked as he grabbed the front of the uniform and bunched it up so tight it start to rip.

When he was laughed at, the General slammed him into the wall several times before asking again. The Captain laughed again and grabbed the General's throat while trying to kick his body away in an attempt to rip his head off. A quickly punch into his face followed by literally crushing the man's nuts, he slammed him into the wall once more denting it in before letting go. He didn't even get a chance to get up as two bullets, one in the head and the other in the chest killed him of his pain and suffering as he turned into dust while a blue flame surrounded him.

"You alright?" he asked pointing his guns around as she grabbed hers.

"Peachy. Thank god those people were already dead or else I would have thought they were trying to cop a feel." she said with a small shudder.

"Keep watch." he said putting his guns away. "I'll see what I can do here."

Being much easier to ensure that the ghouls didn't come back, the ones that had been almost decapitated or so severally beat up and tossed around they didn't do anything but twitch or not move, she pulled a small silver dagger out of her boot and went around stabbing them, turning them to dust.

"Ghouls are gone. Any luck?" she asked after several minutes.

"Computer is locked out. I don't have the command codes to gain manual control. BG could do it if he was here." he said as he kept typing away.

"What do we do then? We are traveling rather fast, but I don't see anything but ocean for miles." she said looking out one window. "And nothing behind us anymore either."

"We'll have to go to the engine room and shut down everything on the ship and then do a full restart. It should purge the system or at least allow us to take back over."

"Like a fail safe on a computer. You know…"

"Something like that. Reset is a better word." he said as they headed out slowly keeping watch.

"Why didn't we call for help?"

"Communications are damaged, possibly destroyed. I won't know until I look at them better. First we stop the ship and then we go about doing everything else."

It took a good hour before he managed to figure out how to get the engines back under manual control and reset the system.

"Um, General….." she said looking out one port as they were headed back towards the bridge.

"Yeah?" he said looking around a corner and seeing no ghouls. "I get the impression we killed everyone already. Been over an hour and so far, no signs of anyone. Hell, we even got the internal communications working again and called out to anyone listening. Sucks external communications are gone."

"You've done a lot of sailing and such right?"

"Yeah. Many times. Fought against pirates, with them a few times too. Even used the Jolly Roger flag a few times to fake out other pirates and take over their ships. Basically, it was mercenary work. What's wrong?"

"Is that bad?"

He looked out the half broken port window to see dark clouds headed towards them, clouds that looked beyond mean and ugly. The waters were already churning and heavily choppy, and they weren't even near the clouds yet.

"Oh smeg. To the bridge, quickly!"

It took them a couple of minutes to get there, having to dodge pipes and run up stairs and over hatch lips.

"What are we doing?" she asked as he started working on the navigational console.

"About how far away is that storm and how long do you think till it hits us?" he asked messing with different things.

"I haven't been on a boat in years much less have any idea about weather and…"

"A guess would be nice." he said as he continued to work.

"Um, maybe a few miles at most, but at our speed, I think five minutes tops. What are you planning or doing?"

"We may be really screwed. I can't tell our heading other than the original course was for South America. Unfortunately, the reset must have done damage to the system or it was already damaged by the bullets and everything else that happened in here. Such as the blood soaking through into the circuitry and all the ash spread about. Turn the ship around and hold the wheel while I see if I can find out where we are." he said looking over several other consoles and maps nearby. "I hate having to use my eyes this way. Sucks energy….."

"Any luck?" she asked holding the wheel tightly as the ship began to bob and weave more than before on the waves as the storm was over taking them in the turn.

"I fried a lot of circuits and such. Blew out several power grids across the ship. Backups are failing. I wouldn't be surprised if this was scrapped as soon as we got her home."

"Where is home?" she asked a little scared as the ship burst through a big wave. "The storm is on us. But we are still turning."

He looked up from a flickering console to see nothing but dark angry clouds outside all around them.

"Dear God in heaven help us….." he muttered. "Can you see where the storm isn't at…"

"You mean the part of the ocean where this storm isn't?" she asked letting go of the wheel and looking out a window. "I doubt see anything but this storm all around us!"

He looked up and turned to see her yelling at him from the broken window. Feeling the fear and sensing it in his mind, she turned as he did and they both made for the wheel. The ship lurched heavily to the right sending them to the floor and sliding them and water against the wall.

"We've got to turn into the waves!" he yelled as she got up before him. "Otherwise we'll be rolled over!"

She used some of her power to rush over and grab the wheel. He got up and grabbed the frame of one of the broken windows and told her to turn quickly. Lightening flashed around them as waves bucked the ship violently as they slowly turned in the churning water. He got to her and grabbed the wheel turning it back quickly before the ship kept turning.

"Hang on to me!"

She grabbed around just above his waist and interlinked her fingers quickly as the ship jerked.

"Do you know what you are doing?!" she yelled over the roar of the waves.

"Basically!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I haven't piloted a ship through a storm like this since back when ships were made out of wood!"

"How do we get out of this?!" she asked with fear in her voice.

"We have to ride it out!"

"Seriously?!"

"Navigation is gone, I don't have a compass on me and the one here is broken! Half the lights are out on the consoles and so much blood on them makes it hard to read!" he said barely hanging on to the wheel as they went over a large waved only to crash down again hard making water spill over the front deck and into the bridge.

"General….I am really scared!"

"I know! As long as you keep hold of me, we should be fine!" he said wishing he could hold her.

Lightening hit the ship a few times and it was only evident because they heard it, smelled it and felt it slightly. Mostly the hearing because something above them outside was wrenched off and fell into the water.

"What was that?!"

"I have no idea!"

Integra had gotten off the phone sometime ago and was currently watching the news that was reporting on the incident with the naval vessels. It basically talked about the fact some problem arose with what was suppose to be a new engine design that had went wrong, which was and wasn't the true as Integra already knew. The small fleet of ships were all damaged rather badly and would have to have complete rebuilds of the engines and several other systems that had also taken damage. However, one ship had no engine problems apparently, but their weapon systems had been severely damaged. Currently the said ship was moving away at its highest speed and was not responding to any calls. It was last tracked on radar and satellite heading for a massive storm in the Atlantic Ocean that was suppose to hit the England coast later that night. The man reporting behind the desk then informed them that the said ship, which had yet to be named, had been lost total contact with as it entered the storm several minutes ago. Search teams and divers would go out later but more than likely tomorrow to see if the ship survived or was somewhere on the bottom of the ocean floor, if they could even find it.

Integra gasped more audibly than she expected and woke Lance. She quickly turned off the news as Walter came in.

"Sir Integra…"

"Did you see it Walter?"

"I did." he said as he walked up.

"Alucard…."

"You called Master." he said fazing into the room through the floor.

Lance laughed and clapped his hands. He always liked watching the trick and thought it was funny when Seras or his father did it.

"Are you…."

"No. I cannot sense them, other than saying that they are alive. I would rescue them if it was possible….."

"Would you be able to if you drank ever last drop of the Immortal blood the General has?"

"I would be able to do that and more if I drank them all. I cannot say however how long it might take. They could be still battling on that ship, which would explain why it has not turned around. Being over water and getting further away from land, it would be a taxing experience and being in such a strong storm, it would make it very difficult on me as well in finding them. Do you wish me to do so anyway?"

"The General just got his latest shipment of blood a few days ago Sir Integra." Walter said. "It will be almost a month before the next one."

"You are sure they are alive?" she asked picking up Lance who was reaching for her and asking to be held.

"I can feel it in my blood." he said with a smile.

"We will wait and see how things turn out then. As much as I wish I could allow you to go after them, this may be a trap to get all three of you away from Hellsing. The SGC managed to find out much about the Freak chips and had sent the data to us on a special disc. However, that person was captured, interrogated and killed before they could make it here. And it happened in this country by the Millennium group. The man was taped as they tortured him and then after waving the disc, said thank you for helping in their research before shutting it off and sending it the SGC. They are sending us a copy of the video as we speak."

"Do we know where the disc is?" Walter asked.

"I made several phone calls and learned that it was given to a man named Captain Prise. The same Captain who is or was in command of the vessel that the General and Miss Victoria are on. I am sure that he was instrumental in the theft of the disc and sabotage of the other naval vessels. There was no experimental engine design being tested, at least not really. That particular ship is carrying classified military hardware along with a nuclear warhead. I am sure this plan was set up by Millennium some time ago. Unfortunately, we fell into their trap. That ship did not take off until shortly after those two got on board. We can only hope and pray that those two have things under some control of their own and that they will make it back safe and sound. Until then, I want our people to remain at full alert. MI-5 will be investigating to see if there is any other leaks or saboteurs inside Parliament and the other agencies. Very few people knew about the SGC and how they were helping us. Hopefully the traitor will be found soon."

"The General is a very capable person Sir Integra. I am sure he knows how to get out of this situation." Walter said.

"We can only pray…."

The storm was pounding away at the ship and several times, waves had crashed over the ship filling open areas with water. By the grace of god alone the bilge pumps were keeping the ship from sinking even though she was taking on water with each wave that crashed over them. All the bridge consoles and lighting had either shorted out or was blown out from all the water that had came in. If it wasn't for the fact he was scared and full of adrenalin and the fact he still had a lot of power left from the blood he drank, he would have been freezing more than he currently was. She was still holding on and at that moment, thankful she was a vampire because she didn't feel the cold water and if it wasn't for her vampire strength, the water would have washed her away from him. He had already pulled three of the handle parts on the wheel off when he was blasted by a few waves that came pounding into the bridge and tried to tear him away from the wheel. Currently he was really keeping a grip and doing everything he could to ensure the boat didn't turn over or get knocked over.

"Are we going to get out of this?!" she yelled through tears of fear.

"I've been in worse!" he shouted and then grabbed hold harder as a wave splashed over the deck again and blasted the inside of the bridge once more.

"Worse than this?!"

"A couple of water tornados were trying to suck us in! We lost our main mast and both anchors! Plus a few other things but made it out alive and still floating!"

"Great! We just need a water tornado to make things better then!" she said sarcastically.

"Move around till you are in front of me! The waves are getting stronger and I'd rather you not be blown off my back or me blown off the wheel and crush you!"

She got in front of him quickly and put her arms around him under his coat and then gripped her hands together hard as a wave of water hit her back and almost knocked him off the wheel again. By sheer will and fortitude alone, plus what they both were calling divine luck, the next several minutes were just waves that kept rolling and slamming the poor vessel, but she refused to sink or go under in any form. If it wasn't for his eyes, he wouldn't be able to ever see anything at all and Seras would have been steering. Lightening was striking the water a lot and rain was pouring down in sheets so thick it would drag down any plane that dared to fly through it. For a moment, both of them thought the worst was finally getting over with as the waves started to die down, but the weather stayed just as bad.

"Oh no."

"What?" she said turning her head just enough to look. "We're dead…."

"Seras…"

She looked up into his red eyes and they kissed for several seconds like it was going to be their last.

"No matter what happens Seras, do not let go." he said moving forward and grabbed the wheel with his arms through it. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

She felt her back and butt start to hurt from the pressure of the bronze wheel on her, but seeing what she saw, she ignored it and kept hold, wrapping her legs around him the best she could.

The waves had receded slightly only to be replaced with a massive forty to fifty footer that stretched several times longer than the ship. A surfers dream, but a ship pilots worst nightmare. Doing the only thing he could do, he aimed the ships bow dead center into the coming wave. The ship slowly started to rise up at an angle and then he sucked in air while closing her mouth like she did and closed his eyes as well while holding on for dear life, praying all the way. The massive wave lifted the ship a good forty degree angle before slamming down over it, completely putting her under water.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

(A.N. I am making up some names and other things that aren't really in the Black Lagoon anime, as you will see later. Anyone familiar with the Black Lagoon anime, will know right away when I mean.)

(2nd A.N. I just recently noticed I spelled Peter's name wrong seeing it is Farguson and not Ferguson. Sorry I made that mistake, but because my computer keeps spell checking it to Ferguson, I'm keeping it that way to avoid a hassle on my part.)

Three days had went by since the mission which Integra was writing off as incomplete for the moment until they had more info. Lance kept asking about them a few times each day, but Integra just keep saying they were out on a mission and would return soon. Alucard couldn't tell much, but he felt that they were alive, well more Seras seeing as they were still connected on some level and if she was alive, then the General had to be. Sort of like that saying humans had about gut instinct. However, the naval forces sent out to look for the ship after the storm had stopped yesterday, had yet to find anything other than some items from the ship that floated around. Not even satellite tracking could find pictures of them either, but seeing as it was very cloudy over the ocean at the moment due to many storms that stretched for hundreds of miles, that didn't help. The few submarines were looking around, but other than finding other sunk ships they already knew about and a few they didn't, they found no trace of the lost cruiser. For the moment, the navy was calling it a missing vessel and if they had nothing by the weekend, it was then going to be listed as sunk with all hands. Funerals took place anyway for the lost crew because the families were told by Round Tables members and several other important people that the crew was dead and gone. No attacks against the Hellsing Organization itself took place, but there was a few Freak attacks that Alucard dealt with, leaving the troops to watch the house and property.

Integra even called the SGC back to inform them of what developments she learned about and found out that General Hammond had found, with the help of other people, there was a traitor in their mist, but not at the SGC directly, but with a rouge N.I.D. person and someone in the DoD, who was trying to help this Millennium group by giving them alien technology. He failed and was killed in a firefight with several other rogue members. Hammond said they would see about helping look from space, either by ship or satellite if they could and get back to her, and wished her the best of luck in finding her two missing people.

The Queen had called and asked if there was anything special that Integra wanted to do for the two since, despite what they were and the backtalk the General had with her, the two still were very loyal members of England and were vampires who would have died again to save Queen and country. Integra kept from crying to avoid making Lance cry as well and she said she didn't think they were dead, but just lost at sea at the moment. She wanted time to think and wait before doing anything, to which the Queen agreed to give her.

Lance obviously figured something was wrong by the sixth day of them being gone because they hadn't return and it made him cry. Integra holding him helped, but only enough for him to fall into a fitful sleep. Being so scared and missing them so bad, he was now sleeping in her bed again. She didn't mind it and tried not to worry about the two best people, besides Walter and Ferguson, that she had in her life, as employees, friends and family.

A few days later the skies had cleared enough for the satellites to get better views of the ocean. Even the American ships in those waters were keeping a look out and checking the ocean floors for any ship that looked like the one missing. However, nothing was found by any groups and the next day, the ship was considered sunk and all crew lost. The Queen even called to send her condolences and was really surprised when Integra said she knew they were still alive. The Queen took Integra's word for it and told her that the best she could have the British Navy do was to keep watch on the waters, just in case the ship was still out there. Plus making a few calls to different countries to inform them of the people they were missing, in hopes that they were found or seen.

**(A.N. At this point, the episode of Stargate SG-1, season seven, Homecoming, has already taken place.)**

Integra called General Hammond after nearly a month had went by since the mission, she was calling officially a failure, for the most part. He said that they couldn't do much, but he would make a few calls and see about having another look taken in the area the ship was lost. A couple days later, he called back saying they were able to use, some means he couldn't talk about, but the results stated that what they found, there was no ship like the one that was missing anywhere within a hundred mile radius on the ocean floor. There was quite a few ships they did find that weren't known about, but that particular ship wasn't among them. They even looked around the ocean to see if the ship was somewhere on the ocean, still floating out there somewhere. Needless to say, it surprised the hell out of many people, including the English Navy, when they learned where it was and the fact it was still floating, with a slightly erratic course, but moving under its own power, however very badly damaged by the photo's they received. And they only saw one person on it, which was a guy apparently.

However, the Queen was quite furious as was the British Navy since there was very sensitive information on that ship and Integra was being grilled to find out if the two had took the ship to run away or something, which she assured them was not the case. But once she managed to get hold of the two, she would get the answers to her Majesty as soon as she heard from them.

Two days after the wave hit the ship…..

Seras awoke to find herself in the dark hallway near the bridge, under several blankets. When she began pulling it back, a hand stopped her quickly.

"Wait Seras. There's too much sunlight." the General said pushing the blanket back over her.

"I do feel rather weak and hungry. And rather nauseated. Are you contributing to the feeling?" Seras asked as he got under next to her, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Not really. We're still on the water which is why you feel sick. I've been able to eat, which thank god the galley in this rust bucket is still working. The kitchen survived…somewhat. I won't starve. It's been two days since you were knocked out." the General explained. "I found a few plants on board so I took the dirt and put it at your feet in some bags in hopes that it helped."

FLAHSBACK…..

The wave slammed into the ship and completely covered it, effectively putting the ship totally underwater, then it broke out going through the massive wave and slammed back onto the water. The force of the water taking out what was left of the windows came in and flooded the bridge totally even though it was spilling down the corridors, making him hold his breath as he waited for the water to drop. Various debris swirled around in the churning water and he was hit a few times, thankfully not in the head. She was and ended up letting go. He ended up sucking water in as he started to scream for her and miraculously kept from drowning as he grabbed her with his left arm and refused to let go of both her and the wheel no matter what despite his body protesting. It seemed like an eternity, but it was less than five seconds and the ship came out of the wave letting water leave the bridge quickly. She was still unconscious as he coughed up the water in his lungs while still holding her and ignored the injuries he got from the glass and other things that had managed to hit him hard enough to bleed. If she had been living, he wouldn't had done what he did, but seeing as it wouldn't actually hurt her, he put her in his coat and then button it up with her head sticking out. Pressing himself against the wheel to ensure she didn't slump down out of his coat, he continued piloting the ship through the rough storm and tried to ignore the blood he felt at his feet and on himself that was from her body where she got injured in several places.. He was knocked off the wheel more times than he could count, but he never let her go and always got back to the wheel. It was four hours later when the storm tapered off and he was able to leave the wheel to take care of her and get some rest, which was more fitful than anything else.

NOW…

"You wouldn't wake no matter when I did, which included touching you and even though I had doubted it would work, I tried smelling salts." the General said as she raised an eyebrow. "You did, jerk slightly so other than feeling you slightly in my head, you're body responding to what I did was enough for me to know you weren't gone."

"Well, at least it was you touching me there. Did it give you any ideas?" Seras asked slyly.

"Not really. I was too worried to think about sex and I don't think it is as fun if the foreplay is one sided. Besides the fact it was too cold and wet to think about it." the General said cupping her face. "I would have tried garlic, but I couldn't find any."

"What about trying some of those words or whatever?" Seras asked.

"You didn't wake up, but jerked in some pain. I didn't want to leave you alone nor make you hurt any worse by trying to wake you up any other way, so I have been bringing you along with me, pretty much everywhere. I've been talking to you on and off in hopes you heard me. If it wasn't for the fact I could feel you alive, in here." the General said touching his head. "I would have thought you did really die."

"What do you mean by pretty much everywhere?" Seras asked.

"There is only one toilet working on this ship, three decks down. I put you in a room nearby and once I was finished, I got you and then we went wherever. It's been clear skies since the storm and clear nights as well. Though nice view, rather boring alone." the General stated. "I did what I could by cutting myself and letting the blood drain into your mouth. It helped you heal quicker but didn't wake you. I am willing to bet you'd be much sicker if I hadn't gave you any."

"Where are we?" Seras asked.

"Near the bridge, under a few blankets. I was able to hang several out to dry in the hot weather. Some are still out there." the General said.

"I meant, where are we and the ship?" Seras asked.

"Still out on the ocean. Here, get that drink before you get sicker because I'm starting to get nauseated, then we can talk more." the General said.

She got what she needed and then they both got up after he recovered. Dropping her coat, she followed him onto the bridge.

"You remembered." Seras said as he handed her a small bottle of mouth wash and smiled.

"Always. Only a couple of the showers work." the General said going back to the wheel and after checking the straps holding it in place, he walked to the window. "I don't know where we are. Most of the systems on this busted metal bucket don't even work anymore. Too much water and other damage fried them. There is bullet holes and other dents and bangs. The crew put up a good fight and lost in the end as we already knew. The engine is even somewhat busted."

"We are stranded?" Seras exclaimed.

"Can't you tell we are moving?" the General asked.

"You must have rigged a sail…." Seras began.

He burst out laughing at the thought of sewn together bed sheets and a make shift mast on the ship they were on. She saw what was in his head and even laughed.

"No. This is a metal bucket, not wood. If I shut the engines down, they probably won't start back up. All I could do was some repairs here and there and add fuel." the General said reaching into his coat and removing a few items. "If the engine is shut down, I seriously doubt it will ever run again."

"You got the discs." Seras said taking them.

"They got broke though. The Captains room was beyond trashed. The safe was intact but had been ripped out of the wall at some point. With all the tossing of the ship during the storm, it had bounced around the room and broke them. The fact there was a few medals and a gun in there probably didn't help either. I used my power to reach in and grab everything out." the General said as he pulled a small case out of his coat.

"What is in the case?" Seras asked.

"This case is lined in lead. For one purpose." the General said unlocking it and slowly opening it.

"A black, ball? I can't see or think of any reason why this is important." Seras said with a cocked eyebrow. "It doesn't even look like a good paperweight."

"Inside that ball is enough nuclear material…" the General began saying as her eyes widened and she stepped back with a eek. "I wouldn't open it if we were in danger, and even then, we'd be okay, well, more you than me. This is the core. The explosive material and warhead I found were disarmed and tossed overboard along with the rest of the ordinance on board I found along with a bunch of broken doors and several other things. I had to drink one of my bags because I kept fazing through the ship, along with using vampiric strength to get rid of all the extra weight. Because most of the instruments are damaged or destroyed, I can't tell if we really did get much of an increase in speed or not. It is a miracle that we even have navigation working enough to keep moving and steer."

"What speed are we at?" Seras asked as he closed the case.

"Flank supposedly." the General said putting the case back into his coat. "Pretty much, all the stuff that was on the outside of the ship, communication tower and things like that were all ripped off in the weather. Even a ladder was pulled away, but that may have happened during the fight before we got here. I'd say lets get into one of the life boats once we find land, but there aren't any."

"We can't call out for help?" Seras asked.

"No way to do so. Not even the running lights work from what I have seen. I did find the British flag though, but I didn't put it up. Not that I could anyway since the flag pole is gone." the General said trailing off.

"What about our cell phones?" Seras asked.

He pulled his out showing it was cracked and water logged. She started looking for hers when he placed it down next to his, looking the same.

"I doubt they would work out here anyway if they did function. No coverage." the General said.

"No satellite phones?" Seras asked as he shook his head. "What about….what's that thing submarines use?"

"Sonar's busted otherwise I would send out pulses in a S.O.S. signal. It took some work, but I was able to get all the water out of the bottom deck, that had been almost totally flooded." the General said.

"We haven't been sleeping in that corridor this whole time?" Seras asked pointing at the blankets on the floor.

"No. I did find a bed that wasn't wet and still clean of the carnage that happened, and I mean everything, the fight the crew lost, and the storm. Only a few rooms were spared of the water logging that happened. I cleared out and cleaned up a room nearby here that had other things, placed a couple mattresses on the floor and got a lot of blankets. I love you a lot Seras, but you are cold." the General said.

"Can't help it. Being dead does that to a person." Seras said with a shrug. "I guess that means we were under several blankets."

"Over a dozen." the General said rubbing his tired and slightly dark eyes from lack of proper sleep. "I really haven't slept all that well. Worrying about you mostly."

"Well, I am just fine now." Seras said hugging his arm. "Are we totally alone?"

"If there is anyone, they are dead. The kitchen has been fixed up some, for my benefit and hasn't been touched. Oh, the infirmary is rather trashed, but seeing as it is on a backup system in case of serious power problems, I found they have a few dozen blood bags on board in case of any surgeries they had to do or such. They are still in the freezer unit so…"

"In case you can't help me." Seras said.

"Yeah. I have four bags left and if I keep myself in check, and you only drink once in awhile, we should be able to stretch mine out for a month. So, if you start getting hungry, you'll have to have one of those others until the sun starts to effect you."

"If I don't do anything strenuous, I should be good for a few days or more. I'd rather not drink them unless it becomes necessary." Seras said looking out the window to see a hole where the deck gun was. "The storm?"

"Not really. I had to blow what was left off and toss it overboard. We don't even have the anchors." the General said.

"Why'd you get rid of them?" Seras asked with a frown.

"It must have happened during the storm, or the fight. Even the chains are gone." the General stated. "Well, there is part of a few links left on the right side, but not enough to do anything to help us. I think it was ripped off by the stress on the few links left hanging."

"Are we going anywhere or just, putting along?" Seras asked.

"We have to wait till nightfall to see the stars. Until then, I have us on a straight course in hopes we come across someone or something. I haven't even seen a bird much less any fish really, so we are no where near land. I would try flying up high to see if I could notice anything, but that takes a lot of energy. And since I can't change into bats anymore…." the General said.

"You found that creepy anyway. Strange, you could change into a woman though." Seras said with a sly smile.

"Don't remind me. I'm just glad I lost that ability." the General muttered as he started walking away. "Alucard bothered me about that way too often. But he once was a girl for awhile once, doing something with Walter. He said you can change gender, if you really try."

"No thank you. We are we going?" Seras asked.

"I guess look around after I find something to eat. The moon should be out tonight so we'll have that special moment I talked about. It isn't the island, but it will still be beautiful." the General said.

"Like that movie we watched…..um, what was that?" Seras muttered thinking as they continued down to the galley.

"Joe VS the volcano." the General said.

"Yes, that one. I just am glad we aren't stuck on a couple of luggage boxes." Seras said.

"Me too. I would be in trouble more than you. I'd die first. And then you would die in pain later because of no blood and the pain of all the water…." the General said sadly at the thought and image.

"I know, I know." Seras said trying to avoid that mental picture too. "Please tell me they don't have a lot of cans of beans…"

"Thank god not. You already know I try to avoid having that problem around you. Well, everyone actually." the General said shrugging.

"Just checking. There was a guy, not in D-11, but a friend of sorts that used to do that a lot because he thought it was funny. I was glad to find I wasn't the only one that thought it was sick and a few of the guys used to kick him out or into another room before he decided to share." Seras said.

"Natural body function, but rude. I do have some good news and bad news about the food though." the General said.

"Um…bad first." Seras said thinking he was going to say beans in another form.

"The beef and a few of the other meats went bad so I tossed them overboard. I can live with that enough though the smell is still slightly there. The glass bottle drinks and cooking oils and such had all been broken too. But I did find one bottle of wine that survived, hiding in the Captains desk. It was in a nice box and obviously a expensive brand. The biggest problem is there isn't a lot of chocolate. Good news, the milk is still okay because some of it is frozen. Lots of cereal and canned vegetables. I have a set up to keep it rationed just enough in case we are stuck here for a month or two." the General said.

"Month or two?" Seras said slightly scared at the thought.

"Seras…" the General said holding her shoulders as he sat on a stool next to a counter in the galley. "We have been out here for two days, maybe more but I don't think so. That storm was rather fierce. Seeing as I haven't heard anything, much less seen anything at all, if they are looking for us, they aren't in the right area. I've been in this situation before, lost at sea with a crew. We came back with everyone thinking we had died because we were lost for over three months. Only because we found an island….something near Australia or along its lines, plus the fishing, did we survive. One of the worst times of my life, eating wise, I hate fish. Anyway, if they are looking, it could be awhile. We're still running at almost full speed, but the direction is…."

"We could be heading for the north pole for all we know." Seras said and felt he was sure it was not.

"We would have seen some land by now, or ice, considering the location of England to begin with." the General said shaking his head as he was making soup. "We are either headed for the South Pole, which I should know more about by tonight, or towards America, either South or North. Maybe even Africa. The only reason I don't want to turn around is because we may end up getting further out into the ocean instead of closer to land. But, staying on the course we are on, we could be getting farther from land each second. I don't know. Personally, ending up in America would be nice, seeing as we could easily get help right away."

"Can you make a compass?" Seras asked as the soup boiled.

"I could if I had a needle, but I haven't found anything like that much less any spares or a sextant, or any other nautical instruments, new or old." the General said.

"You kept the wine bottle didn't you?" Seras asked several minutes later as she watched him eat some crackers and vegetable soup.

"I figured…" the General said finishing the soup. "We could give it a try. Worse case, I fall asleep. You get drunk and we wake tomorrow regretting it. Not like we'll be in trouble or anything."

"Well, it isn't the most romantic setting or place, but we could tonight while the moon is out. I remember that Mel'thena said you could pull off a beautiful yet tearful serenade that you can only do when drunk." Seras said then looked around. "I guess that means we drink from the bottle."

"Either that or tin cups I don't trust." the General said.

"Bottle works. I can't get you sick and can't get sick really, by illness or disease anyway. You can't either really." Seras said.

That night, on top of the ship, with a mattress and some blankets, and their clothes inside near the wheel of the ship on the bridge, they lay back on the mattress watching the stars. Even though he saw the stars, he couldn't find the big dipper or the North star. Mostly because he hadn't star watched in over a hundred years and had forgotten the fundamentals of using the sky for driving a ship instead of the latest developments that had happened over the last hundred years. He was trying to remember, but the fact she was lying next to him really made it difficult. They hadn't had sex or drank yet, seeing as they were waiting for the moon.

"Seras…" the General began.

"Yeah?" Seras asked while laying by his side and slowly running a finger across his hairless chest.

"When we have a child together, whenever it happens, I'd liked to name them or her if we are lucky, Hikari." the General said.

"Hikari?" Seras said saying it a couple of times. "I like it. Does it mean something special?"

"Sort of. In Japanese it means light. Seeing as you're technically a creature of the night and yet, living opposite of what you are, when we have a child, they will be hopefully the best of both worlds and the name would be perfect. From darkness came light." the General said.

"Hmm." Seras said while a smile while thinking. "I like the idea too."

"I thought you might." the General said giving her a light kiss.

"You know what I think of this moment as?" Seras asked sitting up with him as the moon started to slowly rise.

"The most beautiful and happy moment in your life?" the General asked popping the top off.

"No." Seras said amazed at how beautiful it did look though. "Our honeymoon. As for the most happiest day was when you saved me from that creep."

"I like that idea. We are totally alone." the General said pulling her closer to his side as they both watched it rise on the side of the ship. "And this has to be the best honeymoon I have ever had."

With their eyes, they got a better view, seeing much more than most people ever did. Once it had looked like it had came out of the water, they both held the bottle up together and then drank from it several times. It took less than ten minutes and he got up and did start singing a serenade that really caught her off guard, which she quickly realized he was drunk, as was she somewhat. It would have been, somewhat better if he had been in a tux or his suit while singing instead of totally naked as he moved around her singing really great in her opinion. It brought tears to her eyes as he sang a few songs and then got back on the bed with her. That night, they made love by the moonlight for a few hours, and it was better than all the other times they had together.

Morning came making him get up as the sun shined in his face giving him a good sunburn in the process, not to mention a massive headache. He then stood up only to drop back to his knees and puke over the edge as she was waking up.

"You okay?" Seras asked rubbing her eyes.

"My head feels like it is going to explode." the General muttered sitting back. "Damn, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Alcohol has never set well with me despite what I have been. I'll be okay in a moment."

"What are you talking about? You sang to me and then we made love that was greater than any of the other times we'd been together. If I ever had any doubts about you before, they are gone. Not that I had any to begin with." Seras said moving the blanket aside enjoying seeing the look on his face and the feeling of the sun on her because it didn't hurt. "Seeing as we are totally alone, why don't we just stay this way until someone shows up."

"Walk around naked?" the General asked.

"Be more fun that way." Seras said seductively as she crawled closer to him.

"Seras…" the General said.

"Yes?" Seras asked while her face was inches from his and he turned away.

"Are you sure you want to kiss me?" the General said gesturing over the edge as he put a finger on her lips.

"Oh….no. And considering what is going through your mind, I suggest you go pee first too. Then we can have some more fun. Unless there is something else we need to do." Seras said glancing around and only seeing the ocean for miles. "I see nothing, not even fish jumping or birds flying."

"This sucks. But, it also doesn't." the General said getting up and wobbling slightly. "Whoa. Is the world spinning or the ship rocking? I can't tell…."

"I guess you need some help." Seras said helping him back inside. "No more drinks for you."

"Like I said, alcohol never did agree with me. At least the headache is gone finally." the General said.

For the next two weeks, there was no signs of land or birds or any other ships. They even fired off a flare one night in hopes someone would notice it, but nothing came that night or the next day. He was now down to three bags and she had drank around six of the others and a few times off him so far. They didn't get drunk and tossed the bottle that had the rest, but put a note in it anyway, despite how stupid she thought it was. If it wasn't for her memories of that night, he wouldn't have any. There was bits and pieces of it, but mostly from what he saw in her mind is all he got of the experience after getting drunk. Didn't do anything to her that she could tell, other than possibly make her hornier than before. She admitted, even when he had passed out at some point, she didn't stop until she passed out as well, but the time frame was unknown when that happened. Foods that had went bad he tossed into the sea and they did manage to find a few other things to toss overboard as well to help reduce the weight load. All the extra fuel was just about used and he was sure they would be running on fumes in another few weeks with their current speed. The General figured that all the extra fuel was on board because the ship was suppose to be captured and go on a long trip that they had stopped and possibly to be used for the trip back to England after the capture. They were down to the one shower working after some work on the pipes and thankfully the one toilet still as long as water was put into it after use, while the rest of the ship around them was slowly dying. The salt water was corroding the wires and causing many problems with other internal workings so most of the lights had shorted out. Clean drinking water was something he had trouble with because it was contaminated. Not badly, but enough to get sick by a normal person, so he was being careful with it. There was pop though and it worked for both of them, even though it was warm.

They did find land, but it was to the left of the ship and when they started nearing it, they found dark clouds hanging out nearby. Doing the only thing he could, he stayed close to the land, but far enough away to avoid crashing or getting stuck in the rocks and or sand. When he tried to go around the storm, they only got caught up in it and ended up being tossed around again for several hours, but not as bad as the other one. Though the General figured something was up because it sort of seemed like they were moving faster than they should be. Eventually they got out of it but had lost sight of the land and weren't even sure what direction they were heading now even though the General was sure it was somewhere southern. It took a long time to get the water out of the ship again and most of the day in the sun to get their clothes, the blankets and the mattresses clean. Which they had little trouble with because, with nothing in sight once again, unfortunately yet fortunately, and no one around, they spent their time having fun until night. With her currently sleeping, he looked at the stars and looked out around them. It didn't take long after turning the ship slightly to find there was land nearby and he was sure where they were, much to his surprise and shock considering how far they were from England. Considering he had no been doing this sort of boating in many years, he wasn't really sure if a ship was possible of traveling this far even in good condition, but seeing as they were and still at it, he didn't bothering giving it much more thought in case he might end up jinxing whatever was going on. However, being where he thought they were after seeing several boats in the water doing patrols, he turned away and headed in a different direction he was sure would take them some place he knew.

"General, it's been over a month. And no one has even came looking for us." Seras said as he was steering.

"I know. I have two bags left and I am pretty sure about where we might be at. Plus there is still some food and just over a dozen bags of blood in there for you. Don't ask me how, but it probably has something to do with the fact we were originally headed for South America. I find it a miracle we avoided the Bermuda Triangle. Unless that mass storm was it back when this all started." the General said.

"So that is where we are headed? I can see the tips of mountains or something like that." Seras said squinting slightly.

"Um, no. Remember that storm a week or so back?" the General asked.

"Yeah. At least it wasn't as bad as the first one." Seras said.

"That was Cape Cod…no, that is in America. Um, Cape something…" the General said snapping his fingers. "We were lucky we didn't run aground or sink in that storm. That land we saw was the bottom of Africa. One of the reasons why the air was so cold."

"They why didn't we turn around and head back up the coast for home?" Seras asked.

"It was a storm. I had no idea which direction we were going and I was doing my best to avoid going towards land until the storm was gone. In a few hours, we should be arriving in or around Australia. Or nearing Southern China possibly, that general area. Turning around would have been a bad idea because we didn't have the fuel to return." the General said.

"And if we are not near Australia or China? Where are we?" Seras asked.

"Somewhere in the South Pacific as surprising as that sounds. We should come across someone and hopefully soon. As much as I like watching you walk around with nothing on…" the General said.

"And enjoying all the personal time we spend together…" Seras said nudging him slightly with her bare hip and kinky smile.

"We are running out of fuel. I give us another day at most. If we had some liquor, I could add it to the fuel. Once was told it helps add more RPM's, but I haven't tried it myself. Then again, I think it was whiskey that only did that." the General said.

"I don't see any ships other than the land we are headed towards." Seras said walking over and looking out the window. "But I see birds. Looks like an island though. We are moving fast, but I'd say a good hour or more before we get close enough to make out details without having to use our eyes."

"I did find some lights that work so we can signal with Morse code. If we start getting fired on, we can easily put up a white sheet. There is nothing here worth stealing anyway. Too damaged to ever consider rebuilding." the General said.

"You could possibly buy it and get that ship you always…." Seras said.

"Won't work." the General said shaking his head. "The reason a battleship is that big is because of the power of the weapons. You put one of those turrets on this thing, the chance of the ship getting turned over from the recoil is…to high. Besides, this thing hasn't been anything but a serious pain every since we boarded it."

"True…" Seras said walking up to him seductively and touching his arms with her fingers. "However, some good did come of this trip. Such as, the moon. The serenade I was really moved by, and all the sex we've been having. No orders, no consequences, no one to look out for…"

He grunted lightly as he tied the steering wheel in place.

"I admit I agree with the feelings you are having like I am about missing everyone back home, including Lance, but all this time has been memorable." Seras said.

"Can't deny that." the General said turning to embrace her. "I haven't walked around naked all day and night in many years. These last few weeks have been very interesting. Actually, I don't really have words for it."

"Seeing as it looks like we'll be having company again soon and then finally going back home, I think…." Seras said pulling him down on the mattress they had put by the wheel after that night with the moon.

During the month they were gone, Alucard and Pip, along with a few men went down to South America on a lead. It was discreet and very secretive about them even being gone, so much so that she made sure to everyone that Alucard was in fact in his room downstairs just waiting to be let loose. Integra had the place on high alert anyway as soon as they left, just in case an attack was about to happen. They got info that Millennium had a base of operations down there so the two were sent to check things out. She gave orders to Alucard to search and destroy, but to try and avoid getting innocents killed if at all possible. For Pip, he was ordered to find any and all info that looked important while Alucard had any threats taken care of. Two of his most trusted men came with him to watch their Captains back. They left discreetly as possible, filing no flight plans and got there without incident.

Alucard stayed in the pent house suite and the other three got rooms on the first floor. The next morning was a disaster. News crews were surrounding the massive hotel saying there was a man in the penthouse suite that had taken the hotel hostage. There was people still in the hotel, though most evacuated and weren't stopped. Pip and his men were able to get out quickly as the local police and their version of SWAT team forces moved in, most of them making a line outside the main steps while many more ran inside, some helping take the supposed hostages out that they found. The rest stormed to the top floor. Though they didn't say it on the news, the man behind the so called report of hostage taking was a man in a pin stripped business suit. And he liked to play with a deck of cards, shuffling them or just tossing them back an forth between hands.

Alucard called Integra, who was watching the TV at the time, and asked her what she wanted him to do. She wanted to yell at him, but with Lance there and playing with his toys somewhat quietly and very content, she told him to search and destroy as before when he was about to leave. He smiled brightly and then hung up before calling Pip and telling him what Integra ordered. Then he drank one of the Immortal blood packs he brought with him as a lot of men stormed into his room. It was an instant blood bath which he revealed in greatly.

Pip and his men, after hearing from Alucard, started doing a little sabotage work outside. Having taken out three of the SWAT like forces and hiding in their outfits, they went around and hid bombs or killed people discreetly. This was all happening as a lot of fighting was taking place inside. Sounds of gun fire filled the air inside as the command tent outside exploded about ten seconds after Pip left it. He lit a cigarette as men began running around to put out the fires and then more explosions took place as a few vehicles went up along with another couple of tents nearby. He met up with his men and took out the troops stationed near a helicopter before taking it for their own purposes.

At this time, Alucard came outside and found the men running around putting out fires and trying to control the lot of people watching, plus a long line of the SWAT like people pointing their weapons at him With the Immortal blood he drank along with all the blood of the many victims he had taken inside, he really was feeling quite powerful at the moment and very content, at least in the feeding capacity. The man in the suit walked up, obviously in charge because the troops didn't do anything or stop him. After introducing himself as, Gamble, he talked about wanting to challenge Alucard for some time now. Alucard, looking for a good opponent, pulled his guns and laughed as he accepted the challenge. A mass amount of cards came at him and he moved out of the way firing at ones that got close. The two started running around real fast, Gamble tossing more cards, with the few that hit him actually causing damage and pain, and he firing his guns that kept missing as the man avoided the rounds with ease.

Now on top of the hotel, and Alucard bleeding a trail, though healing a bit better than normal because of the Immortal blood in him, Gamble stood several feet away with a gloating look and tone as he said he was surprised. He expected more out of the vampire that took out the demon Set. Alucard stood and put his guns away moving quickly as more cards were tossed at him. This time they kept missing as he rushed around the surprised man as he unlocked his restriction power to level one. Gamble never had a chance after that as Alucard began ripping into his body as he rushed by several times. Gamble didn't have a chance to even try or mutter anything when Alucard rushed up and bit into his neck. As he was drinking him, he suddenly burst into blue flames and burned away as Alucard laughed.

"Hmm. As impressive as your power was, the General could have taken you before all his changes. You were a good distraction however and gave me the information I needed to know….." Alucard said.

Pip and his men were now behind him in the helicopter with Pip calling for him to get in before they had to take on any more people. Going to a airport nearby that Integra found out through connections of the General, she found friends down there of his that helped the group get back home to England.

They were back wearing their clothes as he steered the slowly dying ship towards a port he had once visited just over or it was near, ten years ago, and several other times many, many years back. There was a large rock standing extremely tall out of the water and had a carved Buddha priest standing in a dug out section of the rock that faced away from the mainland behind it. The head was missing as age and erosion had taken it away many years ago. They couldn't see the mainland very well, but that rock along with various others were in view as they headed in. They had passed a few other, smaller ships, such as personal yachts, a few outfitted PT boats and other patrol type boats, but nothing even half their size. If they were being signaled or hailed, they had no way of knowing and since no ships came near them, they figured they were being ignored, or about to be ambushed. The navy vessel looked like it had been through hell so there was a good chance they were being left alone and avoided for the reason the ship probably seemed haunted. Considering the blood that was left in areas on the outside that somehow managed to not get washed off in the storms, it made the appearance even more creepier to look at as haunted.

"All we have to do is stay next to each other and we'll be safe. Many illegal things happen here so, ignore whatever you see that is wrong." the General said.

"Drugs, prostitution, weapons smuggling and things like that?" Seras asked unfazed by the info.

"And more." the General said as the mainland came into view.

"Why were you here all those years ago? Wasn't for sightseeing." Seras said.

"You don't try reading my mind often do you?" the General said.

"I like the sound of your voice. Not to mention that takes effort and I'm doing what I can to minimize using any abilities or powers." Seras said.

"True. So am I. Um….it was to pick up something, I think for someone else. Or it was to meet someone for info….um…." the General said trying to remember as they heard a choking sort of noise and then felt the ship start slowing down. "Ah come on! No!"

"So close to land and now we are really dead in the water." Seras muttered as she followed him to the engine room. "Maybe the propellers got snagged on something. You did say a lot of ships had been sunk here…"

"It's possible. But I doubt it." the General said sliding down a rail.

The engine had not only ran out of fuel and fumes to burn, but had seized up as well. In anger he threw the wrench at the machine and it bounced past him, which she just ducked out of the way of easily and didn't blink at either.

"Now what?" Seras asked casually.

"We fly the flag and hope someone shows up." the General said as they started out of the engine room.

Then the lights that had been on went out. After a quick check, with her helping him around in the dark.

"That's it. She sailed her last cruise. Everything is dead. I doubt I could even flush the toilet if I dumped water into it." the General said.

"Nothing is running anymore?" Seras asked.

"Yeah, I don't hear any sorts of sounds that would indicate she still has anything working. We better go the kitchen." the General said turning the flashlight he brought along on. "I'll eat what I can and you'll have to drink what is left of the blood packets."

"What about yours?" Seras asked.

"I have been replacing the ice remember? There is some ice left I'll use up. Do you need…." the General asked.

"No. I had a drink or two from you this morning. I should be fine for now. The others will help." Seras said.

She looked at him with envy as he ate the last chocolate bar on the ship as she finished the last bag and then used the last of the mouthwash.

"That is the most I have ever drank. I can tell a big difference." Seras said.

"No more hunger?" the General asked.

"No cravings, but the feeling of power I get from it is tempting." Seras said.

"I can tell. Makes me want one of my bags. I better just in case." the General said.

There was still enough ice left to fill his icebox that held the last bag as he finished off the other one and then ate several more things filling quite full and energetic. There was still pop so they grabbed a few and then walked back up to the top deck above the bridge.

"Okay. I was able to rig a pole of sorts with some of the metal scraps from the helicopter that didn't get thrown overboard. Just have to watch I don't cut myself on this rotor blade." the General said tying the flag to it along with a white sheet that had the words S.O.S. wrote on it by the use of various dark fluids on the ship, some cooking oils and the rest of the engine oil.

"If someone comes to help us, are we just abandoning ship?" Seras asked as they lifted it into the air.

"I'd sink her, but there is nothing valuable left. Computers are flooded and blown. No hard drives survived as far as I could tell. Papers were all washed away and ripped apart." the General said.

"Just making sure." Seras said.

"If we could get a tug boat…." the General began when suddenly they were peppered with ammo.

They both got down and then, seeing where they were being shot from, they went over the side and got inside the ship as bullets kept impacted where they had been. It wasn't long until they saw parts of the flags floating away in the air and on the water.

"At least we got someone's attention." the General said as they heard more impacts outside.

"We will be in trouble if the ship starts sinking. Our coats are rather heavy…" Seras said. "And if I have to swim, I'll be using more power up…"

"I know." the General said pulling his guns. "Stay…no, you wouldn't anyway. Let's find something for you to throw at them."

"Like what?" Seras asked.

"Rip this pipe off the ceiling." the General said helping her.

A good twelve foot water pipe came off after a quick tug, splashing foul water into the walkway.

"What do you want me to do, club them with this?" Seras asked as they held their noses.

"They are coming back around to this side. When they make a pass, you can throw it at them." the General said.

"To sink them?" Seras asked.

"They'll call for help. And…." the General was saying when they heard a explosion outside.

"That wasn't us. The ship didn't feel like it took a hit." Seras said.

A quick glance outside showed the refitted above two deck boat sinking slowly into ocean as smoke arose quickly. He holstered his guns as they walked out hearing more engines. At the front of the boat, there was a couple of other boats that were military in design, but by the looks of the crew standing outside, they were mercenaries or pirates. These boats were one deck above and two below, solid black with yellow stripes down the side, a fifty cal on the front and one of the back of each. They split going on either side of the ship and didn't even say anything as they opened fire. The two both dropped quickly as bullets from AK's, other assault rifles and the fifty cals bounced off the sides of the hull or made holes, plus the bridge area, but mostly the front were they were at. They quickly crawled into the hole where the deck gun was as their aim became better.

"One three, we both go out. I'll shoot the people on the right, you toss that…need a new pole." the General said seeing she dropped the pole from earlier.

She ripped a two inch large pipe, about seven feet long, from the wall, which thankfully didn't have anything in it..

"I throw this in hopes I puncture the hull and sink the ship on the left." Seras said.

"On three then." the General said.

"Why don't we wait until they stop firing first?" Seras said grabbing his arm.

After a good minute, the firing stopped, either because they realized no one was coming out, or because they ran out of ammo or that they hit the two of them on the ship. The said two didn't think on it as they rushed out quickly. She dashed up, saw the boat moving closer to the ship to board and gave it a good toss. The few men on the ship that noticed her at the last second and saw her throw the metal pipe started to laugh. That didn't last long as it went through the deck and the engine that was still running. She wasn't really sure if the pipe went completely through as she had tossed it to do, but the result was worth what happened anyway. The engine, being on when the impact took place, blew up seconds later taking the men and entire boat with.

He rushed up and took aim quickly. The guys on the fifties cals went down first from direct hits to the head while the three men with assault rifles started firing rapidly as a couple other guys came up from above firing back. With his coat being closed and him moving to avoid any shots close to his head, he fired back emptying his clips.

"You're bleeding." Seras said crawling up quickly as he was laying on the deck reloading.

"Can't tell if it went through or grazed my leg." the General grunted out between clenched teeth. "Can you…"

He looked over the edge and moved back as a couple rounds hit were his head had been. She ripped his pant leg to find a bullet did more than graze. It didn't go through the bone, but it nicked his shin rather well. She licked his wound making it stop bleeding so heavily and then backed off quickly as she saw his body took over healing it up before her eyes.

"Now I got the taste in my mouth." Seras muttered as he looked over the side and fired a few rounds. "You got him."

"Good." the General said sitting up. "I'm going to jump over there…unless you want to…."

"I'll do it. I got the energy to spend." Seras said.

She jumped easily over and landed in the back. The sight of all the blood made her thinking about trying to licking it up since the taste was still in her mouth, but she shook it off quickly and went down inside. There was one man who fired a pistol at her she barely felt as it hit her coat in the chest. Before he could fire another round, she grabbed the gun and then reached into his chest crushing his heart. Fazing her hand back out, she found the bridge after checking for any other attackers. Seeing none, she drove it up to the front and ended up banging it into the side of their ship and knocking herself to the floor. Other than paint getting scrapped, nothing else happened as she shut the engine off and then got out tossing him a rope. After tying it to the ship, he jumped down.

"Good thing that coat hmm?" the General said poking where she was shot.

"Better than a bullet in the chest and expending energy to heal." Seras said brushing lightly at the damaged area. "They are all dead. What do we do with them?"

"I'd say leave them, but that's too tempting for you. I can feel it…" the General said.

"Toss." Seras said agreeing.

"Sharks and other fish will eat them." the General said.

She was tossing the guy she had killed personally as he was working with the radio.

"Hello, mayday, mayday. We need help. Our ship can't be missed since it is a big one. All power and fuel is gone and we need a tug into port. Please send help soon." the General said.

"Who is this?" a slight Mexican voice asked in Cantonese.

"The General. Why?" the General asked without thinking first.

"General who? Where's Lord Yeutan?" the same man asked without switching to English.

"Probably dead if he was on this boat or the other that attacked us." the General said switching channels. "Should have figured that they'd be on their own channel. Oh well. My excuse is I haven't done something like this in awhile."

He switched it to the emergency channel and repeated his request, in a few languages.

"Now we wait. I suggest we grab a few weapons since we may get attacked by more pirates or worse." the General said.

They couldn't take the fifty cals, but got some grenades they found, several assault rifles other than a couple AK's and even a rocket launcher with three rockets, not including the one in it.

"How long should we wait?" Seras asked as they checked the weapons on the deck where the deck gun was once.

"If there is nothing by nightfall, we take that smaller boat and head for the mainland. From there, we make all the calls we need and then come back for the boat." the General said.

"What if someone board this rust bucket as you call it?" Seras asked.

"Where, if they got it moving, would they hide it?" the General asked waving his hand at the surrounding area.

"I don't get on boats much and barely did before." Seras said looking around. "But I do see what you mean. I can't wait to get back on land."

"Me too. I haven't been on a boat trip like this is so long. Hmm, looks like we have people coming to the rescue." the General said walking to the edge.

"I see about a dozen boats, of mixed varieties." Seras said.

"I think we are going to be in more trouble." the General said.

"I'm guessing you're saying that because of the rocket launcher someone is…" Seras said seeing it as well.

They both ran away from the edge, grabbing a few of the weapons as they both jumped up and into the bridge. The rocket hit the boat next to them turning it into a large fireball that sank quickly and rocked the entire ship. A lot of gun fire erupted as the boats got closer trying to hit them. They both peeked out seeing the boats firing at each other and at the cruiser, doing little to the armor.

"They are fighting over us. Nice." the General said with a frown. "At least it will eliminate our opposition."

"We are being boarded on the right side." Seras said looking out over the edge of the broken window only to duck back in as bullets hit where her head once was. "What do we do?"

"Surrender. The ship is gone anyway." the General said setting the AK on a broken console. "We'll keep our other weapons hidden."

The gun fight continued for a good ten minutes as they watched and listened. Five boats had been sunk before they walked away from the broken windows. Finally they heard boots running towards their area and both sat on the floor near the wheel waiting.

"At least I'm not in my uniform." Seras said.

"True. And no offense, since the shower died, we both don't smell all that attractive to begin with. So we shouldn't have to worry about being…um…" the General said.

"Raped or molested? Like that would happen anyway." Seras scoffed as guns were pointed into the room from either door. "You smell worse than I do. But I only notice because you haven't changed your underwear. Not that you have had much choice."

"At least I am wearing a pair." the General muttered as they were yelled at.

"We surrender!" the two back before the men started firing.

Five men who looked like mercenaries, came in and looked around as two of them held guns on the couple. One man pulled his radio and told someone over the line in Chinese what they had found. The General knew what the man said, but kept silent as there was a lot of yelling back and forth. They both stood as they were practically hauled to their feet.

"Sorry, I'm fluent in Japanese, English and a few others, but I don't know what you're saying." the General said after he was asked a few questions.

"You, Captain of this ship?" the dirty and blackened bearded man in a mostly green outfit that was probably a Chinese uniform or Korean at one time, asked in broken English.

"No. Not the official Captain. He and everyone else died a month ago. We are the only ones left on this busted rust bucket. Nothing is working because we are simple soldiers, not real engineers and such." the General said.

Another couple men came onto the bridge, looking as bad as the others, and told the man in charge that the ship was deserted, plus badly damaged.

"Everyone that died was thrown overboard." the General said when asked were they were in more broken English. "Rotting corpses aren't great to look at and smell bad. And I am not nor ever have been a cannibal."

With a gesture, they were both grabbed by their arms and pulled through the hallways. As they exited to the main deck, several men in hiding places in the dark jumped out with knifes or started shooting. It was obvious these people knew how to fight and were trained well because the General and Seras were not injured or even knocked around as the men around them died quickly. Several assault rifles were put in their faces and after seeing they weren't going to try anything, they were grabbed and pulled out unto the main deck.

"Were you the one that called for help?" a former Australian naval officer, only because he was wearing the uniform and had the accent, but it had no rank pins, asked as he smoked a cigar. "You either are a really stupid man or someone who knows very little about this area of the world. Only, people with illegal backgrounds and worse live here. I have to say that seeing that jackass Lord Yuetan is dead is a good thing. Even got rid of Tage and his group, though it cost me two of my boats and several of my men. However, I now have this ship. As terrible as she looks."

The two were checked over for weapons and found to have nothing as the man talked. Once they were found not to have anything and then got sneered at and pushed away roughly before the four men went and stood by the other men near the man talking.

"I am Mr. Harley. Leader of Skulls." Harley said waving a hand at the men near him and then at the five boats around the front on the ship. "It's been the talk of the seas lately about a missing British ship. Imagine the surprise about hearing about this ship ending up here of all places. There is no reward for finding the ship, so, we'll just have to take it off your hands."

"That's good the hear. I was wondering if they even were looking for us." Seras said crossing her arms.

"I'm not the Captain. Neither is she. We were, along for the ride, per say. Everyone else died off but us during an attack and, being just technically inclined enough, the ship slowly died around us as we tried to keep it working. I was here many years ago once and…seeing as I knew barely any place else to go once I figured out where we were, I headed here. I'm know by a few people here, if they are still alive. There wasn't enough fuel to return home, nor enough food or water to survive going anywhere else." the General said. "Personally, I can't wait to get off this junk heap."

"I think…..you are lying." the man said pulling a Colt Python off his hip and pointed at her. "My men are still searching the ship to find the rest of the crew."

"They are dead and gone, tossed overboard to keep disease from spreading, or forming." the General stated. "Yeah, some people survived but ended up dying anyway due to little medical assistance."

"Unless you tell me what I want to know, everything from the valuables, what really happened here and who you two really are, I will shoot her." Harley said.

"No wait!" the General said quickly as the gun was cocked. "I told you the truth. If you're not going to believe me, then please, if you are going to shoot her, do it in the arm."

She only raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything, other than giving him a look, even though she knew what he was thinking as the men all gave him a strange look.

"What?" Harley asked.

"I plan on having children with her someday. So don't shoot her anywhere vital. Nor in the leg, because we like to take long walks. You can have this ship and anything you find. Just let us have a raft or drop us off at Roanapur." the General said with a fake pleading voice.

"You must be a real idiot mate! I plan shooting her fucking brains out and then having fun with her dead body!" Harley shouted and then moved the gun to point at him. "You know what, I think I'll just shoot you instead and then me and my men will have some fun. Hearing her scream as we rape her over and over will make it more appealing!"

The men laughed as she glared at them.

"Oh, well, I can't let you do that." the General said and then dejectedly. "And I was hoping to avoid fighting."

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" Harley asked mockingly while waving his Colt at them.

They never even saw him reach into his coat, they just saw their boss suddenly fall back as his brains were blown out the back of his head along with most of it following, and the General holding two long magnums in his hands. They started to bring their guns up when he fired along with her. She was using the pistol she pocketed from the man she crushed the heart of earlier. As the men on the other ships started firing, they both jumped away fazing at the same time onto the bridge. The few men up there were too shocked to even raise their weapons in time. They both threw the bodies out the windows and grabbed a couple assault rifles from the fallen men as more men started towards the bridge. The two hallways to the bridge erupted into heavy gun fire as the invaders tried to storm the couple. The men fired burst after burst while the two experienced warriors only fired a few rounds taking out men quickly before heading out. They could hear others moving around and kept to the darker areas, even though there was little light to begin with because the power was out. However, with all the different bullet holes and other damages, light from outside was getting through various cracks and those holes.

They had been lucky and not hit when the ship was hit by several dozen rounds of fifty caliber ammo from the boats. Sure the cruiser was built to withstand a lot of punishment, but it could only stand against so much for so long. Being a bit waterlogged and the fact she was slowly sinking from several small holes along the water line and under it didn't help. Seeing a few men looking around with some cheap night vision goggles, she stepped out and took aim as they kept looking around.

"Hey!" Seras yelled.

They looked her direction as she fired a round that hit above them. The group screamed as they were blinded instantly from the flash. The General rushed forward with her and gave them several quick fatal martial art attacks. They continued on and found two more groups and took them out without firing any shots.

"I don't sense anyone else." Seras said while sniffing. "Nor smell anyone other than you alive."

"We're in trouble." the General said.

"I know. All this fighting and blood is making me feel that hunger craving." Seras said. "Normally I would be okay, but being on the water this long is taking its toll."

"This is useless now." the General said tossing the icebox away as he finished his last blood packet. "Hopefully I can hold out until I get more."

She only spent six seconds on his neck and then after he took a minute to recover afterwards, they stepped out onto the deck. A few pop shots took out the few people on the various boats leaving them alone once again.

"I don't know if this will work, but we have little choice." the General said as they returned back to the top.

"Why don't we just use one of the rockets and sink her?" Seras asked as they got on one of the boats.

There was seven boats total still functioning and enough rope and even a few cables they were tying to the front of the bow to drag the cruiser into the port.

"Because, the British Navy will want to see her. Better if we don't have to point out where she sank and that we did it. She's busted and pretty much totally worthless since nothing works anymore, but it's all business and political crap that has to be done to write her off and such. Sir Integra will go bonkers on us if we didn't try something and we both know Alucard would tell if we were lying." the General said. "He'll know with my vast knowledge and years of experience that I could formulate some plan."

"And they don't do that when other ships sink at sea?" Seras asked as they continued. "The political stuff."

"They do, but that's why there is submarines and divers to go down and take a look at the ships. I'd rather not get blamed for the damages and sinking her and then made to go down to take the pictures and such. We just tell them everything we know, write it in a report and they deal with everything else." the General said.

"She's sinking anyway." Seras said as they finished tying the last rope.

"We've sealed off the last two decks so she shouldn't sink any further. There may be other damage where water will get higher as the other two levels get full." the General said.

"And if she keeps sinking?" Seras asked as they stood.

"In the ports, the water isn't as deep." the General said.

"Ah. Okay….seeing as you don't have anymore blood to drink and….I can actually get it from anyone…" Seras said with a cringe.

"Seras…" the General said touching her shoulder. "A lot of people here are all crooks. Killers, rapist, murders and other felons. I know you'd rather not drink from anyone ever, but it may come down to it. I know some people here though that may still be around and if so, I can get some help for you. But you may have…."

"I know. The thought of having to do it is driving me crazy." Seras said rubbing his hand. "If I do end up having little choice, just make sure I don't completely feed of them. Alucard make think it fun to steal someone's soul, but I don't want to. And as long as I don't bite them and just do the cut and drink thing, I can keep from turning them."

"True. But, you've got my soul technically." the General said.

"You got your freedom and it back. Somehow…" Seras said.

"You know what I meant." the General said nudging her lovingly.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't thinking of it like that." Seras said blushing slightly. "I just…"

"We'll confront that issue if it comes to that. Seeing as we've rigged the steering in all of them, all you have to do…" the General said.

"Rush to each one quickly and start the engines to full speed after rigging the wheel not to move. Got it." Seras said.

She jumped off and was gone in a flash. He watched as she quickly jumped from each one to the other, staying five seconds at the most. She ended up back by him within thirty seconds.

"I don't think…." Seras began after a minute.

"No, we're moving. Hopefully no one goes into that open port we picked. Looks run down and abandoned. Timing here will be crucial so I'll have to help." the General said.

"Just don't exert yourself too much. We can't help our condition, but if we loose control, even with everything we've been through…." Seras said.

"I know. Integra may end up having to seal us if that happens. It will be worse on you because I won't be able to feed." the General said.

After twenty minutes, he figured they were close enough. Some people and others coming, started to arrive on other piers as they watched the large ship and them coming in. Ignoring the spectators, they quickly got onto the other boats and steered them away, cut the engines and then the lines. On the last boat, they both cut the line and the General jumped off into the water. As that boat went out of the way, Seras jumped to his arms and they climbed the rope quickly as the large ship got closer and closer, passing within inches of a wooden dock next to it. After ten feet past the wooden dock, she hit the ground underwater and kept going for another five feet before jerking to a complete stop. The two on the top deck fell down from the sharp jerk.

"Thought she'd run aground much closer." the General said.

"Must be all the water she's taken on." Seras said standing back up. "Land, thank god. Now our energy won't be sapped at as much as before."

He jumped over the side and then turned catching her.

"Hey look, the local authorities are coming this way." Seras said.

"We need to run. These are very corrupt cops." the General said grabbing her hand as they took off down the dock quickly.

"Freeze!" several of the officers said as they pulled their pistols.

The General kicked an empty oil barrel their way, which caught them by surprise as it was coming at them through the air and not rolling. As they ducked and took cover from another he kicked, the two turned to the left and started away from them quickly. Several gun shots, all which missed as they turned right, running into a building that had people working on several boats. As the working people gave them glances or shouted at them, the police ran in scaring the people to the floor as they gave chase and firing their weapons. They lightly punched out a few guys who trying to stop them and then busted out the back door. By the time the police made it to that area, no one knew or saw where they ran off to.

"God, I am tired. I can't remember the last time I had to run for my life. This is pathetic." the General said breathing hard as he leaned over holding himself up with his hands on his knees. "And we have several miles to over before getting to that nuns place. Wish I could remember her name, even if she is still alive."

"Why there?" Seras asked as she glanced about from inside the alleyway they were currently hiding in. "Sir Integra will have a fit if she learns we got help from Catholics."

"One, I can get us money. Two, I may be able to get us…correction, you some blood. Nuns are on that no sex thing. Never know, might actually find a virgin there." the General said.

"You mean the cut and drink from them process right?" Seras asked.

"Yes, if they don't have a suture thing.." the General said. "Virgin blood is more powerful."

"Is better than biting someone." Seras said.

"Yeah." the General said standing up. "We really need a bath and new clothes too. Seras, you do know that you can be in the sunlight even if you don't drink from me."

"Yes. I can just feel the drain difference between normal blood and Immortal blood. And the more I exert myself…" Seras said trailing off.

"The more energy lost, right." the General said looking around. "Okay, I think we can move out now."

"Is there anyone else you can go to for help? Someone closer?" Seras asked after a couple miles of walking.

"There is a woman I heard of that is working here now that I once…had some dealings with. I just don't know what Balalaika is doing here though." the General said.

"Who is she?" Seras asked quietly.

"Former Russian….commander of some sort. Been awhile." the General said also quietly as they talked just high enough to hear each other.

"So many memories and so little remembered." Seras chuckled.

"The important stuff is there. Other details get lost with time. I can remember the first time we met clearly and some of our talks, but what you were doing before Hellsing…um, " the General said really trying to think. "It wasn't seven eleven, that's a store."

"D-11." Seras said with mixed feelings.

"Oh right. It was a letter, not a number." the General said as she shook her head. "Now had I been part of that group or at least worked with you then, even if it was on another team, I would have remembered."

They walked down an open street that was filled with many people going about their business. Some window shopping or looking at stuff on step up tables. It wasn't so crowded that they had trouble staying together, but just enough to hide among the populace if the police suddenly showed up.

They hadn't seen any cameras looking at them nor anyone with binoculars or such at the time they arrived. Not that it matter for Seras since she didn't show up anyway, but as far as they had been able to tell from snippets of conversations, the two people who got off the large military cruiser/destroyer/battleship, and one person who said aircraft carrier, the nation changed as well with the different conversation, but the fact only two got off stayed the same.

As for descriptions of them, it seemed it was a guy and a girl. Her having long blonde hair or short spiky blonde hair or yellow chopped hair. Her outfit seemed to consist of black or blue or brown or green pants, the shirt was an unknown, possibly black and some blue jacket, it being a long to short type and loaded with pockets. The long part was right, but the pockets were just for her hands. Even though she hated doing it, they did find another building where boats were being worked on and seeing as they both needed to keep their coats, had used the paint they found to mess with their outfits. She now had a reddish brown coat that, even though was now dry, looked wrong but blended the two of them in with the rest of the rundown and beggar crowd.

His description consisted of a tall black or dark blue to deep purple hair with a long black coat. Someone important must have seen him a little closer because more than one person mentioned him being in a suit of some sort. Doing the only thing he could, he tossed the suit coat and vest, hiding the contents inside his larger coat which was now a reddish orange and tints of yellow on the edges. Thankfully no one saw their faces well enough to say anything about them, but what little they got said she had a small and youngish face while he had a strong and dirty face. It irked her a little to have to muddy up her face some to make herself look older and such, but she had little choice. He had just more than a five o'clock shadow so he was keeping himself a bit better hidden considering his description.

"Once you have lived a few hundred to a thousand years like I have, you tend to stop remembering certain things for the more important ones." the General said. "I can remember almost every moment with all the women I have been with. But conversations with people, not as much as I like. Same with some of the longer fights I have been in. It was just one swing after another. And then it was over."

"Hmm. Anything else about us you have forgotten?" Seras asked.

"Other than the D-11 thing, not a lot else. Given time, some more details will fade away. Others will stand out more than certain moments. How we met will always be burned into my mind. Our first night in bed together." the General said with a smile he couldn't stop.

"Your first night with Sir Integra?" Seras asked.

"I'm trying not to remember that a lot." the General grumbled as his smiled faded quickly.

"Was she? Ummm…." Seras asked with mixed feelings, though jealousy was the lowest.

"Sex is no fun without the foreplay and reciprocation from the partner. If something happened to you, really dead and not coming back, and Integra wanted me back, I'd do it to save face and help her, otherwise, even if she wanted to have more children, I'd oblige just because, not because I would want sex. Really, you are the best I have ever been with." the General stated firmly and with great emotion.

"You're just saying that." Seras said nudging him lightly.

"With everyone else, I was worried about hurting them in some way, too much strength and all, plus knowing what I was. With you, I do what I can not to harm you, plus being different, you stay awake longer than any woman I have been with, plus I know you can take….um…" the General said trailing off as he felt his blood boil into his face, along with other places and make him start to loose his concentration.

"Those deep powerful thrust that have a tendency to get me off quickly." Seras said seeing him get riled up. "Unless I am doing all the work which grinds my…"

"Blunt. Kinda figure with all we have been doing lately, my libido would need more time to recover." the General muttered closing his coat as she laughed and thought up some ideas in her mind while also showing him. "Keep thinking about it some more, and I'll think up things that I will broadcast back over this lovely link and make your pants visibly wet."

"You are no fun to tease sometimes." Seras huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm tired, cranky, wet, haven't had a shower in over a week or so, and could really use something to eat." the General grumbled. "Otherwise, I am sorry Seras. The want to shag as you Brit's put it, is really there."

"I know. Other than the hunger part, I feel the same things. I wonder if there is any ATM's around?" Seras asked not only for the important reason, but also to change the subject.

"In a area of the world like this? I'd be surprised." the General said with a sigh.

"Is there any ATM's around here?" Seras asked loudly. "All we have is cards."

He was about to turn around and, basically yell at her for drawing attention. She did ask in English and this part of the world didn't really use that. However, they got lucky and didn't get any of the wrong attention as a good dozen people or more gave directions and pointed, using English.

"That was easy. Thanks!" Seras said as she started off down a different street.

"We could have the entire police force and god knows who else on our ass any second now." the General muttered as he walked behind her and glanced around.

"We aren't being watched. I am…reaching out and listening plus grazing people's minds to see if we are…well, being watched. As far as I have been able to tell, for the last half hour or so, we've been in the clear. Most people look at us as a down on their luck couple, drunkards, or worse." Seras muttered. "Many think you are robbing the cradle and I am a slut looking for her next meal through sex."

"And you were going to tell me this, when? And how?" the General asked.

"I thought you were monitoring my mind. As for the ability, it is something you never really got around to learning, mostly because I just started recently learning it myself. A couple of weeks before the whole boat thing. Why aren't you looking in my mind anyway? Plus, quit looking around suspiciously. Otherwise, we will attract unwanted attention." Seras stated. "Bad enough we keep looking ready to cause trouble."

"I'm avoiding looking in your mind on purpose. It is not easy to walk around aroused." the General muttered as they made a left turn in the street.

"Okay, I admit that is my fault. But with all the sex we had lately, it's hard not to think about it. We recover so quickly and go at it again so fast…." Seras said with a certain tone.

"Seras, please…." the General begged.

"Ah, there it is." Seras said changing the subject mostly because she was rather riled up herself. "A small convenience store like the people said. Even has a couple of gas pumps. Too bad we don't have a car. And look, a pay phone."

"Thank you Jesus." the General said looking up momentarily as he reached into his coat and pulled his wallet that had thankfully not gotten damaged the entire time.

"Hello sir! Ma'am!" the short black haired and goateed man behind the counter said cheerfully while ignoring their attire. "How can I help you today!"

"We must be your first customers of the day or something." Seras said.

_"I think he is high."_ the General said into her mind. "Chocolate?"

"Aisle three sir! Anything else?" the man asked.

"ATM?" Seras asked.

"Behind you by the wall ma'am! Unfortunately it is currently empty and has been for a week. But I can give you money if you buy something." the man said with a bright and hopeful smile.

"You're right, he is high." Seras muttered quietly as they looked at the candy section.

He grabbed a few beat up baskets that were once in Wal-Mart and filled them with handfuls of chocolate bars, some energy drinks and energy bars, plus a few bags of chips and some other foods that were dry goods, minus cans. The man was rather shocked when he came up with all the stuff.

"Um…how much do you want back in cash?" he asked nervously.

_"He thinks he's about to get robbed."_ Seras said in his mind.

"We're not going to rob you. Calm down. I need change for the phone outside though." the General said handing over the card. "And fifty bucks or so to stay at some inn or motel around here."

He ringed it up after the machine said approved, and did calm down as they left with the bags of food.

"You call. I'm eating." the General said.

"For once, it sucks I can't do the same. Strange, I never wanted to ever drink off anyone, but you, I can't help but enjoy it and want to do it often." Seras said.

"I think it is the sexual high it gives you." the General muttered.

"Does the same for you." Seras said smiling sweetly before broadcasting a couple images that though made his eyes light up with interest, also made him glare at her.

She was surprised when she actually connected.

"Hellsing residence. Walter Dolnaise speaking." Walter said.

"It's me Walter, Seras…." Seras said with a calm but sweet tone as she glared back at him for sending thoughts of what he wanted to do to her over the link.

She heard the phone moving around and guessed he had dropped it, but kept it from hitting the ground, probably dancing it around in the air until he caught it in surprise, probably with his wires.

"Miss Victoria? Is it really you?" Walter asked in surprise.

"We're both here Walter." Seras said.

"Where have you two been? Where are you?" Walter asked still in shock.

"Um….General, where are we again?" Seras asked.

"Roanapur." the General said around the food.

"You two are very far from home! Impossible far from home! What the hell are you two doing so far away?" Walter asked in even more shock.

"Well, short version…." Seras said nervously as she was playing with the chain on the receiver. "A couple storms got us lost at sea and we….ended up here by following the coast line. Lack of fuel and the ship was badly damaged made it impossible at the time to turn back around and come home."

"You aren't still on the ship are you Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.

"No. We ran her aground down here in one of the ports. Let the navy know she's down here. Probably better off sinking her permanently." Seras said.

"Are you two okay?" Walter asked after telling someone in the background to go get Integra and to get the computers running.

"For the moment. The General is out of Immortal blood and so far, he hasn't sensed anyone around. I'm doing okay at the moment. He says he knows someone here that might help us." Seras said just enough for Walter to hear.

"That isn't surprising considering his many years and background. We've got the ship on satellite right now." Walter said as he was now on the speaker phone and she stuck more change into the slot. "Is the ship as bad looking as it seems."

"Total write off mean anything?" the General said.

"Are you sure it is them?" Integra asked in the background.

"It sounds like them Sir Integra." Walter said.

"General, if that is really you and Seras, how can you prove it to me?" Integra asked.

"Where's Master?" Seras asked.

"On a mission currently. That doesn't answer my question." Integra said sternly.

"Who else knows about him?" the General exclaimed loud enough for Integra to hear.

"You'll have to do better than that." Integra stated.

"You'll have to ask us something only we'd know. I just used my card a few moments ago to buy food if that helps." the General said.

"Any idiot could have done that in that area of the world. It is overrun with criminals and other felons who are capable of hacking into anyone's accounts with the right information." Integra said. "What happened the night we were together?"

"I'm not mentioning anything other than getting punched by Alucard." the General grumbled. "I'd call it jealousy…"

"What did you two work on that has the letters BG on it?" Integra asked quickly, more to avoid having him go on.

"BG stands for Big General Sir Integra. And it is a she, not an it, Sir." Seras said.

"Artificially Intelligent car." the General said.

"What the hell are you two doing so far from home?" Integra screamed into the phone making Seras hold it away from her ear. "Lance has been driving me crazy by asking where you two idiots have been every day since you left!"

"Not our fault! Millennium was stealing the boat, plus the secrets and the nuke bomb on it at the time. The ship was badly damaged in the storm, two storms and we got lost after the first one. I haven't been out on the sea in so long, I've forgotten how to navigate by the stars." the General stated. "Before you go off yelling again, be thankful we are alive. The ship could have sank and we'd both be dead in the bottom of the ocean floor."

"You're right. I am extremely grateful you are both alive. Once I hear the entire story, then I will figure out what to do next. What is your current plans at the moment?" Integra asked calmly, but also extremely happy to hear they were alive and okay.

"We just arrived back on land a few hours ago and the authorities are after us." Seras said. "The General is hoping some nuns will help us out…."

"Nuns? You're asking Catholics for help?" Integra screamed over the phone loudly enough a few people next to them turned as they heard it. "Have you two lost your minds? I think…"

"Our friend had a bad experience with them when she was younger." the General said sheepishly to the people glaring at them as he waved his hands while Seras covered the phone. "It's only personal with her. Not us."

"Nice one sir. About had a mob of people on us." Seras muttered as the group of people dispersed.

"Find help elsewhere." Integra growled. "Go turn yourselves in…."

"I'd rather walk into the Vatican Integra and take my chances." the General hissed. "The police here are brutal, murderers….not a honest cop here at all!"

"You've been there before then you mean?" Integra asked.

"She means recently." Seras said as she could see he was about to go on about his long life span.

"Yes recently. Within the last decade or so I was here. But I have been here more times as well. This area has been a den of thieves for a long time. Look, I'm running out of change so, we'll contact you if we find a place with a phone in the room. Otherwise, we'll try contacting you tomorrow." the General said.

"Very well. We've already contacted the Queen and told her that you've been located. Several naval personal and a few diplomats apparently should arrive sometime tomorrow evening to deal with the ship. If you can, be there to talk with them and go home with them. Otherwise, find a plane and get back here yesterday." Integra ordered.

"Yes sir." the two said and then hung up as the time ran out.

"That went well. I expected her to come out of the phone and strangle us like I've seen in some of those more comedy style cartoons we've watched together." Seras said.

"Same here. Hey, store dude. You live here long?" the General asked poking his head in.

"Yes sir! What can I get you? Or is it directions?" the man asked.

"Put the word out, I'm looking for a woman named Balalaika." the General said seeing the man flinch very visibly. "We are close friends, don't worry. We'll be in some motel…..wait, can you recommend any, one that has phones and is decent? Maybe with a shower and breakfast in bed too?"

It wasn't a pent house, but it also wasn't the roach motel either. He had to use his card again, which wasn't a problem and made it a lot easier to buy things. There was a bar and dance floor downstairs along with a few pool tables plus several TV's that showed different sports. If not for being so tired and stuff, the two would have went down and danced. The building had three floors and 30 rooms total. They got room 25, on the second floor, which he was happy for since it was his favorite number. It had a simple shower/tub combo, one large bed, TV with bad cable on a large six drawer dresser missing some handles, a small closet that had a cracked mirror door, two small single drawer night stands on either side of the bed and small tacky lamps on them. Plus there was a comfortable looking easy chair in the corner with a small table that had a old corded phone with a well used and old phone book under it.

"I'm going to the shower first." Seras said tossing her coat into the chair.

"I wouldn't." the General said setting the bags of food on the bed.

"Why not?" Seras asked as she stopped halfway with her shirt. "Even if the water was bad…."

"For a hundred dollars a night, the water better be good." the General said yawning but not removing his eyes from her. "I did pay for three days, just in case."

"I think the complimentary breakfast is added into the payment." Seras said lowering her shirt as she saw his mind wandering. "If you're wanting to have fun first, you're just going to have to….oh…"

"You should read my mind more often." the General said. "But I can't deny I was thinking…"

"Takes energy. Not a lot…" Seras said grabbing her coat. "We do need new clothes though. It would be nice to wear clean underwear again even though I don't technically do anything in them."

"At least you're not itching." the General said.

"Okay, that was more than I really needed to know." Seras said as they left.

"I'm just glad it isn't my ass." the General muttered as she grimaced. "It's lack of cleaning, not jock itch."

"I didn't need that mental image." Seras said.

"I would be worse off if we didn't spend all that time having fun without clothes." the General said nudging her.

"That image was okay." Seras said. "Seeing as this may happen again sometime in the future seeing as I can live a very long time if not forever, I should get used to it."

They did find a clothing store, which ended up being a sixty dollar taxi ride because it was into a more uptown area.

"I don't know about this." Seras said after coming out of the changing room. "I've never worn a suit before. I must look like an idiot."

"Come." the General said gently pushing her back into the changing room. "Now, look into my mind and tell me what you see, from my point of view. Personally, I think it makes you look more mature in a very sexy way."

She was about to cross her arms but stopped when he pushed them back down and then stepped back. She closed her eyes concentrating and then was a bit surprised when she was now seeing through his eyes, looking at herself. Seeing herself with her eyes closed was a bit strange and she had to do the whole process over when she opened her eyes. Looking again, she saw herself standing there in a dark blue, two piece suit that came with a light blue button up blouse. She didn't have a tie on, just like him, because he said he didn't like them and insisted she didn't put one on. Personally, she didn't think it looked all that great, but felt from him she looked perfect. The only reason she wasn't wearing a skirt instead was because she would attract unwanted attention, either by guys hitting on her possibly or worse, or if lucky and unlucky, just guys giving her leers as they thought sexual thoughts about her. Wearing female dress shoes was strange too, but if they had to run, running in high heels was not something she believed she be able to do safely.

"God, if it wasn't for my big boobs, I'd be mistaken for a man." Seras muttered as she looked down at her chest.

He did everything he could not to laugh and failed, getting more than just a glare.

"Hey, hey, hey." the General said grabbing her hand. "You don't have to hit me now. I couldn't help but laugh. Just the fact you mentioned before about being able to wear clean panties again was hard enough not to laugh at."

"You got clean underwear too and I didn't laugh." Seras said in a low voice.

"That's because I didn't say anything about them." the General said.

"Why don't you wear boxers?" Seras asked.

"Because I don't like all that freedom. Tried it once for a day and ended up pinching my nuts more than once." the General said as she cracked up. "Look, I have no problem with your breast, but, if you don't like how big they are, you can change them, remember?"

It took a moment for her to realize what he meant and then looked down again. After a few seconds, they both shrank away to give her a flat chest.

"I didn't mean that small. You got to have at least something showing." the General stated.

"Why? At least this way I won't get looked at a lot." Seras said crossing her arms and feeling a bit strange that there was nothing there to feel anymore.

"One, it's really weird to see you this way." the General said ticking off his fingers. "Two, you came in with a big chest and the ladies and those two guys saw you had a big chest. Walking out without some chest showing is going to look really weird and cause questions. Even if we had tape or gauze or whatever to try and hide your breast very close to your body, their natural big size couldn't be pressed down hard enough to keep them from completely showing like that. And three, other than I like seeing at least some…bump there, I don't want people thinking I am gay. So find something comfortable to show off."

"If I wasn't dead, these would be much harder to deal with." Seras said as she kept changing the size. "I felt the weight of them when I was alive."

"Seras…" the General said.

"What?" Seras asked.

"Pick something. You're driving me crazy." the General said.

"Well, stop watching. No, on second thought, keep watching. Tell me what you think is best." Seras said.

She was only startled a moment when he placed both hands on her chest as she was increasing their size. For some reason, it embarrassed her and she lost control making them almost twice their normal size and thankfully not breaking the clothes.

"Okay, now you've gone too far." the General said holding them.

"Now you're thinking they're gross." Seras said feeling a bit hurt.

"Yes. I met Dolly Parton once, great singer and nice lady, but the hour glass figure and large breast are not a turn on. Ever since the corset idea came out many years ago, I thought it was the dumbest idea ever. Crushing your internal organs, making your bust look bigger or become bigger because of all that pressure, plus making the hips bigger is not attractive." the General stated.

"Why do you like my breast then?" Seras asked, feeling funny about asking it for some reason.

"Because they are natural and not gross. You are proportioned perfectly, in my opinion. Just not at the moment." the General said.

She looked down again seeing him still holding her overly large chest. Being about one inch less than she was normally worked for the two of them. Looking back at herself through him, she found her appearance satisfying.

"Should I buy a skirt anyway?" Seras asked.

"I can't think of any dance areas around this place other than back at where we are staying, but I'm too tired and so are you." the General said in thought. "Um….nah. We should be back in England in a couple of days anyway. Seeing my problem, the less we really move around the better."

"You do know that means less sex right?" Seras asked.

"Considering all that time at sea, and we really have all the time in the world…" the General said.

"Yeah, we can wait." Seras said crossing her arms. "Even though I am in the mood."

"Let's get out of here before I start thinking about what you're thinking about." the General said.

"We are usually rather quiet when we go at it though. Other people have had sex in stores before." Seras said and then followed him out.

"I'm not that courageous and this area of the world is a bad idea." the General said as she nodded.

He got her a red and black suit as well, just in case they ended up here longer. He got himself three piece suits that were dark blue, red and black as well. The shirts were all white. Their other clothes they tossed, except the coats which they left alone for the moment since they'd clean them later. He did make a call when they got back, later that night because they had to get a few other personal items at the store, as she was in the shower finishing up while he had already finished even though they started together.

Other than telling Integra where they were, he called and got hold of church. Even though they were nuns, they also were smugglers of weapons and some other items. He didn't go into details, but he knew the old nun in charge and was able to get from her something he was sure he couldn't get anywhere else. A slightly long haired blonde nun chewing gum and carrying a pistol under her arm in a visible holster, plus wearing nice sunglasses and no hood, stood outside the door holding a ice chest that was big enough to hold a six pack of bottled drinks, be it beer or pop.

"Can I ask why you needed it to be virgin blood?" the woman asked while blowing a bubble. "Getting it drug free isn't that hard, being nuns, but getting four bags of virgin blood, from this area of the world…."

"Do you really want to know?" the General asked as he handed over ten one hundred dollar bills he got earlier from a ATM in town that actually had money and was guarded.

"You're a vampire?" she asked sarcastically.

"Right first try. Thanks." the General said smiling and then closing the door. "Keep the change."

She looked down at the money noticing there was a extra two hundred seeing as eight hundred was what was agreed upon. The smile the man had came to mind and she did notice his teeth were a bit different, two of them anyway. Plus one eye was red and the other blue. Pocketing the money, she walked off thinking it was better she didn't know if he was being serious or not, or some cultist freak with a blood fetish.

He ate a lot of the food while she drank all four bags and then had one of the pops before brushing her teeth. After he was done with the shower, they both got in bed, only in their underwear and decided to just sleep as long as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

They were enjoying the peace and quiet, well it was for most of the night, except for the occasional yelling and a few parties that got loud. But they were so tired, they easily ignored it and she ignored it better since she just tuned it out. They knew when morning came because she flinched slightly as the sun came through the fuchsia colored drapes, that though closed, didn't block a lot out. With the bags she drank last night, she was able to ignore it for the most part but he knew she was uncomfortable and pulled the covers over their heads more unconsciously than conscious because he was more asleep than awake. They heard movement outside as cars went by and people talked, heard some people in the room nearby talking and packing and heard people walking down the hallways. They were aware they weren't alone, but they easily tuned it out and stayed nose to nose asleep.

Seras, after starting to sleep with the General, didn't sleep like a normal vampire would, lying perfectly dead still, no pun intended, on their back with hands clasped on their stomach or chest, or at there sides sometimes. Alucard mentioned it once to be strange, only sometime after the two had been sleeping together and she was drinking from him comfortably, that she slept like she was still alive, turning occasionally and such. Seeing her sprawled out on her bed one afternoon after some intense training, alone seeing as the General was running an errand for Integra, made him stare for several minutes until Walter broke him out of his thoughts, and after Walter telling him that Seras made her choice for partner, Alucard told him the reason why he was looking at the poor girl, poor only for the fact she was lying on the bed still in her damaged and slightly bloody uniform, obviously to tired to even try changing or at least undressing. Walter couldn't deny it was strange to see her that way since all other vampires Walter had seen asleep didn't do what she was doing. Integra, even somewhat surprised after hearing it from Walter, figured it was because Seras didn't truly embrace her change, not to mention, the General was a big influence in her life now more than ever, barring the blood issue he gave.

Seeing as she didn't breath it didn't bother the General and she barely noticed him breathing on her as she was used to it even though it was usually her back or neck that he did that too. It could have been minutes, could have been an hour, they just know they had tuned out everything enough they were both almost at that point where you actually fell asleep and didn't know you were asleep.

The door opened and for a moment, they thought it was a cleaning person or someone getting the wrong room, so though they were alert, they didn't show it, but hearing a certain metal clink, gun in nature, made them both bolt up quickly. He had one gun pointed while she had his other gun, which they had hid under the pillows before they went to bed, just in case. There was two men in suits standing on either side of a Russian woman that was currently wearing a Soviet Union era Army uniform coat over a low cut red business dress and boots with high heels. They had their Russian machine guns pointed at them, but lowered them to their sides as she waved them down and then re-crossed her arms and smiled at the couple.

"Nice to see you too again General. I was surprised to hear you were back in this area of the world." Balalaika said with a Russian accent and in Russian. "I'm sorry I missed you when you were here several years back. I was even more surprised to hear you are behind the British ship sunk in our port. A lot of diplomatic problems have arose because of you. Thankfully, I don't have to bother with it personally nor is it causing any real trouble, at least not on land. But I and Hotel Moscow have been getting many calls, most of which I have disavowed any knowledge of knowing the people that were on it."

"Sorry, wasn't intentional. Thanks for covering for us." the General said lowering his gun and taking the other from Seras. "Can you give us a moment?"

Balalaika waved her men out and then waved again as they gave her a look.

"I meant you too." the General said as the door closed.

"I have already seen everything about you General. And you of me, before and after my…injuries." Balalaika said with a small smile as she sat back on the dresser. "Are you winking at me for a purpose..."

"No. Just dry eye." the General said turning away to rub his red eye and then put his glasses on before she saw the difference in his eyes.

"Now I know you two haven't had sex." Seras said getting out of the bed and grabbing her clothes. She started putting them on, noticing the woman spending more time looking at the General than her. But it didn't seem like a love interest look. "So which story does she go with?"

Seeing as Balalaika wasn't leaving, he got up and just grabbed his pants, quickly getting dressed and thankful he went to bed in his underwear.

"I met her years ago when she was twenty…" the General said.

"Twenty two, a few weeks after my birthday. He was helping our country, on a classified assignment." Balalaika said.

"She was part of that mission, as a partner of sorts, along with some of the team she was with." the General said.

"You passed off as a very convincing Russian General. It wasn't until later in the mission that I realized you were not really from the Mother Country. The accent was so good, but you slipped up that one time." Balalaika said.

"And yet, you didn't turn me in." the General said adjusting his collar.

"You were a great help and did save a few of my peoples lives, including mine." Balalaika said as she smiled at his appearance.

"Good thing it was a bullet wound to my arm and not worse." the General muttered as he finished with his boots and then put his jacket and other stuff on. "Anyway, we finished the mission, I got paid and then left. Years later, after she got injured and she was in charge of her own group, fighting…..um…someone or some group. I was back in Russia again, for what I don't remember."

"There was much fighting going on, many explosions from many bombs. As me and my men where searching for survivors and for any hidden…threats, we came across someone who was very near the impact of a bomb that hadn't gone off in our vicinity. We had heard many people, on both sides yelling in pain from injuries, which is common in war, but one person in particular was yelling in a variety of languages, most of which we couldn't identify. It was only hours later that we were able to go out unto the battlefield and search. In particular, we wanted to know who it was that had been crying out in pain and what had to be many curses for a good hour before they suddenly stopped." Balalaika said as Seras sat on the bed next to him.

"They came across me. I was trying to avoid the battlefield and ended up in the middle by accident. One of the cluster bombs came down several feet away. I remember waking up to seeing another bomb only ten feet away, in the dirt nearby, on its side. I don't know how long I was out, but I had completely healed. Unfortunately, I was trapped under dirt, some broken trees and a few large metal parts that I think were from a former tank. I was yelling up a storm because the bomb nearby would have totally taken me out if it went off. Some sort of napalm type is all I remember about it. I couldn't get free and no one was coming to my aid even with all the ranting I was doing. After all my years, dying from something like that would have been beyond sucking." the General said.

"The bomb was thankfully a dud. He was unconscious when we found him and still alive. We took him and several other prisoners to….a place nearby to question them. Watching a naked man fight is….interesting." Balalaika said with a smile that was close to sly.

"You're just lucky I didn't kill any of them." the General said.

"You were just lucky that we had met all those many years ago or I would have gave you to our military to experiment on. When I noticed who he was, which surprised me greatly, I had him taken to another room to be interrogated by me personally. We…talked…." Balalaika said with a small wave of her hand.

"Yeah, we talked alright. You had me strapped to that chair naked while you sat in front of me and we talked." the General said sarcastically.

"You tortured him?" Seras asked.

"No." the two said.

"Though it wouldn't have been the first time. She was basically, other than shooting the breeze, enjoying the view." the General grumbled.

"You are a attractive man General. I would be lying if I said I did not regret having you at least once. Seeing as your kind can't have children nor get any STD's, I had nothing to loose. With the right contacts, your background is an open book. I know you both currently work for Hellsing and are not here because you wish to be. I have seen many things in my life and line of work, even fought and killed a werewolf in Mother Russian once, but that was many years ago. It was only luck that we had enough silver to fashion a few bullets. I was ordered to never speak of the incident and until today, never have. Vampires are not much of a stretch, seeing as the General is thousands of years old and one now, or at least half of one." Balalaika said casually even though it startled them. "I do have contacts, but don't care to hear the story of why you are what you are. It is not important to me. You're alive and here."

"How long did you keep him there?" Seras asked.

"Several hours. Other than to keep it so it looked like she was doing her job, we just talked about different things, mostly me and my past what I was. Only because she promised to let me go and not turn me in did I not fight back and keep quiet. I told her the truth and then she got up, loosened the ropes on my hands and then left saying she had to leave for a moment. I got free quickly, got the two guards to come in, knocked them out easily and took their clothes and left." the General said.

"Not long after that I left Russia with many of my men and currently live here." Balalaika said.

"How'd he see you naked then?" Seras asked.

"The mission was…mostly in Siberia. Though there was a few places we had to go from there. We all ended up getting extremely soaked after falling in a river nearby when the ledge gave out. He knew his way around and found a cave nearby. At the time, I was…embarrassed that I would have to undress in front of the others, but seeing as it was either freeze or live, I did so. Though I wasn't the only female in the group so I didn't feel as left out. Having only our packs to sit on, or hats or sleeping bags for those who still had them, we eight, who ended up joining up with the rest a couple days later, had to all sit naked in front of that fire for over five hours to get our clothes dry and ourselves from getting sick or worse. Three of us had hypothermia and another got pneumonia. Thanks to the General, none of us got frostbite or froze to death, unfortunately, none of us was able to help Grim. He was sick when he started the mission, refusing to let a cold get him down. It only got worse after the river and he died of pneumonia over night. But, that was how we ended up seeing each other nude. If it wasn't for the cold, everything would have been comical." Balalaika said. "He was also the center of attention for the ladies seeing as he was the only hairless man there, excluding his head of course."

"You are the only man I have ever come across where women throw themselves at you, other than from some of the stories and that incident with Mel'thena, and I have also seen some of your memories, and you…." Seras said shaking her head in disbelief. "Just shrug them off. It find it extremely strange, but thankful because you are with me now."

"My rule is…" the General began.

"Only by marriage." the two girls said.

"I must tell a lot more women that than I thought." the General said.

"The other lady offered and was very serious about it." Balalaika said. "Even in front of the rest of us."

"Selen was very nice and quite attractive…" the General said.

"No wonder. You saw her naked." Seras muttered.

"But she didn't have the qualities I was looking for in someone." the General said.

"That must mean you have married this lovely young lady General. You have my congratulations, though I must admit I am more than envious. I was wondering if anyone would catch you in my lifetime and if I would ever see you again, though I must also admit that hope was that you'd be alone still and we'd get together at least once, seeing as you can't have children. Oh well. I think we have had enough reminiscing for one day." Balalaika said snapping her fingers making the two men come back in. "I am quite sure you did not contact me to talk about the past, but more about business related issues. Though I would love to sit down and talk again for several hours, I do have a business to maintain and a reputation to uphold."

"Yes, you do, and you have more than my gratitude for helping us. The authorities are after us, along with several other groups because of what we did to their friends, buddies, or whatever they were. Several boats came out to our ship and attacked us instead of helping us. We had little choice but to fight back." the General said.

"I heard about the attacks. Even saw some footage last night about it." Balalaika said. "You are very fortunate that I and a select few of my people were the only ones that saw it and noticed a interesting…discrepancy."

"Thanks. I'd rather just leave here as quickly as possible. Our boss wants us back and, um…." the General said uneasy as he trailed off.

"General, you seem to forget I have many connections. There is cameras and in places such as this, there is several of them on the first floor. Imagine the surprise when all the footage showed only you standing there and talking to someone that the cameras didn't pick up, but a female voice was heard. Many years ago, I would have came into this room immediately to learn what was going on. But, with age and experience, caution among other things has taught me to check out and learn about…." Balalaika said with a roll of her hand. "We'll say a target, before confronting them. Even if it was a simple assassination from afar. In this case, though I wasn't able to get all the details, I do know enough to know what you are dear and what happened to you Comrade General."

The two only groaned lightly.

"Usually, blood is only bought and used at the hospitals and clinics, not bought and used in hotel rooms unless there is a doctor or someone with medical experience calling for it, and the person or someone with them is injured. Plus, you did tell that particular nun what you were doing with it, even though she thought you were joking. I can provide the transportation you will need to get to a airport and go home, but will want compensation. Unfortunately, it will be a couple of days before I can help. Other more important matters I must contend with keep me from helping you any quicker than that. However, if you wish, you may leave and make your own way to the airport. Though I can't guarantee your safety then, even though you probably don't need it anyway. I would rather you wait, than go out and be attacked by the different people you have pissed off. I can't stop them, but I can get the authorities off you backs for the moment." Balalaika said. "Everyone else will take some time to understand that Hotel Moscow is watching you both."

"I think we'll wait." the General said. "We'll stay close to here…"

"You may wander around as much as you wish. I will have some of my people keeping watch, but if a major fight breaks out, don't expect much in the way of backup. Just try to avoid causing a lot of death and damage. I'm pretty sure that you won't do it, but just in case I am wrong, please don't drink from anyone…." Balalaika said.

"We don't do that, at all." Seras said quickly waving her hands. "I haven't drank from anyone, apart from him and don't plan on it."

"I can only try to say we will stay out of trouble. Thank you for what help you can give us." the General said as she stood up.

"What about you?" Balalaika asked.

"What about me?" the General asked.

She made a gesture of drinking as he grimaced.

"Well, I can say he won't be Miss Balalaika…" Seras said.

"Just Balalaika will suffice." Balalaika said turning to Seras. "Any friend of his may call me by name."

"Um…is there any others, like him around here that you know of? Because that is the only way he can…" Seras said trailing off.

She smiled lightly as she understood, though surprise was in her eyes for a moment.

"Uncanny turn of luck for me huh? I try to avoid other Immortals and now I have to survive off them." the General grumbled. "If I was back in England, I wouldn't have this problem because of a deal that gives us Immortal blood through a blood bank system."

"I was wondering how you got around your problem without having them come after you. Other than a certain red head you met once General, I do not think there is any others like you in this vicinity. Besides, I don't keep track of your kind anyway, so…."

"Red head?" Seras asked as she saw the General sigh heavily.

"Oh, a word of warning Comrade General. That church sent a message to the Vatican in Rome that you are here. I do hope that no fights break out that I may end up having to intervene in General. You do have a reputation for causing quite a bit of collateral damage." Balalaika said.

"That's a head taking thing problem. I don't have control over that. And from what I understand, it's better if I win otherwise my death would result in a mass Quickening blast." the General said. "Not to mention whoever finally got me would know a lot and become a greater target. If someone gets my head and they get just half of what I know over the last ten years or so, a lot of people in the world would be in serious danger, either through blackmail or worse."

"Avoid it if you can. You've told me how you've done so before." Balalaika said.

"If the red head in question is who I think she is, I'm not taking hers." the General said.

Balalaika nodded, shook their hands and then walked out with her men, who didn't ask any questions.

"Red head?" Seras asked.

"Let's just hope we don't run into her." the General said with a sigh.

"Worse than Mel'thena?" Seras asked.

"No actually. Well…um…" the General said thinking. "More like a little yes and a lot of no. You'd have to encounter her to see what I mean."

"Encounter?" Seras asked, looking for information.

"She loves a good gun fight and when we met, bullet flew everywhere. And the only reason it even took place was because she wanted to fight me. Actually, that was after the job we did together with two other people she works with. She challenged me, I refused and then the bullets went flying. I ended up killing her to stop everything and told her two friends I was sorry about all the trouble. She woke up several hours later and I told her more about myself and that I didn't want her head." the General said.

"And then?" Seras asked.

"I think she cussed me out for several minutes, and then walked off to get drunk or something after nearly punching me out with a single swing. I didn't stay long enough to find out or even say goodbye. Makes my teeth still ache to think about it after all this time." the General said rubbing the left side of his jaw.

"Dredge up a memory of the three, or at least her so I know what to look for if I end up seeing her or them before you do." Seras said.

He sighed and did so while eating a chocolate bar.

"Hmm, not to hard to miss. If she becomes a pain in the ass, I'll threaten to take her head." Seras said.

"Seras…" the General began.

"I don't mean it. I'll just frighten her a little." Seras said as the General rolled his eyes. "Now let's get you something more healthy to eat. Your stomach is rumbling."

"We're in trouble too. I'm getting an inkling of being thirsty." the General said.

"I noticed. Can you hold out for two days?" Seras asked as they headed down the stairs.

"I don't know. I did it on the boat, so…" the General said.

"We had less stress on the boat." Seras said.

After getting a big meal in him, which did help curb off the craving for blood, they decided to go walked around for awhile. With their coats clean and their hair back to its normal color, they had little to worry about if anyone came up asking questions since Balalaika said she'd keep the authorities off their back. Everything was going pretty well for a good couple hours as they just talked and walked around. And then a British diplomat along with two Admirals and Sir Irons came upon them in an embassy limo. Parking down near the area where the ship was being gone over, the two stayed inside the limo and told Sir Irons everything that happened since the start of the mission until they got to where they were currently at. They even told him, as per orders, what powers they used and when. The only detail they left out was the sex and everything dealing with the subject of sex, but it was apparent to Sir Irons that they must have been at it, seeing as they were at sea, totally alone on the ship and had little else to do, and he did know they were a couple. They would have been fixing the ship if they could, but necessary parts and expertise was something they lacked, so nothing got done. After hearing everything, in which Integra was also listening in on over a satellite speaker phone, Integra told them to try and avoid trouble and attention. If that meant sleeping away each day until the Balalaika lady could help them, then do so. Sir Irons was to wait until Integra talked to the Queen about what she was told by the two and see what the Queen and Round Table wanted to have relayed to Sir Irons to tell the two Admirals that were in charge of dealing with the ship and getting it home. The General did leave out one other detail, which Seras backed him up on, saying that he had dumped the nuke overboard, which was true. The warhead and body was tossed overboard and was somewhere on the bottom of the ocean. He just kept the fact that the radioactive part was in a lead case inside their room back in the hotel. The distance back to their room was rather far and they had to get a cab to get back. Though the walk would have been fun, wasting their energy wasn't a good idea, especially for him.

The next day…..

"Eating extra food isn't going to help, especially me. Even though you were able to get more virgin blood for me." Seras said as she watched him eat a lot more food than normal for breakfast. "God I wish I could share in that chocolate cake."

"It's a good thing you got your freedom from Alucard back then, otherwise, we'd both be in serious trouble." the General said after swallowing some milk while leaving a small bit of the rich cake aside.

"The sunlight is annoying, but I can handle it. I don't notice it at all when I get my drink from you. I hate to say this, but I miss getting it from you." Seras said with a sigh.

"I think it is the more intimate level you're missing than the drink itself." the General said.

"True." Seras said with a knowing smile. "I have to admit, I miss the extra freedom. I can't have a bath without drinking from you. I'm guessing a shower is considered no different from standing in the rain. But being under water has a negative effect on us. Weird."

"I don't understand that either since it isn't holy water. Doesn't bother me." the General said.

"I know. So, what are we going to do today?" Seras asked.

"Not sure yet. May have little choice in finding that lady though." the General said.

"You are fighting the craving rather well." Seras said.

"Not feeling you feeling the need to drink is helping." the General said as he finished. "Which one of us is going to update Integra?"

"I will. I've already brushed my teeth." Seras said.

"Seras, hang on a moment." the General said as she sat back down. "I want to try something…"

"I may be dead and don't feel a lot of pain in some regards and can heal well, but I draw the line at anal sex…" Seras stated.

"I can assure you, that was not on my mind. I like seeing and touching your ass, but that is as far as it goes." the General said holding a finger up. "Where in the hell did you come up with that anyway?"

"You were looking at my ass when I got up." Seras said.

"Can't deny that. Anyway, what I want to try is not of a sexual nature, and don't try checking my mind, I've closed it off for the moment." the General said.

"I thought you did." Seras said.

"Now, what I want you to do is close your eyes.." the General said seeing her raise an eyebrow. "I wouldn't hurt you Seras."

She closed her eyes with a smile as he continued.

"Okay, don't try to listen for anything I do, or smell or try to even think on what I am doing. It may or may not ruin what I want to try. Now, as I tell you want I want you to do, do not think on what could happen, or should happen. Just go about trying."

"Okay." Seras said holding her hands out in front of her, which he put on the table hands down seconds later to her confusion.

"Vampires have a very acute sense of taste. We already know from experience that they can enjoy wine, pop, coffee as long as it isn't thick, tea to a point and a few other liquids. Water still being a no however. I want you to think back to when you were human and do everything you can to forget you are a vampire. Now, open your mouth and do not swallow. Ready?"

She nodded and then he put the last piece of cake in.

"Oh, my, god." Seras said slowly as her eyes widened considerably.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" the General asked unsure since he had yet to reestablish the link they had.

"I had almost forgotten what chocolate taste like!" Seras said while chewing as she opened her eyes in delight. "This is incredible….uh oh."

"You swallowed didn't you?" the General asked.

"No, but I think…" Seras said rushing into the bathroom to throw up.

"That actually lasted better than I expected." the General said as he handed her a washcloth.

"That was really different. I had throw up, but I didn't throw up really. All I really did was spit out the cake. And it tasted so great too." Seras said flushing the toilet.

"Probably some of that rich frosting went down the back of your throat…" the General said.

"Must have. I did everything not to swallow, but I think I did a little. Thank you General." Seras said while giving him a big hug. "I really appreciate it more than you know."

"Actually I do now that I opened my mind again." the General said while kissing her head.

He put a black suit on like she had and then after cleaning up and her saying that Integra said to stay safe and out of trouble, they both left. Other than getting some looks because of their appearance, they were left alone, thankfully.

"So, where would this red head be?" Seras asked.

"Last I heard, they had a PT boat down on one of the docks. Or is it still have it? Rather easy to find since I think no one else is using a boat that old. Or keeps torpedoes on their boat either." the General said.

"Torpedoes? Sounds like something you'd have. Have you even finished with that tank idea?" Seras asked.

"Still working on building it. I am still surprised that you haven't riffled through my mind to see what the ultimate idea is." the General said.

"You did ask me to promise to not look. Gives me something to look forward to anyway. It's not going to be for me is it? I have no use for a tank. My cannon is big enough." Seras asked.

"Pip and the men will probably use it more than I will. If it ever gets used. Walter was shocked at my idea, so much so he broke his monocle." the General said.

"I thought he looked like he had a new one. But that was months ago." Seras said.

"Yeah." the General said nodding.

"How much more do you have you got to do?" Seras asked.

"Well…" the General said as they arrived at the docks and were walking across them while glancing around. "If we were at home right now, and I was…."

"Left alone?" Seras asked.

"I didn't want to say it that way. I've been alone for so long, being without you hurts." the General said as he hugged her while they walked.

"It won't kill us to be apart for a few hours. Besides, we sleep together every night anyway so. While I'm helping the men train, you could be working on the tank. Oh, it that it?" Seras asked pointing at a boat.

"No. That's a different style PT boat. Close, but the boat we want has four torpedo tubes on the deck. And it is a WWII type." the General said.

"And if they removed them?" Seras asked.

"Oh boy. They don't have a flag on the boat. I know it was called the Black Lagoon." the General said stroking his chin in thought.

"Interesting….name." Seras said.

"You know, I never asked why…..there it is. At least, that looks like it." the General said seeing a PT boat with torpedoes tubes at a concrete port where no other boats were around. "If there is no torpedoes in the tubes, then they probably use them as containers for things."

They walked up to the boat and instead of calling for anyone, they both sniffed the air.

"Guess they are somewhere else." the General said as she stepped onto the main deck.

"I wouldn't go on that ship if I were you." a old drunken looking man said from where he was fishing up a ways from them. "The crew of that ship have a lady that has killed for less."

"Oh, we're old friends! Revy knows who I am quite well." the General yelled. "Do you know where they might be then?"

"Not a clue." the man said as he went back to looking out at the water.

"That confirms we got the right boat." Seras said.

"Guess I have to leave a note." the General said as he helped her onto the boat. "Seras?"

"I don't feel well suddenly." Seras said as the urge to get sick overwhelmed her.

He quickly helped her back to the dock and sat down with her.

"Whoa, I even felt that." the General said as he forced the feeling away.

"I think it would look bad if we both got sick. Hurt you more than me." Seras said blinking away the nausea. "Strange, I didn't have this before."

"You haven't drank off me in a couple of days, or something like that. So you're feeling the normal effects of being by water." the General said.

"We really need to get home. You go and leave that note. I'll be fine." Seras said.

"You sure?" the General asked still worried.

"Can't you feel me?" Seras asked.

"Other than the slightly weak feeling, the nausea is gone. Alright, I'll be right back." the General said kissing her cheek lightly before jumping back onto the boat.

He dug through his pockets and found a pen and notepad, which he scrawled his name and their room number. Using his ability to faze, he walked through the locked door and then placed it on a monitor screen that no one would miss seeing, and then unlocked the door to get out while relocking it as he left.

"You fazed through the door." Seras scolded. "We both know you are weak at the moment."

"Not that weak." the General said as she helped him up. "Besides, I don't think there is any other Immortals around and I really need to talk to her."

"Are you sure she'll give you blood for money?" Seras asked as they walked off, not noticing a orange car coming towards the boat from another direction.

"Probably ask a lot, but yes. She'll do it. Money is a big thing for her." the General said.

The Black Lagoon crew got out of their orange four door 1960's Plymouth Challenger. There was a tall and bald muscular African American carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder, named Dutch. He wore, other than dark sunglasses, gray fatigue pants and a thick faded black open vest that had lots of pockets on it.

Another man, say late twenties or very early thirties, the driver, named Benny, got out and tossed his cigarette as he followed. He had long blonde hair and rectangular glasses, gray slacks with a Hawaiian print shirt.

The next guy out was Japanese, named Rock, but didn't have really slanted eyes, wearing a clean short sleeved white shirt, black slacks and a matching tie, and also had a cigarette that he crushed under foot. He really didn't look like he belonged with this group, but followed along anyway.

The last, was a fiery red head. She was a young looking woman, Chinese background, decent, slim in build but had a rather busty chest, wearing a dark muscle shirt that showed off the said chest very well and tight blue cutoffs jeans that you'd find on Daisy Duke. If it wasn't for her reputation, men would be all over her and that really tight hot ass. A pair of chrome plated Berretta's she called her Cutlasses, were inside holsters under her arms. Her right upper arm and shoulder sported black tribal tattoos she got years ago. She yawned and then wiped the sleep from her eyes, which did little to help the drunk look she had.

They walked past the fisher and started to get on the boat.

"Hey Dutch." the fisher man said waving at him.

"Hello Mike. Catch any fish yet?" Dutch asked.

"No. There was a couple here moments before you showed up." Mike, the fisher said.

"A couple?" Benny asked. "What do you mean?"

"A couple. Guy and girl. That lady had a bigger rack than even you Rev." Mike said.

"Who the hell cares." Revy said waving her hand disinterestedly. "That just means a bigger backache for her sorry ass."

"The guy said he was friends of yours Revy." Mike said as he reeled his line in and found a small fish, which he bucketed with a smile.

"A friend? I have few friends." Revy said with a raised eyebrow.

"No kidding." Rock said as he crossed his arms. "I sometimes wonder why you haven't already shot us three. You've shot just about everyone else."

"You want me to shoot you to Rock?" Revy yelled as he began pulling her gun.

"Calm down Revy." Dutch said as he grabbed her hand. "We have a job to do, wasting time and ammo is wasting money."

"Fine." Revy said turning away. "But you say some shit like that again Rock and I'll put a few holes in you! Starting with your balls!"

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Rock said unfazed.

"Enough you two. This may be a trap or another client. Did either of them tell you anything else Mike?" Dutch asked.

"No." Mike said relaying what he saw.

"The lady got sea sick. That's weird." Rock said.

"Why? A lot of people sometimes are." Benny asked.

"If she was sea sick, why would she get on our boat then to begin with Benny?" Rock said. "And be in a area of the world like this?"

"Good point." Benny said.

"Can you tell us what they looked like?" Dutch asked.

After he relayed what he remembered, Dutch gave Revy a look as did the other two.

"Doesn't sound like any guy I can think of." Revy said shrugging her shoulders.

"It must be a trap then." Benny said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He said he was going to leave a note. I don't know where he put it though." Mike said as he reeling in an empty line with a sigh.

"Benny..." Dutch said.

"Looking Dutch." Benny said going around to the back of the boat. "I don't see anything here or anything moved. Must have got blown off into the sea."

"Did they do anything else or touch anything Mike?" Dutch asked.

"Nope. The man left pretty quickly. He didn't seem like he was setting anything up, such as a bomb or trap." Mike said.

"I found the note. But he placed it on one of the monitors inside." Benny said.

"Who left the door unlocked?" Dutch asked.

"It was locked when we left and I had to unlock it just now to get in. He either had a key or broke in somehow." Benny said as Revy snatched the note away.

"Dear Revy, I need your help, desperately badly. Going to be a very strange request and even more stranger story, willing to pay a lot of money though. No, it is not sex. Come alone if you can." Revy said as she read it aloud and then the hotel and room number.

"Who's the General?" Rock asked as he looked at the note over her shoulder.

Dutch pulled the note from her grasp and looked it over.

"Revy…" Dutch began.

"I seriously doubt he's challenging me Dutch. You remember when we met him all those years ago. He even refused to fight me until I broke that beer glass over his head." Revy said.

"He damn near killed you for that. Or took your head I should say." Dutch stated. "But I know he didn't want to."

"We knew what we were doing. I was looking for a good ass kicking anyway." Revy said.

"Wait, who is this General guy and why would you want to get your ass kicked?" Rock asked in extreme confusion.

"He's like me you ass! Didn't the word challenge make that brain of yours work properly?" Revy said poking him in the head hard. "I hate having my ass kicked, but he earned that right. Me and Dutch worked with him on a couple of jobs before Benny arrived and then your sorry ass came..."

"Oh, I've been wanting to meet this man for awhile Dutch. You said he was a pretty cool guy." Benny said. "One of the few men who could tolerate just about anything Revy did."

"Let us keep all the money on both jobs, saying he was just doing the job to tie up loose ends." Dutch said. "He's also the only man I've seen Revy proposition and get turned down by."

"Hey dammit! We agreed never to talk about that!" Revy shouted.

"I never agreed to nothing Revy. You can look him up later. We've got a job to do right now." Dutch said handing the note back, which she stuffed into her pocket quickly.

She grunted and then looked back at the warehouses with worry, that Rock noticed.

"Of all things, why would he need my help and need it so fucking badly?" Revy muttered in confusion. "That old fart should be able to handle things himself, what would I need to help him with?"

"And be willing to pay big money for your help, he said." Rock stated.

She gave him a glare that softened after a moment.

"Be willing to pay any price I asked more than likely. Rock, you tell anyone I ever said this, other than the two down below that already know, and I will fucking cut your balls off with a rusty butter knife, and then force feed them down your throat." Revy stated with a glare that could make most men piss themselves.

"Um…yeah." Rock said gulping as she was in his face with a serious look.

"That man is the only person on the planet I consider family and I trust completely. And one of the few that I would die to save. Even though he'd push me out of the way to save my sorry ass instead. Someone I can say for certain that has true honor." Revy said sternly.

"Whoa." Rock said shocked.

"You take that info to your grave." Revy said as she pocketed her hands and then walked away. "And don't go talking to Benny or Dutch about it. In fact, forget the whole note and total conversation."

The two were just walking along, and made a few inquires about the Black Lagoon as to where the crew was. Most people didn't know, some said they were at a bar probably or at their residence or on a job, which the two said wasn't the case seeing as they were just at the boat. They did look in the bar and asked the bartender, who refused to say anything unless they bought a drink. The General dropped a twenty and said they didn't drink, but would pay for the answer. The bartender thought about it while giving them both curious looks. After the General said he was an old friend of Revy's and not working for the Mafia, Triad or Mob, but was friends with Hotel Moscow, plus giving him another twenty, the man said they had left recently, say half an hour ago. They left and went to the residence, easily unlocked the door and went in to find no one home.

"Man, they live like slobs." Seras commented as he was making another note.

"Not too surprising. Revy was always a slob. Hell, she'd walk around in her underwear sometimes because it was too hot to wear anything else. Then they got air conditioning." the General said.  
"She's not like Mel'thena is she?" Seras asked with some worry.

"No. She didn't care if anyone really saw her like that as long as they didn't say anything or make comments or made any moves. She dresses with tight clothes that leave little imagination as it is." the General said as taped the note to the slow moving ceiling fan. "Can't miss it there."

"There's four people living here." Seras said.

"Probably got new crew members since then. I knew of Dutch and Revy only at the time. Well, we'll just have to hope they show up soon." the General said as they left.

"Where to next?" Seras asked.

"I'd say let's go back to the boat and see if they are there or have left, then we'd have an indication of where they could be or are. But I'm really tired." the General said as he yawned.

"All that control to avoid the craving is getting to you, I can feel it. Even I'm starting to feel hungry." Seras said.

"You have a couple bags in the fridge back at the room. Let's find a cab back." the General said.

"I don't see any cars around at the moment or hear any. Hey mister, can you tell us where we can catch a cab for uptown?" Seras asked a man sitting on a box nearby with some friends that were chatting and smoking.

"Not from around here are you lady. Mafia and Triad keep bringing in new members to replace the old ones and never tell them enough about directions." the man said as he flicked some ashes away.

"Keep telling those younglings to ask their bosses for maps, but they never seem to learn." another guy said shaking his head.

"Look here, we're just some old timers who barely make it by…" another older gent said as he took a drink from a bottle.

The General put a fifty in his waving hand.

"The cab please. Kinda in a hurry." the General said.

"Three blocks that way. You should find one somewhere around that street. The more uptown you go though, the better the luck." of the men said as he pointed.

"Thanks." the two said and then left.

Three blocks over and one up did lead them to a cab parked across the street diagonally from the four way street corner. Other cars were driving around as well, but a lot of people were walking too, and the other cabs they did see had one or more occupants in them.

"There is no one in that one." Seras said pointing.

They started across the street when he stopped in the middle of the street and looked around.

"Is it her?" Seras asked as she felt what he was feeling. "Wait, this is a different feeling."

"There's someone around that is a pre-immortal. Oh hell no." the General said as he looked up the street at a parked cab.

Seras looked as she felt some fear from him through the link. Being a lot less weaker than he was feeling, she was able to, basically, zoom in on the two people that got out of the cab. The General sucked in air and glanced around, looking for a place to run or hide as she kept looking.

One lady had black hair and large round glasses and was wearing a nun's outfit, plus white gloves. She had a katana in her hand while twirling the thin rope that served as the belt in her fingers nervously. The other, though having an androgynous look about them, was only evident it was a woman because of the chest seeing as the coat was open. She had a long gray coat on, with a white button up shirt and black pants, plus boots, dirty blonde hair and dark circular sunglasses with a metal rim across the top. Fingerless gloves with a thin metal strip across the knuckles completed her outfit. Both ladies had crosses hanging from their necks that hung around their stomachs. While the nun's hair was mostly covered by her hood, the other lady had a hair style that was short and could be mistaken for either gender from behind, but as a women's from the front.

"Is that…" Seras began.

"Yeah, that's them. Damn, that old nun must have told the Vatican we were here." the General growled as he grabbed her arm and ran back across the street to hide behind a wall.

"What was their names again…" Seras muttered thinking.

"Yumiko Takagi and Heinkel Wolfe." the General said.

"How'd you remember their names? Is it because they are women? I've noticed you remember women's names easier." Seras said with a scowl.

"It's easier to remember a pretty face and since I have no interest in guys at all, unless I am really good friends with them, I tend to forget easily. Or, if their name is something unusual, then I remember it pretty well." the General said.

Seras grunted and crossed her arms.

"Looks like they are looking around at the moment and asking people questions. As for those jealous thoughts, get rid of them. There is a lot of women in the world that are very beautiful. God created women to be pretty on purpose. But looks only get so far in a relationship." the General said turning to look at her after a moment. "Why am I telling you this? We've had this conversation."

"Can't help it. It's natural for most women to feel jealous when their man looks at other women the same way they look at their mates." Seras said.

"I did not look at those two that way! Hell, I don't even have a reaction to them!" the General said.

"Well, that's true. But it didn't stop it from crossing your mind that you were thinking they were attractive." Seras said.

"Because they are. Hell, we've came across several other women since we got here, who I'm pretty sure were prostitutes, and I thought the same thing. Doesn't mean I'm going to go ask them out or anything beyond that. Hell, I didn't even think of anything beyond how they looked!" the General said.

"Sorry." Seras said as she rubbed his arm. "Must be an instinctual…mate coveting thing. What was it Alucard said it was really?"

"I forget. And I'm sorry I yelled. I have the same feeling when guys look at you, however, you usually are thinking derogatory remarks about the guys looking at you, so I don't get that jealous feeling as much." the General said as he gave her a hug and then look back around the corner.

"There he is!" Heinkel yelled in a German accent as she pointed at him from just over a block away.

What looked like a .32 caliber gun came out from inside the cuff of her right arm while she pulled a .45 caliber magnum from a holster under her arm with her left. He barely backed out of the way in time as a couple of bullets took out a couple chunks of the concrete bricks near his head. He reached to grab her hand, but she grabbed his first and took off running down the alley. Seeing too many people around, they continued on down the alley as the two ladies finally came around the corner and started following. Coming out onto the street, they looked back and ducked a couple rounds before taking off to the left quickly.

Heinkel ran out and rolled a few times, coming up into a crouch with her guns pointed down the street. The other lady came out glancing around with her katana pulled and glasses missing.

"Damn, looks like they managed to run away." Heinkel said as she slowly stood.

"No, they're still around. I can feel it." Yumie, the other personality of Yumiko, who was considered a berserker and practically a sadistic monster, said menacingly.

She barely got along with anybody and was only able to partner up with Heinkel because Heinkel could handle her.

"Damn, this really isn't good." the General muttered quietly from a top the old two story building Seras had jumped them unto quickly.

"One of them is the pre-immortal? Which one?" Seras asked as they peered over the edge at the two looking around carefully.

"No clue. They are not going to leave us alone though." the General muttered as she reached into her coat. "What are you doing?"

She pulled a .45 out and released the safety.

"You did read the file on these two, right? And where have you been hiding that?" the General asked.

"Yes I read the report. And this is the gun I had when Alucard found and killed me. I didn't want to use it or even carry it anymore because of the memories it brings back of my former teammates, but I needed some backup weapon in just in case, so I've kept it on me ever since." Seras said. "Last person I shot with it was Alucard."

"Oh. Good caliber and better than a nine millimeter." the General said.

"I don't know whether Sir Integra would care if we killed them or not, so our best option would be to injure them enough that they can't follow us, get back to our room and run away. Bad enough the trouble we had after Anderson was killed." Seras said.

"True and good plan, but there is a problem with that." the General said.

She groaned as her head dropped.

"You still need to see that Revy girl in hopes she'll give you her blood. We can't leave a note at the hotel can we?" Seras muttered.

"No. These two would kill the owner and just about everyone else to find out where we went." the General said as they ducked down quickly in hopes they didn't get seen.

"I hate to say this, but you may need to kill one of them and hope you get the right one so you can get their blood afterward." Seras said.

"I really hate being a vampire, just for that reason." the General said.

"It's no wonder that Alucard is ashamed of us, yet proud sometimes too." Seras muttered as she looked over the edge again. "They're still looking. Hey, can you find out which one is the pre-immortal by getting close enough to them?"

"Yes. You got a plan?" the General asked.

"I'm not tired or hungry at all, so I can easily avoid getting shot. I will keep her busy while you take on the nun with the sword. If it is the gun lady, let me know and I'll take her out quickly. If it's the other lady, you shouldn't have any trouble. You're always bragging about your incredible sword skills." Seras said. "Which I have seen and felt."

"True." the General said as he turned to lay on his back and then pulled his sword out. "A bit heavy, but I'm pretty sure I can do this."

"You're hungry, not starving. Do whatever it takes not to use any powers." Seras said as she pulled her sword as well. "I just hope she doesn't have blessed silver bullets."

"Count on her having them. I doubt the Vatican sent them here after us without already knowing how to kill us. As far as I know, they know I am an Immortal, but I'm pretty sure they don't know I'm also a vampire too." the General said.

"Yet they know I am one." Seras muttered as she glanced over the edge. "Well, they know we are here."

"Hey, get yours asses down here and fight! I don't want to run all around town after you two!" Yumie yelled. "If you start running, I'll start killing people until you face us!"

Seras jumped over the edge and landed quickly, pulling her sword up as she watched for any bullets or the other lady coming at her. The General dropped his sword over the ledge, making it stick in the ground near Seras as he climbed over and slid down the old ladder. Before turning around, he put his glasses on and then grabbed his sword.

"I'm guessing we just can't talk about this, can we?" the General asked.

"You think we are idiots? Other than because you are enemies and bloody Protestants, plus work for the accursed Hellsing Organization, and the fact we have been given orders to kill you and bring your bodies back to Rome if possible." Heinkel said as she walked forward slowly and stood by a manically grinning Yumie. "You killed Father Anderson, and for that, we can't nor will ever forgive you."

"Ready…" Seras muttered as the lady raised her guns.

"Go…" the General said.

Heinkel fired at the two of them as they split quickly. Seras went left and easily dodged the bullets or blocked them. She was surprised when she fired back with her .45 and missed, but then she was trying to disarm or at least injure Heinkel who moved quickly to avoid getting hit.

The General went right and was instantly on the defense as her blade clashed with his. He really understood why they called her a berserker, because she was fighting madly, but skillfully as well. A gleeful and menacing look in her eyes met his as she continued her assault at him, which he was easily blocking.

"Is it her?" Seras asked loudly as she dodged several more shots that made Heinkel curse.

"Yeah, it's the nun!" the General shouted back.

Heinkel was confused about what the two were talking about and glanced back to check on Yumie, which she realized was a bad idea the moment she turned her head. She quickly dropped and rolled while firing the rest of her rounds towards her former position. Getting into a crouch again, and having one round left in each gun, she quickly looked for Seras. The slamming of a large blade on her right made her quickly roll, turn and fire both rounds. Seras had her coat closed and her arm up as the rounds hit, one in the chest that didn't go through the metal mesh and the other that went through her hand and over her head. She let go of the blade and grabbed her burning hand as Heinkel quickly was changing clips. Both guns came up quickly, but before she could pull the triggers, the barrels fell off.

She swore in German and then fell back, rolling a few times from a direct punch into the face. Before she could move or try to defend herself, Seras had picked her up and gave her a good punch in the gut that knocked the wind out of her. Blood wasn't gushing from her nose, which wasn't broke shockingly, but it was enough that Seras momentarily felt like getting a drink. Only because of her control and the General telling her no, telepathically, did she stop and dragged the half conscious women over to a light pole and hand cuffed her hands behind it.

"That actually was a bit easier than I expected it to be." Seras said as she slapped her hands together a few times after doing the handcuffs.

The General and Yumie were going in circles, blocking blows and dodging different attacks, though the General was playing defense most of the time. Once he realized that Yumie was the pre-immortal and told Seras, he continued his defense until Seras had her opponent down.

"Looks like your partner is down." the General commented after pushing her blade away. "Might as well give up. I am barely trying to fight."

She glanced over seeing Heinkel in a daze and sitting on the ground, handcuffed to the light pole.

"Heinkel!" Yumie yelled.

She looked up and had to blink a few times as she heard her name called. Seras also looked and leaned onto her blade as she looked back. Yumie quickly started swinging expertly as she backed away quickly.

"Yeah, I'm the sort of guy to attack my opponent when their attention is diverted. Not." the General said sarcastically while laughing as what she did. "I admit I have done so before, but the circumstances were different. In this case, we aren't being interrupted so…"

She said something that he was pretty sure was Japanese, but didn't make out well as she rushed forward and quickly. Before, he was just playing defense because he was waiting for Seras and trying to find out who was the pre-immortal, but now, as he really started feeling hungrier and could hear the blood in Yumies veins boiling with anger, he was now really having to try to avoid her attacks. She was trained really well and he was having trouble finding an opening to attack without cutting her in half or something close to that. Seras watched and felt as he was getting hungrier and weaker because of it. It was only going to be a matter of time before she got through his defense. He began trying to hit her as he saw openings and was only able to cut her clothes a few times because he wasn't able to move fast enough, plus he was trying to avoid cutting a limb off at the same time. She did hit him more than once, but her blade only cut his coat, doing nothing else.

"Once your heathenish ass is dead, I'll make quick work of her and then come back to kill you over and over again for what you did to Father Anderson. I'll keep killing you over and over and over until you go mad!" Yumie yelled.

"Your skills are impressive lady, but you can't beat me. And Anderson was the biggest joke I've seen in a long time!" the General said goading her.

She roared in anger and struck at him hard several times, causing sparks to fly as their blades clashed over and over. The other two kept watching, though Heinkel was trying to get free until Seras told her to give up or else she'd break both her wrist and knock her out.

_"You can't keep this up much longer_._"_ Seras said to him through their link.

_"If I wasn't so weak, I'd already have her taken out." _the General said tiredly.

_ "Do you need help? I can easily…"_Seras asked as she had yet to realize what he was thinking.

_ "No. I have a plan." _the General stated.

_ "That's dangerous! If it fails, she'll kill you!" _Seras said, still in his mind talking, as she saw what he was planning.

_"I have little choice left. Revy may not come."_ the General said with worry.

He blocked a downward attack and pushed back hard making her fall back and land on her ass as he backed up and dropped to one knee, panting hard. She quickly got up and came at him, which he blocked the swing and pushed her back yet again, with more force, knocking her once again on her ass and making her roll a few times. Faking fatigue as he got up, his sword dropped to the ground behind him as he raised it. She got up quickly as he turned around and knelt down to grab his blade. Even though Seras saw the plan in his head, she couldn't help but cry out as Yumie jumped into the air and was coming down on him with her blade ready to cut him in half.

"Yumie! It's a trap!" Heinkel yelled.

Just a couple feet from him and her blade ready to come down on his head, she looked up while still coming down with her blade. She saw another blade that had a handle built into it come up and block her attack from above as he continued to stay kneeling on the ground with his back to her. As she just landed on her feet, his right hand spun the main blade to be backwards in his hand, which he thrust behind him quickly.

"Yumie!" Heinkel yelled.

Pain rushed through her and it became difficult to breath as she slowly glanced down and saw the large blade sticking out of her chest and felt it going out her back. His other blade and hers fell to the ground as she slowly let go and coughed up blood onto his back. He got up and pulled away causing her to fall back as the blade left her body.

"A….a….." Yumie gurgled out as he came into her field of vision. He was saying something to her, but she only caught the words he spoke up to the word Immortal.

"Damn lady, you're good. Believe it or not, even though you're dying, you're coming back as an Immortal. See you back in an hour or so. Or so I hope. Sometimes takes a day for new Immortals to come back after their first…." the General said trailing off as he noticed she had already died.

After closing her eyes and putting his sword back together, he stared at the blade as Seras walked up quickly.

"General, I know what you want to do, but I don't think it is a good idea at the moment. Besides, it probably won't do anything for you anyway…" Seras said as his fangs extended slowly and he started to go for a lick.

He tossed his weapon aside making it clang loudly against the wall as he slapped himself hard enough he dropped to his knees.

"God…..ah!" the General cried out as he wrapped his arms tightly around his middle and felt the incredible urge to attack and drain Yumie's still dead body. "Dammit, I used a bit more of my power when I shouldn't have! I can't believe the craving I am feeling!"

Seras looked up and then behind her as Heinkel had managed to get free. She grabbed a bent rusty pole from the ground next to an old fence and rushed forward in rage. Seras got up and easily ducked the quick swings, even having to bend back far enough she should have fallen if it wasn't for the incredible strength she had in her knees. Catching the bar with one hand, she pulled it from Heinkels grasp and tossed it aside into the fence. The punch to the face, which did and didn't surprise Seras as her nose was broken, only snapped her head back. Before Heinkel could land anything else, Seras quickly moved behind her as she threw another punch and quickly gave a quick chop to the back of her neck. She was unconscious well before she hit the ground.

"We need to leave, quickly!" Seras said as they heard sirens in the distance and her nose fixed itself quickly.

"We…..can't, leave them….here." the General grunted out as he clawed at the ground.

"I can't carry all three of you!" Seras exclaimed.

"I'll…..carry the blonde.." the General said as he barely got to his feet. "You get her."

"General, we've got over a mile to cover to…." Seras began.

"We can't! And in my state, they'll go get back up and be able to get rid of us both before I can recover!" the General shouted making her flinch.

"I understand." Seras said. "I've got an idea."

She pulled her sword again and set it on the ground with his, the blades backs to each other. Pulling Heinkels long coat off her and then taking the Generals, she put his on the ground, put the blades inside, with the sheathed katana he tossed in as well, and then closed the coat tightly. Then she placed Yumie on the makeshift bed and used Heinkels coat to tie her to it. Putting the unconscious Heinkel on her back and holding her hands with one hand while dragging the makeshift bed with the other, they took of running quickly.  
In a alley right next to the place they were staying in, she jumped up with the two and left them on the balcony, then rejoined him on the ground. He was hanging off her shoulder and almost dragging his feet as they came in through the front and quickly went straight to their room. He dropped on the bed curling up in pain and misery as she quickly finished the blood from the fridge to get rid of the craving she was having, which did help him enough his fangs receded. She then brought the two ladies in, tying Heinkel to the radiator on the wall, plus tied her feet together with her own shoelaces, she then placed Yumie on the bed, still on Heinkels coat. The Generals was tossed aside along with both their blades.

"General, you have to fight it." Seras said kneeling next to him.

"I am!" the General growled from the chair he was sitting in near the bed. "I can't drink from either of them, even if I was allowed to!"

"We've got to get your mind off the craving." Seras said as she thought.

"Seras.." the General said through clenched teeth. "I love you very much, but sex right now isn't a good idea. Making my blood race anymore than it already is isn't a good idea."

"That's not what I had in mind." Seras said insulted.

"I've seen your mind. You think about the many times we've been together a lot." the General said as he rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I can't tell which of us starts…..well, it was working."

"I really wasn't think about sex. We…." Seras said thinking. "Okay, out of all the Immortals….new one's, that have had their first death, how long has it been since they came back? I mean, how long does it take them to come back?"

"I don't know." the General grunted while still holding his sides. "It….varies…"

"Think! There has to be some point in your life where you experienced a situation similar to this!" Seras yelled.

"Immortals tend to avoid each other as much as possible because we don't want to end up killing each other. This situation is pretty new to me." the General stated.

"You said you have been using large swords for a very long time. Somehow, I don't think that move you pulled was something you did for the first time." Seras said.

"I've done it a lot of times. It catches my opponent off guard if they think I am down and injured or distracted. But I've used it on very few Immortals. She's the first pre-immortal." the General said.

Seras could tell it was working, not as well as she wished, but enough his mind was off the craving problem. She had already shut the link between them off for the moment, other than giving him the feeling she had that she was refreshed and full, to help aid in lessening the craving.

"Think. Out of the Immortals that have had this attack done on them, as to you shoving a big sword into them like that, how long did it take them to recover?" Seras asked.

"It varies! And usually, I ended up taking the person's head seconds later." the General said.

"What's the longest time to wait for someone to recover?" Seras asked.

"A day." the General stated.

"We don't have that much time." Seras muttered as he looked at the bed. "General…"

"Search her." the General said quickly.

"For what?" Seras asked confused.

"Her glasses." the General said.

"Glasses? Sorry, I don't see why that helps you…" Seras said confused.

"It helps us. She's unique." the General said.

"No kidding. A nun that kills is very different." Seras said.

"She has a multiple personality disorder, or something like that. It was in the file. When her glasses are on, she reverts to the calm nun. Without the glasses, the other side emerges." the General said as he felt and heard his knuckles pop from the grip he tightened on himself.

"As least your trying to think of other things than drinking." Seras said and then automatically regretting it as she saw his fangs grow. "Ah dammit! Sorry!"

"There's an Immortal nearby." the General said as he stood and sniffed the air. "Fresh blood."

"General…" Seras said as she saw his eyes change drastically and his demeanor become that of a hunter stalking a wounded but fresh prey. "Don't make me have to hold you down General. You know that Integra will have your ass sealed if you loose control. And mine would be next."

She wasn't surprised when he punched himself in the face really hard, which dropped him to the ground hard.

"Ah damn, that really hurt." the General muttered as the door was knocked on.

The job was actually rather short, seeing as the place they needed to go do it at was a ship coming to Roanapur, which was arriving early. The guards were pathetic and few, so they were able to grab what they needed and left quickly without much of a fight. Though Revy fired off a couple of clips, mostly to scare the people. They got back to port and took the item they were sent to retrieve to their client, which they had planned on doing the next morning, but did so then because they had enough time left in the day. Once they got back to their home, they found the note on the ceiling fan.

"Dear Revy, came by here to hopefully see you. If you got the first note, then hope to see you soon. If you didn't get the note on the boat, please come see me, it is urgent. Need help, will pay a lot of money. Strange request to ask, come alone please. The General." Revy read aloud, ignoring the name of the place and room number.

"How did he get in here? Man, I'd really like to see this guy and ask how he's broke in to both our places without scratching or damaging the locks." Benny said as he rubbed his head.

"What do you want to do Revy?" Dutch asked.

"I'm going alone. Give me the keys." Revy said calmly.

Rock watched in utter fascination as her change of attitude as she gave them a twirl and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up." Revy said.

"Revy…" Dutch said getting her attention.

"What?" Revy asked tiredly.

"How long should we wait?" Dutch asked.

"I'll call in a couple of hours. If you don't hear anything by then…" Revy said then walked out.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow her?" Rock asked.

"And get my head or something else important shot off? Or in this case, cut or chopped, no. We'll wait two hours." Dutch said.

"Stay there." Seras said walking up and looking through the peep hole. "Who's there?"

"Hmm? A woman's voice? This must be the wrong room." Revy said as she looked at the notes. "Says the right number on both notes though."

"Are you looking for the General?" Seras asked.

"Yes, I am." Revy said slowly as she pulled a gun and put the barrel up to the peephole. "Now open the door before I decide to blow it down."

Seras shook her head as she unlocked it.

"You really know how to pick'em General." Seras muttered as she opened it and let her in.

"What the fuck?" Revy muttered as she looked at Seras and then the other two women. "Where is he and what the hell is going on?"

His hand shot up and gripped the side of the bed as he was slowly dragging himself to his feet.

"I hope you didn't get messed up and decided to kill and torture women for fun." Revy said waving her gun. "I will kill you, permanently if that is the case."

"No, they were trying to kill us. The nun is, was a pre-immortal. The other lady is her partner." Seras said shrugging.

"Forget it General. No amount of money is going to get me to watch out for a new Immortal. I'm more inclined to take their heads just for the fun of it." Revy said as she reached for the door.

"That's not the case." Seras said as she put her hand on the door. "He needs something from you perso…"

Revy looked at the blonde in confusion as fear came across her face.

"General..." Seras said walking forward slowly as she re-established the link, which made her flinch considerably as his urge made her feel hungry.

If it wasn't for her incredible ability to control her cravings and the fact she had already drank recently, she would have turned on the red head and Heinkel. Revy looked away to see the General, still standing there with his ruined suit. It took a double take for her to notice the fangs, his bright red eyes, and long finger nails. His hair stood up at the same time he finally got to his full height.

"What the fuck is that?" Revy screamed as she pointed with her free hand.

Only because Seras got in the way was why Revy's throat wasn't ripped into yet. He had both hands out trying to grab her and his mouth open as he salivated for her blood with dripping fangs.

"General! General, back off! Alucard will know what you did and I will have no choice but to tell Integra…." Seras said as she pushed him away, slowly.

"I….can't….fight….it….anymore!" the General said as he tried to push her away.

Revy watched in horror as the two, more or less, tussled. The blonde was much stronger and keeping him back, but the look in his eyes finally got to her, especially after she realized why he was doing what he was, because of what he was.

"You're…..you're….a vampire!" Revy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, we both are." Seras grunted out and then barely kept herself from falling forward after hearing a gun shot and seeing the General fall backwards. "I guess shooting him to stop him works."

Feeling the barrel against the back of her head she stopped moving.

"So, the plan was to bring me here and capture me to drain my precious blood huh? How's my fucking gun to your head bitch fit into it?" Revy exclaimed.

Seras growled lightly as she rolled her eyes, but they both jerked as they heard a maniacal laugh and saw him slowly sit up.

"Yes! Yes! That helped me greatly!" the General said sitting up. "My Immortality has currently taken control after bringing me back."

She moved the gun and fired, but missed as Seras pulled her gun away and then grabbed the other tossing it aside as well. Revy took a punch at her, only to miss as Seras got behind her quickly and grabbed both arms, holding her with a police move that kept her from getting loose, even though she was struggling greatly.

"Rebecca…" the General said grabbing her face and keeping her from looking away. "Look at me."

"You called me here to kill me you lying fuck! The notes were lies!" Revy said as she struggled as hard as she could and tried to head butt him and even kick him in the nuts. "Rotten fucking bastard!"

"No. I seriously need your help!" the General yelled in her face. "I'm not going to kill you, I promise!"

"Bullshit!" Revy yelled as she tried to head butt him again and failed. "You told me about monsters to look out for and you are one! And so is this bitch! She's probably the one that turned you into the fucking freak to begin with!"

"I can explain…" the General yelled and then backed up as he grabbed his middle with both arms and felt the craving come back quickly. "I'm sorry Rebecca, it wasn't meant to happen this way! I will explain everything…"

"General…" Seras said slowly. "You know Sir Integra…"

"I know…" the General said as she released Revys right arm.

Before she could use it to do anything, he grabbed it and cut her wrist with a fingernail as she started screaming. Seras covered her mouth and felt tears in her eyes like she saw coming from his closed eyes as he drank from her bleeding wrist, without using his teeth. Just over ten seconds later, he backed off and sat back as her arm healed up. Seras backed up to the door after letting go and didn't stop Revy from laying several kicks and punches into him, which he had a little trouble blocking. Many words were yelled, mostly words in a language Seras didn't know, but was sure included a lot of swearing. Revy saw the katana on the floor and grabbed it quickly, placing it against his neck as she panted in anger and exhaustion.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your lying fucking head?" Revy yelled.

"I…" the General gasped out from the floor he was still lying on.

"If you say had no choice, I will cut your head off without hesitation!" Revy yelled.

"It was either your wrist or throat." Seras said. "We are both going to pay for it when we get home. But he really had no choice."

"Yes, I am a vampire now, but still an Immortal too." the General said between breaths of pain. "I can only live off Immortal blood. I was going to ask you to give me some, into a I.V. bag or something and pay whatever you wanted in exchange. But these two bitches came along and we have no choice but to fight back. It's been too long since my last drink, I was loosing control. Seras is a normal vampire, that lives off transfusion blood."

Revy looked back and forth and saw them both crying, though for Seras it was the feeling she was getting from him that made her sad. They both were going to get sealed for this and had a good feeling that Alucard already knew what was happening. Revy looked back seeing his tears.

"I am so sorry Revy. I didn't want to even do what I did, but it was do that or loose total control and drink you completely dry and then probably kill you afterward without knowing what I was doing." the General said as he covered his face with his hands. "I won't blame you if you never forgive me and take my head anyway. I can't and won't stop you."

Revy noticed Seras's hand extend towards her and then move away as she looked away as well.

"I should take your fucking head!" Revy yelled as she whacked him on the head with the dull side and then tossed the blade aside into the wall.

She gave him a kick in the side and then sat down on the end of the bed near the nun's feet.

"What in the fucking hell is going on? You told me that vampires can't turn Immortals into vampires! That we are just prey that they can live off of forever! What the fuck happened to you?" Revy said as she crossed her legs, lit a cigarette and then crossed her arms. "And this better be a good fucking story…."

After his ribs healed, he slowly sat up as Seras sank down and sat by the door. It took over an hour to explain the entire situation about what happened at the Tower of London up to the fight with the Immortal he challenged that changed him into what he was, including talking with Lara Croft and the deal made with the Watchers and the blood he got. Then he talked about, in greater detail, what he wanted to do about the notes he left and his problem, which was screwed up by the two Vatican ladies.

"Geez General. You went from being a sad lonely man, to a fucking pathetic looser quickly. And I thought my life was a load of shit. I've seen drugged out and near death fucking worthless dregs on the street lying in their own piss and shit that looked better. If it wasn't for all the stuff you have done for me before, I'd have no respect for you now." Revy said taking a long drag and flicked the ashes at him. "At least it's nice to see you are finally getting some after all this time. You sure you aren't fucking these two as well? Girls with guns or some weapon really was, or is, a turn on for you."

"Looks they have, attitude no. And not unless we were the last three on the planet and even then, I'm pretty sure I'd be running for the rest of my life. They're Catholics…" the General muttered tiredly.

"So when in the hell has religion stopped you before? You once dated a Hindu lady for awhile." Revy said.

"Yes, but certain customs I refused to do, so I left. The Catholic problem is because of where I work right now. The Vatican wants me dead anyway for killing their top man. He was created from research that involved an Immortal. I don't know how though." the General said remorsefully. "I am so sorry Revy…"

"Oh shut the fuck up already." Revy said crushing her cigarette out on the bottom of the nuns shoe and then flicking the butt into his face. "You've said that a dozen damn times now. Scared the hell out of me back there you miserable bastard! I forgive you, but you are really going to pay out the ass for this!"

"But I…" the General began.

"Could have killed me otherwise, no shit! And then you would have taken your own lousy head as well. I know." Revy said gruffly. "Your nice and a gentleman, sort of like Rock is, but you are a much better friend than he'll ever be. I find that attitude nice and extremely irritating at the same time. But I swear if you tell him that, I will kill you and feed your dead ass to the sharks without a thought!"

"Okay. Still as complicated as ever huh Rebecca." the General said with a small chuckle that didn't have that happy sound it should have.

"And you are one of the few people I let get away with calling me by my real name." Revy said gruffly again. "How long as this bitch nun here been dead?"

"Couple of hours." Seras said.

"Ah dammit! Where's the fucking phone?" Revy yelled frantically.

She grabbed it quickly and made a call, as the other two moved the weapons to the corner of the room.

"That was really damned close. They were getting ready to come see if I was dead." Revy said hanging up. "Bad enough we're still paying for the bar that got fucked up in a gun fight. Don't need to add a motel to the stack of shit we're already in. And with you being protected by Balalaika, we really don't need her on our bad side."

"Here. I guess you mastered the two gun fighting then?" the General said handing her guns back.

"We taught each other a lot about that back then. Kinda miss those days." Revy said while putting them away after a couple of twirls. "You feeling light headed at all?"

"I was earlier, but figured it was because you were kicking my ass, which I deserved. Why?" the General asked as she sat in the chair while the other two sat on the bed.

"I had a beer on the drive over. I know for a fact you can't hold alcohol worth a shit." Revy stated.

"That explains the alcohol I smelled." the General said.

"You still can't drink worth a damn can you?" Revy asked.

"No. Makes me…um.." Seras said trialing off. "Makes him…"

"Serenade, dance and then pass out. I know. I spiked his pop once and he didn't notice until he was already drunk. It crossed my mind to screw you blind that night, but you passed out before I could make a move. Must admit it was a hell of a show, even though I am not into that shit." Revy said. "There is still people out there that think I took you home to fuck anyway."

"And I'm hearing about this now?" the General said.

She shrugged and then pulled another cigarette.

"So, forgetting the incident from later." Revy said after lighting the smoke and then pocketing her lighter. "Let's act like I just arrived and get down to business. I do need money. But I always need money…."

"I don't know if I ever can…" the General said sad and nervously.

"Either you can talk about what you had planned and I get paid, or you pay me for the drink you got and I leave. I've got other shit I need to do, so make up your damned mind!" Revy said as she pointed a finger in his face.

"But I did that without your permission…" the General began.

"Look, you have it now, but you ain't biting me. Hell yes, you hurt me, but after everything you said, it makes sense. And I know you are trustworthy and would rather have you as someone I can come to later in life and rely on then or whenever." Revy said then waved her free hand. "Besides, a lot of people here saw the Tower of London shit happening on the news. I'm not surprised to hear you say you were there. The car alone made me suspect it since you tried to find one of those damned Chargers down here back then since your other ones are in America. You like being a hero, even if you do it and no one ever knows you were behind it. The whole James Bond thing is sexy, but you don't do it to get any girls and though honorable, I still think that idea is fucked up."

"You're telling me I should use my inability to have children…" the General said without thinking first, of more than one thing. "To screw around a lot, when you can do the same but only want in my pants?"

Even Seras felt a chill run down her back at the narrowed eyed glare that Revy gave the General as her hand twitched and looked ready to pull one of not both pf the guns on her.

"Are you looking to have your balls shot off?" Revy growled.

"Sorry…" the General said softly.

"He would have left me after saving me the night we met, if it wasn't for my injuries." Seras said. "And we'd probably not be where we are today."

"We would have met up later the next night though anyway. I was coming there to work." the General said.

"Oh, right." Seras said smacking herself in the head lightly.

"You two are the reason for the British navy cruiser that's causing all sorts of shit storms, aren't you? That's why you are here." Revy said.

"I never really intended to come back here Revy. Too many people wanted me dead after that job. And though I did miss seeing you, I tend to piss you off." the General said. "Or cause other problems for you, physically, mentally and financially."

"You did take the blame for it. No one suspects that we helped. And you succeeded at the pissing me off yet again." Revy growled. "You're just lucky that I really like you."

"And no one has came forth yet to try, weird." Seras muttered.

"Balalaika is watching over us. She pretty much runs this area, so…" the General said. "Nice lady when you aren't on her bad side."

"You know Balalaika?" Revy asked with surprise.

"We've meet in the past, twice. Long story and if you want, can hear it from Balalaika after telling her I said it was okay." the General said reaching into his pocket. "Now, it isn't the best bank in the world, but you can get money from it through an account I have. If need be, have Balalaika cash it for you and tell her I said to give you all the money. If she has a problem, have her call me."

He pulled a blood drawing kit and I.V. bag.

"How much?" the General asked.

"I hate needles." Revy muttered.

"I'd do the drinking thing, but…there's a bad side effect." the General muttered. "And I have yet to do it to anyone…."

"I'm not feeling bad or anything else." Revy said.

"You were too pissed off to notice." Seras said. "Beating the hell out of him overrode the…possible sexual attraction feeling that can come with being drank from."

"Oh." Revy said with a sly smile as she moved her eyebrows up and down. "Maybe I should give you my neck instead of my arm. Or perhaps lower…"

"Do I have a sign on my body that says, fuck me, on it?" the General asked both women and then turned to look at the lady on the floor. "Hey, you can quit faking being asleep now. Do you see a sign on me that says that?"

"The only thing I see is your grave! Whether you kill me or let me go, the Vatican…." Heinkel yelled as she looked up with extreme malice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the General said while rolling his eyes. "Not sure how long you've been awake, but your friend isn't dead. She's an Immortal. Not the first one with a mental handicap either."

Heinkel was stunned enough that she smacked the back of her head into the wall, but it didn't stop her from saying otherwise.

"You lie! You Immortals take the heads of your kind as a game!" Heinkel yelled.

"A sick and really fucked up twisted game." Revy said after taking another drag. "I've only taken two heads because the fuckers wouldn't get off my ass. One of which was literal. Sad he didn't suffer longer…."

"We're both Immortals and we aren't killing each other. I'm just waiting for Yumie to wake up so I can explain to her what her new life entails. I don't know what sort of stuff they tell you at the Vatican about, 'our kind', but I've been around for thousands of years, so I am a bigger authority on it than the Catholic church or Section XIII. Now, back to my question. If I hadn't joined Hellsing, and had joined the Vatican, specifically Section XIII, and had been paired up with you two, hypothetically…" the General said as she started opening her mouth. "Would something eventually happen between us down the line? Is it possible? Yes I know the Catholic belief system and I'm pretty sure Yumie here plans on staying celibate all her life, but you aren't a nun and I doubt you plan on living the life you have like this to your dying days, probably of old age. Which means, somewhere deep inside, you must want to settle down at some point and have children, even if it means to pass on your talents, experience and knowledge so the said child or children will take up where you had to leave off."

"Get out of my head!" Heinkel growled.

"I'm not in it. If I was, you'd know it. So, knowing what you know about me, if I had joined…" the General said.

"Not a chance in hell!" Heinkel said after a pause.

He stared at her a moment and then looked away, taking a deep breath.

"Damn. I do have that sign on my head." the General said sighing. "Explains why I was propositioned by several women yesterday."

"Does Sir Integra look at you or even have feelings of regret…" Seras asked.

"Not really, but there are times I can tell she is thinking of that night. She loves me, but not in that way. And she is quite happy with one child…." the General said.

"Child? We can't have children!" Revy exclaimed.

"Another long story, but I can now." the General said.

"Consequence of age?" Revy asked with interest.

"I wish." the General said noticing Heinkel's reaction. "If Maxwell didn't know she had a child, then he obviously needs to get out more or something. Integra had a child, which is also mine. However, the child has no Immortal factors in him other than a better than average immune system. But I swear, if the Vatican comes after him or Integra, I will call so many friends, some of which are Immortals, and bring an army down on Rome so fast that they'd never have a chance unless God himself intervened. And if worse came to worse, I'd throw a fucking nuke bomb in Rome to ensure I got my revenge. And I swear to God, I have a nuclear bomb and even friends who can get me more than one."

Seras knew he was lying and Revy could tell it from Seras's eyes that he was lying, but it sounded convincing enough.

"Where'd you get a nuclear bomb?" Revy asked.

"High places. Besides, having aliens for friends makes it easy." the General said. "Actually have a small bomb of sorts here right now, in this room. But it is in a lead lined case and totally useless without the right equipment to make it be a bomb."

"Huh?" Revy muttered.

"Which one are you asking about?" the General asked.

"Not the bomb, I couldn't give a shit.." Revy said. "Only because you have been around so fucking long, and don't makes jokes like that….."

"Aliens exist. I've seen them." Seras said as he opened his travelers check book.

"How much?" the General asked.

"Okay, now I think you've gone off the deep end…" Revy said as she started to stand.

He got up, grabbed her head and looked deeply into her eyes. Images from his mind flooded into hers, about the incident that happened off world and some of his past with the Asguard.

"And I thought you were going to ask for more. I'll give you fifty thousand anyway." the General said sitting back down. "One bag will hold me until we need to leave."

"Holy shit." Revy muttered in shock. "Those little gray bastards do exist."

"Those little gray guys are actually very nice people, once you get past how they look and the fact they are from another planet." the General said sticking her arm with a big needle, which she didn't notice as she was still looking at the memories flashing through her head. "Not having clothes is strange, but seeing as they have no gender to show…"

"You want to see?" Seras asked.

"You stay out of my head!" Heinkel yelled.

"Fine." the General said as he stood up and looked at Yumie. "Might want to get up Seras."

Revy shook herself from her stunned state as a feeling overcame her and him. Yumie suddenly took a deep breath that stunned Heinkel greatly. A couple more deep breaths came as she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing the General leaning over in her face, she let out a cry and slid back hitting the headboard as she tried to get away.

"Welcome back." the General said sitting down gently on the bed. "The buzzing feeling will go away soon. It's a feeling you get when other Immortals are nearby, like me and the red headed lady here. Your partner is behind me, handcuffed to the radiator for our security."

She looked past him to see a dried bloody nosed Heinkel that was very pissed, shocked, but still happy to see that Yumie was alive.

"Heinkel…" Yumiko muttered but looked away as fingers were snapped in her face.

"Why don't you just give her all the info through a mind thing like you did on me?" Revy asked.

"One, just drinking from you without your permission was bad enough and wrong. Two, it takes energy to do that, which means more drinking, and I hate doing that. Three, she might think I'm brain washing her and Heinkel might think it as well. Four, it's wrong to do it that way. Telling it in person, like it has been done for thousands of years has been best." the General said then turned back to the scared nun. "Okay, now pay close attention student, your life depends on these words and it will be your only class."

"But you're going to kill us anyway." Yumiko said tearfully in fear as she held her hands over her ripped clothes that she just noticed.

He handed Heinkels coat to her, which she quickly used to cover herself, ignoring the fact it was her blood and was blood.

"If that was true, why are you still alive then?" the General asked.

"To torture us for information." Yumiko said slowly.

"You people have got some weird ideas about Hellsing." the General said shaking his head. "Neither of us are going to do that. Really, Seras could have killed you both with great ease and I could have killed…um…I just realized we are talking to Yumiko instead of Yumie. Sorry, our mistake. The names are really close to being the same in a lot of ways."

"You…really aren't going to kill us…even though we are enemies?" Yumiko asked.

"No. I killed Anderson because he came after us, more because he kept threatening Seras and coming at us repeatedly. Anyway, after I tell you what I need to, we're going to knock you both out, gently, and then leave. By the time you wake up, we'll be long gone. It's your choice however to do with the information I give you. As for going after the red head here…" the General said.

"My name is Revy, Two Hands." Revy said coldly and wickedly. "I will use dirty tactics if you try to take my head bitch, and I will use friends…"

"Revy, that's wrong…" the General began.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Revy asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was trying to keep you out of our troubles. That old nun at the church might not work with you and try to kill you and your friends now that they know you are friends with people from Hellsing, especially since it is me." the General said.

"Ah hell, we have nothing to worry about. Balalaika isn't great friends, but she is an ally. Rome is so fu…" Revy began.

"Revy, can you please…" the General asked as he stared at her.

"Oh fine. Only because you asked so nicely." Revy responded very sarcastically. "And paid so much for my blood. Big needle by the way. Still didn't fill the bag."

"I can make do." the General said.

"Rome's so far away and Balalaika pretty much owns the territory around here. I've seen her in command of…a lot of very powerful people. They can send all the people they want from this Vatican place, and all they'd end up doing is getting their people killed in the end." Revy said crushing out her cigarette. "Besides, the Black Lagoon has quite a reputation in these parts. Coming after us would mean playing with her army Crossing Hotel Moscow is like dangling a fresh juicy steak in front of a chained starving dog."

"Okay." the General said, drawing out the word. "Back to business here. Give me that first."

She looked at the check as he quickly drank the bag, made a ugh sound about it while ignoring the disgusted look the three women gave him, and then asked Seras to get him some pop to take the taste away. Revy wanted beer, but took a offered pop instead since they had no beer.

"I thought blood tasted good for vampires." Revy said as the General tossed the bag aside.

"Sad to say, it's the best thing I have ever tasted." the General grumbled. "But because of what it is, I don't want to like it and try not to."

"You are really fucked up General." Revy said as he sighed.

"I don't know what they've told you about Immortals, and I don't really care. Here's how it is, so seeing as I have been around for thousands of years, I'm a big authority on it like I was telling Miss Wolfe over there. Nice last name by the way." the General said over his shoulder as Heinkel grunted. "You are now an Immortal. Ways of being killed permanently include, anything that totally destroys the body like it would do to anyone who's normal. But having your head taken off is the most basic and normal way. There is some really stupid game where Immortals take each others heads, called the Game, no pun intended. When you do, you get all the knowledge and experience that Immortal had, to a point. Just because they spoke…say, Hindu as their native language, doesn't mean you are going to suddenly know it all well enough to talk it. You may and you may not. Some Immortals will challenge you while others may run, just talk or do something else to avoid fighting. All fights are usually with swords, which you don't have to worry about."

Yumiko looked over and saw her sword, in its sheath, against the wall by their two enormous blades. When she looked back at him, he continued.

"Nice blade by the way too. Continuing on, Immortals can't have children, can't contract any diseases and will recover from any attacks, short of the afore mentioned ways of dying. Immortals never, EVER, fight on Holy ground. Consider it a Holy rule, just like the Ten Commandments. The consequences are beyond disastrous. I haven't seen the results myself because I have never fought on Holy ground, but, from what I understand, the last two Immortals who fought on Holy ground, the result was Pompeii. That's what I've heard from many other Immortals." the General said seeing the shocked looks from the two Vatican's. "If you wish to test the theory, don't come after me. I will kill you, dump your body somewhere to recover later, probably in a third world country where it will take weeks if not months to get back home. I avoid the fights as much as possibly unless the foe is persistent and wants to die. Plus, coming after me isn't a good idea. You failed to take me when I was in a weaken state anyway. At full strength, you haven't a chance in hell."

"Okay." Yumiko said weakly.

"Whether you go back to the Vatican or not is up to you, but other Immortals will learn about you, as will a group called the Watchers. Maxwell can give you info on them. Point is, if you are challenged, even in the Vatican, you can refuse, but that Immortal and others will eventually come forth. I've heard, but not seen, that if an Immortal tries to use a group, whether large or small, to help them, either in fights or staying alive to avoid fights, a bunch of Immortals will get together and come take out that group if necessary to ensure the safety of the Immortals secret from the world. The Vatican already knows about us, but if they try to use you to find more of them and then try to force them to work for your organization, it will be a major blood bath. The four horsemen of the Apocalypse were Immortals. I know the guy who played Death still lives. Not sure about the other three, but I can say pissing him off is worse than going into a area where honey bee hives have been set up and knocking them over with baseball bats. You'd have a better chance of surviving getting away from a swarm of bees than from his vengeance. Better reference, your alter ego personified into a raging and totally uncontrollable mass killer that would even kill allies." the General said.

She nodded slowly as he looked up in thought.

"Ah, the rules, spoken or unspoken, basically state that any pre-immortal that an Immortal comes across, when that pre turns into a full Immortal, your case, I should be taking care of you, teaching you how to survive and what history I know about Immortals. But, seeing as we are enemies, and the fact I'm sure your alter ego wants to take my head, I won't be able to help you. Sorry, you are on your own. Besides, you're going to have to get over the whole celibacy thing. Eventually, if you live say a couple hundred years, seeing others having a love life will get to you and you'll cave. Better to find someone you love and get together with them and enjoy it while you can. You can't have children anyway nor get any STD's." the General said.

"I think you are forgetting something." Revy said as she thought.

"I know I am." the General said thinking as he went over everything in his head. "Um…other than you will never age and always look the way you do now, never scarring, but can gain weight if you over eat and sit around being lazy. I did speak about the buzz feeling right?"

"I'd…feel another around me by a strange tingle sensation or something like I did a moment ago?" Yumiko asked.

"Right. However, you won't be able to locate where it is coming from. Most Immortals just look around and then notice another person looking around, in which case, you usually find each other quickly that way. The sensations also chang depending on how old a person is too. You're new, so you'll feel very weak to others. I'm very old, so you'll feel a very strong buzz if you come near me sometime in the future." the General said.

"The Quickening. You're forgetting that." Revy said.

"I told her about that." the General said.

"When you kill another Immortal, by taking their head, a massive electrically like energy is released from their body, which enters the one who wins. It's draining afterward and feels like being electrified. The biggest problem, you don't want to be around a lot of electronics or at home when you have to fight for your life. The energy arch's off in all sorts of directions and plays havoc with machinery, electronics, blows up nearby glass. Oh, and standing on something metal at the time is not a good idea either. Just enhances the feeling of being hit by lightening." Revy said as she stood up and yawned. "I'm going home. I've had enough shit go on today in here to last me the rest of the week."

"Thanks for the help Revy. Sorry…" the General began.

"Oh shut up or I'll do something you'll regret to you." Revy muttered as she walked out.

"You have some strange friends." Seras muttered.

"I don't know what the Vatican is going to do to you, seeing as they used another Immortal to help create Anderson…" the General said.

"You killed him! Why?" Yumiko screamed as she realized he said he killed him.

"He was the enemy! And he was trying to kill me! What did you expect?" the General shouted making her flinch. "Be warned, they might try to take you for study purposes. Which means a lot of poking, prodding and other very invasive test. One of which might be trying to make it possible for you to have children for their purposes, which is completely impossible. I can't say for sure though, but you are forewarned."

She nodded and looked at Heinkel for support that wasn't coming.

"I can't think of anything else. Hopefully you'll make it and realize the life you are leading isn't going to stay that way forever. Nor is your family and friends going to be there forever either." the General said getting up.

Seras walked over and just barely avoid the kick. Bopping her on the head just hard enough, knocked the lady out and she took her handcuffs back before laying her on the bed beside Yumiko. She looked at her unconscious partner and then at Seras before looking back slowly at him.

"Sleep." the General said waving his hand in her face once.

She couldn't fight the power he used behind it and passed out on Heinkels shoulder.

"Let's get out of here before more trouble arrives." Seras said.

Getting what they needed, they walked out and were surprised to find Revy standing there, smoking yet again.

"When's the plane leave?" Revy asked.

"Tomorrow. Why you still here Revy?" the General asked.

"This is for the blood and, any more you may need later, though I'd rather not if it can be helped." Revy said waving the travelers check. "I'm hungry and more than likely, the others are too. So you're going to treat us to dinner."

Seeing the intent and glare, he gave in. Revy's driving didn't surprise the General though Seras was a bit worried, mostly about the people Revy almost hit. Once at Revy's place, she went in to change and get the others while they stayed out side.

"We could just run off…" Seras said quietly.

"She'd chase me down and kick my ass. Or at least try anyway." the General grumbled. "As strange as this may sound, you're actually catching her in a good mood."

"Damn. Probably could give Sir Integra a run then…." Seras said.

"Integra would have almost no chance against Revy unless Alucard helped. Revy has no compunctions about who she shoots, not usually anyway. If a child were to try and kill her, she'd shoot without hesitation." the General said.

"And you're friends with this person?" Seras asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was friends with Death once. I don't remember why we're at odds." the General said as the door opened and let the group out.

"Hey General, long time." Dutch said grabbing his hand with a hearty shake.

"Yeah, it has been. Gotten more muscular I see." the General said. "You're looking good."

"Got to keep up with her ass." Dutch said as he thumbed at Revy who only grumbled. "Guess she threatened you or something to get you to pay for dinner?"

"Something like that." the General said with a small smile. "This is Seras, my wife…"

"Wife?" Revy stated surprised. "I thought she was…"

"Don't go there Revy." the General warned only glancing at her. "I'd kill even you to protect her."

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Revy asked seriously.

"Because no one was invited." Seras said as she grabbed his arm in a hug. "We can't do the official thing like everyone else. Can't deny I wish I could, but having someone like him more than makes up for it."

"Oh, yeah. I just realized that…" Revy said trailing off. "Oh well, you'll just have to treat me later sometime…"

"Anyway Dutch, who's the rest of the crew." the General asked.

"This is Benny. Best damned computer expert and technical person I know." Dutch said as the General and Seras shook his hand. "And this is Rock…"

"Rock?" the two said also shaking his hand.

"It is a short form of his real name." Revy said slapping the man on the back. "If it wasn't for the fact he is actually a great help, he'd be just an insufferable ass."

They had some laughs as they shared stories and such. Revy eventually somehow got the General into having a drink with her, which even Seras did, so both were rather zoned out, more the General than her. Revy and Seras ended up holding the General between them as they left with the others and being so inebriated, Seras answered a lot of Revy's questions, some rather intimate, without Seras thinking clearly.

The next morning, the General promised himself never to try tequila again as did Seras, who both left after saying bye to the others while Revy was still asleep and probably wasn't going to wake for several more hours, and they did try to wake her but she didn't stir.

By the time the two had awoken the next morning, finding replacement clothes for the ones that had that were dirty and ruined, along with a note that said any meal of their choice was available downstairs, paid by him, they left after Heinkel shouted for awhile. Pissed that she had been gotten the better of, Heinkel ate in gruff silence as Yumiko was eating a lot, figuring it was from the injury she received that was causing her massive craving for food to replace the blood lose, which Heinkel agreed was the most likely cause. They asked around shortly afterward, trying to find where these Black Lagoon people where, only to learn they had left on some job that morning for Hotel Moscow and would not be back for several days. As for the other two, they learned quickly through the nun's that they had stopped by, bought some blood packets and then left for a plane that had taken off over an hour ago. Further pissed that they failed to do their job and that the two got away, they called Maxwell and reported what happened. He was pissed, shocked, intrigued and extremely surprised at all the news, which included most of the conversations that Heinkel could remember hearing when she woke up during the time the General was talking to Revy, who was smoking at the end of the bed at the time. He quickly ordered them back, saying new developments had arose and that they were to return with no deviations.

As for the other two, it took them a couple of days to get back. The cramped rides didn't help, the service was really pathetic, but they had to use four different planes to finally get home. Unfortunately, none of them was his. When they landed in Europe, he went off and came back with a box that Seras held for a few minutes in wonder as he filled out a UPS form. When she asked what it was, he said he was sending the 'N' core away. She looked back at the box seeing it was the right size for the case and felt the same weight. Before she could do anything else, he gave it to the UPS person, paid extra for rush delivery and a bunch of other securities, then they went back to the airport for the plane to England.

It was mid day when they pulled up in a cab. Seras could feel that Alucard was asleep and probably wasn't going to wake up until later that night. They grabbed their bags and as the cab was driving away, thought about fazing straight to their room. When Walter came out, along with Pip, they both walked up to the front door.

"Hey Pip, Walter." the General said as he shook their hands. "We are so glad to be back."

"Captain." Seras said with a small salute and then gave Walter a hug.

"It is good to see you both doing well. We've been worrying greatly since you said you left Roanapur." Walter said as they all walked in.

"Why? You know we were headed right home." the General said.

"We learned that the Vatican had sent people after you both. We were unsure if they would had attacked the plane…" Walter said stopping as he saw their looks. "You encountered them already I see."

"Heinkel and Yumiko." the General stated. "We'll tell you the full story when we see Sir Integra."

"I must say, I'm not surprised to see you both alive. Did you have to run or fight?" Walter asked.

"Fight." the two said.

"Wow. I hear that lady with the guns is good." Pip said. "Was she?"

"Against normal humans, I'd say yes. Me, not a chance." Seras said. "Had the General been in better condition, he wouldn't have had much trouble with Yumie."

"I look forward to hearing about it. You may leave you things here." Walter said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Sir Integra wishes to speak to you right away."

"Is Lance there too?" the General asked.

"Where else would he be?" Walter asked.

Walter knocked, heard for them to wait a moment, and then entered to find her finishing with putting her tie back on.

"He's still…" the General began.

"Very difficult to wean. Yes." Integra said as she put him on the ground. "Then again, I did hear I was difficult once too."

"Daddy!" Lance exclaimed as he ran over into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry for being gone long." the General said hugging his boy.

"Dad?" Lance asked pointing at his head, in hopes for a better explanation.

"Sorry Lance. Dad's a bit weak and tired right now. Have to do it later." the General said.

He nodded and then reached out as Seras took him into a hug.

"Sis!" Lance said happily.

"Hey little bro. I've missed you to." Seras said as Integra walked over slowly with a smile on her face. She shook her head when he pointed at his head as well. "You'll have to wait till later. I'm dead tired too."

"Okay. You and dad aren't going away on a long trip again without me are you?" Lance asked.

"No Lance." the General said as he ruffled his sons hair. "We didn't plan on this trip."

"Lance honey, I need to talk business with them right now. Go play with your toys and they'll get together with you later and tell you a story." Integra said.

"Okay!" Lance said happily as he was set down and then left to go to his room.

She waved at the seats and they sat down as she sat back behind her chair and looked at them over her gloves while Walter stood nearby.

"I got a phone call several hours ago." Integra said.

"It must be very important, if you want to skip hearing our report until later." the General said.

"It was from a lady named Rebecca." Integra said carefully. "Or Revy as she said she was better known as."

Seras sat up a little straighter as the General sighed.

"Besides what you might think, I was not going to leave that part of the report out Sir Integra." the General said holding up a finger. "Alucard would have came forward telling you if I hadn't."

"She told me what happened. And the punishment that I would most likely do to you for it. And she told me that she did not want you to be punished for it." Integra said still looking over her hands.

"I never told her to say anything. I don't even know how she got the number for here." the General stated. "And I am not going to try to talk my way out of getting sealed if you insist it happens."

"I told her…" Integra said pausing a moment. "You would not be punished."

"I…admit I am surprised. Why?" the General asked.

"Neither of you were informed of this, and I really didn't want to say anything. Mostly because I was holding the threat over your head to help you maintain control. But I have seen that you both keep a very heavy control over your cravings and try to avoid drinking unless you actually need it. Not doing like Alucard, who likes to use his power frequently in order to drink more because he loves it." Integra said and then leaned forward onto the desk with both arms. "The day we brought you both back and found out you were a mix of both worlds, I immediately tried to seal you. We hoped it wouldn't carry over to Seras, because of the link you both have. What happened, was nothing. Thinking I had done something wrong, I tried once again. It still failed. Alucard confirmed that it failed and wasn't going to work, but suggested we say nothing and threaten you with doing it anyway, in hopes of helping you keep that control. If you loose control Seras, I can seal you like Alucard. You General, I can do nothing."

"You could take my head." the General said.

"That would only happen if you went on a killing spree that made us use that card. You can only drink specific blood, which means you have to stay closer to home in order to maintain that control. What happened in Roanapur was a result of the enemy trying to gain control of that boat, which you lost control of, of no fault of your own. I understand you would have been asking her as soon as she arrived, but lost control for those few moments because of the two Vatican agents attacks on you both. Though she told me everything that happened, from when she entered to when she left, I would like to hear your versions anyway. So Miss Victoria, you start." Integra said.

It took till Alucard waking up and coming in, in which he probed their minds and by orders from Integra, didn't try to stop him from digging around, when they finally finished telling everything that happened. Certain details were left out, and Integra knew it just by the way Seras blushes a few times during certain parts, both from his and her talking. They were alone for quite awhile, it didn't take long to figure out what they did to pass the time. Alucard was smiling as he had seen some of what they did, seeing as they did block him on those parts the best they could, but when they started to think about it, he saw those memories then. There was something he tried to pry out of both their memories that they were keeping very secret, and no matter how much he tried, they refused to budge.

"You two had some wilds times." Alucard said with a laugh.

"Alucard, I want you scanning their minds for anything they might not talk about or may skip by accident, not their sex life. I do trust you both, but I have to be sure." Integra said.

"We understand." they said nodding.

"As much as it would have been easier to rid the world of two more Catholic, Vatican agents, which I am not surprised to hear you let go, letting them go was a good idea. Maxwell has made several calls to us, despite the anger towards each organization. Alucard encountered a Freak vampire, with immense power, down in South America. He gained some very interesting information which we will be sharing with the Vatican very soon. Maxwell and some of his people are coming up in a few days so that our two groups may go over the information together. We are dealing with Nazis people. And they wish to conquer the world, using Freak vampires to cause all this untold destruction and death." Integra said.

"Man, I haven't seen a Nazi in so long. They are one of the few people in this world I have no regrets in putting down." the General said.

"We may end up fighting them very soon." Integra said as she looked out the window and saw the moon. "Somehow General, I doubt that you really threw that nuclear bomb over board as you said."

"No, I tossed it and all the other ordinance. Had to loose the extra weight." the General said.

"Where is it?" Integra asked as she turned sharply to stare into his eyes. "I know you are lying."

"You're right. I am. The less you know, the less you get in trouble." the General stated.

"Do you know where it is Miss Victoria?" Integra asked.

"I am unsure. Even with the link, we can keep things from each other and he has kept that from me. He sent a package away and told me it was the core. But if it was really in there, I don't know." Seras said truthfully.

"She does not know. And I cannot get past the barrier he is placing around that memory Master." Alucard said.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Integra asked.

"If the British military comes looking for it, then only I will be in trouble because you didn't know anything. Which Alucard can attest to. Even he doesn't know where it is because I won't let him see that memory." the General said.

"General…." Integra began.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra. But seriously, you don't want to be part of this. The less you know, the safer you are. And if I had it in me to snap my fingers and make all the nuclear material in the world disappear forever, I would." the General said.

"You sent it to the SGC." Integra stated.

"Damn, I didn't think it was that obvious." the General said shocked.

"He sent it to some lady named Samantha Carter." Alucard said as he saw the memory.

"Why her?" Seras slowly asked as she crossed her arms. "There was four members of that team."

"Her profession. Jack's an idiot, or portrays being one very well. Daniel is an archeologist and that Teal'c guy is an alien. I left her a note." the General said then turned back to Integra. "Now that everyone here knows where it is, we're all in trouble if they come looking for it and get the Queen involved."

"Danger is our business General. You should have just told me anyway. Hopefully no one will come here looking for it. If I am called, I will attempt to cover your ass the best I can." Integra said.

"Have them talk directly to me. I'll take all the blame. Hell, I can get away with it easily. Tossing something that big overboard would take a lot of work. Stripping it all apart and dumping it over would mean if they tried to search for that ball of uranium, which is just a bit bigger than a baseball, they're going to find parts of that thing for miles. Being a black ball, will make it harder to find, which means they'll never find it unless they scan for radiation. And I don't even know where I was dumping everything anyway, but I know it was extremely deep water." the General said shrugging.

"I seriously hope that this doesn't cause a diplomatic and international issue." Integra said rubbing her nose. "If they do call, I will let you know then. At least we can say we know the bomb will be used for good reasons against alien's instead of against this world. As for your control issue, I hope I can count on you both to keep each other under control still?"

"I'm home. As long as I avoid trips, I'll be safe and not have that problem again." the General said.

"I did maintain control Sir Integra." Seras said.

"And I am proud of that fact Miss Victoria." Integra said.

And with that, they all went to bed, except Alucard, Seras and the General, who went Freak hunting for the mission that night, after the two of them gave Lance his story. Pip and all the men stayed to watch the house as Walter and Integra, plus Lance, slept peacefully. Dawn was coming in about four hours when they finally came home. Alucard was barely tired, but the other two passed out on the bed, without undressing or even getting a drink, but were happy to be home and back to their normal routine as it were.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A.N. I am making up the history of a character you'll find out about later, since the incredibly talented Kohta Hirano didn't give us much of a history about them. Which works out well in my opinion because I wanted to use this character for something else anyway. Even with the fake history I am giving the character, which Kohta Hirano owns, I do not own or ever will own the said character. That being said, onto the story…..

OH, before the story starts, must add that someone suggested I do a crossover with my other story, The 8th Chevron, so I did, only because a idea came to mind of what you'll read! You'll either understand later or probably not at all if you aren't reading my other story. If you, the person who suggested the idea is reading this, then let me know. I am sorry I didn't write it down like I should have.

The General thought it would be better if they had used the Hellsing Manor for the meeting, but Integra did not want the Vatican filth in her house. Which the General agreed with when he learned more about the meeting as did Alucard who didn't want such a waste of life disturbing his place of rest. So the meeting took place at the Royal family villa, Krauney House, that was on the outskirts of London. The meeting hall was huge, bigger than most of the rooms inside the Hellsing Manor. There was a second balcony above with open draped windows, but no one was up there, however, if anyone walked across, or even crawled across, anyone would see them. It was that open and that small of a ledge. Below there was windows that went along the wall that were the same as above, in the same places. A very long conference table was in the middle, one chair at the head, followed by fifteen chairs on either side and one at the end. In the background, by the far wall, which was currently shadowed, there was another chair that had a couple men standing by it. This chair had around ten stairs that lead up to it, which had a red carpet leading from under the chair, down the stairs and all the way across the floor, going to the door to the other side of the room. In this special chair, sat the Queen. On the left side, at the head of the table with the Queen behind her, from where Sir Integra was sitting and Walter on her left as well, sat the members of the Round Table. On her right, six chairs down, sat Maxwell and his old bodyguard.

Many papers were strewn about in front of him while the members across from him had papers as well, but in organized piles. Integra sat with her fingers intertwined as the members were speaking to each other and Maxwell was talking to his man while she was waiting for three people to arrive. Heinkel Wolfe, in the same attire that she wore when she fought the two in Roanapur, was standing a few feet away and behind Maxwell. Yumiko was here, but not in the room at the moment.

"Sir Hellsing, where are the other three?" the Queen asked.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I cannot say where Alucard is, but I am sure he will arrive soon. As for the other two, they should be here soon as well. After that fiasco with the British naval ship and being gone so long, if either of them leaves to go anywhere off the property, it makes Lance very nervous and scared, thinking they aren't coming back. So they are helping him understand what and why we are here, as well as putting him to sleep for awhile so we may not be bothered by him calling in worry." Sir Integra stated.

"Very well, I can understand those two being late then." the Queen said.

Maxwell spoke up as he had his man back away.

"Unfortunately, and unpleasantly, we are running around with our hands tied." Maxwell said as he waved at the mess of papers on the table. "All of our actions are completely devoted to these people. Without a veritable surge of diligence we will not be able to touch them. Their collaborators have spread everywhere! Governments, militaries, the economic world, religions, etcetera, etcetera. There are few people who can prevail against the temptation of eternal life. I should not be surprised if that holds true worldwide, including England and the Vatican. And probably among those here, not including them that already have it!. Damned vermin!"

Integra didn't comment on Maxwell's speech, even though she knew something that she learned from the American's rather recently, that obviously the vaunted Vatican didn't know or have a clue about. It made a smile cross her face as the man finished his rant. Before anyone else could speak, much less Maxwell at seeing Integra smiling, the door opened at the far end letting two people in. Alucard walked in, minus his hat, along with Captain Pip, who was in a green suit.

"I have finally arrived Master." Alucard stated.

"Yes, finally. You stand before the Queen, remove your sunglasses." Integra ordered.

Alucard did so as she spoke to Pip.

"Are the other two with you Captain?" Integra asked.

"The General and Seras? No Sir Integra. They hadn't even left the house yet as far as I know." Pip said as he sat at the end on Maxwell's side and just barely kept himself from grabbing a cigarette from his pocket.

Sir Integra reached into her pocket and pulled a cell phone as Alucard walked passed the guards and knelt before the Queen. She heard Alucard and the Queen talking as the phone picked up.

"Hello Sir Integra." the General said.

"Where the hell are you two? It doesn't take long to put a child to sleep, especially with your abilities." Integra asked, getting the an answer she didn't expect.

"We're already here and have been for five minutes. Neither of us have been here before and, are lost. Which is saying a lot considering my age. This place is huge." the General muttered.

"Oh god." Integra muttered as she rubbed her nose.

"Is everything alright Sir Hellsing?" the Queen asked.

"Yes your Majesty. They are here, and currently lost." Integra said with a sigh.

Many people laughed including the Queen.

"You must have called Miss Victoria." Pip said.

"No, it's the General." Integra stated as she hung up after telling him to hurry.

"And he admitted to being lost? God, I'd never live that one down." Pip said shaking his head.

"Alucard, direct the two idiots please." Integra said putting her phone away, ignoring the sneer Maxwell gave her.

It took about a minute and then they heard a couple approaching the door.

"I told you I thought it was this way." a female voice said, being Seras.

"I'm sorry. I was sure it was the other direction." the General said as he opened the door. "Sorry, took a wrong turn. My bad."

"Police Girl." Alucard said with a condescending tone, while smiling as he saw her groan and glare at him. "You should have easily found this area, had you used your abilities."

"Honestly." Seras said as she crossed her arms and turned away in a huff. "I forgot I could do that."

"Now, that everyone is here, you may begin with…." the Queen started saying to Alucard.

She stopped when she noticed that Seras slowly took a chair a few seats down from Pip while giving the General a brief glance, as the General was looking around like danger was approaching and started to reach behind his head. Others began to notice and the guards pulled their guns.

"Alucard…" Integra asked.

"I do not sense…." Alucard began also confused before he realized what it was.

"Another Immortal is nearby…" the General began as the door behind him burst open off its hinges.

He spun around pulling his large sword just in time to stop a katana swing that would have cut him in two. When both blades connected, a resounding clang was heard enough it made the others wince, and sparks showed on the impact.

"Oh, it's just you." the General muttered as he held his blade in place against hers. "Put your blade away please."

"Your head will be mine!" Yumie yelled.

"Yumie! You are to stop this at once!" Maxwell shouted as he stood up quickly.

She didn't listen and started swinging at him with many different attacks, sending more sparks. But nothing was getting through his defense and he wasn't fighting back. Sensing the tension in the air getting worse and seeing as Integra was ready to call Alucard to stop the fight, he dropped his defense and she saw it. Before the blade even got close to his coat, he caught his sword with hers and quickly spun it at speeds only vampires and Walter could see. Her katana was wrenched from her grasp and sent flying straight up. She grabbed her wrist with a gasp of pain, and then stopped moving as he placed his blade against her neck. Silence fell as everyone waited to see what would happen, though only three others actually knew what he would do. He reached out and closed his hand, but a little too quickly as he ended up grabbing the blade just near the hilt, instead of the handle. He let go quickly and muttered a curse as the blade stuck into the floor with his blood slowly sliding down it.

"Ouch. That was stupid." the General said not looking away from her and shaking his left hand making blood splatter. "And so was that. Sorry, I'll clean it up later. Okay, as for you, get a grip on yourself, we are all here to talk, not fight. You really want to do this, we do it after everything, outside away from this place, and only if you boss says so. Otherwise, bring your responsible personality back so we can all be civil. I prefer not to fight other Immortals unless they won't stop ragging my ass. You're just a bigger exception because I don't need your partner, plus the rest of the Vatican coming after me. And, I prefer not to fight women if at all possible."

"Bastard!" Yumie growled as she looked ready to swing a fist, but stop as he pushed the sword just enough to break the skin and make her back off.

"Yeah, yeah. Killing you would be pointless and I really don't want to have what is in your head, in mine. Last time I killed a psychotic Immortal with multiple personalities, it took me a good year to get my own mind back. And for those wondering behind me about how long ago, some thousand years back is all I can recall. Anyway, just because I don't want to kill you, as in take your head, doesn't mean I won't kill your body and walk away." the General said tapping her chin lightly before he pulled his sword away.

Grabbing hers by the hilt, he pushed it in further and then stuck his in the floor deeply as well. Sit Integra shook her head and heard guns being put away, but silently thanked god a fight didn't ensue. He walked away and sat down next to Seras, himself being three seats from Pip. Seras grabbed his formerly injured hand and took the blood off his hand into her, which while was obvious, it wasn't actually seen.

After he started walking away, she went for her sword, only to not be able to get it out at all, nor his. After Maxwell yelled at her once more, he finally had Hienkel go and stop her. Once the glasses were put back on, reluctantly, Yumiko apologized to everyone, including the General, and then went and stood back by where Heinkel went, embarrassment on her face.

"And I was looking forward to seeing them fight." Alucard said with a chuckle.

"Sadly, it would have been a short fight, not in our favor." Maxwell grumbled reluctantly.

"Alucard..." Integra growled. "Get on with your report."

"Very well Master." Alucard said as he walked to the end of the steps and sat down.

He gave them all a brief summary of what he encountered in South America and the guy he fought, and then moved onto the important part.

"Once upon a time there was an insane Major in the SS. He said, 'Let us make an Immortal army, let us make invulnerable soldiers.' They strove towards their reckless goal in a swelling sea of blood and madness." Alucard said.

"And that would be the Millennium Organization's project." Integra stated.

"Correct Master. But fifty years ago, we put an end to that project. 'We', being myself and Walter." Alucard said.

"However.." Walter said. "They didn't abandon their true intention. Everyone forgot about them, or tried to. But, they undoubtedly continue their vindictive existence in the depths of the shadows. While slowly, slowly extending their abilities. Currently, their dreadful research is reaching its horizon of perfecting vampire production. A vampire Kampf Gruffe, an invulnerable army of unhumans. Surely this is the return of Siegfried's mythical force."

"The last troop remnants of the Third Reich. The Letztes Bataillion." Alucard stated.

Everyone was shocked, except the people who worked in the Hellsing Organization that had already heard the news from Alucard, and the General who wasn't really surprised. Not even the Queen knew the information until now. Then an unknown voice spoke and they all turned to look at the broken doorway. Seras felt something strange, as did Alucard, but Alucard knew the feeling. Seras didn't, but did at the same time because she got the feeling from the General, who stood up quickly. Everyone else was surprised as they looked at the child like person near the door.

"Tubalcain's blood showed me the vay here. Really, I guess he vas good for something…" Schrödinger said.

The child like person wore gray shorts with black knee high socks, one stripe near the top and boots. The gray shirt was typical of Nazi uniform seen on Nazi's, but another belt was attached to the belt around the shorts that clipped to the left side and went across his chest going to the rank pins on his shoulder of the right side. His left arm held the sash that had the Nazi symbol on it and a small black tie was around his neck. White gloves with cuffs covered his hands, but what stood out the most, was the fact he had cat like ears coming out of from his hair and no ears where there should have been normally. If it wasn't for the voice and flat chest, you'd swear it was a girl by the look of the face.

People started pulling guns again, including Heinkel when two voices yelled wait loudly. Instead of everyone looking at the strange cat like person, they were looking at the General. He had slowly walked over and stopped near his sword, but didn't touch it.

"Very interesting. Very interesting indeed." the General said as he rubbed his chin and then walked around the cat like person and flicked one of the ears lightly. "Damn, it has been awhile, but you're different….."

"Do you know this person General?" Integra asked.

"So you are the Herr General that our Herr Major vanted to get hold of." Schrödinger said as he looked up at him and crossed his arms. "Your picture does not do you justice. Apparently the information ve have on you being a vampire now is true."

"I'm both, which in itself still baffles me." the General said as he stopped circling him and stood a couple feet away as he scratched his head. "It's been thirty years since I've seen a werewolf. You are very different from Peter though, and from the others I have came across. Not only in scent, but in looks too. Something is very off about you…."

"He's a werewolf?" most people exclaimed.

"I am." Schrödinger said with a smile and then looked in thought. "I wonder how a battle with you vould go Herr General? Or perhaps vith some of my verevolfe friends?"

"I've been around for thousands of years, well before vampires and werewolf's existed. And I've killed many of both, plus other demons and monsters out there. Though they were more like psychotic demon possessed people and such. I doubt they'd be much of a challenge now since I didn't have the new abilities I have now back then. Plus, that large sword, I had mastered using before my change. Trust me, being a Immortal Vampire has made my skill much more dangerous." the General said leaning into Schrödinger's face enough he had to lean back, also from the evil glare the General gave him.

The hint of anger and malice went away so quickly it was like it was never there as he stood back up and sighed.

"I'm curious why your boss would send you here." the General said as he sat on the edge of the table. "There is some powerful people here and we could have ripped you apart before you had a chance to finish what you began saying when you entered."

"Possibly. However, I am not here to fight. I vas sent as a messenger, nothing more." Schrödinger said holding out empty hands. "But I must express how disappointed ve are that our mission to get that navy cruiser failed. Herr Major really vanted that nuclear bomb. Plus that data about his Freak chips."

"It's on the bottom of the ocean floor, scattered in pieces. The disc were destroyed in the storm." the General stated.

"Sad waste of such a remarkable veapon." Schrödinger said shaking his head.

"How did you get in here?" Sir Integra asked. "Walter?"

"All security reports no signs of break in Sir Integra." Walter stated as he put the phone back.

"They wouldn't have seen it anyway. Werewolves are very good at hiding and getting into places without being seen. Experienced ones anyway." the General said. "Sort of like Walter and his incredible speed. It's a special ability. Peter like to sneak up on me a lot just for the fun of it. If not for Seras, I and Alucard, he could sneak into Hellsing Manor easily. But then, he has been around well before the Nazi's were a thought."

"I'm everyvhere und novwhere." Schrödinger said with a shrug. He then pulled a laptop out of nowhere, which even surprised the General. "Since eweryone from England und the Watican are gathered together here today, our Kommandant, Herr Major, has something important to say. So please, sit back und listen."

He set the laptop down and opened it next to the General. Before turning the power on, he gave the General a look as he sat down near Pip.

"If in the event I vas to find you Herr General, I vas to ask if you'd be villing to vork us, before it is too late." Schrödinger said.

"No." the General said with a laugh. "It's you and rest that need to surrender."

Schrödinger shrugged and started to push the button on a remote when he saw Seras. He stopped and stared.

"What?" Seras asked after noticing it was her that she was being looked at.

Shaking himself of whatever was going through his mind, he pushed the button.

"Looks like technical failure. You came all this way for nothing." the General said making a few people laugh as Schrödinger was playing with the remote.

The screen came on but it was still black as they heard voices.

"Ahh? Vat's wrong, there's no signal. Vat are you doing? Hurry und stand Herr Brigadier General up against the vall. There's still no signal? Varrant officer Schrödinger, this isn't vorking at all." the Major said.

"I am trying Herr Major." Schrödinger said pushing buttons.

"Ah, I see the sound works." the Major said.

"Major! Stop this! Stop, for god's sake…!" a voice said, and then they heard three bangs.

A few people were surprised, minus a few that didn't seem to care.

"A lot of Nazi's died that way. Kill the superior to get higher in rank." the General muttered as he was looking up in thought with his arms crossed. "I often wonder if that is where George Lucas got his idea for Star Wars. At least as to how the Galactic Empire operated."

"True. Star Vars is a cool movie." Schrödinger muttered as he pushed a few more buttons and they heard different sounds from the laptop. "Sounds like you haf your hands full there, Major."

"It's troublesome having to deal vith superiors who are cowards." the Major said as the screen finally came on and showed many dead Nazi troop bodies. "But now, I finally find relief. It feels good. It feels wery good."

"Killing your own troops, really doesn't help yourself. It lessens your man power." the General stated. "But then, I never did come across a sane Nazi so…"

"They vere useless und not even vorth cannon fodder. You must be Herr General, a former Brigadier yourself." the Major said. "Plus other military titles through your vast many years…"

"And your that fat, insane, four eyed Nazi commander." the General growled.

"Hi there Major." Alucard said after nothing was spoken for over ten seconds.

"Ah, it's been a long time Alucard. Being able to see you against the pinnacle of gladness." the Major said.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Integra finally got tired of the silence and spoke.

"So, you're the enemy leader in charge of the Freaks we've been killing, correct?" Integra asked.

"Ah, this is a pleasure indeed." the Major said happily. "You're the director of Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing, ja? This ist the first time ve've met."

"What's your goal in this foolishness?" Integra demanded. "What leads you to engage in this daft behavior? Answer me?"

"Goal?" the Major said with a laugh. "Fraulein, lovely Fraulein, that ist one foolish question. If you must go that far Fraulein, ve do not haff any goal."

"Hogwash!" one of the older members yelled as he got out of his seat.

"Good grief." the General muttered as the man started to rant. "Even after all this time in England, I am so used to other countries. You people…have no idea how to say curses that even have meaning."

"Not everyone uses hell, damn and the occasional F word like you do General." Seras said as she crossed her arms.

"If anyone called you a sow, I'm not even sure if I'd do anything other than walk away." the General said.

"It's the same as being called a slut you idiot." Seras said smacking his arm.

"It does?" the General said in confusion as he rubbed his aching arm. "I really need to look up these words better. Almost sad considering my long life, there is still words I don't know, even with all the places I have been. Rise and fall of Rome for example."

"Rome…" Maxwell began.

"Oh shut up, Caesar was an idiot after he gained power. Became too complacent like a lot of other leaders who gained power and thought they attained godliness. I may get smacked or something for this, but Big Al here ended up the same way." the General said.

"I admit, I did become that way, which lead me to where I am now." Alucard said.

"Anyway, being what I am and my long life, I find myself now realizing this is one of the few countries I have spent little time in, plus not learning the culture as much as I should have." the General muttered.

Integra and several others sighed greatly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think we were doing something important." the General said.

"Maybe this Major might tell us his plan!" Integra shouted.

"Maybe he'll also blow his ugly head off too. He's insane! He has no plan!" the General stated. "Even Hitler never had any plan to go on if he won the war."

"You are, for the most part, correct Herr General." the Major said.

"See, there is no such thing as a sane Nazi." the General said.

The screen panned to show a line of dead men against the wall and one high ranking man, the Brigadier General, standing by a few dead men, shot in the head. His mouth was gagged and a sign was around his neck that said in German, I am a defeatist.

"Having a goal means more vork that it is vorth. In this pathetic vorld, there exist many groups who are determined to settle on no goals in obtaining their means. In other vords, after all's said und done, groups like us…" the Major said.

The camera showed some guy in a large overcoat that was closed and had a military cap tight on his head, then some long haired doctor with strange glasses on his face that held the camera up to a mirror to show who was holding the camera, then panned to a line of Freak soldiers, lots of them, then some strange lady that was smoking. The left side of her face was normal while the right side and shoulder had strange markings and writings all over it. The camera moved back to the Brigadier General and then a snap of fingers was heard. The line of troops rushed forward and they all saw the man ripped apart by the Freaks.

"Don't leave the job half finished. Even letting him become a ghoul vould be….bothersome." the Major said off screen as they heard the dying mans screams.

"That looks pretty severe Major!" Schrödinger said.

Everyone else was rather applaud at the sight. Alucard grinned and felt his blood boil for a fight. Seras was feeling ambivalent. Part of her was disgusted, but part of her thought nothing big of it. She looked to see the General yawn and realized he didn't think much of it either.

"I've fought in wars where I cut people down by the dozens with two large swords. It was sicker and more disturbing to do than watch on this lousy screen." the General said yawning again out of boredom.

"You both are insane!" Maxwell shouted.

"No, he's insane. I just have been around long enough to know what to expend my energy on and what to ignore." the General said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"You speak of madness to me? Vatican Section XIII Chief?" the Major asked.

"Yes! That goes for both of you! Nor is anyone in your group of sound mind!" Maxwell yelled. "The only people sane here are me and my people!"

"That's debatable." the General muttered enough only that Seras and Alucard heard.

"It is your god who guarantees my madness, you see. Very well, I ask you this. Who do you suppose in this vorld, guarantees the sanity of your god?" the Major asked.

Maxwell blanched as the General cracked up.

"Do you even understand just who the hell you're talking to? Perhaps it vould help if I vas veering a black SS uniform." the Major said.

A Nazi flag appeared on the screen as he kept speaking.

"Ve are the Schutzstaffel of the Third Reich! Just how many people do you imagined ve haff killed? The Death's Head Division, said to operate as if it breathed combat und wiolence themselves? Ve're insane? You say this now? You're about half a century too late! Very vell! So be it! Try und stop me then, you styled standards of normality!" the Major yelled loudly and then calmed for a bit. "But unfortunately, for you, my enemy ist not you und yours. Keep your vords to yourself for a bit Section XIII."

Maxwell grumbled something under his breath and then gasped in surprise, as did a few others, besides the General, who yawned yet again and was passing the feeling to Seras enough that she also yawned and told him to knock it off, when the Major continued.

"My enemy ist Great Britain! The Order of the Protestant Knights! Nien! It's that man who looks joyful standing there." the Major said.

Everyone turned to see Alucard, who was standing just behind the General and Seras. He was laughing hard, so hard he doubled over clutching himself, making the General rub his ear where Alucard practically laughed into it.

"Fine, fine!" Alucard yelled. "I'll destroy you any number of times! You really are a vengeful brood! A superb declaration of war!"

"Ve'll overturn unsatisfactory results any number of times. Of course, ve are the most vengeful type there ist." the Major said.

"Al…" Integra began, as she felt more than one mind touching hers, though Alucard was more or less digging in it as he usually did.

"You don't even have a clue what vengeance is. I've been in wars this world history has long forgotten, and almost all of them that have been." the General said as he saw the thoughts going through Integra's mind and heard Alucard pulling his gun. "Nor any idea the power you will be fighting against, much less the people I can call for help at a moments notice. Watch just one of my new abilities you pathetic little man!"

The screen spun around to show Schrödinger, who looked confused at the screen and then looked up seeing everyone looking, behind him. He turned around seeing seven blades waving in the air, just inches away. The General's hand was up, spread out open, and then was clenched quickly. Pip, a few of the members, the screen, the table and floor all got a good dose of blood as the swords moved so fast and impaled the cat man in several areas, including the katana that went through the top of his head. He dropped to the ground in a pool of blood as Alucard complemented the General on a great job, especially after the General opened his hand, making the swords rip out of the body and scatter across the floor. The screen turned back around dripping with blood.

"If I wanted, I could have diced everyone in this room within five seconds." the General stated, ignoring the looks of several people. "And that was barely any use of my true abilities. And I am capable of using dozens of swords at one time like that."

"Dicing the messenger, without cause, dear me. I have to admit, I did not expect such violence from even you Herr General. You command such great power! It is a pity you are on the wrong side. Ve could rule the world together…" the Major said as the General grunted in displeasure and shook his head.

"You have nothing I could ever want, or could ever give me." the General stated.

"Nice job General." Integra stated as she watched the men clean themselves off.

Pip looked at himself and shook his head, doing nothing. After the General tossed a hanky his way, he cleaned off the screen as ordered by Integra and then tried to do what he could on himself.

"Sending a werewolf as a messenger was stupid. The Hellsing Organization destroys monsters like that! He wouldn't have left here alive anyway. And you declaring war on us? Oh please. I've heard better jokes from Alucard, and he sucks…" Integra stated.

The General and Seras laughed hard, cracking up badly, at that, as everyone looked at them strangely. The General obviously found it funnier as he almost fell out of his seat.

"What's so funny?" Integra demanded.

"You said sucks. I'm sorry." the General said between laughs.

Even Alucard started laughing as did a few others, including the Queen.

"Yes, that was a poor choice of word considering." Integra said with a small smile, before turning into a sneer. "However, the point is that he has a better sense of humor than you do, even if it is terrible. You people are nothing more than a terrorist group that should have died out long ago! We will be more than happy to rid the world of your worthless existence! The only unfortunate side effect of doing our jobs when we finish you off, is the mass of paper work that may give me carpal tunnel!"

"You are afraid Fraulein." the Major said with a sneer.

"I'm enraged! There's a difference!" Integra shouted as she pounded her hands on the table and then swept a hand in the direction of the members. "If anything, they are showing fear!"

"I see, Ja. You are a very good Master. Und she appreciates her underlings efforts." the Major said.

"He means us three." the General said as he pointed at himself, then Seras and Alucard as he saw some confused looks.

"I see it will take much to bring out your fear, farevell Fraulein." the Major said as raising his hand in a Nazi salute. "I look forward to meeting again on the battlefield. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Integra growled as she pulled her pistol and fired until the laptop fell off the end and into the blood.

"Wow, I saw all those bullets. No misses." the General said amazed.

"So did I. Very nice sir." Seras said.

"Sir Hellsing, Alucard, General, Seras." the Queen stated forcefully as she stood. "I want them brought down, quickly and decisively. That's an order!"

"Yes your Majesty!"

Everyone was able to leave shortly after the Queen left. The General however was stuck doing cleaning duty because of the blood and had to pay for the damages to the floor. Doing it alone really sucked because Seras kept having the urge to want to lick the floor and so, to avoid the feeling she was sharing with him, she left shortly after starting. It was only after everyone left, that Alucard came back, took all the blood for himself and left the General to pay for the damages.

The next day, Sir Integra got a call from Sir Islands stating that the British navy lost contact with the British Royal Navy Invincible class Vstol aircraft carrier flagship HMS Eagle. The only thing she could think about was the fact that it had to be the Millennium group at work again, because no one else would try something that stupid after the first case of loosing a ship, and the fact that only that group would be insane enough to try it again. Unfortunately, they succeeded this time. The only consolation, Sir Islands said that the ship wasn't carrying nukes, or so he was told. But it was nuclear powered.

The full moon was out and shining into the main dinning hall where a couple people were sitting. The General was in a red and black stripped suit, with his heavy coat handing off the back of the high chair he was in. Before him was steak, potatoes, gravy, root beer, and a quadruple chocolate cake, along with some stir fry vegetable mix. Before he made the entire meal, he had two bags of blood and then got cooking quickly. Seras got a few drinks off him and then helped in the kitchen. She was in her uniform with her coat on the back of her chair as she sat besides him.

"God that steak smells so good. I really hate being able to eat." Seras grumbled. "You have no idea the envy…."

When he took a bite of the steak and then looked at her as he chewed.

"Right, you do know how it feels. But not completely." Seras stated with a finger held up.

"If it was possible Seras, I would trade places with you." the General said.

"Seriously?" Seras asked.

"Well, I mean switch bodies actually. Say for a day or couple of hours perhaps. If it was possible. After all these years, I have wondered on many occasions, what it would be like if I was a female. I'm betting everyone thinks it, but will never admit to it." the General said shaking his fork. "The only thing we wouldn't do, is anything physical. Personally, that would be….freaky."

"Yeah, I can see that." Seras said in total agreement. "Seeing and then touching my body, while not being in it, would be creepy. Besides, I don't get aroused seeing myself. Damn, after all this time, I still keep forgetting to ask how my mirror works so different than normal ones."

"I think it is because they might have real silver as a backing instead of…whatever it is they use now days, which I think is aluminum. That's just a guess on both thoughts. Or was it vise versa?" the General asked himself.

"You do know that you can change into a woman. We certainly wouldn't do anything, but you'd be able to experience what being one is like for a few hours or more." Seras said.

He slowly chewed as he realized she was right.

"I think another time would be best. Integra might wonder what the hell I am doing and I'd rather not be around Alucard at the time either." the General said.

"Good point. He'd either try to get together with you…" Seras said.

"Ugh!" the General said with revulsion as he held down the sudden nausea that threatened to toss all he ate onto the table.

"Yeah. Or he'd probably tell Sir Integra about it. Speaking of which, she's coming this way." Seras said.

"Ah, you two are here. I would have thought you would be in your room." Integra said as she entered the room. "I just put Lance to sleep."

"We played with him for a couple of hours before giving him to you Sir." Seras said.

"That was why he was so tired and wanted me to read a story. Thank you for that. I really wasn't in the mood to play. It has been a very long day." Integra said hiding a yawn.

"There is more of this in the kitchen if you are hungry." the General said as he pointed.

"I know, thank you for cooking. Walter will be bringing it out soon." Integra said.

"You know, he's not getting any younger. You could have…" the General said.

"I tried." Integra said. "He kicked me out of the kitchen and told me it was his job until his body said otherwise. I did have to deal with Lance, so arguing with him was pointless. And usually is when it comes to the kictchen."

"Has he ever had a day off?" Seras asked. "I've never seen it personally since starting here."

"No. His only time off is when he puts it into his schedule. Which I really have no idea when it is. I've tried to give him time off in the past, but he refuses. With no family, other than me to speak of, he has nowhere to go. He has went to a few Star Trek conventions that came to London a few times. Beyond that…" Integra said trailing off.

"Where's Alucard?" the General asked.

"Most likely outside staring at the moon from the roof of the house." Integra said as Walter came in and set the food before her. "Thank you Walter. You are excused to do whatever you want for the night."

He nodded to them and then walked off.

"I was told by Sir Islands that we lost contact with our flagship carrier the HMS Eagle." Integra said.

"You suspect Millennium?" the General asked.

"That would be stupid to do after that last fiasco." Seras stated.

"No. I am sure it is them, despite how stupid it is. Only they would be insane and asinine enough to do another attack like this, even with the current state of heighten alert amongst the fleet. Sir Islands also reported, as he was told, that the HMS Eagle did not have any nuclear weapons onboard currently. We can only hope that he was being told the truth." Integra said as she was cutting her steak. "She was last heard from near the Sea of Wales."

"Does this mean we'll be moving out soon? I'd really rather not go out to sea again." the General said.

"You and Miss Victoria will gear up and get ready to be sent out, if I feel it necessary for you two to leave. I don't believe I will, but it may come down to it." Integra said.

They didn't end up going out that night, but she want them to get ready for a mission that night. However, Alucard didn't show up and he wasn't coming to her calls.

"Go find out where he is." Integra ordered with a wave from her office they were in.

"Seras, you have a better connection…" the General began.

"Better connection?" Seras asked, sort of confused.

"He was your Master. He's the only other vampire around, and you can feel power levels in vampires better than I can. I feel it in Immortals." the General stated.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"He's in his room." Seras said a few seconds later.

"Then go get him you two. No, Walter go with. I need to know if something happened to him. He's not coming despite even saying the words that did burned his seals." Integra said.

The two had their hands in their pockets as they walked down the hallway in the dungeon area while Walter followed with his hands behind his back.

"I just realized, after all this time, I have never seen Alucards room, much less his coffin. I had to buy yours." the General said.

"We never did get you one either. We just shared mine." Seras said also realizing it. "Though technically it is a oversized bed built in a coffin."

"I did find it strange that Sir Integra never ordered one for you, or told you to go buy one General." Walter said.

"She must have thought I'd buy my own or just continue to stay in Seras's. I never did get one much less look." the General said with a shrug as they came upon the door.

Seras opened it and they found him sitting in his regal looking and tall chair, asleep. His glasses were on the table and his hat was nowhere to be seen. There was a couple dozen blood packets on the ground, several of which were Immortal blood packets.

"Glad I got my fill earlier from you General, otherwise I think this place would really effect me the wrong way." Seras said with a frown.

"I bet he's all charged up." the General muttered.

"He's still asleep? I find that really creepy. No way in hell am I going to try and wake him up." Seras said holding up her hands.

"Hmm." Walter said as he picked up a empty packet. "With our current state of affairs here, he's eaten his fill and now sleeps his fill. Almost like some savage beast. No doubt he has sensed something."

"And he isn't sharing. Unlike telling Integra and the rest of us about the attack that he felt about to happen that did at the Tower of London." the General said as he flicked Alucard on the forehead.

"Are you wanting to be tore apart?" Seras asked in fear.

"He can't kill me. Despite the fact me and Integra got divorced, I am still his Master in enough ways he isn't allowed to attack me in a way that would kill me." the General said with a small smile. "Integra would explode if Alucard did do something like that anyway."

"Hey, he just grinned." Seras stated with worry.

"Must be having a good dream. I really hope it isn't about you." the General said.

"Doubtful." Seras said with a huff. "He's probably thinking about what sort of fun he'll be having tomorrow. Or about how he's going to get you back for thumping him."

"You'd think he'd sleep in his coffin. I know you are both dead and don't get muscle cramps, but the coffins are lined lavishly for comfort. Last time I slept in a seated position like that, I had a crick and cramp for several minutes." the General said as he glanced around and noticed a large object near the wall. "Whoa, that is his coffin?"

"Yes." Walter said.

"That's huge! It's even bigger than he is." the General said walking over. "Almost as big as our bed Seras, well more yours actually."

"I would be very careful General. He doesn't even like Sir Integra touching it. Much less anyone looking at it." Walter said.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame." the General said reading the inscription on it as he ran his finger along the words. "What the hell does that mean?"

Alucard, in the meantime, was dreaming. And it was something extremely stupid, involving famous actors and other people that left him more confused than he had even been in his life.

"He's still asleep but pulled his Cascull." Seras said worried as Alucard lowered it to the floor.

"Hey sunshine! Wake up before I decide to try your coffin out!" the General yelled.

A bullet hole in the wall next to his head made everyone jerk.

"Stay away from my coffin!" Alucard yelled.

"That woke you up. Sir Integra wants you." the General said as he ignored the gun pointed at him. "I must say, very nice looking, for a coffin. Marble finish, real gold outlining. Even the cross is made of real gold. But what the hell does the inscription mean?"

"Look it up yourself." Alucard said as he stood and still kept the aim. "Back away before I decide it is worth shooting you for just looking at it."

"You can't kill me…" the General said only to slam into the wall as a bullet hit him in the side of his coat, pushing him back.

"I can't kill you permanently, yet, I can shoot you in places where you will heal or in places that you can die but will still come back." Alucard stated.

"Okay. Point made." the General said crawling away at first with a groan before getting to his feet. "Man, you are grouchy."

Alucard put the gun away as the General stopped near Seras.

"Had you gotten a coffin of your own and became a true vampire, getting your freedom from Seras to achieve that, you may have understood the reason why a vampires coffin is so important." Alucard stated while not looking at them.

"Other than because if it was destroyed it would be your actual death you mean?" the General said.

"It seems I underestimated you after all." Alucard said impressed.

"Ah crap! Does that mean I'm in trouble if I get my coffin destroyed?" Seras asked worried.

Alucard stroked his chin in thought.

"It is hard to say. Though you are a true Nosferatu like me Seras Victoria, you are very different from normal vampires." Alucard said.

"Because I'm not a blood thirsty monster?" Seras asked without thinking. "Oh wait…."

Alucard laughed at her candor.

"Very good Seras! I was wondering if you ever could find yourself able to insult your former Master." Alucard said clapping his hands. "That is one reason. However, unlike me who has drank the blood of many types of people, even those heavily high on the drugs you humans create, to the Freaks themselves. You have drank more Immortal blood than any other type and have yet to actually take someone's life while drinking, stealing their very soul. I suspect, when you have a child young draculina, or children, they very well may have many immunities to what us vampires are weak against. I believe that they may also be able to eat and drink normally as well. I can't wait to see if my hypothesis is true!"

"Are you feeling creeped out by that at all?" Seras asked quietly as Alucard looked at the ground at all the packets and frowned like he just noticed them.

"No. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what sort of child or children we have. Seeing as we both can live for a very, very long time. You'll be able to have many children." the General said with a smile. "But not all at once."

"You better hope not." Seras said crossing her arms.

"We must get going people." Walter said. "Sir Integra is waiting."

The next day, the group, except for Alucard, was needed elsewhere. The General was in his silver suit and coat while Seras was in her uniform and coat, both of them wearing their glasses. Walter was in his usual attire while Integra was in a black suit and had a large white trench like overcoat, that hung from her shoulders. They were walking down the hall to the HG of the British National Security Special Guidance Division. Two guards were at the doors to the room they were headed for and many other people were in the halls as they walked down them. No one tried to stop them or said anything as they kept walking. But voices were animated enough they could hear what was going on inside as they walked up.

"Hasn't word come back from aerial reconnaissance yet? What about analysis photos from our spy satellite?" a voice yelled.

"As yet no information has been received from the intelligence board!" another said.

"Contact the base commander at Polden Naval Base! It's urgent!" someone else yelled.

They entered the room and everyone looked up.

The entire room, up on the wall and even above the large wooden double doors behind them, was a few very large screens. One was made of many screens that was the main one, showing a picture of the world on their side, no parts of America showing currently. The right screen had other information as did the one on the left of the main, plus the others showing other info with close ups on different areas of the world or England. In the middle of the room, there was a large circular table that has seven chairs, all occupied. However, it was big enough to have twenty. The middle of the table had nothing in the center but a large hole. There was monitors built into the table at different places, some very close together, others very far apart. A few high tech phones with small screen on them and lots of buttons were next to a few of the men in the seats. Papers and files were in front of the men seated and there was even a few men standing around taking or looking at files, all of them wearing uniforms.

"Who are you people?" one man asked.

"Hellsing, is here on her Majesties Secret Service." Sir Integra stated.

"Ah, there you are, Sir Integra Hellsing." British Royal Navy Vice Admiral Sir Shelby M. Penwood said. "You must then be Walter, Sir General Hellsing and Seras Victoria."

"Yes, but just call me General. I don't like the sir part." the General said.

"It is your knighthood Sir General." Shelby stated.

"How about this, you call me General, I will answer. You use the Sir before it, I ignore you." the General said with a smile and casual wave of his hand.

"Sir Integra…" Shelby said.

"I suggest you do as he says." Integra said with a shrug.

"Does he give you this such disrespect as well?" Shelby asked.

"No, in fact, I get more than I have from most people. Which is why I never use the Sir title with him either." Integra stated.

"I hate it because it reminds me of my real age." the General said with a shrug as Seras suppressed a laugh. "And, for some reason, I just hate being called sir. Always have. Seems to grate my nerves."

"He must be fun to deal with in a restaurant or drive through." one guy muttered.

"Admiral, seriously. We can't be seeking help from this lot!" another man said as he pointed at them. "This is a matter of national security! How can you permit the involvement of a suspicious group like them?"

"I guess this suit is a bit flashy." the General muttered. "I should have went with the blue one."

"Really, using dice to determine what you'll wear is lame." Seras muttered as she crossed her arms.

"This situation falls under the jurisdiction of the British Navy! It's not there place to be here! Not to mention the last time they helped, we lost a important cruiser because of those two there! Plus the nuclear bomb on board!" one of the higher up men yelled.

"For the record, if it isn't already, I took that apart and tossed all the pieces into the ocean. As for the ship, the Captain was working for Millennium and killed his crew with the intent of taking the ship to those Nazi's. We were just lucky the boat didn't sink in the storm." the General stated.

"I've read the reports and think you and her are lying!" the man yelled as he pointed at the two. "You just happen to sink the ship, in the port of a well known area of the world where terrorist and gun runners, plus many other illegal acts take place! I think it was all planned! You're not even from this country much less, been in her long!"

"What you think of my people is not important." Integra said as she took a seat, cutting the General from some retort. "The fact they did their job, despite the circumstances and came back with important intel is. I can assure you that they aren't working against her majesty or this country."

"How can I believe…." the same man began.

"That is enough gentlemen!" the Vice Admiral yelled loudly. He patted his sweating forehead, took a couple deep breaths and then spoke again. "Please, we need your help Sir Hellsing."

"I would not be here otherwise, despite what certain people may think." Integra said looking at the men glaring at her. "What is the present situation Admiral?"

"Just over twenty four hours ago, communications were lost with our newly built royal aircraft carrier, HMS Eagle. She was on maneuvers in the Atlantic. It had broadcast a report of contact with an unknown helicopter. Presently, it is sitting idle at point 300km away from Pollington."

"Are you sure it isn't headed for South America?" the General asked.

"General…" Integra said.

"It's a legitimate question Sir Integra. The last ship was capture to go there too." the General said.

"We have satellite photos of her sitting at the said position. And, as far as we can tell, the satellite is not being hacked and fed misinformation. We checked that out very quickly." Shelby said as the group nodded. "We did not intend to even contact your organization, despite the report from the incident with our cruiser, however, the photos we got back show some disturbing information."

The folder was given to her and Integra opened it for them to see.

"Categorically, this is no longer our problem. It's an act of madness." another Admiral stated from his chair.

"Yes, the remnant Nazi party coming back is madness." the General said. "I really hope that is paint and not blood."

"Millennium is moving." Integra stated as she looked at the photo of a very large Nazi symbol, surrounded by a circle, painted on the top deck of the ship. "The Letzets Bataillon is what they said they were."

Other than the Vice Admiral, many of the men all yelled. Things from hogwash, that's BS, ridicules, absurd, are you out of your mind. Those sort of things went on for a few seconds.

"Enough!" Shelby yelled again.

"Vampires? Nazi remnants? Seriously Admiral! You can't begin to even believe that such nonsense is true?" a man yelled.

"Vampires, yeah right!" another yelled.

"It's ships mutiny or a riot!" a different guy yelled.

A sharp whistle made everyone shut up.

"That hurt even my ears. I forgot how loud I was." the General said rubbing his ear. When they started to yell again, he yelled over them he would whistle louder and then start shooting next. "Thank you. And you call yourselves gentlemen? If I may Sir Integra."

"May what?" Integra asked.

He leaned down and spoke into her ear.

"Miss Victoria. I want you to lift that empty coffee cup." Integra ordered.

"Why not me?" the General asked.

"You have a pulse, she does not." Integra stated.

They began yet again until they saw her move her hand out and then saw the cup, across the table from the group, move into the air. She slowly set it back down without spilling the contents.

"There is a reason why the Queen respects and holds the Hellsing Organization in high regard gentlemen. We deal with a different sort of pest control than you do. We do not fight countries, nor do we fight soldiers from other countries. We fight monsters. And have been for over a hundred years, starting back with the great Van Hellsing. Back then, it was more believable when someone spoke of monsters being around and attacking. Now days, because of our organizations efforts, we have been able to keep many people, including most of the British military and the world, in the dark. You are only hearing the truth now because of what it taking place. Your ship has been taken by Nazi's, who have been creating artificial vampires, which we call Freaks. Miss Victoria is a real vampire, who works for our organization to rid the world of any evil threat to her majesty and this country. As strange as this may sound, she is a good vampire." Integra stated.

"How…" a man began asking.

"The details about how and why she is as she is, is not important gentlemen. She was born in this country, served her country and died in the service, only to be reborn into a vampire. Despite this, her loyalty hasn't wavered in the slightest and she has saved many lives because of her new life." Integra said.

"But vampires must drink blood…" one man began.

"You may explain yourself Miss Victoria." Integra said.

"I do. We get transfusion blood from a local blood bank." Seras stated formally. "Personally, I hate having to drink and wish I didn't have to. And before you ask, I have not drank from anyone either, nor plan on it. And, I have very good self control."

"Now that that is hopefully out of the way, perhaps we can get down to business gentlemen." Integra stated as she crossed her fingers.

"Thank you Sir Hellsing." Shelby said. "I did not inform them of all the details, because I felt it was your place to inform them, if you intended to."

"I understand it quite well Admiral." Integra said.

"Good. Captain, go over the situation." Shelby said.

"Very well sir." the man said a little reluctantly. "Since we last lost communications, we have tried numerous times to re-establish contact. However, we have gotten no responses at all. We've even dispatched several reconnaissance planes, but we still got no reaction. It seems as though the ship is abandoned."

"It's not. The crew are most likely all dead, or undead. Turned into ghouls and hiding inside from the sunlight. As would be the vampire." Integra said.

"We do have some new intel however. There seems to be a person sitting on the deck, here near the middle of the Nazi symbol." Shelby said. "They are sitting under a parasol."

"We currently have two S.A.S. squads on approach. They shall arrive via helicopter, assess the situation and take control." another high ranked man said.

"Can you call them back before they get there?" the General asked.

"Why should we?" a guy asked.

The General smacked his forehead loudly.

"Did you not hear what I just said moments ago?" Integra asked. "If those men land on that ship, they will be dead within minutes. The only way to kill vampires and ghouls is with blessed silver. I seriously doubt that your men are equipped with such ammo. And even if they were, they are not trained to fight such enemies."

"Contact those helo's right now and have them turn back!" Shelby ordered.

They waited as a guy was making the call. On one of the big screens, it changed to show a satellite feed of the two helicopters on approach for the ship. Obviously, they got the message because the helicopters started turning around. The lead one however took a hit from something and after a few seconds, exploded. The other took a hit, but managed to fly away with a few holes in the rear section.

"What the hell just happened?" Shelby yelled.

"We're not sure sir! Satellite feed shows a single shot fired from the carrier! From a musket that unknown figure is carrying!" a frantic man yelled.

"Sir Hellsing?" Shelby yelled.

"I do not know what has happened. General, you have a greater understanding of weapons. Have you heard of anything…" Sir Integra asked.

"No." the General said shaking his head. "No musket rifle has the power to even shoot that far. That was impossible, even for a vampire to do. Moving their selves at incredible speeds is one thing, moving an object that fast…"

"Can we get a close up of that figure on the deck?" Shelby asked.

It zoomed in closer to show the long dark haired women, with glasses, in a old style black suit that had three buttons on either side of the abdomen area. In her right hand, which was waving back and forth like she was following a tune, was the umbrella. In her left, which was also moving, held a very long musket rifle.

Integra looked up as they saw the figure and felt the air near her change. She looked to see the General tensed up with a gasp and looking at the figure intently. She glanced over to see Seras looking at the General intently as well.

"General…" Integra said hoping to get his attention on her first call.

"What?" the General asked monotonously as he didn't look away.

"Do you know who this person is?" Integra asked.

Everyone looked at him, but he didn't notice.

"I…don't know. She seems….very familiar." the General said still staring intently while apparently very confused and frustrated that he wasn't able to recall what he wanted.

"Sir Pentwood, Admiral Shelby, there is nothing else we can do here." Integra said as she stood and noticed the General still staring. "We are taking our leave in order to deal with this problem."

"Yes, of course Sir Integra." Pentwood said. "We recognize Hellsing's prerogative. Please, if at all possible, bring back the ship intact, and any survivors if there is any."

She nodded and then they walked out, with Seras having to pull the General from his memory searching.

"What do you think Walter?" Integra asked.

"It is a good decoy, and a obvious one." Walter said as they continued down the hall. "The more time it consumes, the better it serves them."

"Hmm. We cannot however ignore it either. Treating it merely as a ghost ship would be far too dangerous. It's out of the question for us to deal with it personally. Seeing as they would expect us to show up after blotching their last attempt. But we cannot disregard it either." Integra said.

"We are at a dilemma Sir Integra." Walter said.

"If we were to approach it, they would no doubt attack. Damn, this is a typical battle of threat and besiegement. I suppose the ocean is the castle wall with an infinitely wide moat." Sir Integra said.

"That assessment sounds very true sir." Walter said.

"And that musket. Firing what can be best called, magic bullets. There is nothing that can get close in the face of those." Integra said.

"I saw it." the General said as he was paying enough attention to not walk into anyone as he thought and watched the floor.

"So did I." Seras stated. "It was a fast bullet, but I could see it moving on the screen. Just barely though."

"Hmm. A direct confrontation with you two, or even both of you and Alucard would end up with that unknown woman falling in the end then. Our problem is that they are very far from land. Even with Immortal blood, Alucard does not like water missions if he can avoid it." Sir Integra said.

"With the vampire or vampires on that ship, we have the vast ocean working in our favor." Walter said.

"Yes. They have no where to go or escape to. It they even managed to escape the Eagle, that is where they would have no choice but to end up. Unfortunately, it is the same for us. How would we send any of you three into that maritime steel stronghold?" Sir Integra asked.

"The General would be the best one to send. The water has no effect on him at all Sir Integra. If the ship started sinking, Miss Victoria would be in serious trouble." Walter said.

"I can swim." Seras stated.

"Yes, but the water would drain your powers, even though you would have drank Immortal blood Seras." Integra said. "That far out, even if you both found a life boat, you'd both end dead in the end. Him from you drinking him to death out of loss of control and him from drowning."

"I….understand." Seras said slowly.

"Even though the General would be the best man for the job, it would be pointless in the end. The time required would be more than we have. And they will not let their captured ship remain idle for long." Walter said.

"Helicopter or plane would be shot down." the General stated.

"A small high speed boat perhaps?" Walter suggested.

"That ship is loaded with weaponry, to counter long range attacks to a row boat inches from the hull." the General said. "You couldn't kamikaze your way onto that ship even if you had a dozen planes. Too many missiles and anti-aircraft guns. And no submarine could get close because of the depth charges they'd be able to easily drop on them from being stationary."

"How do you know so much about that ship?" Integra asked.

"I do have subsidiaries in naval ship all around the world. Besides, I like to read up on ships around the world. Getting access isn't all that hard either." the General said shrugging.

"That still doesn't help us figure out how to get you on that ship." Integra stated.

"He's not the one going." a familiar dark voice said.

The looked up as Alucard came down through the ceiling.

"No matter how many missiles, bullets or this magic bullet, I have to be put on that ship Master." Alucard said.

"Alucard…" Integra began.

"If this is a decoy as Walter says, then having these two back at home with you is the best idea. I have much more power than either of them and much better control. Besides, I am the one they are after, other than you Master. They know how to run the new system as where I do not." Alucard stated.

"He's got a point. And I'd rather not be going out to sea again." the General stated.

"You are looking for an excuse to drink more of that Immortal blood." Integra asked.

"Perhaps, but I still make a relevant point." Alucard said with a smile.

"Hmm." Integra said with a smile as an idea came to mind. "I believe there is a way to get you on that ship after all Alucard. Only you would be someone reckless enough to give this idea a try. However, since I doubt you killed or drank from anyone with the knowledge needed…"

"Oh no." the General stated quickly as she told him the plan. "I am not letting him drink from me. I already know the side effects and absolutely refuse…"

"The sexual side effects only work if the other person is aroused by the effect. It is no wonder you would be aroused by Seras feeding off you." Alucard stated with a grin as she blushed and looked away embarrassed. "It's all in the way you feed off someone that makes it arousing or not."

"Look into my mind for the info needed. I'll drop all my barriers." the General said crossing his arms.

"But where is the fun in that?" Alucard asked with a laugh.

"Look into his mind for the information Alucard." Integra ordered. "You can have some of his Immortal blood stash at home before you leave."

"I can live with that." Alucard said as he walked up and put his hand on the Generals head.

"At least it isn't my plane." the General muttered slowly as he lost consciousness from all the memories that came flooding to the surface so quickly.

"Hmm. I see why the General enjoys flying so much." Alucard said as he let the man drop to the floor. "And he does know the woman in question on the ship."

"That figures." Seras muttered as she held the General.

"Who is she Alucard?" Integra asked.

"A young lady Master. The General once knew her many years ago when she was but a innocent child, well over forty years ago. Not yet tainted by the evil of the Nazi regime despite being German." Alucard said.

The General bolted up suddenly, startling them as he grabbed his face while breathing deeply.

"Jesus Christ! I said look for info how to fly a plane, not everything I had in there. Geez, I now remember things I forgot hundreds of years ago that I wanted to remember. And some things I didn't want." the General said and then looked sharply at Alucard. "I need a favor Alucard."

"A favor from me?" Alucard asked with more surprise than confusion. "I can't wait to hear this."

"You bring her back, alive and uninjured. If you have to knock her out, fine. But do not take her life or even drink from her at all." the General said.

His face fell and for a moment, it looked like he was thinking.

"I do not save lives." Alucard stated.

"You saved Seras." the General said as the other three kept watching the conversation between the two.

"She asked to be turned to live. There is a difference." Alucard said while turning away.

"It is either a favor I can repay at some point, or else." the General said standing.

"You think you can threaten me General?" Alucard said with a laugh.

Integra was rather surprised when the General recited some words that made Alucards seals burn visibly and make him drop to his knees in pain.

"I can't order you and would rather not ask Sir Integra to make you do so. I don't care if you kill everyone else on the ship and sink the damned thing in the process. But I want her brought back alive." the General stated.

"You better have a good reason for this General." Integra said as Alucard stood again and looked extremely pissed.

"I do." the General said staring at Alucard as he returned the glare given "If she gives me the wrong answers and refuses to cooperate or say anything, I will put her down myself. It's probably my fault that she is where she is anyway."

"You did leave her with relatives in Germany during a bad time." Alucard stated as he pointed a finger. "Very well, I will expect you to come through when I call in that favor."

The General nodded as Alucard faded away into the darkness.

"Who is she General?" Integra asked.

"A promise I failed to keep." the General said sadly as he looked away with haunted eyes. "Someone I looked for, for many years and eventually gave up thinking they had died during the raid where I left her. Pardon my words, but this is one of those moments in my life where I fucked up bad enough I still hate myself and regret what I did and can never fix."

The British Air Force sent four of their planes, that looked a lot like Mig's, but weren't Russian planes. Integra was told that they were sent to try and sink the carrier, which she quickly told them was a very stupid idea because the planes wouldn't even get close enough much less be able to even hit the ship. Taking her advice, they called the planes back quickly as they were ten minutes from attack range. After hearing her other plan of action, they allowed her man to use the aircraft in question, seeing as the General was so willing to pay for the loss of the aircraft.

The aircraft carrier was slowly moving along and the people onboard did notice the planes and also saw them turn around. They laughed greatly thinking the pilots had turned tail and ran away cowards. However, that all changed when they saw Rip drop to her knees on the deck and start screaming, instead of singing as she had been.

"AH! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! HE IST COMING!" Rip screamed.

Very high above in the skies and heading for the carrier, and only admitting to himself that he was actually enjoying the feeling of flying the plane, was Alucard in a modified SR-71 Blackbird Spyplane that had the words, Royal Air Force wrote on either side of the long neck.

Before Alucard was given the plane that hit the General's pocket book, since they made him pay for twice it's worth, Integra was informed of what he was going to fly by some important man in the Royal Air Force. It took calling the Queen to get the man to give up the plane and then having the General pay for it to make everything work out.

"The EXP 14L-E, an experimental stratosphere model. It's one of the two SR-71 reconnaissance jet's retired from service a few years ago by the U.S. military and sold to our R.A.F.'s R&D department. From what I understand, that man, the General, that works with you, has the other one, still as it was during service." the man said.

"Which is unable to fly because of its location and has no fuel either, much less runway to take off. Plus, we need this one right away." Integra said.

"I don't think you understand. The plane may look similar on the exterior like the American version, but the interior has been altered drastically. To begin with, the reconnaissance models are two-seaters. This one is not. The reconnaissance facilities are gone and it's been retailored as a one-seater. It's been designed to break high altitude and high speed records. And you want to use it for personal use?" the man asked.

Integra made the quick call shortly after and they got what they needed.

On the ship, the men were on the bridge looking at the radar screen as she was screaming.

"Ve haf a radar blip! It's inbound!" one man yelled. "The speed is Mach 2.8! The altitude is 85,000 feet!"

"Vat? Impossible! 85,000 you said?" another man said.

"It's a reconnaissance plane. Un SR-71." the leader of the men said.

All of the men on the bridge looked at him.

"You don't know? They've been in magazines many times. Even that Herr General that Major wanted on our side owns one in his backyard in Colorado. The plane vas born during the Cold War, un artistically styled reconnaissance plane. But this ist the first I've heard of Britain having any." the leader said.

One guy laughed with a few others.

"Vy don't ve knock it out of the sky?" one of the men said.

"Ve can't." the leader stated harshly. "It's a monster vhich flies through the stratosphere faster than Mach 3. This ship's antiaircraft missiles vould do nothing."

"HE IST COMING!" Rip yelled even louder.

"Lieutenant! Vat ist? Vat's happening? the radio man yelled down to her. "Exactly who ist coming? Lieutenant!"

She kept saying it was him and that he was coming as she was trying to quickly reload her musket. He was flying overhead and coming at them quickly, a large smile on his face. Per Integra's order, on the fins of the plane there was a small banner that said, We are on a Mission from God. Under the banner was a funny looking bat that had vampire traits and below the bat was the word HELLSING.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!" Rip yelled as she pointed her gun at the sky. "The Mad Mouthpiece ist coming! Vith the smell of death kicked up und in his grasp, trailing behind him a black steel horse, he comes straight for us!"

"Take heed, for is thou presumeth to flirt with spirits…." Alucard said with a leering smile as he dropped the nose of the plane. "Thou shalt join them!"

The man at the radar went crazy.

"THE ENEMY IST NOSEDIVING!" a man yelled from where he was watching the radar.

"VAT?" most if not all the men that heard shouted.

"It couldn't be! He couldn't mean to crash into this ship!" the leader said in shock. He quickly turned to the person at the helm. "ENGINES! ALL START IMMEDIATELY! EVADE HIM! FULL SPEED AHEAD! CIWS! FIRE A BARRAGE! SCHNELL! SCHNELL!"

The anti air guns aimed high and fired round after round into the sky. The clouded night changed as the plane dived through the cloud and parted them visibly from the vast speed it broke through them with. Rip, even with fear going through her, fired her musket as the plane kept coming. Bullets bounces or pierced it on impact and hers went through it several times. Everyone cheered greatly when the plane exploded into a massive fireball. The cheer turned into fear quickly as they noticed a darkness befall them and heard a voice as many eyes appeared out of the darkness around the ship.

"Control art restriction system, level three, level two, level one! Released!" Alucard said with a fearful voice.

The plane slammed into the deck, causing a massive explosion and sending fire everywhere. The entire ship went up in fire and with the plane sticking out of the deck, it made it look like a large burning cross was there, instead of a once great plane. Many of the undead men who were once part of the crew burned while many Freaks also burned. As the fire raged around the ship, Rip could only scream silently as the darkness around the ship changed to come together as millions of bats forming into the man she dreaded seeing before her. The flames did nothing to him and even stayed away from her, though she didn't notice as she stayed on her knees in fear with her rifle between her knees as she held onto it like it could save her.

"A magnificent ability Rip Van Winkle." Alucard said with a laugh as he stood before her. "Thanks to the General's memories, I now know who you are. Before this change however…"

She screamed as he reached out to grab her face. However, he was stopped as a few bullets hit his back.

"LIEUTENANT!" the leader of the men yelled as he and a big group of the men where behind Alucard.

She quickly moved out of the way and to a wall that was hot, but not burning as the men opened fire with everything they had, including bazookas.

"Pull yourself together Lieutenant!" the leader yelled as he tried to get her to her feet. "Lieutenant!"

She still didn't get up and stayed on the ground afraid as they yelled at her.

"It isn't much longer until the time of the Major's orders! Until then! Somehow ve must…." the leader said.

"FREAKS!" Alucard yelled with much malice and anger. "PRODUCTS OF MADNESS!"

They saw moving blackness everywhere, eyes and floating teeth and bats.

"FIRE! KEEP ATTACKING! USE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! THROW THE HAND GRENADES!"

Even with everything they threw at him, all they did was add fuel to the fire, literally. Alucard was so happy he was allowed loose on everyone on the ship. He spread himself everywhere, over every inch and tore into everyone, minus one person, eating and drinking as he laughed and enjoyed every moment. He ignored their gun fire, their explosives and their yells, cries of pain and pleads for mercy. Nothing they did could stop him, especially after being able to drink a hundred bags of Immortal blood before flying the plane, which he had to admit, only to himself, was a very interesting experience that he'd have to try again at some point. Sure, he had massive power and could move at incredible speeds, but he never really felt or understood what people said about G-forces until he got into that plane. The control over a device that was under your own power, but not part of you. It was a very interesting experience and pleasurably experience he wanted to try again. Plus, he had never been that high in the air before either and it made the moon seem so much more appealing to look at and certainly a lot more prettier and a hell of a lot closer even though he didn't leave the planet.

He would have taken his time with his prey, but because the ship was slowly sinking and he had a favor to do, he finished his meals quickly and then reformed himself back into his normal look, holding the damaged underside closed with his powers. Ignoring the fires around him and under him, he turned and walked to the crying and fearful woman who was holding herself and her gun close to her body. He figured the name, Zamiel, she kept repeating over and over was one of the men he had eaten as he walked up to her.

The three were in the room with the Admiral and other officers as they watched the carrier go up in flames from the satellite feed that turned into a smoke cloud quickly after the impact.

"What's happening?" one of the men yelled loudly. "Hasn't the reconnaissance report came in yet?"

"The Eagle has became an inferno! We're having trouble making anything out in the smoke!" another man nearby on a radio headset said.

"That would be our win." Walter said.

"Naturally." Integra said with a smile that changed as she looked at the General who was answering his phone that suddenly rang.

"Hello? Um…" the General said walking away to the wall nearby and not noticing that Integra was watching with several other people. "This really is a bad time sir."

"What have you done? What's happening on that ship?" Shelby yelled. "Sir Integra!"

"I'll explain in a moment gentlemen." Integra said as she was watching the General.

"Um, no sir. No, it's not what you think. No, no new bomb. We had little choice in the action sir, the ship was over run with Freaks. Yes, we did crash one of those planes into one of our ships as you monitored. No sir, you can inform the President there is nothing to worry about, at least the moment. But you might want to keep a watch on South America. We recently had some trouble…." the General said.

"Sir General!" Shelby yelled.

He jumped as he was startled and made a grab for the cell phone, only to fail as it impacted on the floor into a broken mess.

"Not again. I really liked that phone too. Took me half an hour to program." the General said sadly with his head hung.

"Sir General!" the Admiral yelled getting his attention this time. "Who in the hell, in the United States of America where you talking to?"

"You were monitoring my call?" the General said.

"This is a top secret facility General." Integra said. "The moment your phone rang, they started a trace."

"We never got the exact location Admiral." one man reported. "But it was from somewhere in Colorado. Possibly NORAD sir."

"Sir General!" Shelby yelled again.

"By orders of the President of the United States, I am unable to answer your question. I can't tell you anything beyond that without bringing serious diplomatic issues up that could cause a world war I don't want to be the cause of." the General said.

"I think the Queen is already aware of our situation concerning that topic." Integra said as she turned back to the group. "For which your people will have to defer to her Admiral."

Many of the people in that room were upset with that answer, but knew they couldn't do anything. The Hellsing family was well respected by the Queen and had been for many years, plus had informed the group earlier that the Hellsing Organization knew what they were doing and had full authority.

"Can you at least give me your word that nothing traitorous was taking place with whoever was on the other end of that phone?" Shelby asked worried.

"Yes." both Integra and the General said.

"Very well. I shall see if the Queen will give me some answer later." Shelby said gruffly. "Now, what about the Eagle Sir Integra."

"I am sorry gentlemen, but the ship is lost and was the moment the Freaks took control of it. The modified SR-71 plane we were given was crashed directly into the ships deck." Integra said.

Most if not all the officers yelled in outrage and started asking what the hell she was thinking.

"HEY! FOR ANY OF YOU IDIOTS THAT FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE TOWER OF LONDON, THE SAME THING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THAT SHIP MADE IT BACK TO THIS COUNTRY OR ANY OTHER COUNTRY!" the General yelled loudly over everyone. "Everyone on that ship was dead or turned undead and the people that took it over were all a bunch of Nazi vampires! If you thought the Germans blitzing England all those years ago was bad, think of it happening with a bunch of blood thirsty German vampires that can turn anyone they bite into a undead soldier at their command! Short of using a nuke bomb on England, there would be no way of stopping them from taking over this country, especially with all the power and ordinance that ship has!"

"Thank you General. I think you got the point across quite well." Integra stated as she saw the shock on the men's faces.

She was sitting against the wall of ship still as he walked out of the fires towards her.

"Now, what will you do? What will you do, Rip Van Wrinkle?" Alucard said as he stood several feet away from her. "Cower in fear, give up, or fight back?"

Still crying in fear, she glanced around and saw nothing but the burning ship, burning bodies and the burning of the clothes of her former comrades that he had eaten or drank from until there was nothing but ashes left. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she put her glasses back on and stood with determination now in them. Alucard laughed with delight as she pointed her weapon at him.

"My varhead vill punish all vithout distinction!" Rip said as she fired.

He only kept laughing as the bullet went through him and kept going through him over and over again.

"Fall! Fall! Fall! FALL UND PERISH!" Rip yelled as she made the bullet go through him several dozen times over and over as he kept laughing and kept walking forward despite the constant hits on his body.

When he caught her bullet and tossed it aside, her fear returned. As she started to sink to her knees, he grabbed the end of the gun and pulled it away, dragging her to him. She only stayed still with fear as she look up into his eyes.

"You are very fortunate girl. You get to live." Alucard said.

It took several moments for her to realize that she wasn't being eaten or drank from and that he didn't try anything.

"Vat?" Rip asked, swearing she heard wrong.

"The General asked that you be left alive, so that he may deal with you personally. And he requested you come back alive and uninjured. However, you are more of a problem that I need to deal with." Alucard said.

Darkness over came her quickly as he punched her dead in the face. It wasn't his punch that knocked her out though, it was when her head slammed into the metal behind her that made the little birds tweet around her head as consciousness left her as she slid to the floor. Taking her gun, he put it into his coat and then shook his head before looking up at the stars. Schrödinger appeared on the deck nearby and was perfectly still with a screen in his hand as the Major looked at the scene before him. Both were surprised to find her still alive and Alucard standing there looking at the moon above them on a burning wreck.

"This ist not vhat I expected." the Major said with a frown of confusion.

Schrödinger barely managed to faze or teleport away as the Jackal came out and blew the screen away.

"How very interesting." the Major said as Schrödinger appeared by his side. "Leave her Doc…"

"But…." the Doc began in confusion.

"I do not vant her fried. He left her alive for some unknown reason und I vish to find out vhy. Perhaps ve vill learn something important vhen she vakes up." the Major said.

The three Zeppelins that they had created to go and fight the rest of the world, took off from deep inside South America and were now over the ocean, headed for England. Something totally unexpected and quite unbelievable took place as they were over the ocean though. Only the main zeppelin survived as there was a bright flash of light ahead of them that was seen for many miles, and by a lot of people that were on the South American mainland since they weren't that far from it yet, plus a few people from space that were tracking the zeppelins movements. Something massive came out of the distortion and went right through them. There was a massive explosion as the other two zeppelins were ripped apart from the impact as the main zeppelin was grazed by the large object that went through them and or from the massive turbulent wake it left behind. The Major and his zeppelin shook and barely managed to avoid going down as the massive object flew over them, grazing the top and taking the other two out. All their screens were able to tell them was that some unknown ship of some sort went through their position and crashed into the ocean with their ships as well before they could learn anything else.

"Maybe hooking the jump drive and the T.A.R.D.I.S. together wasn't such a great idea." Carter said as the ship shook, badly.

"It's a smaller and much more manageable version of what was in there before! I don't see what can be going wrong!" Ford said as he tried to stabilize the unstable energy that the core wasn't processing right. "All the simulations turned out well!"

"Yeah, I was there and so was K-9!" Carter yelled as the ship jerked heavily and then exited the hyperspace like jump window. "Holy…."

Ford looked up to see a three large, airships of some sort in front of them for a brief moment and then felt the entire ship shake violently as explosions took place at various points along the ship as they ran into them as Ford tried to avoid them, and failed as he barrel rolled the ship by accident when he lost control and his fingers hit the controls wrong. Alarms went off and pre-programmed security measures took place as lockdown protocols took effect. Both of them were tossed to the back of the secondary bridge near the T.A.R.D.I.S. as the ship slammed into something and then flattened out.

"I think we hit water…" Carter groaned as she rubbed her back and butt like he was along with his head.

"Yeah, kinda feels like we're sinking." Ford muttered as he slowly got off the floor and helped her. "You okay?"

"Bruises only." Carter said as she checked a console. "Damn, we're sinking fast and the hull is starting to buckle from the stress!"

"K-9, raise shields!" Ford yelled.

Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, K-9 raised the shields quickly around the entire vessel.

"Master, there is an unknown vessel that is lodged into the upper right hanger bay. No life signs are detected, but there is extensive movement." K-9 stated.

"Seal off all decks for now K-9. Sam, how bad is it?" Ford asked.

"We're sinking at 30 feet or more a minute. Sensors are barely functioning and I only have internal scanners. Shields are offline as are the weapons and propulsion. All the external exhaust ports for the engines are filled with water and the secondary sublight engines on the starboard side are offline from damage. The main bridge is flooded along with the entire front of the ship and about six blocks in. There is pockets of damage in various areas of the ship that are filled with water as well. Most of the lockdowns took place without any problems and there is no further leaking that I can see. I shut down life support to all areas but here for the moment and the emergency shutters for the air duct system has closed down all across the ship, except in the damaged areas, mostly near the front." Carter said.

"Do we know where we are?" Ford asked as he was doing something on another console.

"In the ocean." Carter stated.

"Duh. I meant besides in the obvious?" Ford asked.

"Not at the moment." Carter said ignoring his sarcasm as she kept working on the console. "Glad we left mom, dad and the kids back in Colorado so we could test this without worrying about them."

"Same here." Ford said working on a different console. "The jump drive is down currently so we can use that….hey, K-9? Are we in our universe?"

"No Master. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is currently searching." K-9 stated.

"Great, at least we thought ahead of time to do this idea here instead of on the main bridge." Carter said. "Damn, we've got some power distribution problems. A few circuits couldn't handle the over loads and blew out on various decks. Plus the water damage is causing problems to the various systems that are still functioning even under all this water."

"Can't we just shut them off from here?" Ford asked.

"I'm trying, but a lot of the connections have been damaged or severed. Oh god, we're over four hundred feet under the water and still falling." Carter exclaimed. "I have no idea where we are or how deep we could end up going."

"If we knew an exact location or somewhere close to where we could be…." Ford began.

"Master, Mistress…." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9?" they both exclaimed.

"Suggest that you brace for impact." K-9 stated.

They quickly grabbed the consoles and then barely held on as the ship hit the ocean floor and bounced once to land at a 34 degree angle to the left while sliding several feet across the ocean floor. A screeching and tearing noise outside really caught their attention as they hear something move over the hull and hit the ocean floor near the ship. More alarms came on as water flooded the damaged upper right hanger further that was trapped inside the shield and had fluctuated when the large obstruction in the hanger bay fell out.

"How bad is everything now?" Ford asked.

"There is some buckling on the upper right hanger unit struts and several other connection points, plus the engines in that section are totally fried. Water has flooded a few sections here and there, but we shouldn't have any problems getting to the engine room in hopes of doing a cold restart of the engines in more hope that we can get off the ocean floor and back into the air." Carter said while using the system and opening several windows.

"Anything else?" Ford asked rolling his eyes at their predicament.

"Life support is only functioning on this deck and sporadically in several others areas. I might be able to get us a path to the engine room, given some time, but otherwise, you'd have to go out in a space suit or at least some thick boots to keep from freezing your feet and taking a light for any dark areas. Scratch that, I'd have to use thick boots since the cold doesn't effect you." Carter said.

Ford only sighed as he sat down in a chair nearby.

"Damn, and we haven't even shown Atlantis this yet. I'd have to wear boots because I think eventually it would get to me." Ford muttered.

The Major's zeppelin still continued for England, even though their plans for total world war was completely stopped, for the moment. They were suppose to attack America and Europe while going after England as well. Once they had control or caused enough chaos in those countries, the next step was to take over the world in a war that would probably end with the total annihilation of all life on the planet. Herr Major was rather pissed that his plans were pretty much completely gone from doing that now. So he and the troops left were going to eradicate Hellsing, Alucard and if possible, England. From there, with every expectation of succeeding, they'd go forth and conquer the rest of the world. It would be slow now without as many troops as they had before, but the Major was quite sure that they would win in the end anyway. On the bright side, it meant the fight would last longer and be that much more enjoyable.

The three were still in the command center with the other officers when the radio man spoke up quickly.

"Admiral! Several of our Air Bases are reporting the sight of a large zeppelin heading for England's shore line! It's reported it has the Nazi symbol on it!" the man yelled.

"I'm sorry, but did you say zeppelin?" the General asked before the Admiral could speak. "Like the Goodyear blimp sort of thing?"

"Um….yes." the man said.

"Interesting, I knew the Major was insane, but I did not think he'd be this insane." Integra said surprised. "And to attack us with only one of them you say?"

"Yes ma'am." the man said nodding.

"Is there any reports of any other attacks taking place in England or in Europe?" Shelby asked.

"All bases and ships at sea report everything is quiet." the radio man said. "If it wasn't for the moonlight, Ark Air base wouldn't have even noticed anything."

"They are quiet flying machines." the General muttered. "And built properly, can hold a rather big amount of weight, even though it takes time to get to whatever destination…."

"You've been on one or own one General?" Integra asked.

"Been on one. Pretty cool ride too since they can't go as high as airplanes and move slow enough to see the ground better than in a plane. I say we shoot it down." the General said.

"I say not!" a man's voice yelled in a order tone.

The door to the room opened as several soldiers rushed in and pointed weapons at everyone.

"Commander! What is the meaning of this?" Shelby yelled as he stood and then was forced back into his seat.

"The meaning is simple you arrogant ass!" the commander said as he pointed his gun at Shelby and smiled with teeth that had fangs. "Vampirism is a magnificent gift! And this bitch and her cronies have been destroying it for hundreds of years! But now, it ends here!"

Integra lightly smiled as the gun was pointed at her along with several others.

"The Fuhrer will be greatly pleased to hear that I have captured the great Sir Hellsing!" the commander yelled.

Seras didn't move even though Walters hands had for a moment. Several guns were pointed at her and a couple were being poked into her back and chest. The same was with the General who had his arms crossed and looked bored, but the guns were all aimed at his neck.

"The Major wishes to have a word with you Herr General, so unless you wish to truly die, I suggest you stay where you are and do not move. You try anything and they will blow you head off. As for her, she will be shot with enough silver ammo to not be able to regenerate despite the Immortal blood she has undoubted drank many times from you!" the Commander stated and then shouted. "From here on out, this facility is under the control of Millennium!"

The dozen or so men under his control all laughed with him as they were so sure of their victory.

"You, contact the bases and tell them to stand down and let the zeppelin fly in undeterred!" a man with glasses that was with the Commander who just took over, held a gun to the radio guy's head and ordered him harshly.

Everyone was surprised when Integra started laughing, well, aside from three people.

"Hey you bitch! What are you laughing about?" the Commander yelled as he looked at her and then at the General and Seras who didn't move a inch and even looked at her like everyone else.

"If you're expecting me to do something Sir Integra, sorry. Even with my vampire side, I'm more Immortal than vampire and I'd rather not loose my head. I can't do anything." the General said with a sigh. "But I guess you already knew that."

"I can't do anything either." Seras said quickly as the guns were poked into her a bit harder as she resisted the urge to turn around and punch the man out.

Integra shook her head while still chuckling.

"I do not expect you two do anything at all." Integra said giving them a brief glance and then shrugging as she looked at the Commander. "You vampires are all alike. The Hellsing Organization has been exterminating your kind for years and many other evils. And you are not even true vampires, so your threats are beyond meaningless. Do you seriously think that you have captured me?"

The Commander looked around as did the men, thinking something was up and so did everyone else, except for one man in particular who had moved his gloves around slowly to no ones notice.

"Walter, if you would…" Integra said with a wave of her hand.

There was a almost silent slicing of metal sound in the air and every gun in the room suddenly fell apart.

"What the hel…." the Commander started yelling.

He and the men in the room that had guns suddenly died as they were diced apart. Blood went all over the walls and computers and on a few people. Seras got lucky and Walter didn't get any on her nor Integra or himself. The General however was pretty splattered and Sir Penwood got a small splattered on his face.

"A thousand pardons sir." Walter said as he retracted his wires and saw the blood on Penwoods face. "My aim is not what it used to be."

"I owe you Walter." the General said rubbing his neck and then he saw his coat. "Aw come on! You could have done better that this!"

"You had a dozen men around you General, where as the others were more spread out." Walter stated.

The General only groaned as Penwood wiped off his face.

"Are you still in one piece Sir Penwood?" Integra asked.

"Yes Sir Integra." Penwood said tossing the hanky aside quickly.

"For a moment, I was beginning to think you had betrayed us as well." Integra said.

"I may be an incompetent, but I am no traitor." Penwood stated.

"Where is that zeppelin?" the General asked quickly as he used his vampire powers to absorb the blood to one point in his hand and then tossed it onto the wall behind him.

"We're being contacted with orders on what to do?" the radio man said quickly. "The airship has already passed over Parliament!"

"Where is it headed?" Shelby yelled.

It was several long minutes as the man was getting different radio signals from different bases and people as more troops entered the room, which were not Freaks and despite all the blood and dead bodies, for the most part, kept themselves together and instantly got to work on different orders that Penwood gave out with Shelby.

"If it stays on the current course, the destination will be where the Hellsing Manor is sir!" the radio man said as he turned around quickly.

"You'll have to forgive me gentlemen." Integra said as she rose quickly. "I have a home to go defend."

"But…" Shelby began.

"I suggest you find silver ammo for your troops and get it blessed quickly in case we fall in this battle." Integra said before leaving.

"Sir Integra, I am disappointed in you." the General scolded as they walked quickly. "After all that work we did for the defense of our home, you think they could actually do anything to us?"

"You may have lived more lifetimes than most people ever dream about General, but I have been fighting vampires for longer than you have. You and Seras may be powerful, but Alucard is even more powerful and he isn't here to rely on at this moment." Integra stated forcibly. "Technology has its uses, and I have no doubt that the weapons we have will help in the battle to come. However, even Freak vampires can move very fast and can be very powerful. You do remember what Alucard said about the Freak vampire he killed while his brother was causing all that trouble up stairs?"

"That not even Alucard could hit him with his guns?" Seras asked as they exited the building and got to BG quickly.

"Exactly Miss Victoria. This is not my car…" Integra said.

"You and Walter take her and get home as fast as you can." the General said as he pushed her in against her will into the drivers seat. "Seras and I can make it home much quicker without wheels."

Closing the door before she could try and get out or say anything, BG quickly took off in a squeal of burning rubber and gave her control once on the road. The other two grabbed each other's hands and ran quickly.

"We are nearing the Hellsing property Herr Major!" a man yelled.

"Wery good!" the Major stated as he stood before the troops before him. "Even before the battle hast taken place, ve have lost many loyal troops to un unknown attack that took our airships to the oceans bottom! This unknown attack vill not stop us from destroying Hellsing! Ve vill bring about a vorld var that vill never be forgotten!"

The troops all cheered greatly as did the men on the other decks of the zeppelin.

"Our objective ist Hellsing und the overthrow of Alucard! Zorrin!" the Major said.

"Present und accounted for Herr Major!" the woman with the writings on the right side of her body said as she smoked a cigarette and held a large scythe on her shoulder.

"Excellent! You vill take a detachment of troops und make them a vanguard! You shall be the first vave attack against their defenses!" the Major said.

"It shall be a pleasure Herr Major! With no Alucard, they will fall quickly to our attacks!" Zorrin said.

The men and her were surprised when he shook his head while waving a finger.

"Herr General und those two vomen are not to be underestimated. Integra Hellsing may be a normal human, but she is a formidable foe! She ist a descendant of the Hellsings! The head of the mightiest vampire hunting family in history! Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! Alucard recognizes her as his master!" the Major stated.

"Alucard isn't even here Herr Major!" Zorrin stated.

"True Fraulein Zorrin, true. However, Seras Victoria ist a true vampire vith powers that are comparable to Alucard! Her exinstance ist somevat of a marvel. You could even say it's somevat of a joke seeing as she doesn't vant to be a vampire. But her powers have greatly increased because of the General! And the Herr General ist a Vampire Immortal hybrid! His only veakness is his neck! His true danger is due to his vast experience in war! I vould very much like to speak to the man instead of seeing him dead!"

"As vould I Herr Major.." the Doc said with a chuckle as he rubbed his hands together. "He should not even exist! To study him would ve the epitome of my existence!"

"Yes! Because of Herr General, Seras Victoria is a formidable foe! All three of them are experienced in battle, less so ist Integra Hellsing, but Herr General has been in more vars than the vorld even knows itself! Because he has helped in training Seras Victoria und done so with Integra Hellsing, I value them as arch enemies, the same as Alucard! Though sadly, Alucard ist not here to fight us, I believe that Herr General is a very powerful foe to deal with! Attack und destroy all before you Zorrin, but be vary of those three!" the Major ordered.

"Yes Herr Major!" Zorrin said loudly.

"Wery good! Now, gentlemen! Let us go forth und kill und be killed, die und bring death! Eat freely, drink freely! Destroy Hellsing, destroy England un the Imperial Capital, und then destroy the vorld!" the Major yelled.

The cheered even greater than before as the Major lifted a glass.

"I propose a toast. The feast hast begun tonight, from this time forward!" the Major said.

Several months ago, Samantha Carter managed to create a device that would be able to track the signals the Freak chips gave off, seeing as she had a couple chips to look over, but the range was somewhat limited. Because of the back and forth callings from the SGC and the Hellsing agency and the fact that the President of the United States called Integra personally, which shocked her that day, many talks had went back and forth. Even the Queen knew about what the SGC did because she was contacted and told, which she kept the information rather secret from many of the people around her as well, especially when she found out that more countries around the globe also knew of what was happening at the SGC and how quiet they were also being about it and the different diplomatic understandings and cooperation's going on. So, this device was given to different country heads and told very discreetly to very few people under the different top people in charge. This device had a particular function added to it as well, which rendered the Freak chip inert for several minutes since Carter was still trying to figure out how to shut the chip off without also alerting whoever was getting the signal that the chip sent out to whoever was monitoring the different people that were implanted.

Even with all their advanced technology from other planets and even having the Asguard take a look, it shocked many people in the SGC and the Asguard that not even they could pinpoint where the signal went because it bounced off so many satellites it was practically impossible to try tracing without also being found out, and the few that came close, those people burned instantly when the chip self destructed. The Asguard was sure other alien technology was involved, but they were unable to identify who or what technology it was. Anyway, they found quite a few Freaks in various positions in the United States, mostly high positions, and was able to get rid of them before they could do anything and with the devices, kept more from coming in and trying to retake those positions or other positions. Freaks were even found in Russia, a few other European countries, China, Japan, Australia and a couple other countries.

When Doc and the Major found out that their people had been taken out and weren't going to be able to take over the world as easily as hoped, they stayed with the original plan of attacking with the forces they had instead of trying to send more people to get back the positions since they didn't want to be found or be learned about before they were ready, seeing as they learned they were being searched for. Having that large unknown object slam into their zeppelins caused a serious blow to their operations further, but they continued anyway. The Major was upset that his men that hadn't been detected in the British military had failed to cause any havoc, but was surprised that they lived and were not found out like all the other countries did. He chalked it up to the fact that Integra probably believed they had already gotten rid of the Freaks in their country, but he really didn't know the answer as to why those people weren't found out. He and no one else really learned that the reason why the device sent to check for Freaks in the British empire actually didn't work because some idiot had dropped it but figured it still worked because it did turn on anyway. It just kept giving the same reading that their was no Freaks around so they took the small devices word for it not knowing it was damaged.

The two had made it back to the mansion in record time. The zeppelin was just over a mile away and still approaching with very few people actually noticing it. The General was famished and drank about a dozen bags while she only took several drinks straight from him, which he then ate a few large Hershey bars while directing Pip and the other men to get ready for battle stations. The doctors and other non personal staff quickly got off the property and left through a couple secret tunnels under the house. Lance really didn't want to go and cried about it, but Ferguson said he'd watch the boy and keep him safe as he left with the non personal staff.

Seras got a new, toy, that Walter had made for her during the construction of all the weapon placements. As the General was down booting up the system and getting the weapons at ready, she was on the roof with a hand held weapons system that had a extra long range bombardment firearm ability designed for localized defensive use, or better known as the, Harkonnen Mark II. It was a 30mm semi-auto cannon with a max range of 4000m. Even though it weighed 345kg, or just over 690 pounds, she barely felt it. Wearing her uniform and coat, she had the large octagonal ammo canisters strapped to her back and both of the huge cannons in either hand. When Walter showed her the weapon for the first time and she put it on, not even flinching or having trouble with wearing it and standing, the General flat out fainted. He did so again later when she test fired it too and didn't fall over or move from her spot at all. Walter and everyone were worried there was something wrong with him at the time and still didn't get an answer why he fainted, though Seras said she knew and wasn't going to say anything. When Alucard found out, he laughed well over an hour.

The reason he fainted, twice, was because unless he used his vampire powers, he could barely lift one of the guns and that didn't include the ammo canister. She lifted it all and even fired it without any trouble and the fainting came from the fact that he had misjudged exactly how strong she was and it made his mind reel from the fact she hadn't already killed him with just the sex they had so often, never mind the sparring session that ended up with him getting 'minor' injuries. He'd seen her lift BG off the ground a couple times and if he really worked at it, he could lift the back end or front end at least so the tires were off the ground, otherwise he had to pull on his vampire powers to do anything more. For her, it was natural to use that strength and ever since that day, he was still shocked at her control. Which made him often wonder exactly how strong Alucard actually was.

She aimed her weapons after putting the earpiece into her ear and heard the Pip and the other Captains giving out orders. She heard the General every so often in her head as he did the same.

"They are in range lady? Why aren't you firing?" Pip yelled.

"I have a name Pip." Seras stated. "I'm waiting for the General to tell me when."

"Oh, sorry. I hope he hurries." Pip said with worry.

Over the time since he joined and realized that she was very clear about not looking at her that way or thinking about her that way, Pip knew to avoid getting on her bad side and stayed very professional around her and the General. Eventually, they became friends but nothing more. To help Pip and his men, despite his extreme reservations with the idea, the General gave him a card for Mel'thena's place and told Pip that the General sent them. It was sick, to both of them at the amount of times the men and Pip went to that place when they got the chance, but then again, sex was something that was a natural way of life and hard to resist sometimes. When the General pointed out how often they went at it, Seras said nothing more about the troops or Mel'thena.

The Majors blimp was moving slowly because its engines were slightly damaged. Zorrin was placed in charge of the first wave and turned to one of the men as he reported that they were nearing Hellsing headquarters.

"Good." Zorrin said around her smoke. "All hands, prepare for combat!"

"The V1S's from the flagship are going in for an attack!" a man yelled.

"Excellent." Zorrin said. "Heralds from the Deus Ex Machina! Let Hellsing fill its belly vith them!"

The dozen or so attack craft came forward towards the mansion. Bright lights lit up around various areas of the estate as everything powered up and slowly aimed at the incoming enemy on the Generals screens.

"And with this, the end of the Nazi's forever, I hope." the General said as he put his finger on the enter key. "You ready to fire with our vast arsenal my dear?"

"Ready and waiting." Seras said with a smile he saw in his head. "Have you heard from Sir Integra?"

"Yes. She and BG went to the hide away outside the property several minutes ago. Despite what I told her, she and Walter should arrive in the mansion in a couple minutes though. Lance is in BG with Ferguson and if it gets really bad, he will go straight to Solomon." the General said.

"Good idea. But I think we'll be okay." Seras said.

"Here we go then." the General said as he pushed the button.

The mine field was ready, the missiles primed and all set to fire automatically along with the guns on around the house as soon as something entered their firing range. The watering system outside was set up and watering everything with the holy water line in case they were attacked by ground forces, plus, the plants and lawns needed watering anyway, even though their survival was doubtful at best. As soon as he hit that enter button, the entire board lit up as the command to fire at the approaching crafts was ordered. Everyone, including Walter and Integra, were surprised when the power flickered and everything suddenly shut off, going instantly to backups within a few seconds.

"What the hell happened?" Seras asked as she heard a lot of commotion over the lines.

"The power grid just blew up! It couldn't handle the power load for some reason! Just open fire and tell the men to fire manually!" the General yelled into her mind.

She yelled to the men on the roof with her and they quickly got to work with flashlights as she opened up with her guns. Mass rounds from her guns were soon joined by the gatling guns on the different areas of the roof as they were used manually. The small fighter crafts were blown away quickly before they could even get near the property line.

"What the hell is going on?" Integra asked as she entered the main computer room.

"The whole system blew from a power overload!" the General yelled as he grabbed his sword. "Everything went to backup and manual control. I'm going topside to fight. You can manually use the guns on the lawn, but not all at once. The infrared system is still working so you can see if there is anyone out on the lawns and then blow the mines with these buttons."

"What about the troops?" Integra asked.

"They are staying inside the house to fire at anything that gets close. I'm going to the front door where I do not plan on letting anything in, no matter the cost." the General said giving her a very surprising kiss on the lips. "Just in case I don't survive, goodbye Sir Integra. I do love you, just not in that other way."

"Vhat's going on? Vhat's happening to our planes?" Zorrin asked loudly as she and the men watched them being blown apart.

"They are being sniped! We are being fired upon by Hellsing HQ!" a man yelled.

"Vhat did you say? That is impossible!" Zorrin exclaimed.

"THE V1S! THEY'RE ALL SHOT DOWN!" a man yelled.

"You can't be serious! All two dozen ver attacked at vonce!" a different man yelled.

"IT'S HER! TURN ON THE SEARCH LIGHTS!" Zorrin ordered. "Shine them on Hellsing HQ!"

"But then she'll see us!" a man exclaimed.

"You idiot! She can already see us!" Zorrin yelled.

The various lights on the airship came on and spread out over the area as they moved in, onto the property.

"There is weapons systems everywhere!" a guy yelled as the lights moved across the yard and found the fifty cal's pointed across the lawns.

The lights continued around and found the other weapons on the ground, including a large tank, and then a couple shined on one man standing with a sword near the front door. A couple more shined up the walls and found the roof covered with men that were firing stationary weapons at them. Two lights moved to shine on her as she kept firing at them, blowing a couple lights out.

"It's an armed fortress!" a man exclaimed with some fear.

Several men moved away from the different missile systems as they came online manually and fired.

"Dozens of missiles inbound!" a man yelled as the airship was struck from numerous fire from the men on the roof and from her cannons. "We're the target!"

Zorrin quickly ordered an attack and left just as quickly with many others. The zeppelin the Major was on took many more hits and slowed to a dead crawl, floating as it burned. Seras kept firing at it until it hit the ground. Pulling her guns up, she attached two special devices to the end of the barrels quickly that were sitting on top of the ammo canisters. Swinging the barrels around to where the airship just crashed, she fired the Vladimirs, a couple of explosive incendiary wide field area effect grenades. The resulting explosion from the impacts to the front end of the downed aircraft was deafening, not to mention extremely brightening as well as the zeppelin more or less blew up. Tossing the near empty cannons aside, she told the men to only fire when they saw the enemy and jumped to the ground near the General, pulling her Harkonnen cannon from her coat. Pip and the rest of the men opened the windows just enough and aimed weapons out the various sides of the house as they waited for the enemy to arrive.

"Well, well, well. Looks like they survived. This was not how I wanted to spend my night." the General muttered as they saw people running out of the fire towards the house. "Maybe we'll be lucky and the Major is already dead."

"But he's just a normal human. Or so we think." Seras said. "Considering he was alive back then, he must have been changed in some regard."

"Yeah. If Integra went down, there would be no Hellsing anymore. At least not for many years. Take out the leader…." the General said.

"Yeah, I get it." Seras said as she loaded a shell.

Deep at the bottom of the ocean….

Half an hour later, the two managed to do several bypasses in the system and open different doors in the ship to vent out the water that had accumulated before the shields were put up. There was still sections of the ship, mostly at the front where the water was still inside the ship and a few areas in the upper right hanger bay. Carter was sure those engines were for the most part, shot at the moment and needed hands on repair inside and out. As for the main engines, they could get to that room finally and was able to restore life support to most of the ship now. External sensors were still offline and so was communications, but internal sensors were functioning enough for them to get an overall damage assessment.

"Okay, we're in luck. The damage to the main engines isn't as bad as it seems." Carter said.

"Shouldn't take us long to replace a few crystals, do some rerouting on the console down there and replace a few broken parts from the looks of it." Ford said as he looked at the damage report with her.

"It will take a few minutes to get her off the ocean floor and back in the air, but I think we can get her to fly out into space if we need to avoid drawing attention." Carter said.

"Like we haven't already?" Ford said.

"Okay, drawing more attention. We could also just use the T.A.R.D.I.S. to move the entire ship into space and then…" Carter began.

"We don't know what universe we are in. We could end up in the middle of a war up there or into the flight path of some alien ship, or a monster." Ford said.

"All I can tell from the images here is that we ran into some old zeppelins. Three of them apparently. There isn't many books or TV shows that I know of that have those in them. And if we are in Earth's past…." Carter said.

"Nothing would be happening in space. I got that. But because of all the damage and the jump drive causing some interference, I can't get a very good scan of the time period we are in at the moment with the T.A.R.D.I.S. sensors." Ford said.

"That is so strange, for being very advanced technology and all." Carter said with a frown.

"And a hair dryer being capable of disrupting the function of a Sonic Screwdriver isn't?" Ford said with a chuckle.

"I thought that was a joke until I tried it too." Carter muttered while running her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Master, Mistress…." K-9 said.

"Yes K-9." the two said.

"Internal sensors indicate movement within the ship." K-9 stated.

"Probably some fish that got trapped K-9." Carter said as they grabbed a tool box they got from the T.A.R.D.I.S. earlier and headed for the door.

"Negative Mistress." K-9 said.

"What do you mean negative?" Ford asked.

"There is aquatic life in the ship Master, Mistress. However, the movement from them is not what the movement registered on the sensors." K-9 said.

"Show us." Carter said as a holographic screen of the ship came up.

It turned to show the side of the ship in 3D, as though you looked at the framework and housing. Just lines and corridors and words in small boxes to indicate the location of said areas of the ship.

"Aquatic life is in these areas." K-9 said as the front pointed out a couple dozen small blips near the front and a few others in the upper right hanger area.

"Here we are." Carter said pointing. "So where is the other scans K-9?"

The red blips went away and then changed to grayish ones that were in the hanger and moving in various decks of the hanger section and aft end of the ship, spreading out slowly.

"Why are they grey K-9?" Ford asked.

"They do not register as alive Master." K-9 said as another holo-screen popped up on another console nearby and showed a live feed in one corridor.

"Those look like soldiers." Carter stated. "Can you clear the image K-9?"

"Negative. This is the best image possible currently Mistress." K-9 said.

"Camera is obviously damaged and waterlogged. But how would soldiers end up on our ship, and still be alive after hitting the ocean that hard?" Ford muttered.

"K-9 says they don't register as alive. That guy there is walking around with his rifle pointed, but has no left arm, and it doesn't look bandaged." Carter said.

"I noticed. Must be in shock or something." Ford said.

"The rest of them have various injuries as well and they are moving through the ship like….." Carter was saying when Ford gasped. "What is it?"

"K-9, replay image back ten seconds and move forward slowly, one frame at a time." Ford said leaning on the console.

Both of them watched carefully for the next minute or so and then saw one of the men walk close by the hidden camera.

"Stop! Freeze that image and enhance!" Ford exclaimed.

"Working Master. I cannot say that…." K-9 said.

"Best guess of what it could be from any and all data you have access to K-9." Ford said quickly.

The picture zoomed in on some fuzzy black and white patch on the man's upper arm sleeve. It was very hard to make out at first until it slowly, line by line, got clearer and clearer.

"How in the hell did Nazi's get on board?" Carter exclaimed. "They attacked Britain and from what you said the T.A.R.D.I.S. says, we're somewhere near South America!"

"I don't understand." Ford said completely confused. "Unless we ended up in a alternate universe were the Nazi's managed to win and we ran into a patrol…."  
"K-9, do we have any footage of the hanger before and after it was breached?" Carter asked.

The screen changed to showed three zeppelins in front of them as they exited the jump and rammed into the nose of one while trying to avoid it, which killed the feed instantly. The next couple camera scenes showed the ship scrape the larger one below them as Ford was barrel rolling the ship and they came down on the other one on the other side, which caused massive explosions that ripped across the top of the ship before she plunged down into the ocean. Another feed showed the hanger bay and many troops getting out before water came rushing in moments later and then cutting out as the camera was damaged by the water. K-9 brought up several other cameras that were working, somewhat, and it showed various troops looking around or searching through different crates and other rooms.

"Seal off all essential rooms!" Ford said quickly.

"Doors have already been seals and locked Master. The lockdown procedures have already taken the necessary steps to keep enemy infiltration, hull breach decompression and the event of water landing from getting to vital systems." K-9 said.

"Good work K-9." Carter said and then grabbed Ford as the ship rocked slightly making them drop to their knees. "What was that?"

"Several explosive devices have went off in the ship Mistress. They unknown enemy attempted to enter a restricted area and blew themselves up. Damage report coming up now." K-9 said.

"Ah damn. Blew a few of the power grids in that area, which is going to make it difficult to reroute main power even more than before." Ford said.

"Okay, we got dead Nazi troops trying to take over our ship. We could just leave in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and set the self destruct…" Carter said though it was obvious she didn't want to.

"No. There's too much work put into her and too much important materials to get dropped off. Not to mention the explosives on board that would make things much worse." Ford said.

"I almost forgot about that. So, what do we do? We can't stay here forever." Carter said.

"We fix the engines and get this ship back into the air. From there, we open all vents and doors and let explosive decompression take place. We can beam up anything we don't want flying away into the ocean and get rid of our intruders in the process." Ford said.

"We're going to need weapons then…" Carter said going into the T.A.R.D.I.S with him. "K-9, keep watch and in radio contact with us. And keep watch on our work while making sure the enemy doesn't get to this room."

"Understood Mistress." K-9 said.

She exited with a P-90 that had silver ammo wearing a vest as though she was going off world. The magnum was still on her hip with a few extra clips, also silver ammo. Being used to fighting in combat boots, she had them on along with fatigue pants that had several pockets on them with small tools and parts she felt would be important for the job ahead, along with the pack on her back. Ford came out with his suit and coat on and the Heavy Arms rifle, also loaded with silver ammo, along with a pack with tools and a laptop as well.

"Here, I modified it to show moving objects instead of life signs." Ford said handing her a scanner. "Only problem is, if the enemy doesn't move, it won't show anything."

"Didn't we have to fight a bunch of undead people once, or something like that?" Carter asked. "But not in our universe."

"Yeah…" Ford said thinking as he checked his gun over once more. "But what it was about eludes me at the moment."

"Same here." Carter said as it didn't come to her either. "Are we sure about silver ammo killing them?"

"The ammo was in the rack labeled for killing undead." Ford said as he put his code in and the door opened. "If it doesn't work, then normal lead ammo wouldn't do any different."

"I should have realized that. Let's hope it does work." Carter said.

Checking both directions, he waved her out and then closed the door quickly as she kept watch. Moving out slowly and quietly, they headed off down the different corridors needed to get to the engine room. There was hanging wires, shorted out lights and other hanging things amongst the damage they saw as they crept through the hallways quietly. Since the elevators were off line, they had to take the stairs. Getting off on the level needed, she held her hand up as they neared a corner.

"There is three or four of them a few meters down the hall to the right." Carter said.

"Looks like a couple of them ahead of us on the left as well." Ford said glancing at the screen.

"If they have radios, they'll be able to call for help as soon as the shooting starts." Carter said.

"There is a better chance of everyone coming because the ship is so silent, the gun fire will be heard instantly." Ford said.

"K-9, you still there?" Carter asked.

"Affirmative Mistress." K-9 said.

"Can you give us an idea or estimate of how many intruders we have on board?" Carter asked.

"Processing Mistress." K-9 stated.

"We need a fall back position or some place where we can't get ambushed." Ford said as he glanced around.

"Good idea." Carter said looking around as well as she thought out loud. "Okay, if we are here. That means that room is…"

"Too dangerous. Even if the room is undamaged, either of us could get fried if the power conduit was hit." Ford said.

"Right. Well, that room over there has storage crates…" Carter said.

"I'd rather not get the supplies damaged if at all possible." Ford said. "Besides some of the stuff in there is volatile."

"There's a small maintenance room a couple corridors up from here." Carter said after a moment.

"That would work. The only trouble is the ladder that goes up and down." Ford said.

"We can lock them manually. If these dead guys are really strong, we'd still know before they were able to get in." Carter said.

"Good plan." Ford said.

"Mistress, scans indicate there is fifty three intruders." K-9 said.

"Great. Hopefully we have more than enough ammo. Thanks K-9." Carter said.

Keeping back to back, they headed forward slowly. They had to stop and stay very quiet against a wall as three men were walking around and looking for anyone just around the corner from them. They knew they were in trouble when the three men stopped.

"Hey, I smell something." one of them said.

"I smell fresh blood too." another said.

Muttering a silent curse, he made a couple hand signals that she nodded at quickly. Pointing at the screen, she made a couple signals as well that he also got quickly.

"I think they are…." a different one said.

Ford came out quickly and opened fire, riddling them with holes, along with the wall as she ran behind him fast to the adjacent corridor and got against the wall. As she suspected, the four men around the corner a few meters from her came running quickly. If it wasn't for the fact she was kneeling when she opened up on them, she was sure she would have been hit as one guy got off several rounds above her head.

"Move!" Ford yelled.

They both heard a lot of running as they ran and fired a few rounds behind them as a few burst came their direction. She rushed around the corner and swiped her card quickly. The door partially opened and she began forcing it the rest of the way as he stayed by the corner firing off burst.

"Sam!" Ford yelled.

"The damn door is damaged! I…got it! I'm in!" Carter yelled.

He whipped around and entered as bullets hit the wall where he was just at. The room was just over ten by ten square feet with a set of rungs on the back wall that lead up to a hatch and one in the floor. The walls had panels on them that could be removed to work on the internal workings with a console built into the wall and large screen above it to the right of the door for doing maintenance work in that area of the ship. The lights in the room were pretty dim like the corridors and the maintenance station was currently offline because of damage and lack of power. She aimed out and fired at three that came around the corner and fired until her clip ran out.

"Changing mag!" Carter said as she tossed her bag off quickly and grabbed a new clip from her vest.

"I've still got quite a lot left. Go ahead and lock those hatches." Ford said firing a few rounds.

One guy took the rounds and fell quickly while the two behind him were grazed and moved out of the way before they took more hits.

"Give up und ve vill make your deaths quick und painless!" one man yelled loudly.

"Screw you! I'm Immortal so your threat is useless! And I have lots of ammo with me!" Ford yelled.

They both heard several curses from what had to be over a dozen men as she finished locking the hatches and then got by the door with her weapon ready.

"Ve are vampires! All the ammo in the volrd isn't going to stop us from killing you! Ve vill take extra care in torturing you for a long time! Charge!"

Hearing many footsteps and seeing what must have been all of them at once, they quickly opened fire as the men opened fire back. Bullets bounced everywhere as both sides exchanged fire at close range. Sam had to back up and just point the barrel out firing in hopes she hit something because her vest took three hits that thankfully didn't penetrate her armor, but still stung anyway. When her gun ran dry, she tossed a grenade out quickly as he pulled back to reload as fast as he could. The explosion shook the ship where they were and caused power blow outs in the hallway and the console near her. He barely managed to get the clip in as she was still getting hers out when a injured man started in. Ford took a hit to the face which he ignored as he slammed the butt of the gun into the mans face quickly, knocking him back into the others that tried to rush in. Before they could try and get through the door, he opened fire and didn't let up on the trigger as the men behind fired through their own troops at him. She stayed kneeling on the ground and fired back without aiming. Ford dropped to his knees as he took a hit on the leg, but didn't stop firing. Her gun ran out and when she went to duck back to reload again, she cried out greatly as her leg suddenly hurt.

"Sam!" Ford said as he kept firing while looking at her.

The P-90 was damaged from a couple hits and her right upper thigh took a hit that went straight through. On the same leg, at the shin, a bullet had grazed her there as well and was bleeding badly. She gritted her teeth in pain as she pulled the magnum off her hip. His weapon ran out again as he ducked back against the wall and tossed it aside quickly, pulling his personal cannons as well. Being they were both on the floor, it made their job easier as the troops started to rush in with drooling mouths at the smell of their blood. Easier only because they just started firing with no hesitation since their guns were aimed up and they couldn't hit each other. Being the powerful guns they were, heads or chest were blown out quickly. Both were panting hard and keeping a watch on the door after what seemed like an eternity of no one entering and the many bodies before them turned to ash. Both them and the walls and floor were covered in blood and a few body parts.

"K-9…." Ford said slowly while panting.

"There is four more intruders on your level left Master." K-9 said.

"How close?" Ford said not lowering his guns, even though one was empty.

"Twenty meters and closing." K-9 stated.

"Can you bind your leg without me?" Ford asked quickly while ejecting the one clip.

"I think so." Carter said with obvious pain, fright and shock in her voice.

"Stay with me Sam." Ford pleaded as he replaced the clip and looked out the doorway. "It can't…."

"I'm shot, not dying. Even though I can tell I'm going into shock." Carter said as she tied her leg off and couldn't help screaming from the pain it gave her.

They both heard laughing and then running which surprised them both as the four men were suddenly in the room. They didn't even hesitate and opened fire. Her gun stopped after two shots and his after seven or eight. Whatever it was, divine intervention, luck, guardian angel or something else, she had not been hit by the one guy who had fired at her with his assault rifle. There was bullet holes in the wall by her and in the console screen, but no more in or through her.

"K-9, please say that is all of them." Carter said with clenched teeth.

"Affirmative Mistress. You are seriously injured Mistress. Suggest imperative action that you return to the T.A.R.D.I.S. for medical treatment immediately." K-9 stated.

"No kidding." Carter said tossing the gun aside as she looked across at him. "Ah hell."

Ford was dead with a couple hits to his chest, one in his hand and a few to his face.

"K-9, is the transporters working at all?" Carter asked.

"Transporters are offline, sorry Mistress." K-9 said.

"Damn." Carter said as her teeth chattered.

"Body temperature levels decreasing Mistress. Advise haste." K-9 said.

"I can barely move K-9. And Ford is dead at the moment." Carter said slowly getting to her feet and dropping the vest quickly. "Keep a watch on me and keep the line open."

"Affirmative Mistress." K-9 said.

"Thank god they turned to ash. I couldn't walk over that many bodies." Carter said leaning against the wall for support as she walked out as quickly as she could. "I need help staying awake K-9. Um…any guess when he'll heal and wake up?"

"Unknown Mistress. The Master is currently healing as we speak, however, I am unable to tell when he will wake. Data experience suggest that head wounds take longer to recover from Mistress." K-9 said.

"No surprise there." Carter said grunting in pain. "The damage to the engines, tell me about them and what needs to be done. It will help me stay awake."

"Understood Mistress." K-9 said.

K-9 continued, going over the report and repairs in detail as it took her ten minutes to get back to the room. Once inside the Console Room of the T.A.R.D.I.S., K-9 activated the transporter system that took them the infirmary instantly. Jacking the temperature up to a hundred degrees helped alleviate some of the cold she felt as she used the advanced medical equipment to fix her injuries. Thankfully, no arties were hit even thought the blood loss was rather great. Seeing as she couldn't sew up the wound herself and was so dizzy from the blood loss, what she was able to do that used what strength she had left and the morphine, she ended up passing out on the bed before she fully finished the job on her shin. K-9 made the bed drop to his level and then, doing the only thing he could think of, used his nose laser to cauterize both wounds. It was going to leave a scar if not treated soon, but at least she wasn't bleeding from there anymore.

Ten minutes later, Ford came rushing in, slipping on the blood on the floor. Ignoring the banging in his head and broken arm that were healing, he quickly finished her and cried with relief when K-9 reported that she was going to live. Fifteen minutes after fixing her up and then leaving her to rest, he left the channel open in case she woke while he worked on the engines.

Just over an hour later, and in a dirty white shirt and jogging pants while working as he muttered to himself, he was surprised when she came hobbling in with his cane in her blue robe and red slippers.

"Sam, you should be…." Ford said setting aside some crystals.

"I'm fine. K-9 says I need to take it easy on the leg to avoid causing any complications. There is no more intruders, nothing to fight and I'm not carrying anything heavy or plan on it." Carter said sitting in the chair before the main console. "I'm going to sit here and work on the programming parts while you work on the hands on damage."

"Okay. You just say something if you feel the need to rest or eat or whatever…" Ford said grabbing his tools and crystals again. "You're sure?"

"I will be fine. K-9 is keeping me monitored along with everything else." Carter said. "I was able to get some work done on the transporters enough that if I am in trouble, K-9 can get me out of here."

"Why are you in a robe?" Ford asked as he went back to work.

"You cut my pants off and left me there in my undergarments. I woke up to a room at a hundred degrees and still feel a bit hot. I have a slight temperature, which is going down. Two people working on this is better than one." Carter said as he started to speak. "We can take a shower together later to clean up. I don't need to stress my leg anymore than it already is."

"Good idea. I haven't been able to really clean up much either, other than getting out of those clothes." Ford said.

"Do we know where we are yet or how and why they attacked us?" Carter asked as she pushed various buttons and switches while hooking up the laptop she got off the floor Ford had set aside.

"K-9 was able to find out which universe we are in. It's not the same Hellsing universe like before, but another one." Ford said as the panel lit up to his surprise. "Hmm, I got that finished sooner than I thought."

"What did zeppelins have to do with Hellsing?" Carter asked.

"I forget. I was reading the manga series and watching the DVD's, but stopped at the fifth book and three DVDs I think. I've barely had time to read or watch anything much lately." Ford said. "And that is one of the DVD series I don't want Sally or Avon to see just yet till they are older."

"Same here with watching things. If we aren't working on something or in bed together, we're playing or doing something with the kids. Wonder why we ended up here?" Carter asked.

"Don't know." Ford said working on another panel. "But I did find out something very interesting."

"Which is?" Carter asked.

"There is a SGC in this universe. However, I don't know the time line." Ford said.

"That is interesting. I guess the jump drive only jumps to universes where the SGC exist in some form or another." Carter said.

"I'd have to agree. We're probably better off not interfering unless we really need to." Ford said as he smacked the thing he was working on and it lit up.

"Wonder if this SGC is one of the ones that had the one of the teams that showed up in our universe." Carter said.

"Don't know. Didn't do a further scan for much info." Ford said as he used his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Could be the SGC that your clone came to." Carter said.

"Maybe. We can find out later…" Ford said with not a lot of interest.

Integra saw the troops headed for the mansion and opened fire with several different guns, with Walters help. It worked at first and began blasting ammo across the field as the mines exploded in different places and the perimeter wall blew up in various areas, sending garlic and silver into the air. Less than ten seconds into firing the fifty cals at different intervals, the backups gave out and the guns drooped as they shut down. Angry at all the work that took place to fortify the outside of the house and it failing, she got up in a huff and left to grab her gun and sword. Walter advised against her fighting, seeing as she was the most needed to help raise Lance to be the Hellsing the world needed when she was gone, so she compromised with saying she'd stay in the main entrance area and only fight if they made it through the front door. Since he was staying by her side, he could help keep them from getting to her.

Seeing as the guns quit and many of the land mines go up before them, the two knew they were both in for a hell of a fight. Gun fire from the roof started up as did from the troops inside the house that were pointing out the windows. They were about to rush forward into the mass troops when a couple of people appeared several dozen feet away from them. One was the lady Zorrin and she used her scythe to easily block several rounds that came at her. The other was some tall man in a long coat that had the lapels up which covered his mouth and nose, plus a military type cap. He easily dodged the shots at him as he stared hard at the two and pulled a couple long barrel guns.

"Pip, have you and the rest of the men concentrate their fire on everyone else but the two before us. And do your best not to hit us either." the General said into his com.

"Good luck General. If you fall, I'll let Mel'thena know you said bye." Pip said.

"Me die? What a laugh!" the General yelled.

"Yeah." Seras said as she fired her cannon off into the crowd of troops and then tossed it aside to pull her sword. "Good luck to you as well Pip."

"Same to you Seras." Pip said as he signed off.

The General pulled the blade in handle sword out and gave them both a twirl before going into a defensive stance that Seras saw as one of the ones he used to fake out his opponents into attacking first so he could find a quick opening in their attacks. She brought her blade up in front of her in a defense stance as well to hopefully have the same effect from whoever the guy was in front of her.

"Herr Major varned us about you two." Zorrin said as she took a puff off her smoke and then tossed it aside.

"Your Major is an insane ass that I will have no problem putting down myself! You make the German name a disgrace!" the General shouted as he looked past her at the massive troops rushing forward still.

Though being rather damaged, the X-wing flew on and went across the darkened Great Britain as she slowly headed for the a specific spot. The large fires and gun fire plus various explosions made it easy to see from the air where they were headed as well. Most of the fighting stopped as they all looked up seeing some object flying towards them with various fires burning on or in it, lots of smoke coming out along with water pouring from some areas and running lights either on or flickering. The sound of the engines were heard for miles as she began descending slowly, but not in a good way. Smoke came from the back near the engines as they began failing from the damage and the ship began falling towards the ground.

Some of the Nazi's fired at the ship while others ran. Zorrin and the other guy with her ducked and ran for cover like Seras and the General did as the incredibly large unknown vessel came down raking across the top of the burning zeppelin frame before hitting the ground and digging a rather big crater as she fully impacted with the rest of her damaged body and skidded to a stop slowly, leaving her front end almost a hundred feet from the front of the house. The ground shook violently causing a quake that was felt for miles, and while it did damage the foundation of the mansion as well as cause more cracks and breaks in the frame and other places, the house still stood. What mines were left all went up taking some of the enemy with them that were nearby. The tank they had built with duel barrels on the turret had gotten skewered by one of the damaged poles that extended off the front of the ship and was smoking while hanging off the still attached pole.

The gun fire resumed as the Nazi's that survived started rushing forward, only to not only be cut down by gun fire from the house, but also from a couple rail guns that began shooting the ground, tearing whatever it hit up with small explosions. Zorrin rushed forward with her weapon as Seras and the General got back to their feet. Both of them had a tough time for the first few minutes as she continued her assault on the two of them who didn't have time to react more than for defense. Zorrin stopped when a large bullet ripped through her back from behind and exploded before it left her chest, severing her body in half. With all the gunfire going on, they two didn't know where the shot came from and didn't think on it as Seras quickly moved forward and cut her head off just in case. She deflected a few bullets and she backed up with a jump and looked around as the bullets were now being fired at the General, who blocked them as well until he stepped back into the ship and instead of paying attention as he should have, he turned to see what he ran into and took one to the head followed by a few to his chest. Seras screamed as he fell to the ground missing the top of his head, enraging her so greatly that she didn't even feel the few bullets that went through her chest.

Ford had blown one of the upper hatches out of the ship and stood outside with his Heavy Arms rifle on his back and held his special sniper rifle as he looked across the once peaceful area that was Hellsing manor, which was now a mass of fire, death and a battlefield that's limit couldn't be seen. Sam was still inside trying to do what she could for the ship as she worked in the T.A.R.D.I.S. since, besides being injured and needed to stay away from any more fighting, she needed to get what control she could on the damaged vessel before things got so out of control the ship would explode. While the two knew they could get away from the area and leave the ship, being responsible for a explosion that would take out everything within three hundred miles or more was something they didn't want on their conscious. The few rail guns that did work, he had fire at the downed zeppelin and the few troops left on the field belonging to the enemy until they overheated from damage or blew up themselves. He would have fired a few missiles, but their destructive yield was too great to use.

Seeing Seras towards the front of the ship with some other guy he didn't know and fighting what he knew to be an enemy, he decided to help and put a special bullet meant for killing undead, such as vampires, into her. He was happy to see he hit his mark as she blew in half and Seras cut her head off before her upper body hit the ground. Thinking it was more of the troops now shooting at the two, he looked out finding a man he even felt a bit of fear for because he knew barely anything about the man in the trench coat that was firing a couple long barreled German made guns that Seras easily deflected with her sword. The man turned his aim and fired at someone else and then Seras screamed loudly as Ford knew whoever it was that was hit must have been someone she knew more than a friend. Since the house was extremely damaged and he knew there was still life signs in the manor, he rushed down the ship to get everyone he could out an into the X-wing where they'd be a bit more safer.

Seras wasn't sure if the General would return. His head wasn't severed from his body, but he was missing the top and most of the back of his head and she didn't feel anything from him. Her blood boiled in extreme anger and that part of her that she felt that was true evil, the blood sucking killer instinct of a vampire, the dark repressed anger for battle, came out in her rage as she roared at the man she saw coming towards her. Instead of rushing him, she threw her sword at him, which he barely caught as it entered his chest and stopped short of the handle and hilt rushing through with the strength she used as he just barely stopped it. He pulled it out and snapped it in half as she had pulled her cannon out and fired. Instead of being able to move out of the way and avoid the explosive shell, he was caught in the blast when it detonated before getting to him when she threw some object at it making it slam into the ground. His coat was damaged as he hit the ground and rolled a few feet before jumping up to his feet and skidding to a halt.

That dark evil aura that was seen around Alucard a lot when he was pissed radiated off her and her eyes turned a glowing red as her fangs grew and she broke her gloves and boots as she tensed up so hard they ripped along with some of her uniform. He tossed his coat aside and rushed her, only to take a few hits from some gun that wasn't shot by her. Another explosive blast caught him in the chest with much more force than the shell she fired, knocking him back several feet and looked to have injured him greatly. He got to his feet and in anger, turned into a massive wolf that looked to have a flaming body, which was bigger than most buses.

Ford saw the short battle of ammo shot back and forth between the two along with her throwing her sword that got broke moments later. He could feel fear come up in his body at the aura she gave off, but shrugged it off as best as he could as he kept going and jumped off the edge and hit the ground near a dead body. He tossed his sniper rifle back into the ship before rushing down to where he was now, and brought his Heavy Arms rifle around firing as the man rushed her. As the man was distracted from the rounds, he fired off one of the grenades and was further shocked he even hit the man he knew was some sort of werewolf dead on. When the man got up and turned into a massive wolf, he knew he was in trouble, until he glanced to his left and saw something on the ship he was sure he could use.

Seras was infuriated and not thinking straight as she began feeling the small voice of reason start to fade away, until two things brought her back. One was the link she felt come back alive, but was extremely weak. The second was that the man that shot the General was now being attacked by someone else and at first, she thought it was her friend, lover and husband. But when she looked over, she still thought it was him for a moment until she noticed it was someone else, and while this other person didn't have the same face, the hair style was basically the same as was the confidence and strength the man had. He pulled something from his pocket that looked like a strange flashlight and aimed it at the ship as he yelled something, which had the wolf's attention.

"Hey you fucking Nazi bastard! Let's see how you like this! Burn in hell!" Ford yelled as he activated his Sonic Screwdriver.

The emitter for the Asguard beam weapon came alive and fired, hitting the ground first before arching up and taking Ford's hand off along with the Sonic Screwdriver, making him cry out in pain and drop to the ground holding his burning and injured stump until it returned. The blue beam raked across the ground and slammed into and through the large wolf that howled upon impact. The beam continued through him and then turned suddenly as the emitter began to overheat and break from damage as it arched up fast going through part of the damaged house near the middle and then straight up into the air. The emitter blew up shortly after and the ship died as all power suddenly went out.

Seras lost her rage and stared in shock as she felt the link get stronger slowly and saw that the fighting had completely stopped because everyone was surprised at what just happened. Her rage was still there, but ebbing off slowly. The wolf came back together and roared before turning back into the human form and seemed to be visibly injured and breathing hard. She about jumped back when the unknown man got in front of her with his back to her.

"Get everyone out of the house now and into the ship! There is a access hatch underneath and you can't miss it! I'll hold him off!" Ford yelled as he went to fire his Heavy Arms rifle and found it damaged. Tossing it aside quickly, he pulled his personal cannons and fired.

Seras wasn't thinking straight even though she heard his words and was about to run off as she realized what he did say, but wasn't able to move as the man was shot down before her, spraying his blood in her face as his head was blown off from the neck and his chest took several rounds as well. His body landed on her chest, knocking her back to the ground as his blood soaked her as it squirted out of his neck. It wasn't really the shots earlier that made her body start soaking up the blood, but the one massive one in her chest she got when his head was blown off and the bullet continued through her. Having that open hole which had the man's blood going into it anyway, made her soak it up quicker like Alucard did. She felt herself become extremely hungry suddenly as the power surge she felt from the unknown blood that only lasted a few seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Seras yelled so loud that the windows that hadn't been broken on the mansion shattered.

Pain raced through ever cell of her body and made her literally explode. The werewolf began laughing at the sight and got ready to attack the mansion with the troops left but stopped just as quickly. A mass of blackness grew so big that it was three times the size of the mansion. What seemed like a million eyes appeared in the blackness that stood between them and the mansion, and it rushed forward like a massive tidal wave, slamming everyone in its wake along with the ship. Screams of pain and terror were heard as the mass of darkness and countless teeth spread out across the land killing everything in its wake that was human or animal. No matter what weapon was fired, grenade was thrown or attack was used, it had no effect on the black mass.

Maxwell and several massive legions of Section XIII's army flew over to London to basically raze the confused and chaotic city to the ground as they headed over to destroy Hellsing. They knew some sort of large space craft had crash landed or landed, the report wasn't yet sure, at Hellsing and Maxwell, a new Archbishop, planned to take it for his Holiness and for the Vatican, which would help them gain control of the world which he truly believed that the Catholic church should be in total control of. Their plans were completely thwarted when a dark and heavily damaged but still moving aircraft carrier came into the city by the river running through it, breaking anything in its path with no care. Heinkel and Yumi quickly realized what it really was as did Maxwell and several others. Thinking he was safe behind a special glass that was a room he was being transported in by helicopter and the place he commanded everyone from, Maxwell ordered the massive troops at his disposal to destroy Alucard, no matter the cost.

Alucard saw the chaos before him and laughed greatly as the foolishness before him. Bullets, explosives and other weapons hit the carrier as they attempted to destroy him and it. He didn't know the full details of what was happening at Hellsing, but could see that Integra was going to fight to her dying breath if it took that. Telling her telepathically that he had returned, she didn't waste anytime in ordered him to destroy and kill anyone and everyone that was against them, giving him totally unrestricted access to his abilities. He could only laugh and laugh as he felt himself able to go fully out as he hadn't been able to in such a long time. It pleased him so greatly it was like ecstasy to feel the fear that radiated off the thousands and thousands of foolish people before him, that had no chance against him as he unleashed everything he had and was. Everyone that he had ever drank from came forth as familiars and rushed forward under his orders. His once former army back when he was Vlad during the medieval times came forth in a massive wave that ripped through Maxwell's ranks like they were tissue paper before a hurricane. Innocent people who hadn't been able to get out of the country or area yet were killed by both sides with no remorse. Alucard felt more people join his power as they were killed and ate and drank, making him stronger by each second. Explosions happened across the city as more and more of his power rushed out going across buildings, streets and bridges. The Nazi troops that hadn't fully went to attack Hellsing, were also fighting back with what people they had managed to kill and turn, which some were of the Catholic army.

"YES! EXCELLENT! I AM TRULY PROUD AND IMPRESSED MY LITTLE DRACULINA!" Alucard yelled with delight as he felt the power and destruction she was doing as he was in the heart of London dealing with the trash there. "REVEL IN THE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION OF YOUR ENEMIES! SHOW NO MERCY AND FEEL NO REMORSE FOR THE FOOLS WHO DO NOT REALIZE THEIR IDIOCY! ELIMINATE ALL BEFORE YOU, SERAS VICTORIA!"

Maxwell ended up being the last person alive of the massive army be brought, and was shocked at the fact he lost. Alucard, after drinking up all the blood and even eating most of the bodies of the dead, stood before the decrepit man hiding in the cracked glass room. Burning wrecks of various things were everywhere across London, most of it caused by the hundreds of helicopters that Alucard had taken down. The carrier had sunk but the channel wasn't deep enough to totally sink it, making the once again burning wreck smoke amongst the rest of the city, leaving a cloud of smoke that added to the rest that could even be seen in orbit. Despite his howls and curses, Alucard didn't bother to take the man back to see Integra, mostly because she might ended up just letting the pathetic man return to the Vatican in the end, so he tortured him for a good while before sucking him dry and then leaving his dead body that he made sure didn't turn into a ghoul nor turn into ash, laying in the street for all to see. It was only as he was starting to walk away that he realized that two people were not in the fight and had ran towards the Hellsing Manor, which he only smiled about as he slowly followed along and had a moment of feeling generous towards the General by leaving the two girls for the General and Seras to deal with.

Integra and the others could only watch in shock and or utter terror as the black mass that was once Seras decimated the area and enemies, shortly after the unknown beam of light ripped through the house, taking only a few men with it. It was either divine intervention or some other miracle that the house didn't blow up or anything after the beam left the house going up out of the roof. She and no one else thought any further on it as they felt pure unleashed evil and terror in the air around them. Integra wasn't scared of Seras, she was more scared of not being able to get the young lady back under control and having to be forced to kill her, since wasn't sure if the General was truly dead. Walter wasn't the only one who didn't see, his Quickening be released, which meant the man had to be alive still in some form, which Integra had pointed out just before Seras went berserk. The sheer evil aura that she was giving off made some of the men run for it, despite Pip yelling at them to stop, even though he was one of the many men that had pissed themselves from the terror they felt. Those men that had ran for the back of the house, came running back in. Integra and Walter turned as they heard gunfire behind them, in the house. The wall with the stairs leading up to the second floor that went elsewhere and to her office, exploded in a shower of shattered wood, followed by the sound of something big and metal crashing to the floor. One light shined at them as Walter got ready to dice whatever it was as Integra aimed her gun with several of the troops, only to find it wasn't an attacker.

"Sor….ry….Sir In…tegra. It is too….dangerous….to leave…..this property." BG said with stutters as the damage she took from various things wrecked havoc on her systems. The most major thing being that she busted her front axle bad enough lifting her into the air again would most likely result in her engine and herself falling out. It was obvious she had been caught in the fight somewhere by the body parts and mass of blood on her. "I can't…..protect Lance…"

BG was tilted enough that pretty much no object set on her hood would stay put unless it was taped or stuck there. One headlight was shining while the others were busted as was areas on her body that were crumpled. The windows were all cracked and she smoked in a few places. Both fifty cal guns were out and one of them was bent badly while the other still functioned enough she'd shoot anyone that came through the front door that wasn't friendly.

Ferguson got out of the car are finally when he was able to get the driver door open with Walter's help at pulling with Integra. Lance was bawling in fear which mostly went away when he saw her. He asked for sis and his father, as to where, but she could only say they were nearby as she got into the driver seat and held him while using her other hand to hold her gun out and ready. Peter got a gun and had it aimed at the broken but still standing doors, waiting to see what would come. Everything went totally dark suddenly, with only a few flashlights along with her one headlight and some lights that still worked on her dashboard and overhead, though were flickering occasionally.

"Seras, or what was her, has covered the house Sir Integra." Walter said as he got ready for what he was sure to be a fight he didn't find himself getting out of in the end.

They heard movement and the house creaking under the pressure and damage, and then the darkness suddenly went away and all was quiet aside from the fires and creaking. No fighting was heard anywhere nor was there any signs or sounds of movement. They waited several minutes before heading outside, going slowly with only those that could still move, while the others stayed inside with the wounded, which unfortunately Pip was one of. The front door came off from damage when they began opening it and Integra only shook her head.

"I think the battle is over." Walter said, but kept his wires out just in case.

"My god, that ship is huge." Ferguson said as they turned to see it.

"I don't know whether to call it divine intervention or not." Integra said. "Anyone see the General, or Seras?"

When a black wavy form started towards them, Walter got in front quickly and had his wires out.

"Whoa, Walter. It's just me." Seras said as she held up a hand.

"Miss Victoria?" Walter said surprised and slightly unsure.

"Seras?" Integra asked also unsure.

"Can't you see me?" Seras asked.

"She doesn't know what has happened to her." Alucard said as he suddenly appeared beside Integra.

"What the hell happened to her Alucard?" Integra asked with a angry tone.

"Her body has been destroyed. I have had it happen to me many times. Seras has never been damaged so much she had to restore a limb or anything of the like. Currently, she is a shadow of herself." Alucard said with a smile. "I'm impressed Police Girl. You vanquished all the foes yourself, save one. Now, you are a truly powerful vampire."

Seras snorted as she turned away and crossed her arms. Integra ordered the others to go back inside to start medical treatment for the rest and to secure what they could. Peter and Walter stayed however.

"I'm just glad the damned battle is over. Wait a minute, what do you mean my body is destroyed?" Seras yelled as she turned back, not noticing her eyes glowing red before looking at herself and only seeing a wavy black outline of her former form. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You have not learned how to make yourself reappear." Alucard said with a pained sigh as Integra ordered him to tell her. "Think of how you look, the fleshly outline of your body, your skin…."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Seras grumbled as she closed her eyes and thought about it.

"Seras, stop." Integra said as they saw her appearance returning to normal, which went back to being her black form again as she was interrupted.

"What's wrong Sir Integra?" Seras asked as she saw Walter and Peter had turned around and Alucard laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I am amused greatly while also very disappointed. After all the times you have seen me do it, you have yet to grasp what you are doing wrong. Too bad the General hasn't awoke yet to see this." Alucard said with a chuckle. "You must think not only of your appearance, but also what you want to wear, seeing as you do not have anything since it was also destroyed."

"Bloody hell!" Seras exclaimed as she obviously was covering herself out of habit, even though there was nothing to actually see.

"What the hell happened?" the General grumbled as he slowly got to his feet holding his head with one hand. "Wow, the fight is over already…."

"General! I thought I lost you!" Seras said as she was now at his side holding him.

"Seras…..what the hell happened to you?" the General said with a confused look.

When she went to explain, the link grew back to normal between them again and was a bit stronger than before, making her suddenly appear back to normal, and totally naked. Alucard only laughed further as she yelped in surprised and hid behind the General. Though rather damaged, he took his coat off and put it around her.

"It is good to see you are still alive General. I am sure you are the only reason Seras was able to regain control of herself." Integra said, as she, Walter and Ferguson, along with what Seras remember, filled him in on all that happened after he died.

Sam, though still felling rather tired and hurt, managed to get the shield around the ship again before the black mass, which she saw come from nowhere, hit everything within at least a mile radius. The shield held, but nothing in the ship was currently functioning due to a overload in the system Ford did when he force activated the beam weapon at his location. For the moment, there was nothing left of him after that massive black wave attacked everything. Figuring he was taken in by the mass, she was sure he would reappear somewhere very soon, hopefully in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Not being able to do anything within the ship itself, she went into the T.A.R.D.I.S. to see what she could do there. Just as she entered, she saw something, or someone as it were, lying on the T.A.R.D.I.S. floor, that shouldn't be there seeing as had anyone came into the room to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S., she and K-9 would have noticed.

They had just got finished telling him what happened and Seras had gotten enough concentration in that she created clothes, which ended up being her uniform since she was so used to that, where she had been trying for anything else. She suddenly grabbed her chest, where her heart was, and fell to her knees in pain, followed by the General who was holding her arm. Walter started forward, but stopped due to injuries and Seras waving a hand for them to stay back.

"What is happening to her Alucard?" Integra asked, as she could only watch the two on their knees, both in pain, though Seras had the worse of it. Lance was still in her arms, completely asleep from crying himself into weariness, and had yet to wake up much less stir, which Integra was extremely grateful for.

"I am not sure." Alucard said with actually confusion. "I would suspect that perhaps one of the people she killed out here is trying to fight back within her…."

"Hmm, for a vampire, you really are very different." Integra said as she looked out over the area finding that there was dead bodies everywhere, along with blood all over the place.

"She killed the enemy without malice and such utter destruction, that I cannot deny my awe in your power. But you didn't drink or eat them. Leaving food, even scum food like this is disappointing." Alucard said with a small finger wave.

Even though she wasn't really breathing, she was panting anyway and managed to look up with one eye open.

"I left them for you…" Seras said sarcastically before speaking in spite. "I prefer my meal warmer and more powerful, plus alive where I get more than just the thrill of the meal."

The pain had ebbed enough away by now that the two were mostly recovering, and just before she finished what she said, the General fell on his back laughing, shortly followed by her, who stayed on her hands and knees. Integra and those who could currently see Alucard's face, saw conflicting emotions. Not only did she just insult him, she attacked his pride, ego and his existence, per say. Integra wasn't the only one who thought he was going to do something, seeing as they were also laughing, which had to be at him. Instead, he grunted.

"Unless you order me otherwise, I am going to clean up her mess, then go to bed my Master." Alucard said as he turned around.

"What?" Integra asked. "Go to bed?"

"I have done my job, and have nothing else to do for the night. The moon isn't full and I could not see it with all this smoke if I wanted to. There is nothing to stay up for." Alucard said as his shadows cleared the field and went through the house, cleaning the blood and bodies inside of the dead, though leaving the dead bodies of the Hellsing troops alone since he was not to touch them ever.

Though she was badly damaged, BG did work enough to know she was cleared of all the bodies parts and fluids from them that didn't belong in her or on her. She said a garbled thanks, which Alucard did hear, knowing it had to be Alucard who did it since Seras wouldn't have.

"Seras, are you alright?" Integra asked.

"I am now. Whatever it was, has gone. Though I don't feel as powerful as before." Seras said with a frown. "Not that I care too."

The General wasn't the only one who noticed something out of the corner of his eye, when there was some movement heading towards them. The first gun shot was wide and hit the house. By the second and third shot, they had found out where they were coming from. Everyone was rushing towards the house, with the General and Seras taking the rear to protect them. The fourth shot hit Seras in the shoulder, which made Lance cry as he saw her get hurt, after waking from the loud gun shots. Three more shots were fired as Walter rushed forward with his wires. He unfortunately ended up tripping, breaking his ankle audibly, just as he released his wires. All three bullets ended up getting caught by his wires, but one of them was cut wrong when he tripped, making the bullet go a different direction.

The General suddenly spun slightly and fell to the ground, bleeding from a gash across the side of his head. Seras moved without thinking first, to help him instead of rushing out to get whoever was shooting at them, only to spin around as Lance screamed along with Integra.

Integra cried out as the other bullet got her in the face, making her drop Lance without wanting too as she dropped to the ground on her back, holding one side of her face in pain as it bled. Seras more than managed to grab Lance in time and was about to grab Integra to rush them both into the house when Integra stopped her.

"No, get him in the house and stay with him!" Integra yelled while holding Seras's arm tightly while her other hand held her bleeding face. "That's an order!"

Not wanting to, she did so anyway since Lance was bawling and more shots were fired. BG had her door open already as they two got in and Seras tried to calm Lance down. Seeing the still functioning gun BG had out, out the broken window, she got an idea.

Walter tried to get up, or at least sit up to use his wires, as whoever had been shooting at them, was now walking towards them, but was unable to because his foot flared up worse. Finding he had broken it because he stepped into a hole that his foot was caught in, he was unable to do anything and cursed a moment before apologizing.

"It is not your fault Walter. Do not worry." Integra said as she got to her feet and pulled the pistol on her hip. "I can handle this myself."

"Ah, the dear Integra Hellsing." the Major said as he was walking over slowly, because he was dragging his left leg slightly. "I vas sincerely hoping to meet in my var room, but as most var's do, not all goes as planned. But, I still vin."

"Idiot. You should have shot me when you had the chance." Integra said as she fired all six rounds from her revolver into his chest, with one in the head. She almost dropped her gun when the man only staggered, but didn't fall down or back. "What in the hell…."

"Hmm, I did wonder how you survived so long Major." Alucard said as he appeared by Integra's side. "You're a machine…"

"No Alucard, my arch enemy, I am human." the Major said as he stood back up, with whatever fluids that ran through him leaking out of his wounds and his mouth. "Und now, I vill defeat you…."

Alucard laughed as Integra growled and kept from grunting from the pain her face caused her from the damage to it.

"It is you who have failed and lost." Integra said. "Though you have done more than sold your soul to live, just to defeat one man, the evil you and your worthless kind have wroth here, can't begin to be paid with your death and subsequent trip to hell, where I quite frankly think will not be enough suffering even if you are there for eternity!"

"I have von, you just have not seen it yet." the Major said with a laugh. "Very soon, you shall be defeated und gone forever Alucard. I have, vhat you call, a trump card."

"How cliché Major. If you are so sure, then defeat me now. Do whatever it is you think you can pull, call forth whoever you think will come to your aid. I will strike them down and then I will do the same to you. It is only a pity that I will be unable to torture you, nor drain your life away…" Alucard said with a wicked smile. "I can see, feel, taste and smell much more than before. So please tell us Major, how will you defeat me?"

"Vy attacking your greatest strength Alucard." the Major said as he pulled a still functioning CB out of his pocket. "I vill unfortunately not be able to see your true defeat, nor the destruction of this country, but I vill know in my heart that I von in the end."

Integra had expected something, such as a massive explosion or some monster or something to happen as the CB light turned read, indicating he pushed a button, but nothing happened. The Major looked at the CB, hit it once and tried a few times more.

"I'm waiting Major." Alucard said before yawning. "Hmm, after all his efforts, the technology like himself has failed to aid him in the end. Shall I shoot him now Master, or do you wish the honor?"

"What was suppose to happen Major?" Integra demanded.

"Very interesting. There vas only one voman on that ship, und she vas injured. Even she is vasn't, she couldn't have stopped him." the Major said as he tossed the CB. "Not all vy troops are gone. Very soon, that ship vill blow up und bring about your defeat."

The Major laughed heartily as Integra looked at the ship in horror of the realization of what the man said.

"Alucard…" Integra began.

"There is two people alive in that vessel Master. And one of them is a badly injured woman, but is not in danger of dying. The other seems to be the man that left the ship and aided in the attack. I do not know who they are, but they do not seem to be in a rush or worried about a possible explosion." Alucard said.

Integra was unable to keep from jumping as rapid gunfire came from behind them. Alucard was about to spin around, but stopped as he pulled Integra out of the way, even though she was not really in danger. A good dozen bullets ripped through the wall of the house and hit the Major. A few more went well above his head and then heard a small explosion in the house followed by silence.

"No one is injured inside. Nor did the car explode. Pity, I was looking forward to killing him myself, or seeing you do it Master. Ironic." Alucard said.

"Explain." Integra asked.

"I have spent too much time talking to the General about his car." Alucard said with a frown. "I got curious one day and asked him about his car. How it lived, yet was not a living being. The irony is, the Major was killed by a living machine, though in a different form."

"Yes, it is. I'd probably laugh, if my face did not hurt so much. I am going inside, make sure he is truly dead and then find out what those people are doing, and check for whatever threat he made." Integra said as she walked away. "Any other threats that appear, cut them down and only call for me if you feel you need to question me about it."

"Yes, my Master…" Alucard said as he fazed away.

"Sir Integra, are you…" Seras began as she saw the woman still bleeding.

"I am fine." Integra said as she took a toweled ice pack from one of the men who had made several for the other injured. "How is Lance?"

"He cried himself to sleep." Seras said as she showed her the kid was asleep in the back seat. "But he knows that, no offense, the important people to him are okay."

"Go get the General and Walter please. I will stay with Lance." Integra said as Seras nodded and ran outside.

Alucard appeared suddenly, just as Seras was coming in with an unconscious Walter and General helping her carry him in. A somewhat loud sort of groaning and grating noise was heard and then there was silence.

"What happened Alucard?" Integra demanded as she stood up quickly as Alucard was smiling.

"The threat was real, but never got a chance to happened. The two people were scared, yet very brave. They didn't really say where they were from, nor was I able to probe their minds, but they did aid us and had to leave quickly instead of being able to stay and help as they wanted." Alucard said.

"Why?" Integra asked. "And how did they leave without making a lot of noise and shaking the area?"

"I do not know Master. They had a machine that was bigger on the inside than out, and I am ashamed to admit, there was a power in that small looking box that made me fear even looking at it. Why it looked like a old phone booth, I am unsure, but it is the reason why the Major's planned failed." Alucard said. "Remember that young werewolf that came to the meet…."

"Yes, yes. He was alive still despite what happened to his body. After everything that has happened, including that massive ship, I'm not surprised to hear that cat boy if you will, still lived after what the General did to him. What happened to him in that ship?" Integra asked.

"They said he was sent to cause the ship to blow up. We already know why, but as for how this would mean my defeat, I am unsure. Whatever that small box's power was, it made it so that the cat boy was unable to use his strange powers, therefore making him completely vulnerable to attacks like any werewolf. The word they used was, zatted, for how they got rid of him. He said he was everywhere and nowhere we he spoke to us, but now, he is nowhere forever." Alucard stated. "As for why they left, is because they didn't want to get involved with the militaries of the world, much less the ones of this country that are on their way here to investigate the ship. The ones that are left that survived that is."

"I see. Well, even though they left, I am sure they know we are thankful they did so in order to keep this organization a secret from the world." Integra said.

"Damn, I was hoping to look at that ship too." the General muttered.

"We need to prepare ourselves the best we are able for the army that is coming. I am sure I will be able to talk to the right people to get help and to avoid any further problems that we have now. Get the injured ready for transport and the rest be on standby. Alucard, go to my room and get one of my coats, then go back to bed. Seras, Peter, General, you will come with me to deal with the military. Look lively and proud. The enemy may have dealt us a serious blow, but we have won and must continue to keep doing so as our mission has always been." Integra said as she tried to make her ruined outfit look as best she could, since she had no time to change seeing as they saw a lot of lights appearing outside.

(A.N. I had thought there was something different than what I read in the last Manga book, and after reading it, it was too hard to really come up with a different idea of adding it in like I wanted, so I went with what I already had for the most part. Sorry for the wait and hope this chapter was worth it, seeing as it is an extremely long read. More chapters are on the way, which will hopefully answer any questions this chapter has for those wondering things.)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

(A.N. I'm no good with the German accent, so forgive me if it sounds wrong when I am using it with a particular person later. Plus, I'm doing different things with the particular person dealing with what they are and how they act, so a lot of it is going to be out of character.)

Just over a week had passed since the attack on Hellsing. Repairs were still taking place, the dealings with the medias, not to mention the British army and affiliates and the Queen, along with burying those lost in the battle. It was blessed luck that the X-wing and the two people from an alternate universe had managed to leave before higher people in the governments arrived to cause trouble, as the two Carter's put it when they spoke to Alucard. The loss of a large section of her property, which thankfully was only ground and what was left of the rock wall where the ship crashed, along with the attack, was no big deal. Considering the, over hundred foot by whatever hundreds of feet long and wide, hole that was left where the ship had been was now, Integra had a few plans in mind for what it could be now, one of which included a large pool and playground set up for Lance.

The only big problem that the General had with all the damage, was not the damage and helping repair things, but the fact he was getting near broke now in financial matters. Integra asked the Queen for help, and did get some, but the General ended up paying for most of the bill. In the end, the General ended up only having just over a billion left in total for all his funds once the damage was tallied, across the country. The only reason this was the case, as to more than just the property being assessed in damage, is because it was Hellsing's job to keep this from happening, and certain people began placing blame rather quickly. Money talked better and faster, which is where the General was cursing himself for suggesting he help pay. Considering his yearly expenses, other than for charities or other things, he'd be in trouble since it was near a hundred million a year in just those. And that didn't count daily things he did personally and had ordered in advance from various places across the globe, which explained the many cardboard boxes back home he needed to sort through at some point. Even with the massive amount of money that survived, along with jewels, gold and silver that the Nazi's took during raids and whatever, that was found in the broken blimp, it only was able to keep the General from going totally broke.

But despite the amount of time that had passed, the Hellsing mansion was still in serious disarray and the place still hadn't gotten repaired enough to have power, much less water or anything else really. Integra was living in the basement currently, as was Walter, where a temporary set up had been done to allow them to stay there as the place was being rebuilt. Generators were a cool piece of technology and several were providing power to the set up below.

Integra was still recovering from the sprained arm and gash to the side of her face that went from just above her lip on the left side and over her eye and almost into her hair line, and though the woman was far from vain, she was extremely grateful to God and the medical people who worked on her that her eye was still okay though visibly damaged, but not enough to hinder her ability to see. Walter was thankful he had only broken his ankle along with bruising some ribs and was healing well. Pip was still Pip, doing well and even helping despite the loss of a few fingers on his left hand. The men and women still left alive were still recovering, those at various hospitals or at homes they had in town or at friends houses, which were currently far and few between.

Alucard and Seras were the only ones that were completely healthy, aside from the General who lately had been feeling ill for some reason, and though they were unsure of what it was, Seras was feeling funny too, though not from feeling what the General was. The General had to cut back on drinking blood, which he was really glad to do despite the strangeness of the fact he should have been needing it. Seras continued to drink as she needed to, sometimes from the Immortal stash and sometimes off the General, but lately had been feeling like she wanted to eat actual food but had yet to act on it seeing as she, one, didn't want to puke it up, and two, food was kinda being rationed out with the recent destruction making town travel difficult, not to mention, many stores were either sold out or closed due to break-ins, or out right were rubble, as most of them currently were.

"Something wrong General?" Integra asked as the man came in, not wearing a suit but jeans and a dirty white T-shirt, since he had been helping work outside recently.

"No. Well, yeah, but…." the General grumbled as he sat down rubbing his face, which was clean like his hands since he recently cleaned them. "I felt rather weak suddenly and tried to drink, thinking it was that but ended up spitting it out and getting sick right after. It suddenly was extremely disgusting. Seras felt something was wrong with me, something off…."

"That's not very helpful." Integra said as she sat back in her chair. "She hasn't been feeling one hundred percent either."

"We thought that was because of me, but Seras says it is something else with her. She isn't dying thankfully, but she isn't sure what is happening either." the General said. "Whatever is wrong with me, it isn't what is causing her troubles."

Integra's office was still exposed to the air, even though a couple large plastic tarps were put up to cover the hole. So far, no rain had entered, where as, other places in the house had gotten water damage from the rain, not to mention the sprinkler systems. Her desk had scratches and cracks, but nothing serious enough that she was having it replaced, specially since the wood glue was doing such good work.

"That is because he is unaware of what is happening to his body." Alucard said as he fazed in through the wall. "Which I find very intriguing."

Seras came in shortly behind him after having went down to find Alucard to see if he could see what was wrong with the General. Needless to say, Alucard was really surprised and more shocked after checking on the General discreetly while the man was cleaning up before going to Integra. Seras followed him to a section of books that Alucard had of his own, some of which told certain details no one other than Integra was able to look at. After studying several books, the two left and were now in Integra's rather exposed and cold office. It was no surprise that Lance was in his cart bundled up as was Integra who, despite wearing one of the suits that hadn't gotten damaged, was bundled up anyway.

"You seem very surprised Alucard." Integra said.

Seras went over and knelt by the General, wearing baggy blue pants and a black shirt that was dirty like the General's.

"More shocked Master. I cannot figure out how the General's body has changed on such a drastic level." Alucard said with extreme curiosity and evident surprise.

"I asked for an answer, not a cryptic response." Integra said irritated.

"I'm not feeling so good. My heart is pounding and I'm getting a head rush." the General muttered while rubbing his face. "This is actually a first, and while interesting and surprising, I don't like it…."

"I think your face is turning red." Seras said.

"Long ago when I became a vampire and began learning more about them and becoming the No Life King, I learned about there being other types of vampires…." Alucard said trailing off as he tried to come up with the right word and failed. "I cannot call them handicapped vampires, for that wouldn't be completely correct, but the word different wouldn't work either. It is rather a interesting conundrum."

"Get to the point Alucard." Integra ordered.

"I only heard of three of these types of vampires in my entire life, and only met the poor lady on one day, shortly before my downfall." Alucard said with a smile, then held up a hand as Integra started to speak on his next words. "Vampires survive by sucking the blood of the living. The General, just like the other three vampires I heard about, has became….a un-vampire."

"A what?" Integra asked not familiar with the term.

"What the hell is that?" Seras and the General asked together as Alucard smiled.

"Seras, I suggest you start drinking now." Alucard said with a serious tone. "Otherwise the rug will need to be cleaned again and such blood should not be wasted."

The General suddenly coughed and put his hand over his mouth and nose as blood started to run out of his nose.

"What the hell…" the General said shocked as it began coming out a lot faster.

"Seras, do what he says." Integra ordered as she saw was she could swear was over a cup of blood pooling on the floor and continuing.

"But…" Seras said unsure and afraid.

"Do it!" Integra ordered forcefully.

Having little choice, she bit into the Generals neck and was surprised at the amount that came out and started sucking fast. Within a five seconds, it stopped coming out of his nose and the man had no indications of looking faint, but instead relieved. She felt a lot better as did the General, so with their link, it made her feel normal gain, even though she had slight hunger pains for actual food. It amazed the two that despite what just happened, neither of them were effected by the normal side effect that usually came with during her having to drink.

"What's going on Alucard?" Integra asked as she stood. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"As I stated, vampires need to drink blood to survive since we do not have any of our own being dead. The General, though still a vampire technically, can do what normal vampires cannot. However, he is much weaker than when he was Immortal and vampire together." Alucard said.

"I'm still Immortal." the General said feeling and sounding better after Seras had just quit. "My neck just healed up, as did my nose as my Quickening kicked in…."

"True General. However, you have lost all that strength, and are just a bit stronger than most humans, yet are nowhere near as strong as Seras was when you first encountered her. And she still had yet to drink then." Alucard stated.

"Ouch. I was wondering why I couldn't faze through things and had other things I used to do without thinking. I figured I was just tired and was having trouble focusing." the General said. "So what is going on with me?"

"You are different than the three I knew of, only for the fact you are still telepathic, but from what I can sense, only between Lance and Seras. And possibly myself if I answer back. Beyond that, I am unsure." Alucard said.

"You still haven't told us what is going on servant." Integra said impatiently.

"The General's body overproduces blood instead of needing it as vampires usually always do." Alucard said with a evil look like he might try drinking from the General as the three gave him shocked looks. "Once he reaches a limit, it will come out of him as it just did a moment ago. There is several ways to compensate for this however. Letting his body expel it as we just saw, which will be rather messy and a complete waste. Cut himself to let the excess flow out. Or have it drained into a bag for later or by having Seras take it from him at that time."

"That's ridicules. I've never heard of such a thing." Integra stated.

"Your father may have not known about this particular subject Master. In fact, many vampires had mixed feelings over different types of vampires. Some wanted these vampires dead, mostly out of jealousy since those vampires could move among the living and do things we normal vampires cannot. Others wanted them kept alive to be used as a food source for our own kind, which eventually lead to the deaths of the three that did exist. There was quite possibly more, but I have never heard or seen so." Alucard said. "However General, you are a mystery that bothers yet intrigues me. I can only guess that your Immortality is the cause for your strange change since I have no other clues or ideas of how this could be anything else."

"First I have ever heard of this, which is rare for me to say. I do feel a lot better than I have in the last couple of days. Kinda hungry though, but then I haven't ate in six hours." the General said.

"Seras, how are you feeling?" Integra asked.

"Incredible. But that's how I usually feel after, well…" Seras said shrugging as she gestured at the General who was muttering about a needed shower since his shirt had blood on it now. "I still feel hungry for food though which I don't understand since I'm dead."

"What sort of food do you feel like having, if you were to try it?" Integra asked with a certain tone they knew.

"Real food Sir Integra." Seras said. "Not people. I could go for chocolate, but more than likely, I'm getting that craving from him."

"I had to check. Feel free to eat whatever you find left in the kitchen, unless Walter says otherwise. Let me know later what happens if you do." Integra said as Seras nodded.

"Once a blood sucker to now a blood discharger. I look forward to seeing how you continue to change or turn out General." Alucard said with a chuckle. "There is one other way the General can relieve himself of his excess blood, however, I am sure he won't do it, unless it was to Seras."

"I'd have to bite her?" the General asked, realizing that had to be the only way since he still had fangs and it was the only logical conclusion.

"Yes General. In your case, you would give blood to whoever you bit." Alucard said.

"That's…..bizarre." Integra said, not really sure what to say. "And completely unheard of."

"My blood is the universal O type. Makes sense I could give it to others that way. I guess if someone was really injured and needed blood to survive, transfusion, I could do it that way seeing as the blood would get back into them quicker than a I.V. bag." the General said rubbing his forehead. "If need be, I'll bite Seras or have her do it."

"Life just got more interesting." Alucard said with a short laugh before fading away.

Integra rubbed her forehead with a sigh as she leaned on the desk.

"General, if it wasn't for my fondness of you, and also being family, I swear I'd shoot you for the headaches you sometimes give me." Integra muttered. "I really want a cigar right now."

"I could go for a drink myself. Even though the hangover I'd have later would be hell." the General muttered with a tired sigh.

"It's been a long day for all of us. I'm going to bed. Can you two take Lance tonight?" Integra asked.

"Yes sir." Seras said.

Lance was sleeping in his crib in their room as they sat on the bed talking while watching him sleep. Both were in night clothes, the General in a white T-shirt and black jogging pants while she was in a full blue PJ outfit.

"I can feel that your body is building up blood in you, though slowly at the moment. It is very weird." Seras said. "No offense, but you reek of blood actually. Sadly, it is enticing."

"I guess I'm lucky there is very few vampires around really then. If there was more, I'd be a walking target." the General muttered.

"Probably. I'm rather surprised Alucard didn't try or ask to drink from you." Seras said cringing at the thought.

"Considering all that blood he was able to suck up over a week ago, I'm not. That's more than he's had since Integra let him go back when her Uncle tried to kill her." the General stated with a shrug.

"That was a lot of dead wasn't it." Seras said sadly as the General nodded.

"I'm so tired of this. I can't do this for another month, or longer if it takes that." the General muttered as he opened his fourth or fifth chocolate bar.

"I know you don't mean us. But I can't figure out what you really mean. Too many thoughts are going through your head." Seras said.

"We've been fixing things up here for over a week. And none of the soldiers are here helping since they are all pretty much recovering. Even Pip is somewhere in the city with his friends. Every night, Integra has Alucard looking around to see if there is any enemies around we missed, but he's found nothing. Not even any criminal activities have been happening lately." the General said, though happy with the news, also bored about it too.

"England is under a marital law of sorts and is suppose to be for at least another month, or more." Seras said with a shrug and longing look at the bar.

"That's what I mean. Nothing is going to happen. No attacks. Any enemy that tried would be beyond stupid. Alucard radiates power even if you're a normal human. When the freezer got damaged, he drank over two hundred packs of Immortal blood, along with all the normal blood, plus all that blood during the battle. If he isn't highly charged, I don't know what is." the General said waving the bar as he spoke before taking another bite.

"That explains why a lot of the workers seem on edge as night falls. Or during the days where Alucard doesn't go to bed in the mornings." Seras said as she tapped her lip thinking, while still staring at the bar.

"Yeah. The point is, I can't deal with this. We're going to have to leave." the General said with a tired sigh.

"And, go where?" Seras asked, wondering herself if it was some place Integra would allow.

"Colorado." the General stated.

"America?" Seras asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I need to see something other than lots of destruction. See the mountains again too. See a movie for Christ sake! We barely have a functioning radio out here since something in the air is ruining the radio signals. Not to mention the cell phones." the General said as he trailed off grumbling. "I want to see my home, my stuff. Be in a place that is more familiar to me than anywhere I have been in a long time."

"Well, I can't deny that. Even I am tired, mentally, of doing the same thing every day. And seeing this dark walls everyday." Seras said with a audible sigh. "The last time we had a moment together was before the attack. Even with the few times I've drank from you since then, there is no pleasure in it. Wait, that came out wrong…"

"I understand Seras. I can't even go for a drive to relax since the roads are being watched too carefully. And we haven't been able to really repair BG's front axle well enough to drive efficiently." the General said upset at himself for not getting it done sooner. "Got everything else we could do for the moment though."

"Sir Integra isn't going to just let us go. If Lance wasn't here, though I am glad he is, we'd be able to leave." Seras stated as she looked at him sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe I can convince Integra to go with." the General said thinking.

"Huh?" Seras asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We all could go, even Walter. Think of it as a vacation, no, it will be called a vacation. With all we've done lately and particularly this incident, we all need time to relax. There is no enemies to deal with and with that fiasco with Section XII, we don't have to worry about them trying to come over and do anything. Especially with the British Army running the rounds along with the law enforcement and American troops sent in for aid." the General said waving a finger around.

"Sir Integra never takes time off. She didn't want to give over command when she was in the last stages of her pregnancy." Seras stated. "You had to come in every night and give her a report and then do whatever she had in mind for the next day."

"She's barely doing anything other than getting reports of the daily progress around here. And whatever Alucard tells her the next morning, which has been zilch, nada, nothing. Even Mel'thena came over to see what was going on since her customers haven't been coming by lately." the General said swallowing another bit before continuing. "I think the main reason she came was because Pip and his friends spent a lot of time there."

"No doubt. At least she has the money and supplies to last if it takes over a month. Things were bad enough she didn't even have sex on her mind much less a passing thought about you in that regard." Seras said as she eyed the candy bar even more.

"See, nothing is happening anywhere. Even the Queen isn't going anywhere." the General said.

"That might get Sir Integra to come around." Seras said grabbing his hand that was about to put the last bite of bar in his mouth. "I want to try something. No, I need that…."

"Okay, if you start to get sick, you can faze through the wall." the General said as she went over by the said wall and put the last piece in and chew it with a look near ecstasy. "Seras?"

"Oh god, this is so good." Seras said with a tone he was familiar with, only in bed.

"You're not getting sick." the General stated with confusion as he not only saw but felt she did swallow in delight that matched ecstasy.

"Wait, I'm not." Seras said surprised. "Wow…."

"And there it comes." the General said as he felt it.

"No, I think I can hold it down. It's only a slight nausea." Seras said sitting by him after he motioned her over and then put his ear between her breast as his hand covered her left breast. "General, if you need to feel and see them that badly, I can remove…"

"I think you're heart is beating. Unless I am hearing myself." the General said checking her pulse on her wrist next. "Wow, you're warm. Not like normal warm, but not ice cold anymore."

"Yeah, I've noticed that as of late. I don't hear or feel like my heart is beating though. And the nausea is practically gone." Seras said surprised as she was licking her teeth. "Oh, that was so damn good to taste again….."

"And yet you ate something. Interesting, I'm not the only one changing then. You have been feeling hungry, so this might be the first step towards eating more." the General said.

"As fascinating as this is, we can deal with it in the morning where I'm not so tired that thinking is a chore." Seras said pushing him back on the bed then laying on him somewhat as he pulled the covers over them and went to sleep with her.

"You want to what?" Sir Integra asked the next morning.

"I can't handle doing this for another month. There is plenty of people here doing the work to restore and whatnot to all this. All the important stuff we don't want stolen and such has already been put away and Alucard can keep a watch on everything while we are away. It's not like anything is going to attack or even try to. I know the enemy has been stupid, but not stupid enough to attack despite how vulnerable we look." the General said. "Assuming there is any enemy around to begin with, locally I mean."

"I must admit, I can't argue with that. Alucard has been very bored, but, dare I say, rather content and peaceful despite not finding anything each night." Integra said sitting back. "He's not even trying to run around my mind, which is kinda disturbing since I am so used to it."

"Alucard's giving you a break?" the General said in surprise and then grabbed his arms and looked like he was freezing. "Did it just get cold in here? The souls of the damned warm this place and I think hell just froze over."

Seras burst out laughing so hard she dropped to her knees while holding his pant leg to keep from falling over. Integra looked angry for a moment, because of the statement apparently, but also burst out laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes like Seras did.

**(A.N. I read that joke or saying, in a comic somewhere and also laughed so hard I hurt and was in tears. I couldn't help but put it here because it seemed right. Hopefully someone else finds it funny too. Sad I can't recall what comic I read it in.)**

"Well, I admit I found that funny at the time I heard it too." the General said with a chuckle.

"Oh my, that certainly was new for me." Integra said as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks General, that really did explain things very well."

"I can see that memory too." Seras said as she wiped her eyes, and then grimaced as she saw they were bloody as expected, to which she just brought it back into her body. "Good thing I am dead, or I would have wet my pants like you did General."

"Thanks." the General grumbled as Seras said sorry but also admitted it happened to her a couple of times.

"Sadly, I have never laughed that hard." Integra said with a sigh. "But that moment just now came close. But, going back to the request, it sounds like a good idea."

"We both know you can order him to not go over a certain level of his power if a enemy showed up, which is highly unlikely. And if he had to, he could easily contact you telepathically with his current power level." the General stated.

"True. I cannot deny the prospect is appealing. I have little if anything I can do here except look over progress reports, which change little if at all each day. I cannot even talk to the Queen unless they send someone or I go almost ten miles away to break through whatever this lingering problem in the air dissipates. She did mention, though I am sure it was a joke, that I would be able to take a vacation since there was little I could do to mount an offensive if anything happened because I could only send Alucard out." Integra said with a sigh.

"Yeah. My guns survived, but we have almost no ammo left anywhere. My sword was utterly destroyed and the room and supplies to create all that was damaged badly as well." the General said upset and sad.

"My sword was broken too." Seras said. "My cannon is still intact and I have a few rounds left, but Walter said I should keep them unless it became a serious emergency. The plans were damaged along with the room so more ammo isn't possible at the moment."

"It is no surprise that our swords broke in the end." Integra said as she glanced at her broken blade and handle on her desk. "As much as I would like to say no, mostly because I should stay because duty demands it, the Queen did say I could go. You make a very good argument General. I can and will order Alucard to limit his power. The rest of us can go and will stay for awhile. God knows, Walter at least needs to have the vacation if no one else. I still need time to recover myself and a change of scenery would do that. The weather here isn't suppose to change from rain for another week or possibly longer and not seeing the sun is getting dreary. That's Alucards only complaint since he can't see the moon. I'd rather not have Lance get sick, such as a cold or something, which is highly likely with this weather."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." the General stated with great relief.

"What about our prisoner?" Integra asked with a serious tone.

"She still hasn't woken up." Seras said. "The only comfort that I think we can take in that is that she isn't causing trouble and hasn't since Alucard brought her back."

"Her gun didn't survive so, at least that's another comfort." the General said.

"No, it survived. Alucard just kept it for himself." Seras said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he said that." the General said.

"We can't leave her here unsupervised." Integra stated.

"We can take her with then, which I'd rather do anyway. She won't try anything around me." the General said as he stood.

"And if she does?" Integra asked.

"I may not be as powerful as I once was, but I can say she wouldn't be able to defeat me in hand to hand combat, even though that was when she was younger. And if she remembers me, that's even better since I showed her nothing but love and kindness. Not that sort of love Seras, and you know it." the General said looking at her.

"I know. I just wanted to see that look on your face." Seras said with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to go make the arrangements Sir Integra. You can inform Walter and Alucard while I get the things we'll need for the trip. And before you say or ask, we can buy you new suits or other clothes once we get to America." the General stated. "No one will know who you are over there so you can go to town, with Seras if you want, and go girl shopping for once in your life."

"Considering many of them are in serious need of repair, I was about to suggest we do that before the trip. It may take a few days before a plane is available." Integra said.

"I know some friends who can fly in. We'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." the General said. "Hopefully anyway."

Alucard wasn't surprised that Integra told him they were leaving. It was very hard for her to sleep, not really because it was the basement, but because she was having some nightmares about the fight, mostly dealing with Lance, but also her other more closer friends not being able to be saved no matter what she did. Personally, Integra never had nightmares, at least not since she was little which were few and far between, but with having Lance, her defenses and normally hard way of living had gotten soft. Plus, being injured as she was, having pain a lot didn't help matters either. She refused to take any pain killers aside from aspirin, since the troops and many others needed those precious pills and shots more than she did.

He took the orders to not go beyond level one of his restriction, and to continue to go about looking around at night, even though it was probably going to be the same as it had been every night. If there was any criminals out there, depending on what it was, which she gave a list of, he was limited on what he could do to them. He was allowed to kill certain ones, but it had to be certain circumstances. Since they'd be able to completely lock up the basement area and Alucard was going to be able to leave one of his shadows to keep watch at all times, even when he was sleeping, it gave him something to do. Integra was rather surprised, and it showed, when he didn't cause trouble or argue with her. He noticed and basically said he was very content with all the battling of late so, even though he was rather bored lately, he was satisfied anyway.

The General was able to get a plane to come in towards the afternoon, and they set out in three cars, one of which was one of Integra's Roll's she really liked, that would be coming along with the General's car, that couldn't do over thirty. It took pulling some favors, and promising to do a couple, and a Hercules cargo plane was waiting when they packed up and took off. One of the reasons Integra wanted her car to be brought along was because it was comfortable for her to sit in during the long trip, along with holding Lance in a more safer place. Seras, the General and Walter also were in the car, with Walter very content with sitting up front in the car with several books he was reading as the rest stayed in the back of the Roll's.

Getting fueled up twice, they made it to Peterson Air Force Base with a few hours left until the evening. Four people were standing nearby as the ramp came down on the large planes and the cars backed out. Surprisingly, Rip was still asleep, so it was easy to get her out and into the General, which was put on a truck since the car was unable to drive itself on the streets safely.

"Is that those people, that team we helped on another planet?" Seras asked pointing.

"Yes, it is. I couldn't get the people I wanted to come get me, mostly because of governmental issues, England issues that is, so I did the only other thing I could and called the SGC. The plane came with much needed supplies and now, here we are." the General said as he slowly pulled up to them as Walter pulled up beside the truck the Black General Lee was on.

"I know you're leaving something out." Seras stated as she got out, also seeing Integra and Walter doing the same.

"What is going on General?" Integra asked.

**(A.N. It is season seven for Stargate, but the episode Hero's hasn't happened yet, though Fallout has.)**

"I called several people to get me here, but I was ultimately told no or was turned down, mostly because England is in a sort of lockdown. So I called them." the General said as the group walked up.

"Hi. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. Two L's." Jack said not seeing Carter smile lightly beside him as he held up two fingers. "This is Major Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and, Teal'c."

"Seras you know, this is Walter, family butler, Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, and Lance, our son." the General said as they all shook hands.

"It is a true honor to meet you Sir Integra." Daniel said with a respectful bow. "I was very happy to hear you had all made it, especially you since I was hoping we could talk sometime."

"Thank you Doctor Jackson. We were all exceedingly lucky and blessed to survive that. The General has told me a few things about you. I would be happy to indulge you with our family history and the truth about vampires." Integra said shaking his hand. "To a point however."

"Well, with introductions out of the way, we can move onto the next order of business. Forgive me Sir Integra, but I had to make a deal with them in order to get their help." the General said as he started to feel a bit uneasy.

"And you're mentioning this now?" Walter said as Integra scowled and glared at the General.

"It only effects me, and probably Seras." the General said, seeing Jack smile.

"That's relieving, somewhat." Sir Integra said. "What's the deal?"

"We come and help them at the base. Well, me mostly. I just figure Seras will be there anyway." the General said.

"I have no problem with that, as long as you come home. I do not want to raise Lance alone." Integra stated.

"Trust me, I do not plan on letting that happen." the General said as he turned back to the group. "So, what do I need to do? Come in and such."

"We'll give you a couple of days to settle in and then we'll give you a call and let you know then." Jack said. "I'm not sure about any of the, off world stuff yet. Carter here wants to have your help with a few things, as does Daniel."

"Works for me." the General said only to cough the next moment. "Oh no."

SG-1, were more than startled when the General covered his mouth as blood came out from between his fingers. When they saw Seras look at him with a kinda panicked look and then started looking around quickly, they got worried.

"General, what the hell…" Daniel began as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, only for much more blood to come out with a couple of coughs and splatter the man's shoes.

"It hasn't even been that long…" the General muttered with a gurgle sound. "Why now?"

"General, the car…" Seras said grabbing his arm quickly, only to stop as BG spoke, startling everyone but the people who knew of her.

"Not happening. You go somewhere else to do that. I don't need blood all over my interior." BG said as they heard the doors lock.

"What the.." Jack asked first after seeing Seras and the General had suddenly disappeared. "What the hell is going on? Where did they go so quickly?"

"What's wrong with him Sir Integra?" Daniel asked concerned.

"We aren't very sure of all the details, mostly because it is something that not even I have heard of until very recently, and even Alucard was rather shocked at finding out, with what has happened to the General. And we're not even sure why or how it is happening. But essentially, though the General is part vampire, he's the complete opposite of one." Sir Integra said with a sigh. "Which is why he was coughing up blood."

"He's what?" the group asked confused.

"How the hell did that happen?" Daniel asked a bit to loudly.

"You'll have to ask him the story behind it Doctor Jackson. I am not well instructed or learned in Immortal matters." Integra said, ignoring the outburst.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of that sort of vampire before. I thought it was, well, a joke or something." Daniel said. "It was in some really old castle, or a book in a really old castle, many years ago. I think it said something about them being called, a blood discharger is it?"

"Correct." Integra said somewhat surprised. "Do you still happen to have this book?"

"Somewhere in my vast collection. I'll try to find it if I can." Daniel said with interest as he thought.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Can you recall what else it said?" Integra asked as they noticed the two coming out of the back of the large plane they came in.

"It said something about a vampire that had to bite people and give them blood because their body made too much. I dismissed it as someone seeing the unfortunate victim bleeding to death as they were actually being sucked. I wasn't able to translate all of it and some of it was hard to read because it was rather damaged to begin with." Daniel said as he thought about the book.

"Okay, so you two are saying that, and no one knows why the General is this way either, but his body makes too much blood and, at some point, it just starts coming out of him, right?" Jack asked.

"That is basically it Colonel O'Neill." Walter said.

"I know Daniel's blood is sometimes taken to help with supplies at the base, since it seems that Immortals have type O blood by default. I only say this because the General and Daniel have the same type as does Janet, who isn't a Immortal yet." Carter said. "We've never had any interaction problems, so when the General works for us, whenever this problem starts happening, we could, drain the excess out."

"We thought of doing the same thing once the Hellsing Manor was rebuilt." Integra said as the two finally walked up.

"Sorry, I'm okay though." the General said.

"How long have you been a blood discharger?" Daniel asked. "And how much of an Immortal are you still anyway? I barely felt you walk up?"

"How'd you…" the General began. "Oh, Sir Integra told you. Okay, um, as far as I can tell, completely Immortal. A bit stronger but not as strong as I was as a complete vampire, obviously. And healing tends to depend on concentration."

"I really want to hear about what has been happening since we last met." Daniel said. "We can talk when I come over to see Sir Integra."

"Last time we met I was cooking and you were ascended. Why'd you give it up?" the General asked to the astonished Doctor.

"I saw you when I was ascended?" Daniel asked confused.

"Yeah. You told me the, um…ascended beings were checking me out or something. I don't recall the details much. Why don't you remember?" the General asked confused.

"Daniel did something against their rules, and in doing so, he was sent back as a human, to another planet were we luckily found him." Carter said. "But he had no memories at all and is still trying to remember everything he knew before ascending."

"Not surprised to hear about that. Figures." the General muttered. "Wait a minute! Those bastards have to be behind this! From what I can remember about our conversation in the kitchen, they were the reason I was a vampire to begin with and how I became a…"

"We should probably talk in a more private place." Seras said with her hand over his mouth, since she saw the others looking at him with a shut up look and seeing Integra make a motion for Seras to do something.

"Oh, right." the General mumbled between her fingers.

"Okay, I think that is enough for one day. We can talk more when you come in to work. You should get them home before night falls. It's going to be a good two hour drive to begin with." Jack said.

"I'll drive you there if you let me Sir Integra." Daniel said. "We could talk for a hour or so if you don't mind. Give your butler time to recover better."

"That would be greatly appreciated Doctor Jackson." Sir Integra said as she saw Walter agreeing it would be a good idea.

"Have someone come out and pick me up…." Daniel began.

"You can take one of my cars. Or better yet, BG can take you back so it gives her a chance to check the area out since this is her first time in this country." the General said. "Shouldn't take too long to do a quick fix to the axle when we get home."

"I like that idea." BG said. "Getting tired of not being able to move."

"Can you explain the, 'car' real quick?" Jack asked as he used his fingers to make quotes around the word car as he said it.

"Look up the Foundation for Law and Government, AKA, F.L.A.G. That will explain everything." the General said as he bid them goodnight. "She awake yet?"

"No. Brain scans indicate she's still in a deep sleep." BG said.

"I'm starting to feel a lot more hungrier now." Seras muttered as she felt the General was feeling hungry as well.

Once at his house, Sir Integra was impressed as was Walter. Even BG was too and was happy to have her own place in the parking garage under a section of the house, especially after getting repaired which thankfully took just over half an hour. The two got their own rooms, with Integra's near the Generals in case she needed him to help with Lance. Henry kept quite about who the people where and was glad to help them out, as was the rest of the staff living there. After dinner, Integra and Daniel sat down in the General's office or sometimes referred to, the comic library since it had the General's personal favorites unlike the other one that had the rest of the other books. While those two talked, Walter was apparently enjoying being in one of the Jacuzzis while Seras and the General were outside walking around with Lance. Helen was extremely happy to see the two of them and even happy to see Lance for the few hours she stayed awake before heading to bed for the night since she really enjoyed being able to go outside during the day and feel the sun on her.

Seeing as time had passed, forward, for them to get to Colorado, it was easy for all of them to get to sleep and wake up with little or no jet lag. While the rest of the house got up, Integra being very happy that, even though Walter was kinda indisposed, Daniel was able to help her to the kitchen with no trouble and was very happy to do so. She drank tea while he had a few cups of coffee and one of the people in charge of the house made breakfast for them. Walter didn't like the fact he was being served, mostly because he never took a rest break really, but had little choice but to allow it as he hadn't fully healed yet. Integra ordered him to try and enjoy it while he was able, like she was, since an attack could happen any second and they'd be back on the plane to England if it was serious.

"Where's dad and sis?" Lance asked.

"I think they are still sleeping." Integra said as Lance was eating cheerios near her at the table. Walter snorted and tried to hide it, but failed in the rather quiet kitchen. "Walter?"

"I may be getting old Sir Integra, but my hearing is still exceptional." Walter stated as he cleaned his monocle.

"I don't want to know." Integra said shaking her head with a tired sigh. "I'd be jealous, but I have no interest in sex since I have what I want."

Daniel snorted and coughed as coffee ran through his sinuses and over his shirt.

"Did you not know Doctor Jackson…" Integra began. "I assumed someone of your talent and profession would have noticed it…"

"Yeah, I already knew." Daniel said cleaning himself off the best he could with a towel as he grumbled out the next words before continuing on. "Most of the SGC knows. I'm not used to hearing that subject candidly even after all my years."

"They were together before we married." Integra stated. "Despite my religious beliefs, which the General also holds, as does Seras, much to Alucards annoyance, we married for several reasons, none of them out of love in a relationship sense of the sexual level."

"I remember you spoke briefly about Lance last night." Daniel said.

"Before Seras came to join our organization, only because she was dying since Alucard shot her to get the vampire behind her, and asked Alucard to save her, I was sure that all creatures of the night were dangerous. Some just biding time till no one was looking. It was because of the General, and Seras before he arrived, that I was able to see that not all, monsters as most of them have been termed, are not evil. There is another vampire out there that has a establishment, and though she follows the laws and doesn't attack people, I find her evil just because of her profession. Since she provides good information from time to time, I leave her alive. Not to mention she is also friends with the General which I learned later. As for the Helen lady here, she stayed to herself all the time we watched her." Integra said. "Even when night time came, she rarely came out and mostly got anything she needed from couriers."

"Yeah, I have came across that sort of, situation a lot before." Daniel said.

"Seras Victoria is a very exceptional case." Walter stated. "Alucard hates anything holy…"

"But he uses guns with holy ammo and such." Daniel said confused.

"Yes, but Walter meant it in the way of a, more personal touch. Though he can stand by holy water and blessed silver, Alucard cannot touch them without pain. The same is said for Seras, which also includes garlic and most other things that harm vampires. However, the exceptional part, which to this day continues to surprise me, which we believe is because of her getting blood from the General, is that she does come to church with the General and us during Mass. While the General was able to take the communion, she was not, though I think that was because we drank from small silver cups. We can only attribute the fact she was able to sit there and listen during the song service and sermon afterward that is was because of the General's blood. Alucard, despite being much more powerful than Seras, wouldn't have been able to stand there for a minute during either or both services." Integra said.

"Wow." Daniel said rather shocked.

"She was even able to hold a bible." Walter said. "We are unsure of what is going on with her, but she is unlike any vampire the world has ever seen."

"Was her family religious before she became a vampire?" Daniel asked.

"From what we gathered about her parents, they were so." Integra said as she told him of what happened to the poor girl. "Up until the night she died and became a vampire, she did go to church. That all changed after being turned and she didn't go after that, and admittedly missed it, much to my surprise. When the General arrived, I asked him to join us, and he did. Once she started drinking from him, he wanted to try and see what would happen if she did join us during Sunday service. It was uncomfortable at first, but eventually it went away. But they still stay at the back, mostly to avoid any confrontation troubles. God knows I don't need them trying to start a exorcise on them both."

"Does she still go?" Daniel asked.

"We haven't been able to go for over a month with all the recent troubles." Integra stated. "And seeing as I am unfamiliar with this country, I do not know if there is any Protestant church's here. Considering we need time to recover, and the General is still getting used to his new condition, we'll more than likely wait until we are back in England to go back to the weekly services."

"I could still look around for you if you want?" Daniel offered.

"Thank you Doctor Jackson, but that won't be necessary." Integra said. "It would be easier to avoid lots of questions and people finding out who I really am."

"Well, I would like to continue with you on our talk and such, but duty calls. It was a honor to meet you Sir Integra, and you as well Walter. I will try to get out again at some point." Daniel said as he got up and then bowed as they did as well.

"You done Lance?" Integra asked.

"Yes mom." Lance said with a smile as Integra wiped the milk off his face.

"Then let's go for a walk. I'd like to see the rest of this place, outside, before it gets too hot." Integra said as she picked him up and finished cleaning his face off. "Walter, we will see you later at some point. I would enjoy you coming with, but…"

"I understand Sir Integra. The offer was very welcoming. I am enjoying being able to catch up on some reading though." Walter said. "The sooner I heal, the sooner I will be able to fully serve you again, and be ready to defend you from any attacks."

It was well after ten when the two finally got up, as to getting out of bed and down into the kitchen to eat before starting the day. They had actually been up since about eight, took a shower, had fun for awhile, then another needed shower before heading out. They talked with Integra for awhile while enjoying time with Lance before the General had to go deal with a few things he needed to get done. Seras was wearing a red shirt, that wasn't surprisingly to see very tight, along with tight jeans and one of those short jean jackets, and hiking shoes. The General was wearing similar, with the T-shirt being blue instead and had Sonic the Hedgehog on it.

The General needed to get a particular thing done, hopefully sooner than later, but had one quick thing to deal with seeing as a particular person was starting to come out of their deep sleep. Last night, Rip was taken to a small room down in the basement area, usually used for storage and such, that was converted into a room quickly with Seras's help. A simple bed, yet comfortable, a dresser that had some clothes, all men's at the moment that would fit her, along with a chair adorned the brick room. Seras stood with her back against the door out and the General sat in the chair near the bed as Rip was slowly waking up.

"Whatever Alucard did to her, sure took its time to wear off for her to wake." the General muttered as Rip was slowly stirring.

"On the bright side, we can deal with her now instead where we don't have any pressing matters." Seras said with her arms crossed.

"I'm just glad that that chip was found in the back of her neck, when BG scanned her, after the attack was over, after Alucard told us where she was from coming back from that carrier." the General said.

"It was different from the Freak chips. Sort of." Seras said as Rip sat up holding her head, still in the clothes she wore when captured. "And BG was able to shut it off without killing her so we could remove it. Still bugs Integra and Alucard that she is part vampire."

"Rip, you remember me?" the General asked as he got up and stood by the bedside.

"Herr General? Vhy are you here?" Rip asked slowly as she glanced around, extremely confused and rubbed her head with one hand. "How did I get here? Vhere is here?"

"You're at my house." the General stated.

"Your house? Ve're in Svitzerland? Doesn't seem that cold." Rip said rubbing her arms anyway.

The General blinked, very confused as Rip was looking around. Seras walked up to him feeling him lost and thinking.

"General…" Seras began gently.

"Huh? Oh, hi!" Rip said waving a hand at her while smiling brightly. "You must ve a friend of the General's."

"Hi. Um…what's going on General?" Seras asked.

"Rip, what is the last thing you remember?" the General asked sitting on the bed by her.

She tilted her head up putting her finger to her chin.

"Um, I vas vaiting for you to return, but the village vas attacked. Ve ended up being captured vy the Nazi's. Um…" Rip said rubbing her head. "I think I vas taken avay to some commander. Oh yeah, I vas given a choice, in order to spare vy grandparents, I had to help them vith something. But I can't remember vhat it vas….."

"Rip, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's been forty years since I last saw you." the General said as Rip looked at herself, just now noticing herself not being as short as she remembered. "I did come back, two weeks later when I heard fighting was taking place near where you were. I had even brought those things you and the village wanted, but it was for naught. The village was almost burned to the ground, and I spent the next few years searching for you, but with all the fighting going on, it ended up being so difficult I ended up giving up. There was so many dead, I couldn't stand to keep looking at all the bodies. So many children…"

"Forty years…." Rip said slowly seeing her friend looking extremely distraught. "Vait. Vhy do I still look like this vhen I should ve much older?"

"An insane Major and his group experimented on you, making you into a bad person. Over a week ago, a friend of mine was fighting you…" the General said as Rip sat back surprised with blinking eyes. "And only because I asked him to bring you back, after seeing it was you, is why you are here. In America, Colorado specifically."

"Vhat happened to me?" Rip asked fearfully as she gripped herself tightly.

"Are you feeling hungry?" the General asked after a moment.

"General, I don't know…" Seras began.

"Unless you have a better idea." the General said.

"Guess, it can't hurt. Don't have any reason to feel jealous, but I do." Seras muttered.

"Rip…" the General said gently.

"Um, I am hungry, but not sure vhat for. Vhat happened General?" Rip asked grabbing his hand. "Vhat did they do? Vhy is forty years gone by and I don't remember?"

"There is no easy way to say this. They turned you into a vampire." the General said.

Rip stared at his sad but serious expression and then started to laugh.

"That is so funny Herr General!" Rip said coming out of the laugh quickly to look worried again. "You're trying to keep me safe General, vhy? Vhat is it?"

The General sighed and reached into his pocket, finding it empty of what he thought he had earlier.

"Okay, um….Seras.." the General said.

"This is a really strange way to do this." Seras said.

"Yeah, I know." the General said as Seras bit his wrist, not on the main vein, but a location that would bleed enough for his purpose.

"Ew." Rip said as Seras licked her lip and the General held out his hand. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Can you smell it?" the General asked.

"Yes." Rip said while trying to avoid looking at the blood, only to spend more time staring at it. "It smells like blood as it should."

"And how does it make you feel?" the General asked calmly.

"I….vhy do I feel the need to lick it?" Rip said confused, yet fearful of what she was sure was the answer.

"I've already healed, being what I am. But go ahead." the General said.

Both were surprised when she lunged over and licked it off quickly, seeming to savor the flavor and then realizing what she did.

"Vhat have I done…." Rip said backing off with her hand over her mouth.

"Rip, calm down." the General said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I am a vonster!" Rip said fearfully.

"Do you feel like attacking me for more?" the General asked calmly.

"Yes." Rip said weakly as she started to tear up. "I don't vant to…"

"Seras is a vampire too. You're going to have to learn control." the General said.

"Vhat?" Rip said loosing all her fear and other emotions instantly. "Vhat do you mean she is a vampire?"

"I am one too, kinda." the General said as the two of them smiled, showing their fangs to her.

She felt hers, and was shocked, especially when she cut her own finger on the fang.

"I'm having a vad dream." Rip said as she looked around even more confused and frightened than before.

"I'm sorry Rip, but it is true." the General said as Rip fell over and cried in his lap.

"This is really, completely not what I expected." Seras said. "She has no memories of anything past you leaving. Somewhat I mean."

"Yeah. It has to be because the chip was removed. She and who knows how many others were probably prototypes, or later versions. We don't know for sure, but enough that taking hers out didn't kill her. And I only did that because BG said the chip was barely functioning and believed it could be removed after she shut the thing off." the General said slowly stroking the young ladies hair as she continued to cry.

"Her condition isn't good General." Seras said after putting a hand on Rip's head and focusing for a moment, and only doing so since Rip cried herself to sleep. "That chip must have been regulating her body. I can feel she is slowly falling apart from the inside out."

"How long?" the General asked after a moment, with his voice trying not to break.

"I honestly don't know. But, and I'd rather not do it, I think she can be saved." Seras said nervously.

"How?" the General asked, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Well, there is only one way and I shouldn't have to…" Seras said.

"I see." the General said slowly as he laid her back on the bed gently. "I wouldn't dare ask Alucard. And since I am unable to anymore, there is only you. Maybe Helen would do it."

"I hope so." Seras said with a sigh. "I don't want to have anyone but you in my head."

Seras went and found her rather quickly, being a vampire herself, the aura was easy to locate and get to where the General would have been asking others and looking for quite awhile since Helen was actually watching TV outside in a gazebo behind the house, which was some educational channel dealing with nature.

The General was still sitting on the bed watching Rip sleep, seeing her chest rise and fall to his amazement, probably being a reflex action she either learned or trained herself to do, or something along those lines, or it was because she wasn't a true vampire. Whatever it was, the General wasn't sure and didn't dwell on it much.

Almost half an hour later, the two came in and though Helen was kinda reserved about doing what the General wanted, she was going to do it, not only out of gratitude for him saving her and giving her the ability to see life like a normal person can, but also because it would allow her to impart her knowledge onto someone else, such as Rip who would be her fledgling since Helen would never become a mother and had wondered sometime what it would be like, and this was as close as it got.

Rip didn't even wake up when she was bit nor woke up during the process of being turned, nor even after it was over, making Helen wonder if something went wrong for a moment even after giving some of her blood to Rip, who on reflex only swallowed, but still stayed asleep.

"Is she alright Helen?" the General asked worried and confused as Seras was.

"Yes. She has retreated to the back of her mind, mostly from confusion, but also in fear and shock from learning what you recently told her. She should wake soon, if not later, and will know what has happened to her." Helen said getting off the bed.

"Did you find her lost memories?" Seras asked. "The ones of her being with the Major and such?"

"They are there, but fragmented bad enough, she alone will doubtfully ever piece them back together. Your former master scared her greatly when he took her, so much so she shut down after he punched her. Which is why it took so long for her to wake up again. With now, being so far from your former masters aura, she began feeling safe and hearing your voice made the feeling greater which woke her up as well. Though I have no need for her to be in my servitude, I will keep her from doing anything that would be regrettable or worse." Helen said.

"Thank you Helen." the General said giving her a hug that she returned with a happy smile of her own, only kissing the side of his neck in return and then him doing so on her forehead.

Helen walked out happy, humming something and Seras told him she went through the floors to go back to the program she was watching outside. Rip did wake up a few minutes later, having mixed feeling about so many things, while confused and yet understanding what happened to her with what Helen did, why and after talking to the two of them for a few minutes, she left feeling the need to talk to Helen about what she was and her, purpose as it were. Promising to caught up with the two later, she left and went outside, after being given a bag of Immortal blood that Helen still continued to get.

"We need to go talk to Sir Integra about this." Seras said. "I don't think she is going to be happy."

"I know. But, this burden is on me, and I hope I don't have to go against her seeing as this isn't her country and this is also my home, where much of her jurisdiction of power can't be used." the General said with a sigh.

Integra's eyebrow twitched somewhat as the three, plus Lance who was sitting in Seras's lap while eating a soggy cereal from the kitchen table, sat and talked. Seras held him while he ate, ignoring the few times he missed his mouth and got it on her clothes. The General was eating a chocolate bar while the two told Integra of what happened. Integra noticed but was so concentrated on the General's story that she didn't put two and two together about Seras having took a few bites from the General's chocolate bar and didn't get sick.

"I cannot say I approve of this General, but I have spoken with Helen on several occasions and feel I can trust her as I trust Seras. She never caused trouble back in England and I seriously doubt she will ever do so here. I exclude the fact that an attack on this place or a world war taking place injuring her so bad she looses control since with the current state of the world and other political and religious issues causing the current troubles, that could happen at any moment. I swear, this world seems like it is a hair trigger away from total destruction." Integra said with a tired sigh. "However, we must make do with what we have and continue on as best we can. Though we are outside England, vampires are under the watch of the Hellsing family, no matter where they are."

"Excluding Rome since they are, somewhat able to handle their own problems and we don't need to go fighting them and whatever evil creatures there as well." the General said.

"It should be our business, but you are correct that we will stay out of it. The point is, Helen and…her new fledgling will still be watched per say, but will be allowed to continue their freedom. If this Rip suddenly gains her memories back, then we will deal with whatever needs to be done then. I for one, hopes it never returns for your sake and my own. I would not rather have to order her destruction because things got out of hand from her memories returning." Integra said taking a drink of her tea.

"I saw bits and pieces of what she once knew, and from what Helen said, unless I or Helen helped those memories come back together, she shouldn't be able to on her own." Seras said.

"We told it would be best if she never remembered and didn't try. Just remember what she knew before it happened and dwell on everything else now." the General said.

"That works well for me." Integra said.

"Why are we so far from the house?" Seras asked as they walked down a trail out on the back of his property in the forest and she was eating a apple like the General was.

After the two had left Integra, who was going for a walk in the small grove, vineyard and garden nearby the house as Lance had his nap, and Seras cleaned herself off, the General said he had things to work on and Seras came with not only to stay with him, but also because he needed her help.

"Our swords were broken and I have no replacements. Or at least none I want to use." the General said as he tossed aside the steam and spit out the seeds.

"And?" Seras asked as she tossed aside the core.

"I've had an idea for a new sword ever since the battle where we lost ours. I'm not sure what you want, but I need to make myself the one I drew in my spare time." the General said as he pulled the paper from his pocket.

"What spare time?" Seras asked curious with a hint of playfulness.

"As much as I wished you had been there while I had to eat, Integra really wanted all that work done." the General said as she nodded. "And there was a few times while I was in the bathroom where I kept drawing."

"What's it look like?" Seras asked with interest.

He handed over the few papers in his pocket, and she looked at them, turned them a few times before figuring out what he finally designed.

"I think you've been watching to many sci-fi movies." Seras stated.

"Oh, yea of little faith Seras." the General said faking being hurt.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. It looks really good and very powerful for a sword, but it seriously looks like something from a futuristic movie." Seras said as she turned the papers again.

"Well, I can't deny some of the idea came from a couple movies." the General said pocketing the papers. "And technically we're in a futuristic time since we'll be working in a facility that goes to other planets."

"And from what we know, there is only two people in that place that are Immortals, and neither of them want to fight you." Seras stated.

"That doctor lady might still be a pre-immortal." the General said as they came up to a tall greenish brown fence with a closed door and padlock.

At one time, the boards for the fence were so close together that you wouldn't be able to put a piece of paper through them. Now, after all the years that passed, even though he had painted them a few times, many of them had gotten loose or shrunk slightly. Inside the fenced in area, just big enough to turn a car or be like the General Lee around in a complete circle, was a small hut with working bathroom and bed, along with a small shed filled with metal and tools of different kinds for working on metal and wood. A special fire pit with buckets, and anvil and a few other things were nearby but facing away from the hut to prevent any chance of fire from hitting the huts. The ground was concrete, and though cracked in a few areas, there was few if any weeds or other growth inside. Nearby was a hole attached to a water spigot by the hut.

"Wow, what is this place?" Seras asked, feeling his pride for the place.

"It's my own personal place I make my own swords with. I made money off this one for a few years, in this place in particular. Over my either life time, I think a few hundred years total would have been spent on just making swords for other people, either as gifts or for money." the General said as he grabbed a few items from the shed, one of which was a couple of books he handed to her.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" Seras asked, barely feeling the weight even though she knew it was a lot for a normal person.

"Look through them, unless you have an idea of what sort of sword you want me to make." the General said while setting the various items up to start working.

"A thick but thin and barely visible serrated katana, strong, capable of hopefully breaking through my opponent and his or her weapon without breaking itself. That way, besides protecting myself, I can also do the same for you." Seras said surprising him.

"Doable. I can make a couple out of titanium and a couple other metals, like I was going to do for my two swords. Going to take awhile though. Very good choice and glad you had something in mind before. I'm proud." the General said as she was putting the books down with a bright smile. "We'll have to look at handles and hilts in the other books. In the meantime, let the teacher show you how it is done."

"I know what sort of hilt I want too, but not sure about the handle yet." Seras said impressing him further.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile huh? I like that." the General said ruffling her hair slightly.

"Mostly from you thinking about your swords while I was working. Plus, it gives us something to do together and I have to admit, it is fun. Fighting without using projectile weapons makes it more interesting." Seras said with a smile that turned to a grimace afterward. "The only problem is I think most of the idea of fighting and it making me happy is because of what I am giving me those feelings since I never had them before."

"Yeah, but it is for a good cause. Saving people and helping protect me." the General said.

"You're good at this cheer up thing. So, where do we start teach?" Seras said with a bright smile.

"Well, draw up a design if you can of the sword so I have a basic idea of what it will look like and I'll show you how to do it. What sort of hilt do you want anyway?" the General asked as he put his papers down and got some out for her.

"A gold V, nothing big but certainly enough to keep another blade from hitting my hands." Seras said expecting and seeing the thinking look on his face. "The V basically stands for vampire and helps me remember what I am and what I don't want to be."

"Good point, good idea too. We can inscribe your name on the blade like I'm doing for mine along with the name Hellsing too. When you said V, I thought you were referring to your name." the General said.

"Hmm, I didn't think of it that way. Good thing though, since if anyone asks, I can say the V stands for Victoria, instead of the real reason." Seras said nodding her head.

"Now that is thinking ahead." the General said with a happy smile.

**(A.N. To see a few pictures of what sword is created, go to Facebook and look for the account with the name, as it is written here, generalfordbreaker. Then just go to the photo's. I would have put the address in, but fanfiction doesn't allow links to be put anywhere in stories. To anyone who wants to draw a better picture of the same sword, for me, is welcome too. I used to be able to draw better in my youth, but my hand shakes too much anymore to be able to do better. If there is trouble getting to the site, let me know.)**

** (Further, if someone thinks I took the idea from someone else or a movie or anything else, I swear I came up with the idea myself and also swear I do not ever remember seeing a sword design like this. The same sword is in my other story, A Tale of Symphonia.)**

Integra was rather surprised to see them later when they came back towards night and were covered in soot and looking burned in a few places. After getting cleaned up and into new clothes, they came back to the dining room table to eat with her and Lance. Integra was at the head, while the General was on her left and Seras on the right.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Integra asked with some concern, even though it wasn't really needed.

"Making swords." the General said as he dug into the pasta that was for dinner.

"We haven't finished Sir Integra." Seras said when she asked where they were.

"Oh. What are they?" Integra asked.

"Mine are a pair of katana's, one for normal use and the other for fighting vampires and such since it will be blessed and silver coated." Seras said as Integra nodded with approval.

"I am impressed with you Seras. I often wonder who you would have turned out if the General never showed up." Integra said. "No offense, but I usually come to the same conclusion, since I did talk to Alucard about it, and he agreed."

"I'd be dead." Seras stated, not really shocked as Integra nodded her head.

"You weren't drinking blood at all, and didn't even do so until later with the General, from what I understand to be a intimacy issue that got you to do so." Integra said as Seras looked embarrassed. "Though I am sure you wouldn't have died during the untimely arrival of the General during that fight, if he hadn't, it was obvious you were so weak, from what Alucard said, that you would have been raped or went berserk, resulting in serious trouble either way. If your mind didn't go from the trauma, you more than likely would have been out of control."

"I understand." Seras said quietly before smiling again. "Despite what I am, God must have found some favor in me still to bring you along huh General?"

He smiled a certain way that made her sort of blush as he also winked, ignoring the roll of eyes that Integra did at the two of them. Lance reached for Seras, who took him and tickled him for a few seconds before relenting as he hugged her and laid against her breast tiredly before falling asleep peacefully using them as pillows per say, which he tended to do with her. It was only because she told him telepathically early on that she was not capable of giving him what he wanted, was why he stopped trying to get in her shirt.

"That amazes me beyond belief as well." Integra said.

"Why?" the General asked. "He already knows who she is and always has since we both can communicate with him telepathically. Or I could but have since lost the ability somewhat unless I really concentrate."

"I am speaking mostly on the fact that you are cold Seras and have no heartbeat. But, since you have held him almost every day since he's been born like the General has, he must have gotten used to it." Integra said.

"Oh, we meant to tell you Sir Integra, but some time ago, well before the battle with the Major, even though I am still technically dead." Seras said as she blinked a few times still trying to grasp the concept somewhat even after all the time. "I haven't been as cold as I was when I became a vampire. I'm not warm like when I was human, but I don't feel like a ice cube anymore."

"I can only think it has to be because of me. Seras is the first vampire to have ever been on Immortal blood this long. The most I ever heard was a week during the capture of one of the Immortals way back then. She now feels more like slightly warm water in temperature." the General said.

"It must be a side effect then. Not a bad one either because it will make things easier for you when you are out amongst the population and end up shaking hands or something." Integra said. "Just have to remember to restrain your true strength."

"Alucard has already stated if Seras knew all the abilities and powers that a vampire can have, she would be able to easily outmatch him in battle with her power level because of my blood." the General said seeing Integra's eyebrows rise and eyes show shock for a brief moment even though she didn't do anything else or speak.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Integra said after a moment. "Alucard has mentioned that he is incredibly proud of you Seras, even though he is also extremely disappointed in the fact you, as he put it, didn't follow his footsteps since he is technically your father in vampire terms."

"I'd still rather not drink if I could avoid it." Seras said with a sad voice. "I just take comfort that every time I do with the General, I at least know he doesn't care and that I am not hurting him."

"Oh, he cares." Integra stated.

"Well, that's a side effect and I meant it differently." Seras said.

"So, what is the plan for the next few days." Integra asked.

"I'm going to try and finish those swords by the end of the week. I could do it quicker, but I don't want to leave you and Lance alone for the next three days or so. Besides, Seras and I want to do other things around here as well." the General said.

"Not to mention it is a long walk and though I can get food, he can't move as fast as before anymore." Seras said.

"I will also need a new sword General. I can assume you will be able to do that?" Integra asked.

"Same as the one you had or something else, different?" the General asked.

"The same will work." Integra said.

"That's going to be easy. I can make three, possibly four depending on how it goes. I'll inscribe your name on the blades and put the Hellsing crest on the hilt." the General said seeing Integra's eyes light up, even though her face smiled lightly and showed approval.

"I would like that very much General. Thank you and I look forward to seeing your workmanship." Integra said with interest as the General pushed his plate over which wasn't finished. "I'm going to assume there is no garlic in that."

"No." the General said as Seras finished off the last five bites of pasta with a moan of joy at the taste.

"It feels so incredible to have something besides blood anymore." Seras said. "Sadly, I have to pace myself otherwise I get nauseated."

The next few days flew by rather quickly as they all talked, hung out in a relaxed fashion, with Helen even joining now that she had people to talk to she knew better, looked around with the General as he gave them all a tour, and even did a trip to town to show them around, having no trouble at all, other than being looked at by various people for driving a cherry red 57 Chevy Bel Air limo through town since Integra preferred the chauffeured way of getting around. Helen really enjoyed it because other than being important to the General and Seras, it made her feel important and feel even better seeing as she could go into public without feeling the need to feed, plus being out during the day in town.

By the end of the week, things were settled down better and Integra was getting more into the relaxed feeling of things, not having to worry about monsters or anything about to attack, especially since Alucard was able to finally call them by phone and tell her every night before his journey out and once back in the morning when she awoke that there hadn't been any troubles, at least of Hellsing duty needs. Walter was doing much better as well and was now getting around without a lot of trouble and was especially glad to be waiting on Integra again even though he was taking it easy as much as he would allow himself as she wanted him to.

The two were really impressed with their swords that were finished, as was Integra, and Seras was really happy since she did help in making her own much to Walters approval since the General was kinda biased towards her anyway. Seras managed to catch on quickly and fold her blade over fifty times on the non blessed blade and only twenty on the other because it started to get to that point she didn't want to hold it because of how blessed it was becoming. For the General, his weapons didn't feel very different really, though he could tell them apart even though they looked identical in every way, being folded one hundred times because he wasn't very good at beyond that unless he concentrated and worked on that sort of task and nothing else. Integra's blades were thinner than Seras's so he could only get fifty folds for the three blades he made for her.

Seeing as the, blessed weapons weren't in any need of use currently, they were set aside and the normal ones were used or carried around, mostly because the General needed to get used to the one he now had. Since Seras didn't want to break her new sword, or needed to really try it out against him, she was using a titanium metal pole that was slightly sharpened to keep it more intact against his blades.

Integra decided to watch while practicing her fencing to get herself back into practice since her arm had healed up enough she could move it again, but not to greatly, as the two were sparring to give the General a better chance at learning his new sword, or swords if you wanted to call them that too.

"God, this is hard." Seras said as she stopped for a moment and shifted her gloves again as he did the same after they had been sparring for over fifteen minutes. "Not to mention this is very familiar."

"Why is it that?" the General asked, not thinking first.

"When you started teaching me, you had to move slow with that huge sword and you wore out easily. Now the roles are reversed." Seras said as she twirled the blade a few times. "But without the weight problem."

"I guess they are, kinda." the General said lifting the sword back into place and pushing the blades out as she lifted her weapon.

"I'm having to hold back, which is actually more difficult than it seems." Seras said. "I'm so used to moving fast."

"Yeah, even though my arm has healed, the phantom pain is still there." the General said rubbing his left arm slightly.

The other day when they started, with the General having her only attack since he was only going to defense, which they were still doing in order for him to get used to how the swords would work in this fashion, she had, not thinking about it like he didn't either, ended up swinging to his left side, which even though he did bring the sword up to and did block the attack, wasn't used to the fact she usually used a lot of force since the last time they sparred he was still more of a vampire instead of what he was now. The blade did stay intact thankfully, and did deflect the blow somewhat, but not enough to keep his left arm from breaking in a couple places as he was tossed aside with both weapons flying away as he let go. It took an hour for him to wake back up, and then the two realized she had to be careful.

"Even though I barely feel the weight in this thing, I have to hold back or I'll hurt you again. Restraining my strength is actually a lot more difficult than it looks." Seras said. "Not to mention my speed as well."

"I know what you mean, remember?" the General said while tapping his head.

"Oh, yeah. We are still connected." Seras said as he shook his head and the two laughed.

"Think of it this way then. We're both getting training, me in learning this weapon, and you in more control of your strength and abilities." the General said.

"When you put it that way, yeah. Still difficult as hell." Seras said as they went at it again.

By the end of two hours, even with being able to heal, the General was rather sore considering he was still getting used to the new weapons and more often than not, barely deflected her attacks and blows. Seeing as he didn't want to ache each day, the two decided on trying another tactic by him attacking one day as she defended, and the next day, the roles would reverse. By the end of the week, he was a bit better but not in top form, when the SGC called saying they wanted to get them started. Seras was up to drinking tea in the morning with him and having one to two pieces of toast followed by something small at lunch and usually finishing whatever he had for dinner.

Seeing as SG-1 was off world, they were escorted in by a guy named Siler. Since having weapons on their selves wasn't actually possible, Seras hid them in the darkness in her coat which she was able to keep saying it had to do with her abilities in the sense of helping her. Both had to change clothes into some blue BDU's that most of the other people on the base also wore. Taking a seat in the briefing room, they waited, sitting across from each other as General Hammond came into the room from his office.

"Hello Miss Victoria, um, General. No offense, but is there another name we can call you?" Hammond asked as he took a seat at the head of the table near them.

"Sorry, I only have that name. I guess you could call me Mr. Hellsing if you wanted." the General said.

"Mr. Hellsing?" Hammond said.

"I married Sir Integra Hellsing and took her name since I didn't have a last name. My I.D. says, or said, Mr. General and nothing else before, so being called General was easier than Mister." the General said.

"Mr. Hellsing is it then. So, after looking over what we've been able to find out about you two, which was a lot actually, and reading over what SG-1, specifically what Major Carter and Doctor Jackson had to say, I want you two do help them both with whatever projects you can. Considering how long you'll both be living, I don't see it to be a problem with trying to learn whatever you can here since you have a lot of time."

"I'm willing to try sir, but I'm not really technically inclined." Seras said.

"I understand, but I'd like you to try. If it gets to difficult, we can try something else. Also, I see you have had some medical training, mostly field work. Would you be willing to work with Doctor Frasier to learn more?" Hammond asked.

"I don't see any problem with that." Seras said.

"I know you told us before about, well, what you are. If you feel it is a problem, then I'll only have Doctor Frasier limit you to injures that aren't blood related." Hammond said.

"Oh. I understand what you mean sir. Seeing as I probably won't be very far from the General, Mr. Hellsing as you'll be calling him, I doubt I'll have any trouble. I have a lot of control and whenever I have that craving, he's always around." Seras stated.

"Considering my new problem, she barely has to drink much at all." the General muttered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hellsing, what was that?" Hammond asked.

"Something has happened recently, that has changed me." the General said, seemingly rather embarrassed while aggravated too as he told Hammond of his new condition.

"Ah yes. Doctor Jackson spoke of it, but not in that much detail since he was going to leave that to you. I must say, even with the job I have heard, it has to be the most strangest and bewildering thing I have ever heard, and probably will be the same when I see it, which will undoubtedly happen at some point. Is there nothing you can do to stop it?" Hammond asked.

"No. I was hoping Doctor Jackson would have been able to help since the last time I talked to him he was ascended and told me the, um…ascended people up there were looking at me with interest. But since they took his memory away…." the General said trailing off.

"Well, he is getting his memory back day by day. Hopefully at some point he'll be able to tell you something and if not, be able to help in some capacity since you two will be working together." Hammond said as the two nodded. "SG-1 is off world but should be back before the end of the day, so I'd like you two to go down and see Doctor Frasier before getting a tour of the place."

"No problem sir." they said.

"Good, if there is no questions, you can go. And any you have later, just come back and I'll answer them if I have time. Dismissed." Hammond said as he got up and left.

Janet was going over charts and only one patient was in there being tended to by a nurse, which was Siler who sprained his arm when he fell off a ladder in some hallways during a light change. It was almost a medical miracle that the guy was still alive since he seemed to be the most accident prone man in the mountain, yet he was never injured enough for it to be considered extremely life threatening. It was also a surprise the man hadn't asked for a transfer considering his, bad luck per say.

"Ah, Mr. Hellsing, Miss Victoria. General Hammond said you were coming." Janet said while waving at a bed nearby, ignoring the look the General had for a moment that Janet only knew because Daniel had it every time he entered the infirmary or she came by.

"I'd prefer Seras if you don't mind Doctor Frasier." Seras said.

"Sure Seras." Janet said with a smile as they sat on the bed by each other. "Hmm, interesting. You aren't as cold as when we first met. Still no heartbeat though."

"We think it has something to do with my blood." the General said.

"I'll just have to take your word for that since we really have no way to make any test. You're the first, of your kind we've ever came across." Janet said.

"I don't think that knowing I'm a vampire is going to be a problem." Seras said. "You deal with aliens every day, even have one working for you. That's more believable to most people than saying vampires exist. I didn't even believe in them until I became one."

"Good point. So, Mr. Hellsing, it seems you have a blood problem of some sort?" Janet asked.

"My body produces too much." the General said with a grimace.

"Strange concept. I have to ask, mostly out of medical curiosity, can you bleed to death? I know you'll come back…." Janet asked gently.

"I'm not really sure. Haven't really had a bad case, other than when Doctor Jackson was over, which I don't think has anything to do with it." the General said.

"What do you mean by bad?" Janet asked.

"It took me going back several times to finally get his body back to normal." Seras said.

"Going back?" Janet asked confused.

"She drinks off me, remember?" the General said.

"Oh, I can't believe I forget that for a moment. How long was that, do you remember?" Janet asked.

"It took over a minute before I finally felt normal again." the General said. "Which is really strange since she only usually needs less than twenty seconds to get rid of any cravings."

"I haven't had any cravings since this started with you. I'm actually getting more than I really need, but being what I am, I can literally just drink and drink." Seras stated.

"Daniel did mention something about, or was it one of the others on SG-1?" Janet asked mostly to herself as she was unsure. "One of them said something about you mentioning that you'd be able to donate your blood since it was Type O. It would help since we wouldn't need to order more from the outside."

"I have so much to give." the General said with a small chuckle.

"Unscheduled off world activation! Defense teams to the gate room! Unscheduled off world activation! General Hammond to the control room!" Walter said over the com system.

Janet looked at her watch and nodded.

"That should be SG-1 returning. Get the…." Janet said turning around to bark different orders. "I'll be right back, baring SG-1 being injured."

"You alright?" the General asked as Seras covered her face with one hand and looked tired before he realized what she was feeling. "Oh, all this talk of blood isn't making you hungry, but something else."

"Hell, I have nothing to worry about in any form, and certainly no pain no matter how hard you are, so I only associated blood with two aspects of my life." Seras grumbled as she crossed her arms over her breast.

"It's worse for me at the moment." the General grumbled as Siler was released to go and did leave as the nurse went to another room.

"How's that? It I drop my arms, everyone's going to see my nipples." Seras whispered. "You at least have tight underwear and loose pants on hiding your problem."

"It's not only because of your lovely breast. You're only wearing what you have on and nothing underneath. Though I have to wonder if a bra would cover those well enough…" the General muttered.

"I'm going to grab those extras from our temporary room." Seras said dropping down onto the floor without moving her arms and walking out before she embarrassed herself, or her body did it anyway.

Janet came back just shortly after when the medical teams she brought with, seeing the General sitting there alone.

"Where did Seras go?" Janet asked.

"Back to our room for something. Is SG-1 okay?" the General asked.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have came back so quickly. Once they get in here, I'll be busy for an hour or so. New planet, so got to check their blood for many things along with a lot of other medical stuff." Janet said while grabbing a blood draw kit. "What was she getting that was so important?"

"Something she needed." the General said as casually as possible while trying to not think about the said items.

"Something personal you mean. I won't bother asking what it is then. Which arm or does it matter to you?" Janet asked.

He lifted the sleeve on his right arm while looking at the door.

"Needles bother you?" Janet asked.

"Kinda of. Really, I'm concentrating on keeping my body from healing so you have more time to drain me, as it were." the General said with a frown.

"Really? Is it something you've always been able to do, as a consequence of age, or because of something else?" Janet asked as the bag was filling.

"More than likely because I am still part vampire, though you might call it un-vampire really. Could be because of my age too, not sure. If SG-1 is okay, where are they?" the General asked.

"On their way. I got back here to get this out of the way and they do at least have to give any important information to the General before coming here and then going to the briefing to give the full story." Janet said.

"Makes sense. Short of the infirmary visit, Seras and I basically did the same thing with Integra. I noticed something when I came in. You haven't died yet." the General said.

"Not sure if that is an insult or not." Janet said as she took the needle out and gave the full bag to another nurse.

"Yeah, that did come out wrong. Sorry. Doctor Jackson should be here very soon." the General said looking at the door.

"How can you tell? Oh, right, the quickening thing." Janet said as SG-1 came in, all looking perfectly fine.

"Hey." the General said with a small wave as the group went to different beds, except Daniel.

"Hey. Guess they finally called you in. General Hammond was going to call you in sooner, but there was some, things happening that made him wait." Daniel said as he walked up. "Is Seras here too?"

"She's getting something she left in our room when we had to change." the General said as he waved a hand at the door. "After this, and I guess your briefing, we're suppose to go look for you or Major Carter to start working with you two."

"Looking forward to it." Daniel said patting him on the arm before heading to a bed nearby.

They all turned when the General started coughing and saw blood coming out from between his fingers. Janet, forgetting what he was and his condition started to panic as she saw a lot of blood coming out from his fingers and fast. Daniel stopped her in the middle of orders and handed the General a bed pan, though confused at first, used it as he noticed the pool on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked as the man continued to bleed, and rather heavily.

"Shouldn't he have passed out…" Carter asked with concern.

Everyone but the General were surprised when there was a breeze in the air, though not strong, but noticeable, and only after seeing Seras was now in front of the poor man, did they realize what happened.

"General…" Seras asked worried with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know…" the General began with a gurgle to his voice since the blood was coming out of his nose and mouth, when he suddenly pushed her away as the bed pan over flowed splattering the floor as he bled for a few more seconds and then it all stopped. "Damn…"

"Mr. Hellsing, despite how you look, are you okay?" Janet asked, avoiding the blood on the floor as much as possible, ready to catch him if he suddenly passed out.

"Hungry, but otherwise feeling relieved. I thought my head was going to explode for a moment." the General said while holding the pan steady with a grimace. "Same with my eyes. And ears…"

"Wow." Seras said as she saw exactly how much blood she had been drinking from him. Or at least so it seemed to be since she had to drink for more than ten seconds at a time now.

"There has to be a gallon or more here. Are you alright?" Carter asked in surprise at the amount there was. "A normal person would be unconscious or dead by now…"

"Oh yeah. As strange as this will sound, this has became routine." the General said as the bed pan started to lower. "Can someone take this before I drop it?"

"You're not going to drink that are you?" Daniel asked as Jack suddenly looked very sick, as did a few others, though Teal'c looked fine but did raise an eyebrow.

"Only if I was desperate. And I haven't been that way in quite awhile." Seras said as the pan was taken and a couple wet towels were handed to her lover. "As sick as this is going to sound to you all, I prefer it fresh and warm."

"What the hell happened? You've never done that Daniel." Carter said.

"He's an un-vampire as it were." Daniel said. "Didn't I already talk about this?"

"If you did, I don't remember." Carter said as the General had finally cleaned himself up.

"Is everything alright in here….Good Lord, what happened?" Hammond asked as he entered the room and saw the blood on the floor, and on the General's shirt, pants and part of the bed.

"I had one of those moments." the General said as he blew his nose and then drank some water he was handed only to grimace afterward. "That was revolting."

"Yeah, you're teeth are still red." Jack said as the General groaned.

"Are you alright son?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah, a lot better." the General said with relief. "As strange as that sounds considering how much blood I just lost. I feel sick, but that's the taste in my mouth…"

"Next time I'll hook up more than just one bag. I calculate you lost over a gallon and a half, which didn't included the bag you gave." Janet said.

"I'll remember that next time. Wish I knew what triggered it suddenly though. If I can be excused, I'd like to go get changed before all this sinks any further than it already has." the General said.

Hammond waved him out with Seras following.

"Any ideas Doctor Frasier?" Hammond asked.

"One moment I left him to check on SG-1 and then he was, gushing. And it happened right after he gave blood. I haven't seen someone lose that much blood since my last surgery, and even then, that wasn't as much as he just….I'm not even sure what to really call it." Janet said.

"Try and keep a watch on him the next time it happens and see if you can learn anything. Once you're done with SG-1, have them come to the briefing room as well so I don't have to repeat myself more than once." Hammond said.

"Might want to bring a few bags or something in case he has a moment during the meeting." Jack said.

Up there in the briefing room now, SG-1 had their normal seats while the General and Seras were sitting across from each other at the end.

"Thankfully, you are already acquainted with each other, so we don't have to go over that. And you already know what we do here and have signed the papers needed, so we can avoid that too." Hammond stated. "I talked to them before you returned SG-1, so anything I say over again Miss Victoria and Mr. Hellsing, is for their benefit. Now, as part of the agreement, I would like you both to work with Doctor Jackson here, with whatever you can, more so Mr. Hellsing since he has been around for so long. I'm going to have Miss Victoria help Doctor Frasier out seeing as she has had some field medical training. And before any of you say anything or ask, I have already talked to Miss Victoria about what she is and the fact of dealing with injured personnel. She has assured me that she has control over herself and abilities, and I did talk with Sir Integra Hellsing about Miss Victoria, who also assured me that Seras here is trustworthy in her word concerning her vampire side. If you would Miss."

"Oh, okay, sir." Seras said understanding what Hammond wanted her to say. "As I believe I said, I originally never wanted to drink and would not do so if I was able. Being as I have no choice, I have learned to only, get that needed item, from the General. Since the unfortunate change he has had, I have had less and less, of the feeling, which wasn't really there much to begin with. Unlike my former Master, he would never turn down blood. In my case, as of late, I am actually getting more than I need, in some ways, as strange as that may sound. But being what I am, I really can't even get enough and could continue, but don't need to or even feel the need since his change."

"As strange as that did sound, I actually understood it." Daniel said. "Basically, because he has this blood rush, whenever it happens, you can drain him of the excess and keep yourself going better than having to always have it on a regular basis."

"Yes." Seras said. "The less I am injured, the better off I am."

"Being injured like normal people doesn't put as much strain on her as it would if it were, particular types of weapons or attacks." the General said.

"Such as silver, or garlic and such?" Carter asked.

"Yes." the General and Seras said.

"Forgive me for asking, but for reasons I am sure you understand, if anything were to happen, God forbid, what is your weaknesses?" Hammond asked.

"I do understand where you are coming from sir and would rather tell you in case something did happen." Seras said. "Silver of any kind, though blessed is more dangerous. Holy water obviously. I'm not sure about prayers, since I have been in church since my change and nothing has happened. I can touch a bible, surprisingly."

"What about wooden stakes?" Jack asked.

"I'm not really sure on that one sir. I've never had that trouble before and from what I understand, though I can't recall the details, it has to be a particular type of wood." Seras said thinking. "And even then, you have to stab them in the chest, in the heart, for it to even work."

"Thank you Miss Victoria. I have talked with Doctor Frasier and since you two will be working here, we both agreed that having extra blood on hand, for both use on people seriously injured, and just in case a time ever arises where Mr. Hellsing isn't around and you sudden need blood, his will be on hand." Hammond said. "I would like you, the moment this blood rush happens, try to get to the infirmary as quick as possible to have Doctor Frasier deal with it, unless Miss Victoria needs it otherwise."

"Unless something strenuous comes up, or injury, I feel as I will be able to hold out for a week or more." Seras said. "Working down here, I avoid the sun so I have less stress there on that particular weakness which is more of an annoyance now."

"From what little I have read, I believe ultraviolet lights would also simulate the suns rays. Am I correct Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, you got it right Teal'c." Carter said. "Seeing as the sun hasn't done anything that we have seen so far, I'm guessing that it wouldn't do anything to you unless you were in serious need of, well, let's call it a fix."

"Yes Major." Seras said.

"Okay people, let's get back to work and if there is anything that needs to be addressed, we can deal with it later or whenever the time comes." Hammond said as he stood. "I have to make some very important calls and meet with SG-4 very soon for their post op mission briefing. Doctor Jackson, can you show them around?"

"Yes General." Daniel said as they all stood.

"There is one thing we need to address, Colonel." the General said after Hammond went into his office.

"What's that?" Jack asked a bit suspiciously.

"If we do, since um, General Hammond didn't say anything about if we would go off world or not, if we have to, we'll have to do something about weapons for her." the General said.

"Why?" Carter asked confused like the others was, since Jack didn't answer right away. "She can just use what we have here can't she?"

"We don't have weapons with any silver or blessed as you said. Why would you use those weapons if they are harmful…" Jack began as the General raised his hand shaking it slightly.

"It's because of what Seras is that makes it so she has to use certain weapons. Seras…" the General said nodding at her to explain.

"I can bring in the specifications that Walter has, since being what I am, my strength is much higher than, well, anyone's really." Seras said with a nervous laugh as she got looked at a bit nervously. "Any weapon I use has to be modified to certain degrees so I don't end up breaking them the moment I touch them."

"Don't you have weapons like that already, that you can bring?" Jack asked.

"We would bring them, but they are all pretty damaged, and back in England." the General said. "She does have one weapon, along with a sword, but only the sword is for close range combat."

"The other one is back at your house then?" Jack asked.

"No, she actually has it with her." the General said and then muttered with a grumbled of sadness and annoyance. "I used to have that ability to. One I really miss besides the flying one."

"Ah, ha, ha. Yeah." Seras said nervous herself as they looked at her wondering where a weapon could hide on her since most of the clothing was rather tight.

"Must be a small weapon." Jack muttered. "How did it get past security anyway?"

"You hide it within the darkness in you." Daniel stated while pointing.

"She is doing what?" Jack asked confused, having the same look as the others of his team. "What darkness?"

"Vampires are sometimes referred to as living shadows. At least I have heard of that before." Daniel said after getting confused looks from his team. "Yes, they can take on a solid form, which is usually what they looked like when they were alive. But they can also shape shift into anyone else, and hide things as well, basically within themselves. Turn into a flock of bats that allows them to spread themselves out enough that they won't be noticed as much and it will seem like a normal action seeing as bats normally move together anyway."

"You're a lot more well informed than I thought Doctor Jackson." the General said impressed.

"I was reading something about it after talking to Sir Integra the other night, and suddenly remembered something about their race. And just call me Daniel, please." Daniel said.

"Sure. I'd rather be called General since Hellsing is, well, a really defining name." the General said.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Why are you still here people?" Hammond asked coming out.

"Oh, sorry sir. Just talking." Jack said. "We're leaving."

Going to Sam's lab, since it was easier to do what Jack wanted, since Seras said she would seeing as it was an order, and Sam wanted to scan what was happening, even if she didn't get anything, Sam took Seras down to the locker room for Seras to get her long coat and then came back to the lab.

"Why is the coat important again?" Jack asked as Seras was putting it on while Sam was setting up some equipment.

"The coat is part of her Jack. You'll see what I mean in a minute." Daniel said.

"It's ready." Carter said while pointing a scanner of some sort that was attached to a computer system nearby.

"As a forewarning, this is going to be a shock, probably." the General said as Seras opened her coat, which now looked like a black void on the inside.

"Whoa. Where did the coat's inside go?" Jack asked fascinated.

"It's part of me, or infused with my power actually. The General had something similar, but since lost it and now he just has a coat with the, scent of my power." Seras said as she reached into the darkness, much to their surprise, and slowly pulled out her Harkonnen cannon, doing so carefully not to hit anything in the process. "It's not loaded and I'd rather not demonstrate it with the few shells I have left."

Needless to say, the group was beyond speechless, though the General was smiling. Seeing as Teal'c was about the only one able to even lift it, they let her put it back, with Sam watching in extreme interest as she was unable to get any readings. Intending to talk later, or the next day, Daniel took them around the place, which took a few hours, and by night time, the two groups went home for the night and planned on meeting the next day to go to work.

After getting home and telling Integra what was going to happen, at least until they went home, they played with Lance for a few hours, giving Integra time to make a few calls and deal with issues back home concerning paperwork that came by fax. When they had to leave the next morning, Integra spent most of her morning, since Lance was sleeping still, talking to Helen about vampires and stuff along those lines seeing as the young draculina had been around longer than Integra had, and had since changed to enjoying company now that she was able to go out so much. The once frown to no emotional expression Helen used to have for so long, was now replaced by a bright smile of joy each morning.

Seeing as Daniel did say he wouldn't mind sparring with the General for awhile, the two got their swords and went to the SGC as planned the next morning. Since Daniel had already told the guards of them coming and bringing swords with them, they were let in after a short inspection. The General had his in his long case that once held his other sword, while Seras kept everything inside herself basically. After signing in and seeing their orders for the morning, Seras went off to help Janet as the General went, needing help, to Doctor Jackson's office.

"At least you aren't bored Alucard. And following orders." Integra said over the phone in the General's personal library, as she didn't touch but looked at the gracefulness of the Enterprise A on his desk.

She found it odd as a object on his desk since for her, it had no real importance to be there in some ways. Not even a great paperweight since it could easily fall over and break. This brought on a half hour lecture and or talk of why the man loved Star Trek and why this particular ship was the greatest thing ever made, beauty wise. Walter had to agree with the General seeing as he was also a Star Trek fan, but he didn't have any real preference in the ships, but was more interested in the characters and story line.

"Are you bored Master?" Alucard asked with a chuckle. "The manor isn't complete, but you would be able to stay here again with little trouble."

"I could, yes. But Lance wouldn't be able to handle the cold, much less not being able to do much." Integra said looking over to see Lance was playing on the floor, on the large rug that had the Star Trek insignia on it, with some of his toys. "Plus the General and Seras are helping the American military for the moment so they can't come back right away and Lance would be worried."

Alucard grunted over the line, but she could tell he agreed, seeing as the young lad would eventually be his master one day, and had no fear of him. More than likely a consequence of seeing into Seras's and the General's mind during their telepathic exchanges when the boy was still a babe. Integra made a few other inquires and then a couple orders before hanging up to chase down Lance who was leaving to explore.

"Please forgive me if I stare at you sometimes." Janet said as the two were in her office as Seras was looking at a folder Janet gave her to read. "You defy everything medical and even after seeing, touching and whatever else you've let me do, it still baffles the hell out of me how you are alive and yet, still dead."

"Don't worry about it Doctor Frasier." Seras said with a friendly smile. "To this day, I still find it strange myself what happened to me even after all this time."

"What would you be doing if you hadn't, well, died?" Janet asked trying not to make it sound so weird.

"Not sure really. I was a copper in unit D-11. Considering the hell England went through recently, I'd probably be dead for real." Seras said with a shrug. "I'm better off where I am and currently love my life, so can't complain."

"I can't see any reason either. That General guy is a head turner." Janet said with a smile.

"Oh god, you have no idea. The story behind how we met is even stranger. The few people who know it, don't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for me." Seras said as they sat down and she told Janet what happened.

"Daniel, I'm here….wow. You've got a lot here." the General said as he glanced around after entering the man's office, ignoring the look Daniel gave him of relief, since the two both felt each other's presences. "A whole lot."

"Morning. There is a lot of people out there in the galaxy that are or have some connection with many cultures on Earth." Daniel said as the General picked up a artifact from the Mayan period and was looking at it intently.

"I've seen one of these before. Long time ago." the General said putting it back.

"At least you're not playing with it like Jack does." Daniel said drinking his coffee.

"That would be stupid. This stuff is worth money, especially to museums. or private archeological collectors. I've got stuff, either by gifts, bought myself or found that I've put away or have around the house." the General said.

"I noticed some of those. I thought they were fake at first but after checking out the fertility statue you had as a book end, I was impressed to see otherwise." Daniel said as the General smiled.

"That was a gift from one wife who thought it would help her get pregnant since nothing was happening. One of the most exhausting times in my life, since she didn't get the fact my Immortality was the trade off for not being able to have kids. I had never been on so many herbs and god only knows what else because she wanted me to try." the General muttered. "Some tasted okay and others I ended up throwing up shortly after she left the room."

"Sounds like a interesting and fun time. Had a few of those myself. Not the herbs and such thing." Daniel said with a cheeky smile. "What happened to her, if I may ask?"

"Age got her in the end, which was better than the war going on at that time. 68 I believe. Her parents did like me, even though we never told them what I was, and as sad as it may sound, I was somewhat glad when her parents died later since I didn't want to explain why I wasn't aging." the General said. "And the real reason why I couldn't have children."

"I've had to deal with that a lot. Come to think of it, all Immortals deal with it at some point." Daniel said shrugging.

"Yeah, not a good conversation. Now days though, it is a bit easier. Better medical technology, plastic surgery for one. Medicines like crazy." the General said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Dated a Wicca once, not the dark arts ones or that. She was heavily into herbs, for the right reasons and taught me a whole lot. Had to move many times with her though to avoid mobs, but the trips were worth it. Eventually settled down in a town that thought she was a healer, and lived out the rest of her life there in peace. Sad to say I can't recall her name though." Daniel said with a frown.

"I only remember the names of the people I love apparently. Some friends, but family, always there." the General said tapping the side of his head and then rubbed his hands together. "Well, enough reminiscing I think. Time to start learning again."

"Um, feeling okay?" Daniel asked concerned as he glanced at everything he owned in his office and not seeing a towel around, or bucket that could be used.

"Why? Oh, you mean the blood thing?" the General said seeing Daniel look around and then pointed at his nose. "I felt funny when I woke up so Seras more than took care of it. Enough I kinda felt light headed, so I'm doing great."

"Well, if you end up starting to feel it again, please do it outside or on the cot over there if need be." Daniel said. "I can replace that with ease…"

"One of those people that stays at work and sleeps in the same room where they work, only to sleep when they realize they need to and does so before they crash on the table, book, or whatever." the General said as he was looking at the shelves again.

"Yep. More often than not though, I end up waking up with paper or a pen, or pencil sometimes, or even the imprints of my keyboard on my face." Daniel said.

"Done that once." the General said as he looked at some wooden statue that had what seemed like glass jeweled eyes and some other interesting features the man couldn't identify. "What is this? Something from off world?"

"Looks like it doesn't it." Daniel said with a smile. "Something I found in town one day, in another country actually a few months ago or so. Well, before the ascending thing. Anyway, Jack tends to come in and play with various objects, which bothers the hell out of me, so I got that which is more of a child's toy and has no historic value. He tends to come in, pick it up and I look worried."

"Ensuring he keeps from touching the valuable stuff. Nice thinking…" the General said as he put the item back. "So, where do we start?"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

(A.N. I don't know who the team leader is or who is in SG-7, so the team I make up obviously doesn't go along with the series if they were every mentioned, at least during this season and beyond. SG-7 also belongs to me just for the purpose of this story. If someone likes the characters, aside from Seras and Ford, they are welcome to use them. Unless you are writing a Hellsing story, in which Seras is a main character and I have no control over except in this story, but do not own. )

The next few days flew by with ease, no troubles back in England, no troubles at the house, Integra was doing just fine as was Walter who was now able to walk without his cast like Integra was with her arm that was getting better day by day, and Lance who had yet to cause any trouble, other than exploring. The only big thing was the General having an episode each day, but only at the SGC for some reason, and once in town shortly after feeling another Immortal nearby but not finding the guy or gal.

Seeing as Major Carter went to another planet to work on some project with her father, a Tok'ra named Selmak as a partner in exchange for healing his cancer some years ago, the two were helping Daniel and Janet as SG-1 was on downtime until the Major returned, her helping her father look over a device that was supposedly the fountain of youth, which once she was done, was suppose to return in a few weeks, possibly less considering her intellect and the fact she was working with a powerful and intelligent Tok'ra.

Janet couldn't deny she felt a little afraid when SG-12 came back from a mission that turned out bad after getting into a fight with a Jaffa patrol, and while no one was thankfully killed, they were pretty hurt and bleeding when they came back. Janet forgot Seras was helping with casting a member of SG-10 who ended up breaking their arm during a tumble down a hill on another planet. And that was only because the man wasn't really paying attention like he should have been on the wet ground. Aside from SG-1, who got injured other ways on almost every mission, at least once a month, some team member on the various teams, ended up breaking a bone because they fell.

Seras was finishing up, doing the cast exactly as Janet instructed when Janet and the medical team came rushing into the infirmary with the injured personnel on gurneys. One of the injured men was put on a bed behind her as the medical personnel worked around her, ignoring her for the most part, that was until Seras lifted her head and turned smelling blood and Janet noticed. When Seras looked sympathetic at the injured man, who was unconscious, and then she looked disgusted not only at the site, but at herself, she shook her head and turned back, talking to the man as she finished the cast. Despite his pain and knowing she was married, her flirted lightly with her and she back.

Janet, while working, did look at her several times as Seras worked, but only on the less severely injured during the three hours of work done. Once the group was stabilized and the medical personnel were tossing their dirtied clothes and gloves, Janet came over wiping her hands on a towel as Seras was putting other supplies on the shelves to replace what was recently used, since four other teams were still off world and they could end up coming back any moment, also injured.

"How you holding up?" Janet asked as she came over.

"Doing just fine Doctor Frasier. Why?" Seras asked.

"It was pretty touch and go there, not to mention…" Janet said trailing off.

"Oh, that. I'd be offended if I didn't understand and knew why it was important. Yeah, I could smell it, but as strange and…um, sick as it may sound to you, especially for you and Doctor Jackson, the smell of normal blood isn't appealing anymore." Seras said with a small smile before laughing nervously at her next remark. "I guess you could say I'm spoiled. Wait, that didn't come out right."

"I admit I did get worried." Janet said as she tossed the towel with a small chuckle at Seras's embarrassed and sort of ashamed look.

"You weren't the only one watching me. I'm actually glad I was being watched, because I do like it here and would rather be seen as a friend than someone looking ready to attack for a meal. Plus I don't have to fight or kill, which is what I did and trained for everyday back in England. I never wanted to fight, but after being changed, I didn't have a choice." Seras said as she put the empty crate aside as she finished with restocking. "While I do like living in England and have most of my life, what I have to do there and how I live there, gets….very old and boring quickly. Even with the General there, I love it when we can both leave."

"If it wasn't for how much I am needed here, I'd probably think of taking a vacation to get away too. But the job is more than worth loosing a vacation, not that I really am trying to get one." Janet said.

"I don't think I or the General even have them, technically. Now we work almost constantly. I think I'd be more wore out if not for him. Sadly, I mean the blood reason more than his physical and mental support." Seras said with a sigh.

"So, I guess Daniel and I need to be the ones to watch out for ourselves?" Janet said.

"Oh no, I didn't…" Seras began as Janet smiled.

"I was kidding. I doubt that you'll do anything, considering how much that man is hanging off you like a puppy." Janet said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but he's worth it." Seras said with a big smile.

"You're so lucky. Now, if only Sam would get her act together." Janet muttered.

"Sorry? What do you mean about Sam?" Seras asked.

"Oh, never mind. Personal issue." Janet said waving her hand. "I've wondering, since you said the smell of Immortal blood is different from normal, seeing as longer lived Immortals have, well….um, killed and taken other Immortals quickening, which from what I understand does more than a mental effect to the victor…."

"Is there a difference in blood since I ended up drinking bags back when the General ended up turned you mean?" Seras asked.

"Yeah." Janet said.

"Now that I think on it, the taste was different. Sometimes it was pretty strong, other times it seemed diluted. Even to this day, the General's blood is still the strongest I've ever had, but then, he's been around for so long." Seras said shrugging. "I used to get flashes of his memories before we became….well, telepathically linked. Now, I rarely get anything when I feed. Damn, that really came out wrong too."

"Don't worry about it." Janet said as she patted Seras on the arm. "Though I wouldn't say things like that around people who don't know you or understand the situation much. Wait a minute, he ended up becoming normal, or being like I am again, then went through all that change and became what he is now, and still somehow retained all that, well, power, from all those years? How's that possible?" Janet asked.

"I've never thought about it, nor have we talked about it, and even then, I can't say for certain about any of it to begin with. He was powerful when he became a vampire, and yet, didn't have much control, powers wise I mean, though didn't know how to use his powers either. He eventually surpassed me in power but rarely used it unless he had to like I do. There is times I wish I was still human, but if I was, the General would be alone and I'd hate to do that to him. Plus, we'd never have children if I was human…" Seras said trailing off.

"But he can now." Janet stated.

"Yes, but if I was still human and hadn't changed, I somehow doubt he would have came here and ended up having what happened to him on that planet." Seras said.

"True. It was mostly because of your abilities that General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill ended up allowing you to help." Janet said looking over Seras shoulder as someone entered the infirmary. "Speaking of Colonel O'Neill. How can I help you sir?"

"I came looking for Daniel." Jack said while glancing around.

"Well, he's not here." Janet said. "Why would he be here? He's not having to fake any injures at the moment. Well, they start out as real…."

"Mr. Hellsing was last with him and seeing as he is rarely away from you miss…" Jack said seeing Seras smile and surprisingly enough, blush to his amazement even though he didn't say anything about it. "I figured here was the next place to look. Besides, I knew you were here and you did say you two have some sort of physic connection…."

"Telepathic sir." Seras said correcting him. "They are in the gym sparring, or more accurately, sword fighting."

"Daniel has been teaching me somewhat in my spare time, a few times a week when there isn't an emergency like today. Good exercise, but otherwise I'd rather not ever have to use it." Janet said before turning to Seras worried. "The General won't kill him…."

"Oh no! He'd rather not fight if it can be avoided. Sparring he enjoys. But the best way to keep up on his skills is to practice against another person who knows how to use a sword. I'm good, but still have so much to learn." Seras said while holding up her hands briefly. "The only thing I have over him really is physical power."

"I think it is more than that." Jack said with a straight face though his tone meant so much more.

"I think all women have that power Sir." Janet said as Jack sort of grunted.

"Well then young lady, unless you need her Doctor Frasier, we're going to go see them." Jack said holding out his arm.

"No, for the moment, we're doing okay. I've got papers to do and then I'll have you help with a few things before the end of the day." Janet said as Seras nodded.

"So, I'm guessing you were still in there when the injured personnel came in?" Jack asked as they traveled down the hallway, her holding his arm in a friendly way.

"Can't learn on dummy's forever Sir. The other medical personnel dealt with the more serious injuries and I worked on the ones that didn't." Seras said.

"I have to ask, but all that blood…." Jack said.

"I understand Sir." Seras said going over most of the conversation she had with Janet on the subject.

"Oh, then I don't have to worry about myself the next time I'm shot. I'll just call for help if you're there and you can take me home." Jack said somewhat jesting.

"Ha, ha sir. Unless I was also injured badly, I'd get you home without you having to worry if I'd try to eat you as you're thinking." Seras said seriously and also jokingly.

"What is the worst you've even been injured? If you're comfortable about talking about it." Jack asked as they were traveling in the elevator.

"During sword practice over a year ago, or was it longer? Oh well, anyway, the General ended up cutting me pretty badly, though not on purpose. I was still learning how to use a sword at the time and though I wouldn't have really died, I was wounded bad enough I needed help, so…."

"He offered and…" Jack said rolling a hand.

"Yeah." Seras said shrugging. "Um, did the General talk to you about wanting to possibly bring a friend of his here to help?"

"He said something about another vampire he wanted to have come here, only because that Integra lady had some issues with the girl. General Hammond and I are still talking about it." Jack said as they got off.

"Oh, okay Sir." Seras said.

"You don't approve?" Jack asked.

"No, quite the opposite actually. She is very dear to the General and with the connection, I can feel why. The two love each other deeply, but in the father daughter sense and she even likes me, which make her feel better about herself knowing that she isn't alone being what she is."

"She really is over forty years old, but is still thinking she is a teenager?" Jack asked.

"Still looks like one, as do I even though I am twenty." Seras said as they entered.

The General had his two blades out and against his arms as Daniel was using a Egyptian saber. Some people were still working out while others were watching, though not taking bets even though the base was well known at doing so for many things. Daniel was on the attack, trying to get through the General defense with little avail.

"Interesting swords." Jack said.

"Unique actually Sir. He has many books talking about swords, pictures and how to make them and this sword is not in any of them. And he's sure he's never seen anything like it in all his years. He did come up with it himself too." Seras said. "Says he got the idea of sorts from some games and sci-fi movies."

"Why is he on the defense?" Jack asked.

"He's really still learning to use the swords." Seras said.

"Makes sense. Guess they are done." Jack said as they bowed to each other.

"Hey Seras, Sir." the General said wiping his face and neck with a towel like Daniel was.

"Hey. Have fun Daniel?" Jack asked.

"A bit. I'm not used to doing all the attacking. We've been at it for over an hour and not once did I get close to hitting him." Daniel said as he wiped his sword off and then put it away in its case. "I'm just glad he's a friend."

"I'd rather not kill unless I have no choice." the General said putting his sword away. "So, what's up Sir?"

"Well, Hammond has been talking to your boss, Sir Integra. Still trying to get use to hearing that. Anyway, depending on what happens with Hellsing business, Hammond would like to put you two on a team to go off world like we do." Jack said.

"Sounds appealing." the General said. "What do you think Seras?"

"Not everyday you can go to another planet. I like it. If Sir Integra allows it, we should do it." Seras said.

"I'm not going to be the team leader am I?" the General asked with reluctance.

"No, a Colonel Stykes Ferguson will be the leader." Jack said with a small smile.

"Ferguson?" the General and Seras asked.

"I thought you might say that. Your Captain Peter Ferguson's brothers son works here. When Hammond learned more about Stykes background, he felt that the Colonel would be the best bet for you two to team up with. Apparently Hammond also talked to your Captain who agreed to the idea." Jack said.

"That sounds cool." the General and Seras said.

"Teams are normally consist of four people, but one guy quit to go be with his new child. Understandable really and the Colonel didn't mind letting the man leave. So when you join, it will be a five man team." Jack said.

"You mean four guys and Seras." the General said correcting him. "Sir."

"Fine, you want to get technical, it is two guys and three girls." Jack said not seeing the General groan inwardly and Seras smirk. "I'll let Hammond know you said yes while you two go see the Colonel."

Daniel took them to the Colonel's office where the other three members were talking as Jack went to Hammond's office.

Colonel Stykes was a fifty something 6 foot tall Air Force officer with brown eyes, brown far left side parted hair and a mustache man. He wasn't married, unless you called his career that, loved to hunt, travel and play golf. Obviously British in descent just by his accent.

Former Navy Seal, Lieutenant and second in command of SG-7, Teygan Sobiet, was a 5'11, 30 years old, hard trained and tough looking woman who despite what she had been, looked very beautiful anyway even with her muscle mass. If not for the pretty face, hair and tone of voice that showed she was female, you wouldn't be able to tell by seeing the trunk portion of her body that was almost completely flat but still bulky looking from heavy workouts and training. Very red hair styled much like Major Carters, yet longer, bright red eyes like her hair and not married either nor did she wear any jewelry or looked to have at any time in her life. She was really into sports and hard activities, and loved guns, fast cars, whether driving or working on them and training. She also took lessons on and off with Teal'c and had enough medical training to keep someone alive until a doctor could deal with the injury or injuries. Her background seemed to be of Russian and a Texan like descent making her accent strange but not enough you couldn't understand her thankfully. No family of her own other than her parents and one grandparent, and because of her life style and career choice, she was still a virgin and proud of that fact. The General later told her that she would get along with another friend he had, who was also a gun and car lover, and also still sure, with no relationship interest in life.

The scientist for the team who also was skilled like Doctor Jackson, though not as greatly and better at scientific issues and also a civilian, was a another 5'11 woman, 27, long flowing black hair with her banks covering her forehead while the rest was straight back to just her neck and shoulder line along with either side of her head. Wore thin metallic black rimmed glasses that gave her that attractive librarian look, which added the effect with her piercing green eyes, and though active enough to easily do her job, looked like she weighed a hundred pounds at most with a chest size just a cup and a half under Seras. Her descent was Japanese American with no slanted eyes and she had no accent seeing as she came from Nebraska. Lara Haruka was between boyfriends because she was much like Daniel and Carter were, workaholics who didn't know when to find a life or relax. She tended to have her face in a book a lot more than Daniel, unless she was on a computer or doing something dealing with science.

They all introduced themselves to each other and then the General and Seras sat down in the office. Seras and the General sat by each other on a small couch while the other two ladies sat in small comfy desk chairs like the Colonel had behind his desk.

The Colonel was looking forward to working with them, seeing as he talked to his uncle recently and got told about the two, at least what could be said on the phone seeing as it was an overseas call, before talking to Hammond who had just recently talked to Sir Integra about them. In his mind, if his uncle said they were okay, more Seras because of what she was, then he had no problems. It wasn't the first time he had heard about her.

Teygan was glad to have them, more the General because she had a new sparring partner who she would be able to not hold back on, as long as she didn't go for his head. The General chuckled nervously but agreed to spar with her when he had time.

Lara, though more scientist than the fields Daniel had, was interested in talking to the two, more about them as to what they were and such seeing as Daniel didn't want to talk about his Immortality, but in a friendly way to the two when they felt comfortable to talk. The General didn't mind and Seras said she would to, even though there really wasn't much to talk about in some ways.

"Well, now that we have gotten acquainted, we can all go back to whatever it is that needs to be done for the day. There is a mission, or suppose to be one in a few days for our team, but I hear it may be pushed to next week depending on various things that don't deal with us." Stykes said. "So, any questions?"

"Do we get to carry our own weapons or only what we can pick Sir?" Seras asked. "As to mission requirements or something like that."

"You can use whatever you want, within limits. Teygan has wanted to take more than what she usually carries with her on many occasions, but most of our missions are to look around as most other teams do, unless we are backup or helping save another team or something." Stykes said.

"My favorite weapon is the S&W M500 hand cannon." Teygan said with a smile as she used her hands to aim at something that wasn't there. "When I hit, more often than not, the target rarely gets up. The Colonel and Lara here use standard issue weapons. The P-90 is good, but I like something with a punch to it."

"About the same here." the General said showing his large caliber guns, that he could almost swear made Teygan salivate over. "Custom jobs with custom bullets."

"I got to try one of these sometime." Teygan said as she admired it with her hands and eyes closely.

"I'll let you, but it should be on a day where you have the next few days off." the General said with a frown of worry.

"Why is that?" Teygan asked not looking from the weapon she was still examining.

"I'm going to go out on a wing here and suspect it is because she'll injure herself the moment it recoils." Stykes said checking the other one out.

"Yeah. They were made for an entirely different sort of enemy and at a time where I actually was able to handle them better. I can still use them, but I have to be very careful as well." the General said. "Even when I screw up, my hand heals pretty quickly."

"Damn. Now that is a bullet." Teygan said looking at one of them she pulled from the clip with amazement. "This baby packs more of a punch than my M500."

"Miss Victoria." Stykes said getting her attention. "Colonel O'Neill says you have a surprising weapon of your own."

"Um, yes Sir." Seras said with a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now I know what you are, and have no problem with it. Peter has told me a few things here and there. I won't deny I even read a few books and looked up information on vampires. Even if you weren't a vampire, I would have still looked up what I could on you anyway, since it is standard for any commanding officer." Stykes said as Seras agreed. "I was even given some background on you from your other commander, Sir Integra. And if it not for the fact that I am family because of Peter, she wouldn't have given me any information."

"I understand perfectly Sir. You're, wanting to see my Harkonnen cannon then Sir?" Seras asked.

"Colonel O'Neill isn't a prankster of sorts, at least not on a grand scale and rarely lies when it comes to serious issues." Stykes said. "It depends on the situation. Anyway, my point here is, though I do want to see your weapon, and even after reading what I have and reading your file, I still find the fact you can hide something inside yourself….um…"

"Disgusting Sir?" Seras asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, far from it. More like, unbelievable even when I see it. Sir Integra tried to explain it to me, but it is something I cannot seem to grasp." Stykes said very flustered. "Not much into sci-fi movies or shows, so I don't have much to think of an example as someone suggested I try doing. Can't even recall the movie Colonel O'Neill told me to check out."

"I can show you here Sir, if you want. I don't carry it loaded unless I have to, and even then, I move so fast I can load it at the same time I remove it if in the middle of battle." Seras said standing as she opened her coat.

The lining looked normal for a moment and then suddenly changed to the deep dark void of liquid like blackness that the General missed having the ability to do. Half way through pulling it out, Stykes fainted. Teygan almost looked ready to drool. No one moved, though Seras finished removing it and set it aside while the others got down and put him back in his chair.

"I'm still learning the medical field again, but I am pretty sure he fainted." Seras said after doing a small check. "Breathing and pulse are for the most part, normal."

"You still carry those smelling salts Seras?" the General asked as she pulled them from a pocket and waved them under the Colonel's nose.

The man woke up extremely startled and very embarrassed at what happened. Seeing as he was feeling better and wanted to avoid not only a trip to the infirmary, but also any questions from his team, he went on with checking out her weapon with a lot of shock, though Teygan was really impressed and hugged a startled Seras begging her to give it a try on the firing range, with Seras holding her. Little talk was done afterward after she put the weapon away and then they went different directions for the day planning on meeting up a few hours before the mission, unless the met beforehand. With all of that out of the way and the Colonel needing an aspirin, the day was about over and the two were allowed to go home for the day, even though there was several hours before night came, just so they could talk to Integra further.

Awhile before they got home to talk to Integra, she was on the phone again to Alucard while watching Lance play with some Lego's the General had. She was afraid at first that Lance would try and eat them, and obviously choke to death, back when he brought them home at the Hellsing Manor. The whole telepathy thing with him and Seras worked a lot better than she expected, but was extremely grateful for it. Lance knew not to try and chew or eat anything unless they said it was okay. Other than stuff already pointed out, he had yet to disobey. He was a extremely bright and talented child, who only took a few months to realize colors. He couldn't make complex things, but a simple windshield, a steering wheel, on a long brick with wheels in the front and back was a achievement. Still in that child stage where though, where he found breaking things fascinating, he'd build walls and put large flat blocks on top, then smash it. Since it was rather hard to break Lego's, it worked out well. Integra couldn't help but ask when she saw the massive amount he had at home, if he was in his right mind at all, since he admitted to loving play with them. Seras only joined it at the time to spend time with Lance, plus the added fact of seeing what went through the General's mind at the time. His ideas for things were rather surprising. Though he had never let anyone other than Seras and Integra see it, he had made a large picture with a massive set of Lego's of himself. And he had been doing it since before Integra was born, which is why it was barely finished. Kept changing the outfit and hair style. He did build a life sized version of the General Lee, which he had to paint the said blocks orange and a few others at the time when the Dukes of Hazzard came on. Showed it to few people and never to any news people or agencies.

"Alucard, report?" Integra ordered.

"There is little to report new Master. The pitiful humans that caused crimes have dwindled down to numbers below what it was before the insane Major attacked this country. It was so boring I went up further north, all the way to Scotland." Alucard said.

"I see. Did you find anything?" Integra asked as she refrained from telling Lance to build more instead of smashing it apart again.

"The same. Aside from a werewolf I encountered." Alucard said as he relayed his report.

"Hmm. The General might be interested to hear that." Integra said.

"I have visited Mel'thena several times as well. They came across even less and had few problems at her establishment." Alucard said. "Business is growing again, so she is especially happy."

Integra's eye twitched and Alucard laughed as he felt her displeasure. Especially with Alucards next words.

"The Wild Geese have been keeping watch through their various means, since Walter is not here to do so with the computers. Doing different shifts to help out around here and checking out any rumors during the day. Those not working end up at her place each night. They are her best customers." Alucard said with a laugh. "I have even frequented the place a few times. Would you like to know…."

"Anything else of importance servant?" Integra growled as she was sure a vein was visibly throbbing on her forehead while she really restrained herself from exploding.

He told her a few things, mostly other calls and some minor issues about certain repairs before she was satisfied and said they'd hopefully be back home soon. His last words was him asking again if she was interested in his activities, in which she only hung up the phone, gently. Lance looked at her, and she said she was fine, just had business back home to deal with, that he would one day understand since he'd be dealing with it when he took over. Muttering about how she really could use a cigar, she had Walter get her some tea as she looked over some faxes sent from Hellsing Manor.

"So, you'll be going off to other planets." Integra said as they sat in the living room, her drinking tea as the other two were sitting on a love seat holding Lance. "I talked to Stykes Ferguson earlier if you didn't already know."

The General was drinking a tall glass of chocolate milk, which Seras was as well, since she was now able to drink and eat for some reason, and since Alucard wasn't there to, check her out per say, no one knew anything of why nor did Seras. She still had to drink blood, but was happy to eat again, though it seemed to be small meals otherwise she got sick. Was able to eat a almost rare steak, but couldn't hold down the salad. Even licking her favorite salad dressing was too much. Walter was sitting in a reclining chair like Integra was, drinking tea as well as he was listening.

"Yes Sir." they said.

"When did life change from dealing with creatures of the night to this?" Integra muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "On the bright side of this development, and I know that you entering my life started all this General so don't say anything."

"Okay." the General said with a shrug.

"The bright side is that life is actually much better in many ways. I am enjoying relaxing, somewhat, and even being a mother despite the fact it still surprises me daily. However, it will not surprise me when our true jobs are called for us to stand yet again. At least it seems we will not have to deal with Section 13 anymore or Iscariot." Integra said setting her empty cup aside. "Alucard says there is no signs of any enemies that Hellsing deals with, even though life has begun returning to England as norm."

"I've seen some of the news feeds lately. It is amazing how well it has all been covered up so far as a large scale terrorist attack." the General said.

"Mel'thena reported that everything she found out while looking around the city with her fledgling, much to my surprise, but during the same time Alucard was looking so that they had a alibi to ensure they didn't get attack, there was nothing. She only did it because she still looks human and was able to ask some questions here and there since Alucard basically can't without causing mass fear. Mel'thena explained it was easier to use her feminine wiles to get answers instead of fear. " Integra said. "Though I am sure he could if I strongly ordered, he'd figure out some way to screw it up because he hates trying to not scare people if at all possible."

"See, those two are good for something and not evil." the General said as Integra rose her eyebrow. "Well, aside from the mass sexual issue."

"Yes. If not for the fact they don't get pregnant and try not to, I would intervene. You two having a child, I can deal with. Them, not a good idea." Integra said. "She did say that she found out about there possibly being a true vampire in hiding somewhere, but dismissed it as rumor after learning nothing else for three days. Alucard looked around, but didn't find anything conclusive. Went so far as to looking around Scotland on a rumor there, but still got nowhere other than finding a werewolf."

"He must have enjoyed that battle." Seras said.

"He would have, but didn't only because the man was with many children." Integra said. "Alucard probed the mans mind from a distance and confronted the man late at night when the man had turned into a werewolf. I am still very surprised because the man ended up being one of the few Lycans that I have heard of that was able to not only talk, but also had total control of themselves even during that full moon night. General, you know this man as Peter apparently."

"Peter's in Scotland?" the General said surprised. "Hmm, I really didn't know where he was lately. He's always liked kids and wants some of his own, but can't for obvious reasons. Last I heard he was in Canada, I think. What happened?"

"Alucard didn't attack him because Peter did know you and allowed Alucard to search his mind. I must admit I was shocked to hear the lengths the man went to in order to keep from attacking someone by having a friend chain him to the wall inside a silver bar lined cell. Once morning came, the man was let go for the day to go back to working with the children in the orphanage." Integra said. "Even said it has gotten easier over the vast many years to control his feral side, as he put it. But still has himself locked away in that cell just in case."

"Yeah, he is a nice guy and goes to great lengths as you said to keep from eating or attacking anyone. Apparently eating a few steaks or so before a full moon helps get through the night. Even took out some of his own kind before, at least the ones that were feral." the General said.

"General, there is a call for you." one of the maids said as she brought him the phone.

"Oh thanks." the General said taking it. "Yes?"

"General. I am coming into your driveway soon. Meet me outside, alone." Balalaika said. "And for the moment, please say nothing to whoever you are with currently if possible."

"Okay." the General said getting up slowly with surprise on his face just because of who it was. "Wait, is this a joke? You tend to barely leave that country. I mean you're usually…"

"General, do you know me to make jokes?" Balalaika asked with a serious tone.

"Right. Stupid of me to ask. I'm going outside for a moment. I'll tell you who it is and such afterward." the General said.

Seras already knew who it was and stayed behind because she heard the conversation and would only come with after he said so since it seemed very important he go alone by the tone of Balalaika voice.

"I'll tell Sir Integra more about what we do and have seen while you're out." Seras said waving a hand for him to leave.

Once outside, the General stood in the large driveway he had, already having put the phone back since she hung up on him. A large BMW limo, red in color, pulled up but stayed a good distance from the house itself and him. A Jeep Cherokee that was a rental like the Toyota Coupe, pulled up and parked a bit behind the limo as several men got out and waved hands for them to come no further. Lara Croft got out of the Jeep holding the large katana he gave her and Revy got out of the other vehicle holding a pair of rarely seen cutlasses made katana style by the General himself. A familiar engine caught his attention and all the confusion left his mind and face as a smile broke out at the sight of a 1967 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT 500, blue with white racing stripes pulled up and dashed around all the other vehicles, much to the surprise of the others, and pulled up a few feet from him.

"Hey Rally, long time no see. What brings you here?" the General asked as she got out. "Looking great as usual."

"I wish I was here on a friendly visit." Rally Vincent said as she pulled her CZ-75 and put it to his head, to which he only raised an eyebrow. Other than fear, tears were in her eyes along with anger as she spoke. "But who the fuck is Diego? I've been told to come here and kill you, totally dead, or else May, her husband, my father, several friends and everything I own besides my car will be killed and destroyed!"

It was obvious he was thinking and totally calm as Balalaika walked over. Before he could say or do anything, Rally was knocked out with a quick chop to the back of her head and then Balalaika was kissing him.

"Balalaika, you're a pretty woman and all and I won't deny I thought about getting together with you once…" the General said as she backed off with a smile. "Not a bad kisser either, but I'm already involved…."

"Sorry General, but I had to do that at least once before I had to do this." Balalaika said as she pulled her gun and shot him dead in the chest two times.

The last thing on his mind besides being extremely confused was that once he woke, there had better be a damn good explanation. The other was being shot helped get rid of the blood he felt building up rapidly in him again.

Balalaika cursed as she was hit with a spray of blood from the chest wounds that really surprised her since that had never happened before, even though she had killed people this way before.

Seras felt the confusion and surprise that the General radiated in their link, but gave it little notice as she told Integra of what was going on in her life dealing with her abilities and the SGC. When the link terminated because of being shot, she ran out of the room as Integra and Walter also rushed after hearing gun shots. All three ran out seeing several people around, along with Revy and Lara who were standing next to the General's dead body with Balalaika. Seras walked over ignoring the guns of the two men who worked with Balalaika that were pointed at Integra and Walter. Only because Seras told them to please wait did Walter not start using his wires. Integra got the telepathic message that something was wrong in a way they didn't see.

"What the hell is going on?" Seras asked as she stopped short of the General's body.

Balalaika raised a finger while walking up to her close enough their chest touched as she was holding a cell phone to her face. Seras almost looked down but didn't as Balalaika told her to read her mind quickly and took a note that was handed to her in a hand that was away from the camera in the Mustang's windshield that was pointed out. Seras also noticed, not only by the smell, but by seeing blood on Balalaika's coat that the General must have been about to have, a bloody moment.

"I'm here Diego." Balalaika said as she hit the speaker phone.

"I see that." a dark voice with a heavy Mexican accent said over the line. "From four different angles too. Where is the vampire girl I've heard of?"

"I'm standing a few feet in front of her…" Balalaika was saying when Seras disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Diego yelled over the line so loud Balalaika had to hold the phone away. "I lost video feed except for in the Mustang!"

"The vampire girl attacked us and knocked all the other vehicles over. We were barely able to stop her." Balalaika said as she made a motion that Diego saw from the Mustang she was in front of. "The portable camera is being set up now…"

"Why wasn't it ready for this possibility to begin with?" Diego yelled. "I want to see what is going on right now?"

"One of my men is working on it. I'm staying in front of the Mustang to assure you that I'm not trying anything." Balalaika said as one of the men came over and put a tripod on the ground nearby and started hooking up a portable video camera set.

"I want to see the vampire girl!" Diego yelled.

"Unless you didn't already know, vampires don't show up in mirrors and are not able to be captured on cameras." Balalaika said with a roll of her eyes. "So unless you want to see a silver cross sticking out of the ground with blood around it…"

"Show me! Then show me the General's body!" Diego yelled. "And what the hell is taking so fucking long?"

"Sorry Diego, but we are hired killers amongst other things, not trained camera crews. Hotel Moscow can do a lot, but usually hires others to do camera work and other mundane stuff." Balalaika said as her man dropped the battery, on purpose and then put it in wrong only to put it in right the next second.

The camera came on showing the ground near Balalaika's feet and then swung up to show her face still holding the phone. She told him what to go to first where he swung around to show a few men knocked down and some bullet casings glinting in the sunlight. The Jeep was rolled over a few times as was the Toyota that was also knocked back several feet where a few men lay. A couple other men were standing by, what had to be the body of the vampire girl because there was a silver cross with a pointed end standing out above the ground with blood around it along with several bullet holes of blood on an invisible body and the limo was on its side near her. Turning back around as requested, the man walked over a couple dozen feet away where Balalaika and the two girls were dragging the General's body.

"Why and where are you dragging his body?" Diego asked suspiciously.

"Because I already know when a Immortals head is cut off, there is a energy show that causes a lot of damage to anything nearby. Though I have never met Miss Vincent until now, I have detailed information on her and know she would go ballistic if her car was damaged. If I do have to kill her, I'd rather do so and take the car myself. It is very nice and a original Shelby Mustang." Balalaika said stepping away as the camera moved to look at the General's body. "And though I have never met this Miss Vincent, I do have respect for her and her job. Most young women her age can't do what she has been doing. And she is lying about her age to begin with."

Heavy weighted chains were put down and around, keeping the General on his knees with him sitting on his heels and head down near his chest. As the two girls backed away, it was apparent on the camera and to everyone else that once the man awoke, he wasn't going to be able to move or get up.

"Why is there tape over his mouth? That wasn't there before." Diego asked.

"You have made me do something to someone I respect and admire very much, and one of the few men I admit I do have personal feelings for." Balalaika said darkly. "Since I have no choice but to kill him, I don't want his last words to be cursing me and neither does these ladies. While you may hold this personal grudge against him, we'd rather not hear you two shout at each other."

His eyes opened and he was unsure of where he was or what was going on as he came back to life. Looking up, he saw three woman, one of which was the lady in red who attacked and shot him moments ago and the other two holding swords. When he realized he couldn't move and that his mouth was covered, he panicked and tried to move anyway and yell past the thick duct tape.

"Ah General. It is so good to see you again." Diego said over the phone as it was pointed at him and the man laughed. "I have been wanting to kill you for so long, I've forgotten how long it has been. Ah, well. Unfortunately, I can't be there myself to do it and gain all that knowledge you have in that damned head of yours. Seeing as I plan to be the last Immortal standing and to gain the ultimate prize, I'll come for these lady friends of yours later, or get it from another Immortal who killed them. I was hoping that Miss Vincent would have shot you, but alas…"

"Can we get on with this please?" Balalaika asked with a bit of urgency. "There is other people in his house and they may be calling the police, even with the scrambler we have set up. Though with the limo knocked around, it may not be working anymore. I don't want to deal with them…"

"Fine, fine. Just seeing him die finally after all these years will be enough." Diego said with a happy sigh and laugh. "Ladies, if you would please. And make sure the camera gets it showing his head fall off."

"I'll do it." Revy said as her voice broke. "I know what that sword is and it shouldn't be tarnished with his blood."

"Thank you." Lara said looking away as she stifled a sob.

Revy put both blades to his throat as he was obviously begging for his life. Diego was laughing over the line and continued to do so as Revy took his head off with a cry of anger and frustration. They all stepped back as the camera man left the camera on the tripod quickly.

"You have all done your jobs well and I am a man of my word. The threats to your people and property have been removed. A word of warning though…." Diego said as the body started to float in the air and crackle with energy. "If you attempt to come after me for revenge, I will show no mercy…."

With everyone backing away, which included Rally being put into her car and it being moved backwards out into the bushes, Lara and Revy hit the ground as lightening hit them and around them. Balalaika had only seen a quickening once before and it wasn't much different than it was now, even though two screaming ladies was different since it was a man that it happened to the other time. Her cell phone shorted out and she tossed it as it blew up, happy to be rid of it, especially since it wasn't really hers to begin with. The three overturned vehicles sputtered as expected and had all sorts of problems as the energy lashed through them, taking out the cameras in them as well. The camera on the tripod exploded next as the energy died down and quit.

"Finally this damn shit is over." Balalaika muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "You can get up and bring him around now."

Seras removed the fake silver cross from her chest with a grunt and healed up as she stood. The General was brought out of the back of the limo after she turned it back over on its wheels, only wearing his black underwear.

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell are my clothes?" the General yelled. "And why in the hell did you shoot me?"

"It is a long story General." Balalaika said with a shrug as Seras came over and gave him his armored black coat.

All inside his house, with him only wearing a robe for the moment since he wanted answers first and a shower after, the only people not in the room were Balalaika's men, and some of the other people that worked in the house.

"Several bombs were placed in Hotel Moscow and one was placed in the Mother countries Moscow. We have yet to determine how such a act heinous was done." Balalaika said with anger. "They were very real and I was told to come and kill you at a specific time. That was just over a week ago."

"I was told the same." Lara said. "My house and friends, along with a few of the museums I work with in England had the same bombs. The worse part was that I would have been blamed for them."

"Basically, that fuck Diego had a bomb on our damned boat and in our Black Lagoon company office and home." Revy grumbled as she drank a beer since the General refused to let her smoke in his house, nor did he let Balalaika who really tried more than Revy to talk him out of it and let her anyway, but in the end relented. "If I didn't do what that fucking asshole said, I would be blamed for the bombings left in Moscow just like Balalaika would be. Plus some other damn shit they would do in my name and a bunch of other convincing shit. And if that failed, he had some hard fucking core mercenaries ready to come get me and the rest of the Black Lagoon company."

"And I've already told you what they did to me." Rally said as she held a pack of ice to the back of her neck. "There was a bounty on your head for over a million, which may or may not be there now, but it all turned out to be legal. He knew that if I killed you and gave up the money for your bounty, it would only make me feel worse."

"I am a very resourceful individual and have many contacts General, as you are already well aware. It didn't take long to learn I wasn't the only one to be called in on this hit. Because we all had those damned cameras installed in our vehicles, it was very difficult but not impossible to send messages to the rest with a plan of action." Balalaika said.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised with how it turned out. Pulling a fast one on you is almost impossible and few have lived to succeeded. So, why in the hell was I stripped of my clothes?" the General asked.

"I have known you a very long time General. With a few contacts I had, I was able to find another Immortal with your sort of build. He was quickly captured and temporarily killed, then with some help, made to look like you with a very convincing mask." Balalaika said. "He was tossed into the trunk and once I shot you and Seras read my mind and a note I gave her secretly, the plan went into action."

"I knocked over the vehicles and damaged the cameras, moving really fast obviously to get the job done, which worked in my favor naturally since I don't appear on cameras anyway. I took your body and put it in the trunk of the limo after removing your clothes and putting them on the other guy to make it look as real as possible. No one was actually hurt, but I made it look like it otherwise. Well, I was hurt because I had to get shot and then get that fake cross stabbed into my chest, but it was worth keeping you alive." Seras said grabbing his hand.

"If you two were watching, why didn't you try anything, even though things worked out in the end?" the General asked.

"Once Miss Victoria knocked over the other vehicles so the cameras didn't see us, Seras gave us the note." Walter said. "It was done in split seconds as the saying goes."

"And we stayed back and looked terrified when the camera was on us again." Integra said. "I have to admit, it took considerable restraint from ordering Walter to intervene. And even more acting on my part to look scared. Thinking Lance could be in trouble did help, but not by much."

"You practically deal with the devil daily, so scaring you is rather hard Sir Integra. Well, I do thank all of you for this, because you went to extraordinary lengths to save me." the General said shaking his head. "There isn't words to express my gratitude. I'm sorry to say the name Diego isn't even familiar…."

"You are very lucky General that this foolish man came to me as he did." Balalaika said. "I was able to have his call tracked along with the camera feeds despite the fact I told him Hotel Moscow didn't do such mundane task ourselves. I should hear from several friends very soon when he is captured. I was going to do something else to him, but seeing as you don't recall his name, I will have him brought here so you may deal with him as you wish, assuming you do remember him."

"Considering the trouble he's caused, whether I remember him or not, I think giving him to Alucard would be the best punishment." the General said with a smile. "Though I am sure you and Hotel Moscow could do something almost equally the same."

"Who's Alucard?" Rally asked since she didn't know who most of everyone was or what the General even did in the last few years.

"Oops. I shouldn't have said that out loud." the General said as Integra glared at him. "Sorry Sir Integra, but I forgot she's the only one here who doesn't know…you know…"

"General, I don't care if you're involved with aliens, I would just like to know what the hell is going on?" Rally asked ignoring the looks of several people, one of which wasn't Seras. "I didn't drive for several days to come here and go home not knowing why I went through all this shit."

"Miss Vincent, I am not sure if you can keep a secret, but something tells me otherwise if you know what the General is and have, somewhat unfortunately seen what Seras is." Integra said.

"Wait, I thought the whole vampire thing was joke and setup. I was knocked out most of the time, and May is able to set up small bombs that knock over things like cars without damaging them. At least not seriously." Rally said unsteadily as she saw the serious looks. "Wait, you people are serious. Um…uh…General…"

"Rally, this is Sir Integra Hellsing, from the Van Hellsing family line." the General said waving a hand. "Seras and I work for her, though Seras is more stuck there than I am. I take that back, we are both stuck there. Wait, that came out all wrong."

"Never mind General. Our family has been fighting evil creatures whether they live by day or night, mostly dealing with vampires. Miss Victoria was in the wrong place at a bad time, and if she wishes to tell you of the circumstances of her change, that is up to her. Needless to say, she is a true vampire, true Nosferatu, but one of the very few I trust with my life, even if I was bleeding to death." Integra said. "Normally, other measures I won't go into would be taken to ensure your silence but seeing as you are a friend of the General's, I would appreciate it if you would not talk about this to anyone."

"Here, this will make it more believable." the General said as he had the maid in the room grab the mirrored clock off the wall. "See, there is me and, not her."

Rally looked at it seeing herself behind the hands and numbers and then looked at it as it was pointed at the General and only showed him, though she saw Seras there beside him.

"Damn. I'd be placed in a strait jacket and shipped off to a nut ward within seconds, even by my friends." Rally said as she was trying to cope with what she heard and just saw. "I'm not saying any…."

"Rally?" the General asked as she looked to be spacing out for over a minute.

"This…Alucard isn't…." Rally began.

"A very formidable and imposing man for the formerly great Vlad Dracula." Balalaika said with a smile. "Not as great looking as the General, but still striking nonetheless."

"Forgive me Miss Balalaika, but when did you see my servant?" Integra asked.

"I was in your country on a small bit of personal business, somewhat before the incident that England is still recovering from." Balalaika said with the same smile. "He approached me one night saying he found my mind and body very striking. I knew something was off about him just by his mouth alone, that was bigger than it should have been along with the fangs. Plus he smelled greatly of blood. I told him I was uninterested and if he didn't leave, I would kill him without hesitation after I forced his balls down his throat. He laughed darkly like in horror movies and faded into the shadows of the ally nearby, saying he was genuinely surprised I had no fear. I didn't give it much thought after that until recently."

"I'm going to go lay down and hope to wake up finding out this was a really weird dream." Rally said walking out unsteadily and getting help from one of the maids. "God my head hurts."

"Why did you bring my sword back?" the General asked as he remembered seeing it on his desk.

"Someone broke into my house trying to steal it and then tried to attack me to get it. They wore a mask and I can't really say if it was a man or woman. After getting that call to come kill you, I figured it was better off in your hands." Lara said. "And if the unfortunate came to pass where I had to kill you, I'd rather do it with that sword. Sort of as a honor thing…"

"Creepy thought, but I understand and thank you for the sentiment." the General said and then sighed before taking a deep breath. "So, unless you want to go home right away, make yourselves at home and just as I told Sir Integra, you want to smoke, do it outside."

"General, you've forgotten, again, I gave up smoking for Lance." Integra said.

"Oh, right." the General said smacking himself in the forehead. "Rule still applies for the rest of you. And this is more for Revy, but rule still applies to anyone else here, you want to get drunk, make sure you aren't in here when you get sick. I do not care who you are, I will kick you ass, literally, if you ruin this rug, even if you are a woman. This was a very special gift."

Revy thought about seeing if he would really go through with it and decided by the look in his eyes, he was deadly serious. Plus Seras stated the General was dead serious.

The next couple of days went by rather well, the ladies still all there and nothing bad happening there or at the SGC. Lara spent some time admiring his vast collection of things he collected, some of which were important antiques, though most were weapons. She also looked up some information in old books, seeing as she had some ideas of places she wanted to explore but didn't have a lot of info like the General had.

Balalaika was outside a lot herself and actually enjoying not having to deal with issues back in Hotel Moscow as she got a suntan, much to the General's surprise. Her men were elsewhere and were not allowed to see this side of her, even thought they knew what she was doing. Even though the General had seriously thought her men would resent him for seeing this side of her, they actually respected him because she trusted him. The weather was different in Colorado and kinda reminded her of Russia because she had been in the South Pacific for so many years that the change of climate was welcome. Rally was still recovering from the hit to the back of her neck that Balalaika did apologize for and admitted she thought she used too much force at the time.

"General, phone call." one of the maids said as she entered the underground garage where he was helping Rally with her car.

"Be right there." the General said as he waved a dirty hand. "I serious hope this isn't another revenge thing. Okay, looks like you have a damaged wheel barring and a few other things to work on, that I can do, since Seras turned your Shelby on her side."

"Yeah, messed up the fuel line too." Rally grumbled from the chair she sat in by the car as she also looked at the engine under the hood. "You're lucky it is you, otherwise I'd press charges amongst other things."

"I'd give you mine, but my Shelby is bit a more tuned up, and all still original. Right off the factory floor, less than fifty miles. And since you tend to be on the less money side of life, getting repairs would be much more difficult than it is now for you." the General said as he wiped off his hands.

"Tempting offer, but I know you'd be glad to take my Shelby because I own her." Rally said then suddenly snapping her fingers. "Oh, I still have that coat you wanted."

"Then why haven't you sent it?" the General asked as he picked up the phone off the workbench nearby.

"I was hoping to see you again. You are my best client when you come around." Rally said with a smile.

"True. Hello, this is the General." the General said as he wrote on a clipboard of what he needed to do to Rally's car. "Okay, yeah, what? You've got to be kidding me! You already know I can play the stock market as much as I wish. How bad off am I? Seriously, that much? Alright, I'll get something done about it. Cancel all other payouts according to the backup plan until I get back to you. Thanks."

"Something you can't afford?" Rally asked rather surprised, since she had always known the General to be loaded, extremely loaded.

Back when she first met the General, she had some friends look into his background since the man bought a few hundred thousand dollars worth of guns. He checked out okay and he was seriously loaded then.

"That is an understatement." the General grumbled. "I've been helping Sir Integra a lot lately with her bills and such, and after what happened with that attack in England, I'm damn near broke! Right now, I got a little less than 500 million to my name. Been a damn long time since I've been that low on the money side."

"$500 million!" Rally exclaimed, twice. "And you are complaining of money trouble?"

"To just keep this place maintained, and I mean everything down to paying the help, buying food, cleaning stuff and just about anything else to get through a year, is a couple million right there. I got another hundred thousand plus spent on things that haven't even been sent to me because they aren't available to be released yet. Wait, it is more than that, but I can't recall how much more." the General said as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I need to open the vault and sell more art work."

"That barely cuts into…" Rally began.

"I'm helping with other things around the world and such. I'd say in three years, at my current rate of things going, I'll be broke." the General grumbled. "Need more money in the accounts to gain interest so keep me floating."

"Art sells extremely well. You place those in an auction, you can get a lot of money." Rally said as she followed him.

"Yeah, but it is very special art work, rare art work. Get the other's together. I'd rather not go over the story more than once. I'm going to take a shower and then change." the General said as he walked off shaking his head, leaving her confused.

An hour later, they were heading down two stories of stairs to a hallway that had several large vault doors.

"What is with all the vault doors?" Balalaika asked.

"Stores of different things. One is a bomb shelter of intense construction and value that was built back during the cold war which has been upgraded a few times. Ten feet of concrete and steel surround a foot thick lead wall that lines the vast vault itself. There is enough supplies ready and others to go in and such to last a hundred years if need be." the General said as he looked back and forth down the hallway. "Which has the art again?"

"You forgot the location of something you own, in a place like this?" Integra said as she glanced around.

"I haven't been down here in well over ten years. There is places in the house that I haven't been in or near in over fifty." the General stated as he walked down the hallway. "I know there is places in Hellsing Manor you haven't been to since you were a child Sir Integra. Ah, this should be it, probably."

"Why the hell hide art in a vault?" Revy asked. "It should be displayed. Even if it is shitty work."

"The art in here is done by only one person." the General said as he spun the combo and then entered a code, followed by a eye scanner and voice command while ignoring Revy's comments.

"A lot of security." Balalaika said.

"You'll soon see why." the General said.

"Oh, that person." Seras said as she realized who he meant.

"Most painting are done by one person General." Balalaika stated.

"Yeah, but those that have tried to copy this person's art have always failed for one reason or another. It'd be like trying to copy the Mona Lisa, a real art dealer would see the flaws. Got to really know the art world to fully understand what I meant about what I said." the General said. "Don't give them hints Seras."

"I'm not trying to." Seras said with a frown as he apologized thinking he saw her do something that made it look like that.

"You know who it is Miss Victoria?" Integra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You do have one of his paintings Sir Integra." Seras said. "The one of your father that is life like and you have in your room. Which thankfully survived the attack. The one that Alucard looks at sometimes."

"TG?" Integra said in surprise after it took a moment to think. "You have art done by TG?"

"You don't mean the TG who did an incredible painting of the Kremlin that still hangs in Moscow?" Balalaika said also in surprise as the General nodded and slowly opened the door. "All things considered, it should be no surprise you'd have the works of TG on hand. Been around long enough to have been there for the first painting."

"Who the hell is this TG?" Revy asked as she put her hands into her pockets.

"A special artist that is world renown but is so limited in some of his paintings that they are almost worth more than the Mona Lisa." Integra said.

"Some are more than the Mona Lisa." Balalaika stated.

"So, just someone with extreme talent in art." Revy said with a shrug. "Big fucking deal."

"That guy has been very elusive about who he really is. No one seems to know who the artist really is." Lara said with a certain smile as she appeared. "I have a few of his, done by the first through the fourth and a sixth. Just having a first puts your name at the top of the museum of art list people. I've had offers for them that would allow me to buy my land and everything on it a few times over."

"You must know who the artist is then." Integra said.

"Somewhat." Lara said with a small smile.

"I don't get it." Rally said as they waited for the General to find the light switch.

"Seras, can you find it for me." the General said after grumbling a few times and checking his pockets only to find he didn't have a light. "Must have left my pocket light upstairs."

"Sure." Seras said walking into the darkness.

"Whoever this TG person is, it is a family tradition that has been passed down from generation to generation." Integra said. "My father was painted by TG the 17th."

"It is thought that the family teaches their child or children art at a very young age, to continue the tradition." Balalaika said. "Even with my contacts and information network, I have never been able to learn much other than what the world knows. The only real fact that is truly known is a man has done all the paintings."

"I only wish I could have learned about the artist before my father passed on. There are two good works done by TG in the museum in England, one of Big Ben and another of the Tower of London back when it was first created." Integra said. "There is also a couple pictures done of first three Queens of England. But they are rarely presented and mostly you see copies made by another artist."

The light came on as Seras changed the single bulb in the small hallway that had a cabinet in the wall with extra bulbs. At the end of the hallway, no more than twenty feet in length, was a large black safe door.

"Why the hallway?" Lara asked.

"Building issues due to the bomb shelter, dealing with water and electrical lines." the General said as he did the combo and turned the wheel. "Ladies, you are the first people to actually be allowed to see this. Trust me when I say, you are getting a true honor here. Think, you becoming the leader of Russia and you the Queen of England."

Both ladies were rather surprised at how he put that."

"No one other than me has ever been in here." the General said as he was opening the door.

"Oh joy." Revy said.

"Revy please, you're walking into billions if not trillions of dollars worth of art." the General said with a glare that made her jump. "Something I take much pride in here."

Opening the door, they all walked into a room that had at least a hundred different paintings, most of landscapes, others of buildings or special areas like the Grand Canyon and the Great Pyramids, some of old boats and a few battleships and a couple other navy vessels. Important bridges, the Sears Tower, Twin Towers, things of that nature along with cars and even a few actors and actresses over the years. All were apparently behind glass that were made to keep them from being affected by the elements.

"Oh my god! This is the Titanic! And one of her as she was sinking. I've never seen this type of painting of her sinking like this." Lara said amazed and barely catching herself as she realized the secret of who it was wasn't being said yet. "It almost seems real."

"I am, technically a survivor of the Titanic." the General said. "Sad to see such a great ship lost. Told them it was stupid to say God couldn't sink her. I helped invest money into that ship too. Always wanted to try and have her brought up, rebuilt and all that, but being historic and all that other stuff…."

"General, even thought the painting style is right and even has the right signature, I don't think this is one of his." Integra said as she held a painting in a metal with glass frame that had a small plaque at the bottom with the name of what it was. "Unless it was a job done by you personally asking them."

"I was wondering where the hell that one went." the General said taking it from her. "That is not for sale, ever. This was suppose to be hanging in the library. Guess I forgot to bring it with me last time I was down here back in the late 80's. Been kicking myself for years thinking I lost it."

"What is the Space Battleship Yamato?" Lara asked as she glanced at the title on the plaque.

"A Japanese Anime. This is a painting, which is a TG, of that vessel from a cartoon series. Anime series actually." the General said with a smile. "I really like this one. Even drew up plans of building her, several times over actually. Hmm, maybe with my new job, I can talk to Carter about my idea."

"That one of the Enterprise A in your bedroom is really good too." Seras said.

"I've never heard or ever seen this artist ever do anything outside of reality." Integra said. "How are you sure that you know TG, any of them, did it?"

"You've been alive for so long, you must have met and know the whole family, or the ones still alive anyway. This one and that Star Trek vessel must have been special request." Balalaika said. "Who are they, or who is it currently?"

Seras cracked up as the ladies, minus Lara, looked at her.

"What is so funny Miss Victoria?" Integra asked with a glare.

"Sorry Sir Integra. You're going to have to tell them before I explode General." Seras said through a few giggles.

The General sighed as he shook his head.

"We'll come back here. I got more paintings to show you all." the General said as he walked out, leaving the Yamato picture behind, only to come back seconds later and smack himself in the head a few times as he called himself and idiot and moron. Revy patted him on the back and agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Even though they asked and Seras went elsewhere to laugh, the General said nothing. Opening another door on the top floor, they stepped into the painting room that had the people paintings. Seras came back in as the others were looking.

"Hmm, a picture of me. Still very good." Lara said.

"These are all of women." Balalaika said.

"A lot of women." Revy said with some interest. "I don't know much about art, but I see that all these women, with a few exceptions, knew who was painting them as they watched the artist."

"How in the hell did a picture of me get in here?" Rally exclaimed. "I've never even met the artist!"

The General imitated himself using a camera on her.

"This was done from a picture of me working on my gun? In my house?" Rally said as she realized the background. It didn't take long for her to realize why he had it. "You gave whoever this TG is…..my picture, so you'd have, something to remember me by when I am gone."

"Yeah, for the most part." the General said with a sad sigh.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Integra asked aloud to herself as she looked at the first painting of a particular woman.

"Because that is the vampire chick I married all those vast many years ago that I told you about when I arrived at your place." the General said standing behind Integra.

"Not a very pretty woman." Balalaika said seeing it as well.

"I've seen better looking wh…" Revy began only to shut up as the General gave her a particular glare that made her know to shut up, otherwise he would seriously punch her. And probably toss her out a window.

"Back then, beauty was difficult to keep. Less hygiene and such." the General said with as he tried not to think about what Revy was going to say. "No offense Balalaika, but most people might find your appearance, hideous in some ways. Beauty isn't everything and other than the fact I knew you before what happened, I find the scars rather becoming myself."

"Thank you General." Balalaika said with a small smile.

"How did this TG person paint a woman who was long gone before any picture of her could be even made to copy from General?" Integra asked than said. "You know who the artist is and was able to describe your former wife in enough detail they were able to create this. Not surprising considering the talent the family has. Who are they General?"

The man shook his head as he closed his eyes and then rubbed his nose.

"Forgive me for what I am about to say, but you woman are a sad bunch considering your reputations." the General said as the women glared at him, minus two of them. "How could I possibly have all these original paintings, which are enough money to buy a country?"

They still didn't get the idea even after a minute.

"TG is short for, The General." the General said with a sigh.

"He did do these. I was present when he painted me." Lara said pointing at her picture after the ladies continued to not say anything, yet looked like they didn't believe him. "I have another one sort of like it back at home, but it is of me in a dress, which I rarely do. And that was only because he begged."

The General looked at the ladies who were still trying to believe he was the artist and waited for an response he never got.

"Someone shoot me." the General grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I am sure he was kidding Rebecca." Balalaika said as she put her hand on Revy's as she went for one of her guns.

"TG really stands for, The General, which obviously, or in this case, is not obviously enough." the General grumbled. "Okay, some of you don't think I am being serious or probably want proof. Think about it this way, how could a family truly teach the next generation to paint the same way, over and over, for a very damn long time. Sure, there is subtle differences here and there, but the basic technique hasn't really changed. Here, I can and want to prove it personally. Since you are all ladies I really like, and or love, I will do each of you in different settings. I planned on doing one of you with you behind your desk Sir Integra, but that asinine Major screwed everything up. While I am at it, I can also get Helena, Rip and Seras like I have been wanting. And another of you."

"Me?" Rally said.

"Laying on the hood of your car like your asleep. That way I catch the essence of you and your car together." the General said.

The ladies agreed, other than because they wanted proof and if it was true, they wanted to see his talent, though Revy was only doing it because the General asked even though she didn't really care. The thought of a family doing so, generation to generation did seem far fetched now too.

Seeing as the SGC, Hammond mostly thought the General needed the time he asked for, to work out the problem he had recently with this Diego guy, Hammond pushed SG-7's mission back till next week, giving him more than enough time to get the paintings done and to wait till Diego was brought to them in four days. By the end of week, they heard Diego should arrive with some of Balalaika's people by the afternoon, so he was outside waiting for them to pull up while painting Rally.

Integra he did first with her in the library at his desk, holding a sleeping Lance while looking at a piece of paper as though it was important with the other hand. Remembering her desk, he did a good job of putting it in the place of his while also adding her chair, which he was only familiar with because he sat in it and looked at it many times during her pregnancy stint where he was in charge. She loved it and they all were impressed, and still shocked, but believed him then. He'd put the background of her office in later when they went back to England.

Balalaika was in her red outfit she usually wore, sitting in the front seat of one of his 57 Chevy Bel Airs, convertible version with the top down. He did it with her looking at him as though he was in the passenger seat when he was actually outside the car with the right door open to give him the right angle, perspective and get her legs in just right. The smile was only difficult because he could tell it had different meanings, one of amusement, one of danger, one of happiness, and one of arousal. Her left arm was on the door, with the window down, and she held her head up with a few fingers on her face. It sometimes took a lot to impress her, and this was one of those cases.

Revy he did while she was out sleeping in one of the lounge chairs by the pool, in her normal outfit of short shorts, the tank top and her guns on her hips, plus her boots. To add to the effect, he put a cigarette in her mouth, but not lit and she slept the entire time he painted. Her having her sunglasses on and a beer on the patio table did help the scene and not having an umbrella there made it even better for the shadowing. She was surprised when she saw it and liked it despite not seeming to care much. One of the reasons it was rather easy to paint her while she was sleeping was because she had been drunk at the time.

Helena had him do her while she was reading under a tree she liked to read under. She about finished the book by the time he got done and truly loved it since it was rather difficult to see herself without one of those special mirrors and that was the only time she could.

Rip was adventurous and liked looking around and exploring, which she did when she was younger with him back before he took off and despite how things were now, regretted it every time he thought about how he wished he didn't. Catching her in hiking boots, knee high shorts, black fingerless gloves along with a tight blue t-shirt and backpack while riding a 21 speed mountain bike was what he ended up doing. He did it with her pedaling down his driveway and the mountain in the background. She liked it, and was proud and happy for him, but otherwise didn't find it all that interesting.

For Seras, it took him a good hour to think of something and then pretty much all day to get it done. BG learned about what he was doing and requested he do one with her in it, which gave him an idea. Seras did want one exclusively of her, and seeing as they had a lot of time and many years, he could do several after the one he had in mind. BG was parked in the vast driveway with one of the blue spruce trees on her right side, with the left facing him as he painted. Seras was in her Hellsing outfit and had her cannon out on the top of the car as though she was aiming at something in the distance as she looked down the barrel. BG had her fifty cal guns in the front fenders out and also pointed that direction for added effect. Not having to rest and being able to talk helped Seras get through the many hours it took to finish it. In the end, she liked it, but also didn't because her face was barely in the picture. BG liked it though and wanted more done at some point.

Rally was in her black pants, white shirt with her black leather jacket and sunglasses on, plus boots as she rested back on the windshield of her Shelby with her hands behind her head and legs crossed. He got the angle of the sun just right as evening was coming, but still up enough to really show Rally in the right light. He was just about done when a black Cadillac limo came into the driveway and Balalaika walked out next to him.

"Another impressive work General. I have to say, if we weren't such good friends, I'd probably take you home with me and make you paint to get me more money." Balalaika said.

"That would be cruel, but I can understand why you'd do it." the General said as he set down his stuff after signing it. "You got some dangerous operations, amongst other things. Send me a good large pic of Hotel Moscow and I'll do that."

"I'd love to see that General. Ah, he's here finally." Balalaika said as they walked over and a man was pulled out from the back of the limo and tossed onto the ground. "Hello Mr. Diego. You have dangerously underestimated me and Hotel Moscow."

The man had a strong Mexican decent, not only by his dark skin and accent, but also from his outfit that sort of made him look like Pancho Villa, but without the rug like coat and bullets. Despite looking like he might be overweight, the man was 5'10 and looked more like someone a linebacker could be but wouldn't want to mess with. He had just over a five o'clock shadow with the mustache that went down either side of his mouth to somewhat under his chin.

"Screw you, you fucking bitch." Diego spit out as he was hauled to his feet and held by two men as he saw the ladies he blackmailed into killing their friend coming up. "I got what I wanted, so no matter what you do, I'll just survive and one day escape and get my revenge."

"I could just kill you." Balalaika said as she crossed her arms and blew out smoke from her mouth and flicked ashes in his direction.

"Yeah, but then I would have had an easy way out of this. I don't want to die, but I ain't afraid either bitch." Diego said in a challenging tone.

"I would like to have the pleasure of making you pay for what you did and the threats you made." Balalaika said with a sly smile. "But sadly, your fate is not for me to decide. Someone with more threatening ideas has that privilege."

"Putting me in jail?" Diego said mockingly as he laughed. "Been there, done that. My friends in Mexico will come get me the moment I am put away."

"I never said jail." Balalaika stated with a smug smile.

"Oh, so these bitches are going to deal me huh?" Diego said with a laugh. "Go for it ladies, I'd love to have you take my head. All those thoughts and memories becoming part of you. I've fucked and killed younger…."

"Ugh." Lara said in disgust. "I'd rather burn you alive."

"I'd take him back and have him tied to the back of the Black Lagoon, then drag him across the ocean until there was nothing left for even the fish to eat." Revy said as she pulled one of her guns and put it to the mans head. "But not before I filled his fucking head so full of lead he might just sink our boat."

"Revy." Balalaika said with a look that was only using her eyes and she didn't move her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Revy said pulling her gun back and then punching the man in the face so hard a tooth came out. "Fucking asshole! You're lucky I'm not the one you're dealing with! I'd like nothing better than to stick a gun up your ass and hear you scream…."

"We get it Revy. Hello Diego." the General said as he walked out from the other side of the limo so the man could see him. "Sorry to say, I still haven't got a clue who you are even after seeing you."

"You're suppose to be dead!" Diego said as he was dragged to his feet.

Balalaika held her hand up and the men who were holding him let him go. Everyone figured the man would go after the General, and even he thought that. When Diego turned and punched one of the men out as he took the gun out of the other mans underarm holster, Balalaika kicked him in the balls with her pointed toed heeled boot, took the gun out of his hand as she broke it and then turned the gun and shot him in the knee.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Balalaika said as she tossed the gun back to her man who pulled the unconscious guy away. "Better do something with him General or I'm going to."

"I'm wishing Alucard was here." the General said as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't want to kill him and get all that shit in his head in mine."

"I'm not doing it." Lara said as she held up her hands.

"Yeah, I want to kill his worthless ass, but I have enough shit in my head to deal with as it is." Revy said as she shot the man in the same knee as he had healed. "Stay down and wait you worthless fuck or the next shot will be in the balls."

"I am unfamiliar with the total workings of Immortals General, but from what I understand, having Walter deal with him would still cause this Quickening to happen, correct?" Integra asked.

"Yeah. If we were far enough away, it would just disperse in the air and no one would get the knowledge." the General said. "Seras, can you put him in a trance of sorts?"

"Alucard did teach me how to do that. I haven't done it much, but I think so. Why?" Seras asked.

Diego had since healed and didn't move after Revy's threat and had carefully grabbed a handful of the gravel around him which he tossed at the group of ladies. Out of instinct, they all brought their arms up and Revy did fire, but her shots hit ground as the man grabbed a L shaped tire iron out of the trunk and went to stick it in the General's neck. The General barely avoided it as it scratched his chest rather deeply, but he was able to grab the guys hand and the tire iron, quickly spun it around and into the mans chest. Kicking him aside for the moment, he leaned on the edge of the car and fought to stay awake.

"Just…give me a moment…." the General croaked out, as Seras had her hands on his shoulders, sending strength along to help him stay awake. "God…..oh damn that hurts…."

"We underestimated him greatly. He has more speed than we figured and fighting prowess to match. I am used to having my guard up all the time." Balalaika said. "Had we been in Hotel Moscow, this wouldn't have happened."

"Sorry. I do try to not involve friends in my troubles." the General said as he wiped his bloody hands on his pants after he had healed. "At least they are my painting clothes."

"Wearing a white shirt doesn't help." Lara said.

"So, what were you thinking?" Seras asked.

"He unfortunately knows about Hellsing and had before, back when this trouble started." the General said. "Which really means this is also a Hellsing issue."

"Yes, it is." Integra stated. "You want Miss Victoria to put the man into a trance where he will do nothing without her say so until we get him back to England where Alucard can deal with him."

"Thank you Sir Integra. I know it may seem cruel and inhumane what I want done with him, but after all this trouble, I think he deserves it." the General said. "Especially with that comment about young women…"

"I completely agree. There is much we could do to him, yet I know for a fact that Alucard could make him pay with a fate worse than death." Balalaika said.

"You already know what I want to do." Revy said as she kept her gun on him as the tire iron shifted.

"His body is rejecting the tire iron?" Rally said with a eyebrow up.

"We'll either heal around whatever object is there and basically dissolve or absorb the object, such as a knife, or reject it like that." Lara said. "I fell on a spike once that I was unable to get off until I healed around it. It took about ten minutes though and hurt like hell the entire time."

"Once he wakes back up, I'll give it a try." Seras said.

"I'll have him shipped back to England in a coffin where Alucard will deal with him." Integra said and then put her hand to her forehead as she rubbed it with her fingers. "God only knows what he's going to think and say when I get the call."

"I don't see why he'd have a problem." the General said. "Free meal."

"He might not take it that way, only out of spite to rile me. Then again, since he'll know all the memories of the man after he's gone, he might understand." Integra said. "Would help in figuring out what he wanted revenge for."

"I'd swear I'd never seen the man before." the General said with a shrug.

Later the next day, Revy and Balalaika went home back to the South Pacific and Lara left after getting a call from a friend needing her expertise over in Greenland. She thanked him greatly for the information she got from a few books about a place in Greenland she was going to check out while there.

Rally decided to keep staying for a few days since she said was still recovering, but the General was sure it was because she was drooling at looking over his massive gun collection along with the tools to build and create them that he had been doing back with flintlocks. She particularly found the gun that pirates used at one time which was made of several barrels pointing different directions, but used one trigger, very interesting. He forgot the name of what it was called, but joked its nickname being called, crowd control. She about passed out when she found he had the instructions to build all of the weapons he had, which included her favorite, the C7-75. She did faint when he showed her he had a few machines needed to actually build different guns, one of which was the original 1975 C7-75 that was the height of the guns existence before the country started using lesser quality materials. Even after waking up, seeing it again, she passed out with excitement shortly after when he said he'd send her some parts he'd make to create or rebuild a few dozen of the C7-75's. She knew, just selling one of them, which technically would be considered made during the time they were created seeing as the General had metal for creating that weapon and others, from that time period, would make it worth tons of money at auction. Even though she could use the money, parting with such a incredible gun would be something she couldn't bring herself to do, even in dire circumstances. She'd sell the car first and that was saying a lot.

Night came that end of the week and the General was sitting at the dinner table with the vampires, Integra and Rally. Everyone else was gone out for a family thing and the other staff were off for the night. Tomorrow he and Seras were to head off world for a recon mission to check a new planet out with a survey team, so they all got together that night to talk and such since they didn't know when they would be back, even though it was supposed to be only a day or so on the other planet.

"Good morning Colonel." the General and Seras said as they saluted the man entered the elevator.

"Morning." Stykes said as he returned the salute. "Looking forward to going to a new planet?"

"Yes Sir." they said.

"Excellent. I'll meet you both in the briefing room later." Stykes said as he got off on a different level as they continued down.

After meeting up with the other members of the team where they ate, talked a bit and then got more or less ready to head out, they met up with Stykes in the briefing room where General Hammond told them what they would be doing and the five survey people going with. Just over an hour later, they were all ready to go and headed through the gate.

"Why did those two not have any weapons with them?" one of the guards asked as they left the gate room.

"That hot vamp chick somehow hides things in her body. Something to do with her dark powers. As for that General guy, he carries a couple large magnums that almost put that S&W M500 hand cannon Teygan has to shame." the guard next to him said. "But seeing as I haven't heard what his guns power is, it may or may not."

"What was with those coats though? Those aren't standard." the guard said.

"Don't know that one." the other guard said.

"Dude, why do you get to wear such a cool looking coat? And why does your wife get to as well?" Buck, one of the surveyors asked.

They stepped out onto a nice planet with red dirt and the typical forest look, though one of the trees that looked like a pine, had very yellow needles. Otherwise, most of everything else seemed the same. It was a hot day, somewhere in the eighties and only one person didn't really feel it, but had to wear her sunglasses to help her eyes because of the sensitivity. Everyone else also had some form of shades if they didn't wear a cap to keep the sun out of their eyes. It had been well over and hour since they got there and different samples of the ground, plant life and such had been taken here and there.

The mission was to go within a mile radius and check things out, and if they found nothing other than what they saw of the natural nature life, they were to pack up and come home. If not, say a structure, ruins or some sign that people lived near or around, they were to investigate and report back for further orders. So far, they found only trees, bushes, wild life here and there, and what seemed to be a former river bed that has since dried up and was left with rounded rocks, some big boulders, others tiny pebbles. The colors varied like rocks did even on Earth, though a good portion seemed to have a very white look, and they were not quartz. For the moment, the General, Seras, and Lieutenant Teygan were watching the three working here while the Colonel and Lara were with the other two surveyors somewhat farther away, but still within seeing distance.

"Yeah, why do you get special treatment?" Yancy, another guy taking samples nearby asked.

"You do know who we are, right?" Seras asked as she crossed her arms over her chest because she could see they weren't looking at her face.

"Well, I hear you are supposed to be dead or something, but I see it was a joke." Buck said. "As for you, you're like Doctor Jackson."

"Yeah, I am an Immortal like Doctor Jackson." the General said as he was sitting on the edge of the dry river bed and looking at the different rocks as Seras stood beside him. "But, she truly is dead."

"Vampire dead." Seras stated as she flashed her teeth. "As for the coats, they protect us. Him from dying from getting shot, and me, because the less injuries I take, the less energy I use. More energy used, the more blood I sadly have to drink."

"That rumor is true?" both men asked as they stopped what they were doing and looked very afraid.

Seras sighed as she rubbed her nose as the General shook his head.

"I won't go into details, but one of the reasons we are married, is because she prefers me to having anything else when needing blood. If it helps, I've spoiled her because she prefers my blood to any other type." the General said. "Hey, I think this is a gold nugget."

"Wouldn't you know?" Seras asked. "You've been around longer than I have."

"If you are able to squish it, or try to without it wanting to break apart in pieces, then yes." the General said.

"You mean like clay?" Seras asked as she put it between her hands and pressed.

"Something like that." the General said as he kept digging for a moment.

"It must be real gold." Seras said.

"Hmm…whoa. That's a first." the General said seeing the inch or so nugget he had given her was now reshaped into something like a pretzel. "What did you do?"

"Held it between my hands and squish. Some of it came out, but I mashed what I could, rolled it and then twist." Seras said.

"Interesting. I know gold is a soft metal, but I didn't think it could be done that way. I think Superman did something like that in one of his movies." the General said as he tried to bend part of the gold and ended up cutting himself. "Ow."

"How is it going here?" Stykes asked as he walked up.

"Not finding a lot of anything really important Colonel." Yancy said.

"We found some gold Sir." Seras said holding out the pretzel.

"You say you found nothing of interest, but this tells me there is people here…" Stykes began as he looked at it.

"Oh, sorry Sir. It was a nugget and, I did that." Seras said with a nervous smile.

"Okay, I will take your word for that." Stykes said with raised eyebrows. "Is there more?"

"Might be if we dig deep enough." the General said. "I don't think fish live in this though. No signs of bones. Now that I look at it all more intently, there is nothing here but rocks."

"What else would there be?" Stykes asked.

"He's right." Buck said as he walked over from the tree he was by and looked at the rock bed that went both directions out of sight. "There is only rocks. Round and smooth rocks."

"Someone want to tell me what we are missing?" Stykes asked.

"There is no sign of plant life. Even if there was no water here for a good year, there would be something still here." the General said. "Dry stems, cracked leaves, even something like a lily pad."

"I don't see anything but rocks. Not even insects crawling around." Seras said as she glanced back and forth across what she saw with her ability of seeing closer and such.

"I wonder…" the General said as he picked up one of the white rocks and blew off some of the dust from it.

"You're not seriously thinking that are you?" Seras asked as she saw what he was thinking, making her cringe at the thought.

"If it is poisonous, I'd be the best one to test it." the General said not looking at her. "Not the first time either."

"Are you thinking of licking that?" Stykes asked with disgust.

"Done it before. Sure, nothing else around here seems to be effected by whatever is in here, but this is not normal." the General said.

"Maybe it is for this planet." Yancy said.

"This is going to be a strange report. Go ahead if you want to." Stykes said.

"The only thing I got going for me positive here, is by the way this area looks, I'm sure the whiteness and whatever else here causes the river bed not to let anything live is not caused by animal waste." the General said. "Or so I really hope…"

It was a very short lick that ended up with him tossed it aside quickly as he spit several times before washing his mouth out with his canteen.

"Ah, dammit. That tasted like chlorine bleach with a lot of salt." the General said as he brushed his tongue off with a hanky. "I think these so called rocks are a form of salt…"

"I can understand the salt reference, but unless you were trying to kill yourself or something, how would you know the taste of bleach?" Yancy asked.

"Laundry factory or whatever it was called, where lots of clothes are cleaned at one time. More than industrial sized. I think it was navy owned, in which case it would explain the size seeing as all the uniforms could be washed together. Anyway, got into a fight with one Immortal there a good sixty years ago. Forget where we started, but we somehow ended up in that place and one of us broke something and ended up buried in a bunch of white clothes covered in bleach. They were still wet and besides stinking and the taste being terrible, the burning sensation was something I hope to never experience again." the General said.

"Hmm. Obviously you won despite that." Buck said.

"No, we called a truce and never saw each other again. I don't even know what his name was." the General said as he stood. "Ruined a really good watch and literally bleached my hair bad enough I shaved myself bald. Took me years to get back to what I look now. One of the few moments in my life where I had to go bald."

"There was a lot of lice issues before hygiene was realized, so how did you go about avoiding that General." Buck asked.

"I learned from someone early on how to use certain herbs to avoid that trouble, amongst other issues. Washed my hair with the mixture to get rid of them. Always worked. Been so long though I can't recall what the mixture was, though I did write it along with the others down in a book I have somewhere at home. Sadly, some of the recipes were made from herbs that can't be found anymore, or if they can, I haven't seen them in a very long time." the General said.

They stayed another hour and then decided to head back to Earth since there didn't seem to be anything of extreme interest and nobody around, native or otherwise. The only problem was, they all didn't make it to the gate before a massive downpour that came out of nowhere happened along with a quake that rumbled through the land hard enough it was heard and then felt seconds later.

"Ugh, what happened?" the General muttered as he slowly awoke and rubbed his head, finding it filled with dirt and what he was sure was blood.

"You had me worried there." Seras said with relief as she knelt by him as he sat up. "You've been out for four hours now. When the quake hit, the ground sank in a several places, one of which had you on it. You were knocked out when you got buried alive like the others I saved. But you took a hit to the head and surprisingly didn't die from it. Skull was cracked rather badly."

"Where are we?" the General asked looking around in the dim light.

"A cave I got everyone too that was nearby. Well, a mile or so nearby. I would have just taken everyone home, but the gate got knocked over and partially buried along with the DHD." Seras said. "Lara has several bruises and cuts, plus a sprained ankle. Teygan has less but a broken left shin bone. Both are asleep right now. I'm just glad I got them fixed up the best I could and here with before the massive storm that is out there came."

"How are you?" the General asked as he sat back against the wall and blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. "Must be nighttime here…"

"Tired." Seras said as she sat besides him and yawned. "It's nighttime and has been for an hour or so. And it has been about seven hours since the quake."

"Ah." the General said knowing she saw what he was thinking.

"There is no fire because I was busy with them and you and seriously doubt I could find anything not wet in this downpour." Seras said. "I'm so tired…."

"Get some sleep then." the General said kissing her head before letting her lay down and use his pack he was using as a pillow. "I'll go find something because if I am cold, they are more so."

She nodded and was asleep before he stood. Tossing his coat aside, he stripped down to his underwear and then got his coat back on along with his boots before heading out. It took a good hour to find some wood, which was by pure luck alone from finding a underground cave made from the ground separating from the quake and finding several trees that were not in the stream of water from the rain storm since they were basically hanging from the ceiling. When he got back though, he found the two girls shivering in their sleep and hadn't woken up even with the water they were laying in. The downpour was so strong that it was flooding outside and had began draining into the cave where it kept going further in. It took less than a minute to wake Seras, even though she was grumpy about it, enough so her eyes flashed at him, and only because of the emergency was she able to push herself awake and help him.

Lara awoke feeling better than she did earlier when she had woke up for a moment and found herself soaked and freezing. With the pain, the darkness and thinking herself alone, she was too weak to move or get out of the water running around her and passed back out. This time, she thought it was a dream until she felt pain and slowly sat up finding a really nice fire made from several large branches that was burning brightly. Teygan was lying nearby her against the wall in her sleeping bag with a bandage around her head and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She looked to see Seras was without her coat and lying against the wall facing them with her head on someone's pack, sleeping and completely unmoving. The General was beside her but sleeping sitting up against the wall and had a blanket around himself. The sound of rushing water made her look around and she saw they were in another cave above the one below them that had what she guessed was several inches of water running through it. Looking behind her, she saw something that made her think for a few moments.

Seras's long cannon was buried into the wall of the cave, several feet into the air and quite a lot of damp clothes were hanging from it. A pile of thick broken branches, some wet and some not, were under the hanging clothes. Lara looked down and suddenly realized she was only wearing two articles of clothing which made her cry out softly as she pulled the blanket around herself.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" the General asked as he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "I just awoke from hearing you a moment ago."

"Better than earlier. Ankle hurts, but I can live with it. Who undressed me?" Lara asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I had too. Seras passed out shortly after we got up here with you two and used what little energy she had left to punch a hole in the wall and do what she did with her weapon. I had to do the same to Teygan and if it helps any, I'm down to my underwear." the General said seeing her blush and look away.

"She doesn't have to worry about the cold does she?" Lara asked as she pulled the blanket tighter and moved her foot to a better position.

"No. Which is why she is sleeping in her wet clothes. She'll be asleep for at least another five to six hours depending on if our situation gets any worse. I doubt it though." the General said as he ran his hand through Seras's hair.

"Bet you have had to undress a lot of girls before then." Lara muttered as she moved to sit against the wall.

"I've been in worse situations." the General said as he recounted the Siberia incident with Balalaika. "I won't deny you two have great bodies, but I'm not interested nor plan on talking about this to anyone."

"Thanks for saving us. Still feels incredibly embarrassing." Lara muttered. "Better this than being captured and molested, or dead. What's our situation?"

"It's still raining. I can tell by the air more than sound. Still night time too otherwise we'd see some light from down there since the entrance isn't that far and any light would be reflected in the water." the General said as Teygan stirred. "The gate is buried as is the DHD. But I am quite sure that someone will come to help soon."

"I hope so. I'd rather not be stuck here for long." Lara said as the General dropped his head as Teygan sat up and looked around. "You took off her bra?"

"I don't usually wear one." Teygan said as she rubbed her sore head. "And I could care less right now. I'm alive and not freezing. What's our situation?"

They two told her as she dug through her pack after wrapping her blanker around her chest and kept from aggravating her left shin.

"Night should be gone in another four hours if I remember the details of what I heard of the planets cycle from Lieutenant Brooke. They'll probably start sending help then. Has there been in contact by the radios yet?" Teygan asked as she got a M.R.E. and took a pain pill.

"Something must be in the rocks or whatever around us. There is more static than words, but I think I got the message across that we are here." the General said. "Hammond said understood a few times after I repeated four alive and in cave nearby several times."

Lara opened a M.R.E. and ate it as they sat in silence for several minutes.

"How far up are we?" Teygan asked.

"Over ten feet." the General said as he ran his hand through his messed up hair. "This part runs back another fifty feet or so before branching off in several directions. The smoke from the fire has been going that direction and unfortunately, all our clothes are going to smell like it."

"Great." Lara groaned.

"Better that than still wet and cold." Teygan said. "Is there anyone else that she couldn't save?"

"She didn't say, but I doubt it. I was the first to go down and then you was next when the ground gave out and you broke your leg before tumbling down with the sinking ground. Lara grabbed your hand and fell with you, but managed to keep you from sinking into the ground. Seras rushed around getting us three, me first since I was buried. Because she can run so fast, she was able to get all of us within a less than a minute." the General said.

"I'd say something against her for that since it would seem like saving you first was a personal preference and you can heal from almost any injury, but if you permanently died, we'd both be in serious trouble if she lost control." Teygan said. "Well, more Lara actually. While I'd rather not become a vampire, I would prefer it over really dying."

"I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that." Seras said with a nervous smile as she woke up briefly. "I'd rather shoot myself than have that happen."

They talked for several more hours until they saw the sunlight shine off the water below them. The General put his head under his blanket as the ladies dressed, helping each other since they were both hurt, and then they turned their backs as he did. Seras awoke shortly after as the two ladies went down further in the tunnel to answer the call of nature. It was also so they didn't have to see Seras get what she needed from the General, not that Lara cared since she was interested.

"So, what is the current plan then?" Lara asked as they came back, hobbling with Teygan.

"We are still used to this, so what do you two think?" the General asked.

"Well, we know the gate still works if the SGC was able to contact us, but with the static you told us about, it must be buried just deep enough or being in this cave is causing the interference." Teygan said as the General helped them sit down.

"We just have to find it and I can dig it out." Seras said.

"That will work, but without the DHD, we'll be waiting till they call us and send a team with a generator to dial back." Lara said. "We have no idea when they will dial in either, so you'll need to be extra careful and stay away from either side in case they or anyone else dials in."

"Hopefully the DHD isn't that bad off or maybe I can fix it. Major Carter gave me a run down of how it operates, or at least enough I might get it running." the General said.

Seras got between the two women, holding them by the waist as they held her around the neck. The General jumped down and grabbed their bags as they were dropped. Seras floated down, which the two ladies found to be a very interesting experience.

"Used to do that together at one time. The ability to fly like that is indescribably." the General said. "I miss it a lot. Best I get now is if she flies me around."

"Haven't been able to do it in awhile, but we'd go way up high and then I'd just hold one hand as we fell. Did help us we were searching for vampires and other bad guys." Seras said as she helped them walk out.

"Skydiving without the need for a parachute. It is so exhilarating. Actually got so good at it, I was able to sleep while in the air. Best I ever slept in my life. Well…." the General said as he coughed lightly.

"Yes, I know what you mean General." Seras as they stopped outside. "Oh my…"

"Whoa. Is this even the same place we were looking at?" Lara muttered.

Trees were down everywhere and the land looked like bulldozers and other land tilling or digging equipment had just came through. Other than a few places near them and the land behind the cave in the mountain side that hadn't really been effected, everything else within sight, which by Seras's estimate of being at least fifty miles or so, was ripped up, broke open with deep wide cracks or large mud holes. The General crested a hill of dirt and broken trees, looking around as he scratched his head.

"Hmm, considering what I see in your head and what I recall…" the General muttered. "Oh, never mind. I was off by a few dozen feet, but the right direction."

"You've already found it?" Teygan asked as Seras sat her and Lara down on a downed tree near the General.

Seras waved her hand over the area as they saw large black spikes shoot out of the ground, at least three feet in the air.

"I spread part of myself out in the ground. About ten feet down or so, over a very long distance. Had to practice this a lot back when I first became a vampire." Seras said.

"I see. Being able to sense and see everything without having to go to those locations. Nice ability." Teygan said.

"That's really cool!" Lara said.

"It is one of the better abilities I like. Summoning a familiar though…that's creepy. The only up side as it were, is to do that I have to have drained someone and basically kill their body." Seras said. "I did that with him sort of, but brought him back, making him my servant. It was fun being called Master."

"Yeah, I could always tell." the General said with a small smile. "I had a very hard time trying to not say it, when it was basically like being preprogrammed as part of the vampire ways to always do it, unless ordered otherwise."

"Did you make him do anything embarrassing?" Lara asked.

"Other than seeing if he really could dance the Macarena, no." Seras said and was extremely embarrassed as she spoke again.. "It was rather funny to watch, then I ended up joining."

** (Not sure, but think this song was out by then. If not, then I'm saying it was. Fine, call me weird, but I thought the song was rather cool.)**

"Sir Integra thought we lost our minds." the General said as he face palmed and shook his head.

"Having Alucard laughing at us was different." Seras said. "Best laugh he had in so many years he couldn't recall."

"He's laughing all the time, or so it seems." the General said.

"This was a real laugh, something that brought him to his knees." Seras said.

"Not to interrupt this embarrassing moment.." Teygan said as she shook her head. "And I hope no one ever knows about this conversation…"

"Why?" the General asked.

"That is the most ridicules song in history." Teygan said. "The fact I know people who danced it and like it…."

"Not sure if I should find that insulting or not." the General said with a frown.

"I'd say sorry, but…" Teygan said with a shrug.

"You're not the first to say things like that." the General said.

"Anyway.." Teygan said as Lara had been keeping from laughing the whole time and just now reduced to tears and silently laughing. "That's takes a lot of energy, right? So you might want to bring…"

The ground shook a few hundred feet away from them as the ground cracked and dirt shot high into the air. As the dust settled, they saw black lines holding the ring up just off the ground and lots of different pieces of what was left of the DHD in the air as well.

"Okay, that officially is shot." the General said.

"This is supposed to be…um, the Control Crystal, right?" Seras said as a broken in three parts large red crystal was put into her hands.

All the black lines she put out went away, which she had forgotten was holding up a particular object, so everyone jumped when the ring hit the ground.

"Oops, sorry about that." Seras said. "Forgot I was holding it."

"At least it is intact." Lara said as she looked at the broken crystal. "Yeah, this is totally shot."

"Even if I had the power, I wouldn't begin to know how to use it to activate the Stargate." Seras said as she sat down with a sad sigh.

"How could you power the gate even if you had that much to use?" Teygan asked.

"Alucard did it once. Was in a plane, for what reason and where Sir Integra sent him I can't recall, but one of the engines died and he stuck his hand into the plane and spun the turbine himself. Plane landed safely, and with his mission over, he came home. If it wasn't for the fact the plane was Hellsing's and our people were on it, he'd just jumped out and flew himself home, letting the plane crash. And more than likely just ate the crew." Seras said with a shudder that the girls also had.

"Yeah, hope you never meet him. Guy lives to creep people out." the General said.

"Well, I can see why you thought about the power idea. You can spin it, but without real electrical energy…" Lara said trailing off.

"SG-1 had a mission report I was able to look at where they used a lightening storm to dial out. Unfortunately…" the General said looking at the very clear sky.

"Yep." the three girls said.

"So, what now?" Lara asked. "We got some supplies to last a few days if we stretch it. No offense, but knowing you General, you'll hold off longer than we can."

"I won't bother eating. You two are injured so you need all you can to help the healing process." the General said. "Won't be the first time I had to, well….fast as it were. I doubt we'll be here that long and if so, even if I do die, I'll wake up within a couple of hours or so and be perfectly healthy, at least till starvation comes back. And as I said, not the first time."

"Still…" Teygan said.

"Well, we can go looking for food and water. I can…" Seras said with a small laugh as the idea went through her head, which even the General chuckled at. "Roll the gate along with us. Won't take as much energy if I carried it."

"Yeah, with the DHD down, the gate will activate no matter where on this planet it is at." Lara said.

"Give me a moment…" Seras said as she stood and then vanished.

"Where the hell did she go?" Lara exclaimed as Teygan frowned while looking around and then up at the sky as the General was. "She's up there?"

"Seeing for miles has great advantages. We were counting craters on the moon during one of it's full moments while out on the ocean. God, that was such a incredible night." the General said with more than a fond smile.

"Stop thinking about that night." Seras said as she appeared behind the General, who wasn't startled like the girls. "As great at is was, for everything else we did, the other stuff still sets me off."

"You do know, you both could hop or fly a few miles away, we'd be safe and if not could call right away. Moving so fast…." Teygan began offhandedly while waving a hand like it was nothing.

Lara laughed hard and had started before Teygan finished, Seras had indifferent feelings, mostly being startled at the idea, and the General blushing badly while glaring at the two, making them laugh even harder. Seras was feeling very playful suddenly, and hide it well from him as the girls laugh further as he told them to shut up, making them laugh even harder as he growled.

"You know, they have a point…" Seras said slyly with suggestive eyebrows.

"What are you, in heat or something?" the General blurted out without thinking as he spun around.

The girls laughed so hard they fell off the tree, but were laughing so much to barely feel the pain. Seras leaned on the tree as she also laughed, mostly because of the look the General had on his face for himself about what he said, especially with how she responded with the words…

"Maybe I am. I'm surprised I'm not pregnant or a mother already. Where do you find the stamina…" Seras said with much more to continue on with, but lost control as she laughed so hard that blood came from her eyes and she tore a chuck out of the tree she was gripping to keep standing, which failed as she slid to the ground holding her sides.

"Well, I think we've had enough of embarrassing ourselves for today. At least I can go home knowing this conversation will always stay between us." the General said after watching them for a few moments, mostly at Seras, who while not needing to breath, was actually hurting.

"Really?" Teygan asked between breaths as she slowly sat up. "Why should I keep it to myself?"

"That song is my blackmail material." the General stated.

Teygan groaned in a bad way, dropping back to the ground and Lara laughed even harder to the point she almost passed out.

Half an hour later, they had moved a few miles toward a direction that had a river land lake that Seras had seen. Fish were in the water and there looked like some sort of fruit or food growing from some bushes and trees. The General got a fire going as the two ladies sat leaning against a large rock that Seras put down for them. The General had checked the water and said it tasted fine and with the kit they had in their bag saying it was okay, made things better.

"I, hate, fish." the General grumbled as he ate some of the berries, that so far seemed okay, so the girls were waiting to see if anything happened.

While he couldn't be poisoned or get actually sick, he would feel if something was wrong before his body adapted and got rid of the problem. Seras tried one and spit it out saying it tasted terrible. For the General, it was sour, but like a watered down lemon sour. The flavor was hard to describe but nothing bad, though the yellow juice was very staining. It didn't help that leaving the couple handfuls he had put into his hanky and set in his lap now made a rather large stain.

That night, the gate activated at some point. It woke them all up but before they could find out whom and get ready to possibly have to fight back, they were knocked out by some blast. The last thing the General really felt was that Seras was in pain from apparently being shot in the chest, which he was unsure if she was knocked out or still fighting back.

(Sorry for the long delay. Real life is my excuse, and I don't even have a job. Anyway, trying to also co-write a story with someone who really liked my Tales story. Slow going. Got more chapters of this story ahead, but having to work out details and such, so, it will come soon hopefully. For any readers of my 8TH Chevron story, I was asked enough times for a continuance, so there is chapters being wrote, but be under a different title and not adding to the 100 plus already there. Same story, different link. So far about three, but not yet ready to go up yet.)


	19. Chapter 19 update

Yes, I am alive. I hate the fact I haven't updated in, what, like a year. I don't actually know because I'd rather not know how bad I am right now to the people who like what I wrote.

Real life has been a major pain. I don't work, have no girlfriend and not married, can't drive and lack money. And yet, I still haven't had time to do a lot of writing, much less reading. God I am so behind. I apologize greatly and am trying.

I got GENERAL HELLSING still being wrote, doing another section of my Stargate story as I did get enough people asking that I started thinking about it and read some of the books that took place after the last episode of Atlantis.

I live at home with my parents, and sadly with some health issues they've had, I'm doing more chores than usual in the last few years, making my muses fall away at the end of the day when I'm wore out.

I am trying and hope to have something up. Been trying to read some Hellsing fics to bring my muse and ideas back, but still having time issues.


	20. Chapter 20

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's Note: Apparently there's a bit of a mess going on on this website involving stories being permanently deleted because they were mass flagged by a trollish watchdog group. Please read the following petition.

XXXXX

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Charmedlily

Longislandgirl88

Erttheking

Just a Crazy-Man

Dragonkingofthestars

swimfeared

M4GIC OR4NGEZ

FORD B


End file.
